


Легенда о Звёздных Рыбаках

by Tinka1976



Series: Легенда о Звёздных Рыбаках [2]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aliens, Baby Dragon, Crew as Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Science Fiction, Spoilers for entire show, Trust Issues, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 132,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinka1976/pseuds/Tinka1976
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Продолжение "Из двух зол". Команда успешно справилась с первым испытанием, но впереди новая галактика, где подарок может превратиться в проблему, рай - оказаться западнёй, а легенда - стать былью.<br/>Всё преодолимо, если Раш с Янгом сумеют найти общий язык и работать вместе. Конечно, это непросто, и обоим придётся приложить усилия, но лучше бы им поторопиться, ведь эта галактика отнюдь не необитаема.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Подарок из рая

**Author's Note:**

> Прекрасная обложка к этому фику от just-ustas
> 
>  

К тому времени, когда Янг добрался до обзорной палубы, чай успел остыть, а сам Янг — разозлиться.

Началось с того, что Судьба остановилась у намеченной планеты всего на пять часов. Реагент для системы жизнеобеспечения удалось раздобыть, и даже в достаточном количестве, но Броди, едва взглянув на данные с анализаторов, застонал в голос: столько тут было всякого редкого и нужного. И всего три скафандра! И пять часов!

— Можно вернуться после прыжка, — предложил Янг, не вынеся страдальческого выражения, застывшего на его физиономии после ухода на сверхсветовую скорость. — Хлоя ведь сумеет рассчитать новый курс?

— Да, она… Вполне, — задумчиво кивнул Броди. — Вот только… — замялся он.

— Разумеется, мы посоветуемся с Рашем, — сказал Янг.

Волкер высоко поднял брови, Илай часто заморгал, а Броди с трудом захлопнул отвисшую челюсть.

— Но он не отвечает по рации, — осторожно заметил Илай.

— Я в курсе, — невозмутимо кивнул Янг. — Не беспокойтесь, я решу этот вопрос.

— Да, это было бы… идеально, — пробормотал ошарашенный Броди.

Янг мысленно усмехнулся: похоже, ему удалось здорово удивить научную группу. Осталось так же, если не сильнее, удивить её руководителя.

Однако разыскать Раша оказалось непросто. В медчасть он не заходил, и Ти Джей не скрывала своего неодобрения по этому поводу. Беккер тоже его не видел. Рация по-прежнему не отвечала.

Прихватив в столовой кружку с чаем для Раша, Янг направился в зал управления, мрачно думая, что это начинает входить в привычку. В конце концов, док не девушка, чтобы его так обхаживать! Но чем быстрее он поправится, тем лучше для всех, и Янг, повторив про себя «ради экипажа», смирился с необходимостью некоторое время изображать няньку при этом упрямце.

Не обнаружив никого в зале управления, Янг немного растерялся. А проверив каюту Раша и душевые, — разозлился. Слишком уж это всё напоминало то время, когда док скрывал мостик и вот так же пропадал неизвестно куда. Интересно, что он нашёл на этот раз и почему, чёрт возьми, опять нарушил все договорённости?

Скрепя сердце, Янг готов был признать, что раньше сам давал Рашу повод прятаться. Но теперь-то! Что он теперь сделал не так?

С этими мыслями Янг прошёл мимо обзорной палубы, даже не взглянув в её сторону. Не может же Раш продолжать дрыхнуть в присутствии других людей? А за эти десять часов туда наверняка кто-нибудь да зашёл.

— Вольно, рядовой, — мимоходом бросил Янг вытянувшемуся при его приближении морпеху. И остановился. — А что ты тут делаешь?

— Распоряжение мастер-сержанта Грира, сэр, — шёпотом откликнулся рядовой, снова вытягиваясь по стойке «смирно». — До новых распоряжений не пускать никого на обзорную палубу и соблюдать тишину на прилегающей территории, сэр.

Янг на мгновение застыл, потом усмехнулся и покрутил головой. Надо же, как на Грира подействовало это всё! Впрочем, если подумать хорошенько, на него самого тоже подействовало, да ещё как…

— Продолжайте дежурить, рядовой, — кивнул Янг, проходя мимо него на обзорную палубу.

Раш до сих пор спал достаточно крепко, чтобы шаги полковника его не разбудили. Янг поставил кружку с чаем на стол и сел в соседнее кресло, невольно радуясь отсрочке. Как разговаривать с Рашем, чтобы результат не получался прямо противоположным задуманному, Янг пока не выяснил. А поговорить было нужно.

За время сна Раш забрался в кресло с ногами, завернувшись в одеяло и подложив одну руку под щёку. Янг знал, что пристальным взглядом можно легко разбудить даже очень крепко спящего человека, но не мог оторваться от разглядывания. Лицо Раша было непривычно спокойным. Но и не таким страшно пустым, как в виртуальности.

Только сейчас Янг вдруг вспомнил, что однажды уже видел точно такое же пустое выражение лица. Когда Раш снова остался на пустынной планете, но уже по собственной вине. А Судьба вернулась за ним, хотя док этого и не заслуживал, нарушив приказ и отбившись от группы ради мести. Когда Скотт доложил, что к Вратам движутся два сигнала с пультов кино, Янг порадовался, что не пошёл туда сам: мог и не справиться с собой. Казалось, он готов убить обоих, кто бы из двоих это ни оказался.

По счастью, группа вернулась лишь через несколько часов, и Янг успел поостыть. Раш остановился возле Врат, покачиваясь, словно едва держался на ногах. Янг подошёл, взялся за лямки его рюкзака, собираясь высказать доку накипевшее, и вдруг отчётливо понял, что Рашу сейчас абсолютно всё равно, что с ним будет дальше. Он и не надеялся попасть обратно на Судьбу. Вообще ни на что не надеялся.

Тогда Янг расстегнул крепление, снял лямки рюкзака с плеч Раша, поддержал пошатнувшегося дока за локоть и, не говоря ни слова, потащил за собой. Так же молча заставил сесть на свободную койку в медчасти и кивнул Ти Джей. Та начала осматривать дока, промывать ссадины на его лице и руках. Затем попросила Раша снять футболку. Янг развернулся и вышел, сделав вид, что не хочет его смущать. На самом деле это полковник почему-то не смог находиться там, зная, что большая часть этих синяков и ссадин получена вовсе не в погоне за убийцей.

Никакого разговора между ними так и не состоялось. А ведь, наверное, стоило. Но Янг не был уверен в том, что сумеет подобрать правильные слова. Что можно было сказать Рашу? Что он нужен? А то он этого не знает! Когда встал вопрос о возвращении на Землю, Янг без колебаний согласился остаться, но это, казалось, не произвело на Раша никакого впечатления. Точнее, тот наконец поверил, что полковник осознаёт важность миссии, но и только. Впрочем, тогда Янг и сам ещё не знал точно, что именно он хотел бы изменить в их отношениях.

Потом был стазис. Виртуальная реальность, созданная программой Илая. И там-то, собираясь отправиться в новую экспедицию и размышляя, кого хотел бы видеть своим напарником, Янг почему-то в первую очередь подумал именно о Раше, особенно о том, как им работалось вместе в последние месяцы на Судьбе. Конечно, характер у дока — отнюдь не подарок, но Янг внезапно понял, что успел к этому привыкнуть. Даже некоторое удовольствие получал, пытаясь придумать достойный ответ на язвительные комментарии.

Раш вздохнул глубже, приоткрыл глаза и сразу отшатнулся, насколько позволяло кресло. Ладонь раскрылась в привычном защитном жесте, и Янг невольно поморщился. Мечтать о совместной работе было приятно, но в реальности эти мечты то и дело разбивались о настороженность дока. Конечно, можно успокоить свою совесть тем, что Рашу просто приснился кошмар или он не разглядел спросонья, кто сидит рядом. Но сегодня Янг не желал обманываться этим. Док ему не доверял. И эту проблему нужно было как-то решать.

— Долго я спал? — спросил Раш, спуская ноги с кресла и старательно делая вид, что ничего не произошло.

— Часов десять.

— Хм… И ты сидел тут всё это время?..

— Нет, — улыбнулся Янг. — Грир поставил рядового, чтобы тебе не мешали.

— Ух ты…

Раш облизал губы и покосился на кружку.

— Это тебе. Но он уже остыл, — честно предупредил Янг.

— Да без разницы, — пробормотал Раш, в несколько глотков расправляясь с чаем. — Что у нас случилось? — Он протёр глаза и пятернёй зачесал волосы назад.

— Броди чуть не скончался, — с серьёзным лицом ответил Янг. — От разочарования. Судьба дала нам только пять часов, и мы не успели запастись целой кучей редких и полезных вещей на той планете.

— И что требуется от меня? — помолчав, уточнил Раш.

— Посмотреть список и дать Хлое задание рассчитать новый курс, если тоже сочтёшь, что за этим стоит вернуться. Что с тобой? — забеспокоился Янг, заметив, что рука Раша сжалась в кулак.

— Я в порядке, — глухо ответил Раш, зажмуриваясь и опуская лицо вниз.

— Это тот порядок, при котором ты вот-вот свалишься с сердечным приступом, или тот, при котором обойдёмся обмороком? — Янг достал рацию и отрывисто попросил: — Ти Джей, зайди на обзорную палубу.

— Всё уже прошло, — отмахнулся Раш.

Он действительно выпрямился и даже перестал морщиться, но Янг не позволил ему встать, мягко нажал на плечо, заставляя откинуться на спинку кресла.

— Слушай… Наверное, стоило нам с тобой поговорить раньше…

— Пугающее начало, — криво улыбнулся Раш.

— Мне кажется, я понимаю, почему ты это делаешь, — решительно сказал Янг. — И очень прошу: прекрати. Да, я признаю, у тебя были причины мне не доверять. — Раш удивлённо хмыкнул, но комментировать не стал. — Но ты же сам сказал: теперь этому конец. Ты дал мне слово. — Заметив, что Раш как-то весь сжался в своём кресле, Янг сбавил тон: — Послушай… Я тоже даю слово. Я больше никогда тебя не трону.

Раш молчал, напряжённо о чём-то размышляя. Переливы света отражались в его глазах, словно мелькающие мысли. Он казался даже более испуганным, чем в момент пробуждения. Янг с горечью подумал, что нужных слов подобрать так и не сумел, и док опять ему не верит. Впрочем, если бы Янг был на его месте, сумел бы он забыть или простить? Ответ полковника не устраивал, но другого не получалось. Разве что сделать вид, что ничего не было, но из этого, как уже выяснилось, ничего хорошего не выходит.

— Что… что ты затеял? — с тяжёлым вздохом, словно признавая своё поражение, спросил Раш. — К чему все эти… игры? Чего ты от меня хочешь?

— Хочу, чтобы ты работал со мной вместе, — улыбнулся Янг. — Плечом к плечу.

Раш тоже усмехнулся, без сомнения, узнав свои же слова. Казалось, напряжение немного ослабло.

— А для этого ты должен выздороветь, прежде чем возвращаться к работе, — мягко добавил Янг. — Я буду держать тебя в курсе, обещаю.

— Ух ты! — недоверчиво рассмеялся Раш. — Нет, это уже точно симуляция!

— Так, вот только давай ты не будешь это проверять, взрывая корабль? — нахмурился Янг.

— Что тут случилось? — Ти Джей остановилась возле кресел.

— Полковник забыл принять свою ежеутреннюю дозу озверина, — буркнул Раш.

— Неужели? И в чём это проявилось? — улыбнулась Ти Джей.

— Вызвал тебя раньше, чем наш герой грохнулся в обморок по пути на мостик, — парировал Янг.

Раш скривился, но промолчал.

— Не думаю, что всё так серьёзно, — вынесла вердикт Ти Джей, проведя быстрый осмотр. — Давление низковато, а пульс частит, но если доктор Раш не забудет про посещение таких полезных мест как столовая, думаю, всё обойдётся.

— Ему стало плохо, как только он попытался встать, — прищурившись, заложил дока Янг.

— Просто спал в неудобной позе, вот и свело руку, — быстро сказал Раш, поднимаясь из кресла.

Ти Джей пожала плечами, показывая, что ей нечем крыть.

— Раш, сначала в столовую, потом на мостик! — напомнил Янг ему вслед.

— Не давите на него слишком сильно, сэр, — посоветовала Ти Джей. — Лучше попробуйте ограничить его смены максимум шестью часами на первое время.

— Увы, мастер-кода к Рашу до сих пор никто не подобрал, — вздохнул Янг.

— Ну, если это и окажется кому-то по зубам, то это будете вы, сэр.

 

***

— Когда-то же нам должно было повезти, верно? — оглядываясь на напряжённые лица, жалобно спросил Скотт.

— Да, только в прошлый раз подобное везение закончилось не очень, — напомнил Илай.

На экране колыхались листья пальм и набегали на песок волны.

— Ничего подозрительного, — первым сдался Броди. — Состав воды, атмосфера, растительность… Идеально.

— И у нас ещё… больше восьми часов, — взглянув на таймер обратного отсчёта, сказал Янг. — Неплохо.

— Вообще-то… Чуть меньше, — с сожалением поправил Илай. — Солнце зайдёт через семь часов и пятьдесят две минуты.

— М-да, и неизвестно, насколько гостеприимна эта планета ночью, — добавил Скотт.

— Сэр, я рекомендую распределить смены, — вполголоса обратилась к Янгу Ти Джей. — Каждый член экипажа должен провести там не меньше трёх часов. Для профилактики.

— Я думаю, проблемой будет не отправить людей туда, а вернуть их обратно, — вздохнул тот.

Ти Джей отвела глаза, но не возразила.

— Надеюсь, опыт доктора Кейна всех нас чему-то научил, — внезапно сказал помалкивавший до тех пор Раш.

— Да, но тут нет зимы, — осторожно заметил Скотт.

— Кто вам сказал? — вскинул брови Раш.

— Вообще-то есть, — подтвердил Илай. — И гораздо холоднее, чем на Эдеме. Так что мы просто удачно залетели.

— Тогда не будем терять времени, — кивнул Янг.

Раш понимающе усмехнулся. Если бы не это обстоятельство, полковнику предстоял бы трудный выбор: не пускать людей на перспективную планету, оставшись на неопределённое время с весьма скудными запасами воды и еды, или лишиться большей части экипажа. Против моря устоять было бы ещё трудней, чем против пейзажей Эдема.

Теперь же оживившийся Скотт быстро организовал всё: выделил время на купание, разбил людей на поисковые партии, разделил места сбора плодов, отправил отдельную группу на поиск пресной воды и организовал доставку припасов к Вратам.

Планета действительно напоминала рай, и даже Броди перестал обижаться из-за пары лишних часов на сверхсветовой скорости, которые пришлось пролететь до неё. Тем более что возврат к планете с редкими металлами был одобрен и запланирован. Увидев некоторые элементы данных анализатора, Раш аж затрясся и немедленно тоже загорелся идеей вернуться. Просто, посовещавшись, они с Янгом решили не рисковать и сначала пополнить запасы воды и продовольствия.

Из научной группы в проигрыше осталась одна лишь Хлоя. «Лишние» часы она провела со Скоттом, отложив расчёт нового курса до выхода из сверхсветовой скорости, когда определятся последние переменные. И теперь ей предстояло ждать второй смены вместе с немногочисленными дежурными, оставшимися на корабле.

На планету вывели всех, кого смогли, даже Лизу Парк, которой пришлось снова завязать глаза, — Ти Джей опасалась повредить едва зажившую роговицу. Грир тайком таскал пахучие тропические цветы, пытаясь хоть как-то компенсировать Лизе невозможность любоваться яркими красками.

С работой проблем не возникало. Группы собирали плоды с невообразимой скоростью и энтузиазмом — ведь, заполнив очередные ящики и подтащив их к Вратам, можно было с гиканьем забежать в воду прямо в одежде и поплескаться перед новым заходом.

Пресную воду тоже обнаружили, и теперь между водопадом и Вратами курсировала платформа с бочками, а Ти Джей охрипла, напоминая каждой группе, что напоследок нужно будет непременно смыть с себя соль и прополоскать одежду.

Незадолго до наступления ночи Янг велел всем возвращаться на корабль. Возражений это практически не вызвало. После семи часов на свежем воздухе отвыкшие от такого люди мечтали об одном: добраться до своих кают. Янг хотел заявить, что сначала нужно освободить зал Врат от ящиков, но, заметив жалобное выражение на лицах Скотта и Грира, а также мягкую насмешку в глазах Раша и Ти Джей, передумал.

— Мы же будем пролетать здесь, когда вернёмся на курс, — негромко сказал Раш. — Все, кто захочет побывать на планете ещё разок, перед этим примут участие в разгрузке зала Врат.

Против обыкновения, никто не разозлился на дока за такое предложение, наоборот, все радостно закивали и с надеждой на повторение удовольствия разбежались отдыхать.

Судьба легла на новый курс, рассчитанный Хлоей. Она тоже успела побывать на планете, но на её долю досталось всего три часа солнца и свежего морского воздуха. В качестве искупления своей вины Скотт притащил с планеты здоровенный гладкий камень, переливающийся не хуже драгоценного.

Отоспавшись, научная группа всерьёз заинтересовалась этим подарком. За дежурство на мостике пришлось тянуть жребий. Проиграл Волкер, а остальные сгрудились вокруг камня.

— Не пойму, что это за минерал, — пытаясь незаметно отколупнуть кусочек с гладкой поверхности, сказал Броди.

— Фиксирую слабое ЭМ-поле, — удивлённо вскинул брови Илай, изучая камень с помощью кино.

— Бро, да ты какой-то артефакт припёр! — восхитился Грир, хлопая Скотта по плечу.

— Вряд ли. Мы проводили сканирование, там не было никаких признаков цивилизации, — покачал головой Илай.

— А где ты его нашёл? — уточнил Броди.

— На скалах, у водопада, — признался Скотт. — Он был в ложбинке, обложенный веточками и сухими водорослями…

— Как в гнезде? — прищурилась Лиза.

— Что? Нет… — Уверенности в тоне Скотта не было.

Все невольно отступили на шаг, с новым интересом рассматривая подарок.

— Да бросьте, — сказала Хлоя со смешком. — Вы же не думаете, что это… — она постучала костяшками пальцев по камню и осеклась.

— Судя по звуку, оно полое, так что… — Броди обошёл предполагаемое яйцо и постучал с другой стороны.

— Осторожно! — выкрикнули все хором.

— Это не я, — сказал Броди, поспешно убирая руку от трещины. — Оно само.

Скотт оттащил назад Хлою, а Грир загородил Лизу собой. Илай торопливо подвёл кино поближе.

— Слушай, бро, — положив руку на кобуру, задумчиво проговорил Грир, — а ты случайно не видел там его мамашу? Ну, чтобы хоть представлять, что это может быть?

Скотт отрицательно помотал головой.

— Там вроде летали какие-то птицы, — припомнил Илай. — Довольно… большие, кстати…

— Интересно, чем они питаются, — не сводя взгляда с раскачивающегося яйца, сказал Грир.

— Даже если святым духом, Раш будет недоволен, — скептически поджала губы Лиза. — Оно ведь дышит, а у нас не пассажирский корабль, — передразнила она.

— А мы его выпустим на обратном пути! — Хлоя, затаив дыхание, наблюдала за появлением всё новых трещин.

— Кого, Раша? — усмехнулся Илай.

— Вот вы где, — немедленно раздался голос за его спиной.

«Демон!» — одними губами проговорил Илай, делая страшные глаза.

— Что здесь происходит? — поинтересовался Раш.

Но прежде чем кто-либо успел сказать хоть слово, яйцо брызнуло в разные стороны мелкими осколками, а в сторону Раша, будто прицельно на голос, метнулся сгусток зеленоватого пламени.

Все завопили, Раш пригнулся и инстинктивно прикрыл лицо рукой, выставив другую перед собой. Где-то секунда потребовалась на осознание, что они живы и можно снова начинать дышать. Но сделав облегчённый выдох, на вдохе все снова замерли. Потому что за пальцы выставленной вперёд руки Раша осторожно цеплялось тонкими коготками что-то невероятное.

— Это не птица, — с совершенно обалдевшим видом констатировал Илай.

Раш развернул руку ладонью вверх, и зверёк охотно встал на неё всеми четырьмя лапками. Крылья прекратили взбивать воздух, позволяя рассмотреть новорожденного получше. Собственно тело было размером с кулак, но длинная шея, хвост и особенно крылья зрительно увеличивали размеры зверька. Точёная головка в обрамлении игл тянулась к лицу Раша, полуразвёрнутые крылья слегка шевелились, помогая держать баланс.

— Тихо, маленький, — ласково сказал Раш, осторожно гладя зверька. — Тебя никто не обидит.

— Это… дракон? — недоверчиво спросила Лиза.

— Не думаю, — отозвался Раш, не разрывая зрительного контакта со зверьком. — Это не рептилия, у него скорее кожа, чем чешуя. Правда, довольно необычная.

Дракончик высыхал и темнел на глазах. В местах прикосновений его кожа начинала отливать бронзовым, слегка искрясь золотом, но потом цвет восстанавливался до тёплого коричневого оттенка. Взгляд дракончика не отрывался от лица Раша, и поглаживания ему определённо нравились: иглы перестали топорщиться, улеглись своеобразным воротником, крылья сложились, а тихое гудение напоминало кошачье мурлыканье.

— Всё в порядке. — Голос дока звучал так мягко, что Скотт и Грир выразительно переглянулись. — Он успокоился. Можете забирать своего питомца, мисс Армстронг.

Хлоя сделала шаг вперёд, Раш протянул руку ей навстречу, но дракончику эта идея явно пришлась не по вкусу. Развернувшись, он снова расправил крылья и издал жалобный звук, туго обвивая хвостом запястье Раша.

— Кажется, он против, сэр, — сказал Скотт, придерживая Хлою за локоть.

— Это не смешно, — сдвинул брови Раш.

— А никто и не смеётся, если вы не заметили, — пробормотал Илай.

Раш обвёл научную группу растерянным взглядом. Грир внимательно наблюдал за ним, Лиза смотрела с откровенным восхищением, Илай уткнулся в пульт кино, лишь время от времени поднимая глаза, чтобы удостовериться, что происходящее на экране действительно происходит. Броди чуть заметно улыбался, но это было скорее сочувствие.

Дракончик привлёк внимание, издав вопросительный звук. В нём явно слышалась просьба. Во всяком случае, всем так показалось. Хвост всё ещё браслетом обвивал запястье Раша, но теперь дракончик снова тянулся к его лицу, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза.

Раш зажмурился, на мгновение сжал переносицу.

— Кто-нибудь ещё это чувствует? — спросил он, тряхнув головой, словно отгоняя наваждение.

— Что, сэр? — забеспокоился Скотт.

— Ну… Эмоции. Голод, одиночество, страх…

— Это все люди чувствуют, — ухмыльнулся Грир. — Ну, иногда…

— Нет, не свои, — раздражённо перебил его Раш. — Его.

— Наверное, он хочет остаться с вами, — неуверенно предположила Хлоя. — Может, он как-то передаёт вам свои эмоции…

Скотт и Грир снова переглянулись.

— Ну, мы ничего не знаем об этих существах, — осторожно начал Скотт.

— Но скорее у меня едет крыша? — поморщился Раш. — Ладно.

Он развернулся и вышел из каюты Хлои, очевидно, забыв, зачем приходил. Илай тут же пустил кино вдогонку, но стоило аппарату приблизиться, как дракончик заметил его и зашипел. Раш обернулся и тоже заметил слежку. Нахмурился, затем внезапно улыбнулся, погладил дракончика и цапнул кино, отключая трансляцию.


	2. Защитник

Чем ближе Янг подходил к столовой, тем больше его терзали дурные предчувствия. На корабле явно что-то стряслось. В этом явно был замешан Раш. И главное, никто не удосужился поставить полковника в известность! Было от чего разозлиться…

За очередным поворотом Янг наткнулся на ещё одну довольно многочисленную группу, мысленно прикинул общее количество и окончательно перестал понимать, что происходит. Весь или почти весь экипаж можно было собрать в зале Врат, но никак не в столовой! К тому же принимают пищу предположительно сидя за столом, а это казалось и вовсе нереальным при таком скоплении народу. Там и стоя-то яблоку негде было бы упасть. Чем они там могли заниматься?

Янг прислушался, но обрывки разговоров повергли его в ещё большее недоумение. Поскольку из фраз «доктор Раш», «такой лапочка», «не дал погладить» и «хочу такого же» связный текст не составлялся, хоть убей!

На пороге столовой его встретил Грир, сперва шагнувший навстречу с явным намерением развернуть восвояси. Узнав полковника, Грир несколько стушевался, потом вытянулся и доложил:

— Пришлось удалить посторонних из помещения, сэр.

Янг кивнул, стараясь не показывать, что он не в курсе происходящего.

— А то руки суют, сэр. Покусает, и отвечай потом, — с усмешкой добавил Грир.

Янг постарался прогнать представившуюся картину того, как Хлоя и Лиза со смехом тянут руки к Рашу, пытаясь дёрнуть его за усы, а док лениво клацает зубами, словно сонный пёс на надоедливую муху.

Прогнать не вышло, потому что за открывшейся дверью оказалась практически та самая картина. Раш сидел за столом спиной к Янгу, вокруг собрались Беккер, Лиза, Хлоя и Илай. Скотт с некоторой опаской наблюдал за ними, стоя чуть поодаль. У Илая в руках был неизменный пульт, само кино висело над его плечом. Беккер держал поднос с кусочками разнообразных фруктов, собранных на планете, Хлоя и Лиза по очереди протягивали эти фрукты Рашу, а тот, судя по всему, с аппетитом их поедал.

Янг зажмурился и потряс головой. Снова открыл глаза.

Картина не изменилась.

— Ладно, — внезапно сказал Раш. — Думаю, эксперимент окончен. Мы уже всё перепробовали, но какой-либо реакции с его стороны я не чувствую.

— Хотите фруктов, сэр? — приподнимая поднос, спросил наконец заметивший полковника Беккер.

Янг не успел ответить, потому что девушки в один голос ойкнули, а Раш, вздрогнув, обернулся. На столе перед ним ожившей детской сказкой сидел крохотный дракон. «Такой лапочка», — вспомнил Янг и мысленно согласился. Дракончик был изящным, гибким… и таким же вредным, как его хозяин, определить которого оказалось даже слишком просто.

— О, чёрт… — вырвалось у Раша, когда дракончик вдруг тоже повернулся к Янгу, расправил крылья и зарычал. Ну, точнее, издал какой-то угрожающий звук, который ищущее привычные аналоги сознание тотчас окрестило рычанием. Иглы на затылке дракончика встали дыбом, и потрескивание проскакивающих между ними искр заставляло людей вздрагивать. — Нет-нет-нет!

Раш протянул руку, но так и не коснулся дракончика, вместо этого вдруг зажмурился, сделал глубокий вдох и длинный выдох. Затем ещё один.

— Кажется, работает…

Шагнувший ближе к столу Скотт с облегчением выдохнул. Хлоя укоризненно посмотрела на него и жестом показала, что можно опустить пистолет. Дракончик перестал рычать, хотя иглы ещё не улеглись.

— И что всё это значит? — спросил Янг, недовольно хмурясь. — Раш, как ты ухитрился его протащить?

— Стоп, — внезапно перебил его Раш, выставляя ладонь перед собой. — Полковник, прежде чем ты наговоришь того, о чём сам потом пожалеешь, просто остановись и послушай.

— Хорошо, — помедлив, кивнул Янг. — Я слушаю.

— Сэр… Если б я только знал, что оно живое, я бы никогда… — покраснев, начал Скотт.

— Это ты притащил его на корабль, лейтенант? — изумился Янг.

— Да, но только он принёс мне камень! Ну, мы думали, что это красивый камень, понимаете? — подключилась к объяснениям Хлоя.

Янг хмыкнул и с сомнением оглядел дракончика. Неужели его можно было принять за камень? Дракончик склонил голову набок и с неменьшим сомнением оглядел полковника. Странным образом при этом создавалось впечатление, что мысли у него отнюдь не лестные.

— Нет-нет, камень оказался яйцом, сэр, — без труда расшифровав взгляд Янга, сказал Скотт. — А потом из него вылупилось… вот.

— А что вы делали тут? — переварив информацию, уточнил Янг.

— Если существо только что родилось, оно наверняка хочет есть, — авторитетно заявила Лиза.

— Кстати, Раш, а как теперь? — внезапно поинтересовался Скотт.

— Ммм… Не знаю. — Раш сдвинул брови, прислушиваясь к себе. — То ли я ничего не чувствую, потому что объелся сам, то ли он уже не голоден. Или, — почесав подбородок, добавил он, — мне просто почудилось, что это его эмоции…

— Или он осмотрелся и перестал транслировать эмоции именно вам, — внесла своё предположение Хлоя.

Она осторожно протянула руку и погладила дракончика. Тот снова загудел и придвинулся поближе. У Раша вырвался нескрываемый вздох облегчения.

— Я имею право войти и посмотреть! — раздался от входа рассерженный голос Камиллы. — Что здесь происходит?

Дракончик, которого Хлое уже удалось переманить на свою сторону стола, молнией метнулся обратно к Рашу, прыгнул и уцепился всеми четырьмя лапами за футболку у него на груди.

— Чёрт возьми, Камилла! — не стал скрывать своё недовольство Раш, пытаясь не получить по лицу судорожно хлопающими крыльями и одновременно пресечь попытки дракончика залезть ему за шиворот.

— Похоже, он готов общаться, но при малейших признаках опасности кидается обратно к… родителю, — хихикнула Лиза.

Раш смерил её мрачным взглядом. «Кто назовёт мамой — убью», — читалось в нём.

— Наверное, вам пора дать ему имя, — не унималась Лиза.

— Никаких имён, — буркнул Раш, гладя присмиревшего дракончика.

— Что? Здесь? Происходит?! — Камилла снова обрела дар речи. Нет, подумать только, стоило ей отлучиться на сутки, как на корабле завелось такое!

— Вы пропустили остановку в раю, Камилла, — сказал Янг. — Но вы ещё успеете насладиться на обратном пути.

— Что значит «на обратном пути»?

— Мы сейчас возвращаемся к планете, на которой нашли реагент для системы жизнеобеспечения.

— Полковник Янг! — словно по сигналу ожила рация. — Где вы? Выход из сверхсветовой через пятнадцать минут.

— Иду, — откликнулся Янг и с сомнением посмотрел на Раша.

— И вы разрешили ему взять животное на корабль? — недоверчиво вздёрнула бровь Камилла.

— Лейтенант Скотт принёс яйцо для мисс Армстронг, думая, что это просто красивый камень, — не дал пуститься в долгие объяснения Раш.

Он поднялся, дракончик хлопнул крыльями, на миг потеряв равновесие, и неожиданно ловко перебрался Рашу на плечо.

— Классно смотритесь! — хмыкнул Илай.

Раш покосился на дракончика, тот издал тихий ласковый звук и потёрся о его небритую щёку.

— Нам пора идти, — пытаясь совладать с голосом, сказал Раш. Получилось плохо: в тоне было столько теплоты, что Янг едва не оглянулся в поисках того, кому могли быть предназначены эти слова. Но уж точно не ему!

Скотт и Илай тоже заторопились: Скотту предстоял выход на планету, а Илай должен был контролировать соединение.

— И что, вы так и будете ходить с ним на плече по кораблю? — не скрывая ироничной улыбки, поинтересовалась Камилла, выходя вслед за Рашем из столовой.

— Ну, вы же сорвали попытку передать его на попечение мисс Армстронг, — не полез за словом в карман Раш. — К тому же мне нужно потерпеть всего лишь сутки.

— А что будет потом? — забеспокоилась Хлоя, догоняя быстро шагающего дока. Дракончик легко приноровился к его походке, лишь иногда на поворотах взмахивая крыльями, чтобы удержаться.

— Потом мы его выпустим.

— Что-то мне кажется, что это не будет так просто, — пробормотал Илай. Оглянулся, проверяя, успевает ли за ними кино, тут же налетел на стену и тихо чертыхнулся.

— Если мы так и не найдём способа накормить его, всё будет очень даже просто, — возразила Лиза. — Он сам отправится на поиски пищи, как только окажется на родной планете.

— Может, он просто не хочет жрать траву? — понимающе скривился Грир. — Драконы же хищники, верно?

— Не думаю, что стоит обманываться внешним сходством, — покачала головой Лиза. — Это неизвестное существо из другой галактики. Оно может питаться чем угодно.

— В том числе людьми? — обернулся Янг.

— Ну… Я не это имела в виду, — стушевалась Лиза.

— Да или нет?

— Ну, теоретически, да…

— Не говорите ерунды, — раздражённо бросил Раш, заходя в лифт. — Если бы люди входили в его рацион, он бы давно уже кого-нибудь погрыз. А он не проявил ни малейшей агрессии, хотя поводов для этого было больше чем достаточно.

— Я бы так не сказал, — усмехнулся Янг. На всякий случай он держался на расстоянии, хотя после той первой вспышки дракончик действительно никак на него не реагировал.

— Ну, это… — Раш заметно смутился. — Это было другое.

— Неужели? — прищурился Янг.

— Думаю, не только я способен воспринимать его эмоции, но и он мои тоже, — неохотно признался Раш. Дракончик издал тихий звук, в котором каким-то образом угадывалось подтверждение.

— То есть ты…

— Но я умею себя сдерживать, а он — нет, — перебил его Раш. — Думаю, тебе стоит это учитывать.

Янг покосился на снова вставшие дыбом иголки и благоразумно промолчал.

Получается, когда он неожиданно вошёл в столовую и начал выражать недовольство, Раш испугался, а зверёк почувствовал это и решил его защитить? М-да… Ситуация…

 

***

Повторный выход на планету прошёл на удивление буднично. Конечно, на весь список потребовалось бы куда больше времени, а Судьба снова отмерила лишь пять часов. Раш удивлённо хмыкнул, поморщился, открыл свой блокнот и торопливо начал что-то в нём чиркать. Потом ему пришлось прерваться, поскольку пошли первые рапорты с планеты. По какому принципу Раш выбирал наиболее важные пункты списка, ни Грир, ни Скотт не понимали, но слушались беспрекословно.

Броди, правда, попробовал возражать, когда на исходе четвёртого часа Раш начал требовать непременно найти аргон, который стоял в списке чуть ли не последним по важности. На это док ядовито поинтересовался, собирается ли Броди зачищать сварочные швы вручную или у него вдруг образовался склад готовых запчастей, и вопрос был снят.

Дракончик всё это время так и просидел на плече у Раша. Когда док начал переругиваться с Броди, Янг с некоторой тревогой взглянул на него и обнаружил, что зверёк спит, свернувшись клубочком и спрятав голову под крыло. Хвост обвивался вокруг руки Раша, словно дракончик был диковинным браслетом-баджу.

Стоило Броди вернуться и снять скафандр, как они с доком немедленно сцепились насчёт очерёдности работ. Янг снова напрягся, потому что дракончик мог оказаться не в курсе привычек своего хозяина, а тот, похоже, успел забыть о некоторых особенностях своего питомца. Но дракончик продолжал мирно спать!

Когда Раш и Броди, продолжая переругиваться на ходу, скрылись из виду, Янг невольно подумал, что не отказался бы от такого детектора на постоянной основе. Интересно, как этот зверёк ухитряется отличать, когда док реально зол или раздражён, а когда попросту не сдерживает свой ядовитый язык, не испытывая настоящей злости?

Судьба благополучно ушла на сверхсветовую скорость, вернувшись на проложенный установщиками Врат курс. Остаток дня Янг занимался организацией разгрузки зала Врат, разбором и подсчётом продуктов, и устал от этой монотонной работы так, что даже мысль о море почти не радовала — ведь после этого зал Врат снова будет заставлен, а желающих помочь значительно поубавится, поскольку другого такого стимула уже не придумать.

Наутро Янг вполне уже привычно выслушал рапорты Ти Джей и Беккера о том, что Раш на подотчётной им территории не появлялся, убедился, что по рации он опять не отвечает, вздохнул, взял кружку с чаем и отправился на поиски. Нет, хорошо устроился этот шотландец! И ведь даже не наорёшь на него сегодня…

Поиски вышли более долгими, чем обычно, и чай успел совершенно безнадёжно остыть, поскольку в помещение, которое на Судьбе исполняло роль прачечной, Янг догадался заглянуть в последнюю очередь. Раш и Броди были там, и когда Раш, пробормотав благодарность, взял из рук полковника кружку, а Броди сопроводил это завистливым взглядом, Янг поклялся себе, что с завтрашнего дня этому цирку конец. Пусть загонять дока в столовую выйдет дольше, чем принести еду туда, где он находится, но примерять роль разносчика утреннего чая для всей научной группы полковнику не хотелось абсолютно.

— Как дела? — поинтересовался Янг, видя, что никто не торопится пояснять ему, что они забыли в прачечной с утра пораньше. Точнее, почему нужно пялиться на дверцу с такими напряжёнными лицами. Янг ещё понял бы, если бы дверца местной стиральной машины была, как положено, с окошечком, в котором можно наблюдать, как крутится бельё. Но Древние почему-то не додумались до такого усовершенствования своей техники.

— Сейчас увидим… — Напряжение в голосе Броди стало заметнее.

Раш усмехнулся углом рта, а дракончик вытянул шею, склонил голову набок и издал мелодичную ободряющую трель. Янг в очередной раз поразился, что незнакомые звуки не вызывают ни малейших трудностей с дешифровкой. Может быть, дракончик способен передавать эмоции не только Рашу, просто остальные улавливают их лишь на бессознательном уровне?

— Как себя вёл твой питомец?

— С ним оказалось гораздо проще договориться, чем с некоторыми людьми. — Раш ласково погладил дракончика. — К тому же он не задаёт глупых вопросов.

Броди проглотил смешок, а Янг предпочёл сделать вид, что эта шпилька вовсе не в его адрес, а в адрес отсутствующего тут Волкера. Однако задавать следующий вертевшийся на языке вопрос не стал, уставился на дверцу вместе с учёными.

Наконец, тренькнул сигнал, и зажглась лампочка, оповещая о конце цикла. Броди взялся за ручку дверцы, глубоко вздохнул, открыл машинку и извлёк из её недр одинокую футболку. Расправил, придирчиво рассматривая.

— По-моему, идеально, — вынес вердикт он.

А затем совершил нечто невероятное: подставил руку жестом «дай пять». И Раш охотно по ней хлопнул!

Янг наблюдал за этим, пытаясь понять — это он был так невнимателен раньше или же сегодня и вправду с доком творится что-то необычное?

— И в чём прикол? — в конце концов поинтересовался Янг.

— А, да, — спохватился Броди. — Мы тут… типа стирального порошка изобрели.

Он показал на контейнер, заполненный ядовито-зелёным кристаллическим веществом.

Янг только теперь отметил, что рукава нижней футболки Раша подозрительно белые, словно ему удалось разжиться новой одеждой. Проблема стирки всегда стояла достаточно остро, поскольку очищающий аэрозоль, по всей видимости, давно выдохся, и с грехом пополам избавлял одежду от заскорузлости и запаха пота. О большем мечтать не приходилось.

— И ради этого мы возвращались на планету? — тем не менее, нахмурился Янг.

Броди быстро взглянул на Раша, вздохнул и потупился.

— Нет, полковник, это просто один из наших экспериментов, — Раш устало потёр лоб и с ядовитой ноткой добавил: — В свободное от работы время.

Прежде чем Янг успел сообразить, как исправить ситуацию, Раш развернулся и вышел. Броди крупно написал на крышке контейнера «стиральный порошок, две ложки на белое, одну на цветное», затем нарисовал стрелку на панели и подписал «добавлять сюда».

— Ч-чёрт… — выдавил Янг. — Слушайте, я…

— Да я-то просто подал идею и пожертвовал цветную футболку для проверки дозы, — пожал плечами Броди, стараясь не глядеть на полковника. — Ну и повторить формулу я, конечно, смогу. Но Раш… Он всю ночь работал, и…

Янг скрипнул зубами и выскочил в коридор. Раша уже не было видно и оставалось только гадать, куда он направился. Янгу захотелось побиться головой о стену. Даже если бы он долго выбирал способ и тщательно готовился, ему вряд ли удалось бы так же смачно облажаться.

Пришлось пускаться на поиски Раша вторично. На сей раз док был в зале управления. Рацию он так и не удосужился включить, но запаса раскаяния у Янга хватило, чтобы спросить о причинах этого демарша спокойным тоном.

— Да раздражает, — буркнул Раш, покосившись на дракончика.

— Его? — удивился Янг. — Хочешь сказать, он чувствует электромагнитные волны?

— Похоже на то.

Раш низко опустил голову, пытаясь спрятать зевок, затем потёр глаза.

— Слушай… Почему бы тебе не отдохнуть? — внезапно спросил Янг вместо извинений. — Это ведь всё не срочно, так?

— Ну, когда-то этим нужно заниматься, — отвёл глаза Раш.

— Угу. То есть он ни к кому не идёт и так и не поел, верно? — несмотря на весь свой настрой, Янг с трудом сдерживался. — И сколько ты собрался не спать? Ещё сутки? А если он не улетит?

У Раша задёргался уголок рта, но глаз док не поднял и ничего не возразил.

— Чёрт, как же с тобой сложно-то, — вздохнул Янг. — Идём.

Он хотел взять Раша за локоть, но тут же представил себе реакцию дракончика в случае, если Раш опять испугается или разозлится, и передумал.

— Идём, — повторил он вместо этого. — Тебе нужно отдохнуть, и если для этого кому-то придётся сидеть рядом и караулить, чтобы твой питомец тебя не сожрал, значит, кто-то будет сидеть и караулить. Понял?

Раш внимательно посмотрел на него, словно удостоверяясь, что полковник не шутит, потом сполз со стула и поплёлся в медчасть.

— Что-то случилось? Доктор Раш, как вы себя чувствуете? Полковник, он вас всё же покусал? — засыпала их вопросами Ти Джей, едва увидев на пороге.

— Скорее, я его, — виновато буркнул Янг.

Ти Джей захлопала глазами, а Раш усмехнулся и сел на приглянувшуюся ему койку. Скинул ботинки, лёг и уснул, похоже, чуть ли не раньше, чем голова коснулась подушки. Во всяком случае, укрывать его одеялом пришлось Ти Джей, и док даже не шелохнулся при этом.

— Он стиральный порошок нахимичил, — кивнул Янг, заметив, как Ти Джей рассматривает футболку Раша. — А я ухитрился на него за это наорать, — повинился он.

— Ну, это не впервые, — улыбнулась углом рта Ти Джей. И внимательно взглянула на полковника.

— Нет, я хотел извиниться, но… — поморщился Янг.

— Не сумели?

Янг сокрушённо помотал головой.

— Так он поэтому не спал всю ночь? И какие были симптомы? Виски тёр?

— Нет, ничего такого, — торопливо ответил Янг. — Я просто… Ну, догадался, что он опасается спать, пока этот зверёк с ним. А до планеты ещё почти сутки лететь.

— Ну вот, а говорите, не сумели, — мягко улыбнулась Ти Джей, отходя к шкафам. — Я так поняла, проблема в том, что этот… дракончик… так ничего и не ел с тех самых пор, как вылупился, верно?

— Именно.

— Я попробую по анализу крови определить, чем он может питаться.

— Осторожнее, — предостерёг её Янг.

Ти Джей мазнула ваткой по коже дракончика, свернувшегося клубком на подушке Раша, закусила губу и аккуратно воткнула иглу. Точнее, попыталась. В том месте, где игла касалась кожи дракончика, золотистые искры собрались в пронзительно яркую точку, не пропуская инородный предмет под кожу. Как будто тыкаешь кончиком карандаша в резиновый мяч.

— Попробуй в другом месте.

Ти Джей попробовала. С тем же результатом.

Янг нахмурился и заиграл желваками. Это ему уже совсем не нравилось. Инопланетное животное оказалось практически неуязвимо. Почему-то не возникало даже сомнений, что пули эту тварь тоже не возьмут.

Впрочем, Янг знал, почему. Потому что эта штука приклеилась не к кому-то, а к Рашу. А док просто обожал влипать по-крупному.


	3. Западня

До планеты с морем Судьба должна была долететь к четырём часам ночи по корабельному времени, поэтому к вечеру коридоры опустели. Все, кто уже сменился, торопливо поужинали и отправились отдыхать. Даже в импровизированном баре Броди сидела лишь одна компания, да и те при появлении полковника вдруг спешно засобирались уходить.

— Вот, попробуйте, — Броди поставил перед Янгом стеклянную кружку, на дне которой плескалась яркая оранжевая жидкость. — Народ уже окрестил это «фантой».

— Спасибо. Кхм… Я хотел бы извиниться и перед вами, — уткнувшись взглядом в кружку и сведя брови к переносице, сказал Янг.

— Эээ… Ладно, — растерянно кивнул Броди. — В смысле, да. Хорошо. Я… Эээ… Да, конечно.

— Ещё я хотел спросить, — улыбнувшись, прекратил его мучения Янг, — вы случайно не в курсе, где Раш?

— Нет, — помотал головой Броди. — Я его весь день не видел.

— И не знаете, что он планировал на сегодня?

— Вам перечислить триста пунктов его плана на первую половину дня или сразу все семьсот пятьдесят девять на ближайшие сутки? — усмехнулся Броди.

— М-да, — вздохнул Янг. — М-м, хорошая штука! — одобрительно кивнул он, залпом опрокинув в себя «фанту».

— Жаль, что я не смог помочь.

— Не берите в голову.

Выйдя от Броди, Янг направился в медчасть, решив в этот раз начать поиски Раша с наименее вероятного места его нахождения. Вдруг опять повезёт?

— Да быть того не может! — пробормотал он, увидев с порога, что Ти Джей играет с дракончиком. Тот, словно котёнок, внимательно следил за пятнышком света на одеяле и время от времени пытался его поймать, то наступая передними лапами, то тыкаясь носом.

Янгу хватило одного взгляда, чтобы убедиться в том, что Раш не сплавил своего питомца, убежав по делам, а на самом деле продолжает мирно спать, уткнувшись в подушку длинным носом. Янг посмотрел на часы и покачал головой. Он не мог припомнить случая, чтобы до стазиса Раш спал так долго. Даже после очередной бессонной ночи дока можно было встретить в любой части корабля уже через пять-шесть часов после того, как он отправился отдыхать. И ведь даже свет в медчасти всего лишь приглушён, да и Ти Джей вовсю хихикает над урчащим и разочарованно попискивающим дракончиком…

— Ох, простите, сэр, я вас не заметила, — Ти Джей поспешно согнала с лица улыбку и выключила фонарик.

— Я давно не слышал твоего смеха, — осторожно сказал Янг.

Ти Джей отвела взгляд и закусила губу. Похоже, развивать эту тему не стоило.

— Могу подменить тебя, — предложил Янг. — Наверное, ты и сама захочешь отдохнуть перед посещением планеты.

— Нет-нет, — помотала головой Ти Джей. — Вот кому точно не стоит здесь оставаться, так это вам, сэр.

Она бросила быстрый взгляд на Раша, словно проверяя что-то.

— Поясни? — нахмурился Янг.

— Сэр, вы же видели, как этот зверёк реагирует на эмоции доктора Раша? Сейчас идёт фаза медленного сна, но, по моим прикидкам, вот-вот должна наступить другая. Та, в которой он будет видеть сны… Понимаете?

— Ты намекаешь, что Рашу может присниться кошмар с моим участием? И тогда…

— И тогда я не возьмусь предсказать последствия, — кивнула Ти Джей.

Янг помолчал, играя желваками. Против фактов не поспоришь, но его довольно чувствительно задела уверенность Ти Джей, что среди всех находящихся на корабле именно он — главный кандидат на личное участие в кошмарах Раша. А сама Ти Джей? Разве не она вырезала у Раша из груди маячок? Разве не её лицо он увидел, очнувшись в самый разгар операции?..

Паузу прервал тихий стон. На лице Ти Джей отразился настоящий ужас, и Янг почувствовал себя неуютно. Если дракончик нападёт на него — это полбеды, можно укрыться или отбиться, но вот получить такое подтверждение относительно содержания кошмаров Раша…

Дракончик уже расправил крылья и поставил дыбом иголки, но почему-то медлил, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо дока. Хотя Рашу явно снилось что-то плохое, дракончик то ли понимал, что это сон, то ли не мог разобраться в происходящем там.

— Может, его разбудить? — едва шевеля губами, спросил Янг.

— Мне кажется, в этом нет необходимости. Смотрите, смотрите!

Ти Джей взглядом указала на дракончика. Тот прильнул к Рашу, положив голову ему на висок, и тихо гудел. Глаза Раша под закрытыми веками продолжали лихорадочно метаться, но дыхание постепенно успокаивалось. Рука, вцепившаяся в одеяло, расслабилась. Дракончик гудел всё тише, и Янг в какой-то момент поймал себя на том, что у него закрываются глаза.

— Тетта-ритм, — восхищённо прошептала Ти Джей. — Это невероятно, сэр.

Прошло ещё несколько минут. Янг так увлёкся борьбой с накатывающей сонливостью, что даже пропустил момент, когда дракончик замолчал. Ти Джей подошла к Рашу и осторожно прижала пальцы к его горлу. Затем ласково погладила снова улёгшегося на подушке дракончика и вернулась к Янгу.

— Двенадцать минут фазы быстрого сна, — сказала она, почти не понижая голос. — И уже больше ста минут в общей сложности. Думаю, скоро он проснётся, выспавшись так, как не высыпался уже давно. Пульс в норме, наполненность хорошая. Этот малыш — просто чудо, идеальное лекарство для доктора Раша. Я не смогла бы сделать ничего подобного, даже будь я настоящим врачом со всей медициной Земли за плечами.

— А что он делает?

Янг недоверчиво посмотрел на свернувшегося клубочком дракончика. Вряд ли Раш придёт в восторг, если окажется, что новый питомец способен как-то влиять на него самого.

— Я сомневаюсь, что он делает это сознательно, — пожала плечами Ти Джей. — Скорее, он так питается…

— Что?! — Янг с трудом подавил порыв шагнуть к койке и отшвырнуть маленького монстра подальше от Раша.

— Нет-нет, это не вредит доктору Рашу! — успокоила его Ти Джей. — Даже наоборот. Забирая излишки энергии, этот зверёк помогает ему.

— Забирает кошмары? — уточнил Янг.

— Ну… Технически так и получается. Во время кошмара наш мозг переходит практически в ритм бодрствования, а дракончика, судя по всему, интересуют только высокочастотные ритмы. К тому же он забирает такие крошечные порции энергии, что доктор Раш не просыпается, но его сновидение теряет яркость, а потом и вовсе пропадает, и начинается фаза медленного сна.

— Вместо того чтобы проснуться в поту и с криком, — поморщился Янг. — И сколько раз это уже происходило?

— По счастью, не каждый раз. Считая эту, две из пяти фаз быстрого сна, — вздохнула Ти Джей. — Но если бы не этот зверёк, доктор Раш проспал бы всего часа четыре с небольшим, до первого кошмара. И из этих четырёх часов на фазу быстрого сна пришлось бы минут двадцать пять, то есть он бы катастрофически не выспался.

— Ты хочешь сказать…

— Я хочу сказать, что не могу выполнять свои обязанности должным образом, не получая всей информации. — Ти Джей потупилась и закусила губу. — Учитывая последние события, я считаю, имеется серьёзный повод для беспокойства. Сэр, запасного сердца ни у кого нет.

Янг двинул желваками. Да, это было серьёзно. Проблемы с сердцем в их ситуации легко превращались в смертный приговор. Ну почему именно Раш? Кого-то другого можно было бы заставить хотя бы соблюдать режим питания и сна, а заодно попробовать избегать лишних волнений, но с Рашем полковник просто заранее отказывался связываться.

— Что ты предлагаешь?

— Оставить его тут.

Янг коротко рассмеялся. Запереть Раша в медчасти? Да уж, прекрасно! Отличное предложение.

— Сэр, даже со всем этим оборудованием мне банально не хватит опыта, а когда дело касается сердца, действовать нужно очень быстро, — сдвинула брови Ти Джей. — Если не принимать никаких профилактических мер, то пройдёт месяц, полгода, максимум год — что-нибудь случится, и...

— Раш предпочтёт прожить это время, занимаясь исследованиями… — начал Янг.

— Да, но разве это существо ему помешает? — перебила его Ти Джей.

— Погоди, ты сейчас о чём?

— Я предлагаю оставить этого зверька на корабле, — подняла брови Ти Джей. — А вы что подумали, сэр?

 

***

Несмотря на ночное время, заспанных лиц в зале Врат практически не наблюдалось. Люди были радостно возбуждены, предвкушая несколько часов удовольствия.

Янг поймал себя на мысли, что дракончик на плече Раша уже кажется ему вполне обыденной деталью, и снова вернулся к обдумыванию предложения Ти Джей. Понять, нравится ли ему это предложение, пока не получалось.

На одной чаше весов был прекрасно выспавшийся и оттого непривычно добродушный Раш, смех Ти Джей и всяческие положительные эмоции остальной части экипажа. На другой чаше была реакция на Янга, отключенная рация Раша и способ питания дракончика.

Последнее особенно не нравилось Янгу. Конечно, по уверениям Ти Джей, никакого вреда это не наносило, но ведь дракончик будет расти. Что, если в какой-то момент Раш не сможет его «прокормить»? Сможет ли кто-то другой заменить его, если доку понадобятся все силы для решения какой-либо задачи? Ти Джей уверяла, что по данным активности мозга как минимум Хлоя и Броди достаточно близки к нужному уровню, но пока дракончик демонстрировал редкостную избирательность, не отходя слишком далеко от Раша даже в те периоды, когда тот погружался в глубокий сон с дельта-ритмом.

Подступиться к самому доку с подобным разговором Янг так и не решился, а время на раздумья уже вышло.

Соединение установилось, и все нетерпеливо начали переминаться с ноги на ногу, поглядывая в сторону консолей в ожидании разрешения, поскольку Раш зачем-то потребовал сначала отправить на планету кино.

— Да что там могло измениться за двое суток? — ворчал Илай, посылая кино за горизонт событий. — Только время теряем. Вот блин… — вырвалось у него, когда на пульте появилась картинка.

— Только не говори, что там ночь, — жалобно попросила Хлоя.

— Хуже. Там вода.

Илай развернул кино, показывая, что уровень моря поднялся и нижний край Врат скрылся под водой.

— Нас не начнёт заливать? — нахмурился подошедший поближе Янг, с тревогой поглядывая на волнующуюся поверхность горизонта событий.

— Нет-нет, — успокоил его Раш. — Сейчас проход открыт туда, а он односторонний. Но пока вода не спадёт, мы не сможем вернуться, не затопив при этом зал Врат, так что…

— Откуда ты знал?

Янг прищурился, старательно сдерживая подозрения в узде. Конечно, сложно было предполагать, что Раш мог каким-то образом подстроить наводнение, чтобы не возвращать дракончика на его родную планету. Да и намерения оставить его на корабле Раш вроде бы не разделял. Хотя ход его мыслей всегда оставался загадкой.

В любом случае, подобное совпадение Янгу очень не нравилось, хоть он и делал изо всех сил вид, что просто интересуется, каким образом док догадался о наводнении. Видимо, всё-таки делал он это недостаточно старательно: дракончик приподнялся, ставя иголки дыбом.

— Я просто предположил. — Раш недовольно глянул на своего питомца, тот протяжно свистнул, складывая крылья, однако иголки не улеглись, так и продолжали стоять дыбом, потрескивая искрами. — Когда мы вернулись к планете с редкими металлами, таймер обратного отсчёта вновь установился на точно такое же время, как и в прошлый раз. А тут, — Раш указал на таймер, — одиннадцать часов вместо восьми с половиной. Мы не знаем точно, как Судьба выбирает время остановки, но зато знаем, что она получает информацию от Врат на планете. Возможно, это не наводнение, а прилив. И через два с небольшим часа мы сможем попасть на планету.

— А зачем ждать? — Грир поправил ремень автомата. — Там воды от силы по пояс. Ну, может, некоторым по грудь, — с усмешкой добавил он. — Но можно дойти до берега вброд.

Янг вопросительно посмотрел на Раша. Судя по тому, как док морщился, идея ему не нравилась, но он молчал. Вероятно, внятных доводов против у него не было. Либо же инициатива Грира попросту ставила под угрозу план Раша оставить дракончика на корабле, не советуясь ни с кем.

— Я готов, сэр, — сказал Грир.

— Илай, пригони свою платформу, — попросил Раш. Илай высоко поднял брови, но послушно вышел.

— Да зачем?..

— Для моего спокойствия, сержант, — ворчливо оборвал его Раш.

— Ещё одна догадка? — с немалой долей сарказма поинтересовался Янг.

Раш снова промолчал, зато дракончик на его плече расправил крылья, и Янг поспешно сделал вид, что вопрос был риторическим.

Илай пригнал платформу, и Грир направился к Вратам, толкая её перед собой.

— Будь осторожен, — попросила Лиза, когда он проходил мимо.

— Не бойся, я не сахарный, не растаю, — усмехнулся Грир. — Эй, а это что у тебя?

— Дейл подарил, — расплылась в улыбке Лиза, показывая странную помесь водолазных и солнцезащитных очков. Грубая резиновая оправа плотно прилегала к лицу, а стёкла были затемнены. Несмотря на ужасный внешний вид, эти очки вполне решали задачу, и Лиза светилась счастьем.

— Да ты никак подкатываешь к моей девушке? — с шутливой угрозой спросил Грир, поворачиваясь к Волкеру.

— Это не я, — смешался тот, торопливо отступая на шаг. — Это… вон они, — он указал в сторону консолей. — Раш придумал, а Броди сделал.

— Ну, значит, им и спасибо! — поворачиваясь к консолям, громко сказал Грир.

Раш сделал вид, что не понимает, о чём вообще речь, а Броди отвернулся, скрывая усмешку. Кивнув, Грир продолжил путь к Вратам, толкая платформу перед собой.

Воды на той стороне оказалось действительно по пояс, однако стоило лишь спуститься с пандуса, как набежавшая волна захлестнула Грира аж по подбородок, едва не сбив с ног.

— Порядок, — сплюнув воду, тем не менее отрапортовал Грир, поднимая автомат выше.

Илай взял на себя управление платформой, и теперь она плыла рядом, вровень с макушкой Грира.

— Вроде всё спокойно. Птички какие-то летают. Местные чайки, наверное. Кричат, во всяком случае, так же мерзко, — ухмыльнулся Грир. — Двигаюсь к тем пальмам, где уже сухо.

До пальм, казалось, было рукой подать, но идти ему приходилось боком, держа автомат на вытянутых вверх руках и следя за набегающей волной, чтобы не сбило с ног и не утащило на глубину. Это сержанта и спасло. Надвигающиеся в этой волне тени он заметил раньше, чем они успели приблизиться.

Положив автомат на платформу, Грир ухватился за неё, подпрыгнул, рывком забросил ногу и чётко, словно на тренировке, подтянулся, переваливаясь через край.

— Поднимай!

Илай выполнил приказ едва ли не до того, как он прозвучал, и внушительные клешни щёлкнули вхолостую, а щупальца соскользнули, едва мазнув присосками по краю платформы.

— Давай к берегу! — повернувшись к шарику кино, велел Грир, и тут же завопил: — О, чёрт!!!

Мелькнула какая-то тень, раздалась автоматная очередь, — и картинка на пульте Илая вдруг пропала.

— Вот блин…

— Ты ещё можешь управлять платформой? — быстро спросил Раш. — Команда проходит?

— Не знаю, — растерянно пожал плечами Илай, тряся пульт.

— Давай другое кино, — приказал Раш. — Быстрее!

— О, смотрите! — Из мельтешения теней на пульте сложилось что-то осмысленное. — Оно… Кажется, оно под водой! А это…

У Илая затряслись руки так, что он чуть не выронил пульт.

— Стоять! — прикрикнул Раш на рванувшегося к Вратам Янга. Тот от неожиданности послушался. — Это не он. Подними выше. Сумеешь? Илай!

— Да, да, сейчас, — пробормотал Илай.

Кино вынырнуло из мутной от крови воды, оставив внизу разрываемую на части тушу. Сверху стало видно распластавшееся крыло и скрюченную птичью лапу. Это всех успокоило, но не до конца.

— А где Грир? — поторопил Янг.

— Ищу, ищу, — Илай заставил кино подняться выше и повернуться. — Вон, смотрите, там у пальм наша платформа!

Едва они успели с облегчением выдохнуть, заметив возле платформы живого и невредимого, хотя и мокрого с ног до головы Грира, как всё повторилось. Мелькнувшая тень, рывок, звуки выстрелов, — и картинка пропала.

— …ите, приём? — ожила рация Янга. — Полковник Янг, сэр! Повторяю. Как слышите, приём?

— Слышим тебя, сержант. В чём дело?

— Не тратьте кино, сэр. Этих птиц тут навалом. Я в безопасности, свяжемся через два часа.

Раш нахмурился, отобрал у Илая пульт, отмотал запись назад и начал что-то рассматривать.

— Насчёт безопасности… Мы там были довольно долго, конечно, но мы и в море купались, не встретив этих тварей, — выразил сомнение Скотт.

— Мы были там перед заходом солнца, а у этих… животных может быть такой суточный ритм, что в это время они спят, — пояснила Лиза. — На рассвете птицы, вероятно, прилетают за пропитанием, и морские твари подходят ближе к берегу, чтобы поохотиться, в свою очередь, на птиц. А к вечеру они возвращаются на глубину.

— Мы сможем держать Врата открытыми, пока не заберём его? — спросил Янг.

Раш вернул пульт Илаю, что-то быстро прикинул в блокноте, посмотрел данные на консоли и поморщился.

— Вообще, на пару часов непрерывного набора энергии должно хватить, — сказал он, качая головой. — Но тогда уже через пять-семь часов придётся вернуть всех с планеты и лететь прямиком на подзарядку.

— Ты же понимаешь, что мы не бросим его там одного? — нахмурился Янг, повышая голос.

Раш опустил взгляд и то ли усмехнулся, то ли у него задёргался уголок рта, — Янг не сумел разобрать. Повисшую тишину прервал дракончик. Он сложил свои иголки, загудел и ласково потёрся головой о щёку Раша. Напряжение отпустило всех разом, и Янг в очередной раз подумал, что предложение Ти Джей оставить зверька на корабле не лишено смысла. Если бы только…

— Мы можем послать туда несколько человек, чтобы помочь Гриру продержаться, сэр, — задумчиво сказал Скотт.

— И как они туда попадут? По воздуху?

При воспоминании о клешнях и щупальцах Янга передёрнуло от отвращения. Теперь эти твари будут начеку, а второй платформы у них нет.

— А у нас что, закончился запас С-4? — поднял брови Раш.

 

***

Два часа спустя выяснилось, что Врата залило полностью. Не сумев установить связь с Гриром и прошедшими к нему морпехами по рации, Янг велел запустить ещё одно кино. Пройдя через Врата, аппарат оказался в воде, с трудом увернулся от атаковавших его тварей, похожих на гигантскую помесь краба с осьминогом, вынырнул на поверхность и моментально был сбит очередной птицей.

Илай еле успел разглядеть, что над поверхностью видна лишь верхушка кольца Врат. Раш от этой картины спал с лица, но Янг если и разозлился, то на себя самого.

— Можешь точнее сказать, как долго будет длиться прилив?

— Нужно снять данные со сканеров. Сколько времени занимает оборот вокруг оси, сколько у планеты спутников, — пожал плечами Волкер, которому Раш взглядом переадресовал вопрос полковника.

— Хорошо, работайте, — кивнул Янг. — Внимание! В ближайшее время выход на планету не состоится, — объявил он, выйдя на середину зала Врат. — Все могут пока вернуться к своим делам.

— До скал, где я нашёл… гнездо, меньше получаса ходу, — тоном приходского священника сказал Скотт, когда Янг вновь присоединился к группе у консолей. — Я уверен, они успели добраться туда, сэр. Просто вода глушит сигнал…

— Надеюсь, они выберут другое место для укрытия, — глухо вставил Раш. — Вряд ли родичи этого малыша будут гостеприимнее других тамошних обитателей.

— Я уверен, сержант Грир продержится до того момента, когда мы сможем их забрать. — Янг проводил взглядом последнюю группу разочарованных сорвавшимся выходом на планету людей и привычно заложил руки за спину. — Раш… Ты думаешь, что вода не спадёт до самого отлёта?

— У меня нет данных, чтобы строить предположения, — пряча глаза, быстро ответил Раш. Его эмоции сбивали с толку даже дракончика, который то расправлял, то складывал крылья, то ставил дыбом иголки, то начинал жалобно попискивать.

— Слушай… — Янг тяжело вздохнул. — Если кто-то и виноват в сложившейся ситуации, то это я. И сейчас мне нужны твои догадки… не для того, чтобы было, кого обвинить. Ясно?

Раш бросил на него быстрый недоверчивый взгляд, покусал губу и неохотно заговорил:

— Если я правильно помню положение и движение солнца, сутки на этой планете составляют порядка полутора земных. При этом день значительно длиннее ночи. Когда мы прошли на планету, песок уже был сухим, а море — спокойным, но я полагаю, что при такой температуре это могло занять не более пары часов. Так что к вечеру, где-то за десять-двенадцать часов до захода солнца, вода, вероятно, спадёт. Но, боюсь, это произойдёт уже после нашего отлёта.

— Но ведь нам не обязательно ждать, пока вода уйдёт совсем? Достаточно и того, чтобы Грир мог подойти к Вратам и набрать адрес. Вряд ли небольшое количество воды, которое попадёт в зал Врат вместе с ними…

— Не в этом дело, — Раш поморщился и мотнул головой. — Врата не закроются. Давление воды будет удерживать проход открытым.

— Ты хочешь сказать…

— Я ничего не хочу говорить, полковник, — с раздражением перебил его Раш. — Если я снова ошибусь, то буду очень рад.

Он развернулся и быстрым шагом покинул зал. Янг посмотрел ему вслед, затем перевёл взгляд на Врата. Похоже, вопрос с дракончиком разрешился сам собой. Не сказать, чтобы Янг был доволен тем, как именно он разрешился, но об этом можно было поговорить и потом. Сейчас на повестке дня стояла другая проблема. Нужно было как-то вытаскивать Грира с парнями с этой коварной планеты, и Янг был почти уверен, что у Раша уже есть план, как это сделать. Оставалось вытрясти из него этот план.


	4. Плюс константа

— В общем… Это надолго, — глубокомысленно сказал Волкер, разглядывая созданную компьютером Судьбы модель планетарной системы. — Пока вот эта планета со своими девятью спутниками не отойдёт достаточно далеко. А она только вошла в зону.

Он покосился на сидящего на ступенях мостика Раша с таким виноватым видом, словно не только наводнение, но и планета, и каждый из девяти спутников были его рук делом.

— Дыхательные аппараты… — пробормотал устроившийся возле консоли Броди, размышляя вслух.

Может быть, никто бы и не заметил, как у Раша дёрнулась щека, но дракончик отреагировал тревожным посвистыванием, и Броди торопливо извинился. Сам Раш не слишком-то распространялся насчёт понятий синих пришельцев о гостеприимстве, зато Хлоя не была столь сдержанна, так что с некоторых пор научная группа старалась избегать в их присутствии скользких тем вроде расписывания прелестей дайвинга. Когда подобное всё же случалось, Раш старался не показывать, что это его как-то задевает, хотя никто не стал бы развивать болезненную для него тему специально, поэтому предупреждение дракончика пришлось кстати.

— Проблема не в этом, — покачал головой Раш, отмахнувшись от извинений Броди. — Из-за давления воды с той стороны горизонта событий Врата не закроются. Как минимум тридцать восемь минут.

— А если мы откроем их незадолго перед тем, как Судьба вернётся на сверхсветовую скорость? — почесав в затылке, предложил Броди.

— Рискованно, — поморщился Раш. — Неизвестно, есть ли приоритет у программы обратного отсчёта. И даже если есть, по меньшей мере ещё несколько минут Судьба будет ждать, чтобы перенос завершился. — Раш кивнул в сторону устроившегося в командирском кресле Илая, напоминая, как тот «держал» Врата для Скотта и Грира. — Можете подсчитать, сколько галлонов воды попадёт в зал Врат?

— А главное, сколько этих существ, — с гримасой отвращения добавила Лиза, на секунду повернувшись к остальным и изобразив руками щёлкающие клешни.

— А нельзя поставить какой-нибудь… сачок? На Врата? — поинтересовался Волкер.

— Щит?.. — Броди переглянулся с Рашем и пожал плечами. — Кстати, это решило бы и проблему воды…

— Хорошая мысль, но запоздавшая, — с сожалением сказал Раш. — Чтобы сделать диафрагму как на Земле, у нас нет материалов и оборудования. А на силовой щит не хватит энергии.

— Эээ… Народ… — Илай развернулся вместе с командирским креслом, отрываясь от консоли. — Адрес только что был помечен как неактивный. Может, конечно, это временно… — неуверенно добавил он.

— Но скорее всего, с Вратами что-то произошло, — Раш с досадой хлопнул себя по колену. Дракончик беспокойно пискнул. — Или, как минимум, Судьба заблокировала адрес на всё время, пока Врата на планете будут оставаться под водой.

— Может, обойти блокировку?.. — пробормотал Илай.

— Это не решит основную проблему, так что не трать на это время.

— А как же?.. — Лиза бросила свою работу и вскочила с места.

— Вероятно, мы не сможем вернуть их, используя Врата. Но это не значит, что мы не будем пытаться, — успокоил её Раш.

— Да, но планета недосягаема для шаттла, — напомнил Волкер.

— Спасибо, мистер Волкер, я в курсе.

В голосе Раша было не больше яда, чем обычно, но дракончик на его плече расправил крылья и поставил дыбом иголки. Волкер непроизвольно отшатнулся, а Раш недовольно мотнул головой, поднялся и ушёл с мостика.

— Он что-нибудь придумает, — негромко сказал Броди, подходя к Лизе. Та проводила Раша растерянным взглядом и опустилась обратно в кресло, но про работу даже не вспомнила. А между тем на её консоли разгорались красным сразу два предупреждения. Броди быстро ликвидировал проблему и сдержанно улыбнулся на благодарный кивок Лизы.

— Да что тут можно придумать, — пробормотал Илай, успевший убедиться, что так просто блокировку адреса не обойти. — Если только быстренько изобрести машину времени, чтобы вернуться и не пускать туда никого с самого начала…

 

***

Раш резко, со скрежетом перечеркнул написанное и отшвырнул кусок мела. Вырвал пару страниц из блокнота, скомкал и бросил в угол. Немного отпустило. Тогда Раш устало прислонился к стене спиной и сполз на пол. Дракончик, взлетевший с плеча из-за резкого движения, приземлился ему на колено и вытянул шею, заглядывая в глаза. Тревожные посвистывания сменились умиротворяющим гудением. Раш протянул руку и погладил зверька. Золотистые переливы его кожи тоже действовали успокаивающе.

— Я в порядке, — сказал Раш вслух. — Просто…

Внезапно дракончик встрепенулся и зашипел. Проследив направление его взгляда, Раш заметил неслышно подошедшего Янга.

— И давно ты там стоишь? — с невольно прорвавшимся раздражением спросил Раш.

— Почему ты ушёл с мостика? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Янг. Помедлил, затем сел у противоположной стены.

Раш прищурился. Интересно, случайно ли полковник это сделал? Или пытается снова напомнить ему про обещание ничего не скрывать, данное тогда на инопланетном корабле? Раш помял плечо. Собственно, он и не собирался. Было бы что скрывать! Пока что у него на руках одна лишь злость на собственную ограниченность, не позволяющую найти решение. А тут ещё и дракончик, реагирующий на его эмоции слишком уж непосредственно. На воспоминания, кстати, тоже…

— Оказавшись в людном месте без штанов, люди обычно чувствуют себя дискомфортно и стремятся уединиться, — буркнул Раш, пытаясь прогнать из сознания воспоминания о том разговоре и, главное, обо всём, что ему предшествовало. Вроде получилось, дракончик сложил крылья и опустил иголки.

— Значит, ты хотел бы вернуть его на планету?

Раш вздохнул и откинул голову назад, упираясь затылком в стену. Как он устал от вечных подозрений! Нет, он просто мечтал о такой обузе, забирающей силы и выдающей его чувства всем и каждому!

— Да, и вернуть назад сержанта Грира я хотел бы тоже! Ну, излагай, — бросил он.

— Что излагать? — сдвинул брови Янг.

— Очередной гениальный план Илая, которому я не должен мешать.

Усталость накатывала тяжёлыми волнами, вызывая желание свернуться прямо тут на полу и уснуть, а не объяснять в очередной раз, о чём Илай не подумал, вызывая у полковника новые подозрения, и так по кругу…

— Я понимаю, — неожиданно кивнул Янг. — Это было… несправедливо. Но это была только симуляция. Ты не забыл?

— Разве? — криво улыбнулся Раш. Можно подумать, раньше такого не происходило. Конечно, увидев в симуляции собственными глазами, к чему приведёт такое решение, полковник выбрал иную тактику, но теперь-то он снова не видит последствий. Значит, вопрос в доверии. А Рашу он никогда не доверял.

— Послушай… — Янг запнулся, мотнул головой и перешёл в атаку. — Как, по-твоему, я должен принимать решение, если ты скрываешь большую часть информации? Да, у тебя были причины мне не доверять, я не спорю. Но и у меня были причины не доверять тебе! И что, так и будет продолжаться?

На мгновение Рашу показалось, что полковник прав. Даже щёки обожгло от мысли, что его поведение выглядит чистым ребячеством. Действительно, как принимать решение, имея на руках только план Илая с одной стороны и неодобрительное молчание с другой? А выбирать напрямую между решением Раша и решением Илая полковнику и в самом деле довелось лишь в симуляции. Янг не может отвечать за тот выбор, ведь его сделал, по сути, не он. И обижаться на это тем более бессмысленно…

Но потом привычное хладнокровное здравомыслие напомнило, что это Янг ещё в самом начале путешествия отказался от предложения советоваться с ним перед принятием решений. И что он просто не в состоянии изложить всю информацию, которой располагает. Её слишком много, и невозможно заранее предсказать, что окажется важным. И что основная причина не доверять друг другу крылась не в отношении или старых обидах, а в противоположности их целей. Разве в этом хоть что-то изменилось? То есть на словах-то изменилось, а на деле?

Однако полковник был действительно прав в главном: так не могло продолжаться. Янг не может доверять ему, не видя того, что видит он. А Раш не может откровенно рассказывать о том, что видит, потому что не доверяет Янгу. Замкнутый круг. Тупик. И кто-то должен сделать первый шаг, если они хотят что-то изменить.

— Ладно, — Раш потёр лоб и внимательно взглянул на Янга. — Чего ты хочешь сейчас? У меня нет решения…

— У тебя нет готового решения, — перебил его Янг. — Но ты знаешь, что не сработает в тех вариантах, которые уже отбросил, так? — Он взглядом указал на скомканные листки.

— Ну… Возможно, — кивнул Раш, невольно снова начиная заводиться. — И чего ты хочешь? Чтобы я сделал так, чтобы они сработали? Или чтобы Илай решил, что ничего страшного, и…

— Раш, стоп! — Янг вскочил на ноги и вставил ладони перед собой. — Остановись. Я понимаю, что тебе пришлось нелегко. И мне нечем оправдаться. Но я прошу дать мне шанс. Давай ещё раз попробуем доверять друг другу? Я постараюсь не подвести.

Раш внимательно смотрел на него снизу вверх и молчал. Не слишком ли это хорошо, чтобы быть правдой? С другой стороны, разве это не просто слова? Что помешает полковнику выслушать его, а потом решить, что достаточных оснований для опасений нет, что Раш преследует свои цели, и так далее? Увы, пока не попробуешь — не узнаешь.

— Ладно, — Раш сжал переносицу, пытаясь вернуть хоть какую-то ясность мыслям. — Чего ты хочешь от меня сейчас?

— Для начала — пошли в столовую. — Янг шагнул ближе и протянул руку. Дракончик, к удивлению Раша, никак не отреагировал на это. — Я проголодался, а ты, я думаю, тем более.

— Я не так давно ел… — Ещё не договорив, Раш внезапно осознал, что Янг прав, поэтому ухватился за предложенную руку и поднялся. Дракончик взлетел ему на плечо, занимая ставшее уже привычным место.

— Ну, тебе теперь приходится есть за двоих, — осторожно улыбнулся Янг.

Раш бросил на него мрачный взгляд, но тут же сам не выдержал и ухмыльнулся. Янг с готовностью ответил ещё более широкой улыбкой и легонько хлопнул Раша по свободному плечу:

— Пошли. Надеюсь, это не успеет превратиться в проблему.

— Что именно? — вскинул брови Раш, направляясь к выходу из коридора.

— Ну… Ти Джей ведь тебе рассказала, верно?

— Что он заряжается от меня? Рассказала.

— Что делает? — опешил Янг. — Заряжается? Как машина? Но он же…

— Почему нет? — пожал плечами Раш. Дракончик взмахнул крыльями, переступил и издал странный звук, в котором Янгу почудилась насмешка. — Если кто-то способен создать целую планету, почему бы кому-то другому не создать машину, похожую на живое существо?

— Которая вылупляется из яйца? — усомнился Янг.

— Ну, да, — Раш зашёл в лифт и ткнул кнопку. — Это слабое место моей теории. Повторять подобный процесс воспроизводства за живой природой не слишком-то логично. Но и сохранять физическое тело для объекта, питающегося энергией, тоже как-то странно.

— И для чего, по-твоему, предназначена подобная машина? — разглядывая дракончика, поинтересовался Янг. — Для… кхм, спокойного сна?

— Кто знает. — У Раша слегка дёрнулся уголок рта, когда он понял, что полковник в курсе ситуации. Неужели Ти Джей сочла, что его кошмары и влияние на них дракончика — подходящая тема для вечернего доклада? — Я не думаю, что он вообще может быть предназначен для человека.

— Почему?

— Полковник, — усмехнулся Раш, — тебе пора избавляться от антропоцентризма. Кто бы ни изобрёл подобную машину, он и знать не знал о существовании человека. Человечество, да и вся наша галактика — лишь песчинка по меркам Вселенной. Даже мельче.

— Ну… — Янг бросил ещё один внимательный взгляд на дракончика. Тот слегка взмахивал крыльями на поворотах, балансируя на плече дока. — Как-то он быстро приспосабливается. Чтобы так сидеть на плече, эта… машина должна быть предназначена для гуманоида. А эмоции? Ведь он безошибочно их считывает, верно? Если кто-то оказался способен создать подобное, почему бы не предположить, что он был способен и предвидеть наше появление?

— Что? — Раш внезапно остановился на пороге столовой и прищурился. — Не уподобляйся доктору Кейну. Это плохо заканчивается. Не стоит впадать в дешёвый мистицизм, — тряхнув головой, резко сказал он. — Иначе мы легко договоримся до предопределённости и высшего смысла бытия, а там и до того, что не сможем попасть на планету, пока не смиримся с судьбой и не решим оставить Конни на борту.

— Кого оставить?

Янг легонько подтолкнул Раша в спину, вынуждая освободить проход.

— Ну… — замялся Раш, отходя к стойке.

— Ты дал ему имя? — пользуясь замешательством дока, Янг ловко впихнул лишнюю тарелку на его поднос.

— Ну, не совсем я. Мистер Броди весьма удачно пошутил насчёт того, что теперь у нас доктор Раш плюс константа, — смущённо улыбнулся Раш. — Это… Правда смешно, — сказал он, не заметив понимания на лице полковника. — Ну, при интегрировании…

— Я верю, — перебил его Янг. — Значит, Константа.

— Или Конни.

Дракончик испустил переливчатую трель и потёрся о щёку Раша.

— Угу. А теорию насчёт «смириться с судьбой и оставить его на борту» тоже предложил Броди? — ставя свой поднос на стол и усаживаясь напротив Раша, спросил Янг.

— Вообще-то Волкер, — насторожился Раш. — И не теорию, а предположение, не выдерживающее никакой критики, — фыркнул он.

— То есть ты с этим не согласен? И не хотел бы изучить эту машину, раз уж выпал такой…

— Если бы я этого хотел, я бы не позволил Гриру пойти туда, — резко перебил его Раш. Дракончик приподнялся, расправляя крылья, и как-то тихо, неуверенно рыкнул. Вышло не угрожающе, а скорее похоже на подражание горловым перекатам Раша.

— Ладно, ладно, — выставил ладонь перед собой Янг. — Не психуй.

— А, это так называется, да?

С минуту они сверлили друг друга напряжёнными взглядами, потом Янг отступил.

— Извини, — сказал он. — Я…

— Да ладно, проехали, — неожиданно буркнул Раш, принимаясь за еду. В принципе, подозрения Янга были понятны и даже в какой-то степени естественны. Оставалось только разобраться, откуда берётся смутное неприятное чувство, что полковник уже нарушил свой собственный пакт. Ведь он действительно не может знать намерений Раша. Так почему?

— Чёрт, у меня такое чувство, что я уже всё испортил… — пробормотал Янг, заставив Раша вскинуть взгляд. — Давай ещё раз: я ни на секунду не поверю, что ты мог позволить Гриру пойти туда, зная, что он не сможет вернуться. И я уверен, что ты ищешь способ всё исправить.

— Но?..

— Чёрт, — Янг усмехнулся, помотал головой. — Сложно с тобой, знаешь?

— Да, я в курсе. — Раш продолжал внимательно смотреть прямо ему в лицо. Если всё так просто и ясно, откуда подозрения? Нет, полковник явно что-то недоговаривает. Хочет откровенности — так пусть сам и начинает.

— Но я не уверен, что сложности возникают не из-за того, что ты ищешь способ не просто забрать оттуда Грира, но и не высаживаться на планету самому, — решительно выпалил Янг.

— Чтобы оставить Конни на борту? — Раш высоко поднял брови и часто заморгал.

— Да, — кивнул Янг. С таким видом, словно засовывает голову в пасть льва.

— Хм… Приятно, когда тебя считают идиотом, — утыкаясь в кружку, делано спокойным тоном сказал Раш. — Причём идиотом сентиментальным, но бессердечным…

— Раш…

— Способным заплатить за красивую игрушку человеческими жизнями! — Кружка зазвенела, слетев со стола от резкого взмаха рукой.

— Раш! — Янг снова выставил ладонь перед собой. — Я уже сказал. Извини. Идиот тут я.

Раш промолчал. Вспышка ярости прошла быстро, и этому немало поспособствовало потрескивание электрических разрядов на вставших дыбом иголках Конни. Пришлось несколько раз глубоко вздохнуть, успокаиваясь.

— Какое счастье, что он выбрал меня, а не тебя, — криво усмехнувшись, пробормотал Раш, гладя опустившего иголки дракончика.

— Ну, ты тоже оказался несколько более… эмоционален, чем мы представляли, — осторожно сказал Янг, подсовывая доку свою полную кружку.

Раш быстро взглянул на него, потом на Конни. Может быть, так происходит процесс зарядки? Дракончик провоцирует вспышку эмоций? Хотя… Нет, глупости. Янг просто выводит его из себя гораздо успешнее, чем все остальные, вместе взятые. Даже Волкеру до него далеко.

И потом, почему-то ему кажется, что под эмоциональностью полковник имел в виду не совсем это.

— Значит, ты для этого хотел знать варианты? — Раш пятернёй зачесал назад волосы, упавшие на лицо.

— Ну… Не только. Я действительно не могу принимать решение, располагая лишь малой частью информации, — сдвинул брови Янг.

— Что предлагает Илай? — с усталым вздохом спросил Раш, опираясь локтями на стол и борясь с искушением положить на них ещё и голову.

— Силовой щит на Врата, — не стал запираться Янг. — Говорит, что всё рассчитал, энергии хватит…

— Конечно, — поморщился Раш. — Но, разумеется, он не сказал, что мы не знаем, прервёт ли Судьба соединение из-за ухода на сверхсветовую скорость или нет.

— Может не прервать?

— Теоретически — может.

— И что тогда?

— Да ничего особенного, — скривил губы Раш. — Просто потратим весь запас энергии и будем добираться до звезды в лучшем случае на субсветовых. А то и в дрейфе. Несколько месяцев. Или сотню лет, как повезёт. Только и всего.

— Но мы можем слетать зарядиться…

— До ближайшей подходящей звезды около трёх суток полёта на сверхсветовой, — мотнул головой Раш. — Это мы с Волкером проверили в первую очередь.

— Я думал, Врата соединяют нас с ближайшими планетами? А тут есть звезда.

— Я же говорю: подходящей звезды. — Раш отхлебнул из кружки Янга. Пить очень хотелось, но от горячего чая ещё больше клонило в сон. — Может, ты не обратил внимания, но Судьба никогда не выбирает для зарядки звёзды, рядом с которыми есть пригодные для жизни планеты. Вероятно, это не случайно. Кто знает, как отразятся на планете возмущения полей от прохода корабля через звезду?

— Хорошо, — кивнул Янг. — Рисковать не стоит. Но я уверен, сержант Грир продержится там неделю. Он знает, что я его не брошу.

Раш опустил взгляд, стараясь не выдать, что эти слова всё ещё не оставляют его равнодушным. Да, полковник костьми ляжет за любого из своих ребят. За Скотта, за Грира, за Ти Джей. Даже за Илая с Хлоей. Будет бороться до последнего, сунется к чёрту в пекло. За всех, кроме одного строптивого шотландца. Который опять окажется виноват, если что.

— Полковник, это будет полёт на корабле, которому миллион лет. Полёт по чужой галактике, — глухо сказал Раш. — А не увеселительная прогулка по парку. Мы улетим, рассчитывая вернуться через неделю, а там случится что-нибудь непредвиденное и…

— И это не будет твоей виной, Раш, — сказал Янг, наклоняясь вперёд. — Слышишь меня?

Раш прищурился, потом часто заморгал. Может, ему снится сон?

— Ты спишь на ходу, — озабоченно сказал Янг, поднимаясь из-за стола. — Давай сделаем так: ты сейчас отправляешься отдыхать. До ухода на сверхсветовую ещё шесть часов. Через пять я тебя разбужу, и тогда мы и примем решение. Идёт?

Предложение было чертовски заманчивым. Раш тоже поднялся, тряхнул головой, пытаясь прогнать сонную одурь, но вместо этого только потерял равновесие и пошатнулся. Пришлось ухватиться за подставленное плечо Янга.

— Пойдём, — попросил тот. — Пока не пришлось тебя нести.

В его голосе не было насмешки, и Раш покорно кивнул.

— Только я буду спать у себя, а не в медчасти, — выдвинул условие он, продолжая опираться на плечо Янга и позволяя ему вывести себя из столовой.

Незачем Ти Джей наблюдать за его кошмарами, да и лекций о том, что с сердцем в его возрасте нужно обращаться бережнее, с него хватит.

— Договорились, — легко согласился Янг. — Мы ведь уже выяснили, чем питается твоя зверюга. И что на охоту она не вылетает, — усмехнулся он. — Ну или как заряжается и что делает, если это машина. Мне это не нравится, да и тебе, я полагаю, тоже. Но ведь ничего страшного нет в том, что тебе придётся спать по несколько часов каждые сутки, как нормальным людям, а? Переживёшь?

Раш ничего не отвечал, да и не вслушивался толком, хотя был искренне благодарен полковнику за эту болтовню — она помогала не заснуть на ходу. Добравшись до своей каюты и повалившись на кровать, Раш уже сквозь сон почувствовал, как с него стаскивают обувь и как устраивается на подушке возле его плеча Конни.

Чёрт возьми, если Янг сдержит слово, разбудит через пять часов, чтобы он мог успеть, мог не позволить Илаю наделать глупостей… Неужели ему и вправду можно доверять?


	5. Ручной вампир

Слово Янг сдержал, разбудив Раша ровно через пять часов после того, как отвёл его в каюту. Но дальше всё опять пошло не так. Никакого совещания не было. Янг просто разбудил его и ушёл.

По корабельному времени как раз наступило время обеда, и в переполненной столовой Раш с трудом нашёл уголок, где приткнуться. Хотел уже плюнуть на свой очень поздний завтрак, но тут его позвали за один из столов, сдвинувшись плотнее и освободив место. Раш сначала удивился, потом усмехнулся, легко разгадав причину такого повышенного интереса, и принял предложение. Всё равно глазели не на него, а на Конни.

Дракончика же чужие взгляды совершенно не смущали. Он переступил на плече Раша, приподнимаясь на задних лапах, и расправил крылья, словно потягиваясь. Затем снова чинно уселся, разглядывая людей за столом и забавно поворачивая при этом голову то на один бок, то на другой. По всей видимости, никто его не заинтересовал, так что продолжения представления не последовало. Раш спокойно закончил трапезу, пожелал оставшимся приятного аппетита и ушёл.

На мостике его поджидал второй неприятный сюрприз. Там не было никого, кроме Лизы Парк.

— А где все? — поинтересовался Раш. Может, что-то стряслось, пока он завтракал?

— Они… В зале Врат, — призналась Лиза, и выражение её лица не позволило Рашу надеяться дальше.

Он постоял ещё немного, опустив голову и крепко сжимая поручень. А ведь он практически поверил!

В зале Врат кипела работа. Броди и Волкер заканчивали установку на Вратах последних генераторов силового поля, а Илай склонился над консолью.

— А, вот и ты, — добродушно поприветствовал его Янг. Сощурился и добавил: — Не смотри на меня так. Планы изменились. Мы кое-что придумали, пока ты спал, так что всё должно сработать. Ты же не ждал, что теперь всегда всё должно быть по-твоему?

— Отлично, — стараясь затолкать свои чувства так глубоко, чтобы даже Конни их не учуял, кивнул Раш. — Может, посвятите и меня в новый план?

— Уже нет времени, — качнул головой Янг. — Не беспокойся, всё сработает как надо.

— Всё, блокировка с адреса снята, — не поднимая головы от консоли, доложил Илай.

Броди и Волкер как раз закончили установку щита и отошли в сторону. Кольцо Врат тут же пришло в движение.

Раш сдвинул брови — он не видел, чтобы Илай давал команду на набор адреса.

— Входящий гипертоннель! — подтвердил его подозрения Илай.

— Поднимай щит! — потребовал Раш, становясь к свободной консоли. — Вы хоть симуляцию успели прогнать?

— А если это Грир? — возразил Янг, поворачиваясь к нему.

— Они сначала свяжутся по рации, — мотнул головой Раш. — Илай, поднимай щит или нас затопит!

Из Врат уже выметнулась воронка установившегося соединения, когда Янг, наконец, кивнул. Илай торопливо нажал несколько кнопок и на переливающейся поверхности горизонта событий крест-накрест замерцали линии силового поля.

— Вы сделали его не сплошным? — ужаснулся Раш.

— Так уйдёт меньше энергии, — пожал плечами Илай. — Главное, щит не пропустит тех… — он осёкся.

Дракончик с криком взвился вверх. Раш перевёл взгляд на Врата, ожидая увидеть струи воды, хлещущие сквозь прорехи силового поля, и так и замер с открытым ртом, судорожно вцепившись в консоль. Воды не было. Зато у горизонта событий висело, не касаясь пола и каким-то образом продавив сеть силового поля, то самое существо с щупальцами и клешнями.

Свет в зале Врат замигал, а ленты силового поля с шипением стали всасываться в тело существа.

— Оно забирает у нас энергию! — выкрикнул Илай. — Сделайте же хоть что-нибудь!

Раш слышал его, но ничего не мог поделать со свинцовой тяжестью, залившей руки и ноги. Он замер на месте, наблюдая, как дрожит и плавится, изменяясь, тело пришельца. Вот на пол твёрдо встали две тонкие мосластые ноги, клешни уменьшились и разделились на несколько пальцев, щупальца усохли, став жгутами и спрятавшись в воротник чёрного облегающего костюма.

Конни накинулся сверху, видимо, почувствовав отчаянное желание Раша выпихнуть существо обратно за горизонт событий, но уже принявший знакомый облик синий пришелец небрежным жестом отмахнулся от дракончика и шагнул вперёд, разрывая силовые нити, словно гнилые верёвки.

— Нет! — прохрипел Раш, падая на спину и пытаясь отползти назад…

…взбив ногами одеяло и прижавшись к спинке кровати.

— Раш, Раш! — Янг выставил ладони перед собой. — Спокойно. Всё хорошо. Я тебя не трогаю!

К нему присоединился своим успокаивающим гудением Конни, спикировавший на кровать откуда-то сверху. Раш лихорадочно огляделся, убеждаясь, что он не в зале Врат, а в своей собственной каюте. С трудом выровнял дыхание, вытер с лица испарину.

— Тебе опять приснился кошмар, — сдвинул брови Янг. — И страховка почему-то не сработала.

— Думаю, Конни просто не успел вмешаться. — Раш рассеянно погладил дракончика. Мысли путались, не позволяя сразу отделить сон от яви. — Это был свеженький кошмар, и начался он просто как неприятный сон, а не как обычно, когда сразу пытают или…

Он умолк, сообразив, что наговорил лишнего, глянул исподлобья на Янга и поморщился, по выражению его лица догадавшись, что полковник не пропустил эти слова мимо ушей.

— Слушай, я… — Раш снова замолчал, потёр висок. Голова гудела, не позволяя сосредоточиться.

— Листья у тебя остались? Или попросить Ти Джей?.. — деловито уточнил Янг.

— Поищи, — кивнул Раш, обозначая направление поисков.

Пакетик с листьями для заварки лежал в ящике самым верхним, и Янг высыпал их прямо в кружку с чаем, стоящую на тумбочке. Размешал и протянул Рашу. Тот подул на горячий взвар, убедился, что листья осели на дно, мелкими глотками опустошил кружку и закрыл глаза, откидываясь назад. Пусть лекарство подействует, может, тогда удастся сообразить, где начался сон, а что было наяву.

Янг почему-то не уходил, стоял и молчал. Раш осторожно приоткрыл один глаз. М-да, судя по выражению лица, мысли у Янга явно невесёлые. Обдумывает, не рехнулся ли Раш и можно ли ему ещё доверять?

Тут Раш мысленно обругал сам себя, приказав не молоть ерунды в худших традициях полковника. Если ждать исключительно подлости — так оно и случится. Сам не заметишь, как невольно спровоцируешь. Одно дело — быть готовым к самому неприятному повороту событий, и совсем другое — параноидально зациклиться на нём.

— Ты как? — негромко поинтересовался Янг.

Раш пожал плечами, не подобрав слов. Откровенно лгать, заверяя, что уже в порядке, не хотелось. Голова всё ещё болела, хоть и не так сильно.

— Что у нас нового? — спросил он, спуская ноги с кровати.

— У Илая пока не получается обойти блокировку адреса. Я надеялся, ты подключишься.

— Зачем? — невольно насторожился Раш.

— Доктор Парк считает, что сейчас у нас будет шанс послать кино на поиски. Птицы и морские обитатели к этому времени должны, по её прикидкам, утихомириться. Попробуем связаться с Гриром, узнать, как у них дела. И сообщить, что вынуждены улететь. Конечно, если за время сна ты ничего не надумал.

Раш покачал головой, одновременно показывая, что никакого нового решения во сне к нему не пришло, и досадуя на себя, что не подумал сам про необходимость связаться с Гриром.

— Раш… Всё нормально?

— А? Да.

Он встрепенулся, наконец нашарил второй ботинок и сунул в него ногу. Потёр лицо руками. Сон не отпускал, взвинчивая нервы всё больше и заставляя ждать неприятностей. Да и Конни почему-то не вмешался… Может, это был вовсе не сон?

— Слушай… К чёрту всё. Я так не могу, — Раш поймал ошалевший взгляд Янга и решительно продолжил: — Если планы изменились, и Броди с Волкером сейчас заканчивают ставить силовой щит на Врата — так и скажи, ладно? Я не жду, что всё теперь будет по-моему, но я просто…

— …вымотан, — закончил за него Янг.

Раш угрюмо кивнул и уставился на свои руки. От напряжения сводило мышцы лица, нижнее веко мелко и неприятно подёргивало. Если это был не сон, а симуляция, так легко ему не отделаться, но сил на какие-либо игры откровенно не было.

— Мне очень жаль, — сказал Янг после долгой паузы. Раш сглотнул ставшую горькой слюну и криво улыбнулся. — Но без тебя не обойтись. — Раш вскинул взгляд на полковника, не веря своим ушам. — Я не могу изменить то, что было с тобой. — Лицо Янга на секунду закаменело, потом снова расслабилось. Теперь на нём были сочувствие и …просьба? — Но и улететь, ничего не сказав Гриру, я тоже не могу. Мне нужна твоя помощь. Если хочешь… я могу на всю следующую неделю освободить тебя от дежурств, отдыхай, отсыпайся…

— Чёрт, и почему у тебя озверин не закончился два года назад? — мотнув головой, пробормотал Раш. Конни издал длинную трель, в которой смешались ободрение и лёгкая насмешка, и одним прыжком переместился на привычный насест. — Ну, мы готовы, — усмехнулся Раш, поднимаясь с кровати.

 

***

На мостике действительно дежурила Лиза Парк.

— А где Илай? — поинтересовался Раш, усаживаясь в командирское кресло и быстро прокручивая логи.

— Его там позвали… — неопределённо пожала плечами Лиза. — Кажется, что-то с давлением в душевой.

Раш хмыкнул в усы. Судя по всему, Илай просто исчерпал все пришедшие ему в голову варианты обойти блокировку адреса и воспользовался первым подходящим поводом сбежать с мостика.

— Кажется, он подрос. — Лиза с восторгом рассматривала перебравшегося на спинку кресла Конни.

— Разве? — Раш оглянулся, покусал губу и неожиданно спросил: — Вы пообедали, доктор Парк?

— Да, спасибо. А что? — недоумённо подняла брови Лиза.

— Конни, иди к доктору Парк, — сосредоточенно глядя на дракончика, велел Раш. — Она на тебя посмотрит.

— Ух ты! — восхитилась Лиза, когда Конни подпрыгнул, заложил вираж под потолком и приземлился точно ей на колени. — И можно его погладить?

— Думаю, он не против, — улыбнулся Раш. — Только будьте осторожны. Если вы резко захотите есть или голова закружится, ну или просто появится слабость и захочется спать — тут же разрывайте тактильный контакт.

— Полагаете, он способен питаться от любого человека, не только от вас? — Лиза осторожно погладила Конни по голове, провела кончиками пальцев по направляющей кости крыла — дракончик послушно его расправил, позволяя рассмотреть перепонку.

— Если моя теория неверна, и это не механизм, а живое существо, тогда это, вероятно, хищник, — пожал плечами Раш. — На начальном этапе жизни он потребляет энергию одного существа, родителя. Но рано или поздно он должен начать добывать себе пропитание самостоятельно.

— То есть охотиться? — сдвинула брови Лиза.

— Что-то вроде того, — Раш скривил губы, не отрывая внимательного взгляда от тихонько гудящего Конни. Тот, казалось, был полностью поглощён общением с Лизой, но стоило Рашу встать и сделать несколько шагов к выходу, как дракончик встрепенулся и молнией перепорхнул к нему на плечо.

— Куда вы? — удивилась Лиза.

— Нет, никуда. Просто проверил.

Раш вернулся в командирское кресло, и Конни, недовольно свистнув, снова перелетел к Лизе.

— Вы ему приказали вернуться?

— Нет. — Раш прищурился. — А вы хотели, чтобы он вернулся?

— Да, я хотела ещё рассмотреть строение…

— Очевидно, он чувствует не только мои эмоции.

— Это вас… расстраивает? — осторожно уточнила Лиза, заметив, как Раш нахмурился.

— Нет, — мотнул головой тот. — Но это повод для беспокойства. Эмпатия и способ питания могут быть связаны.

— То есть если он может чувствовать эмоции других людей, то и питаться ими тоже сможет?

— Вы же уверяли меня, что он не питается людьми, — раздался от входа насмешливый голос Янга.

— Ну, он не питается людьми, — смутилась Лиза. — Я имела в виду, что он сможет питаться их энергией…

— Прекрасно, мы завели ручного вампира, — хмыкнул Янг.

— Скорее всего, на борту Судьбы просто нет других подходящих источников пищи для него, — вступился за дракончика Раш.

— Тогда нужно вернуть его на планету как можно скорее, — озабоченно сдвинул брови Янг.

— Как только сможем — вернём, — быстро возразил Раш. — Даже если Врата затоплены не полностью, мы не можем просто вышвырнуть Конни обратно! А если он ещё слишком мал для того, чтобы самостоятельно находить пищу?

— Ты же утверждал, что он — машина? — прищурился Янг.

— Я лишь выдвинул теорию. Бездоказательную. И не могу исключать возможность ошибки.

— Ладно, — покладисто кивнул Янг. — Пока это вообще пустой разговор. Врата затоплены, и адрес заблокирован, так?

— Верно.

— Раш, ты ведь сможешь его разблокировать?

— Думаю, да.

Раш заметил и появление Илая, и скептическое выражение на его лице, но не подал вида. По счастью, Конни был увлечён общением с Лизой и не выдал его. На поиск нужной информации в логах ушло всего несколько минут, немного дольше Раш возился с созданием ложного запроса, но в конце концов программа приняла подсунутые ей данные.

— Готово, — сказал Раш, откидываясь на спинку кресла.

— Адрес всё ещё неактивный, — пробормотал Илай, впившись взглядом в дублирующую консоль.

— Немного терпения, — усмехнулся Раш, прищелкнул пальцами и указал на экран. Адрес Врат мигнул и стал активным.

— Но… как? — не сдержался Илай. — Я пять часов ломал эту чёртову программу!..

— А я её обошёл, — пожал плечами Раш, неохотно поднимаясь из кресла. — Нам стоит поторопиться, полковник. Я не знаю, сколько времени пройдёт до следующего запроса.

— Так вы… Вы её обманули! — высоко поднял брови Илай, разгадав хитрость дока. — Вы скормили программе ложные данные о состоянии Врат?

— Да, это было ужасно неэтично. При случае непременно извинюсь перед программой блокировки, — бросил Раш, выходя с мостика.

 

***

Грир воспринял новость довольно спокойно.

— За нас не волнуйтесь, сэр, — ухмыльнулся он, глядя прямо в шарик кино. Впечатление создавалось такое, что он смотрит прямо в лицо собравшимся в зале Врат. — Мы тут неплохо устроились. Даже вон барбекю организовали к вашему прибытию.

Грир слегка отодвинулся в сторону, позволяя разглядеть костёр и нанизанные на прутья куски чего-то тёмного.

— Надеюсь, не из морепродуктов? — поинтересовался Раш.

Янг оглянулся, и док сделал вывод, что ему не удалось скрыть напряжение.

— Нет, — мотнул головой Грир. — Я подстрелил одну из этих… С клешнями. Но на воздухе оно стало такое… синее, — выразительно скривился он.

Сидящий на плече Раша Конни тревожно свистнул. Янг снова оглянулся, и Раш отрицательно покачал головой, мол, всё в порядке, не обращай внимания. Сон, хоть и несбывшийся, нравился ему всё меньше и меньше.

— Кстати, док, — Грир приблизил лицо вплотную к камере, как будто хотел заглянуть в глаза, и понизил голос, — в следующий раз, если вам покажется, что куда-то лучше не соваться… Не сочтите за труд намекнуть? Лады? Чисто по-дружески. Просто скажите: «Грир, дружище, туда лучше не лезть. Почему? Да мне так кажется».

— Хорошо. — Раш, наконец, справился с голосом. — Если так… Чисто по-дружески, сержант, больше не стреляйте в этих, с клешнями. Просто… на всякий случай.

— Есть, сэр, — без улыбки кивнул Грир. — Ещё распоряжения будут?

— Я закачал на ваш пульт схему ближайших Врат, — быстро глянув на Янга, добавил Раш. — Тоже… На всякий случай.

— На крайний случай, — недовольно поправил его Янг. — Мы вернёмся за вами, сержант.

— Я знаю, сэр, — улыбнулся Грир.

 

***

То, что обзорная палуба только кажется пустой, Раш обнаружил слишком поздно.

— Не помешаю? — неуверенно спросил он.

— Нет-нет, — торопливо ответила Камилла. Слегка отвернулась, сделала быстрое движение рукой, смахивая что-то со щеки, и слегка натянуто, но приветливо улыбнулась.

Конни выдал длинную трель, словно тоже спрашивая разрешения, слетел с плеча Раша и опустился на стол перед Камиллой. Раш сел в соседнее кресло, но раскрывать принесённый с собой ноутбук не торопился.

— Расстроены тем, что не удалось побывать на планете? — поинтересовался Раш.

— С чего вы взяли, что я расстроена? — попыталась возразить Камилла, нервно теребя свой кулон.

Раш промолчал, глядя на переливы света на щитах Судьбы. Конни вытянул шею, вопросительно свистнул, затем взмахнул крыльями и перескочил на колено Камиллы.

— Да, можно погладить, — разрешил Раш, видя, что рука Камиллы замерла на полпути к голове Конни. — Вы вернулись с Земли раньше срока. Дома всё в порядке? — тихо спросил он, когда умиротворяющее гудение Конни заставило лицо Камиллы расслабиться.

— Не думала, что кто-то это заметил, — прищурилась Камилла. — Тем более… — она запнулась и прикусила губу.

— Ну… — Раш откинулся на спинку кресла и почесал подбородок. — Если ты что-то замечаешь, к чему ставить об этом в известность всех остальных?

— Ох, хорошо, что полковник вас не слышит, Николас, — усмехнулась Камилла. — Уж он-то точно не оценил бы такой подход.

— Ну, почему же? Янг — такой же человек, как и все мы. В том, что касается личных дел, он очень даже ценит подобный подход. Просто… У нас не всегда совпадают взгляды на то, что является личным делом.

— Мне кажется, у неё кто-то есть, — внезапно со всхлипом призналась Камилла.

— У Шерон? — уточнил Раш. В принципе, он догадывался.

— Это… Очень сложно совместить в голове, — продолжая гладить Конни, заговорила Камилла. — Моя память говорит мне, что всего несколько часов назад мы были вместе. А она не видела моего лица уже несколько лет. И я сама сказала ей тогда, перед стазисом, что нужно двигаться дальше, но я не думала… — она умолкла, снова закусив губу и качая головой.

— Да, это сложно, — согласился Раш, непроизвольно делая такой жест, словно покручивает кольцо на безымянном пальце. Заметил взгляд Камиллы, убрал руку. Надо же. Кольца уже давно нет, а привычка теребить его при мыслях о Глории всё никак не пропадёт. — Иногда я думаю… Как это было бы. Я здесь, а она там…

— Ей тяжелее.

— Да, я понимаю, — кивнул Раш. — Но всё же… Я предпочёл бы знать, что она там есть.

Что они обе там есть. Глория и Аманда. Даже если бы им больше никогда не довелось встретиться, даже если бы это они могли навещать его только в чужих телах. Он ведь всегда знал, что это Мэнди. Чувствовал её под любой маской. Её ум. Её стойкость. Её наивность. Её любовь…

— Не спешите отчаиваться, — сказал Раш. — Я… Конечно, это только предположение, но… Возможно, Шерон нужно убедиться, что она не обманывает себя. Что если в этом чужом теле не будет вас, то и не будет чувств. Понимаете?

На сей раз улыбка Камиллы была широкой и совершенно искренней, хотя в глазах блестели слёзы.

— Спасибо, — сказала она, поглаживая брюшко перевернувшемуся на спину дракончику.

— Надеюсь, она когда-нибудь простит меня, — чуть слышно добавил Раш.

— О, бросьте! — внезапно встрепенулась Камилла. — Знаете, когда мы с Шерон прощались перед стазисом, она была очень расстроена. Я чувствовала себя виноватой, и… Да, я попыталась переложить вину на вас. Но Шерон сказала… Мне было не слишком-то приятно это слышать, да. Но она права. Если бы всё сложилось иначе там, на Икаре, я всё равно оказалась бы здесь. МНК включил бы меня в состав экспедиции. И… Я была слишком честолюбива, чтобы отказаться, — она с горечью рассмеялась. — Я всё равно прошла бы на Судьбу.

— К счастью для экипажа Судьбы, — улыбнулся Раш.

Улыбка вышла довольно кривой, хотя он сказал чистую правду. Но облегчение после этих слов Камиллы было таким неожиданно острым, что Раш просто растерялся. Индульгенция казалась незаслуженной, несмотря на то, что холодный логик внутри не только поддерживал каждое слово, но и готов был развивать эти аргументы дальше.

Конни забеспокоился, перепрыгнул на колени Раша и распахнул крылья, словно собирался то ли обнять, то ли защитить. Раш невольно улыбнулся, успокаивающе гладя дракончика.

— Я слышала, вы считаете, что он может быть машиной?

В голосе Камиллы больше не было ни горечи, ни слёз.

— Это только теория.

— Которая позволит вам выполнить приказ полковника и оставить его на планете?

— Что? — Брови Раша взметнулись вверх.

— Ох, бросьте, Николас, — усмехнулась Камилла. — Я прекрасно понимаю, что вы не в состоянии оставить малыша на произвол судьбы, какими бы неудобствами и неприятностями не грозило вам его пребывание на борту! Должна вас расстроить — эта теория вам не поможет. Потому что вы сами в неё не верите до конца.

— Ммм, да я нечаянно попал на приём к психотерапевту? — огрызнулся Раш.

Конни, тревожно посвистывая, потёрся о его ладонь, и Раш снова начал поглаживать дракончика, пытаясь найти что-то в противовес сказанному Камиллой. Нет, он действительно предполагал, что питающееся энергией существо может быть машиной, к тому же облик Конни слишком уж напоминал сказочных драконов, но… Неужели это и правда всего лишь защита? Жалкая попытка убедить себя в том, что он может бросить нуждающееся в его помощи живое существо?..

— Услуга за услугу, — сказала Камилла, поднимаясь из кресла. — Я поговорю с полковником.

— И что вы хотите взамен? — насторожился Раш.

— Чтобы вы не теряли веру в людей, Николас, — мягко улыбнулась Камилла. — Конечно, мы вас не так понимаем, как этот малыш, но мне хочется думать, что мы не безнадёжны.


	6. Вариант Б

— Доктор Раш?

Он моргнул, сфокусировал взгляд сначала на исписанной мелом стене напротив, потом на лице Хлои.

— Что случилось?

— Вы в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросила Хлоя.

Раш перевёл взгляд на дракончика, будто надеялся, что тот может подсказать ответ. Конни тревожно и как-то неуверенно свистнул. Похоже, он и сам был не прочь узнать, что происходит.

— Я… просто задумался, — сказал Раш, поднимаясь на ноги.

В принципе, он действительно иногда садился прямо на пол подумать — стульев в этом коридоре всё ещё не водилось. Вот только он совершенно не помнил того, как это произошло. То ли на сей раз он задумался гораздо сильнее обычного, то ли имело место временное отключение сознания.

— И не слышали вызова по рации? — уточнила Хлоя. — Вы же сказали, что включите её.

— Я включил, — недоумённо сдвинул брови Раш. Вынул рацию из чехла, пощёлкал переключателем. — Кажется, питание сдохло. Кто меня искал? Полковник?

— По счастью, пока не он, — улыбнулась Хлоя. — Мистер Броди просил вам передать, что первый пошёл. Что бы это ни значило, — пожала плечами она.

— Прекрасно, — оживился Раш. — Я уже иду. Конни? — Он оглянулся на дракончика, продолжавшего сидеть на полу. — Странно, обычно ему не требуется особое приглашение.

— Может быть, он намекает, что сначала вам стоит заглянуть в столовую? — осторожно предположила Хлоя.

— Ерунда, я прекрасно себя чувствую, — отмахнулся Раш. — Просто немного устал. Как хочешь, — добавил он, пристально глядя на дракончика. — Я ухожу.

Стоило ему повернуться спиной и сделать шаг, Конни мгновенно оказался на привычном месте.

— Ух ты, он стал так быстро перемещаться! Глазом не успеешь моргнуть! — восхитилась Хлоя. — Кстати, как ваши успехи? — кивнув на оставшийся позади участок исписанной стены, поинтересовалась она.

— Не очень, — поморщился Раш.

— Но нам же хватит энергии, если мы зарядимся?

— Дело не в этом. Я проверил схему коммуникаций возле Врат. Даже если мы сумеем поставить силовой щит, Грир не сможет переместиться мгновенно. Вместе с ним в зал попадёт достаточно воды, чтобы с высокой степенью вероятности нарушить управление Вратами.

— И что тогда будет? — ужаснулась Хлоя.

— Не знаю. Но точно ничего хорошего.

Конни встрепенулся, зашипел, и Раш постарался прогнать слишком яркие видения затопленного зала Врат и падающей в звезду Судьбы.

— А что, если… — Задумавшись, Хлоя наморщила лоб и по-детски выпятила пухлые губы. — Мы же всё равно улетели оттуда, верно? Может, нам не нужно возвращаться?

— В смысле? — высоко вздёрнул брови Раш.

— Ой, ну то есть на то же место! — смущённо улыбнулась Хлоя, заходя вслед за ним в лифт. — Если с Вратами ничего не получается, а мы всё равно улетели, почему бы нам не подлететь на обратном пути поближе к планете? И использовать шаттл!

— А ты сможешь рассчитать совершенно новый курс? — задумчиво уточнил Раш.

Идея ему нравилась. И чего он так зациклился на Вратах? Конечно, непросто проложить такой маршрут, чтобы на пути Судьбы не оказалось звёзд или планет, а также их гравитационных колодцев, которые могут нарушить работу сверхсветовых двигателей. Но это возможно. И, пожалуй, даже более реально, чем все варианты с использованием Врат.

— Я бы попробовала, — пожала плечами Хлоя. — Только… Не хотелось бы, чтобы получилось как в тот раз с флагманом...

— Да уж, врезаться в планету через две секунды после выхода из сверхсветовой скорости было бы несколько… обидно, — усмехнулся Раш. — Договорились. Мы рассчитаем точку выхода в системе, а ты проложишь курс для Судьбы. У нас ещё сутки, должны успеть.

Они остановились возле плиты подзарядки, и Раш устало привалился к стене плечом. Сжал переносицу. Спать теперь хотелось практически круглосуточно, и это его нервировало. Не так уж сложно ненадолго забежать в столовую и перехватить что-нибудь из еды, а вот терять по восемь-десять часов из каждых суток… Меньше не получалось, даже с учётом того, что теперь он высыпался гораздо лучше. Через какое-то время он просто начинал засыпать с открытыми глазами. Вот как сейчас.

— Вы в порядке? — голос Хлои доносился словно издалека.

— Жаль, что люди не научились питаться энергией, — пробормотал Раш, тряхнув головой. — Приложил ладонь на несколько минут — и никаких тебе нудных ритуалов по приёму пищи или ночному отдыху…

— Любой ритуал можно сделать красивым и приятным, — улыбнулась Хлоя. — А вы просто не выспались, вот и ворчите. Хотите, я скажу мистеру Броди, что не нашла вас?

— Раш, это Броди, — словно подслушав, ожила зарядившаяся рация. — Раш, приём.

— Слушаю.

— Э… У нас тут проблема.

 

***

— И что дальше? — осторожно поинтересовалась Лиза, переводя взгляд с Раша на Броди.

Те с одинаково мрачными лицами продолжали запихивать в себя еду, словно устроили соревнование на скорость или количество съеденного. Первым не выдержал Раш.

— Всё, а то я тоже больше туда не пролезу, — сказал он, отодвигая почти пустую тарелку.

Лиза окинула тощую фигуру дока скептическим взглядом, а Броди фыркнул, но озвучивать очевидную мысль о том, что отлипший от позвоночника живот вряд ли вызовет какие-то затруднения, никто из них не стал.

— Полчаса на одну панель, — сказал Броди вместо этого. — Быстрее не выходит. И вам надо ещё хоть сколько-то спать. А лучше не сколько-то, а достаточное...

Теперь уже Раш фыркнул, только не насмешливо, а раздражённо:

— Спасибо, я прекрасно выспался.

— По вашему виду не скажешь, — покачала головой Лиза. Перевела взгляд на Конни, дремлющего на плече Раша, и внезапно поинтересовалась: — А вы его не перекармливаете?

— В смысле? — вскинул брови Раш.

— Ну… — Лиза, как обычно, смутилась. — Он так много спит и так быстро растёт… И я подумала, может… Ну, мы же едим с промежутками. А Конни с вами всё время. И вы говорили, что не можете чувствовать, когда он… ну, ест…

— Кажется, уже могу.

Первое время он принимал это ощущение за результат недосыпа, но теперь действительно научился отличать отток энергии от естественного чувства усталости. В последние дни это происходило особенно мощно и резко.

— И он питается не постоянно, если вы об этом.

— Вы можете это как-то контролировать? — с интересом спросил Броди.

Раш прищурился, оценивая неожиданную мысль. Если бы он мог как-то регулировать этот процесс, было бы замечательно. Но гипотеза о том, что дракончику необходим тактильный контакт для питания, с треском провалилась. Вчера в математическом коридоре Раш специально ссадил Конни с плеча, чтобы подумать без помех, однако закончилось всё очередным отключением. Похоже, только переход в глубокий сон с низкой частотой мозговых волн был для дракончика сигналом прекратить «заряжаться», как только захочется. А этот вариант сейчас никак не годился.

— Скорее всего, родители дракончика это умеют, — задумчиво пощипывая подбородок, кивнул Раш. — А я… Если только очень глубокий сон. Но на это нет…

— Полковник Янг, доктор Раш, срочно на мостик, — сказала рация голосом Волкера.

— Это Раш. Что случилось? — спросил он, поднимаясь из-за стола и придерживая свернувшегося на плече Конни. Честно говоря, дракончик не особенно в этом нуждался, даже во сне крепко обвивая хвостом его руку, но Рашу так было спокойнее.

— Вам лучше самому увидеть!

Судя по голосу, Волкер сильно нервничал, и Раш ускорил шаг.

 

***

Вызов застал Янга на полпути в столовую. Все трое суток полёта до звезды он старательно сдерживался, не требуя от Раша отчёта о том, как идёт поиск решения проблемы, но сегодня терпение полковника закончилось. Если Раш не понимает по-хорошему…

На мостик Янг вошёл сразу следом за Рашем, Парк и Броди, но спросить ничего не успел. Волкер повернулся к ним и молча ткнул пальцем в иллюминатор. На фоне яркого шара звезды отчётливо выделялась чёрная тень. Размером с корабль. Корабль, поджидающий Судьбу.

— Что это? — спросил Янг, с трудом узнав собственный голос.

— Беспилотники? — Лиза в ужасе вцепилась в спинку кресла, словно пытаясь спрятаться за ней. — Как они нас догнали?

— Гиперпространственный прыжок намного быстрее полёта на сверхсветовой скорости, — пояснил Раш. — Но…

— Так что же, всё было напрасно? — тихо спросил Броди.

Судя по всему, это было общим ощущением. Всё, что им довелось пережить при выходе из стазиса, страх перед долгими годами в крохотных камерах, опасения проснуться через тысячу лет или не проснуться вовсе… Неужели всё это было напрасно и сбежать от проблемы не удалось?

— Чего он ждёт? — внезапно пробормотал Раш, пристально вглядываясь в тень чужого корабля. Развернул к себе одну из консолей капитанского кресла, защёлкал кнопками.

— Мы готовы к бою? — забеспокоился Янг. — Щиты?..

— Щиты в порядке, а вот с оружием… — Броди поморщился и виновато взглянул на Раша. Янгу это не понравилось. Получается, ему не доложили не только о ходе решения прежней проблемы, но и о возникновении новой? Вот как Раш пользуется его доверием?

Конни встрепенулся, внезапно расправил крылья и негромко зарычал, вытянув шею к чужому кораблю.

— Раш?

Док изменился в лице и вцепился пальцами в край консоли, словно корабль снова попал в зону турбулентности и требовались усилия, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Вывел на экран более крупное изображение корабля. Очертания были Янгу определённо знакомы.

— Это не беспилотники, — хрипло подтвердил Раш неприятную догадку.

— О, господи… — Хлоя стояла у входа, обеими руками ухватившись за поручень. Костяшки на пальцах побелели, а в глазах плескался откровенный ужас. — Это они? Они снова нас нашли?

— Да, это такой же корабль, как у синих пришельцев, — кивнул Броди. Сел к консоли, пробежал пальцами по кнопкам и успокаивающим тоном добавил: — Но он, похоже, пуст. Нет энергии. Нет никаких признаков активности.

— Наверное, в этом случае ты захочешь его исследовать? — предположил Янг, поворачиваясь к Рашу.

Тот вздрогнул и отступил назад, выставляя ладонь перед собой. Это заставило Янга нахмуриться. Он не имел в виду ничего такого, что могло бы напугать Раша. Если только…

— Что ты скрыл на сей раз?

В его тоне невольно проскользнули угрожающие нотки, и Конни немедленно откликнулся на них, поставив дыбом иголки. Янг поморщился, заметив, как резко побледнел Раш.

— Мы собирались вам сказать, но сначала хотели проверить расчёты…

— Мы просто сначала должны были удостовериться, что это вообще работает…

Хлоя и Броди начали говорить одновременно и почти одинаковым извиняющимся тоном, но Янг их не слушал. Его внимание было сосредоточено на Раше, который слепо повёл рукой перед собой, словно пытаясь нащупать опору, и начал заваливаться набок. В этот раз подвижность Янга не ограничивала больная нога, а руки не были заняты костылём-винтовкой, поэтому грохнуться на пол он доку не позволил.

Впрочем, в этот раз Раш и не отключился до конца. Янг только успел подумать о том, чтобы перехватить его удобнее, как Раш снова дёрнулся и попытался встать на ноги.

— Тише, тише, — сказал Янг, взглядом поторапливая Волкера, чтобы тот освободил командирское кресло. — Тебе нужно сесть.

Раш кивнул, соглашаясь, и Янг двинул желваками. Если Раш согласен с тем, что ему нужно сесть, это означает, что ему нужно как минимум лечь. Поэтому Янг не ослабил хватку, лишь забросил руку Раша себе на плечо, продолжая поддерживать его на ногах.

— Вызовите Ти Джей, — попросил Янг, отгоняя кружащего над их головами Конни.

— Это ни к чему, — слабо запротестовал Раш. — Я просто…

Дракончик издал звенящий, полный паники вопль, а Раш снова осел, закатывая глаза. Янг не мог сказать, что произошло раньше, однако нехорошее предчувствие заставило его изменить намерения. Бросив мрачный взгляд на Конни, он подхватил Раша под колени и поднял на руки.

— Передайте Ти Джей, что мы в его каюте, — сказал Янг, направляясь к выходу. — Попробуем изолировать его от дракончика.

— Думаете, это из-за него? — спросила Хлоя.

— Лучше он точно не делает, — не сбавляя шага, бросил Янг.

— Но как вы собираетесь его изолировать? — Хлоя ненадолго отстала, подставляя Конни руку и позволяя перебраться ей на плечо, но потом снова догнала полковника. — И что, если он начнёт кидаться на людей?

— Предлагаешь спокойно смотреть, как он угробит Раша?

— Если бы я знала, как его кормить… — вздохнула Хлоя.

— А ты уверена, что сейчас он не питается от тебя?

— Мне кажется, нет. Но я не уверена. Не с чем сравнивать.

— Плохо. — Янг остановился перед каютой Раша. — Значит, физический контакт может не играть роли. Но, надеюсь, закрытой двери хватит.

Хлоя придержала Конни рукой, пропуская полковника в каюту Раша. Дракончик вроде бы не выказывал ни малейшего неудовольствия, даже когда дверь закрылась, а они остались в коридоре.

Янг уложил Раша на кровать и прижал пальцы к его горлу. Пульс был слабым и частым. Ресницы Раша вздрагивали, иногда в просвете между ними мелькали полоски белков. В целом на обычную потерю сознания не походило, скорее на очень активный и беспокойный сон. Или даже кошмар.

Стоило только подумать об этом, как Конни тенью выскользнул откуда-то из-за спины полковника и приземлился на подушку. Янг оглянулся, ожидая увидеть открытую дверь, и растерянно заморгал. Дверь была закрыта! Впрочем, запирающий механизм тут же пришёл в движение, и в каюту ворвались Хлоя и Ти Джей.

— Он просто исчез! — выпалила Хлоя. — Подлетел к двери и исчез! И появился тут?

— Чёрт, — сдвинул брови Янг.

Похоже, простым способом эту проблему решить не удастся. Нужен вариант Б. Может, засунуть кого-то из двоих в камеру стазиса? Раша проще, но лучше бы дракончика.

— Пульс нитевидный, — озабоченно покачала головой Ти Джей. — Но я даже не знаю, что тут сделать, кроме как обеспечить ему покой и дать набраться сил.

— Значит, обеспечим.

Янг шагнул к кровати и попытался ухватить Конни. Тот отпрыгнул и зарычал, поставив дыбом иголки. Раш глухо застонал, и Янг непроизвольно отступил назад, а Конни тревожно засвистел.

— Вы с ума сошли?! — Ти Джей снова прижала пальцы к горлу Раша. Тот больше не стонал, а его ресницы теперь были плотно сомкнуты и неподвижны. — Хотите его убить? Вон! Оба!

К удивлению Янга, Конни прекрасно понял, чего хочет от него Ти Джей. Дракончик взглянул на дверь, потом на Раша, прижал иголки и жалобно запищал.

— Вон! — непреклонно повторила Ти Джей, в упор глядя на него.

— Иди сюда, — поманила его Хлоя, и Конни перелетел к ней на плечо, не прекращая жалобно пищать. — У меня есть идея! — вдруг сказала Хлоя и почти бегом бросилась прочь, придерживая дракончика рукой.

Янг, помедлив, пошёл за ними.

— Вот, — останавливаясь возле плиты подзарядки, сказала Хлоя. — Попробуй.

Конни спрыгнул с её плеча на плиту, покрутился на месте, как готовящийся улечься пёс, и неуверенно свистнул, словно спрашивая, чего от него хотят.

— Тоже считаете его машиной? — скептически уточнил Янг. — Вообще-то, по словам Камиллы, эта теория Раша — всего лишь защитная реакция. Мол, отказаться от исследования неизвестного механизма ему куда проще, чем бросить живое существо на произвол судьбы.

— Ну, я тоже так думаю, — улыбнулась Хлоя. — Мне кажется, доктор Раш успел к нему привязаться. Знаете… Он не показывает своего отношения к людям, но это не значит, что ему всё равно. Понимаете?

Янг кивнул. Это он тоже уже понял. Не сразу поверил, но факты были неумолимы. Потому он точно знал, что Раш сделает всё, чтобы вернуть Грира. Конечно, всем было бы проще, если бы док делал это без своих язвительных комментариев, но тут уж выбирать не приходилось. Такой вот характер. Янг определённо склонялся к мысли, что терпеть ехидство и даже своеволие дока гораздо легче, чем выслушивать объяснения остальных, почему не получится сделать то, что сделать позарез нужно.

— Смотрите, — шепнула Хлоя.

Дракончик растерянно потоптался на плите подзарядки и лёг, прижавшись к ней брюхом и вытянув шею. По его коже волнами побежали золотистые искры, а умиротворённое гудение подсказывало, что это не доставляет ему неприятных ощущений.

— Осталось найти у него индикатор уровня заряда, — усмехнулся Янг.

 

***

В отличие от беспилотников, корабль оказался немного в стороне, а не прямо по курсу, и не мешал продолжению полёта.

— Никаких признаков активности, — в очередной раз успокоил всех Броди, когда Судьба поравнялась с чужим кораблём. — Ещё несколько лет — и он упадёт в звезду.

— Если защитные поля отключены, то он сгорит раньше.

Янг повернулся на голос, а Конни с радостным криком взвился со спинки кресла.

— Ну-ну-ну, — Раш погладил дракончика, на миг прикрыл глаза, когда тот потёрся о его щёку. — Ты не виноват, малыш, всё в порядке, — очень тихо сказал он.

Янг стиснул зубы, проглатывая вопрос, зачем Раш встал. Час назад, когда Янг заходил проверить его, док лежал в отключке, а Ти Джей отказалась даже предполагать, как долго это продлится. Сейчас Раш всё ещё выглядел не лучшим образом, но Янгу почему-то казалось, что предложение отдохнуть его только разозлит.

— Садись, — приказным тоном велел Янг, освобождая командирское кресло.

Раш, нацелившийся уже развернуть к себе одну из консолей, немного помедлил, но всё же послушался. Янг никуда не ушёл, стоял рядом и смотрел в упор. Раздражение из-за упрямства дока было сильнее, чем радость от того, что он снова на ногах, но Янг молчал, понимая бессмысленность слов. Скулы сводило от знакомого ощущения бессилия. Что ещё этому упрямому засранцу нужно, чтобы, наконец, начать доверять?

— Я закончила, — сказала Хлоя, прервав неловкую паузу. — Доктор Раш, вы проверите?

— Конечно.

Раш развернулся вместе с креслом, открыл нужный раздел на своей консоли и быстро пролистал строчки программы. Янг терпеливо ждал, заложив руки за спину. Ему вдруг стало интересно, как долго Раш будет скрытничать, если его не подталкивать. Догадывается ли он, что Хлоя уже всё рассказала?

— Великолепно, как всегда, мисс Армстронг, — похвалил Раш. Поднял взгляд на Янга и невозмутимо поинтересовался: — Тебя уже ввели в курс дела?

— Ну ты наглец! — невольно рассмеялся Янг. — А если нет?

— Если нет, то я сейчас изложу новый план. А если да, то к чему тратить время?

Янг вдруг отметил, что иголки на затылке Конни плотно прижаты. Это что же, невозмутимость дока не наигранная? Он действительно не видит ничего особенного? Вот зараза!

— Ой, извините, я проспал…

На этот раз паузу прервал Илай, бочком проскользнув мимо Янга.

— Ничего, мы ещё не начали заряжаться, — буркнул Броди, уступая Илаю место.

— То есть ты считаешь, что держать меня в курсе — пустая трата времени? — как можно более мирным тоном спросил Янг.

Дракончика, впрочем, обмануть не удалось. Он приподнялся, но хватило одного короткого взгляда Раша, чтобы его успокоить.

— Слушай, — потерев переносицу, устало сказал Раш. — Я всё расскажу, как только сам буду уверен.

— Меня это не устраивает, — сдвинул брови Янг. — И мне казалось, мы договорились…

— Это была плохая идея, — поморщившись, мотнул головой Раш. — Ты же сам видишь, ничего хорошего из этого не получается. Грир бы не…

— Нам просто нужно время, — неожиданно перебил его Броди. — Нужно привыкнуть к тому, что вы не всегда будете правы.

Раш опустил голову и прикусил губу. Янг прищурился, услышав тихое фырканье Илая. Его первая реакция была такой же — что за бред? Разве они считают, что Раш всегда прав?

— Вы же говорили только то, в чём были уверены, — добавила Хлоя. — И это так и оказывалось. Ну, в конце концов. Никто просто не понял, что это непроверенное предположение, насчёт прилива…

Янг с трудом сдержал усмешку, вдруг осознав, что происходит. Научная группа самым натуральным образом уговаривала своего шефа делиться догадками. Впрочем, может, они и правы? Во всяком случае, этот способ они ещё не пробовали.

— Я согласен, — сказал Янг, заставив Раша вскинуть на него взгляд. — Это не твоя вина. Никто не ждёт, что ты будешь попадать в яблочко каждый раз. Накладки неизбежны. Не стоит идти на попятный после первой же неудачи.

Конни поддержал его длинной трелью. Уголок рта Раша дёрнулся, но Янг не понял, док занервничал или улыбнулся.

— Ладно, — кивнул Раш. Как показалось Янгу, даже с некоторым облегчением. — Давай попробуем ещё раз. Ну, про смену курса, чтобы подойти к планете достаточно близко для использования шаттла, ты уже знаешь…

— Что? — внезапно подскочил, оборачиваясь к ним, Илай. — Стоп-стоп-стоп, какая смена курса? Так вы что, просто… Вы сказали, что доверяете мне, что… — Илай нервно рассмеялся. — Так вы просто издевались, да? Я, как дурак, вожусь с этим щитом…

— Илай, успокойся. — Теперь Раш уже явно улыбался. — Ты подтвердил, что готов к самостоятельной работе без моих подсказок, так? Ты сам выбрал установку силового щита на Вратах. Чем ты теперь недоволен?

— Но вы же… — Илай захлебнулся воздухом и обвёл мостик растерянным взглядом.

Хлоя смотрела сочувственно, Броди не слишком старательно прятал усмешку. Янг пытался сохранять нейтральное выражение. Несмотря на отсутствие у него опыта вращения в научной среде, полковник прекрасно понял, что происходит. Раш не забыл ни заносчивых слов, сказанных Илаем перед стазисом, ни его неосмотрительности с программой виртуальной реальности.

Когда Раш вдруг решил дать Илаю собственный проект, Янг подумал, что док не верит в способности парня и ждёт его позора. Раш, правда, сразу сказал, что ему неважно, справится ли Илай, мол, результат устроит его в любом случае. Но лишь теперь Янг окончательно убедился в этом. Раш не бил по уверенности Илая в собственных силах. Смена курса и использование шаттла лишали этот проект ореола героизма, только и всего. В случае успеха с щитом Илай не станет «гением, который в очередной раз всех спас». Рядовой член команды, закончивший достаточно важный, но вполне рутинный проект.

И, судя по всему, подслащать эту пилюлю никто не собирался.


	7. Все на борту

Вокруг Судьбы уже кипело море огня, и Раш взглядом указал Илаю на консоль. Тот, спохватившись, вновь занялся накопителями энергии. Раш с консолей капитанского кресла присматривал одновременно и за его работой, и за распределением энергии, и за навигацией, так что отвлекать его было чревато, и Янг просто молча стоял рядом. Броди тоже никуда не ушёл, хотя его смена уже закончилась.

— Всё, мы с полными баками, — наконец, доложил Илай, поворачиваясь к ним. — Ну, точнее, насколько возможно при… — он покрутил растопыренными пальцами, — текущем состоянии накопителей.

— Мы опять заряжаемся не полностью? — нахмурился Янг.

— В настоящее время мы не можем взять больший заряд. Но теоретически, — Раш с сожалением вздохнул, — накопители способны удерживать на семьдесят процентов больше энергии. Мы пока не выяснили, в чём причина.

— Я мог бы заняться этим, — высоко подняв брови, намекнул Илай.

— И забросить проект с силовым щитом? — усмехнулся Раш.

— Ну, он же не потребуется…

— Я этого не говорил. — Раш прищурился, быстро щёлкая по кнопкам. — Не в этот раз, так в следующий — щит на Вратах наверняка пригодится.

Илай отвернулся, покусывая губу. Каким бы острым ни было ощущение несправедливости, сформулировать причины недовольства у него почему-то не получалось.

— Ложимся на новый курс, — объявил Раш. — Если расчёты мисс Армстронг верны, через трое суток мы вернёмся к нужной планете.

— Хорошо, про смену курса я знаю. А чего я не знаю? — напомнил Янг, когда за иллюминатором заструились знакомые сполохи сверхсветовой скорости.

— Ну, мы тут работаем с системами вооружения, — с молчаливого согласия Раша начал Броди. — Нас здорово потрепало в стычках с беспилотниками, но проблема глубже. Без риска перегрузки мы можем использовать меньше половины оружейных систем, да и то не на всю мощность.

— Вы говорили, у нас нет запчастей, чтобы это исправить.

— Теперь есть, — пояснил Раш. — Мистеру Броди удалось создать приемлемый аналог с помощью тех самых материалов, за которыми мы возвращались. Вчера он провел испытания. Созданный им элемент выдерживает полную нагрузку.

— И в чём проблема? — не понял Янг.

— Мы подсчитали, нам нужно заменить все детали, ресурс которых исчерпан больше, чем на две трети. А там… — Раш поморщился.

— Может, лучше показать? — предложил Броди.

— Да, так будет нагляднее, — вздохнул Раш, неохотно поднимаясь из кресла.

В этот раз, когда они проходили мимо плиты подзарядки, Конни сам спорхнул с плеча Раша и с радостной трелью распластался на ней.

— Илай, проверь расход энергии, — после небольшой заминки попросил Раш по рации. — Пятая палуба, плита подзарядки.

— Эээ… Да всё нормально вроде, — откликнулся Илай. — Опознавание сбилось, но процесс зарядки идёт.

— Выходит, он берёт не больше, чем рация или фонарик, — констатировал Броди. — Почему же тогда… ну…

— Потому что человеческий организм не умеет работать с энергией так, — Раш прищурился, внимательно наблюдая за Конни. — Дело не в количестве, а в скорости… ммм… перекачки.

— Напряжение подходит, но сила тока маловата? — улыбнулся Броди.

— Да, типа того, — кивнул Раш. — Ты ему показал, как зарядиться? — повернувшись к Янгу, спросил он. — Или он сам догадался?

— Хлоя. Когда ты грохнулся в обморок, она посадила его на плиту.

— Понятно, — пробормотал Раш. — Похоже, детёныш вырос.

— То есть он больше не питается от тебя?

— Я не чувствую, — Раш привалился плечом к стене и неожиданно зевнул, прикрыв рот ладонью.

— Уверен? — прищурился Янг.

— Да уверен, уверен, — отмахнулся Раш. — Это… другое.

— Он просто опять не спал всю ночь, — тут же заложил дока Броди.

— Я не виноват, что на некоторых даже длительная вегетарианская диета не действует, — огрызнулся Раш.

Янг уже собирался ещё раз потребовать объяснений, когда Конни с довольным присвистом снова занял своё место на плече Раша, и они продолжили путь.

— Вот, — уныло сказал Броди, сняв крышку стенной панели.

— Так.

Янг выжидательно поднял брови. В открывшемся проёме было множество деталей, хаотично соединённых между собой, и это ему ни о чём не говорило.

— Детали, которые нужно заменить, определяются с помощью вот этого прибора, — Броди продемонстрировал что-то похожее на очень короткую отвёртку, только со шкалой вдоль рукоятки. — Его нужно вставить в специальный паз.

— Не вижу никаких пазов.

— Вот, в этом и проблема, — вздохнул Броди. — Они с той стороны.

Янг ещё раз осмотрел конструкцию. Руку в переплетение проводов просунуть сложно, но в некоторых местах возможно.

— Провода под током?

— Ну, если изоляция не повреждена, то нет. Изоляция, конечно, древняя, и касаться проводов нежелательно. Но дело не в этом. Прибор показывает ресурс детали только до тех пор, пока воткнут в паз. А паз… — Броди ещё раз вздохнул и сделал круговое движение кистью, напоминая, что пазы отсюда не видны.

— Ясно. — Янгом овладел азарт. Возиться с механизмами он всегда любил. — Тогда можно снять деталь, замерить…

— Можно, — кивнул Броди, перебив его. — Но опять же только с той стороны.

— Ладно, — озадаченно почесав в затылке, сказал Янг. — И как с этим связан Раш?

Раш молча снял крышку с нижней панели и сделал приглашающий жест. Янг заглянул в проём, потом сел на пол спиной к стене, примерился и попытался выпрямиться с той стороны. Голову можно было повернуть, но грудная клетка всё равно не проходила. На мгновение Янгу вообще показалось, что он застрял, но с выдохом ему удалось сесть обратно.

— И что, никто кроме него не пролезает? — вытряхивая из волос невесть как набившийся туда мусор, спросил Янг. — Даже девушки?

— Кхм… Вообще-то девушки застревают ещё хуже, — признался Броди, двумя руками обозначая… проблему. — И даже если протиснутся, касаться проводов нежелательно, а у них… не получается.

— И сколько таких секций в оружейной системе? — Янг снова провёл рукой по волосам.

— Много, — подтвердил его подозрения Раш. — Несколько десятков только на этой палубе. И на каждую панель у меня уходит по получасу минимум. Мы засекали. А у нас всего несколько дней в запасе, — неохотно добавил он.

— Это ещё почему? — насторожился Янг. — Ты ждёшь нападения?

— Не исключаю, — поморщился Раш.

— Выкладывай. Не заставляй вытягивать из тебя по слову в час, — вздохнул Янг. — Я уже понял, у тебя одни смутные догадки и предположения, в которых ты сам не уверен. Так?

Раш опустил голову, покусал губу. Круги у него под глазами были достаточно выразительными. Янг понимал, что, скорее всего, в своих предположениях Раш почти уверен, просто доказательств нет. Ну и наверняка он опасается поспешных решений, которые Янг может принять. Ему в очередной раз захотелось взять дока за плечи и как следует встряхнуть. Теперь всё иначе, почему он не хочет этого видеть?

— Даже не знаю, с чего начать… В общем, я опасаюсь, что эти твари с клешнями и щупальцами могут быть в каком-то родстве с теми синими пришельцами, — наконец, решился Раш. — Когда Хлоя предложила идею с шаттлом, я удивился, почему сам об этом не подумал. А потом понял, что я просто отбросил этот вариант в самом начале как небезопасный.

— Теперь он стал не таким опасным? — уточнил Янг.

— Нет, — мотнул головой Раш. — Но в случае столкновения с синими вероятность уцелеть куда выше, чем при затопленном зале Врат. Особенно если мы сумеем довести до ума оружейную систему.

— Считаешь, нас будут поджидать возле планеты?

— Ну… Не конкретно нас, но… Хорошо, если это дальние родственники синих, и та планета — что-то вроде зоопарка. Или псарни. А если это… — Раш скривил губы, — детский сад?

— И ты говоришь об этом только сейчас?! — не удержался Янг.

Конни поднял иголки дыбом, секунду подумал и вдруг сложил их обратно.

— Могу вообще промолчать, — устало огрызнулся Раш. — Это только догадки, полковник.

Янг тряхнул головой, на сей раз не из-за мусора, а пытаясь сбросить мешающее раздражение. Что он мог бы сделать, если бы Раш сказал об этом раньше? Другого способа вытащить Грира с парнями всё равно не появилось бы. А вот оставить их там на эту неделю было бы сложнее. Так что в конечном итоге Раш прав. Слишком много информации — тоже плохо, это мешает принимать решения.

Раш пересадил Конни на плечо Броди, взял измерительный прибор, повернулся к открытой панели и вдруг покачнулся.

— Ты на ногах еле стоишь. — Янг поддержал его за локоть и попытался оттащить в сторону.

— Полковник, я же всё объяснил, — упёрся Раш. — Я в порядке. Просто голова закружилась, это не смертельно.

— Думаешь, если твой питомец перестал тянуть из тебя энергию, можно снова не спать сутками? — повысил голос Янг.

— Думаешь, мне самому это нравится?! — вспылил Раш, резким движением освобождая руку.

— Должен быть другой способ, — непререкаемым тоном сказал Янг, загораживая ему дорогу и рассматривая переплетение проводов.

Не могли же все Древние быть такими же тощими, как Раш? Янг ещё вчера вечером, когда нёс его в каюту, обратил внимание, что док совершенно ненормально лёгкий. Не детей же сюда планировали засылать!

— Мы искали, — пожал плечами Броди. — Нет-нет-нет, только не!..

Рычажок шёл очень туго, но Янг успел повернуть его до щелчка прежде, чем Броди договорил. Коротко пшикнул сжатый воздух, конструкция словно треснула посредине и вывернулась наизнанку.

— Чёрт… — Раш выпустил рукав кителя Янга, за который он успел схватиться. — Это…

— Выпотрошить, — внезапно с нервным смешком сказал Броди. — Одно из возможных значений…

Раш просто съехал спиной по стене, сотрясаясь от смеха.

— Мы… Мы перевели это как «вывести из строя», «обесточить», — пояснил Броди, давясь смехом и указывая на надпись под рычажком.

— Я не знаю Древнего. Зато разбираюсь в… механизмах.

Янг не разделял их веселья. Он пристально глядел на спрятавшего лицо в ладонях Раша. С каких это пор док стал верить надписям больше, чем своему чутью? И только ли усталость тому виной?

— На всякого мудреца довольно простоты, — отсмеявшись, сказал Раш. Вытер ладонью уголки глаз, зачесал назад волосы.

— У нас в армии говорят иначе, — усмехнулся Янг. Судя по тому, как Раш двинул бровями, армейский вариант был ему тоже знаком. — Надеюсь, теперь…

— Теперь, — поднимаясь на ноги, перебил его Раш, — наши шансы успеть вовремя от несуществующих повысились до призрачных.

— Можно привлечь Филлипса. И ту подружку Сюзан… — пощёлкал пальцами Броди. — Вечно забываю, как её зовут.

— Лейтенант Джеймс, — поднося к губам рацию, позвал Янг.

— Да, сэр.

— Объявите сапёрному и инженерному взводам. Всем свободным от дежурства приказываю явиться на пятую палубу через двадцать минут.

— Так точно, сэр.

— Вы хотите, чтобы… — недоверчиво уточнил Броди.

— На Древнем они читать не умеют, но это, как мы только что выяснили, и не требуется, верно? — Янг заложил руки за спину. — А речь идёт об оружейной системе. Содержать её в порядке — прямая обязанность военных. Объясните им, что делать, и… Вам тоже не помешает отдохнуть, не так ли, мистер Броди?

— Да, конечно, — растерянно кивнул тот.

— А у тебя, — Янг перевёл тяжёлый взгляд на Раша, — выходной. Это приказ.

— Да ты даже не представляешь, с каким удовольствием! — фыркнул Раш.

 

***

Солнце стояло в самом зените и слепило так, что при малейшей попытке открыть глаза перед ними тут же начинали плавать радужные пятна. Впрочем, Раш не нуждался сейчас в зрении. Это место он мог узнать и так. Внизу, под обрывом, гулко рокотал прибой, ветер шелестел сухой щёткой выгоревшей травы, а в вышине изредка кричали чайки. Все эти звуки были такими же привычными, как биение сердца, и потому почти неслышными.

— Ник, ты спишь?

Тёплые губы легонько тронули уголок его рта, и Раш улыбнулся:

— Конечно, сплю. Это ведь только сон.

— Ох, Николас… — Глория рассмеялась и поцеловала его уже по-настоящему. — Неужели это имеет значение, если ты сейчас счастлив?

Она запустила пальцы в его волосы, потом погладила по щеке. Раш глубоко вдохнул знакомый запах, открыл глаза и прижал ладонь к лицу, пытаясь задержать ощущение этого прикосновения. Затем повернул голову в ту сторону, где во сне лежала Глория, и встретился взглядом с Конни. Дракончик тихо заурчал.

— Да, это был хороший сон, — согласился Раш.

Повернулся на бок, не пытаясь снова уснуть, но и не торопясь вставать. Надо же, он практически забыл, что можно просыпаться вот так, не от кошмара или настойчивого шипения рации.

Раш погладил дракончика, с готовностью перевернувшегося на спину и подставившего брюхо. Помощь Конни пришлась как нельзя более кстати, поскольку уработаться, как обычно, до такого состояния, когда сны уже не снятся, ему сейчас вряд ли бы удалось. Нудную рутину по замене деталей в системе вооружения взяли на себя военные под руководством лейтенанта Джеймс, и, хотя дел у него осталось предостаточно, злить Янга без нужды Раш не стал и последние три дня провёл практически в режиме выходных. Ну, по своим меркам, разумеется.

Валяясь в постели и играя с дракончиком, Раш неторопливо перебирал самые важные из текущих задач. Системой вооружения занимаются без него, сверхсветовыми двигателями можно будет заняться только во время очередной остановки, программу для робота он вчера закончил. Броди проводит последние проверки всех секций оружейной системы, Волкер и Парк работают над восстановлением гидропоники, Илай всё ещё бьётся над силовым щитом для Врат, Хлоя помогает Ти Джей разбираться с медицинской базой данных. Можно заняться данными о новой галактике, полученными с установщиков Врат, или попробовать настроить сенсоры на обнаружение кораблей синих пришельцев, пока есть время. Обычно-то больше всего внимания требовали задачи ежедневного выживания: еда, вода, жизнеобеспечение.

Уже не в первый раз Раш задался вопросом, как с этим собирались справляться Древние. Неужели они тоже превратили бы грандиозный исследовательский проект в нудный квест по обеспечению бытовых потребностей? Или же вознесение было одним из логических шагов на пути реализации этого проекта, но внезапно оказалось собственно решением?

Интересно, как решают эту задачу другие цивилизации? Может, они тоже научились питаться энергией, как Конни? Раш поморщился, вспомнив об упущенной возможности исследовать корабль синих пришельцев, который они обнаружили возле звезды, а заодно о том, как была прервана предыдущая попытка. Привычно потёр шрам от маячка. Идти на чужой корабль означало бы непрогнозируемый риск для всех, и, к сожалению, он и сам чувствовал, что в отношении него Ти Джей права. Даже если бы он выдержал несколько часов в скафандре, это не осталось бы без последствий. Ти Джей вообще считала, что нынешние его проблемы с сердцем по большей части возникли именно из-за нарушения послеоперационного режима.

Конни тревожно свистнул, и Раш рассеянно улыбнулся, ложась на спину и сначала осторожно, потом до хруста в суставах потягиваясь. Сегодня он чувствовал себя настолько хорошо, насколько это было возможно с учётом обстоятельств. Нет, он не склонен был винить во всём Янга, хотя ни ментальные пытки у синих, ни физические у люшианцев, разумеется, не прибавили ему здоровья. Но если он назначит кого-то виноватым, ничего уже не изменится. И всё же мысль о том, что из-за этого собственное тело может подвести его сейчас, когда наконец-то появился шанс заняться тем исследованием, ради которого была создана Судьба, не относилась к разряду приятных.

Конечно, на крайний случай оставался вариант переписать своё сознание в память Судьбы и продолжить существование в виде компьютерной программы. Тем более что там его ждала Аманда. Раш уже давно мог бы взломать блокировку карантинной зоны, но пока не собирался этого делать. Да и неудачи Илая в этом вопросе, сказать откровенно, тоже были на совести дока. Он слишком хорошо помнил выражение глаз Аманды, когда она говорила, как одиноко существовать в виде сознания. Раш не мог позволить кому-либо длить эту пытку, несмотря на всю возможную пользу. Сейчас сознания Аманды и Гинн пребывали в каком-то подобии стазиса, и Раш намерен был оставить их там, пока не найдёт способ дать им новые тела. Или не будет готов присоединиться к ним.

— Ну что, подъём? — спросил Раш, тряхнув головой и садясь на кровати.

Конни радостно взвился под самый потолок каюты, сделал несколько кругов, дожидаясь, пока Раш оденется, чтобы занять привычное место у него на плече.

— Так, пожалуй, успеем в душ и перекусить, прежде чем мистер Броди запустит диагностику, — решил Раш, взглянув на часы. — Осталось всего несколько часов…

Он осёкся, опустил голову. Уголок рта нервно дрогнул — Раш пытался усмехнуться, но из этого ничего не вышло. За эти дни он привык разговаривать с Конни. К хорошему быстро привыкаешь. Но через несколько часов они высадятся на планету, и дракончик вернётся к родичам. Глория ошибалась. Сон или явь — это имеет значение, потому что сны рано или поздно заканчиваются. И если ты был счастлив во сне, лучше быть к этому готовым.

 

***

— Ерунда какая-то, — пробормотал Броди через полтора часа после запуска диагностики.

— Может, пропустили палубу? — взглянув на показатели, предположил Раш.

— Нет, я всё проверил, — мотнул головой Броди.

— Может, объясните, в чём дело? — нахмурился Янг.

— Нет-нет, полковник, к твоим людям никаких претензий, — отмахнулся Раш.

— Я спрашивал не об этом.

— Диагностика показывает, что при сорока трёх процентах мощности начнётся перегрузка оружейной системы, — понуро признался Броди. — Но я же проверял каждый элемент…

— Похоже, мы чего-то не учли, — Раш потёр подбородок и поморщился. — И времени на выяснение нет. Я снова поставлю блокировку, сорок процентов мощности всей системы — это уже хорошо. Плотность огня может сыграть решающую роль.

— Через пятнадцать минут выходим из сверхсветовой, — объявил по рации Скотт. — Полковник Янг, доктор Раш, как слышите?

— Мы уже идём, — откликнулся Янг.

— Иди, я догоню, — сказал Раш, продолжая быстро набирать строки программы на своей консоли. Может, удастся выяснить, где именно происходит перегрузка. Будет с чего начать.

Получилось чуть дольше, чем хотелось бы, и на мостике Раш появился уже после выхода Судьбы из сверхсветовой скорости. Точка выхода была рассчитана удачно, а Хлоя вывела к ней корабль просто с ювелирной точностью.

— Адрес Врат всё ещё не активен, — доложил Илай.

— Что на сканерах? — нетерпеливо спросил Янг.

— А на сканерах… на сканерах… ничего, — с удивлением констатировал Волкер.

— Я же сказал, что это только догадки, — пожал плечами Раш. Он был скорее рад тому, что его опасения не оправдались. — Главное, планета доступна для шаттла.

Он вопросительно глянул на Янга, и тот кивнул:

— Лейтенант Скотт, собирайте группу. У нас всего шесть часов.

Торопливо выходя вслед за Скоттом с мостика, Раш покосился на таймер обратного отсчёта и сделал мысленную пометку. Надо заняться этим. Проблему с накопителями можно пока отложить, это снова станет важным на другом краю галактики, когда нужно будет преодолевать пустоту. А вот возможность задерживаться у планеты столько, сколько нужно, пригодилась бы прямо сейчас.

— Раш, подожди, — неожиданно окликнул его Янг.

— Что случилось?

— Тебе ведь не обязательно туда идти.

— Что? — изумился Раш. Конни приподнялся и тоже издал вопросительную трель.

— То есть… Я просто хотел сказать, что не имею ничего против. Константа может остаться на корабле. И если ты не хочешь идти…

— По-моему, ты чего-то недоговариваешь, — чуть сузив глаза, сказал Раш. — В чём дело, полковник?

Янг молчал, играя желваками.

— Расслабься, — Раш улыбнулся углом рта, внезапно догадавшись, что беспокоит полковника. — Решать не мне и не тебе. Решать будет Конни. А его никто не заставит сделать выбор против воли.

 

***

Самым сложным оказалось найти место для посадки шаттла. Берег всё ещё был затоплен, а подходящая площадка на скалах нашлась лишь с третьего захода. До лагеря Грира оттуда было всего несколько километров, но это чуть не превратилось в проблему, поскольку один из морпехов был ранен.

— Полез на скалу, знакомиться с дракончиками, идиот! — Грир сплюнул и добавил пару эпитетов покрепче. — Кстати, док, вы в курсе, что они стреляют электричеством?

— Серьёзно? — вскинул брови Раш. — Нет, моего пока никому не удалось настолько разозлить. Либо он ещё маленький. А что, прямо стреляют?

Вместо ответа Грир продемонстрировал прожжённый рукав куртки.

— Попали, пока я оттаскивал этого… любителя дикой природы.

— Покажете, где вы их видели?

— Что, хотите тоже попробовать? — недоверчиво усмехнулся Грир. — У вас же есть один.

— И я хочу, чтобы он нашёл родственников, — сухо ответил Раш.

— Так он же улетит с ними?

Раш поморщился и промолчал. Грир внимательно посмотрел на него, покрутил головой, мол, как знаете, и сделал приглашающий жест рукой, указывая направление.

— Не беспокойтесь, сержант, я быстро.

— Извините, док, но один вы не пойдёте, — вмешался Скотт. — Мы с сержантом вас проводим.

По его тону и упрямому выражению лица Раш без труда догадался, что это не собственная инициатива лейтенанта, а приказ.

— У нас осталось меньше часа. А без вас шаттл не взлетит, — напомнил он.

«Без вас тоже», — легко прочитал Раш по крепко сжатым губам Скотта.

— Мы успеем, — двинув бровями, сказал Скотт вслух.

Коротко кивнув, док развернулся и пошёл за Гриром. В другое время такая постановка вопроса лишь разозлила бы его, в очередной раз напомнив, что полковник отнюдь не всегда заботился о его безопасности так рьяно. Но сейчас окружение Скотта и Грира создавало чувство тыла. Выпустив Конни, он не останется один. Рядом будет как минимум два человека, которым не всё равно, вернётся доктор Раш на корабль или нет.

— Вот, тут мы их видели, — сказал Грир, останавливаясь и указывая на ложбинку в скалах.

— Похоже, сейчас никого нет дома, — с сожалением констатировал Скотт. Он ловко подобрался к самому гнезду и продемонстрировал осколки скорлупы. — Это другая семья. Их детёныш с ними.

— Может, они вылетели на охоту? — Раш сощурился, рассматривая парящие в вышине точки.

— Нет, это птицы, — мотнул головой Грир. — Жалко, что вы прилетели не утром, когда они спускаются к морю. Набили бы про запас. Мясо у них — пальчики оближешь. Но сейчас их не достанешь.

Конни, до тех пор спокойно сидевший на плече Раша, вдруг вопросительно свистнул и расправил крылья.

— Что-то увидел? Своих? Ну так лети.

Раш почувствовал, что горло перехватывает, и умолк. Конни издал ободряющую трель и взмыл вверх. Вскоре от него осталось только пятнышко в вышине. Скотт деликатно отвернулся, Грир высматривал что-то в небе. Раш отчаянно пытался справиться с лицом и дыханием. Он знал, что так будет, знал, что так и должно быть, но это, против обыкновения, не помогало.

— Чёрт, Раш, кажется, ваш мелкий влип, — внезапно сказал Грир, вскидывая автомат.

Раш торопливо сморгнул слёзы и тоже взял пистолет наизготовку. Конни пикировал прямо на них, а следом с резкими криками неслась стая птиц.

— Не стрелять, попадём в дракончика, — велел Скотт, становясь третьим в линию. — Ждём. Ждём. Огонь! — приказал он, когда Конни проскользнул между ними.

Из семи преследовавших дракончика птиц пять рухнули как подкошенные, а ещё одна с жалобным криком отвернула в сторону, отчаянно трепыхая уцелевшим крылом, и свалилась в скалы на некотором отдалении. Конни с довольным присвистом вспорхнул на плечо Раша и потёрся о его щёку.

— Похоже, он и не собирался улетать, — с широкой улыбкой сказал Скотт.

— Повезло вам с ним, док, — собирая подбитых птиц, крикнул Грир. — Сообразительный парень!

Раш молча гладил Конни. Он был, безусловно, счастлив, что дракончик вернулся. Но как узнать, действительно ли Конни хочет остаться с ним, на Судьбе, или он просто не понимает, какой выбор сейчас совершает?

Сомнения разрешились через полчаса, когда они вернулись к шаттлу. Его уже загрузили водой и небольшим количеством свежих фруктов, но вся команда во главе с Ти Джей собралась неподалёку, разглядывая пёструю стайку дракончиков, расположившихся на скале.

— Ступай, — сказал Раш, видя, что Конни нерешительно топчется у него на плече. — Это твои родичи. Тебе будет лучше среди своих.

Конни вопросительно свистнул, Раш погладил его по голове и даже выдавил из себя улыбку. Второй раз прощаться оказалось немного легче.

И всё же Раш стоял и смотрел, выискивая знакомый бронзовый отблеск на коричневой шкурке, даже когда Скотт велел всем рассаживаться по местам.

— Док… Пора, — негромко сказал Грир.

Раш дёрнул уголком рта, глубоко вздохнул и зашёл в шаттл. Кивнул в ответ на внимательный взгляд Ти Джей, мол, всё в порядке, сел на скамью, поставив локти на колени и рассматривая свои ладони так внимательно, словно на них было написано что-то очень важное. Плюс константа, минус константа. Интегрирование, дифференцирование. Раш попытался припомнить что-нибудь из нерешённых задач, чтобы отвлечься, но в голову настойчиво лез утренний сон, усиливая чувство потери до масштабов, явно не соответствующих ситуации.

Шаттл плавно набирал высоту, когда гул двигателей вдруг перекрыл пронзительный крик. Рашу показалось, что он прозвучал лишь у него в голове, но судя по тому, как заозирались остальные, они это тоже слышали.

— Нужно посмотреть, что там случилось, — решил Скотт, закладывая вираж.

— Что мы там разглядим? — усомнилась Ти Джей.

Раш сжал кулаки и стиснул зубы. Идиот! Лучше бы он забрал Конни с собой. По крайней мере, тот остался бы жив…

Серия изумлённых охов заставила его поднять глаза. Конни просочился сквозь шлюзовую дверь, как вспышка пламени. Секунду повисел там, взбивая крыльями воздух, и метнулся к Рашу.

— Ну, ладно, ладно, — пробормотал он, гладя то попискивающего, то принимающегося урчать дракончика. — Я тоже рад…

Раш шмыгнул носом и торопливо вытер щёки, стараясь не глядеть ни на кого.

— Что ж, теперь точно все на борту, — весело сказала Ти Джей. — Курс на Судьбу, лейтенант.

— Есть, мэм! — так же весело откликнулся Скотт, закладывая ещё один вираж и снова начиная набор высоты.

Когда Раш, наконец, решился поднять глаза, его ослепило не хуже полуденного солнца. Потому что улыбались все без исключения, даже свалившийся со скалы морпех. Конни перебрался на плечо дока и издал длинную победную трель, заставившую всех заулыбаться ещё шире.


	8. Обратный отсчёт

— Шах, — неуверенно сказала Хлоя, передвинув фигуру.

Раш встрепенулся, в изумлении посмотрел на доску и, помедлив, кивнул.

— Шах и мат, — поправил он.

Хлоя лишь вздохнула, покорно принимая поражение. У неё уже некоторое время назад зародились подозрения, что она угодила в какую-то расставленную доком ловушку. Однако через секунду её рот сам собой приоткрылся: Раш вместо хода небрежным жестом опрокинул своего короля.

— То есть… Что, я выиграла? — уточнила Хлоя.

— Как видишь, — улыбнулся Раш, гладя проснувшегося и потягивающегося Конни.

— Но я…

— Ну, пока это можно отнести к случайностям, — снова расставляя фигуры, философски добавил Раш. — Но есть шанс, что нынешняя случайность — всего лишь проявление пока скрытой от нас закономерности. Случайности и закономерности вообще легко… — Рука дока вдруг зависла над доской, он несколько раз моргнул и рассеянно закончил: — …перепутать.

— Доктор Раш? — позвала Хлоя, когда прошло несколько минут, а Раш так и продолжал смотреть куда-то за её плечо остановившимся взглядом, выписывая странные вензеля зажатой в пальцах пешкой.

— А ведь скорее всего! — невпопад кивнул Раш, срываясь с места.

— Что случилось? — Хлоя догнала его уже на полпути к лифту.

— Я искал не там, — поморщился Раш. — И почему я сразу не догадался?

— О чём?

— Таймер, — наконец пояснил Раш. — Я искал закономерность в условиях тех планет, с которыми мы соединялись. Особенно после того, как мы снова остановились у той же планеты на такой же промежуток времени. Но если это была лишь случайность? Возможно, я искал корреляцию там, где её и не было!

— Между чем и чем? — сдвинула брови Хлоя.

— Время остановки не меньше трёх часов, — бросил Раш, влетая на мостик. — Нужно проверить подкаталоги двигателей…

— Я могу помочь?

— Ммм… — Раш вдруг внимательно взглянул на Хлою, чуть заметно улыбнулся и кивнул. — Да, конечно. Составьте с Илаем матмодель по сверхсветовым двигателям: рабочие частоты, время в полёте, нагрузка на них… В общем, включите фантазию.

— Вы думаете, время остановки связано с двигателями? — уточнил внимательно слушавший Броди. — Мы же считали…

— Я ошибался, — мотнул головой Раш. — Возможно, мне просто хотелось, чтобы Судьба оказалась более разумной, и время остановки как-то отвечало нашим надобностям. И я пошёл по неверному пути. Принял случайность за закономерность.

— И что вы делаете теперь? — спросил Броди, подходя ближе.

— Пытаюсь раскрутить последовательность в обратном порядке, — быстро записывая что-то на свободном клочке бумаги, пояснил Раш. — Если удастся вычислить, какой алгоритм используется для генерации случайных чисел, думаю, мы сможем найти его и отключить таймер обратного отсчёта.

— Вихрь Мерсенна? — предположил Броди, подсовывая ему стопку чистых листов.

— Некоторые алгоритмы распознают его последовательности как неслучайные, — мотнул головой Раш, охотно переключаясь на новый лист и плотно покрывая его вычислениями. — Я думаю, старый добрый Фибоначчи или ещё что-то из аддитивных… Так, теперь третья итерация…

— А зачем нужна матмодель? Или вы просто хотели занять их делом? — тихо, чтобы не услышали Илай с Хлоей, поинтересовался Броди.

Раш бросил быстрый взгляд на две склонённые над дальней консолью головы и усмехнулся:

— Если я прав, то нам нужен источник энтропии. А если нет… Может, им удастся что-то нащупать.

Семь часов спустя Янг застал всю научную группу уткнувшимися в консоли и исписанные листы бумаги.

— Что у нас стряслось? — поинтересовался он, взглядом подыскивая место, куда можно поставить поднос. По словам Беккера, сегодня ужин пропустил не только Раш, так что Янг презрел свой зарок и принёс чай прямо на мостик. Никто из находящихся там не отреагировал на появление полковника, но стоило подсунуть кружку с чаем под нос Рашу, как все остальные тоже оживились, словно научная группа была соединена в незримую сеть, и поднос моментально опустел.

— Ищем способ отключить таймер обратного отсчёта, — видимо, вместо благодарности пояснил Броди.

— И как успехи? — невольно приглушая голос, спросил Янг.

— Кажется, я в очередной раз ошибся, — недовольно поморщившись, откликнулся Раш.

— Может, попробовать всё же реестр сдвига? — тут же предложил Илай.

— Дело не в этом. Либо последовательность не псевдослучайна, либо мы неверно выбрали источник энтропии. — Раш потёр мочку уха и рассеянно погладил тут же ткнувшегося в ладонь Конни.

— Или же ваша первоначальная догадка была верной, и дело вовсе не в двигателях, — подал голос Волкер.

— Мы составили матмодель для планет, с которыми соединялась Судьба, — добавила Лиза. — Может…

— Подождите-ка, — прищурился Раш. — Илай, в твоей модели мы учли внутренние параметры. А как насчёт внешних?

— Ммм… Гравитация? — поднял брови Илай.

— Гравитация, все возможные излучения, наличие звёзд, планет, комет, да хоть пыли в непосредственной близости…

— Доктор Волкер, а в вашей модели это есть? — спросила Хлоя.

— Ну… Частично…

— Скиньте мне данные, — попросил Илай.

— Я сейчас дополню, — пробормотала Лиза.

Минут двадцать на мостике было тихо, только щёлкали кнопки.

— Есть совпадение, — внезапно сказала Хлоя.

— Вот оно, — практически одновременно сказал Илай.

— И ещё! Работает! — радостно воскликнула Хлоя, когда на консоли в столбик начали выскакивать всё новые и новые совпадения.

— Фибоначчи с запаздыванием, — удовлетворённо кивнул Раш, просматривая данные со своей консоли. — Скорее всего, взаимно прореживающий. Запускаю поиск.

Илай, Хлоя, Волкер и Лиза вскочили со своих мест и обступили капитанское кресло, в порыве оттеснив Янга в сторону.

— Вот, — довольно скоро сказал Раш, останавливая поиск и выделяя кусок кода. — Всё-таки двигатели.

— Точно! — подтвердил Илай, заглядывая ему через плечо. Конни недовольно зашипел, и Илай поспешно отодвинулся. — Нашли!

Волкер сделал победный жест сжатым кулаком, Лиза широко улыбнулась, Хлоя, взвизгнув, повисла на шее у Илая, а Броди хлопнул Раша по свободному плечу.

— Теперь мы сможем отключить таймер обратного отсчёта? — уточнил Янг, когда восторги немного стихли.

— Ну… Вообще-то нет, — качнул головой Раш. — Если обнулить таймер, Судьба просто будет останавливаться на минимальный срок, необходимый сверхсветовым двигателям для отдыха. Но теперь я могу перепрограммировать таймер, чтобы он выдавал не псевдослучайное число из заданного интервала, а максимально возможное.

— Чем это нам поможет? — нахмурился Янг.

— Чем? — Раш высоко поднял брови и вздохнул. — Ну, например, у той планеты, где мы запасались редкими металлами, мы могли оставаться семь с половиной часов в первый раз и около девяти во второй. Оставаться дольше максимума так же чревато, как и меньше минимума, это особенности функционирования сверхсветовых двигателей, но элемент случайности мы вполне можем исключить. Это ведь просто страховка от бесконечного зацикливания параметров источника энтропии. Ну, чтобы Судьба не осталась болтаться на одном месте навсегда. А мы при необходимости можем сами уйти на сверхсветовую, поэтому нам нет нужды использовать эту страховку.

— Ладно, — кивнул Янг. — Кто из вас сейчас на дежурстве?

— Я, — взглянув на часы, подняла руку Лиза.

— Остальные — марш в столовую, — скомандовал Янг, выразительно глядя на того, к кому это относилось в первую очередь.

Конни согласно присвистнул, Раш перевёл взгляд с Янга на дракончика, усмехнулся углом рта и покорно выбрался из кресла.

— Я принесу тебе десерт, — тихо пообещал Волкер, проходя мимо Лизы.

— Э… Доктор Раш! — внезапно позвала она, глядя на мигающую консоль.

— Что? — уже в дверях обернулся Раш.

— Вы не посмотрите? Что это? Какой-то сбой?

— Нет, это сработала программа, — воровато оглянувшись на вернувшегося на мостик вслед за ним Янга, признал Раш.

Несколькими нажатиями он ликвидировал мигающий сигнал и застыл, глядя на сполохи сверхсветовой скорости. Конни обеспокоенно завозился на его плече, а Янг насторожился.

— Раш? В чём дело?

— Я…

Раш снова умолк, глядя в иллюминатор и покусывая губу. Янг терпеливо ждал. Судя по всему, док опять что-то затеял, не будучи уверенным в результате, поэтому ничего не сказал и теперь не знает, как выкрутиться. К удивлению самого Янга, его это стало скорее забавлять, чем злить.

— В общем, я проанализировал те данные, которые мы получили на красной планете от разбитого корабля синих, — наконец, решился Раш. — И ввёл параметры в сканер.

— Значит, всё-таки хочешь изучить? — усмехнулся Янг.

Лицо Раша как-то странно дрогнуло, даже дыхание на миг сбилось, но он справился с собой.

— Я никогда и не говорил, что не хочу, — тихо сказал он, щуря глаза и глядя в сторону. — Если нам ещё когда-то предстоит с ними столкнуться, то чем больше мы узнаем, тем больше наши шансы уцелеть.

Конни тихо заурчал и потёрся о его щёку. Раш ещё раз прерывисто вздохнул, слабо улыбнулся, ласково погладил дракончика и наконец поднял взгляд на Янга.

— И теперь сканер обнаружил корабль? — уточнил тот.

— Я думаю, да, — кивнул Раш. Нагнулся к консоли Лизы, нажал ещё несколько кнопок и вывел данные на экран. — Вот. Планета немного в стороне от основного курса. Возможно, туда придётся идти в скафандрах.

— Далеко?

— Три часа на сверхсветовой.

— И Врат там нет?

— Нет.

— Значит, мы должны будем отклониться от курса и рискнуть с посадкой на шаттле, — подытожил Янг. — Ты считаешь, риск того стоит?

— Да, я так считаю, — подтвердил Раш.

— Хорошо.

— Что? — Раш на миг недоверчиво сузил глаза.

— Хорошо, — спокойно повторил Янг. — Мы подлетим к планете, чтобы ты смог исследовать этот корабль. Шаттл поведу я сам.

— Полковник, тебе не обязательно…

— Я дважды был на корабле синих и видел их. Это не обсуждается, — упрямо мотнув головой, сказал Янг. — Лучше скажи, кого ты хочешь взять с собой? Илая?

— Я бы предпочёл Хлою, — помедлив, решил Раш. — Остатки знаний могут помочь ей интуитивно разобраться в обозначениях. А Илай… — он слегка поморщился. — Илай никак не расстанется со своим геймерским отношением к ошибкам. В жизни нельзя вернуться к началу и пройти уровень заново. В данной ситуации такое отношение слишком опасно. И, кстати, полковник… Если там действительно чужой корабль, давай сразу договоримся: ты не будешь ничего трогать. Даже если тебе покажется, что ты понимаешь, как оно работает.

— Даже ради спасения твоей жизни? — стараясь не показать вспыхнувшую обиду, спросил Янг.

У Раша дёрнулся уголок рта, но он промолчал и продолжал требовательно смотреть на полковника, пока тот не кивнул.

 

***

Опасения Раша не оправдались и на этот раз. Планета имела вполне пригодную для дыхания атмосферу, хотя в остальном похвастаться гостеприимством не могла. Низкая тяжёлая облачность скрывала поверхность, создавая постоянный полумрак. Эти данные они получили ещё с орбиты, а вот сильная турбулентность при прохождении облачного слоя и последующая потеря связи с Судьбой стали неприятным сюрпризом.

— Ну что ж, показывай, куда рулить, — сказал Янг, когда тряска закончилась и стало понятно, что шаттл не падает.

Слегка волнующаяся гладь внизу на поверку оказалась не морем, а чем-то напоминающим болото из жидкой грязи.

— Туда, — махнул рукой Раш. И не успел полковник сказать, что это слишком неопределённо в отсутствие зрительных ориентиров, как Раш добавил: — На одиннадцать часов.

Янг кивнул и изменил курс. Раш молчал, вглядываясь в пульт кино. С виду он был вполне невозмутим, но Конни на его плече то и дело начинал возиться и тревожно попискивать.

Несколько раз Янг хотел сказать доку что-нибудь успокаивающее, но так и не смог ничего придумать. Мешали не только лишние уши, но и воспоминание о тени, пробежавшей по лицу Скотта, когда полковник заверил его, что всё будет в порядке. Янг отчасти понимал, какие ассоциации вызывает сочетание его участия вместе с Рашем и чужим кораблём. Такое сочетание случалось уже дважды и оба раза закончилось разбитой физиономией дока. Но неужели Скотт тоже не видит, что теперь всё изменилось?

— Уже рядом, — перебил его мысли Раш. Подался вперёд, рассматривая вырастающий на горизонте склон горы.

— Ничего не вижу, — пожал плечами Янг, облетев гору трижды на разной высоте. — Ты уверен, что это именно корабль?

Раш задумался на несколько секунд. Его взгляд метался, словно читая невидимые строки, затем док кивнул:

— Ты прав. Это может быть какой-то исследовательский центр или ещё что-то с таким оборудованием. Тогда он может находиться под землёй.

— Да, но Илай сказал, что признаки цивилизации на планете довольно слабые, — возразила Хлоя. — Что там либо цивилизация уровня каменного века, либо вообще предразумные животные. Откуда у них исследовательский центр с такими технологиями?

— И, что важнее, исследовательский центр наверняка охраняют, в отличие от разбившегося корабля, — нахмурился Янг.

Заложил ещё круг, рассматривая подходы к горе. С двух сторон склоны круто обрывались в грязевое море, со стороны суши ему удалось заметить всего одну узкую тропинку, петляющую в зарослях. Нормальных деревьев на этой планете тоже не было, их заменял какой-то древовидный безлиственный кустарник, сплетающийся колючими ветвями в непроходимую преграду.

Янг покосился на Раша. Тот уставился в пульт кино и молчал. Конни снова начал тревожно попискивать, и Раш автоматически погладил дракончика. Конни потёрся о его щёку, затем повернулся и внезапно взглянул прямо в глаза Янгу. Это длилось не больше секунды, но Янг чуть не выпустил рычаги управления.

— Сядем подальше, чтобы не привлекать внимания, — сказал он, справившись с дыханием и разворачивая шаттл. — Попытаемся скрытно проникнуть внутрь. Если это мир факелов и луков со стрелами, вряд ли у них есть охранные системы. Насколько я видел, к горе ведёт лишь одна тропинка, значит, это не слишком людное место. Что бы это ни было, нужно хотя бы попробовать его исследовать…

Раш слегка вздрогнул и на миг сузил глаза, повернувшись к полковнику. Янг осёкся, внезапно сообразив, что жгучее желание исследовать это место и ощущение бессилия перед отказом принадлежат не ему.

— Извини, — еле слышно буркнул он. — Я не специально. И не трясись так. Мы столько времени потратили, чтобы сюда притащиться… Обидно улетать несолоно хлебавши.

Ещё несколько секунд Раш ошеломлённо глядел на полковника, затем усмехнулся, тряхнул головой и снова уткнулся в пульт.

— Вон там какая-то прогалина. На два часа, — вскоре сказал он.

Янг послушно повернул и повёл шаттл на снижение.

 

***

Сомнения отпали, стоило лишь войти внутрь горы. Эти коридоры узнали все трое, кому довелось побывать на корабле синих.

— Туда, — достаточно уверенно сказала Хлоя, указывая на круглую платформу.

Янг оставил рядового Торреса возле входа, Хлоя и Раш заняли место в центре платформы, а Ти Джей, Янг, Джеймс и ещё один рядовой из её группы окружили их, взяв наизготовку оружие.

— Поехали, — кивнул Янг.

Управление выглядело неактивным, но при нажатии на пластину лифт сработал, перенеся разведгруппу на другую палубу. Там пришлось включить фонарики, поскольку освещение не работало.

Следы в пыли первой заметила Джеймс.

— Кто-то здесь бывал до нас, сэр, — сказала она, указывая на них стволом автомата.

— Вероятно, аборигены, — сказал Раш, когда через несколько поворотов они вышли к просторной комнате с постаментом посредине. — Это алтарь.

— Хотите сказать, это местные цветы? — с сомнением спросила Ти Джей, разглядывая состоящие из колючек шары.

— Возможно, — пожал плечами Раш. Местная флора приспосабливалась к вечным сумеркам, как могла.

— Но ведь это что-то вроде диагностического ложа, — обойдя вокруг и стараясь не смотреть на уложенные пирамидами вдоль стен черепа, сказала Хлоя. — А тут… Жертвоприношения?

— Сомневаюсь. Скорее, корабль потерпел крушение, и никто из экипажа не выжил, — задумчиво пощипывая губу, сказал Раш. — А аборигены не поняли этих технологий и превратили корабль в храм.

При одном только взгляде на увитый колючками алтарь к горлу подкатывала тошнота, и Раш обхватил себя руками, пытаясь сдержать нервный озноб. Когда ему довелось лежать на таком, колючек не было, но это ничего не меняло.

— Это всё, что осталось от экипажа? — взяв в руки один из черепов, поинтересовался Янг.

Черепа казались странными на человеческий взгляд, поскольку свод у них отсутствовал. Бугристые массивные надбровья над необычно маленькими глазницами не были обломаны сверху, закруглялись гладким валиком, а челюстная кость продолжалась по бокам безо всяких отверстий, плотно смыкаясь с затылочной.

— Не я их анатомировал, а они меня, — вяло огрызнулся Раш, непроизвольно потирая грудь. — Здесь мы вряд ли найдём что-то из их лекарств, — продолжил он, обращаясь к Ти Джей. — Но мне кажется, это скорее исследовательская лаборатория. Для захваченных… образцов. Их собственный медцентр в другом месте. А меня интересует их центр управления.

Раш сознавал, что говорит слишком отрывисто и гортанно, но с каждой секундой ему становилось всё неуютнее в этом помещении. А сочувственные взгляды были невыносимы. Даже взгляды Хлои, наверняка разделяющей его самочувствие.

— Ты сумеешь его найти? — спросил Янг.

Раш молча кивнул и показал пульт кино. Сигнал, который улавливали сканеры, шёл откуда-то справа.

— Хорошо, — Янг пристально взглянул на Раша, прищурился, что-то обдумывая, и решил: — Разделимся. Мы с Ти Джей поищем медцентр. От охраны ни на шаг, ясно? Лейтенант, глаз с них не спускать.

— Так точно, сэр.

На мгновение Рашу стало неловко от того, какое облегчение он испытал. Эта обстановка сама по себе мешала ему сосредоточиться, а присутствие полковника за спиной создавало бы и вовсе чрезмерное напряжение.

Да, в последнее время Янг, похоже, всеми силами стремился доказать, что его больше не стоит опасаться, но это лишь усиливало настороженность Раша. Он пытался убедить себя в том, что полковник вовсе не усыпляет его бдительность перед нанесением сокрушительного удара, но получалось плохо. Никаких сознательных доводов в подтверждение своей паранойи Раш не находил, но расслабиться, не ждать подвоха он пока не мог и больше всего боялся, что подобное недоверие в конце концов разозлит Янга настолько, что он и пытаться перестанет.

Снова оказаться в замкнутом круге взаимного недоверия и подозрений Рашу совершенно не хотелось.

Центр управления они нашли после получасового блуждания по коридорам. Пришлось ещё дважды воспользоваться лифтом, и каждый раз Джеймс первым делом связывалась с Янгом, чтобы убедиться, что они не попали в экранированную зону и услышат предупреждение.

Консоли казались обесточенными, но Раша это не смутило. Он уже понял, что техника синих пришельцев, как и многая земная техника, способна очень долгое время находиться в неактивном состоянии, практически не расходуя энергию.

— Что-то нашла? — негромко спросил он, заметив, что Хлоя надолго замерла возле одной из консолей.

— Я не знаю… — неуверенно ответила Хлоя, протягивая руку, но не касаясь рычажка. — Мне кажется… Это что-то очень важное, но… Я не могу вспомнить…

Раш прикрыл глаза, вызывая в памяти то, что он успел прочитать в мыслях синих во время побега. Голова отозвалась вспышкой боли, перед глазами замелькали чужие символы, которые каким-то образом складывались в знакомые понятия.

— Кажется, это и есть аварийный маяк, — хрипло сказал Раш. — Не думаю, что здесь есть кому прилететь на помощь, но всё же не будем рисковать.

Он передвинул рычажок и только после этого активировал консоль.

Хлоя облегчённо вздохнула, глядя на засветившийся экран.

— Да, я думаю, вы его отключили, — сказала она.

Её взгляд и тон живо напомнили Рашу их побег. Тогда Хлоя смотрела на него с таким же доверием и восхищением. Он был её героем.

— Что ж… Давай попробуем подсоединить кино и скачать всё, что сможем.

Это оказалось не так просто. Экран мигал, подёргивался рябью, но две системы не желали стыковаться и открывать доступ для передачи данных. Хлоя, казалось, даже не дышала. Потерпев очередную неудачу, Раш вдруг заметил, на что именно она смотрит, и тихо выругался сквозь зубы.

— Я почти уверена, что это сработает, — еле слышно сказала Хлоя, крутя в пальцах взятый с консоли передатчик. — Но это… так больно…

— Оно сработает, — кивнул Раш, не вдаваясь в подробности своей уверенности.

Он знал, что это сработает, потому что уже делал это. Именно так он выбрался из бака первый раз. Заработав себе маячок в грудную клетку.

Конни протестующе закричал. Раш рассеянно приласкал дракончика, сделал глубокий вдох, усилием воли прогоняя воспоминания.

— Простите, доктор Раш, но сначала нужно… — попыталась остановить его Джеймс, но Раш не стал ждать. Взял у Хлои передатчик и приложил к своему виску. Боль ударила даже сильнее, чем ему помнилось, но затем вдруг отступила. Раш прикрыл глаза, стараясь воссоздать в мыслях консоль и передать мысленный приказ на подключение внешнего устройства. Получилось неожиданно легко. Однако тут же обнаружилась новая проблема.

— Придётся демонтировать одну из консолей, — сказал Раш, открывая глаза.

Встревоженные лица Хлои и Джеймс почему-то были где-то сверху.

— Вы в порядке? — спросила Хлоя.

Раш, коротко прошипев ругательство сквозь сжатые зубы, отсоединил передатчик, потёр висок и невольно поморщился. Конни жалобно запищал, и Хлоя взяла дракончика на руки.

— Я его придавил, когда падал? — забеспокоился Раш, с помощью Джеймс поднимаясь на ноги.

— Нет, но он… — Хлоя осторожно погладила дракончика, который тут же начал тихонько гудеть. — Знаете, он прижимался головой к вашему виску, и теперь там такой след… Вроде как от электрода.

— Вот оно что, — пробормотал Раш, снова непроизвольно потирая висок. — Так обмен двусторонний… Иди-ка сюда, малыш. Ты как?

Конни довольно свистнул и перепорхнул на привычное место на плече Раша.

— Кажется, он в порядке, — улыбнулась Хлоя. — А вы как? У вас получилось?

— Да, — кивнул Раш. — Даже легче, чем я рассчитывал. Благодаря Конни. Но есть проблема, даже две. Во-первых, мы не можем унести всё. Объём данных тут огромен, нам не хватит не только трех кино, которые у нас с собой, но и трёх тысяч бы не хватило.

— А зачем нам их консоли? — спросила Джеймс.

— Без них мы не сможем декодировать данные, — поморщился Раш. — Значит, так. Хлоя, начинай отбирать данные для загрузки. Не пытайся понять, что означает тот или иной символ, — посоветовал он. — Доверься своему бессознательному, берём всё, что почему-то кажется интересным. Понятно? Как только у нас получится отсоединить вон ту консоль, я тоже этим займусь.

Около часа прошло в молчании. Демонтировать консоль удалось достаточно быстро, Джеймс упаковала её в свой рюкзак и снова заняла пост у развилки коридоров. Раш присоединился к Хлое, забивая информацией банк данных второго кино. Следовать собственному совету и не пытаться на ходу расшифровывать символы получалось не всегда, и Раш уже собирался объявить перерыв, когда пришёл вызов от Янга:

— Лейтенант Джеймс, вы можете связаться с Торресом?

— Рядовой Торрес, приём! — позвала Джеймс по рации. — Торрес, как слышишь, ответь! Нет, сэр, он не отвечает.

— Отходим, — приказал Янг. — Все отходим. Соблюдать предельную осторожность, лейтенант. Сбор у выхода через двадцать минут.

— Может, у него просто батарейка в рации села, — запротестовал Раш. — Нет необходимости сворачивать исследование!

— Я лично проверяю снаряжение своих людей перед каждой миссией, — с неприязнью взглянув на него, отрезала Джеймс. — Вы слышали приказ. Собираемся — и на выход.

Весь её вид говорил, что лейтенант готова выполнить приказ, даже если придётся вести несговорчивого учёного к выходу под дулом автомата.

— Полковник, это неразумно, — предпринял ещё одну попытку Раш. — Мы можем никогда больше не получить доступа к этим данным. Мне нужно ещё полчаса. Максимум — час. Пусть Хлоя возвращается на шаттл, а я останусь и…

— Раш, не начинай, — перебил его Янг. — Я отдал приказ. Всем двигаться к выходу. Никто тут не останется. Ясно? Не заставляй лейтенанта Джеймс применять силу. Ты понял?

Раш низко опустил голову, закусив губу и сжимая кулаки. Военные неисправимы! Какой-то болван просто забыл зарядить рацию — но это их болван, и признать ошибку своего для них смерти подобно. Он отдал приказ, видите ли. А потом он отдаст приказ подготовить корабль к стычке с синими, и откуда брать данные? Из непробиваемой уверенности Янга, что главное — кричать погромче, и всё заработает?

— Мы много успели скачать, — попыталась утешить его Хлоя, убирая в рюкзак шарики кино с данными.

— Да, конечно, — хмуро кивнул Раш. — Отличная работа, мисс Армстронг. Ведите, лейтенант.

Его злило и забавляло одновременно, когда эти большие девочки и мальчики так увлечённо начинали играть в войну, бесшумно перебегая с одного места на другое и старательно заглядывая за углы. Конечно, где же ещё показать свою доблесть, как не на пустом корабле? Можно ещё и силу показать на каком-нибудь особо наглом и хлипком гражданском… С серьёзным-то противником неизвестно, справишься или нет.

Он опомнился только тогда, когда Конни на его плече приподнялся, расправляя крылья и ставя дыбом иголки, и зарычал. Впереди уже показалась одна из круглых лифтовых платформ, и Раш ужаснулся, представив себе, что Конни нападёт на полковника. Нужно было срочно взять себя в руки. Нашёл время растравлять старые обиды!

Конни почему-то не желал успокаиваться. Створки люка тем временем разошлись лепестками, пропуская лифтовую платформу. Это было странно, ведь чтобы добраться до выхода, им нужно было спуститься. Неужели полковник решил сам привести Раша, не надеясь на Джеймс?

В следующий миг Раш ощутил, как его ноги прирастают к полу, а Конни со звенящим криком взвился вверх. На лифтовой платформе стояло несколько синих пришельцев. Вместо чёрных обтягивающих костюмов они были одеты в какие-то лохматые балахоны, словно сделанные из пучков водорослей. Знакомый щелкающе-клекочущий звук заставил сердце болезненно сжаться.

— В укрытие! — скомандовала Джеймс, толкая Хлою в боковое ответвление коридора и вскидывая автомат.

Пространство наполнилось грохотом автоматных очередей и свистом странных стрел: выгнутые подобно когтю, они летели по навесной траектории, против всех законов физики не закручиваясь и не заваливаясь набок. Раш всё ещё не мог двинуться с места, но все стрелы просвистели мимо. А вот рядового, сунувшегося выдернуть его из-под обстрела, задело, и теперь парень бился на полу в мелких конвульсиях. Пена, текущая изо рта, окрасилась кровью от прокушенного языка.

Один из синих пришельцев издал длинный стрекочущий звук. Вероятно, это была какая-то команда. Строй синих двинулся в сторону людей.

— Раш, да отомрите же вы! — выкрикнула Джеймс, вдвоём с Хлоей вцепившись в лямки жилета упавшего парня и затаскивая его за угол.

Однако стоило Рашу сделать шаг в их направлении, как между ним и стеной снова просвистел рой когтей-стрел, заставив отшатнуться и спрятаться в противоположном коридоре.

— Тащите его, я задержу их, — велел Раш.

— Но…

— Я найду выход, лейтенант, а вы не сможете передвигаться быстро. Уходите!

Раш высунулся из-за угла и сделал несколько выстрелов. Один из синих пришельцев упал, но остальные не обратили на это никакого внимания. Конни, опустившись на плечо Раша, снова зарычал, и это внезапно заставило пришельцев остановиться. Тот синий, который остался за их спинами, издал ещё один стрекочущий звук, но на этот раз в нём чувствовалась неуверенность.

Убедившись, что Джеймс и Хлоя, волоча раненого рядового и рюкзаки с бесценными данными, уже скрылись из виду, Раш сделал ещё несколько выстрелов, целясь в пол под ногами синих, и бросился бежать в противоположную сторону. Вероятно, полковник не преминул бы наорать на него за такой расход боеприпасов, но не убивать же разумных, не представляющих непосредственной угрозы?

Ещё через полчаса Раш пожалел о своём решении. Найти выход в горячке погони не удалось, и Раш даже не догадывался, в какой момент свернул не туда. Патроны в пистолете закончились, а коридор вдруг оборвался тупиком. Раш метнулся обратно, но пощёлкивание и стрекочущие команды, казалось, приближались сразу с двух сторон.

Раш вернулся в тупик, прижался спиной к стене и выключил фонарик. За время метания по коридорам док успел убедиться, что глаза пришельцев слабо фосфоресцируют, так что их приближение и в темноте не пропустишь. Надежды на то, что тупик не заметят, у него практически не было, и паника подступала прямо к горлу, грозя захлестнуть с головой, словно вода в том проклятом баке.

Конни внезапно издал ободряющую трель, и Раш снова включил фонарик. Вдруг дракончик заметил какую-то лазейку? Но Конни подлетел к стене и словно растворился в ней. Раш запрокинул голову, упираясь затылком в стену, хрипло рассмеялся, выключил фонарик и отшвырнул его прочь. Вот так. И на этот раз спасения не будет.

Стрекочущие звуки приближались, и Раш усилием воли заставил себя успокоиться. Можно ведь и не даться живым. Парализующих пистолетов у этих синих он не заметил.

Однако нападение последовало с совершенно неожиданной стороны. Кто-то набросился на него сзади, хотя это было попросту невозможно — Раш чувствовал лопатками стену.


	9. Я не бросаю своих

— Я поручил вам простое задание, лейтенант…

У Джеймс задрожал подбородок.

Янг и сам понимал, что несправедлив. Двое гражданских, двое военных, задача которых — уберечь порученных им гражданских. Это действительно могло быть простым заданием, если бы одним из гражданских не был чёртов шотландец. И ведь Янг прекрасно знал, что никто, кроме него самого, не сумеет совладать с сукиным сыном. Потому и пошёл на эту миссию. А потом дал слабину. Поддался неуместным сентиментальным чувствам, внезапно решив, что это важно, отпустил Раша с Джеймс.

И вот теперь Хлоя и Ти Джей хлопочут над двумя бессознательными морпехами, а Джеймс стоит навытяжку перед Янгом и старательно делает вид, что произошедшее — её вина.

— Простите, сэр, я подвела вас…

Янг поморщился, недовольно мотнул головой и повернулся к Ти Джей.

— Как они?

— Состояние стабильное. Думаю, их жизни ничего не угрожает, сэр, — отрапортовала та.

Конвульсии у парней прекратились ещё до того, как Янг нашёл Торреса в зарослях у входа. Погони не было, и вчетвером они быстро и без особых проблем дотащили рядовых до шаттла. Теперь парни были надёжно закреплены на скамьях, Хлоя и Джеймс сложили в специальную сетку свои рюкзаки с добытыми данными, и миссию можно было бы, пусть и с некоторыми оговорками, считать успешной, если бы…

Кто, чёрт возьми, будет анализировать эти данные? Янг старательно вытаскивал на поверхность именно эту мысль, потому что она единственная была рациональной. Всё остальное было тем самым неуместным и сентиментальным, из-за чего миссия оказалась на грани провала.

Раньше всё было проще. Были люди, которых требовалось вернуть домой. Янг старался, как мог. И был Раш, который не только с ядовитым презрением отвергал эту мысль, но и всячески мешал Янгу исполнить свой долг. Что существенно облегчало процесс принятия пресловутых трудных решений, неспособностью принимать которые так любил попрекать его Раш. Даже после того, как полковник продемонстрировал, что очень даже способен.

И вот теперь выяснилось, что Раш был прав. Имея на руках двух раненых и бесценные данные о враге, Янг обязан был, как командир, доставить шаттл и его пассажиров на Судьбу. А не лезть в логово синих, рискуя не вернуться. Но он не мог так поступить. Не мог принять это чёртово решение, вдруг ставшее действительно трудным, потому что чёртов шотландец ухитрился как-то незаметно из пресловутой занозы в заднице превратиться в объект номер один, который следовало сберечь любой ценой.

— Лейтенант Скотт признал ваши навыки пилотирования удовлетворительными? — уточнил Янг у Джеймс. Та растерянно заморгала, но кивнула. — С посадкой он вам в случае чего поможет.

— Но, сэр… — начала Ти Джей, взглянула на лицо Янга и лишь покачала головой.

— Закройте шлюзовую дверь, — проверяя обойму в автомате, деловито продолжил Янг. — Погони не было, но это не означает, что пришельцы о нас не знают. Ти Джей, ты за старшего. Действуй по обстановке. Если через два часа я… мы… не вернёмся, улетай.

— Есть, сэр, — невозмутимо кивнула Ти Джей.

Янг взглянул в её прозрачные глаза и внезапно улыбнулся. Нет, Ти Джей не нарушит приказ. Через два часа она улетит, доставляя раненых и данные на Судьбу. Но после прыжка Судьба вернётся к этой планете, и Скотт с Гриром перевернут её вверх дном, разыскивая своего командира. Знать это было чертовски приятно. Янг крепче натянул форменную кепку, вышел из шаттла и сразу перешёл на бег. Раш уже почти двадцать минут оставался наедине с главным своим кошмаром. И Янг сейчас много отдал бы за то, чтобы дока тоже поддерживала твёрдая уверенность — за ним придут. Но надежды на это почти не было.

Возле входа в корабль дежурило несколько синих пришельцев. Их лохматые балахоны в полумраке почти сливались с бурыми колючками покрывающей склон растительности, но Янг вовремя расслышал характерные щёлкающие звуки и остановился. Вытащил пульт кино и сдвинул брови, вспоминая объяснения Илая. Признаться, он не слишком внимательно слушал тогда, полагая, что информация ему лично никогда не пригодится. А в случае чего — всегда можно потребовать новых объяснений. Но сейчас Судьба была вне зоны связи, так что приходилось полагаться исключительно на память. Раш как в воду глядел, настояв на том, чтобы полковник взял с собой запасной пульт кино. Теперь это могло спасти дока, если, конечно, Янг вспомнит, как засечь один пульт кино с помощью другого.

К тому моменту, когда на экране всё же появилась точка, Янг вспотел и почти отчаялся. Точка перемещалась вправо, и Янг двинулся в обход горы в том же направлении. Прорываться через главный вход было бы вдвойне безумием, ведь погоня идёт за Рашем, и тогда придётся положить всех, чтобы просто добраться до дока. В его способности найти другой выход Янг ни минуты не сомневался, но вот уверенности, что Раш сумеет сделать это именно сейчас, как-то не было. Слишком большое напряжение. К тому же Янга терзало подозрение, что док даже не знает точно, существует ли этот другой выход в принципе.

Ещё год назад Янг и помыслить не мог, что Раш останется на чужом корабле, не имея плана спасения собственной шкуры. Док был слишком расчётлив для этого. И слишком самолюбив. Ну, или Янгу так казалось. Он не мог сказать точно, когда изменилось его представление о Раше. Вероятно, всё это время не укладывающаяся туда информация по крупице оседала в неосознаваемой части памяти, а потом в какой-то момент количество разом перешло в качество. Возможно, в тот самый момент, когда Янг вытаскивал дока из виртуальной реальности. Или позже, при просмотре симуляции, в которой Раш предпочёл погибнуть сам, но не допустить гибели других.

Как бы то ни было, теперь Янг легко мог предположить, что Раш велел Джеймс и Хлое уходить и уносить раненого, а сам увёл погоню, не имея никакого плана, как выбраться из этого дерьма. Точка на экране пульта кино металась так хаотично, что подозрения Янга неуклонно перерастали в уверенность. Он вдруг вспомнил, как освобождённый из бака Раш отполз в угол, затравленно оглядываясь вокруг. Похоже, сейчас док так же затравленно метался по коридорам, пожираемый паникой. Иначе он давно бы заметил, что его методично загоняют в дальнюю часть корабля.

Другой вход Янг обнаружил самым прозаическим образом. Споткнулся, свалился в какую-то замаскированную ветками дыру, включил фонарик, осматриваясь, и увидел коридор явно искусственного происхождения, ведущий внутрь холма. Точка на экране быстро двигалась в его сторону, и Янг уже решил, что промахнулся с мыслями о самопожертвовании Раша, когда точка вдруг снова метнулась туда-сюда и замерла на месте. Янг ускорил шаг. Указатель его собственного местоположения почти слился на экране с точкой, обозначающей второй пульт кино, и Янг собирался окликнуть Раша, когда за очередным поворотом оказался тупик.

Подойдя ближе, Янг увидел, что стена, перегораживающая коридор, не похожа на другие. Словно экран из дымчатого стекла. С той стороны внезапно зажёгся фонарик, и Янг различил знакомый силуэт. Раш был буквально в шаге от него! Это походило на изощрённое издевательство. Судя по тому, как док прижимался к стене, его таки загнали в угол и сейчас возьмут, а Янг сможет только наблюдать, находясь так близко!

Конни возник, словно вспышка, просочившись сквозь стену перед самым лицом полковника и заставив его отшатнуться. Свет за стеной погас, и Янг скрипнул зубами, еле удержавшись на ногах от ударивших его подобно цунами эмоций.

— Как же так, док?

Янг стукнул кулаком в разделяющую их стену. Не было времени искать обходной путь. Раш потерял надежду, сдался и готовился умереть в одиночестве, брошенный своими. Если бы только можно было сказать ему, что спасение рядом, что Янг вот-вот придёт на помощь, что нужно продержаться совсем чуть-чуть, что он тут не один…

Конни нетерпеливо свистнул, и Янг перевёл на него взгляд, ожидая, что дракончик вернётся к Рашу и всё ему передаст, но Конни спустился ниже и левее, заскрёб коготками по стене и требовательно запищал.

— Что там у тебя?

Дракончик послушно отлетел в сторону. Небольшая панель сливалась со стеной, и без помощи дракончика Янг вряд ли её обнаружил бы. Не раздумывая, он нажал на пластину. Ничего не произошло. Правда, стекло перегораживающей коридор стены как-то помутнело, словно дым внутри пришёл в движение. Янг коснулся его пальцем — и палец прошёл насквозь! Это было странно, поскольку Янг по-прежнему видел тёмные очертания в том месте, где Раш прижимался спиной.

Будь на месте Янга учёный, он, вероятно, сказал бы много умных слов насчёт односторонней проницаемости и резонансного смещения, но Янг учёным не был, поэтому сразу перешёл к действию, не тратя времени на размышления о том, возможно ли задуманное. Он просто сунул руки сквозь текучий дым, в который превратилась для него стена, обхватил Раша поперёк груди и дёрнул на себя.

Фонарик отлетел куда-то в сторону и погас, а Янг повалился на пол, пытаясь удержать Раша. По всей видимости, тот не оценил столь внезапно подоспевшей помощи. Янг только порадовался, что не стал зажимать ему рот и тем самым сберёг хотя бы руку от укуса. Раш выдирался с таким яростным отчаянием, словно боролся за собственную жизнь. За пару секунд он успел несколько раз лягнуть Янга по ногам, ткнуть локтем под рёбра и чувствительно заехать головой в челюсть. Янг даже подумал мельком, что проще выпустить Раша, а потом уж объясняться, но побоялся, что слов паникующий док попросту не услышит, а пока он будет искать фонарик, Раш успеет удрать. Пришлось стоически терпеть, приговаривая:

— Раш, это я. Всё в порядке… Успокойся… Раш, слышишь меня? Успокойся… Ч-чёрт… Раш… Николас…

Янг так и не понял, что именно сработало. То ли Раш наконец понял, кто с ним разговаривает, то ли отреагировал на собственное имя, но он вдруг замер. Это произошло так резко, что Янг даже испугался. Совсем как тогда, на чужом корабле, когда он применил удушающий захват и в какой-то момент понял, что Раш уже не двигается, а он не знает, как долго.

— Полковник? — хрипло спросил Раш, и Янг с облегчением выдохнул. Живой. И в своём уме. Ну, типа того…

— Да, это я. Всё в порядке. Я тебя им не отдам. Не оставлю. Никогда. Ты понял?

Янга вдруг захлестнула запоздалая обида на то недоверие, которое передал Конни. Встрёпанные волосы Раша щекотали ему лицо, но Янг лишь крепче сжал руки, словно так можно было внушить то, что, по его мнению, должен был чувствовать Раш в подобной ситуации.

— Конечно, я же нужен, чтобы…

Голос у Раша срывался, но он всё ещё пытался язвить. Янг на мгновение ослабил хватку, легонько треснул Раша по затылку и снова обхватил его, прежде чем док успел освободить руки и ответить.

— Вроде гений, а такой дурак, — беззлобно обругал его Янг. — Я не бросаю своих, понял? Даже если ты никогда больше ни одной задачки не решишь, я тебя не брошу. И всегда за тобой вернусь, если что. Понял? Раш? Эй… Ты чего? Ник? Что… Ч-чёрт…

Раш снова вздрогнул, как от подзатыльника, потом ещё раз и ещё. В темноте захлопали крылья, и Янг почувствовал, как Конни приземлился на его плечо, цепляясь коготками за китель. Дракончик сочувственно заурчал, а плечи Раша задрожали ещё сильнее. Янг ослабил хватку, позволив Рашу освободить руки и развернуться, но не выпустив окончательно.

Почему-то его реакция оказалась для Янга неожиданной, хотя, если вдуматься, это была самая естественная реакция на подобную встряску. То ли Раш прежде не позволял себе подобного, то ли полковник никогда не оказывался свидетелем. К тому же Янг совершенно не представлял, что в таких случаях положено делать. Да и попросту боялся сделать что-то не то. И в результате сидел молча в темноте, неуклюже обнимал скорчившегося на полу Раша и слушал урчание Конни, почти заглушавшее редкие сдавленные всхлипы.

Дождавшись, пока плечи Раша перестанут вздрагивать, Янг выпустил его и зашарил по полу в поисках фонарика. Искал он долго, а без помощи Конни, возможно, и вовсе пришлось бы выбираться на ощупь. Но дракончик, шумно хлопая крыльями, перелетел куда-то налево, где Янг, как ему казалось, уже искал, призывно свистнул и толкнул фонарик прямо к нему. Когда свет упал на лицо Раша, картина была уже вполне привычной. Бледноват и встрёпан больше обычного, но губы плотно сжаты, а глаза поблёскивают упрямым вызовом и готовностью огрызнуться.

Янг вздохнул. Похоже, теперь уже ему лучше сделать вид, что ничего не было. Но так даже проще.

Раш ещё до включения света успел отползти к стене и сидел, подобрав под себя ноги и рассеянно разминая плечо. Янг нахмурился. Вроде бы в этот раз он был аккуратен, и дока не помял. Или всё же недостаточно аккуратен? Чёрт разберёт этого шотландца, то кажется, что его и ядерный взрыв не возьмёт, а то пальцем страшно тронуть, чтобы не покалечить.

— Идти сможешь? — спросил Янг, взглянув на часы. Времени в запасе было полно, но полковник опасался, не примутся ли синие обшаривать окрестные заросли в поисках чужаков. Если они наткнутся на шаттл, Ти Джей будет вынуждена улететь, а застрять на этой поганой планете в планы Янга никак не входило.

Раш вздёрнул верхнюю губу, словно собирался ответить резкостью, но сдержался и просто кивнул. Поднялся на ноги, опираясь на стену. Конни немедленно занял привычное место у него на плече и что-то ободряюще прощебетал.

 

***

Раш повернулся, пытаясь устроиться удобнее, подхватил начавшее сползать одеяло и открыл глаза. За окнами шаттла струились сполохи сверхсветовой скорости, а вместо одеяла в его руках был знакомый чёрный китель. Раш сел, протирая лицо рукой и пытаясь сообразить, что произошло. Может, ему просто приснился кошмар? Конни протяжно свистнул и перелетел на противоположную скамью, к рюкзаку Джеймс и аккуратно сложенным возле него шарикам кино.

Значит, не приснилось. Раш поморщился. С одной стороны, они действительно раздобыли данные, и те слова, которые произнёс Янг, а главное, те эмоции, которые в это время передал Конни, тоже были на самом деле. Если бы ещё можно было вычеркнуть те минуты, когда он не совладал с собой…

В принципе, Раш никогда не боялся и не стыдился проявления своих чувств, даже тех, которые считались не приличествующими мужчине. Ему просто не было дела до того, кто там что считает. После смерти Глории во всём мире не осталось ни единого человека, чьё мнение по этому вопросу было бы для него хоть сколько-то важным. А вот окружающие его люди, словно в насмешку, практически все без исключения так и норовили просветить, что, как они считают, он должен чувствовать и чего не должен делать.

Некоторые, в том числе и Янг, пытались оправдать своё вмешательство якобы заботой о его же безопасности. Это вызывало особенно яростное сопротивление — из-за смерти жены Раш не стал беспомощным ребёнком, неспособным позаботиться о себе в цивилизованных условиях Земли или Икара, где с выживанием легко справится и тинэйджер!

А позже, когда они оказались на Судьбе и ему действительно понадобилась защита, случилось то, что случилось. Внезапно выяснилось, что вот теперь о его безопасности никто не намерен заботиться. Раш без особого удовольствия принял оба открытия: и что он теперь не в состоянии справиться со всем сам, и что никто не собирается ему помогать. Но за два года он успел смириться с этим, и возвращение надежды неожиданно оказалось не менее болезненным и страшным, чем её утрата.

Был и ещё один нюанс. Даже тогда, когда полковник не считал своим долгом заботу о его безопасности, Рашу постоянно приходилось бороться за свою независимость. Что же будет теперь? И не лучше ли повременить с надеждами, пока Янг не убедится, что Раш не намерен жертвовать независимостью взамен на защищённость? Ведь, скорее всего, тогда всё вернётся на круги своя…

Он покрутил в руках китель. Конни перелетел с рюкзака обратно на плечо и потёрся о щёку Раша, заставив его улыбнуться. Верить дракончику было куда легче. А Янг… Раш чувствовал, что полковник сам верит в свои слова. Но это, увы, не добавляло им надёжности. Ведь своими полковник считает не всех. Раш тряхнул головой, пытаясь прогнать два практически равных по силе стремления. Какая-то часть его существа больше всего на свете хотела бы закрепить это положение, остаться своим навсегда, сделать всё, что потребуется для этого, лишь бы сохранить тепло защищённости. Другая же часть требовала немедленной демонстрации собственной независимости, чтобы разом разрушить все иллюзии, которые могли возникнуть из-за проявленной слабости. По счастью, он прекрасно сознавал ошибочность обоих путей.

Приласкав Конни, Раш поднялся, осторожно распрямляя успевшие затечь суставы. Похоже, он уснул ещё по пути на Судьбу, и его не стали будить. Забрав шарики кино и рюкзак с консолью, Раш на несколько секунд замешкался. Если отнести китель Янгу, это прекрасная возможность поблагодарить его. Можно даже не уточнять, за что. Но Раш совершенно не был готов к подобному разговору. Забиться бы куда-нибудь в уединённое место, например, в свою каюту или математический коридор, загрузиться работой по уши, параллельно потихоньку анализируя и разбирая произошедшее и собственную реакцию на это произошедшее. Будет выглядеть неблагодарной свиньёй? Можно подумать, это что-то изменит в его репутации…

— Проснулись? — перебил его мысли заглянувший в шаттл Грир. — Вот и отличненько. Ти Джей просила вас зайти в медчасть, как проснётесь.

— И вы собираетесь меня сопровождать? — невольно напрягся Раш. — А если я откажусь?

— Ну, тогда я доложу полковнику, что всё в порядке, вы как были упрямым бараном, так и остались, — усмехнулся Грир.

— Хм… — Раш смутился, но решения не изменил. — Передайте, что я в порядке, в медчасть загляну, но чуть позже, — сказал он. — И ещё, сержант… Раз уж вы всё равно идёте к полковнику, верните ему вот это, — Раш протянул Гриру китель. — И передайте… Нет, впрочем, я сам.

Проигнорировав изумление, отразившееся на лице Грира, Раш вышел из шаттла. Прежде чем заниматься данными, нужно перехватить чего-нибудь из еды и загнать себя в душ. После каждого кошмара это из удовольствия превращалось в нелёгкое испытание, но у Раша был богатый опыт по этой части.


	10. О благодарности и чокнутых учёных

— Всё? — потирая красный след, оставшийся от присоски датчика, спросил Раш.

— Ещё возьму кровь на анализ — и всё, — успокаивающим тоном пообещала Ти Джей, поднимая верхнюю часть его койки в наклонное положение.

— И что… Никаких лекарств? Или рекомендаций? — саркастически скривил губы Раш, садясь удобнее.

— Рекомендации? — Ти Джей повернулась к нему и сложила руки на груди. — Таких лекарств, которые вам нужны, у нас нет, и вы это знаете. А рекомендации всё те же. Не забывать про еду, спать не меньше восьми часов в сутки, не переутомляться и избегать сильных стрессов. Вы готовы им следовать? — Раш прищурился, лизнул губы и отвёл глаза. — Или вы пытаетесь заговорить мне зубы? Неужели боитесь уколов?

— Да даже не думал…

Конни издал длинную трель, в которой явно читалась насмешка.

— Будешь хихикать, у тебя тоже возьмут, — буркнул Раш.

— Не выйдет, — качнула головой Ти Джей, перетягивая его руку жгутом.

— Почему?

— Не знаю. Наверное, какой-то защитный механизм. Я в этом не разбираюсь. Вот и всё, — Ти Джей зажала место укола и заставила Раша согнуть руку. — Полежите немного, и можно одеваться.

— А поподробнее? Что за механизм? — заинтересовался Раш.

Ти Джей молча взяла чистый шприц, мазнула ваткой по коже дракончика и попробовала воткнуть иглу. Конни спокойно наблюдал за её действиями, не пытаясь остановить или как-то уклониться.

— Ого! — Раш погладил место неудавшегося укола и прищурился, наблюдая за золотыми искрами. — Интересно… Возможно, это какое-то поле… — пробормотал он. — Ведь Константа питается энергией. Энергетическое поле…

Раш откинулся на подушку, глядя в потолок и механически поглаживая дракончика. Ти Джей отвернулась, скрывая улыбку. Удачно получилось. Если никто не отвлечёт его от размышлений, Раш хоть немного полежит, прежде чем кидаться с головой в работу. Результаты обследования не слишком-то радовали, но после такой нервной встряски Ти Джей ожидала худшего. Вероятно, док чувствовал себя не так уж скверно, поэтому и зашёл в медчасть сам, пусть и не сразу.

— Я не вовремя?

От голоса Камиллы Раш словно очнулся, тряхнул головой и сел.

— Нет, мы уже закончили, — вздохнула Ти Джей. Время было рассчитано правильно, кто же мог знать, что именно сегодня выпадет шанс заставить непоседливого дока немного полежать спокойно.

Раш начал одеваться и невольно поморщился. Сам-то он принял душ до того, как зайти в медчасть, но его футболка похвастаться свежестью никак не могла.

— Вообще-то я искала доктора Раша, — сказала Камилла, подходя ближе и протягивая ему перевязанный ленточкой свёрток. — Думаю, сейчас самое время вручить это.

— Что это? — насторожился Раш.

— Подарок.

— От кого?

— От всех нас.

— Мой день рождения давно прошёл, а Рождество ещё не скоро, — не прикасаясь к свёртку, сказал Раш.

— Для того, чтобы выразить благодарность, не нужен особый повод, — улыбнулась Камилла. — Смелее, Николас. Он не кусается.

Раш состроил выразительную гримасу, мол, не держите меня за ребёнка, развернул подарок и замер. Одежда! Несколько футболок, рубашка, военного покроя брюки и лёгкая куртка, нижнее бельё, носки… Три пары совершенно целых носков, без единой штопки!

Камилла и Ти Джей с удовольствием наблюдали за ошеломлённым доком, перебирающим вещи. Конни на его плече вытянул шею и тоже с интересом разглядывал подарок.

— Это… слишком… — покачал головой Раш. Одежда, особенно быстро выходящая из строя, на Судьбе давно стала роскошью. — Откуда?

— Мы наконец разобрали всё, чем смогли поделиться с нами потомки, — пояснила Ти Джей. — Это ваша доля. Кое-что сшили сами, кое-что подогнали вам по размеру.

— Что-то я не видел, чтобы кто-то из экипажа уже щеголял в новой одежде, — недоверчиво сузил глаза Раш.

— Вы были в числе первых на очереди, — кивнула Камилла. — Как один из немногих, не захвативших с собой вообще никакой смены. Вам не нравится?

— Я…

Раш рассеянно гладил чистую ткань. Обнаружил плотную нашивку на плече рубашки, торопливо проверил футболки. Камилла заметила, как задрожали его пальцы, и вздохнула. Нашивки выдавали, что это действительно подарок именно для Раша. Ни у кого другого на корабле не было питомца с когтями, предпочитающего сидеть на плече. Лиза и Хлоя носились с идеей этого подарка уже неделю. Им хотелось каким-то образом выразить общую благодарность.

Камилла, вероятно, была единственной, кто догадывался, что всё не так просто. Люди, подобные Рашу, обычно чуть ли не пугаются, когда окружающие начинают вести себя неожиданно благожелательно. А для него это именно неожиданно, и пока им не удастся снова убедить дока, что он имеет полное право ждать человеческого к себе отношения, Раш так и будет опасаться подвоха при каждом проявлении участия или благодарности.

— Если захотите, мы сделаем такие же нашивки и на этой футболке с жилеткой, — тихо сказала Ти Джей. Конни спрыгнул прямо на разложенную по койке одежду, царапнул нашивку и довольно загудел.

— Очень лестно, но… — мотнул головой Раш.

— Ваш стиральный порошок — просто чудо, — дала ему первую подсказку Камилла. — Даже не знаю, как мы раньше без него обходились.

— Не слишком ли это щедро? — криво улыбнулся Раш, не поднимая глаз. — Стиральный порошок всё же не такая ценность, чтобы благодарить за него… словно за спасение жизни…

— Ну, если вам так угодно, — вздохнула Камилла, — мы живы только благодаря вам. Мы бы сгорели в звезде сразу после выхода из стазиса, если бы не…

— Если бы не полковник Янг, — перебил её Раш. — Это он спас всех тогда.

— А вы спасли полковника Янга, не так ли?

Раш, наконец, поднял глаза. Ти Джей отвернулась, скрывая улыбку. Камилла же почувствовала, что у неё защемило сердце, — Раш выглядел совершенно растерянным и обезоруженным.

— Что ж… — он смущённо кашлянул. — Спасибо. Я… тронут. Если не возражаете… — Раш двинул бровями, и женщины отвернулись, позволяя ему переодеться.

Несмотря на успешно завершившуюся миссию с подарком, у Камиллы было нехорошо на душе. Продумывая этот разговор, она надеялась, что до последнего аргумента дело не дойдёт. Сработал он безотказно, как и ожидалось, но именно он допускал возможность двойного толкования, и теперь Камилла не могла избавиться от ощущения, что Раш в итоге понял всё превратно.

 

***

Если бы Камилла могла заглянуть в мысли Раша и узнать, какое направление они приняли, она предпочла бы откусить себе язык, но не упоминать спасение Янга в связи с благодарностью экипажа за всё, что делает для них доктор Раш. Не исключено, конечно, что док и сам додумался бы до чего-то подобного, поскольку всякие мелочи на благо экипажа он делал постоянно, но до сих пор никто не порывался его за это благодарить. Так что слова Камиллы попали на благодатную почву и сразу были приняты как самое логичное и чуть ли не единственно возможное объяснение.

Смутное неприятное «послевкусие» этого объяснения Раш ощутил не сразу. Только на следующий день, встретив полковника в столовой и вспомнив о собственном грузе невысказанной благодарности. Янг же, казалось, вовсе ничего не ждал — приветственно кивнул и прошёл к столу, за которым уже обосновались Ти Джей, Илай и Грир. Раш занял, как обычно, место чуть в стороне ото всех и уткнулся в тарелку, обдумывая возникшую аналогию.

Возможно ли, что Янг не ждёт благодарности, так как просто сделал то, что должен был сделать? Не мог не сделать. Собственно, как и Раш. Ведь для него не было вопроса, спасать или не спасать жизнь полковника. Даже после проявленного в симуляции недоверия или разбитого в кровь лица в реальности. Янг, кстати, тоже ограничился тогда простым кивком, и Раш принял это как должное.

Поразмыслив, он пришёл к довольно неприятному выводу, что ожидание благодарности скорее возникает там, где у человека существует выбор, совершать некое действие или нет. То есть Камилла и остальные, получается, считают, что Раш мог как спасти, так и не спасать жизнь Янга, раз сочли необходимым поблагодарить его за этот выбор. Парадокс, но сам Раш рассуждал примерно так же, думая о мотивах полковника, и даже не предполагал, что это может быть неприятно.

Чтобы отделаться от этих мыслей и неразрешимого противоречия — выглядеть неблагодарным или сомневающимся в моральных качествах спасителя, — Раш с головой ушёл в работу по расшифровке добытых записей. В первый же день после возвращения с планеты он изолировал одну из лабораторий — ту самую, из которой пытался перехватить управление кораблём во время бунта, — и подключил чужую консоль к консоли Судьбы. Пришлось снова прибегнуть к помощи передатчика, чтобы наладить выход информации с кино на консоль. Несмотря на участие Конни, Раш и в этот раз не удержался бы на ногах, но Скотт предусмотрительно собрал небольшую походную кровать в углу лаборатории и совместными с Хлоей усилиями уговорил Раша не только лечь перед началом контакта, но и немного полежать после него.

Дешифровка шла тяжело, поскольку билингва находилась у Раша с Хлоей в голове, да ещё и в области бессознательного, что оборачивалось для них периодическими вспышками дикой головной боли, и Скотт решил пока не разбирать лежанку. Пустой она стояла редко.

Язык синих пришельцев оказался не алфавитным, а иероглифическим, что существенно ограничивало возможности Хлои. Слоговые и фонетические иероглифы она переводила безукоризненно, а вот идеограммы и особенно детерминативы оказались для неё крепким орешком. Осознать хотя бы несколько значений из смыслового ряда рисуночных идеограмм у Хлои никак не получалось, для неё эти рисунки имели единственное значение, подходящее по контексту в конкретном случае, а детерминативы были вообще невидимками.

В итоге у неё выходил довольно качественный и точный перевод конкретного участка данных, но в ключе можно было использовать лишь звуки и слоги, а основная нагрузка в этом плане легла на плечи Раша. Он, как мог, подбадривал Хлою, заверяя её, что «живой» перевод не менее важен, чем составление ключа, ведь машинный перевод потом придётся так же обрабатывать. Однако подобные соображения служили слабым утешением. Если она сдастся, Раш останется с дешифровкой один на один, — только это и заставляло Хлою, стиснув зубы, продолжать работу.

К мыслям о благодарности Раш вернулся лишь к вечеру третьего дня, когда Скотт решительно увёл Хлою отдыхать. Судя по его вздохам и взглядам, лейтенант и Раша с удовольствием увёл бы отдыхать, однако ограничился лишь пожеланием спокойного вечера и просьбой не засиживаться допоздна, которую высказал довольно безнадёжным тоном. Проводив парочку взглядом, Раш внезапно ощутил настоящую благодарность — не гнетущее долженствование, а вполне искреннее чувство, оказавшееся даже приятным.

Только теперь, когда Скотт не стал вмешиваться в его дела с назойливой опекой, Раш осознал, что и Янг до сих пор не вмешивался! При том, что с полковником они виделись мимоходом по нескольку раз в день, тот не требовал доклада, не торопил с результатом, не выступал с предложениями вызвать кого-нибудь с Земли. А ведь Раш практически весь первый день то и дело отвлекался, подбирая аргументы, доказывающие, что сейчас им с Хлоей никто не помощник, а когда придёт время составлять программу перевода, достаточно будет Илая и Броди.

Раш и сам бы не отказался от помощи того же Джексона, если бы у них имелась внешняя билингва или если бы язык накаев имел какие-то шансы на родство с земными языками. Но это был совершенно чужой язык, и при всех своих талантах доктор Джексон ничем бы им не помог. Однако объяснить подобные тонкости непрофессионалу представлялось нелёгкой задачей, и уж тем более Раш не ожидал встретить изначального понимания и невмешательства.

Это открытие так поразило его, что Раш очнулся лишь возле двери в каюту Янга, причём уже постучав в неё. Сердце невольно зачастило, поскольку случаи, когда Раш приходил сюда, можно было пересчитать по пальцам, и в основном это были довольно неприятные и напряжённые моменты.

Янг, казалось, тоже был удивлён его внезапным визитом. Он постарался не показывать вида, но Конни настороженно приподнялся на плече Раша и даже негромко зашипел. Раш воспользовался этим, как предлогом отойти как можно дальше от полковника, внезапно засомневавшись, стоит ли вообще поднимать такую тему. Не зря же говорят, не будите спящую собаку…

— Я слушаю, — сказал Янг, возвращаясь к своему столу и присаживаясь боком на столешницу.

Раш мимолётно отметил эту манеру, свойственную скорее Телфорду, и мысленно поморщился, в который раз подивившись слепоте Янга, до сих пор считающего бывшего друга соратником и даже в чём-то образцом для подражания. Эта ассоциация окончательно отбила охоту высказать то, с чем Раш пришёл.

— Ну, я хотел сказать, что пока расшифровка языка накаев продвигается вполне успешно, — поглаживая почему-то разволновавшегося Конни, сказал Раш.

— Накаев? — поднял брови Янг.

— Да, синих пришельцев. Накаи — это их самоназвание. И, по сути дела, пришельцами они не являются. Судя по всему, их родная галактика либо тут, либо где-то рядом. Так что это мы здесь пришельцы, а они — аборигены. Хозяева, можно сказать.

— Но ведь мы обнаружили только один корабль. И кучку нецивилизованных дикарей.

— Уже два корабля, — поправил Раш. — Если считать тот, возле звезды. Накаи — древняя и очень развитая цивилизация. А эти «дикари» попали в крайне сложные условия и выживали, как могли, деградировав в процессе. Насколько мы поняли из данных, это была исследовательская экспедиция, забравшаяся довольно далеко от дома в поисках какого-то очень важного для них объекта. К сожалению, название его дано не фонетически, а идеограммой, которую Хлоя перевела как Проводник, — Конни издал вопросительный звук, и Раш пожал плечами. — Я могу добавить туда смысл «связующее звено» и детерминатив, обозначающий живое существо не из рода накаев.

— Проводник, который должен связать их с… чем? С Богом? — предположил Янг. — Поэтому они так рвались на Судьбу?

— Ох уж этот неистребимый антропоцентризм! — фыркнул Раш. — Нет, понятия «бог» мы пока не встретили. Самое близкое к этому понятие накаев можно назвать скорее целью или смыслом.

— Бог — смысл жизни? — усмехнулся Янг.

— Не думаю. — Раш потёр висок. — Кстати, понятие жизни и понятие познания у них практически едины. Так, мелкое различие на письме…

— Да ты никак нашёл себе братьев по разуму, — подначил его Янг. — Ладно, что ещё удалось узнать?

— Ну, пока мы расшифровали лишь малую часть информации, — пожал плечами Раш. — Если бы это был зашифрованный земной язык, мы бы уже давно закончили составлять ключ, но здесь… — Он вздохнул и помотал головой. — К примеру, один и тот же иероглиф у накаев обозначает ложь, фантазию, легенду и гипотезу. Насколько я понял, накаи различают даже не степень достоверности информации или её соответствие реальности, а то, на чём базируется рассказчик: на искажённой информации, желании, опыте предков или своих знаниях о мире. В соответствии с этим используются детерминативы, полностью переворачивающие для нас весь смысл идеограммы… Тебе действительно интересно? — внезапно осекшись, спросил он.

— Очень, — с жаром заверил его Янг.

Раш недоверчиво прищурился, и тут Конни вдруг приподнялся и зарычал! Это было так неожиданно, что они замерли на месте, с практически одинаковым недоумением глядя на дракончика. А тот не собирался успокаиваться, искры на его иглах потрескивали всё громче.

— Да что происходит? — сдвинул брови Янг, слезая со стола и невольно отступая назад.

Раш попытался мысленным усилием утихомирить дракончика, внушая ему ощущение покоя и безопасности, но ничего не вышло. Конни явно был готов напасть на Янга, хотя Раш не испытывал ничего такого, ни злости, ни страха. Может быть, дело не в нём?

— Ты собирался как-то использовать эту информацию? В обход меня? Или мне во вред? — уточнил Раш, мысленно приказывая Конни подождать.

— Что? — Янг заметно смутился, потом опасливо покосился на Конни. — Твоя зверюга читает мысли?

— Не мысли, а эмоции, — Раш почувствовал, как у него перехватило горло. — И ты это знаешь, — боком продвигаясь к выходу, тихо сказал он. — Если, конечно, ты — это ты.

Янг презрительно улыбнулся.

— Полковник Телфорд, — наконец, догадался Раш. О боже, хорош бы он был, заговорив о личном!

— Я всё ещё готов выслушать твой доклад, Раш, — напомнил Телфорд. — С большим интересом.

— Не думаю, что вам на Земле это пригодится, полковник.

— Это не тебе решать! — повысил голос Телфорд, делая шаг к Рашу.

Конни отреагировал немедленно, искры на его поднявшихся дыбом иглах собрались в пронзительно-яркий шар. Раш ребром ладони ударил по запирающему механизму и спиной вперёд вывалился в коридор. Запнулся, взмахнул руками, пытаясь удержать равновесие, дракончику пришлось взлететь, и это сбило ему прицел. Разряд, больше всего похожий на крохотную шаровую молнию, ушёл вверх и оставил чёрную проплешину на потолке. Прежде чем Конни успел подготовиться для нового «выстрела», Раш вскочил, уже на ходу ткнул в наружную панель запирающего механизма каюты Янга и бросился бежать, не дожидаясь, пока дракончик займёт место на его плече.

Конни догнал его довольно скоро, приземлился, с довольным урчанием цепляясь когтями за нашивку, и издал победную трель. Раш себя победителем отнюдь не чувствовал. То, что он рассказал Телфорду о накаях, — пустяки. И что отказался продолжать — тоже. А вот нападение… Если Телфорд повернёт дело, как он умеет, Конни запросто признают опасным и потребуют, чтобы Раш от него избавился. Сумеет ли Янг защитить дракончика? А главное — захочет ли?

 

***

Ещё год назад в подобной ситуации Янг был бы вне себя от злости. Впрочем, год назад подобной ситуации просто не могло сложиться. Тогда Янг не рискнул бы предоставить Рашу полную свободу действий на день, не то что на целую неделю. Даже зная, как сейчас, чем Раш в принципе занимается. Но тогда у Янга не было нынешней уверенности в том, что Раш и сам сделает всё возможное. И что никакое раздутое эго — в наличии которого у дока Янг, признаться, в последнее время здорово сомневался — не помешает ему запросить помощь с Земли, если это будет необходимо.

Нет, какое-то научное самомнение и даже апломб у Раша определённо присутствовали, просто… Янг как-то мимоходом уловил их с Хлоей разговор в столовой и, выражаясь студенческим жаргоном, уши у него завяли уже на середине третьей фразы. А ведь Раш не был лингвистом. Все на корабле привыкли к всезнайству дока и постоянно забывали, что входит в его специализацию, а что — нет. И Раш не возражал. Вздыхал, корчил выразительную гримасу и шёл разбираться.

К сожалению, Янг только теперь, когда вектор его интересов и устремлений развернулся к неизведанным далям Вселенной, отложив возвращение домой на туманное «потом», в полной мере оценил это качество дока. И заодно вдруг понял, что другого Раша, если что, ему не выдадут. А время, когда он считал, что Раша не так уж сложно заменить, давно миновало.

Нельзя сказать, что Янг много об этом думал. Скорее, все эти мысли появлялись в его голове уже оформившимися фактами, и лишь внезапно понимая, что раньше он повёл бы себя иначе, Янг осознавал произошедшие изменения. Вот как сейчас. Он предоставил Рашу свободу действий, в полной уверенности, что через какое-то время тот добьётся результата и сам придёт с докладом, а когда этого не произошло, почему-то не разозлился, а растерялся.

План не сработал. Хуже того, он сработал с точностью до наоборот. Первое время, встречаясь с Рашем в столовой или на мостике, Янг с удовлетворением замечал в его глазах тень удивлённого облегчения, понемногу перерастающего в некоторую признательность. А потом что-то пошло не так. Раш вдруг снова стал дёргаться при его появлении, с непонятным вопросом поглядывая на своего дракончика, а на его лице Янг читал лишь настороженность.

Он ещё раз просмотрел оставленные его «обменщиками» списки заходивших с вопросами членов экипажа. Может, Раш хотел поговорить как раз в то время, когда полковник был с докладом на Земле? Если он нарвался на Телфорда, то вполне мог поругаться с ним и теперь ждать реакции.

В списках его не было, и во время очередного визита на Землю Янг зашёл к Телфорду специально, чтобы уточнить, не появлялся ли Раш во время его отсутствия. Неприязнь дока к Телфорду была такой острой, что он мог попросту отказаться с ним разговаривать, не застав Янга.

— Твой чокнутый учёный? — усмехнулся Телфорд. — Мне показалось, он тебя избегает. Ты уверен, что с ним всё в порядке? И что он ничего не замышляет за твоей спиной? Вид у него подозрительный.

— Будет подозрительно, если Раш не будет выглядеть подозрительно, — отшутился Янг. — Ударился в лингвистику? — взяв в руки одну из загромождающих стол Телфорда книг, поинтересовался он. На душе стало окончательно муторно. Вот кто был бы хорошим командиром для экспедиции. И с устройствами Древних Дэвид работать умеет, и вон теперь ещё и лингвистика. С Рашем, правда, у него не ладится, но тут и Янгу нечем похвастать…

— Да, тут наклёвывается один очень многообещающий проект, — кивнул Телфорд.

По возвращении на корабль масла в огонь подлил ещё и Илай.

— Вам не кажется, что Раш ведёт себя странно? — спросил он за ужином. — То есть… Ну, он, конечно, всегда ведёт себя странно, но в последнее время это странно стало совсем уж подозрительно странно…

— Например? — прищурился Янг.

— Ну, вы же знаете, что он запретил кому-либо соваться в ту лабораторию…

— Не кому-либо, а конкретно тебе, — с улыбкой поправила его Хлоя. — Остальные и сами понимают, что им нечего там делать. А Мэтт заходит узнать, как у нас дела, совершенно свободно.

— Да, но он даже кино оттуда выгнал! — возмутился Илай.

— Послушай, — Хлоя сдвинула брови и накрыла руку Илая своей. — Это очень тяжёлая работа, и доктор Раш делает большую её часть. Тебе понравилось бы, если ты с огромным трудом выуживаешь из своей головы какое-то значение, и когда тебе это почти удалось, тебя отвлекает посторонний звук, и всё приходится начинать сначала?

— Кино не издаёт посторонних звуков, — обиженно поджал губы Илай.

— Да, их издаёт Константа, когда замечает твоё кино в вентиляции, — усмехнулся Скотт.

— Но мне же надо записать для документалки!.. — начал Илай.

— Слушай, — вдруг достаточно резко сказал Скотт, — ты достал. Для документалки не требуется записывать, как мы сидим в сортире или… ещё чем занимаемся! И Раш не хочет, чтобы в твоей документалке мелькали их перекошенные от боли лица. Понял?

— И часто это случается? — двинув желваками, уточнил Янг. Чёртов шотландский маньяк! Неужели нельзя исследовать что-то, не гробя себя при этом?

— Нет-нет, не часто, — успокоила его Хлоя. — Просто неожиданно и очень сильно. Но мы всегда прекращаем работу, если боль не проходит дольше десяти минут.

— И если у них случается второй приступ за час или третий приступ за день, — добавил Скотт. — Так приказала лейтенант Йохансен. Не беспокойтесь, сэр, там всё под контролем.

— Угу, только приступы лунатизма это не отменяет, — буркнул, уткнувшись в свою кружку, Илай.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — нахмурилась Хлоя. — Я не хожу во сне с тех пор… Ну, как… Правда ведь, Мэтт? — Она испуганно взглянула на своего друга.

— Ничего подобного не было уже давно, — обнимая Хлою за плечи, отчеканил Скотт.

— А я вообще-то имел в виду не её, а Раша, — не поднимая глаз от кружки, всё тем же обиженным тоном сказал Илай.

— Так, с этого места подробнее, — потребовал Янг.

— Я с ним вчера ночью столкнулся, — пожал плечами Илай. — Сначала думал, не он, одежда-то у него теперь другая. Но потом увидел дракончика на плече. Смотрю, походка у него странная такая, будто он пьяный или во сне идёт. Ну, я догнал, спросил, всё ли в порядке. А он на меня посмотрел, как на пустое место, даже не сказал ничего. За угол свернул и пропал…

— А ты уверен, что тебе это не приснилось? — насмешливо уточнил Скотт.

Янг отнёсся серьёзнее. Как бы не проморгать проблему. Хлоя ведь тоже ходила во сне, когда превращалась, а вдруг теперь у неё иммунитет, но под удар попал Раш?

— Илай, идём со мной, — приказал он, поднимаясь из-за стола.

В лаборатории, облюбованной Рашем для работы с данными накайского корабля, было тихо и пусто. Голографический экран не светился, да и консоли, похоже, были отключены.

— Так, значит, нужно её запустить, — потерев подбородок, констатировал Янг.

— Наша консоль активна, но данные на неё не идут, — потыкав в кнопки, сказал Илай. — И логи, кажется, на чужой консоли, чтобы их посмотреть, придётся её включить. Кажется, Раш что-то с этими штуками делал…

— Я знаю, — кивнул Янг. Перед его мысленным взором отчётливо возник мокрый, только что выбравшийся из бака Раш, протягивающий ему одну из них. «Вот это передатчик. А это — приёмник».

— Кажется, это больно, — пробормотал Илай.

— Я знаю, — повторил Янг.

Боль он тоже помнил. Ничего, раз Раш с ней справляется, то и он как-нибудь вытерпит. Конечно, если бы не опасения, что док вляпался и сам не знает, что с ним происходит, Янг предпочёл бы просто спросить у него. Но выбора не было, придётся разбираться самим.

— Если я её включу, ты сможешь по логам определить, передавала ли эта штука какие-то команды?

— Да, конечно, — закивал Илай. — В принципе, это и вы сможете, главное, попасть в логи.

Это Янга более чем устраивало. Подвергать опасности кого-то другого он не хотел, а выяснить, не притащили ли они на корабль мину замедленного действия, нужно было не откладывая.

— Держи. — Янг протянул Илаю свой пистолет. — Если я вдруг начну вести себя неадекватно, стреляй. Желательно по ногам.

На всякий случай Янг лёг на походную кровать. Итак, ему нужно включить эту штуку и попасть в логи. В место, где записано то, что произошло. Он глубоко вздохнул, приложил к виску передатчик и закрыл глаза.


	11. Кроличья нора

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Внимание! В данной главе некоторый треш, особо впечатлительным читать осторожно.

Голова болела так сильно, что Янг даже не смог сразу открыть глаза. Пожалуй, это можно считать своеобразным личным рекордом, такого похмелья у него не было даже на следующий день после того, как сбили его ребят под Кандагаром. Янг завозился, переворачиваясь на бок и придерживая рукой грозящую рассыпаться на части голову. Кровать казалась жёсткой, словно он лежал на камнях. Янг сел на пятки, в колено немедленно впился острый камушек, которого в кровати никак быть не могло, и это вынудило полковника наконец-то открыть глаза.

Несколько минут Янг с растущим недоумением и ужасом оглядывался. Это точно не его каюта и не лаборатория Раша. Песок, камни, холмы — и никого вокруг. Не у кого даже спросить, что за чертовщина тут происходит. Где он? Янг медленно поднялся на ноги и задрал голову, рассматривая незнакомые созвездия. Неистребимая привычка, совершенно бесполезная в данной ситуации.

Когда волной накатило понимание, что он остался совершенно один на какой-то чужой планете, Янг дрогнул, но устоял. Рано отчаиваться. Пусть он не помнит, что произошло, но за ним непременно вернутся. Скотт и Грир не бросят его! Почему-то Янгу пришлось трижды мысленно повторить эту привычную формулу, и с каждым разом она звучала всё неубедительней. Чёрт возьми! Что же произошло? Почему он не верит, что за ним вернутся? Или, может, он просто знает, что его выкинули нарочно? Бросили умирать тут в одиночестве…

Янг снова опустился на колени, чтобы дать отдых молящему о пощаде телу. Знакомый солоноватый привкус во рту и тянущее ощущение запёкшейся корки на лице подсказывали, что он неслабо так приложился, когда падал. По счастью, ничего вроде не сломал, но чувствовал себя преотвратно. Янг тронул саднящую губу и поморщился. Честно говоря, на результаты падения было мало похоже. Скорее, кто-то его хорошенько отделал, добросовестно и со знанием дела. Вот и не верь после этого в карму!..

Что же всё-таки случилось? Как Янг ни напрягал память, объяснения он не находил. Конечно, узнай Раш, что Янг влез в его игрушки, он был бы в ярости. Но избить и выкинуть полковника с корабля Раш точно не смог бы при всём желании. Значит, кто-то ему пособил. Почему? Может, в тех штуках, что они притащили, всё-таки была какая-нибудь инопланетная дрянь, и Янг напал на своих, не оставив им иного выбора?

Нужно вернуться на Судьбу. Пусть хоть объяснят толком, что случилось. Даже если оставаться на корабле нет никакой возможности, даже если он теперь опасен, так хоть укрытие могли бы соорудить и припасов каких-нибудь на первое время… Тут Янг, холодея, торопливо обшарил пояс и карманы. Так и есть, пусто. Ни оружия, ни воды, ни пульта кино. Его не просто выкинули с корабля. Его оставили на верную смерть!

Холод пробирался под тонкую куртку, и Янг лёг, скорчившись и обхватив себя руками. Сохранить тепло. Дожить до утра. Утром можно будет поискать хотя бы воду. От шквала эмоций сводило скулы и хотелось завыть, словно брошенному псу. Почему именно сейчас, когда в его жизни, наконец, снова появился смысл? Несправедливо…

До самого рассвета Янг дрожал на камнях, так и не сумев заснуть. А когда небо порозовело, мысли о несправедливости разом вылетели у него из головы. Эта планета тоже была красной. И даже разбитый инопланетный корабль тут имелся. Карма? Или, наоборот, повезло? Если найти карту Врат… Хотя чем она ему поможет, без пульта-то? Янг непроизвольно огляделся и почти сразу заметил валяющийся у камней пульт кино.

Воодушевившись, полковник полез наверх, к кораблю. Может, в Древнем он и не силён, но уж открыть люк и включить консоль ума хватит. Главное, в отличие от Раша, вовремя смыться.

Видимо, сегодня Янг был в ударе. Люк ему действительно удалось открыть, хоть и не сразу, и консоль включилась, но вот схему Врат полковник найти не успел. Как, впрочем, и вовремя смыться. В какой-то момент он оглянулся на знакомый неприятный звук, от которого мурашки побежали по коже, и обнаружил синего пришельца. Засранец стоял между ним и выходом. Янг метнулся в другую сторону, но тут всё потонуло во вспышке зелёного пламени.

Очнулся полковник, как ему показалось, довольно быстро, но вряд ли это соответствовало действительности. Обстановка как-то неуловимо переменилась, и, хотя Янг по-прежнему находился на чужом корабле, что-то подсказывало, что это уже другой корабль. Вероятно, пришельцы забрали его с собой. Чтобы изучать? Или допрашивать? Янг знал, что пришельцы не станут применять калечащих тело методов, и всё же с трудом справлялся с паникой.

Он лежал на довольно удобном, чуть ли не анатомическом ложе, но при этом совершенно голый и обездвиженный. Каждый раз, когда пальцы синих пришельцев, больше похожие на остро заточенные ножи, приближались к его обнажённому телу, Янга охватывал какой-то первобытный ужас. В глазах темнело, ладони взмокли, а сердце колотилось как ненормальное. На его беду, это вызвало особый интерес пришельцев. Они склонились над его грудью, зловеще поводя своими ножами. Янг зажмурился, красочно представив, как брызнет кровь, когда эти ножи коснутся его, вспарывая кожу. Чёрт возьми, вот как на самом деле выглядят маньяки от науки! Да Раш по сравнению с ними — безобидная овечка!

Лежать с закрытыми глазами оказалось ещё страшнее, и Янг снова открыл их, ожидая увидеть вскрытую грудную клетку и трепещущее сердце. Однако ничего подобного не было. Впрочем, через секунду Янг об этом пожалел. Шприц, который теперь держал в руках один из синих, годился только для воплощения кошмаров о докторах-садистах. Толстая полая игла зловеще поблёскивала. Янг задёргался, тщетно пытаясь преодолеть действие станнера. Желудок свело спазмом, а к горлу подкатила тошнота от невозможности оттолкнуть эту дрянь. Боли он не почувствовал и теперь, когда игла плавно вошла в тело, — и вдруг зашевелилась внутри, поползла, раздвигая ткани и ощупывая их! В этом было что-то настолько утробно-жуткое, омерзительное и непереносимое, что Янг закричал не своим голосом, надсаживая пересохшее горло. Пришелец нажал на поршень, что-то скользнуло внутрь, к самому сердцу, пронзив всё тело вспышкой боли, и Янг провалился в темноту.

Выплыл из неё, причём выплыл в буквальном смысле, поскольку вокруг оказалась вода. На его лице была кислородная маска, а тело плотно облегал чёрный костюм. Чёрт возьми! Янг невольно задёргался, пытаясь освободиться от пучка тянущихся к нему гибких шлангов, однако вскоре сообразил, что это обычные шланги, хоть они и соединены с воткнутыми в тело иглами. Капельницы? Питание? Или сыворотка правды? Последнее предположение показалось ему особенно правдоподобным, когда за стеклянной стенкой бака замаячила знакомая синяя физиономия.

Пришелец что-то прострекотал. Вода почему-то совершенно не мешала Янгу его слышать. Более того, этот стрекот продолжал отдаваться в голове даже тогда, когда пришелец умолк. Перед мысленным взором Янга вдруг замелькали странные картинки: какие-то холмы, школьный класс, смеющаяся женщина. Он попытался рассмотреть женщину поближе, но картинку грубо выдернули у него из рук. Теперь Янг отчётливо ощущал чужое равнодушное вмешательство. Кто-то копался в его мыслях, полузабытых воспоминаниях, фантазиях и грёзах, пробираясь всё глубже, к какой-то неведомой цели.

Лучше бы ему действительно вскрыли грудную клетку! Янг упёрся изо всех сил, мысленно выдирая то, что принадлежало ему, из чужих бесплотных рук. Боль обожгла, как пощёчина, коротко и зло. Картинки замелькали ещё быстрее, и Янг кинулся в атаку, презрев полученное предупреждение. Ничего эти твари не получат от него! Реакция последовала незамедлительно. Боль усилилась, то накатывая волнами, то нанося отдельные парализующие удары. Янг бился в конвульсиях, словно через его тело пропускали электрический ток, но упорно цеплялся за каждую картинку, уже не обращая внимания на их содержание.

Через пару вечностей Янг понял, что можно не только цепляться за своё, но и попытаться выкинуть чужого из своей головы. Собрав все оставшиеся силы, полковник мысленно ринулся на синего пришельца «всем весом». Похоже, такого сопротивления от него не ожидали. Пришелец отступил, и Янг повис в воде, дрожа и чувствуя ватную слабость в теле. Краем сознания он улавливал озадаченность своего мучителя. У Янга не было ни малейших сомнений, что это ещё далеко не конец, а чтобы выиграть следующий бой, следовало воспользоваться передышкой. Кто знает, как долго она продлится?

Впрочем, закончилась эта передышка совсем не так, как Янг ожидал. В какой-то момент он вдруг ощутил себя лежащим на чём-то твёрдом. Неужели его снова попросту выкинули? Тело казалось непривычно большим и оттого неуклюжим. А ещё он был полностью одет, и запястья холодил металл.

Окончательно прийти в себя ему не дали. В тело вонзился электрический разряд, заставив выгнуться и вырвав вскрик. Судя по ощущениям, ни разряд, ни крик не были первыми за сегодня. Янг повалился на бок, пытаясь отдышаться. В спину врезалась пропущенная сзади цепь от кандалов.

— Я бы очень не хотела этого делать, — сказал вполне обычный женский голос. К сожалению, до отвращения знакомый голос. — Жаль, некогда убеждать, что ты ошибаешься на мой счёт.

Одного быстрого взгляда хватило, чтобы убедиться — слух его не обманывает. Мёртвая сучка Кива.

— В чём же? — выдохнул Янг.

— Я разумный человек и действую на благо своих людей, — сказала Кива.

— А первое впечатление не из приятных, — саркастично заметил Янг, вспоминая свой печальный опыт общения с этой женщиной.

— У нас есть технология промывания мозгов, — невозмутимо сообщила ему Кива. — Я могла бы её использовать, но не уверена, что стоит при данных обстоятельствах, когда твоё сознание находится в чужом теле.

Янг даже дрожать перестал от изумления. В чужом теле? Он сейчас в чужом теле? Откуда Киве это известно? И потом, она мертва! Давно, окончательно и бесповоротно. Что же это? Кошмарный сон? Тело вновь сотряс приступ дрожи. Нет, слишком реалистично. От такой боли он бы наверняка проснулся. Тогда что, симуляция? Но ведь его захватили синие пришельцы, а симуляция может быть только на Судьбе. Или всё остальное тоже было симуляцией?

— К сожалению, я знаю главное о пытках, — продолжала тем временем Кива. — Они эффективны.

В её глазах зажёгся сладострастный огонёк, а Дэнниг, которому тоже полагалось бы давным-давно сдохнуть, наградил Янга новым коротким разрядом электрошоковой люшианской дубинки.

— Зная твою близость с Варро, мне противно опускаться до этого уровня, — с лживым сожалением в голосе проговорила Кива. — Но я должна узнать, кто ты. И главное, — она присела на корточки рядом с Янгом, пристально вглядываясь в его глаза, — будешь ли ты мне полезен.

Дэнниг вновь приставил дубинку к его груди и нажал на кнопку. Красная ветвистая молния охотно вошла в тело, заставляя корчиться и вопить от боли. На этот раз Дэнниг не торопился прекращать пытку, и Янг за время одного только разряда успел раз двенадцать поклясться себе, что больше никогда и ни за что не заговорит ни с кем из экипажа о его полезности. И другим не позволит. Внезапно Янг испытал острое отвращение к этому слову.

Сначала полковник собирался держаться как мужчина, но не кричать от раздирающей тело боли не получалось, и силы уходили слишком быстро. Он уже не успевал отдышаться до следующего разряда, о каких-то размышлениях речь и вовсе не шла.

— В итоге это тебя убьёт, — намекнула Кива, когда Янг в очередной раз рухнул на пол, а из его горла вырвалось чуть ли не рыдание.

— И Телфорда тоже, — плохо соображая, что говорит, огрызнулся Янг. Хотя… Кива ведь говорила, что он в чужом теле. Но почему он решил, что это именно Телфорд? Судьба строит симуляцию на реальных событиях? Может, даже напрямую на воспоминаниях Раша?

— Возможно, это и к лучшему, учитывая, что его раскрыли, — не приняла близко к сердцу участь своего шпиона Кива. — У меня есть полная информация по экипажу Судьбы. И я сильно сомневаюсь, что кто-то из гражданских или учёных пошёл бы на такое.

Янг невольно подумал, что тут есть противоречие. Информация Кивы явно была неполной, раз она считала, что Раш не мог пойти на такое. Хотя… Так ли уж она ошибается? Ведь Раш действительно не подписывался на пытки.

— Поэтому вопрос в следующем, — продолжила развивать свою мысль Кива. — Полковник Янг решил рискнуть сам или послал первого лейтенанта Скотта?

От её уверенности Янгу вдруг стало стыдно. Чёрт возьми, а ведь она права. Это было их делом. Никак не Раша. Почему он вообще послушался, когда док начал нести этот бред про необходимость собственного участия?

— Почему ты решила, что я с Судьбы? — спросил Янг, чтобы отвлечься от этих мыслей.

— Логичный вопрос, — согласилась Кива.

Новый разряд заставил Янга выгнуться совершенно немыслимым образом. Все рассуждения и намерения как ветром сдуло. Осталось лишь чёткое понимание: ещё разряд — и он покойник. Тела он уже почти не чувствовал.

— Ты можешь это остановить! — подсказала Кива.

— Если я отвечу… — выдохнул Янг, уткнувшись лицом в пол. — Ты меня убьёшь. Всё равно убьёшь.

Верить в это ужасно не хотелось, но другого было не дано. Какую пользу он может принести Киве? Никакой. А вот его смерть…

— Не убью. Даю слово, — легко пообещала Кива. — Тебе нечего терять.

Янг невольно задумался. Если это симуляция, то всё очень логично. Судьба снова взялась за своё. Нужно уметь принимать поражение. Значит, если он назовёт своё имя, симуляция закончится?

Кива, потеряв терпение, кивнула Дэннигу, и тот шагнул к Янгу, разворачивая его на спину и снова занося разрядник. И Янг решился. Вот только губы его не послушались.

— Раш! Я доктор Николас Раш! — задыхаясь, выкрикнул он, прежде чем провалиться в темноту.

 

***

— Раш?!

Окрик Броди привёл его в чувство очень вовремя. Ещё чуть-чуть — и он свалился бы прямо в шахту.

— Вы на ходу спите, — покачал головой Броди, продолжая придерживать его за локоть. — Думаю, мне лучше закончить здесь самому.

Конни что-то встревоженно прощебетал, и Раш поморщился, прижав основание ладони к виску.

— Так я вас убедил? — уточнил Раш.

— Ну… — Броди отвёл глаза. — Давайте скажем так: я достаточно уважаю вас, чтобы проверить эту гипотезу, даже если я сам всё ещё не уверен в её правильности. Да и других идей у меня всё равно нет, — обезоруживающе улыбнулся он, помогая Рашу выбраться из шахты.

— Доктор Волкер? — изумился Раш, нос к носу столкнувшись с ним. — А вы что тут делаете? Вы же заявили, что в подобную чушь могут верить только мальчишки вроде Илая, — ядовито напомнил он.

— Ну… — Волкер смутился и даже покраснел. — Я был излишне резок, признаю. Но согласитесь, это звучит не очень-то реалистично! Прямо игровой автомат, космические стрелялки, — усмехнулся он.

— Судьба предназначена для долгого автономного полёта, — устало повторил Раш то, с чего он начал свои объяснения сегодня вечером. — Она не может стрелять во всё подряд или ждать команды…

— Поэтому к оружейной системе должна прилагаться система распознавания свой-чужой, которая и завешивает нам оружейную, — кивнул Волкер. — Я понял. И… чем я могу помочь?

— Смотрите-ка! — Броди вынырнул из шахты, держа в руках микросхему. Часть её контактов была оплавлена. — Похоже, вы были правы, Раш. Эта система явно не в порядке, и если оружейная система завязана на неё…

— Тогда у нас есть простой способ это проверить, не так ли? — поднял брови Раш. — Исправим эту систему и посмотрим, что покажет диагностика оружейной.

— Нам нужен будет кремний, — сказал Броди, повертев микросхему в руках. — В больших количествах.

— На любой планете земного типа его должно быть просто завались, — пожал плечами Волкер.

Оба с немым вопросом уставились на Раша.

— И я так понимаю, честь сообщить об этом полковнику Янгу вы оставляете мне? — криво улыбнулся тот.

— Ну… Это же ваша идея, — сказал Броди. — И вы лучше сумеете её объяснить. И потом, к вам полковник Янг скорее прислушается…

Раш недоверчиво хмыкнул. Да уж. Прислушается. Если вообще станет слушать. Полковника интересует результат, а не процесс. И уж тем более не умозрительные рассуждения. Значит, придётся сказать, что они нашли неполадку в оружейной системе, даже если уверенности, что причина определена правильно, у них нет. Как же Раш это ненавидел! Однако альтернативы устраивали его ещё меньше. Ничего не говорить, пока они не получат результат, — можно нарваться и окончательно уничтожить все надежды на нормальное сотрудничество. А нагрузить полковника всеми своими гипотезами и сомнениями, раз уж он так рвётся участвовать в процессе, Раш не считал целесообразным. Хотя это был, безусловно, соблазнительный вариант, но он предполагал и передачу решения, пробовать или нет, в руки полковника.

— Доктор Раш?

Он моргнул, тряхнул головой и прищурился, пытаясь сообразить, о чём его спрашивал Волкер.

— Я говорю, наверное, будет лучше, если вы поговорите с полковником утром, — повторил Волкер с виноватым выражением на лице.

— Ладно, — кивнул Раш и снова потёр висок. Конни тревожно свистнул.

Идея насчёт системы распознавания пришла прошлой ночью, но, несмотря на это, Раш успел прекрасно выспаться. Однако сегодня перевод шёл особенно тяжело, они наткнулись на область данных, где к некоторым понятиям человеческие аналоги подбирались с большим трудом, и Рашу дважды пришлось отлёживаться из-за нестерпимой головной боли. Если сейчас он схлопочет третий приступ, Ти Джей отстранит его от работы ещё как минимум на сутки. Лучше уж потратить на разговор с Янгом полчаса завтра утром, а не терять весь день, попытавшись поговорить с ним сейчас. Более верного способа заработать приступ мигрени Раш не знал.

 

***

Голова просто раскалывалась, и Янг перевернулся на бок, прижимая основание ладони к виску. Его руки снова были свободны, и он сел, оглядываясь вокруг. Пустынная планета? Но как? Янг поднялся на ноги и запрокинул голову, рассматривая небо. Да, кажется, это те же самые созвездия. Пылающую над головой огромную туманность сложно с чем-то перепутать, если ты привык к отдельным звёздам и мутному мазку Млечного пути.

Янг опустился на колени, пытаясь справиться со слабостью и мучительным отчаянием. Нет, его не бросили! Это просто симуляция, и его непременно вытащат. Непонятно, правда, почему он в конце симуляции вдруг назвался Рашем… Янг тронул саднящую губу и невольно поморщился. Наверное, и эта часть симуляции построена на воспоминаниях Раша. Вот только он не избивал его так сильно! Или… Янг торопливо ощупал себя, проверяя состояние. Снова обнаружил отсутствие воды и оружия. Пульт валяется где-то неподалёку, но в темноте не найдёшь.

Скорчившись на холодных камнях, Янг задумался над ощущением несправедливости, которое снова комком подкатило к горлу. Когда Раш признал, что сам его спровоцировал, Янг, помнится, почувствовал мгновенное удовлетворение. Тогда он сожалел лишь о том, что сорвался, не сумел простить засранца и выбрать более мягкий вариант наказания, но в том, что Раш заслужил это наказание, сомнений не было. До сих пор. Пока сам Янг на своей шкуре не ощутил, насколько это несправедливо.

Это противоречие терзало его до самого утра. Янг не мог согласиться, что это справедливо по отношению к нему самому, но и не мог признать, что Раш не заслуживал наказания. Когда рассвело, Янг с облегчением выкинул все эти мысли из головы, нашёл пульт и решительно полез к люку. На этот раз он будет внимательней и появление синих не пропустит.

Возясь с консолью, Янг вдруг вспомнил, с каким воодушевлением Раш расписывал перспективы встречи с синими. Обмен информацией, знаниями, дружба… И что он получил? Да даже с животными так не обращаются! Янг одно время служил на исследовательской станции и хорошо запомнил, с каким трепетом учёные относились к своим подопытным. Пробыл он там недолго, слишком скучно показалось, да и отношения с медсестрой Линдой как раз зашли в тупик…

От воспоминаний его оторвало знакомое пощёлкивание. Вот чёрт! Янг попытался схватиться за отсутствующее оружие, потом метнулся в дальний коридор, но всё снова потонуло в зелёной вспышке.

Он очнулся, в точности как и в прошлый раз, голый и обездвиженный. Синие пришельцы копошились рядом, вызывая панические атаки приближением своих острых когтей к телу. Янг представил, как они вспарывали на нём одежду этими самыми когтями, и отвращение тошнотой подступило к горлу.

Казалось бы, зная, что его ждёт, полковник мог бы подготовиться и перенести экзекуцию легче, но получилось всё наоборот. Нутряной ужас накатил уже заранее, заставляя бессильно напрягать все мышцы и срывать горло криком. Когда игла снова превратилась в гибкий манипулятор и поползла внутри, выискивая уязвимое место, Янг наконец определился со справедливостью. Такого не заслуживал ни один человек ни за какую провинность. Конечно, он не мог знать, что с Рашем случится именно это, но разве смерть от жажды была бы лучше? Тут ему пришлось торопливо прогнать мысль, что да, таки лучше, и в этот момент наступила блаженная темнота.

Жаль, продлилась она недолго. Янг очнулся в баке и быстро подавил рефлекторное желание избавиться от шлангов — кто знает, не оборвёт ли он случайно кислородный. Ага, вот и наш синий друг маячит за стеклом. Янг с невольным интересом разглядывал проплывающие перед мысленным взором картинки, внезапно осознав, что они принадлежат не ему. Но уже через мгновение опомнился. Оказаться в чужой шкуре — это, знаете, хорошо отрезвляет. Янг прекрасно помнил те чувства, которые возникли, когда он думал, что синий роется в его собственных мыслях и воспоминаниях. Быть для кого-то подобной тварью Янг не желал. Да и синему не собирался позволять. В этот раз Янг боролся чуть ли не яростней, чем когда защищал то, что считал своим.

Разряд люшианской дубинки показался ему почти спасением. Теперь нужно было всего лишь терпеть. Дождаться вопроса, назвать своё собственное имя, и всё закончится. Почему-то Янг даже не подумал о том, что можно прекратить пытку прямо сейчас. Словно наваждение какое-то нашло. События развивались точно так же, как и в прошлый раз, те же вопросы, те же ответы, та же боль. И откуда-то взявшаяся уверенность, что назвать своё имя можно будет только в самом конце, когда не останется никаких сил.

Катаясь по полу, Янг пытался представить себе мотивы Раша. Если эта симуляция — слепок с реальных событий, так какого чёрта он молчал? Честно говоря, до сих пор Янг полагал, что Раш назвал своё имя сразу, как только его раскрыли, и дальше спокойно занимался своим любимым делом, пусть и из-под палки. А слова о жертве, о необходимых потерях относил к полученному во время похищения разряду и страху смерти. Зачем было терпеть такое?

Ответ оказался прост, и этой своей простотой невыносим. Раш не желал приводить люшианцев на Судьбу. А главное, он надеялся и верил. Держался из последних сил и ждал, что его вытащат. Кажется, теперь Янг окончательно понял, что именно подтолкнуло Раша скрыть мостик. Док был тут совершенно один, и ему казалось, что все его предали. Все, а не только Янг.

Эта мысль так поразила Янга, что он упустил момент. И снова выкрикнул «Раш!» вместо своего имени.


	12. Кроличья нора (продолжение)

На пустынной планете всё было по-прежнему. Темнота, холод, боль в избитом теле. Даже острый камешек, немедленно впившийся в колено, стоило Янгу перевернуться и встать на четвереньки, был на своём месте. Над головой всё так же пылала огромная туманность. На третий раз её очертания стали казаться Янгу знакомыми. Но насладиться этой завораживающей красотой не позволила волна отчаяния, вновь захлестнувшая так, что Янг едва удержался на ногах.

Безнадёжно. Это конец. Бороться с этим ощущением здорово мешало то, что Янг почему-то не мог не думать о Раше. За себя-то полковник практически не волновался, ведь ночью с ним ничего случиться не должно, а утром он найдёт пульт кино и попробует выбраться отсюда другим путём. Если при поиске карты он неизбежно попадает к синим пришельцам, стоит рискнуть и пойти через Врата без неё. Возможно, тогда он погибнет, но и это не страшно, гибель просто прекратит симуляцию или запустит её на новый виток, тут уж как повезёт.

А вот у Раша этого утешающего знания не было. Для него всё было самой что ни на есть настоящей реальностью. Его бросили. Оставили на верную смерть. Янг почти не вспоминал об этом эпизоде их отношений, но всегда был убеждён, что самого худшего не совершил, не убил Раша собственными руками. К тому же Раш заслужил, он сам признал! Теперь же эта спасительная уверенность трещала по швам.

В такой ситуации убийство казалось милосердным поступком. То, что должен был пережить Раш за эту ночь, до отвращения походило на изощрённую пытку. А уж всё последующее — тем более. И даже если бы этого не случилось, альтернативой была бы тоже смерть, только долгая и мучительная смерть от жажды. Янг попытался вновь успокоить растревоженную совесть воспоминанием о признании Раша. «Я сознаю, что спровоцировал вас». Док сам так сказал! Но совесть больше не желала успокаиваться этим.

Янг на удивление хорошо помнил взгляд Раша, когда тот спрашивал, предпримет ли полковник ещё одну попытку избавиться от несговорчивого дока при случае. И так же хорошо помнил его заносчивую усмешку во время разговора возле разбившегося корабля пришельцев. Янгу тогда доставило немалое удовольствие ощущение этого контраста. Всё самодовольство Раша, вся его надменная уверенность в собственном превосходстве остались там, на песке красной планеты, выплюнутые вместе с кровью.

Сейчас Янг готов был на многое, чтобы вернуть хоть тень той спокойной уверенности в глаза дока. Для начала следовало разобраться. Раш подставил его, объявил убийцей, потом сказал, что этим спровоцировал. Янг воспринял его слова однозначно: Раш сам признал себя виновным и заслуживающим наказания. Но это ли имелось в виду? Или он говорил о том, что опередил события, как это уже не раз случалось, и тем самым спровоцировал Янга больше не скрывать свою суть? Суть предателя и убийцы.

Господи, неужели Раш и правда считает его таким? Но это же неправда! Это несправедливо! Он не давал повода так о себе думать! Ну... До того, во всяком случае. Да и после. Ну, до случая с люшианцами. И чужим кораблём... Чёрт возьми!

Янг выругался сквозь зубы и плотнее обхватил себя руками, хотя от этих мыслей ему стало жарко. Разбуженная совесть ворочалась внутри не хуже манипулятора синих пришельцев. Отвращение комком подступало к горлу, только сейчас это было отвращение к себе самому. Примерно то же самое он чувствовал, глядя на себя в зеркало по утрам и видя распростёртое на камнях тело с окровавленным лицом. Потом узнал, что Рашу удалось выжить и что он сам признаёт себя виновным, и всё закончилось. Тогда Янг быстро пришёл в себя, стоило лишь договориться, что оба будут делать вид, будто ничего не было. Теперь уловка не срабатывала, поскольку договориться с собственной памятью, которая вопит «это было! было! было!», оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем с Рашем.

В итоге к утру Янг меньше всего хотел, чтобы его спасли из этой симуляции. Точнее, он не отказался бы от помощи Илая или ещё кого-нибудь, но, увы, не было никаких сомнений в том, кто полезет его спасать. А Рашу только этой симуляции сейчас и не хватает! И так он шарахается от полковника, как от чумного. Нет, нужно выбираться отсюда самостоятельно.

Решить это оказалось куда проще, чем сделать. Ноги сами понесли Янга к разбитому кораблю. Он пытался развернуться и пойти к Вратам, но тело не слушалось. Только теперь Янг обратил внимание, что и с пультом он управляется подозрительно ловко, словно прекрасно знает, как и что делать, хотя значки Древнего для него так и остались бессмысленной тарабарщиной.

Что же это? В предыдущей симуляции не было никакого ограничения его воли. Да, Судьба играла с ним, подкидывая события, но решения Янг принимал сам. Какой тогда в симуляции смысл, если он так и будет переживать одни и те же события по кругу, без возможности что-либо сделать иначе?

Занятый этими мыслями, Янг снова пропустил появление синего пришельца. Впрочем, мог ли он что-то изменить в этой части? Если уж он не смог пойти к Вратам, тут-то ему вообще не остаётся никакого выбора. Всё будет так, как было. Как оно произошло на самом деле.

С опаской провожая взглядом острые ножи-пальцы пришельцев, Янг внезапно вспомнил свою последнюю мысль перед тем, как он оказался в этой симуляции. Он хотел попасть в записи того, что произошло с Рашем. Кажется, его желание исполнилось, именно туда он и попал, вот только... Если это не симуляция, как же отсюда выбраться?

 

***

Ещё не открывая глаз, Раш услышал гудение Конни, сладко потянулся и улыбнулся дракончику, устроившемуся на его подушке. После сна осталось ощущение ласковых солнечных лучей, скользящих по коже, негромкое цоканье каблуков по плиткам дорожки, шелест листвы, щебет и хлопанье крыльев вдруг сорвавшейся с места голубиной стаи, запах табачного дыма, тёплая ладонь в его руке. Глорию он в этом сне не видел, просто знал по спокойному уютному умиротворению, что она рядом и всё хорошо.

Раш погладил Конни и поднялся.

— Вот бы ещё чашечку кофе, — мечтательно пробормотал он, приведя себя в порядок и переодеваясь. — И сигарету.

Нельзя сказать, что ему так уж не хватало этого, но чем лучше налаживался быт на корабле, тем чаще люди вспоминали о своих привычных маленьких слабостях. Хотелось окончательно почувствовать себя дома.

А с бытом сработал закон «разом пусто — разом густо». Только неделю назад экипаж корабля, наконец, получил хоть какую-то смену одежды, а всего три дня спустя в одном из неисследованных ранее отсеков обнаружился аппарат, синтезирующий ткань и даже простейшие вещи вроде свободных штанов и туник разных размеров. С цветом, правда, там что-то не ладилось, вся продукция аппарата была одинакового сероватого цвета, и всё же это разом решило множество проблем: от нового постельного белья и занавесок на иллюминаторы для тех, кому мешали спать сполохи света на щитах, до пижам и спортивных кимоно.

Хлоя даже отпросилась у Раша на день-другой, чтобы поэкспериментировать с этим аппаратом или, на худой конец, попытаться самой сшить себе что-нибудь из производимой им ткани. Предыдущее распределение ей мало что дало, ведь удлинить рукав или штанину гораздо труднее, чем укоротить.

Спать не в той же одежде, в которой ходишь обычно, оказалось намного приятнее, а Раш вдобавок потратил несколько часов на изучение функций приёмо-передатчика накаев и с его помощью избавился от наиболее часто фигурировавших в кошмарах воспоминаний. Теперь они хранились не в его голове, а в буфере данных на консоли. Остальные кошмары беспокоили Раша куда реже, и Конни с ними легко справлялся. В результате сон из неизбежной необходимости вновь превратился в удовольствие.

В таком благодушном настроении даже предстоящий разговор с Янгом не казался Рашу чем-то страшным. К тому же Телфорд, похоже, так и не пожаловался на Конни. Подобная забывчивость, безусловно, настораживала, но у Раша хватало текущих проблем, а с этим можно было разобраться позже.

Быстро позавтракав, он решительно направился к каюте Янга. В конце концов, в нормальном функционировании оружейной системы полковник явно заинтересован, это же не расшифровка языка накаев, значимость которой далеко не очевидна военным, так что можно попробовать обойтись малой кровью, сказав только, что добыча кремния необходима для решения проблемы с вооружением.

Однако все дипломатические заготовки пропали даром — Янга в каюте не оказалось. Связавшись с дежурившим на мостике Волкером и уточнив у него, что там полковник не появлялся, Раш озадаченно нахмурился. Распорядок дня Янга не был чем-то незыблемым, но обычно в это время полковника можно было застать в его каюте или в столовой. Сейчас его не было ни там, ни там. Ну и где его искать, спрашивается?

Конни вопросительно свистнул, вспорхнул с плеча Раша, на миг завис перед ним в воздухе, потом отлетел немного дальше по коридору, словно приглашая следовать за собой.

— Ну, веди, — согласился Раш.

 

***

Появления нового действующего лица Янг сначала не заметил.

На шестой или седьмой повтор у него окончательно пропала надежда что-либо изменить. Он раз за разом совершал одни и те же движения, непроизвольно говорил одни и те же слова. Только чувства почему-то не притуплялись, отчаяние и душевная мука были всё такими же выматывающими, как в самый первый раз. От тоски и непоправимости совершённого сводило скулы и хотелось завыть смертельно раненым зверем.

Вероятно, время тут текло как-то иначе, и Янг страдал от голода и жажды, но это страдание не переходило границы, не становилось фатальным, хотя по его внутреннему счёту прошло уже почти две недели, и он давно должен был умереть от обезвоживания.

Кажется, это был тринадцатый повтор, когда Янгу впервые пришла в голову мысль, что Раш не захотел его отсюда вытаскивать, а никто другой попросту не может этого сделать. Янг крепче обхватил себя руками и тоскливо подумал, что не может винить дока за нежелание вспоминать всё это. Очередная ночь на пустынной планете подходила к концу. Отвращение к себе зашкаливало настолько, что Янг даже с некоторым удовольствием ожидал продолжения. Пока его пытали, было как-то легче.

Смутную тень Янг заметил в предрассветных сумерках. Кто-то сидел на камнях, рядом с которыми он обычно подбирал пульт кино. Янг не видел, откуда появился призрак, может, даже всю ночь там сидел. Света становилось всё больше, а призрак, наоборот, терял очертания и плотность, но всё ещё был вполне отчётливо виден. Силуэт вроде бы человеческий и даже знакомый. Приглядевшись, Янг узнал фигуру и эти длинные волосы и невольно вздрогнул. Раш! Пришёл-таки…

— Даже если ты сможешь открыть люк, в корабль лучше не лезть, — меланхолично посоветовал Раш, когда Янг вытащил пульт почти у него из-под ног и начал карабкаться на склон.

Янг хотел ответить, что и сам это знает, просто сделать ничего не может, но не сумел произнести ни звука.

Раш поморщился и чертыхнулся. Видимо, дело было плохо.

— Да, дело плохо, — согласился Раш вслух. — Я надеялся, ты сможешь отвечать. Ладно. Не пытайся говорить, просто думай. Ты на самом деле лежишь на Судьбе, в моей лаборатории, и на тебе нацеплена эта штука, передатчик, так что я тебя слышу. Это понятно?

Янг попытался почувствовать то, о чём говорил Раш. Он на Судьбе, он всё ещё лежит на походной кровати с этой штукой на виске. Интересно, как долго он там лежит? И что с кораблём? Где Илай? Что собирается делать Раш?

— Помедленнее, полковник, — попросил Раш, морщась и прижимая ладонь к виску. — Лежишь часов десять-двенадцать. Хотя для тебя тут наверняка прошло больше. С кораблём всё нормально, и будет ещё лучше, когда мы оба вернёмся. Илай… — Раш снова поморщился и мотнул головой. — Об этом герое потом. Сейчас нужно тебя вытащить.

Янга накрыло колоссальным облегчением. Меньше суток! Ерунда. И Раш сказал «когда вернёмся», а не «если вернёмся», значит, у него есть план. Ещё никогда Янг не был готов настолько слепо и безоговорочно подчиниться какому-то гражданскому. Кроме того, не похоже, чтобы Раш так уж злился, а на это он даже надеяться не смел.

— А что толку на тебя злиться? — ворчливо откликнулся Раш. — Есть же хорошее правило: никогда не тяни за хвост, если не знаешь, что на другом конце. Я-то знаю, что тут записано, так что ты… сам себя наказал. Может, даже с избытком… — тихо добавил он.

Янг видел, как дёрнулось лицо Раша, но не понял, от чего. То ли от горечи сказанных слов, то ли от того, что между Янгом и выходом как раз появился синий пришелец.

Больше всего Янг опасался, что теперь Раш исчезнет, но когда полковник пришёл в себя и огляделся, призрак маячил за спинами синих, которые словно не замечали его, но при этом старательно обходили стороной. Интересно, в каком же он качестве тут? И как собирается его вытащить?

— Как собирался, так не получается, — почему-то сквозь зубы ответил Раш. Казалось, он удерживает какой-то запредельный вес и ему трудно говорить. — Впаялся намертво. Чёртова железка!

Тут им пришлось прерваться, поскольку Янг не смог удержаться от крика, а Раш отвернулся, судорожно сглотнув. Янг не понял, то ли у него помутилось зрение, то ли призрак и вправду зарябил, словно вот-вот исчезнет. Очнулся Янг уже в баке, и там ему было не до разговоров. Раш стоял рядом с синим, за стеклом, и у него было странно виноватое лицо.

Что же они будут делать теперь?

Этим вопросом Янг озадачился, как только снова стал способен размышлять в перерывах между разрядами. Разглагольствования Кивы он попросту пропускал мимо ушей. Всё равно ничего нового эта маньячка сказать не могла.

Сколько ещё раундов он способен вынести? И как убедить Раша, что он должен уйти, если может?

— Не выдумывай, никуда я не уйду, — огрызнулся Раш, усевшийся у стены напротив и устало потирающий лоб. — Это, между прочим, мои воспоминания. Так что лишний тут ты.

Внезапно Раш поднял голову и внимательно взглянул на Янга, чуть сузив глаза, словно ему в голову пришла какая-то идея. Однако делиться ею док почему-то не спешил. Это насторожило Янга, и он попытался мысленно запротестовать, но к опасному блеску глаз Раша просто добавилось знакомое выражение ослиного упрямства.

— Другого выхода всё равно нет, — сказал Раш, подтверждая худшие опасения полковника.

Янг не смог ответить даже мысленно, его как раз скрутило последним, самым жестоким разрядом. Пока он так и не сообразил, в чём заключается идея Раша, но эта идея ему заранее не нравилась.

— Раш! — выкрикнул Янг, и в этот миг Раш оказался рядом, неожиданно перестав быть призраком. Его вполне материальная ладонь закрыла Янгу рот, и Раш спокойно закончил: — Нет, это я — доктор Николас Раш.

 

***

На пустынной планете оказалось не так уж холодно. Да и достаточно светло ещё. Во всяком случае, Янг вполне отчётливо видел, как Раш завозился, прижимая ладонь к виску, перевалился на бок и сел. На его лице непривычно открыто отражались все переживаемые эмоции: недоверие, ужас, отчаяние. Или, может быть, теперь Янгу просто не составляло труда прочитать их, поскольку он и сам пережил весь этот спектр.

Раш с трудом поднялся на ноги, запрокинул голову к небу. Показалось, или в глазах дока и вправду заблестели слёзы? Янг непроизвольно шагнул вперёд, но уткнулся в невидимый барьер. Чёрт возьми!

— Раш! — позвал он скорчившегося на камнях дока.

Янг не чувствовал его эмоций, не слышал мыслей, но ему это было и не нужно, он и так слишком хорошо знал, что сейчас переживает Раш. Это нужно было прекратить. Любой ценой!

Ночь показалась ему бесконечной. Янг вслушивался до боли в ушах, пытаясь понять, всхлипывает ли Раш или просто стучит зубами от холода. Невыносимо хотелось подойти и обнять, согреть, успокоить. Ещё раз поклясться, что больше никогда… Ни за что… И никому не позволит…

Когда взошло солнце, и Раш начал возиться с чужим кораблём, стало чуть легче, Янг даже улыбнулся, глядя на сосредоточенную физиономию дока. Тут, в воспоминаниях, Раш был просто небрит, но не такой заросший, как сейчас, а в его лице и движениях ещё не было и следа… неуверенности? Страха за свою жизнь? Янг не знал, как правильно назвать то, что появилось в Раше после этого происшествия, но сейчас ему отчаянно хотелось, чтобы оно никогда и не появлялось.

Как и док в прошлый раз, Янг оказался на корабле пришельцев вместе с ним. Без одежды Раш казался ещё меньше и беззащитнее, а ужас, застывший в тёмных глазах, окончательно лишил полковника рассудка. Янг кинулся на синих пришельцев, забыв про барьер, желая попросту передушить их голыми руками, но не смог сделать совершенно ничего. Он бился о барьер всем телом, и если бы преграда между ним и Рашем была материальной, давно разбил бы себе руки и лицо в кровь. Возможно, это принесло бы хоть какое-то облегчение, но не тут-то было.

К тому моменту, когда Раш оказался в баке, Янг совершенно обессилел. Просто прижался лбом к стеклу, не сводя глаз с конвульсивно дёргающегося тела, и шептал, как молитву:

— Держись, Раш, это скоро кончится. Я приду, непременно приду, ты только держись. Я тебя вытащу. Держись, это скоро кончится…

Время же словно вовсе остановилось. Во всяком случае, когда Янг сам был в этом баке, ему казалось, что всё действительно закончилось довольно быстро, гораздо быстрее, чем теперь.

Когда сгустилась темнота, он отчаянно понадеялся, что это конец, но они оказались на корабле Люшианского Альянса. Янг ожидал, что наблюдать за истязаниями здоровяка Телфорда будет не так тяжело, как за мучениями Раша, но тут его поджидал неприятный сюрприз: он по-прежнему видел Раша. Лёгкое тело буквально подбрасывало разрядами электрошоковой дубинки, длинные спутанные волосы скрывали искажённое болью лицо, а Янг мог лишь бессильно скрести пол пальцами. Хотя нет. Кое-что ещё он мог. Ненавидеть себя за то, что натворил.

— Раш! Я доктор Николас Раш! — наконец, задыхаясь, выкрикнул Раш.

Боль и темнота обрушились водопадом, огненной вспышкой промелькнула уже до мелочей изученная туманность над пустынной планетой, и Янг отчаянно взмолился о том, чтобы они с Рашем снова поменялись местами, если уж им суждено пережить всё это ещё раз.

— Порядок, он очнулся!

Голос Скотта показался Янгу чересчур громким и жизнерадостным.

— Доктор Раш, как вы?

Это Хлоя. Судя по голосу, девочка с ума сходит от беспокойства.

Янг разлепил веки и повернул голову как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Раш сдирает с виска передатчик, с шипением выдохнув воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, отстраняет руку Ти Джей и поднимается на ноги. Платформа, лишённая груза, закачалась в воздухе.

— Раш… — Янг порывисто сел, соображая, что следует сказать в первую очередь. — Я… Я так…

— Иди к чёрту, полковник, — перебил его Раш, знакомым защитным жестом выставляя перед собой ладонь. — Просто иди к чёрту!

От неожиданности Янг умолк. Что случилось? Они же выбрались, они победили…

Янг оглядел лабораторию. Скотт и Хлоя отвели глаза, Ти Джей покачала головой, собирая свои инструменты. Только теперь Янг заметил забившегося в угол Илая, ответившего ему неуверенной кривой улыбкой, и оплавленный приёмник в консоли синих пришельцев. Господи, что же они натворили?

— Раш, подожди! — на ходу сдирая с виска передатчик, Янг ринулся за доком, чуть не сбив с ног Грира, по всей видимости, охранявшего лабораторию снаружи. — Раш, мы же просто…

— Какое из слов «иди к чёрту» тебе непонятно? — вызверился на него Раш. Конни на его плече расправил крылья и негромко предостерегающе зарычал. Без угрозы, будто сообщая, что док говорит серьёзно, лучше его не трогать. — Просто оставь меня в покое, — глухо попросил Раш.

И вдруг резко зажмурился, прижимая руку к левой стороне груди. Конни с пронзительным криком взвился под потолок. Воспользовавшись этим, Янг кинулся к Рашу, но тот с неожиданной силой оттолкнул его, тут же съезжая плечом по стене и сгибаясь пополам.

— Оставь… меня… — в два приёма выговорил Раш.

— Ти Джей! — позвал Янг. — Быстрее сюда!

Ти Джей словно только и ждала, когда её позовут. Впрочем, предсказать этот приступ было нетрудно. Следом за ней в дверях лаборатории показался Грир, толкая перед собой платформу.

— Ваш лимузин, сэр! — отрапортовал Грир.

— Осторожно. — Ти Джей помогла Рашу приподняться и сесть на платформу.

— Я… в порядке, — попытался заупрямиться Раш, но его никто не стал слушать.

— Никаких уколов, — пообещала Ти Джей, придерживая его за плечи. — Немного кислорода, выпьете болеутоляющее и денёк отдохнёте. Давай, Рон, поехали. Потихоньку.

— Сэр… — осторожно кашлянул за спиной Янга Скотт. — Тут подходящая планета по курсу. Выход из сверхсветовой через двадцать минут. Мистер Броди говорит, нам нужен кремний…


	13. Извинения

Команду для выхода на планету возглавил сам Янг. Честно говоря, особой надобности в этом не было, но полковник не мог упустить возможность сохранить лицо. Ти Джей попросила его пока не появляться в медчасти таким непререкаемым тоном, словно это она была полковником, а он — всего лишь лейтенантом. Пришлось срочно найти себе важное дело.

Команда собралась немаленькая, ведь программа, написанная Рашем для таймера обратного отсчёта, сработала без сбоев и выдала максимум возможного — целых пятьдесят девять часов. Вот только на планете Янг уже через полчаса почувствовал себя ненужным. Все вокруг сами знали, что им делать, и даже лучше него. Полковнику оставалось разве что назначить, кому из военных какую группу гражданских сопровождать, но он вовремя заметил странную напряжённость и с нарочитой небрежностью попросил лейтенанта Джеймс заняться этим. Вздохи облегчения смогли скрыть не все.

Наблюдая за распределением, Янг понял, что люди, оказывается, успели обзавестись симпатиями и антипатиями, о которых он, командир корабля, даже не подозревал. Конечно, он всегда готов был выслушать, да и Камилла старалась держать его в курсе настроений и назревающих проблем, но лишь сейчас Янг вдруг увидел, сколько людей, особенно гражданских, до сих пор сливаются для него в некий абстрактный «экипаж».

Одна из поисковых партий сразу же углубилась в заросли в поисках чего-нибудь съедобного. Уже через несколько минут они нашли нечто, напоминающее здоровенную сливу. Воспользовавшись отсутствием Раша и Ти Джей — двух главных зануд по части предварительной проверки найденного, Грир немедленно откусил огромный кусок сочного даже на вид фрукта. Но блаженное выражение продержалось на его лице лишь пару секунд.

Когда сержант закончил отплёвываться, все вокруг снова принялись давиться смехом, поскольку фрукт не только оказался вяжуще-горьким, но и окрасил язык и губы Грира в насыщенный чёрный цвет, отчётливо выделяющийся даже на его тёмной коже.

Тем временем кино обнаружило довольно широкую реку в паре километров от Врат, и туда отправились две другие поисковые партии: за водой и за кремнием, которого должно было оказаться много в речном песке и гальке.

Неудача не смутила Грира, и через полтора часа они с Варро притащили к Вратам дюжину крупных рыбин. На предложение попробовать и их Грир ответил, что ему известно не только о традициях японской кухни, но и о существовании рыбы фугу. Рыбу всё-таки сначала проанализировали и признали съедобной, тогда и остальные бросили сбор фруктов и кинулись к реке.

Янг тоже пошёл ловить рыбу вместе со всеми. Занятие это требовало сосредоточенности, но не мешало свободному течению мыслей. А полковнику было о чём подумать. Просьба Ти Джей в первый момент пришлась ему, безусловно, на руку, но Янг сознавал, что вряд ли прислушался бы, будь у него хоть малейшее представление о том, как начать разговор. К тому же не хотелось, чтобы Раш решил, будто он избегает этого. Он не избегал. Просто пока не знал, как сделать это правильно.

В принципе, никто и никогда не упрекал Янга в трусости. С самого детства он не пасовал перед опасностью, кидаясь в драку, даже если противник был гораздо крупнее и сильнее. Секрет его бесстрашия был прост: Янг никогда не дрался за то, что считал неправильным. А если ты прав, то и победа будет за тобой, — этот принцип никогда его не подводил.

Правда, чем старше становился Янг, тем труднее ему было выбирать правильный путь, но тут настоящим спасением стала армия. Каких бы чинов он ни достигал, всегда был кто-то главнее, был порядок, устав, приказы, воинская честь, наконец, и выбор правильного пути снова стал простым и ясным.

С личной жизнью было сложнее, но достаточно долгое время Янг считал, что тут ему всё ясно и он всё делает правильно. Вот только жена, в первые годы брака приходившая в восторг от того, что она именовала бесконфликтностью, вдруг всё чаще начала заговаривать о каком-то бегстве. Почему-то ей вдруг стали в тягость его командировки, откуда-то постоянно возникали проблемы, которые якобы нужно срочно решать, а он…

Янг готов был решать любые проблемы, лишь бы уяснить их суть, а вот этого почему-то и не получалось. Точнее, по словам Эмили, суть была ясна, но не для него. Ведь когда ясна суть проблемы, становится ясен и правильный путь её решения. Однако домашние проблемы, как на подбор, оказывались какой-то незнакомой системы, не предусматривавшей правильного и неправильного решения. Конечно, решения он видел, да всё не те, ни одно из них нельзя было назвать правильным и следовать ему с лёгким сердцем. И Янг, помаявшись какое-то время, сбегал в очередную командировку.

Раш с первых дней показался ему живым воплощением подобной проблемы. Для начала этот человек физически был не способен просто выполнить приказ. Вот просто взять — и выполнить. Можно даже без «есть, сэр». Но у Раша непременно находились какие-то соображения, из-за которых приказ желательно было выполнить иначе. Или позже. Или вообще не выполнять ни в коем случае. И делился этими соображениями упрямый сукин сын не слишком-то охотно. Янг не раз ловил на его лице отчётливое «нужно быть идиотом, чтобы не понимать таких простых вещей». Раш никогда этого не озвучивал, но Янг видел и слышал это в его ядовитом тоне.

И самое невыносимое — всё, что представлялось Янгу незыблемо правильным, при соприкосновении с острым языком Раша каким-то непостижимым образом вдруг становилось неправильным.

Вот и сейчас Янг вроде бы знал, что разговор необходим, понимал, что и как нужно объяснить и за что извиниться. Потом он представлял себя, произносящего такие правильные, единственно возможные в данной ситуации слова. Представлял физиономию Раша, его внимательный взгляд — и слова вдруг оказывались неправильными, а он сам немедленно начинал чувствовать себя идиотом.

Ему вовсе не хотелось всё испортить. Если, конечно, это всё можно было испортить ещё сильнее.

И Янг продолжал бродить по колено в воде, держа наготове заточенный кол и высматривая быстрые тени, пока солнце вдруг не скрылось за чем-то слишком плотным для облака. Янг поднял глаза и оцепенел. Он слишком хорошо знал этот люк. Космический корабль синих пришельцев, на этот раз целый и невредимый, бесшумно надвигался на горстку замерших людей.

— Сэр?

Грир приблизился, не сводя глаз и прицела своего автомата с вражеского корабля. Это вывело полковника из транса. Скрутив ощущение беспомощности перед синими в тугой комок, Янг постарался отстраниться от него. Это не его воспоминания. С ним ничего подобного не происходило.

— Всем отходить к Вратам, — совладав с голосом, приказал Янг. — Огонь по кораблю не открывать.

— Но, сэр!.. — запротестовал Броди, однако Янг не дал ему договорить:

— Лейтенант Джеймс, сержант Грир, исполнять! Быстро отходим к Вратам!

В этот момент из днища корабля ударил сноп яркого синеватого света, легко перекрывшего дневной, и на противоположном берегу реки показались высокие мосластые фигуры, затянутые в чёрные комбинезоны. Грир ограничился тем, что шумно сглотнул и крепче прижал приклад к плечу, но остальные не были столь сдержаны, и эвакуация едва не превратилась в паническое бегство.

— Их всего пятеро, сэр, — сказал Грир, неторопливо пятясь. — И оружия я у них не вижу. Можем взять «языка». Отдадим Рашу на опыты.

— Они же разумные! — возмутилась такой постановкой вопроса Джеймс, отходившая вместе с Гриром и Янгом в последних рядах.

— Им это не помешало, насколько я слышал, — хмыкнул Грир.

Янг вспомнил конвульсивно бьющееся тело в баке, выдираемые из рук воспоминания и мысленно согласился с Гриром.

— Давай лучше ты их отвлечёшь, а мы попытаемся проникнуть на корабль и…

— Отставить, — перебил её Янг. Не хватало ещё кому-нибудь так влипнуть. — Возвращаемся на Судьбу и немедленно улетаем, пока нас не засекли.

 

***

В столовой было шумно. Вернувшиеся с планеты гораздо раньше намеченного срока люди недовольно обсуждали сорвавшиеся планы, радовались новым рыбным блюдам в меню и делились впечатлениями о синих пришельцах. Янг сначала старался пропускать всё мимо ушей, потом так углубился в собственные мысли, что это стало получаться само собой. Дилемма Раша решению не поддавалась. Янг, правда, надеялся, что док уже успел остыть и больше не пошлёт его к чёрту с порога, но даже в этом случае разговор представлялся непростым.

— Я скажу, что ты сделал! — Хлоя говорила так напористо и громко, что привлекла внимание не только Янга, но и всех остальных, кто был в столовой. — Ты чуть не погубил результаты целой недели тяжелейшей работы. Только потому, что тебя к ней не допустили!

Янг поднялся с места и сделал шаг к столу, за которым собрались Хлоя, Скотт, Илай, Броди и Волкер. С одной стороны, именно себя полковник считал виновным в этом происшествии, с другой стороны, если бы Илай не попытался решить возникшую проблему самостоятельно, ничего бы не случилось.

— Ну ладно, не кипятись, — оглядываясь по сторонам, попросил Илай. — Я всё исправлю, вот увидишь! Я там почти разобрался уже, надо только…

— Почти разобрался? — скептически улыбнулась Хлоя. — Так же, как ты разобрался с возвращением домой, забросив нас чёрт знает куда? Или так же, как разобрался с программой стазиса, устроив нам… — Её голос сорвался рыданием.

Скотт торопливо обнял подругу и покачал головой, видя, что Илай готов заспорить. Янг остановился, подумал секунду и вернулся на своё место. Похоже, ребята и без него разберутся. Янг тогда с дурна ума пообещал Рашу не устраивать Илаю разнос за его выходку с симуляцией и нарушать слово не собирался. Но и мешать Хлое и Скотту высказаться он тоже не станет.

— Но я же… Я не хотел ничего плохого, — растерянно проговорил Илай. Беглого взгляда вокруг хватило, чтобы понять — вряд ли кто-то встанет на его сторону. — Ведь даже Раш это понял! Он же сказал тогда, что не ошибается только тот, кто ничего не делает, помните?

— Это не означает, что ты не обязан отвечать за свои ошибки, — не поддался на его умоляющий взгляд Скотт. Поджал губы, гладя уткнувшуюся ему в плечо Хлою по голове. — Если симуляция неотличима от реальности, как убедить себя, что ты не умерла при родах? — тихо спросил он. — Если она помнит, что это было? А ведь ты даже не извинился…

— Но я же… Но я же не знал!

— Ты не интересовался, — пожал плечами Броди. Волкер вздохнул и покивал.

— Ладно, — замахал руками Илай. — Я очень-очень виноват перед вами всеми и прошу прощения! Слышите? Но я же не хотел. Я не думал, что всё так выйдет! Если бы я знал…

Хлоя молча поднялась, мазнула по нему невидящим взглядом и вышла из столовой, оставив на столе почти нетронутый ужин. Скотт бросился за ней. Ещё несколько человек потянулись к выходу, и ни у кого на лице не было удовлетворения от принесённых извинений.

Янг уткнулся в свою тарелку, чувствуя, как по спине ползёт струйка холодного пота. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт! Вот так будет выглядеть и его извинение?

— Что я опять сделал не так? — обиженно спросил Илай, обращаясь к Броди и Волкеру. — И потом, кто-то же должен заниматься этим проектом, пока Раш... болеет.

— У тебя есть свой проект, забыл? — покачал головой Броди.

— Силовой щит? Да я давно его закончил! — фыркнул Илай с привычной гримасой «что тут сложного».

— Странно, Раш ничего об этом не говорил, — сказал Броди, недоверчиво щурясь.

Янг тоже насторожился. Неужели Раш всё-таки затаил обиду и теперь придерживает мальчишку, не позволяя ему похвастаться первым самостоятельным успехом? А ведь если у них есть щит на Вратах, можно было и не улетать так поспешно от этой планеты. Возможно, синие и не стали их преследовать, сделали свои дела и улетели. Времени-то было полно. Янг приказал немедленно уходить на сверхсветовую только потому, что не мог допустить даже возможности вторжения на Судьбу.

— Ну… — Илай поморщился. — Раш считает, что я не закончил. Там… Ну, есть небольшая загвоздка, понимаете? Короче, если мы продержим этот щит хотя бы полчаса, это истощит наши запасы энергии больше чем наполовину. Но Раш не позволяет мне заниматься накопителями! Предложил придумать новый вид щита, представляете?! Хотя гораздо проще поработать с накопителями, но он не даёт почему-то…

— Вероятно, потому, что ими занимается кто-то другой, — внезапно сказал молчавший до тех пор Волкер.

— Ну так две головы — лучше, чем одна!

— Конечно, — усмехнулся Волкер. — Если хочется создать ситуацию, когда удача будет считаться заслугой одного, а поражение — виной другого, это просто идеально.

— Да я ничего такого! Я же действительно могу помочь…

— Спасибо, я как-нибудь справлюсь сам, — очень вежливо сказал Волкер. — Может, ты и умнее меня, но докторскую по физике плазмы защитил всё же я, — добавил он, поднимаясь из-за стола. — Даже Раш не…

— Ну, при всём моём уважении, — с широкой ухмылкой начал Илай, — эта докторская не стоит…

Договорить он не сумел. Сильнейший удар скинул его с лавки. Зазвенела разлетевшаяся посуда, кто-то вскрикнул. Илай, не веря своим глазам, смотрел то на свою окровавленную ладонь, то на трясущего рукой Волкера. Это было так неожиданно, что Янг не успел вмешаться. По подбородку Илая текла струйка крови из лопнувшей губы, но никто, включая Янга, почему-то не торопился подойти к нему. Вероятно, все были в шоке.

— Я… Да ты… И не смей!.. — Волкер, казалось, был сам ошарашен тем, что сделал, но не раскаивался ни на секунду.

— Идём, нужно приложить лёд к руке, — заботливо сказал ему Броди.

Сказал так, будто никакого Илая здесь и вовсе не было! Даже не взглянул на него!

— За что? — жалобно вопросил Илай в пространство.

— Поднимайся.

Янг поддержал Илая под локоть, помогая встать на ноги. Удивление поступком тихони Волкера уже прошло, и теперь Янга разрывали противоречивые чувства. Тогда, на красной планете, Раш с презрением отозвался о нём, и Янг его ударил. До сих пор ему казалось, что заслуженно. А сейчас всё вдруг опять перевернулось с ног на голову.

Разве не он вмешивался в работу Раша, не имея, как и Илай, достаточных знаний для этого, но считая себя вправе лезть под руку? Разве не он прилюдно орал на Раша? Так кто из них заслужил этот удар? Хотя если бы Раш тогда ему просто вмазал, это было бы куда проще понять. Но он ударил по-своему.

Чёртов шотландец! Как же с ним сложно…

 

***

От помощи Илай отказался, лишив Янга возможности появиться в медчасти словно бы по делу и разведать обстановку. Пришлось идти так.

Уже у самого входа Янг столкнулся с Гриром, который зачем-то тащил целую корзину тех самых несъедобных «слив».

— Говорят, в них что-то жутко полезное есть, — в ответ на недоумение Янга улыбнулся всё ещё чёрными губами сержант.

— Прекрасно, я и не надеялась, что вы успеете собрать так много! — обрадовалась Ти Джей, заглянув в корзину. — Это вещество широкого спектра действия, мы получим аналог не только кардио-препаратов, но и многих других необходимых нам лекарств. Надеюсь, нам удастся выделить его в достаточно чистом виде, чтобы избежать побочных явлений, — слегка нахмурилась она.

— Вообще-то там ещё две такие корзины в зале Врат остались, — сказал Грир.

— Прекрасно! Запас нам не помешает, — Ти Джей так выразительно глянула на Янга, словно полковник имел обыкновение по пять раз на дню доводить впечатлительных учёных до сердечного приступа. — Вы что-то хотели, сэр? — притворилась непонимающей она.

— Как он? — негромко спросил Янг, не принимая навязываемой игры. В конце концов, он тут командир, и забота о здоровье подчинённых — его прямая обязанность.

— Не так плохо, как могло бы быть, — не скрывая неодобрения, ответила Ти Джей. — Но я бы попросила вас ещё несколько дней не тревожить его. Сэр.

Янг двинул желваками. Ему пришлась вовсе не по вкусу пауза перед последним словом. Раньше Ти Джей себе такого не позволяла. Или это намёк, что как командиру корабля ему здесь нечего делать, а личный разговор она рекомендует отложить?

— Идём, Рон, — сказала Ти Джей.

Прежде чем покинуть медчасть, Грир внимательно взглянул на Янга, заставив его натянуто улыбнуться.

— Вы собираетесь оставить его здесь одного? — удивился Янг, бросая взгляд на ширму, скрывающую койку Раша от посторонних взглядов.

— Если доктор Раш будет в состоянии уйти, какой смысл его удерживать? — пожала плечами Ти Джей. — Сэр… — Она замялась, явно собираясь ещё раз попросить его не беспокоить Раша, но передумала, тряхнула головой и вышла вслед за Гриром.

Янг постоял немного, раздумывая, не отложить ли, действительно, этот разговор. Мысль казалась заманчивой, и этим активно ему не нравилась. В конце концов Янг решил, что ему не обязательно сразу начинать тот самый разговор, и осторожно заглянул за ширму.

Всё оказалось гораздо проще, чем ему представлялось. Раш спал. Янг невольно отметил, что Ти Джей оставила трубочку с кислородом и что дыхание Раша всё ещё частое и неглубокое, будто ему трудно дышать полной грудью. Свернувшийся на подушке Конни поднял голову и внимательно взглянул на него. Янг на мгновение испугался, что дракончик сейчас зашипит или зарычит, и торопливо мысленно пообещал, что он ненадолго.

Мысли проносились в голове Янга настоящими вихрями из множества мелких кусочков. О том, как жестоко было предлагать Рашу делать вид, что ничего не было. О том, кто же чего заслуживает, и что он окончательно запутался в этом вопросе. О том, что он никогда не допустит повторения чего-то подобного. О том, что если бы это было возможно, он, не задумываясь, поменялся бы сердцем с Рашем, чтобы хоть как-то загладить свою вину. О том, что вот теперь он действительно сожалеет о том, что бросил Раша на той планете.

Постепенно всё это отступало на задний план перед чудовищным пониманием: ничего не изменить. Что бы он теперь ни делал, какие бы правильные слова ни подбирал в качестве извинения, это ничего не изменит. Такое нельзя простить, нельзя забыть. Точнее, у него был шанс. Раш нашёл способ избавиться от этих воспоминаний. Но он сам заставил его вернуть их. Не просто вспомнить — пережить заново.

На месте Раша он тоже послал бы себя к чёрту вместе со всеми оправданиями и извинениями.

Резко развернувшись, Янг вышел из медчасти.

Не успели его шаги стихнуть, как Раш открыл глаза. Уголок его рта нервно подрагивал. Сперва Раш порывисто приподнялся на локтях, словно намеревался встать и догнать полковника, потом передумал, лёг обратно. Поморщился, потирая левую сторону груди.

Конни съехал с подушки от резкого движения, а когда Раш лёг, вскарабкался ему на живот и ободряюще свистнул.

— Значит, Проводник, — задумчиво сказал Раш, переводя взгляд на дракончика. Тот горделиво расправил крылья, словно выражая готовность вести, куда потребуется. — Проводник и связующее звено, — поглаживая Конни, добавил Раш. — Это за тобой они гнались. За существом из легенды. Хотел бы я знать, что это за легенда…

В тех материалах, которые он успел просмотреть, были лишь намёки. Экспедиция накаев забралась так далеко от дома, потому что на их родной планете не осталось ни единого Проводника. А это было крайне важно для них. Ведь без Проводника не будет легенды. Но о самой легенде ничего не говорилось. Вероятно, каждый накаи знал её.

Жаль, что самонадеянное вмешательство Илая заклинило чужую консоль. Теперь придётся поломать голову над тем, как декодировать оставшиеся данные. Ничего, есть у него пара идей. Правда, за их реализацию можно будет взяться только завтра.

Раш устроился удобнее и постарался выровнять дыхание. Конни снова свернулся клубочком на подушке.

— Мне сейчас не помешает парочка хороших снов, малыш, — прошептал Раш. — Ты ведь сможешь это устроить, правда?

Дракончик тихо загудел в ответ. Раш улыбнулся и закрыл глаза. Нужно хорошенько отдохнуть. Судя по тому, что передал Конни, Янг искренне настроен не лезть в его дела. Хотя бы какое-то время. И этим временем стоит воспользоваться.

Возможно, это не очень-то честно по отношению к полковнику, но у Раша совершенно не было сил признаться, что он в курсе сумбурных чувств Янга в момент визита и никаких слов уже не нужно. Тогда ведь придётся объясняться. Конечно, подобное действительно невозможно простить или забыть, но это ведь и не требуется. Нужно просто сделать выводы и жить дальше. Такова была жизненная философия самого Раша, но он опасался, что донести эту немудрёную мысль до полковника будет не так-то просто.

К тому же выводы… Это предстояло ещё осознать, но его собственные выводы, кажется, несколько изменились. Из-за вмешательства Конни Раш не просто пережил этот кошмар ещё раз. Он пережил его не один. Нужно было время, чтобы всё обдумать, но некоторые изменения были пугающе очевидны. Например, Раш почему-то без тени сомнения знал, что привычные кошмары с похищением или пытками ему больше не приснятся. Никогда.


	14. Дежа вю

Полковник уже давно не вспоминал об этом. Практически с тех самых пор, как Раш вернулся. Другие выражения и взгляды ежедневно мелькали перед глазами Янга, закрывая ту мучительную картину, пока она не поблекла и не выветрилась из памяти. А вот теперь она вернулась.

Он снова стоял, сжимая кулаки и едва сдерживая переполняющую его ярость. В ушах звенело, как после взрыва. Собственно, некоторым образом взрыв имел место быть, и не обошлось без жертв. Раш лежал на спине, раскинув руки в стороны. Форма была ему великовата, и кисти скрывались в обшлагах, усиливая ощущение беззащитности. Тогда Янг не чувствовал этого. Слишком уж был зол.

Ресницы Раша плотно сомкнуты, рот чуть приоткрыт, бровь рассечена, губа лопнула, лицо перемазано пылью и кровью из разбитого носа. Знакомая картина, Янг видел её и прежде, вот только воспринимал иначе. А теперь он вдобавок знал, что последует за этим, и скулы сводило от ужаса — сейчас он уйдёт и бросит Раша. Без защиты. Нет, он не мог этого допустить.

Янг напрягся, изо всех сил заставляя себя остаться на месте. Это было глупо, ведь Врата скоро закроются, и тогда они застрянут здесь оба. Но даже такая самоубийственная глупость лучше подлости. Всё, что угодно, было бы лучше того, что он сделал.

И всё же Янг проиграл. Переступил через вытянутые ноги Раша… и проснулся. Рывком сел, вытер выступившую на лице испарину. Слава богу, это только сон!..

Завершая утренний туалет традиционным бритьём, Янг вновь на миг увидел распростёртое на камнях тело, разметавшиеся волосы, запёкшуюся под носом и на подбородке кровь. Только сон? Как бы не так!

— Ненавижу! — с чувством сказал Янг своему отражению. И коротко, без замаха, ударил.

Когда затуманившее голову бешенство улеглось, Янг оглядел осколки зеркала и капающую с костяшек ещё сжатого кулака кровь. Мда, теперь придётся бриться на ощупь.

Ти Джей без особого восторга отнеслась к столь раннему пациенту. Янг ждал вопросов и начал сочинять, как он решил перевесить зеркало, споткнулся, неудачно упал и порезался, но Ти Джей молча осмотрела, промыла и забинтовала ему руку. Кажется, даже не удивилась. Как будто она и без его объяснений прекрасно знала, что произошло. Как будто он и должен был стать себе настолько омерзителен, чтобы не выносить собственного отражения.

— Если зайдёте через несколько часов, сможем испытать новое болеутоляющее, — закончив перевязку, сказала Ти Джей. — Побочных эффектов должно быть минимум, но мне нужно точнее определить дозировку. Начинать придётся с маленьких порций, и ваши порезы отлично подходят. Не так больно, чтобы нельзя было терпеть, и всё же достаточно больно, чтобы заметить эффект лекарства.

— Хорошо, я зайду, — кивнул Янг, наконец разрешил себе посмотреть в сторону койки Раша и застыл. Ширма была сложена, а койка — пуста!

— К нему приходили Броди с Волкером, — уловив его взгляд, пояснила Ти Джей. Слегка улыбнулась: — Жаловались на вас, сэр.

— Вот как?

— Они почти ничего не успели сделать на планете. Только нашли место, провели анализ песка, и тут пришлось уходить. Раш их выслушал и решил, что он достаточно хорошо себя чувствует, чтобы немного поработать.

— Неужели?

Ти Джей внимательно взглянула на него, и Янг понял, что невольно скопировал любимую интонацию Раша.

— Если поработать действительно немного, то доктор Раш вполне справится, — пожала плечами Ти Джей. — Приступ был коротким, можно сказать, несерьёзным. Но, сэр, должна сразу предупредить: если подобный приступ повторится в ближайшие дни, это закончится очень плохо…

— Я понял, — кивнул Янг, пресекая дальнейшие объяснения. Он вовсе не собирался доводить Раша. Главное, чтобы этот чокнутый сам себя не довёл.

Выйдя из медчасти, Янг направился прямиком в столовую. Если начать со старых проверенных методов, может, и дальше всё сложится само собой. Даже если Раш швырнёт эту кружку с чаем ему в лицо — тоже неплохо, особенно если доку от этого хоть немного станет легче. Янг взглянул на свою забинтованную руку и вдруг подумал: даже жаль, что такой вариант маловероятен. Возможно, это принесло бы облегчение обоим.

 

***

— Мне понадобится ещё полчаса, а потом я уйду.

— А? Что? — вскинулся Волкер.

— Я сказал, что пробуду здесь ещё где-то полчаса, а потом уйду, — усмехнувшись, повторил Раш. — Так что если вы хотите мне что-то сказать, самое время решаться.

— Нет-нет, я ничего не… — пробормотал Волкер, утыкаясь в консоль. — А что, я… Так заметно? — покосившись на Раша, смущённо спросил он. — Ну, в смысле…

— Ну… — Раш откинулся на спинку кресла, разворачиваясь вместе с ним. — С тех самых пор, как я появился сегодня на мостике, вы то и дело коситесь на меня и тяжело вздыхаете. Наиболее вероятными объяснениями представляются следующие: или вас обуял приступ жестокой страсти, или вы хотите о чём-то поговорить, но не знаете, как я на это отреагирую. Насколько я знаю, в плане страсти вас больше интересуют женщины. Значит, остаётся второй вариант. Так что вы хотели сказать?

— Я… — замялся Волкер, бросая на дока ещё один неуверенный взгляд.

— Если это по поводу моего самочувствия, то давайте не будем тратить время, — поморщился Раш. — Полковник Янг уже наверняка обнаружил, что я покинул медчасть, так что в самое ближайшее время мне будет высказано по этому поводу куда больше, чем вы когда-либо осмелитесь.

— Вообще-то я хотел поговорить о накопителях, — пряча глаза, сказал Волкер.

— Какие-то проблемы? — сдвинул брови Раш.

— Нет! То есть да… Ну, в смысле… Может, всё-таки стоит передать это Илаю?

Раш на мгновение сузил глаза, уголок его рта раздражённо дёрнулся, а Конни встревоженно свистнул.

— Присмотрели себе что-то поинтереснее? — успокаивающе погладив дракончика, спросил Раш.

— Эээ… Нет. Но я не слишком продвинулся, — признался Волкер. — И мне, конечно, было приятно, что вы помните тему моей докторской, но… Возможно, дело не в знаниях. Возможно, если этим займётся кто-нибудь поумнее…

— Поумнее? — Раш недобро усмехнулся. — Кажется, я догадываюсь, откуда дует этот ветер.

О происшествии в столовой ему уже рассказали, и Раш порадовался, что Волкер сумел сам дать Илаю отпор, да ещё как! Но вот теперь, похоже, его одолели сомнения. Что ж…

— Я не просто помню тему вашей докторской диссертации, Дейл, я абсолютно убеждён, что этим проектом должны заниматься именно вы, — мягко сказал Раш.

— Правда? — Волкер часто заморгал.

— Должно быть, я плохо объяснил вам задание, — вздохнул Раш. — Нам не нужно, чтобы проблема с накопителями была решена как можно быстрее. Нам нужно, чтобы она была решена надёжно.

— Но ведь всё равно, чем быстрее, тем лучше? — неуверенно возразил Волкер.

— Ну, если мистера Уоллеса не осенит очередная гениальная идея, — скривил губы Раш, — то времени у нас достаточно, около трёх лет. Примерно столько нам понадобится, чтобы снова оказаться на краю галактики. Поэтому пока я не вижу необходимости форсировать решение этой проблемы.

— Да, но ведь это тормозит завершение проекта Илая!

— Ему придётся поискать другие пути, — жёстко сказал Раш. И продолжил быстро, зло, с прорезавшейся гортанностью: — Чтобы завершить свой проект с силовым щитом, он постарается выжать из накопителей максимум, причём завтра же. А через год накопители сдохнут. Или откажет ещё какая-нибудь система, работа которой была завязана на накопители. Вас это устраивает?

Волкер решительно помотал головой.

— Поймите, Дейл, этот корабль очень умён, — Раш ласково погладил консоль. — Если накопители заряжаются не полностью, для этого есть причина. И прежде чем искать способ обойти ограничение и зарядить их, нужно найти эту причину. Вот ваша задача. Исследовать накопители, разобраться в принципах их работы, выявить все связанные системы, найти причины ограничений. Неужели вы думаете, что это — задача для Илая?

— И вы… считаете, что я справлюсь? — снова отводя глаза, спросил Волкер.

— Ну… — протянул Раш, сдерживая усмешку. Потёр подбородок. — Никто здесь не разбирается в физике плазмы лучше вас. Поэтому руководить данным проектом должны вы. Я считаю, вы способны справиться, но, если я ошибаюсь, можете запросить помощь с Земли или привлечь кого-то для проведения расчётов, того же Илая или Хлою. Это уже вам решать, Дейл.

Судя по лицу Волкера, такая постановка вопроса была для него в новинку. Он несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, но так ничего и не решился сказать, снова уткнулся в консоль, хотя было видно, что он всё ещё обдумывает сказанное.

Раш пару минут внимательно смотрел на него, уже не скрывая понимающей усмешки, потом вернулся к своей работе. Конечно, Волкер не рискнёт привлечь Илая, поскольку и сам знает, что ему не совладать с таким помощником. А жаль. В плане методики научной работы Илаю полезно было бы поучиться именно у Волкера.

Увы, учиться Илай не желал, ни у более опытных товарищей, ни на собственных ошибках. Предлагаемые им решения по-прежнему не учитывали даже достаточно очевидных побочных эффектов, не говоря уж о долгосрочных последствиях. Раш каждый раз думал, что вот теперь-то Илай поймёт: он рискует жизнью людей, и это не игра, — но не тут-то было. За планом зарядки от звезды последовал план со стазисом, за ним идея с виртуальной реальностью, за ним попытка перенастроить консоль накаев…

Пока ему везло, каждый раз случалось что-то, из-за чего гибельные последствия отменялись, превращались в «чуть не погибли». Но Раш начинал всерьёз опасаться, что Илай одумается только тогда, когда его действия завершатся реальной, необратимой гибелью кого-то из значимых для него людей. Платить такую цену за приведение в чувство юного гения Раш не собирался. Ему эти люди тоже были не чужими.

— Спасибо, — негромко сказал Волкер какое-то время спустя. Голос у него заметно повеселел.

Раш чуть слышно фыркнул. Они работали в тишине, пока на консоль Раша не опустилась кружка с чаем.

— Спасибо, полковник, — не отрываясь от работы, поблагодарил Раш.

Конни издал что-то вроде приветственной трели, изрядно удивив его. Кажется, дракончик стал некоторым образом выделять полковника среди других людей на корабле. Во всяком случае, Раш не слышал, чтобы он с кем-то ещё так здоровался. Что бы это могло значить?

 

***

— Как ты? — помолчав, спросил Янг. Приветствие дракончика удивило и его, но ещё больше удивило собственное желание погладить малыша в ответ. Вряд ли Рашу это придётся по вкусу. Чтобы избежать искушения, Янг заложил руки за спину.

— Скоро закончу, — буркнул Раш, когда пауза стала перерастать разумные пределы.

— Я не об этом.

Раш быстро взглянул на него, и Янг стиснул зубы.

Почему с ним всегда так сложно? Янг же не виноват в том, что так вышло! Ну, то есть как… Он виноват в том, что Раш неважно себя чувствует, это верно. И эти воспоминания, и необходимость ещё раз их пережить — его вина, никто не спорит. Но почему же он теперь не имеет права беспокоиться о самочувствии Раша?

И выход на планету сорвал не он, между прочим. Уж это-то Раш должен понимать! Неужели ради какого-то кремния стоило пренебречь такой угрозой?

— Мы не могли так рисковать, — сказал Янг, когда понял, что Раш не намерен отвечать. — Мне пришлось увести всех с планеты.

— Да-да, я понимаю, — рассеянно кивнул Раш. — Я как раз занимаюсь решением этой проблемы.

— Что? — опешил Янг.

— Ну… — Раш потёр переносицу. — Сначала я полагал, что на данные сканера просто не посмотрели. Но выяснилось, что он действительно не засёк этот корабль. Похоже, те данные, что я ввёл, помогают найти только разбитые корабли.

К концу фразы его голос сел, Раш торопливо отхлебнул из кружки, и Янг с беспокойством отметил, что его пальцы слегка подрагивают.

— Сейчас я перенастраиваю сканер, — без дополнительных вопросов пояснил Раш, вытерев рот рукой. Кажется, он пытался отвлечь внимание полковника от этого свидетельства собственной слабости. — Ввожу данные, которые мы успели получить… До того, как пришлось прерваться. Надеюсь, это сработает, и сканер будет показывать все их корабли, а не только разбившиеся.

Янг поиграл желваками, пытаясь скрыть растерянность. Раш явно чувствовал себя недостаточно хорошо, но то, что он делал, действительно было совершенно необходимо, и у Янга язык не поворачивался приказать ему отложить эту работу. Если всё получится, они смогут определять, безопасна ли высадка. Узнают о приближении чужих кораблей заранее. Учёных не придётся срочно эвакуировать, у них не будет повода для недовольства полковником, а у него не будет причин находиться в постоянной готовности.

И это Раш делает, ещё не до конца поправившись. После того, как Янг влез в его воспоминания, заставил пережить эти ужасы заново, да ещё и консоль с чужого корабля они испортили при попытке вытащить полковника из этой кроличьей норы, затормозив тем самым всю работу!

— Так, сейчас посмотрим, — пробормотал Раш, устало откидываясь на спинку кресла. — Запускаю поиск.

Янг перевёл взгляд на экран.

— Бип, — подал голос сканер уже через несколько минут.

— Ага, это корабль возле той планеты, от которой мы улетели, — довольно прокомментировал Раш. — Похоже, работает. Сейчас узнаем, сколько их на нашем пути.

— Может быть много? — сдвинул брови Янг.

— Это их галактика, полковник, — Раш вдруг с трудом перевёл дыхание, снова потянулся за кружкой, сделал несколько торопливых глотков. — Но нам может повезти. Ядро цивилизации накаев не обязательно располагается прямо у нас по курсу.

Бип-бип.

— Два корабля, — быстро пролистав развёрнутые данные, сказал Раш. — Немного в стороне от нашего курса, ничего страшного.

— А если мы добудем этот кремний, ты сможешь починить систему вооружения? — уточнил Янг.

— Это будет зависеть не от меня, а от мистера Броди, — пожал плечами Раш. На висках у него выступила испарина. — И от того, насколько верным окажется моё предположение о связи этих систем…

— Раш… — начал Янг. И осёкся. Какое право он имеет что-либо требовать? Тем более Раш в таком состоянии…

Бип-бип. Бип. Бип-бип-бип.

— Чёрт… — У Раша нервно дрогнул уголок рта. — Это прямо по курсу. Месяца через полтора-два нам придётся надолго уйти на сверхсветовую скорость, чтобы миновать их.

— Надолго — это насколько?

— Недели на три, я полагаю.

Раш нахмурился, закусив губу и нервно барабаня пальцами по консоли.

— Разве мы не в состоянии отразить их атаку? — не выдержал Янг. — Если нам не хватит энергии и на щиты, и на орудия, можно же доработать накопители, ты сам говорил, что они заряжаются не полностью?

Боковым зрением Янг видел, как напрягся Волкер. Значит, решение есть, просто оно, как всегда, не устраивает Раша?

— Нам не отразить атаку целой цивилизации, — глухо сказал Раш. Поморщился, потёр левую сторону груди, стараясь сделать это незаметно. — Нужно искать другой способ.

Он вдруг пристально взглянул в лицо Янгу. Янг ответил не менее внимательным взглядом, но выражение глаз Раша показалось ему совершенно нечитаемым.

— Бип-бип-бип-бип-бип. Бип-бип. Бип-бип-бип-бип. Бииип-бип-биииииип… — захлебнулся сканер.

— Что ж, — криво усмехнулся Раш, отключая звук. — Боюсь, нам не повезло, полковник.

— Сколько у нас времени?

— Около года, — сказал Раш, наблюдая за продолжающими мелькать сигналами. — Потом наш курс, видимо, пройдёт прямо через центр цивилизации накаев.

Он поднялся и направился к выходу, придерживаясь за спинки кресел, поручни и стены.

— Раш… — окликнул его Янг.

— Извини, — не оборачиваясь, бросил Раш. — Но этот разговор нам лучше отложить.

Янг сжал кулаки. Раш был прав, хоть это было и неправильно. И, судя по тону, предлагать проводить его до медчасти тоже не стоило. Огромным усилием воли Янг заставил себя остаться на месте. На экране всё так же продолжали вспыхивать сигналы обнаружения чужих кораблей.

— Дежа вю… — пробормотал сзади Волкер, и Янг согласно кивнул.

Такое они уже видели. И теперь у полковника был шанс не повторять прошлых ошибок, сделать всё как надо. Осталось только понять, как надо. Почему-то у Янга было скверное предчувствие, что никакого правильного решения эта задачка не имеет.

 

***

О том, что Раш пропал, Янг узнал случайно. Ти Джей почему-то ничего не сказала, когда полковник пришёл, как обещано, испытать новое болеутоляющее.

— Первая доза будет совсем маленькой, — предупредила Ти Джей, размешивая порошок в кружке с водой. — И мне было бы спокойнее, если бы вы остались здесь на ближайшие полчаса. Посмотрим, нет ли побочных эффектов, и если всё будет в порядке, через пятнадцать минут я дам вам вторую половину нормальной по моим расчётам дозы.

— А если не подействует? — поинтересовался Янг, выпив лекарство и откинувшись на подушку.

— Тогда зайдёте через два часа, попробуем повторить с увеличенной дозой.

— Понял, — кивнул Янг.

Ти Джей улыбнулась и занялась своими делами. Её рация ожила минут через десять.

— Ти Джей, в каюте его нет, — доложил Скотт. — Он так и не пришёл?

— Нет, не пришёл, — ответила Ти Джей. — Посмотрите в его коридоре. И ещё в душевых. В общем, где он мог остаться один, и никто не увидел бы, что ему стало плохо.

— Что случилось? — резко поднимаясь, спросил Янг. — Раш?

— Его лекарство тоже готово, но я не могу его найти, — призналась Ти Джей. — По рации он не отвечает.

— Вот чёрт…

Как он мог не подумать об этом? Пусть не провожать, но стоило как-то убедиться, что Раш благополучно добрался до своей каюты. Если уж этот чёртов маньяк решил, что ради ненавистного полковника можно немного поработать, невзирая на самочувствие, так ради своего обожаемого корабля он вообще в лепёшку расшибётся!

— Сэр, вторую порцию! — окликнула его Ти Джей.

Янг вернулся уже с порога, залпом проглотил лекарство и снова направился к выходу, не обращая внимания на явственные сомнения, написанные на лице Ти Джей. Да, он снова облажался, но не надо держать его за идиота! Не собирается он лезть к Рашу сам, но найти его нужно как можно быстрее.

— Илай, запускай все свои кино в режим поиска, — приказал Янг, без стука ворвавшись в его каюту.

— Да, конечно, — Илай высоко поднял брови и осторожно спросил: — А что случилось-то? Что ищем?

— Раш пропал.

— Эээ… Сэр… — Илай убрал руки с консоли. — Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Все и так в последнее время недовольны, — он потрогал губу, — что кино летает по кораблю. А уж Раш вообще… Он всегда этого терпеть не мог.

— Я не прошу тебя следить за ним. Просто найди его, — сведя брови на переносице, отрывисто приказал Янг. — И поскорее!

— Ладно-ладно, — пожал плечами Илай, запуская кино в режим поиска.

— Погоди-ка, — некоторое время спустя ткнул пальцем в экран Янг. — Вот тут. Сдай назад.

— Там вроде пусто, — сказал Илай, но кино послушно развернул. Раш действительно был там. Глаза закрыты, голова склонена к плечу, левая рука прижата к груди, правая спокойно лежит на животе.

— Ти Джей, он на обзорной палубе, — поднеся рацию к губам, сказал Янг. — От входа его не видно, но он там.

— Уже иду, — откликнулась Ти Джей.

— С доктором Рашем всё в порядке? — неуверенно спросил Илай, на всякий случай уводя кино из поля зрения дока. Конечно, тот вроде спит, но вдруг… — Сэр?

Оглянувшись, он обнаружил, что разговаривает с пустотой.

 

***

Ти Джей присела на соседнее кресло и осторожно взяла Раша за руку, нащупывая пульс на запястье. От прикосновения док вздрогнул и открыл глаза.

— Я что, уснул? — хрипло спросил он, растирая лицо другой рукой.

— Или потеряли сознание, — мягко упрекнула его Ти Джей. — Я же предупреждала, вам нельзя переутомляться.

— Я всего лишь перенастроил сканер, — огрызнулся Раш. — Легче работы и не придумаешь.

— Значит, вам пока вообще нельзя работать, а нужно просто отдыхать, — сдвинула брови Ти Джей. — Аритмия и тахикардия даже сейчас такие, словно вы только что пробежали марафон. Или вам опять снилось что-то?..

— Нет. Вроде нет.

Конни негромко успокаивающе загудел и потёрся о щёку Раша.

— Я… — Раш недовольно поморщился и умоляюще посмотрел на Ти Джей. — Мне нужно работать. Неужели ничего нельзя сделать?

— Ну… Вообще-то, мне удалось выделить лекарство из тех несъедобных плодов, которые принесли с планеты. Так что, возможно, нам удастся поставить вас на ноги. — Ти Джей улыбнулась и тут же снова нахмурилась: — Но вы должны будете поберечь себя, особенно первое время. К тому же, боюсь, нам не обойтись без побочных эффектов. Я не знаю, как именно на вас это будет действовать, тут всё зависит от организма.

— Утренняя тошнота, перепады настроения?.. — усмехнулся Раш.

— А ещё сбой месячного цикла и увеличение объёмов талии, — прыснула Ти Джей. — Нет, — сказала она, отсмеявшись. — В основном я предполагаю возможность сонливости и аллергических реакций, всё-таки это не синтетическое вещество.

— Думаю, это я как-нибудь переживу, — кивнул Раш. Глаза заблестели живее, новость явно его порадовала. — Но тогда будет лучше принимать его на ночь, верно?

— Да. Желательно каждый день в одно и то же время.

— Понятно, — хмыкнул Раш. — Режим, да?

— Да, целый месяц ложиться спать вовремя. Просто ужас! — поддразнила его Ти Джей.

Раш в ответ скорчил страдальческую гримасу. Конни вопросительно свистнул, и Раш негромко рассмеялся.

— Всё в порядке, мы просто шутим, — успокоил дракончика он.

— Сейчас я дам вам только половину дозы, и после этого придётся полежать под моим присмотром. Вам принести одеяло сюда или вернётесь в медчасть? — спросила Ти Джей.

— Лучше я вернусь к себе в каюту, — поморщившись, попросил Раш. — Если можно, конечно.

Из кресла он поднялся довольно легко, но через несколько шагов ему пришлось опереться на Ти Джей.

Янг поспешно отступил за угол, пропуская их. Для серьёзного разговора момент был явно неподходящий.

 

***

Ночью ему опять снилась всякая чертовщина. Раш катался по полу, выгибался и вопил от впивающихся в тело разрядов. А в перерывах, когда он судорожно пытался отдышаться, к нему наклонялась Кива.

— Зачем сопротивляться, когда тебя все предали? — с отвратительной довольной улыбкой шипела она. — Посмотри, посмотри на них. Они тебя бросили. Никто за тобой не придёт. А мне ты будешь полезен.

Янг видел, как блестят глаза Раша из-под спутанных волос. Больше всего на свете Янгу хотелось отпихнуть лживую тварь, освободить Раша и забрать его оттуда, но вместо этого он опрокидывал в себя очередную кружку самогона и натянуто улыбался в ответ на ухмылку Телфорда.

С трудом выкарабкавшись из трясины кошмара, Янг посмотрел на часы и со стоном помотал головой. Надо поговорить с Рашем. Ещё несколько таких ночей, и он станет ни на что не годен. Пусть Раш выскажет ему всё, что думает. Вряд ли это хуже того, что он думает о себе сам.

Снова лечь Янг не рискнул, вместо этого отправился бродить по кораблю. Вид работающих механизмов и несущих вахту людей всегда действовал на него успокаивающе. Проходя мимо лаборатории Раша, Янг даже не сразу понял, что не так. И только услышав доносящийся изнутри смех, осознал, что дверь открыта и часового возле неё нет! Неужели Илай рискнул нарушить приказ? Только этого не хватало.

Из-под консоли торчали две пары ног, и принадлежали они явно не Илаю. Судя по голосу, одним из полуночников был Броди.

— А вот ещё, — сказал он. — Приходит как-то полковник Янг в кают-компанию…

— У нас нет кают-компании, — возразил ему голос Раша.

— Ну, хорошо, приходит как-то полковник Янг ко мне в бар и говорит…

Янг попытался бесшумно отступить обратно, но как раз в этот момент сидевший на краю консоли дракончик решил поздороваться, и Броди тут же умолк.

— Эээ… Добрый вечер, — промямлил он, кое-как выбравшись и садясь прямо на пол.

— Скорее, доброе утро, — поправил Янг.

— Утро — так утро, — миролюбиво согласился Раш. Лежал он на самодельных салазках, наподобие тех, что используют при ремонте автомобилей, и ему хватило лёгкого движения руки, чтобы выкатиться из-под консоли.

— Ти Джей сказала, что тебе ещё рано приступать к работе. — Янг очень постарался сказать это спокойно. Конни никак не отреагировал, значит, удалось.

— А я и не приступал, — всё так же миролюбиво откликнулся Раш, не делая попыток подняться. — Работает мистер Броди, а я просто лежу рядом.

Вид у Раша был вполне бодрый, и Янг не нашёлся, что на это возразить.

— И… как успехи? — поинтересовался он.

— Ну… Думаю, мы сумеем замкнуть выход напрямую, в обход повреждённого контура, — сказал Броди. Потёр рукой под носом, размазав грязь в полосу.

— Потом мне всё же придётся немного поработать. Напишу программу, и мы пропустим всю базу через эту консоль напрямую. Пока без расшифровки, — продолжил Раш. — Конечно, процесс декодирования займёт какое-то время, и данные будут недоступны, зато потом мы сможем работать с ними через любую консоль Судьбы. И уже ничьё непрошенное вмешательство нас не затормозит, — ядовито добавил он.

— Раш, я… Я просто беспокоился. Я не мог рисковать. Я хотел как лучше…

— Да, разумеется. На благо экипажа, — с прорвавшейся сквозь лживое сочувствие горечью кивнул Раш.

Янг только чертыхнулся. Он и сам понимал, что говорит совсем не то и не так.

— Я… Пожалуй, я пойду. Не буду мешать вам работать, — выдавил Янг.

— Очень любезно с твоей стороны, — фыркнул Раш, снова скрываясь под консолью. — Так что там было в том анекдоте?

— В ане… А, в анекдоте, — Броди тоже нырнул под консоль. — Ну, в общем, приходит как-то полковник Янг в кают-компанию…

— У нас нет кают-компании.

— А, да, точно. Ладно, приходит как-то полковник Янг ко мне в бар и говорит…

На следующий вечер Янг действительно пришёл в бар к Броди. Но ничего, достойного анекдота, не сказал. Отказался от лёгкой «фанты», взял две бутылки крепчайшего самогона — проверенное средство от кошмаров — и отправился обратно к себе в каюту.

Гори оно всё синим пламенем. Раш достаточно ясно дал понять: единственное, что он может сделать, — это не мешать людям работать. Да и вряд ли кто-то вообще заметит его отсутствие…


	15. Гроб на колёсиках

Как правило, быстрее и проще находит что-либо тот, кто вовсе это не искал. Вот и новое упоминание об интересующей Раша легенде нашла Хлоя. Впрочем, её внимание привлекло совсем другое.

— Доктор Раш, вы не взглянете? Это ведь… про нас? — неуверенно предположила она.

— Племя Звёздных Рыбаков? — Раш пробежал глазами текст и задумался.

Если бы накаи верили в каких-то богов и следовали узаконенным формам общения с этими богами, Раш назвал бы найденный Хлоей текст молитвой. Что-то среднее между наставлением и напоминанием, вот только почему-то находилось оно среди самых важных данных, между техническими характеристиками корабля и сведениями о галактике.

— Тучи штормов — это ведь миллионы лет? — нарушила молчание Хлоя.

— Да, — кивнул Раш, пощипывая подбородок. — Многие миллионы лет странствия между звёздами, в космической пустоте. Да, возможно, это метафорическое описание Судьбы. Видишь, «в свои сети ловят они крупицы звёздного света». Скорее всего, это про способность заряжаться энергией звёзд. Но откуда они могли знать?

Раш прикусил губу. Выходит, накаи действительно знали о Судьбе. Как и люшианцы. В люшианских мифах говорилось о силе богов, о возможности повелевать пространством и временем. Накаи не верили в богов, зато не мыслили жизни без познания. Для них этот корабль был ещё более лакомым кусочком. Как же так вышло, что земляне, законные наследники Древних, оказались самыми неосведомлёнными? Да и самыми незаинтересованными, если уж на то пошло. Веру в богов утратили, а тяги к познанию не приобрели…

— Береги Проводника своего и… партнёра для жизни? — тем временем продолжила читать Хлоя. — Я правильно понимаю?

— Что? Да, партнёра для жизни. — Раш мельком взглянул на символ, на мгновение зажмурился, словно вспоминая, и пояснил: — Кажется, у них есть парное понятие, партнёра для… ммм… размножения, — пожал плечами он.

— Любовник и супруг? — попыталась перевести в привычные термины Хлоя.

— Возможно, — вздохнул Раш. — Хотя… Мне кажется, смысловое различие в какой-то иной плоскости. Но, боюсь, тут нам не встретится учебников по накайской социологии и психологии, а без них разобраться в подобных тонкостях сложно.

— И да сбудется… ммм… легенда?

— Всё верно. — Раш на всякий случай сверился со своими записями. Этот детерминатив действительно придавал символу значение «легенда».

— Да, но… Как может сбыться легенда? — в недоумении нахмурилась Хлоя. — Ведь легенда — это рассказ о том, что уже произошло, так?

— Здесь ещё один значок, видишь? — постучал кончиком карандаша по экрану Раш.

Хлоя всмотрелась и на миг чуть закатила глаза, выуживая из бессознательного значение.

— Это «часть, обращённая в будущее», — медленно проговорила она. — Часть легенды, обращённая в будущее?

— Пророчество, — хмыкнул Раш, торопливо пересаживаясь к своей консоли и листая данные. Точно, в том куске данных, где говорилось о целях экспедиции и о Проводнике, возле символа «легенда» стоял точно такой же значок, Раш просто не обратил на него внимания.

Что же получается, Конни — часть пророчества, которое связано с легендой о Звёздных Рыбаках? О Судьбе? Да не может такого быть! Этой базе данных — тысячи лет, а легенда, вероятно, ещё древнее. Кто мог знать о том, что они высадятся на планете, где обитают дракончики, что лейтенант Скотт принесёт своей девушке подарок, который окажется яйцом, что Конни так привяжется к Рашу, что не захочет возвращаться на родную планету, и отправится путешествовать вместе с ним?

Немыслимо! Предвидеть такое сплетение случайностей попросту невозможно. Раш тяжело вздохнул, вспомнив об Эдеме. А создать такую планету — возможно? Они летят на корабле, способном находиться внутри звезды, летят со скоростью выше скорости света, не страдая от релятивистских эффектов. Это — возможно? Да что они знают о возможном и невозможном!..

— Доктор Раш, с вами всё в порядке? Может, вам прилечь?

— Спасибо. — Раш тряхнул головой и натянуто улыбнулся. — Всё хорошо. Честно.

Хлоя недоверчиво поджала губы, но развивать тему не стала. Раш мысленно чертыхнулся. Раньше было проще, его самочувствие никого особо не заботило. А теперь все как сговорились. Стоит ему с трудом перевести дыхание, поморщиться или, упаси боже, пошатнуться, тут же кто-нибудь с видом искренней заботы начинает уговаривать отдохнуть, прилечь, а то и зайти в медчасть.

Лекарство Ти Джей мало-помалу делало своё дело, и с каждым днём Раш чувствовал себя всё лучше и, соответственно, всё чаще отказывался от подобных предложений, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать уже огрызаться. Обижать людей не хотелось, но излишнее внимание к его самочувствию стало откровенно раздражать Раша.

На плече завозился проснувшийся Конни, и Раш решительно выключил свою консоль.

— Может, пойдём перекусим? — предложил он Хлое, собирая блокноты.

— С удовольствием, — улыбнулась та.

Основным побочным эффектом лекарства оказался неуёмный аппетит. Теперь Раш даже среди ночи мог проснуться от того, что захотелось есть. Впрочем, док быстро приспособился к такому режиму, благо, кошмары его не донимали, и за пять-шесть часов он прекрасно высыпался.

Надежды Ти Джей на то, что такими темпами Раш наберёт хоть немного вес, пока не оправдывались. За прошедшие две недели он прибавил всего грамм двести, что могло быть просто погрешностью измерения, но сам Раш от этого ничуть не страдал. Его вполне устраивало, что выматывающее ощущение общей слабости прошло, о большем он и не мечтал.

Вызов Волкера застал их на выходе из столовой.

— Доктор Раш, зайдите на мостик!

— Уже иду, — откликнулся по рации Раш. — Ты со мной? Кажется, доктор Волкер нашёл что-то интересное.

Хлоя охотно кивнула. В голосе Волкера, действительно, чувствовалось радостное возбуждение, так что вряд ли их поджидали неприятности.

— Я изучал систему энергораспределения. — Волкер указал на свою консоль. — Видите вот эту линию? Это выделенная линия! — многозначительно поднял брови он. — Если её задействовать, то во время зарядки от звезды энергия пойдёт параллельно в накопители и вот в эту часть корабля.

— Что там у нас? — выводя на большой экран объёмную схему корабля, заинтересовался Раш.

— Неисследованная зона, — пожал плечами Волкер. — Видите пробоину? — он указал заштрихованное красным пятно на корпусе. — Из-за неё мы не можем туда пройти.

— И много в эту зону можно передать энергии? — прищурился Раш.

— Огромное количество! Просто… огромное! — округлил глаза Волкер.

— А тот отсек, где мы нашли аппарат, производящий ткань и одежду, случайно не там? — задумчиво разглядывая схему, спросила Хлоя.

— Хм… — пальцы Раша пробежали по кнопкам, схема развернулась, превратилась в переплетение полупрозрачных линий, затем высветила один отсек. — Похоже, ты угадала. Мы подошли к этой зоне с другой стороны, а следующая дверь заблокирована из-за той самой пробоины. И другой путь тоже.

— Так, может, там закончилась не ткань? — с надеждой в голосе спросила Хлоя.

Несколько дней назад аппарат вдруг перестал работать. Броди не нашёл неисправности, и все с сожалением решили, что в аппарате закончились запасы ткани. Ну, или вещества, из которого она синтезировалась. О том, откуда аппарат берёт энергию, никто почему-то не подумал.

— Скорее всего, — кивнул Раш.

— Тогда мы сможем его зарядить! — обрадовался Волкер.

— Сначала нужно проверить, что ещё мы зарядим, — придержал их Раш. — Полковник Янг… — он поморщился, словно у него внезапно разболелся зуб, — будет очень недоволен, если там окажутся какие-нибудь роботы, которые расползутся по кораблю, получив питание.

— Значит, нужно заделать пробоину и проверить.

— Если хотите, я поговорю с полковником Янгом, — осторожно предложила Хлоя.

— Спасибо, мисс Армстронг, я сам, — криво улыбнулся Раш.

Разговоров с Янгом на рабочие темы он не избегал. Правда, разговорами это назвать было сложно, поскольку вечерами полковник пил, заставляя Камиллу и Скотта неодобрительно хмуриться на утренних планёрках при виде своего опухшего, плохо выбритого лица. Все новости Янг выслушивал безучастно, на обращённые к нему вопросы только кивал или отделывался какими-то невразумительными фразами. Раш даже на всякий случай проверил, не нашла ли Судьба какой-нибудь лазейки для запуска новой симуляции, но всё было чисто. А совесть не отключишь нажатием кнопки.

Пару раз Янг всё же попытался заговорить с Рашем о том, что его терзало, но эти разговоры длились не многим дольше минуты. Раш оба раза срезал жалкие попытки оправданий каким-нибудь язвительным замечанием, Янг страдальчески кривился и удалялся с видом разочарованного в лучших надеждах человека. От этого Рашу неизменно становилось неловко, и он начинал спорить сам с собой.

«Можно же было дать человеку выговориться!» — с упрёком замечала жалостливая его часть.

«Конечно, и заодно заверить, что он ни в чём не виноват, и вообще так тебе и надо было, не о чем сожалеть!» — язвительно поддакивала другая.

«Нет, конечно, нет, — смущалась первая. — Но он же пытается извиниться!»

«В смысле оправдаться? — фыркала вторая. — О, это он сумеет и без твоей помощи, поверь».

В результате сердце начинало частить, Конни беспокойно кричал, и приходилось волевым решением усмирять эти внутренние перепалки. Как помочь Янгу преодолеть кризис, Раш не знал. Камилла считала, что никакая помощь извне не сработает, пока полковник не перестанет пить, а этим Янг занимался добросовестно и регулярно.

Сегодня Рашу повезло — на вызов по рации вместо Янга ответил Скотт. Оказывается, полковник отправился на Землю с очередным докладом.

— Так что требуется от нас? — уточнил Скотт, придя на мостик и выслушав объяснения о находке.

— Во время следующей остановки попробовать заделать дыру в корпусе, — резюмировал Раш. — Нужны два человека, умеющих работать в скафандрах.

— Принято, — кивнул Скотт. — Сделаем. Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что сначала тот отсек надо будет проверить нам?

— Конечно, — усмехнулся Раш.

Всё-таки иметь дело с лейтенантом Скоттом было куда приятнее и проще.

 

***

— Правда, здорово? — казалось, голос Скотта сейчас сорвётся на восторженное повизгивание.

Янг опустил взгляд в свою тарелку, пытаясь обнаружить там нечто особенное, что могло бы вызвать такой бурный восторг.

— И не отличишь от настоящего! — добавил Скотт.

— От настоящего? — насторожился Янг, не донеся до рта вилку с куском мяса.

Сколько дней прошло с высадки? Кажется, дня три. Или четыре.

Они побывали на очередной планете, где обнаружили каких-то местных коров. Во всяком случае, Парк утверждала, что это травоядные и парнокопытные. И мясо у них оказалось что надо. Янг тогда, помнится, подумал, что нужно заснять экипаж на плёнку и показать тем чудикам, которые проповедуют вегетарианство как способ уменьшить агрессию. Столько умиротворённых лиц в одном помещении Янг уже несколько лет не видел.

Но это было три дня назад. Или четыре?

Вчера на ужин был привычный набор разной растительной дряни, и никакого мяса. Может, Беккер просто не мог готовить мясо, пока они летели через звезду? Да нет, чушь. И что значит «настоящего»? Это тогда какое, ненастоящее?

— Эээ… — Улыбка Скотта увяла, словно он понял, что допустил ошибку. — Сэр? Вы же сказали «пробуйте, если съедобное, дадите всем»…

К концу фразы лицо Скотта вытянулось, и последнее слово он произнёс чуть ли не шёпотом.

— Сэр?..

Янг продолжал сидеть, внимательно рассматривая кусок мяса — или что это за дрянь? — на своей вилке. На вкус — обычное мясо. Чуть жестковатое, но тут уж не до жиру.

— Давай-ка ещё раз сначала, лейтенант, — велел Янг, откусывая приличный кусок и тщательно его пережёвывая. Что он ему голову морочит? Мясо как мясо.

— Ну… эээ… — Скотт явно затруднялся с тем, что считать началом. — Во время зарядки мы запустили тот агрегат…

— Агрегат?

— Ну, этот… Гроб на колёсиках, — улыбнулся Скотт. — Так его Рон назвал.

— Угу, — кивнул Янг. — А откуда у нас этот… гроб на колёсиках?

— Я же докладывал, — растерялся Скотт. — Сэр… Это вы? Всё в порядке?

Янг поморщился. Чёрт, надо прекращать пить…

— Всё нормально, лейтенант, — устало отмахнулся он от встревоженного взгляда Скотта. — Просто расскажи всё с самого начала. Так, как будто меня здесь не было. Хорошо?

— Как скажете, сэр. — Беспокоиться Скотт явно не прекратил, но покорно заткнулся. Видимо, сказывался опыт общения с Рашем. — Значит, так… Во время высадки на планету, пока Броди искал кремний, а вы с Гриром охотились, мы вышли на корпус и заварили несколько пробоин. Раш подал в отсеки воздух, и мы смогли исследовать пару новых областей. Он ни на секунду не оставался там один, сэр, — торопливо заверил Скотт, заметив сдвинувшиеся брови Янга. — В общем, мы нашли несколько агрегатов непонятного назначения. Ну, пока непонятного, Раш там разбирается. Одним из них был как раз тот самый гроб. Знаете, сэр, он просто такая здоровенная штуковина, куча кнопок, сверху маленькая выемка, сбоку ниша побольше. Колёсиков там на самом деле нет, но когда пошла энергия во время зарядки, он так завибрировал, что казалось, ездит туда-сюда…

— Ладно, про гроб на колёсиках я понял, — перебил его Янг. — Как это связано с нашим ужином?

— Ну так… Как… — Скотт почесал в затылке. — Это же клонированное мясо.

Янгу здорово повезло, что он успел прожевать и проглотить последний кусок, иначе непременно подавился бы.

— Оно абсолютно точно съедобно, сэр, — замотал головой Скотт. — Ти Джей проверила, и мы сами его уже пробовали вчера. Всё нормально!

— Что-то я не понял, — сказал Янг. — Клонированное — это как? Кладёте его в… агрегат, и вместо одной порции получается две?

— Нет, сэр. Сколько угодно! Только энергия нужна.

— То есть мы получили некоторый запас мяса?

— Мы получили нескончаемый запас мяса, — с мечтательной улыбкой сказал Скотт. — Этот агрегат закатывает образец в такую странную штуку, Раш говорит, что-то вроде стазисного геля. Теоретически этот образец будет храниться хоть тысячу лет. И при каждой зарядке мы сможем получать свежее мясо. И не только мясо, — опередив вопрос Янга, добавил он. — Ти Джей уже продублировала лекарство, которое даёт Рашу. Сказала, оно даже лучше, чем исходное. С водой только ничего не вышло, а другие жидкости Раш не дал попробовать клонировать. Считает, для этого какой-то из оставшихся агрегатов должен быть.

В столовую вошла Хлоя, Скотт извинился и бросился к ней. Янг медленно допил чай и нашёл взглядом Раша. Док сидел через стол от него в компании Волкера и Парк и азартно препирался о чём-то с Волкером, заметно осмелевшим в последнее время.

— Да это противоречит всем законам физики! — высоко подняв брови, возмущался Волкер.

— Не всем, а только тем, что нам известны, — с едва заметной усмешкой в голосе парировал Раш. — Вы же не отрицаете квантовую физику, хотя её постулаты противоречат законам ньютоновской механики? Новая ступень познания всегда сначала кажется неверной с точки зрения знаний предыдущего уровня.

— Кстати, питание напрямую энергией противоречит всем законам биохимии, — указывая на Конни, добавила Лиза.

Живое воплощение этого противоречия с интересом взирало на спорщиков с плеча Раша.

Янг поймал себя на том, что его губы непроизвольно растягиваются в улыбке. Что-то в этом было странно правильное. Конечно, не в том, что Раш опять провернул всё без его ведома… Правда, Скотт вон утверждает, что докладывал.

Но запоздалая обида — даже не на Раша, а на то, что всё это прошло мимо него, — не хотела отпускать. Интересно, Раш специально так подгадал, чтобы обратиться к Скотту? Конечно, им всегда было проще работать вместе, Скотт ведь не пытался убить Раша…

Янгу снова нестерпимо захотелось выпить. Всё равно уже ничего не исправишь. И даже слушать его никто не хочет. О’Нилла аж передёрнуло, когда Янг попытался честно доложить ему о возникшей проблеме. Откашлявшись, генерал укоризненно покачал головой и отеческим тоном посоветовал полковнику возвращаться на корабль и довериться своим людям. И Янг не решился сказать, что проблема уже не в том, что он не доверяет Рашу, а в том, что Раш не доверяет ему.

От созерцания пустой кружки его оторвал усилившийся шум. Вся компания учёных во главе с Рашем поднялась из-за стола и куда-то направилась, продолжая на ходу спорить. Похоже, сегодня математический коридор разрастётся ещё на пару секций.

Тут Янг заметил кислое лицо Илая. Тот сидел чуть в стороне, как и все последние недели, но жадно прислушивался к спору, пытаясь сделать это незаметно. Когда научная группа собралась уходить, Илай дёрнулся было за ними, но опустился обратно на лавку, помотал головой, что-то пробурчал себе под нос и продолжил размазывать еду по тарелке.

На мгновение Янгу стало жаль мальчишку. Это всё-таки жестоко, вот так выкинуть человека из коллектива. Неважно, что он натворил, — он же извинился! Что же получается, извинения на самом деле никому не нужны? А что нужно?

Впрочем, если бы Янг был на месте Илая, он знал бы, что делать. Засунуть гонор в задницу и идти сейчас вместе со всеми. Илай-то не будет чувствовать себя полным идиотом, когда вокруг все сыплют заумными словечками. Ему не нужно переспрашивать, что такое двуполостной гиперболоид. А там, глядишь, и сам бы что-то дельное добавил к выкладкам Раша, как когда-то с девятым шевроном…

Янг тяжело вздохнул. Как бы он хотел сейчас вновь оказаться на Икаре! Конечно, Раш прав, друзьями они никогда не были, но тогда ещё не поздно было это изменить. Уж больше Янг не повторил бы прежних ошибок, сделал бы всё правильно. А теперь от него ничего не зависит. Он тут не нужен. И ничего уже не исправишь.

Можно, конечно, привести себя в порядок, вызвать к себе Раша и приказать… ну, в смысле, попросить его доложить… в смысле, рассказать ещё раз, что они там нашли и, главное, что собираются делать дальше. Ведь почему-то Раш не торопится заявлять, что задача решена. Хотя этот его агрегат, гроб на колёсиках, по сути, снимает главную проблему — продовольствие. Теперь они спокойно продержатся эти три недели, не выходя из сверхсветовой. А если ещё и с водой вопрос решить…

— Вы закончили, сэр? Можно убирать?

Голос Беккера вывел Янга из задумчивости. Оказывается, в столовой уже практически никого не осталось, лишь небольшая кучка картёжников за дальним столом.

Кивнув Беккеру, Янг поплёлся к себе. Идея вызвать Раша чем-то ему не нравилась. Конечно, он тут командир, и нет ничего особенного в том, что он хочет быть в курсе дел. Но если он сейчас заговорит только о делах, это прозвучит как новое предложение сделать вид, что ничего не было. А этого Янг вовсе не хотел. Но и как извиниться, не знал. От его попыток делалось только хуже. Тупик.

Скорее всего, в результате этот вечер закончился бы так же, как и все предыдущие: бутылкой самогона в качестве успокоительного и тяжёлым сном без сновидений, — но до каюты Янг не дошёл, его окликнула Камилла.

 

***

Первым, что отметил Раш, войдя на мостик, был непривычно уже лощёный вид Янга. Впервые за последние недели полковник был гладко выбрит. И даже в кои-то веки сменил свой китель на пятнистую форму. По части одежды Янг оказался жутким консерватором, и даже получив в своё распоряжение смену, обычно чередовал только футболки разных цветов под всё тем же кителем.

Однако порадоваться этому Раш не успел, потому что Конни молчал. Склонив голову набок, дракончик настороженно вглядывался в Янга, и Раш тоже прищурился, отмечая иную манеру сидеть и, главное, явно активную консоль! Древнего Янг не знал и потому никогда не трогал консоли командирского кресла. Телфорд?

— Доброе утро, — с опаской поглядывая на полковника, сказал Раш.

— У нас тут что, зоопарк? — недобро ухмыльнулся тот. — Я думал, ты понимаешь, что мостик — неподходящее место для животного.

После мысленного приказа Раша Конни сложил крылья, но Телфорда это явно не успокоило.

— Что ж, придётся мне заняться другими делами, пока не вернётся полковник Янг, — развернулся к выходу Раш.

— Нет, тебе придётся на время запереть свою зверюгу в каюте, — с лживым сочувствием сказал Телфорд. — Поскольку полковник Янг вернётся нескоро.

— Вот как? — У Раша нервно дёрнулся уголок рта. Происходящее нравилось ему всё меньше и меньше. Почему Янг не предупредил? — А что происходит?

— То, что давно следовало сделать, — пальцы Телфорда уверенно пробежались по кнопкам. — Мы идём к ближайшим кораблям накаев. Надеюсь, твой сканер не врёт?

На этот раз Конни не только распахнул крылья, но и зарычал, так что Рашу едва удалось его успокоить.

— Мисс Армстронг, — попросил он.

Хлоя охотно взяла дракончика на руки и вышла с мостика. Конни жалобно запищал, но Раш не поддался. Уйти с мостика в такой ситуации он не мог, а на примирение дракончика с Телфордом не было времени.

— Расчёт курса закончен, — вполголоса доложил Илай, проверив расчёты Хлои.

— И что вы собираетесь делать, когда встретите корабли накаев? — стараясь сдержать и язвительность, и панику, спросил Раш.

— Вступим с ними в контакт, — снисходительно усмехнулся Телфорд. — Я изучил ваши достижения по расшифровке языка накаев. Думаю, теперь я вполне смогу составить сообщение.

Он кивнул на консоль, заставив Раша сжать кулаки. Чёрт возьми, как же он не подумал об этом, делая данные доступными! Ведь можно было поставить хоть пароль какой-нибудь…

Впрочем, раз Илай на стороне Телфорда, пароль не помог бы.

— Если бы вы изучили не только язык, но и историю наших контактов с накаями, вы бы знали, как они отвечают на сообщения.

Илай вздрогнул и вопросительно посмотрел на Телфорда.

— Я знаю, что в тот момент ты находился у них на борту, и этого достаточно, — пренебрежительно отмахнулся Телфорд.

— Что? — Раш не верил собственным ушам. — Вы всерьёз полагаете, что это я обстреливал Судьбу с накайского корабля?! Да это же бред! — нервно рассмеялся он. — Послушайте, полковник, вы просто не представляете, во что собираетесь ввязаться. Накаи — очень развитая раса. Мы по их понятиям с трудом подходим под определение разумных существ! Нам попросту не позволят оставаться здесь…

— А нам и не нужно, — перебил его Телфорд. — Мы предложим им обмен. Они хотят попасть на Судьбу? Прекрасно. А мы хотим вернуться домой, причём не с пустыми руками. Несколько практичных инопланетных технологий — и этот проект, наконец, окупится.

— Что? Но как же Судьба? Мы же не можем просто уйти и бросить…

— Да-да-да, твои байки про послание богов. Очнись, Раш! Никто не собирается и дальше слушать твои бредни.

Раш вцепился в поручень и крепко зажмурился, пытаясь прогнать наваждение. Пусть это будет кошмарный сон! Или даже симуляция…

— Вам нехорошо? — испуганно спросил Илай.

— Нет, всё в порядке, — мотнул головой Раш. — Полковник, вы…

— А я думаю, не в порядке, — прищурился Телфорд. — Капрал! Доктор Раш неважно себя чувствует. Проводите его в каюту и проследите, чтобы он отдохнул. Да, и рация ему тоже только помешает.

Какой-то незнакомый капрал ловко вытащил у Раша рацию и крепко взял его за руку повыше локтя.

Илай втянул голову в плечи и проводил дока затравленным взглядом. Похоже, не так он себе представлял исполнение мечты, чтобы всё стало как прежде.

Сознание отказывалось считать это реальностью, и Раш даже не слишком сопротивлялся, когда его вывели с мостика. Если это сон, нужно проснуться. Если симуляция, то она прекратится, когда взорвётся корабль. А если это не сон и не симуляция?..


	16. Телфорд

Оказавшись в своей каюте, Раш несколько минут растерянно смотрел на закрытую дверь. Слишком знакомые чувства. И всё тот же вопрос: сон, симуляция или реальность?

По дороге Раш попытался разговорить своего конвоира, но из этого ничего не вышло. Мало того, что капрал был ему незнаком, но, как выяснилось, в настоящий момент он вообще находился на Земле, отправился навестить родных, а его место занял человек Телфорда.

Не слишком ли удачно всё совпало? Корабли накаев оказались совсем близко, и тут же Янг надолго отбыл на Землю. Как Телфорд устроил это? Но самое главное — в курсе ли Земля и Янг? От этого многое зависит. Если Телфорд действует на свой страх и риск, тогда не всё потеряно. А вот если он получил одобрение Земли на эту авантюру и убедил Янга… Увы, нельзя сбрасывать со счетов такую возможность. Вояки достаточно слепы, чтобы в очередной раз купиться на «блестящую идею», а Янг…

Раш тяжело вздохнул и лёг на кровать поверх покрывала, не раздеваясь и не сняв обуви. Нужно успокоиться и подумать. Интересно, наблюдают ли за ним сейчас или сочли достаточным отобрать рацию и поставить охрану у двери? Подсказать некому. Без Конни Раш чувствовал себя беззащитным. И облапошенным. Не надо было идти на поводу. Раз Телфорд хотел разделить их с Конни, нельзя было этого допускать ни под каким предлогом! А он сам, как последний идиот, отослал дракончика. Конечно, для Конни закрытая дверь не помеха, но как теперь сказать ему, что можно возвращаться?

А вдруг Телфорд решил обменять секреты накаев вовсе не на Судьбу? От этой мысли Раша буквально подбросило.

Он никому не сказал о том, насколько важны для накаев Проводники, утаил и свои догадки о сущности Конни. Да, он снова сделал это, но у него не было выбора! Ведь всё, что становилось известно Янгу, тот рано или поздно докладывал на Землю. Вероятно, из самых лучших побуждений. Во всяком случае, Раш именно так понял пьяные откровения полковника. Похоже, обычно Янг не слишком-то лестно характеризовал его, а теперь пытался исправить ситуацию, как мог.

Прекратить эти доклады нечего было и думать, ведь в этом случае станет очевидно, что возвращение на Землю по-прежнему не значится в планах Раша. Точнее, он-то полагал, что они давно могли бы заявить о своей автономии и не подчиняться Земле, пока не будет налажен прямой устойчивый контакт, а не эфемерная связь через камни. Но Янг этого мнения не разделял. Порой Раш презрительно думал, что полковник попросту боится остаться без поддержки Земли, даже если эта поддержка — лишь иллюзия.

Итак, Телфорд сам копался в данных, взятых на разбившемся корабле накаев. Если Янг хоть что-то сболтнул ему о способности Конни передавать эмоции, Телфорду не составило труда сложить два и два. И тогда у него на руках сильные козыри. Он знает, кто такой Конни, знает, что за живого Проводника накаи готовы отдать многое, и знает, что Раш снова утаил важную информацию.

К сожалению, предсказать реакцию Янга на такое сообщение легче лёгкого. Вся та чудовищная смесь вины и жалости к себе, в которой полковник тонул последние недели, выльется в агрессию. Вряд ли он сумеет остановиться на этот раз. Просто размажет. И вряд ли будет слушать объяснения.

Раш сел на кровати, обводя взглядом комнату, но быстро одумался и досадливо потряс головой. Ну, допустим, найдёт он что-то, что можно использовать в качестве оружия, допустим, даже сумеет выбраться из каюты. Дальше-то что? Далеко он убежит на корабле? Конечно, неисследованных зон ещё достаточно, но что ему там делать? Без еды, воды, доступа к управлению.

Если только прорваться к Креслу и загрузить своё сознание в память Судьбы. Тогда Янгу его не достать. Но чертовски не хотелось бы поторопиться с этим шагом…

Да и, кроме того, как это поможет спасти корабль? Нельзя подходить к иной цивилизации с земными мерками! Накаи хотят получить Проводника и Судьбу. Зачем им довольствоваться половиной желаемого, когда они могут получить всё? То, что половину им предложат добровольно, ничего не изменит. Потому что это накаи, а не кучка людей на задворках Млечного пути или Пегаса, иначе одетых и разговаривающих, но мыслящих человеческими нормами и категориями.

Сказать откровенно, Раш и сам задумывался о необходимости контакта с накаями. Но не с таких позиций! Как только накаи поймут, что имеют дело с дикарями, неспособными оценить то, что имеют, землян вышвырнут с корабля безо всяких церемоний. Этот корабль слишком важен. И накаи осознают это не хуже него самого.

Нужно убедить Телфорда. Объяснить ему. Заставить слушать.

Сейчас Раш очень хотел бы иметь дело не с Телфордом, а с Янгом. Пусть Янг делал глупости и ошибался, но он хотя бы пытался слушать. Особенно в последнее время. Раш с горечью подумал, что мог бы дать знать об этом полковнику. Вместо тех язвительных гадостей, которыми он обрывал его жалобные оправдания. Сказать, что видит изменения и ценит их. Возможно, тогда Янг не отдал бы корабль и экипаж на откуп Телфорду.

 

***

Скотта Хлоя нашла не сразу. Лейтенант, как ни в чём не бывало, возился с растениями в гидропонике. Восстановить купол оказалось намного проще, чем заново вырастить всё, что они махом потеряли во время пролёта через голубой гигант.

— Привет. А почему вы здесь? Разве вы не должны готовиться?..

— Привет. А почему Константа с тобой? Где Раш? Что-то случилось?..

Они умолкли так же одновременно, как и заговорили. Попробовали ещё раз задать интересующие их вопросы, но снова так синхронно, что осеклись и рассмеялись.

— Так, брейк, народ! — похлопав по кончикам пальцев одной руки ладонью другой, предложил Грир. — Давайте-ка я побуду у вас рефери. Мяч в игре, — он указал на Хлою. — К чему мы должны готовиться?

— Ну, как… Вы что, ничего не знаете? Мы же сменили курс. И идём на сближение с кораблями накаев. Полковник Телфорд собирается вести с ними переговоры, — переводя взгляд с одного лица на другое, сказала Хлоя.

— Накаи?

— Переговоры?

— Полковник Телфорд? — Из-за стойки с растениями выглянула Камилла. Поморщилась: — Надо было мне сразу уточнить, кто будет по обмену на этот раз. Неудачно вышло.

— По обмену с кем? — насторожился Скотт.

— С полковником Янгом. Его вчера срочно вызвали на Землю. И, скорее всего, надолго, — пожала плечами Камилла. — А разве он ничего не сказал?

Скотт помотал головой, неодобрительно поджав губы.

— Он был… не в лучшей форме? — уточнил Грир.

— Ну, да, он в последнее время не очень, но я бы не сказала, что… Нужно предупредить доктора Раша, — потянулась за рацией Камилла.

— Он уже в курсе, — вздохнула Хлоя. Ещё раз успокаивающе погладила Конни. Дракончик давно перестал пищать, но вид у него был несчастный.

— Так что случилось? Они успели поцапаться? — напомнил Скотт.

— Ну, чуть-чуть не успели, — слабо улыбнулась Хлоя. — Поэтому доктор Раш и попросил меня на время забрать Конни.

— А сам он остался там с Телфордом? — сдвинул брови Скотт.

— И с Илаем.

— Не нравится мне всё это, — покачал головой Грир.

Похоже, это было общее ощущение.

— Ну, если доктор Раш поддерживает эту идею… — с сомнением сказала Камилла.

— Вообще-то… Мне так не показалось. — Хлоя виновато поморщилась. — Я сначала не поняла, что это не полковник Янг. Но даже тогда подумала: странно, что доктор Раш на это согласился. А когда он пришёл на мостик и полковник Телфорд сказал, что мы летим к кораблям накаев, Конни даже зарычал!

— Не понимаю, — пробормотал Скотт, отряхивая руки. — На что он рассчитывает? Нам же нужно подготовиться. Предупредить людей. Организовать оборону на случай, если накаи снова просто скажут «сдавайтесь» и начнут стрелять.

— Так вроде у нас там теперь какая-то супер-умная система? — прищурился Грир. — Мы же для неё искали этот… кремний. Ну, та, что должна всех гадов отстреливать ещё на подлёте?

— Не помню точно, но, кажется, мы её ещё не запускали, — покачал головой Скотт. — Если только Раш обсуждал это напрямую с полковником Янгом, но…

— Но вряд ли полковник был в состоянии заниматься делами в последние недели, — продолжила Камилла. — Нет, в любом случае это неправильно. Полковник Телфорд должен был поставить нас всех в известность. Если уж не считает нужным советоваться, — горько усмехнулась она.

— Думаю, нам не стоит дожидаться вызова, — решил Скотт. — Нужно пойти на мостик и всё узнать.

— Я с тобой, — кивнул Грир.

Камилла молча вытерла руки и поправила волосы, показывая, что готова идти.

— И я с вами, — сказала Хлоя. Улыбнулась радостно встрепенувшемуся Конни. — Надеюсь, полковник Телфорд и доктор Раш уже успели всё обсудить.

 

***

— Полковник…

Раш поднялся навстречу вошедшему, поймал его презрительную усмешку и торопливо отступил вглубь комнаты. Для него самого стало полнейшей неожиданностью то, сколько надежды прозвучало в этом обращении. Надо же, какое неистребимое чувство! Так обжечься, как обжёгся он, и продолжать надеяться. Глупо.

И всё же он считал, что возвращение Янга сейчас означало бы их спасение. Полковник не стал бы так рисковать кораблём. Янг не Телфорд, награды его не интересуют, а вот жизнь доверенных ему людей — очень. Пусть даже его методы далеки от идеала. Кстати, и в бесчеловечности накаев его убеждать не пришлось бы, он всё прочувствовал на собственной шкуре, застряв в воспоминаниях Раша.

— Чем обязан? — спросил Раш.

— Успокоился? — грубовато поинтересовался Телфорд.

— В смысле, готов ли я не мешать вам в очередной раз попытаться погубить Судьбу? — криво усмехнулся Раш. — Не дождётесь.

— Вот как? — Телфорд глянул на него изучающе. — И на этот раз у тебя есть какие-то доводы, кроме собственной трусости?

— Что? — Рашу показалось, что он ослышался.

— Ну, ни для кого не секрет, что ты до истерики боишься наших синих друзей. Разве не так? Тебе теперь никак нельзя встречаться с ними, верно? — вкрадчиво сказал Телфорд.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — настороженно сузил глаза Раш.

— Скольких ты положил во время побега, а, Раш? — доверительно понизив голос, спросил Телфорд. — Как думаешь, накаи обрадуются, заполучив убийцу своих товарищей?

Раш невольно отшатнулся. Об этом никто не знал. Не мог знать. И всё же полковник попал в точку. Пусть он убил всего лишь одного, пусть в рамках самозащиты — но он убил одного из накаев. Вряд ли их психология в этом плане так уж сильно отличается от человеческой. Без этого невозможно выживание вида. Защищать своих. Убивать врагов. А тот, кто убивает своих, безусловно, является врагом.

Он сглотнул собравшуюся во рту горечь, вытер вспотевшие ладони о штаны, стараясь сделать это незаметно. Как же так получилось, что он, доктор Николас Раш, ни для кого не стал своим? Хотя… Раш вспомнил улыбку Хлои, грубоватый юмор Грира, самодельные салазки Броди. Волкер, в азарте спора нажимающий на мел так, что тот крошится в руках. Скотт с его укоризненными вздохами «опять вы просидели тут всю ночь, док» и готовностью помочь в любом начинании. Камилла и её «не теряйте веру в людей, Николас». И даже Янг, такой неуклюжий в своих попытках найти общий язык. Нет, они никогда и не были для него чужими. А он для них? Янг пытался его убить, но остальные… Нет, вряд ли. Да и полковник… По крайней мере, теперь…

— Ничего у вас не выйдет, — тихо сказал Раш.

Скривил губы, покачал головой, убеждая не то Телфорда, не то себя.

— Не беспокойся, этот маленький секрет останется между нами. — Телфорд сделал шаг вперёд, заставив Раша отшатнуться. — Я просто возьму тебя с собой, ведь ты столько времени посвятил изучению языка накаев. Но они окажутся не так дружелюбны, как хотелось бы, и, увы, первая попытка переговоров провалится. Зато следующая будет успешной.

— Подонок, — выдавил Раш, чувствуя, как предательски слабеют колени. — Ты не посмеешь…

— С такими скользкими типами, как ты, Раш, только так и можно. — Телфорд достал из кармана флэшку. — Знаешь, что это?

— Понятия не имею.

Голос, несмотря на все старания, сорвался в хрип. Неужели Телфорд всё же узнал про Конни? Решил шантажировать его? Что ж, если на кону Судьба и Константа, выбор достаточно очевиден.

— Я нашёл это среди вещей Эверетта. Очень интересная запись, — сказал Телфорд.

Запись? Запись! Неужели та самая запись?!

— Как думаешь, много у тебя останется сторонников, когда все узнают, что это ты подставил их любимого полковника?

Раш опустил голову, скрывая растерянность. Догадывается ли Телфорд, что Янг намеренно бросил его на той планете? Неужели верит в версию с обвалом? Впрочем, они оба так старательно подтверждали её…

Теперь Телфорд считает, что у него в руках оружие против Раша. А на самом деле ему эта запись практически не страшна. Кто из его окружения ещё не догадался? И даже если кто-то не догадался, и что? Да, он подставил Янга, подбросив ему в каюту пистолет застрелившегося Спенсера. Изменит ли этот факт мнение людей о докторе Раше? Вряд ли. А если и изменит, то не слишком сильно. И ему, честно говоря, плевать. Он сделал то, что должен был. Ради экипажа, как любит повторять Янг.

Зато эта чёртова запись в два счёта может разрушить репутацию самого Янга. Стоит тем, кто так и не поверил в вину полковника, узнать, что у него был веский мотив избавиться от Раша… Одно дело — ошибиться. Оказаться не самым лучшим командиром. Но очень сложно продолжать доверять убийце.

Ни к чему ворошить прошлое. Особенно сейчас, когда всё стало понемногу налаживаться.

— Чего… Чего вы хотите? — не поднимая глаз, дрожащим голосом спросил Раш. Пусть Телфорд думает, что он испугался. Лишь бы не обнародовал проклятую запись до возвращения Янга.

— Я думаю… — начал Телфорд, и в этот момент Судьба вздрогнула, вываливаясь из сверхсветовой скорости в обычное пространство.

По стенам прошла волна смазанного света, а на Раша с недоумением уставился Янг. Полковник перевел взгляд на свою руку и сжал злосчастную флэшку так, что пластиковый корпус захрустел.

Это был его шанс. Раш сцепил руки в замок, подпрыгнул, оттолкнувшись от кровати как от трамплина, и всем весом обрушился на Янга, огрев его сцепленными руками, словно дубиной. Янг мешком свалился ему под ноги.

— Прости, полковник… И спасибо, — пробормотал Раш, стаскивая с его пояса рацию. — Полковнику плохо! — крикнул он, выскочив в коридор.

Ошарашенный капрал кинулся в каюту, там, вероятно, несколько секунд приходил в себя после обратного обмена, потом пытался привести в чувство полковника, и этого времени Рашу вполне хватило на то, чтобы скрыться.

 

***

На мостике они застали только Илая. Тот возился с одной из консолей, и при звуке шагов вздрогнул так, что сразу стало понятно: он затеял что-то не вполне законное.

— Ну, и чем ты тут занимаешься? — поинтересовался Грир. Спускаться он не стал, заняв позицию возле входа.

— Я же не знал, что это не полковник Янг, — жалобно захлопал глазами Илай. — Откуда мне было знать?! И потом, курс рассчитывала Хлоя, я-то что…

— Ладно, не мельтеши, — оборвал его Скотт. — Где полковник Телфорд и доктор Раш?

— Он… ну, типа, арестовал Раша, — понуро признался Илай. — Велел отвести его в каюту. Но мне правда показалось, что ему плохо…

— Ему стало плохо? — встревожилась Хлоя, отрываясь от изучения консолей командирского кресла. Конни на её плече приподнялся и забил крыльями, так что пришлось придержать его рукой.

— Ну, нет, он просто разволновался. Это бесполезно, — махнул рукой Илай, указывая на консоли. — Он ввёл какой-то код и заблокировал управление.

— Это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет, — сдвинула брови Камилла. — Нет, пора прекращать этот цирк! Я немедленно вызываю обратно полковника Янга.

Никто не стал возражать, и Камилла вышла, недовольно качая головой и крепко сжав губы. Подумать только! Арестовать Раша. Заблокировать управление. Принимать важнейшие решения, не поставив в известность старший персонал. Да такого даже Янг себе не позволял в самые худшие времена!

— И что ты там мудрил с консолью? — напомнил Скотт.

— Ну, я… В общем, я подумал, раз Константа сейчас не с Рашем, то…

— То самое время вспомнить свои старые трюки, — понятливо кивнул Скотт. Илай потупился и покраснел. — Ну, и где картинка-то? — поторопил его Скотт.

— О, господи… — прижимая руку ко рту, ужаснулась Хлоя. — Да он с ума сошёл! Илай, ты это видел? — Она указала на плывущую по экрану консоли строку накайских иероглифов и тут же досадливо поморщилась: — А, да, ты же не понимаешь…

— Понимал бы, если бы меня допустили к работе, — обиженно буркнул Илай.

— Что ты нашла? — Грир сделал несколько шагов, подходя вплотную к перилам, но не переставая поглядывать на коридор.

— Это ужасно, — покачала головой Хлоя. — Похоже, он что-то перепутал. После такого сообщения никаких переговоров не будет. Накаи просто разнесут нас на куски! Ведь он зачем-то грозится заслать к ним истребителя всего рода накаев!

— Что?!

— Или это и есть его план, — невозмутимо прокомментировал Грир. Похоже, он ничуть не удивился.

— Но зачем? — спросила Хлоя.

— Просто потому, что он засранец, — припечатал Грир, удобнее перехватывая автомат и возвращаясь к дежурству.

Скотт посмотрел на него с лёгкой завистью. Сержант занимался своей работой, не волнуясь из-за всяких тонкостей. А вот ему такого счастья не видать. До возвращения полковника Янга он тут главный, и именно ему расхлёбывать эту кашу. Чёрт возьми, как же пригодился бы сейчас совет Раша…

— Ну что, ты разучился с кино работать, что ли?

— Ничего я не разучился, — сердито дёрнул плечом Илай. — Хочешь, чтобы они нас заметили?

Картинка, несколько раз дёрнувшись, стала чёткой, а вот со звуком не ладилось. Илай, закусив губу, барабанил по кнопкам, и звук внезапно прибавился так, что все вздрогнули.

— Подонок, — сказал голос Раша на весь мостик. — Ты не посмеешь…

Илай торопливо убавил звук.

— С такими скользкими типами, как ты, Раш, только так и можно.

Телфорд на экране кино достал из кармана флэшку.

— Знаешь, что это?

— Понятия не имею.

— Я нашёл это среди вещей Эверетта. Очень интересная запись.

— Илай, что это за запись? — строго спросил Скотт. — Я же вижу, ты знаешь!

Илай молчал, чувствуя, как по спине стекает струйка пота. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт! Надо же было так влипнуть! Разумеется, он узнал эту проклятую флэшку. Но чёрта с два он скажет хоть что-то. Да ему же после этого вообще руки никто не подаст! Друг, называется. Всё знать — и молчать…

Пожалуй, решимость Илая молчать была так велика, что он не раскололся бы даже под пыткой, но вот убрать звук он не догадался.

— Как думаешь, много у тебя останется сторонников, когда все узнают, что это ты подставил их любимого полковника? — спросил Телфорд.

Скотт прищурился, а Илай торопливо оглянулся на Хлою и Грира, пытаясь определить их реакцию. Хлоя-то вряд ли отвернётся от своего учителя, его характер она и так прекрасно знает, а вот Грир…

Словно почувствовав этот взгляд, Грир коротко оглянулся и наставительно произнёс:

— Если я не кончал университетов, это не значит, что я тупой.

— И всё же эту флэшку надо уничтожить, и как можно скорее, — решил Скотт.

— И как ты предлагаешь это сделать? — фыркнул Илай. — У кого будем отбирать, у Телфорда или у Янга? Ой, прости, забыл, они оба для тебя полковники, и ты будешь ботинки им лизать, если они прикажут…

К неумеренной болтливости Илая в стрессовых ситуациях Скотт привык так же, как и к язвительности Раша, поэтому просто пропустил всё мимо ушей. Однако не отреагировать на выход из сверхсветовой скорости он не мог.

— Что это значит? Мы уже долетели?

— Нет, — быстрее всех сориентировалась Хлоя. Она пересела к другой консоли и вывела на экран расчётный курс. — Нам ещё больше часа лететь. Но, похоже, я не учла гравитационный колодец какой-то звезды. Мы же отклонились от курса, проложенного для нас установщиками Врат, — виновато добавила она.

— Ого! Вы это видели?! — потрясённо воскликнул Илай. — Он его вырубил! Во даёт!

— Кто кого вырубил? — заинтересовался Грир.

— Ты знал, что Раш умеет так драться? — отматывая запись назад и запуская её снова, спросил Илай.

Грир лишь восхищенно покрутил головой, увидев удар, сваливший полковника. Теперь понятно, почему док ехидно отказался, когда Грир предложил ему несколько уроков самообороны.

— Что ж, Раш свободен, надеюсь, он скоро будет здесь, и у нас есть время вернуть управление, поскольку до кораблей накаев мы не долетели, — с облегчением подвёл итог Скотт.

— Эээ… Вообще-то нет, — поморщился Илай, усевшийся в капитанское кресло. — Наверное, сигнал был запрограммирован. Как только мы вышли из сверхсветовой скорости…

— …мы тут же начали обещать накаям надрать их синие задницы, — ухмыльнулся Грир. Казалось, его предстоящая схватка лишь забавляет.

 

***

Янг потёр лицо руками и осторожно распрямил затёкшую спину. Иногда быть длинным не так уж и хорошо. Например, когда приходится спать сидя, положив голову на скрещённые руки. Конечно, он мог бы лечь на диван или вообще поехать домой и ждать вызова там, но тогда терялся всякий смысл его присутствия здесь, в больнице. Эмили должна увидеть его лицо, как только очнётся. Ну, точнее, не его лицо… Неважно. Важно, что он будет с ней в такой момент. Он нужен ей.

Когда Камилла сказала, что Эмили попала в серьёзную аварию и его вызывают на Землю, Янг не колебался. А увидев, что он обменялся именно с Дэвидом, окончательно убедился в правильности своего выбора. Это было как спасительный глас с неба. Указующий перст. На Судьбе он только мешает. Дэвид справится там лучше. А он нужен здесь. Эмили потеряла в этой аварии не только своего нового мужа. Беременность тоже сохранить не удалось.

Но Янгу было до странности легко. Впервые за долгое время он точно знал, что делать. В случившемся с Эмили он не виноват, но это его шанс, наконец, сделать всё правильно. Он будет с ней рядом.

Кошмар, приснившийся, скорее всего, из-за неудобной позы, немного подточил ощущение правильности. Янг прекрасно помнил это выражение лица Раша. «Нет, ты не можешь сделать со мной такое». Именно это неверие, непонимание, отказ признавать происходящее реальностью Янг видел на его лице после первого удара. Вот только в этот раз Раш ударил его сам. Лучше бы он так дрался на красной планете! Впрочем, он и дрался, но куда ему было противостоять обученному солдату…

Янг потёр место, по которому во сне пришёлся удар. Просто затекла шея, ничего странного. Но беспокойство всё усиливалось. Вдруг этот кошмар — предупреждение? Вдруг Рашу нужна его помощь? Дэвид — отличный командир, но у него нет перед этим невыносимым человеком такого долга, который заставит, не раздумывая, броситься его защищать. А вот у Янга — есть. Если на Судьбе и вправду что-то случилось, а он здесь, на Земле…

Тихо чертыхнувшись, Янг вскочил на ноги. Неужели он опять облажался? Ведь казалось, что дальше уже некуда. Да и что там могло произойти? Впрочем… На Судьбе могло произойти всё, что угодно. В любой момент. А он в это время сидит тут, упиваясь ощущением собственной незаменимости. Отличный командир, твою мать!..

Янг ещё раз оглянулся на Эмили. У неё есть родные. Наверняка за эти годы появились новые друзья. В больницах всегда работают опытные психологи, которые помогут куда лучше, чем его неуклюжее сочувствие. А он даже по-настоящему рядом не может оказаться. Зато какой прекрасный повод был сбежать оттуда, где скопилась очередная порция проблем, не имеющих правильного решения! Янг стиснул зубы и кулаки, пытаясь преодолеть накатившее ощущение собственной никчёмности. Чёрт возьми, пусть он ни на что не годен, но настоящий шанс что-то исправить есть только там, на Судьбе. Нужно вернуться туда. И как можно быстрее.

 

***

Раш бежал по коридорам, сворачивая, едва замечал впереди признаки какого-нибудь движения. Рация молчала, значит, погони пока не было. Или же чёртовы вояки переключились на другой канал. Раш остановился, пощёлкал переключателем. Нет, тишина.

Добравшись до лифта, он на мгновение замешкался. Куда теперь? На мостик нельзя. Попытаться перехватить управление и развернуть корабль? В такой спешке ему не проложить курс надёжно. Это Илай умеет считать так быстро, а ему всегда требовалось время подумать. Да и потом, чтобы удержать управление в своих руках, придётся оставаться на месте, и тогда его вычислят, поймают и запрут надёжнее, а корабль вернётся на прежний курс.

— Доктор Раш, переключитесь на второй канал, — раздался голос Скотта.

— Слушаю, — отрывисто бросил Раш, переключив рацию.

— Мы знаем, что происходит, сэр. И вы нужны нам на мостике. Срочно!

— Хорошая попытка, лейтенант.

— Раш, это Янг. Обещаю, тебя никто не тронет. Я всё понимаю.

Он лишь презрительно фыркнул. За дурака его держат?

Словно в ответ на это корабль сотряс мощный удар. Затем ещё и ещё.

— Доктор Раш, нас атакуют! Управление заблокировано. Сэр!

Новый удар сбил его с ног. Накаи? Чёрт возьми, как они нашли Судьбу? Ведь выход из сверхсветовой скорости явно был нештатным. Пол снова вздрогнул, в дальнем конце коридора заискрило.

Слишком интенсивный обстрел. Такое ощущение, будто накаи хотят не только снять защиту, но и вообще уничтожить Судьбу! Трёх часов одними только щитами не продержаться.

Не отвечая на вызовы по рации, Раш бросился к шахте системы распознавания. Кажется, Броди говорил, что практически закончил, хотел прогнать пару тестов, диагностику… Теперь придётся обойтись без этого. И замкнуть систему напрямую. Вреда не будет. Если дело не в системе распознавания, сработает блокировка. Если же он угадал, то и сорока процентов мощности хватит — ведь точность наведения обеспечит компьютер Судьбы.

Работать, балансируя на перекинутой через шахту лесенке, и раньше-то было непросто, а теперь вообще превратилось в смертельный номер. Несколько раз Раш лишь чудом удерживался на ногах, отчаянно ругаясь сквозь зубы. Наконец, система ожила, засветилась, и он замер, прислушиваясь. Кажется, Судьба начала отстреливаться. Но сработала ли система распознавания или тем, кто находился на мостике, удалось разблокировать управление, Раш понять не успел.

Корабль сотрясло особенно мощно, и его просто смело с лесенки, подкинув в воздух. Удар о стену был так силён, что Раш потерял сознание и рухнул вниз, даже не сделав попытки уцепиться за что-нибудь.


	17. Проводник

Камилла вернулась на мостик довольно быстро. Даже слишком быстро, по мнению Грира. Пристально вглядевшись в лицо, сержант остановил её предупредительным жестом и велел назваться.

— Я не смогла попасть на Землю, — досадливо тряхнув головой, сказала Камилла. — Там стоит охрана, оба по обмену с Земли. Мне они подчиняться отказались.

Грир недоверчиво прищурился.

— Да я это, я, — вздохнула Камилла. — Хлоя нашла нас в гидропонике, и с ней был Константа…

— Да, мэм, — кивнул Грир, отступая на шаг и позволяя ей пройти. — Сколько людей было здесь с Телфордом? — облокотившись на перила, озабоченно спросил он у Илая.

— Эмм… Здесь? Ну, один, вроде. Он Раша увёл. А что? — недоумённо захлопал глазами Илай.

— Где-то должен быть ещё один. — Грир хищно дёрнул верхней губой, словно принюхивался или собирался зарычать.

— Почему? — не поняла Хлоя.

— У нас пять камней, — подсказала Камилла.

— Телфорд, плюс тот, кто увёл Раша, и двое у камней, — подхватил Скотт. — Это четверо. Значит, где-то на корабле есть пятый.

— Эээ, ребят, вы чего? Я свой! — замахал руками Илай, видя, что взгляды Грира и Скотта с подозрением скрестились на нём.

— Если ты — это ты, почему бы тебе не взломать код и не вернуть нам управление кораблём? — предложил Скотт.

— Ага, ну конечно! — возмутился Илай. — Я должен сделать невозможное, чтобы доказать, что я — это я?

— Ты же гениальный хакер, разве нет? — многозначительно заломил бровь Грир.

— Ну, я… Почему это, как какая-нибудь заваруха, так я должен срочно оправдывать звание гения?!

— А ты предпочёл бы зваться гением всё остальное время, а задачки пусть кто-нибудь другой решает? — подколол его Грир.

— Доктор Раш, переключитесь на второй канал, — не обращая внимания на их пикировку, сказал Скотт по рации.

Тишина.

— Доктор Раш, переключитесь на второй канал, — повторил Скотт на другой частоте.

— Слушаю, — практически сразу отозвался Раш.

— Мы знаем, что происходит, сэр. И вы нужны нам на мостике. Срочно!

— Хорошая попытка, лейтенант.

Скотт чертыхнулся сквозь зубы. Плохо дело. Если Раш будет действовать сам по себе, они с Илаем легко могут помешать друг другу. Но не сидеть же теперь сложа руки?

— Раш, это Янг. Обещаю, тебя никто не тронет. Я всё понимаю, — внезапно вклинился голос Янга.

Хлоя дёрнулась было предупредить Раша, но Скотт остановил её:

— Не бойся, он не придёт. А жаль, здесь мы сумели бы его защитить. Илай, сможешь его найти?

— Нет, ну вы решите сначала, что мне делать! Код сломай, Раша найди… Я же не могу разорваться!

— Я сам его найду, — решил Грир. — Мне он поверит.

Скотт согласно кивнул. Да, Грира док точно не примет за человека Телфорда. Но уйти сержант не успел.

— О, господи… — прошептала Хлоя, и тут же Судьбу сотряс мощный удар. Затем ещё и ещё.

— Что это? — Камилле пришлось ухватиться за поручень.

— Два корабля накаев, — доложила Хлоя, выводя изображение на экран. — Должно быть, они нас услышали.

— Доктор Раш, нас атакуют! Управление заблокировано. Сэр! — ещё раз воззвал Скотт.

Ответа не было.

— Я пошёл, — кивнул Грир, выждав минуту.

— Оставайся на втором канале, вдруг док решит связаться, — крикнул вслед ему Скотт. Кинулся к консоли, но оружейная система всё ещё была заблокирована. — Илай! Без управления мы тут как подсадные утки!

— Да что я, не понимаю, что ли?! — В голосе Илая сквозили истерические нотки.

Корабль содрогнулся от нового удара. В коридоре заискрила проводка.

— Щиты упали до пятидесяти процентов, — объявила Хлоя.

Илай ругался вполголоса на каком-то игровом языке, продолжая сражаться с кодом.

— Может быть, передать им, что это недоразумение? — Камилла с трудом добралась до одного из кресел и села в него. Удерживаться на ногах стало слишком трудно. — Объяснить, что мы не это имели в виду?..

— Даже если я смогу составить подобное объяснение, мы не сможем его передать, — покачала головой Хлоя. — Мы даже не можем отключить передачу этого ужасного послания.

— Какого послания? — раздался за их спинами голос Янга.

Скотт обернулся, торопливо нашаривая автомат, но Конни вдруг издал приветственную трель, а потом и вовсе перелетел на плечо полковника.

— Что происходит? — спросил Янг, неуклюже приласкав дракончика. — Где Раш?

— Это обстрел! — сообразила Хлоя. — Помните, тогда, во время операции, нас обстреливали, и соединение так же прервалось? Это действительно полковник Янг!

— Кто дежурит у камней? — быстро сориентировался Скотт.

— Кловис и Мердок, — с секундной заминкой ответила Камилла.

— Капрал Мердок, говорит лейтенант Скотт. Немедленно выключите камни! Повторяю: немедленно отключите устройство обмена. Как поняли, приём?

— Понял, выполняю, — отозвался по рации капрал. — Камни отключены, сэр, — доложил он через минуту, и у Камиллы вырвался непроизвольный вздох облегчения.

Янг собирался ещё раз потребовать объяснений, но тут в переговоры вклинился новый голос:

— Полковник Янг? Это рядовой Торрес. Сэр, я… Я был на Земле, и я не в курсе… Сэр, что происходит?

— Где вы, рядовой? — спросил Скотт. — А вот и пятый, — улыбнулся он.

— Возле шаттла, сэр.

— Кажется, мы начали отстреливаться? — прислушавшись, заметила Хлоя. Радостно улыбнулась: — Илай, ты молодчина, я в тебя верила!

— Вообще-то… Это не я, — Илай был смущён и даже немного испуган. — А это точно мы стреляем?

— Стреляем, да ещё как! — сверившись с показаниями консоли, подтвердил Скотт.

— Сэр? — напомнил о себе позабытый рядовой.

— А… Мы под обстрелом, так что займите свой пост, ря…

Корабль тряхнуло особенно мощно. Изображение на экране погасло, всех, кто сидел, бросило грудью на консоли, а Янг не удержался на ногах и свалился с лестницы. Конни взлетел с его плеча, но обратно не приземлился, вдруг пронзительно закричал и метнулся прочь.

Янг, на ходу потирая ушибленные места, кинулся за ним, но в дверях столкнулся с Волкером и Броди, а новый толчок сбил с ног всех троих. Пока они поднимались, Конни успел скрыться из вида.

— Лейтенант, что у нас происходит? — вернувшись на мостик, потребовал ответа Янг.

— Ну, если вкратце, то полковник Телфорд приказал изменить курс, поскольку хотел провести переговоры с накаями. Мы вышли из сверхсветовой раньше времени, причины точно неизвестны. Но накаи, к сожалению, нас услышали. И прилетели сами. Вроде я ничего не упустил? — Скотт оглянулся на Камиллу и Хлою.

— Это накаи в нас стреляют? — чуть не заикаясь от волнения, уточнил Волкер.

— Полковник Телфорд что-то напутал в сообщении и пригрозил уничтожить весь род накаев, — пояснила Хлоя. — Наверное, им это не понравилось.

— Почему же вы его не поправили? — удивился Янг. — И где Раш?

— Полковник Телфорд приказал увести его в каюту, — не отрываясь от консоли, сказал Илай. — А потом…

— Полковник пытался надавить на него, сэр, — торопливо добавил Скотт, пока Илай не ляпнул лишнего.

— Плохая идея, — поморщился Янг. Переждал очередной толчок, потянулся к рации.

— Второй канал, — подсказал Скотт.

— Раш, это Янг. Я вернулся. Тебе нечего опасаться. Где ты?

Тишина.

— Всё, управление у нас! — торжествующе объявил Илай.

— Щиты на двадцати процентах, — несколько остудила его радость Хлоя.

— Так, сейчас… — пробормотал Илай, снова склоняясь над консолью.

— Я думаю, нужно снять блокировку и перевести энергию на орудия, — Броди согнал Камиллу с места у консоли и вывел данные по оружейной системе на экран.

— Раш, ответь! — ещё раз позвал Янг.

Стиснул зубы, играя желваками. Упрямый сукин сын! Где его носит, когда он так нужен? Впрочем, сам виноват. Остался бы на корабле — Раш был бы сейчас на мостике. Но кто же мог ожидать от Дэвида такого?..

— Сэр?

Все смотрели на него, все ждали решения. И никто не поправит, не подскажет, как лучше, даже если он ошибётся так же сильно, как Телфорд при составлении сообщения. Что ж, он хотя бы не сбежит от ответственности. Не в этот раз.

— Действуйте, — кивнул Янг.

Броди и Илай слаженно уткнулись в консоли. И через пару минут всё стихло.

— Что случилось? — насторожился Янг.

— Ничего себе… — с оттенком боязливого восхищения прошептал Илай.

— Мы разнесли их на куски, — Броди вывел на экран изображение. — Двумя выстрелами. Как только дали полную мощность. Наведение сработало автоматически. Как будто мы уже точно знали, куда стрелять.

— Вот тебе и космические стрелялки, — пробормотал Волкер.

— Да, эта система, похоже, именно такая крутая, как описывал Раш, — покивал Броди. — Хорошо, что вы сумели её включить.

— Я не включал, — встрепенулся Илай.

— Я тоже, — покачала головой Хлоя.

— Раш, ответь, — позвал по рации Янг. — Всё закончилось. Мы победили. Раш, где ты?

 

***

Голос Янга раздавался где-то над его головой. Общекорабельная связь?

Рашу понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы разобраться и понять: на самом деле он висит вниз головой, а голос Янга доносится из рации, лежащей на полу. До дна шахты он не долетел буквально полметра, угодив в пучок каких-то кабелей.

Чёрт, если где-то нарушена изоляция, одно неудачное движение — и он просто поджарится!

— Раш, ответь. Всё закончилось. Мы победили. Раш, где ты?

Он потянулся к рации, одновременно пытаясь высвободить запутавшуюся в кабелях ногу. Боль оказалась такой нестерпимо острой, что даже в глазах потемнело. Раш вскрикнул, дёрнулся, наконец освободив ногу, шлёпнулся на пол и застонал, плотно зажмурившись и обхватив подтянутые к животу колени руками.

Перед глазами плясали сполохи света, словно за иллюминатором летящей на сверхсветовой скорости Судьбы, в голове и щиколотке тягуче пульсировала боль.

Знакомый звук вырвал Раша из оцепенения. Конни, встревоженно щебеча, подталкивал рацию к его руке.

— Нашёл меня, малыш? — хрипло проговорил Раш. — Это хорошо.

Конни оставил рацию в покое, распахнул крылья и вытянул шею, почти касаясь носом лица Раша.

— Всё в порядке, слышал? Мы победили, — улыбнулся в ответ на его жалобное попискивание Раш. — Сейчас вызовем помощь… — пробормотал он, снова закрывая глаза.

Конни несколько раз свистнул, пытаясь его разбудить, затем вскарабкался на плечо и прижался к щеке, положив голову на висок. Рация зашипела и умолкла. Дракончик слишком давно не заряжался, а его другу энергия была сейчас нужнее.

 

***

— Я закончила расчёт курса, — тихо сказала Хлоя. — Щиты на пятнадцати процентах, но этого вполне достаточно, чтобы уйти на сверхсветовую скорость.

Янг кивнул, показывая, что услышал её, но приказа не отдал. Всё было в порядке. Сверхсветовые двигатели не пострадали ни от внештатного выхода из сверхсветовой скорости, ни от обстрела. Щиты держались, Ти Джей уже оказала всем раненым необходимую помощь, а сканер утверждал, что другие корабли накаев не торопятся мстить за своих уничтоженных родственников. Теперь вот и обратный курс был рассчитан.

Можно переходить на сверхсветовую скорость и отправляться в столовую ужинать.

— Сэр, мы осмотрели корпус снаружи, там нет никаких следов проникновения, — переглянувшись с Хлоей, напомнил Илай. — Доктор Раш где-то здесь, на корабле. Рано или поздно мы его найдём и… убедим, что бояться нечего.

Янг двинул желваками, но промолчал. Чёртова флэшка нашлась в дальнем углу каюты Раша. Илай робко пискнул, что её можно отформатировать, но Янг предпочёл своими руками спустить в утилизатор. Конечно, нужно было уничтожить её гораздо раньше, но теперь сожалеть бесполезно, флэшка сделала своё чёрное дело.

Он и сам не знал точно, почему медлит. Рано или поздно Раш выйдет на связь. К тому же док не хуже него знает, сколько времени требуется сверхсветовым двигателям на отдых. Наверняка он спрятался где-то в безопасном месте. И всё же какое-то смутное чувство требовало найти Раша непременно до ухода на сверхсветовую скорость. Конечно, улететь, не найдя прячущегося где-то на корабле Раша, вовсе не то же самое, что улететь без Раша, но…

— Раш, это Янг. Мы готовы уйти на сверхсветовую скорость. Просто скажи, что ты в безопасности.

Несколько минут они ждали в молчании. Потом по рации откликнулся Скотт:

— Сэр, мы обыскали всё, что смогли. Но доктор Раш знает корабль лучше нас…

— Ты уверен, что меня было слышно по всему кораблю? — уточнил Янг у Илая.

— Ну… — замялся тот. — Скорее всего. Сеть общая, но мы не проверяли состояние динамиков в малоиспользуемых зонах.

— То есть он всё же мог меня не услышать?

Илай понуро кивнул.

— Ой, смотрите! — воскликнула Хлоя. — Вот тут. — Она ткнула пальцем в одну из картинок, передаваемых кино, разосланными по кораблю в режиме поиска. — Как развернуть кино, Илай?

— Я ничего не вижу, — пожал плечами Илай, подойдя к ней и пробежав пальцами по кнопкам.

Кино остановилось, медленно поворачиваясь. Коридор был пуст.

— Нет, смотри вбок. На плите подзарядки. Это же Конни!

— Где?

Дракончик развеял их сомнения, вспорхнув с плиты подзарядки и метнувшись куда-то дальше по коридору. Илай торопливо повёл кино следом.

— Куда он делся?

После очередного поворота коридор вновь оказался пуст.

— Он умеет проникать сквозь стены. Что там, за этой переборкой? Найди и доложи, — велел Янг уже на ходу. — Ти Джей, — позвал он по рации. — Нижняя палуба, сектор С. Возможно, потребуется твоя помощь.

 

***

Со зрением творилось что-то странное. Предметы расплывались и искажались. Раш несколько минут заторможенно смотрел на приближение кошмарной паукообразной твари, тянущейся к нему своими щупальцами, потом в глазах на миг прояснилось, и тварь оказалась обычной рацией, смирно лежащей на полу. Чуть в стороне и чуть ниже. То есть выше. Раш зажмурился, пытаясь успокоить штормовые колебания пола, но добился только того, что рация снова превратилась в чёрную кляксу, выбрасывающую ложноножки то в одну, то в другую сторону.

Воздух тоже был неправильный, слишком колючий при вдохе. Раш попытался погреть дыханием пальцы, но то ли выдыхаемый им воздух был слишком холодным, то ли у него что-то разладилось с координацией или ощущениями. Никаких изменений он не почувствовал.

— Да я уже там смотрел, — внезапно раздался голос откуда-то… сбоку? Сверху? Раш окончательно запутался в сошедшей с ума системе координации. В какой-то момент ему вообще показалось, что он парит над колодцем, в глубине которого мелькают проблески света и гулко звучат знакомые голоса.

— Он тут явно был, видишь, система замкнута напрямую, — продолжил Броди, — но потом куда делся…

— Может, спрятался внизу? — предположил Волкер. — Что там за кабелями, ты не видишь?

— Угу, и как бы он туда спустился? Научился летать, как Константа?

Голоса затихли прежде, чем Раш сообразил, что его не заметили. Да и кто бы догадался посмотреть вверх… Тут мир резко перевернулся, Раш снова оказался лежащим на дне шахты и с трудом удержал рвотный позыв. В голове немного прояснилось, ровно настолько, чтобы сообразить, как круто он влип. Самому в таком состоянии из этой шахты не выбраться, а возможность позвать на помощь он, похоже, только что благополучно прохлопал.

Конни возник перед ним так внезапно, что Раш вздрогнул. Прощебетал что-то озабоченно, опустился на плечо, загудел, прижимаясь к щеке. На миг стало лучше. Отступил пробирающий до костей холод, прояснилось зрение, быстрее зашевелились мысли.

— Приведи… Приведи кого-нибудь, малыш, — попросил Раш. — Они не найдут… Сами.

Конни протестующе запищал. Он не хотел оставлять его здесь.

— Ты не сможешь… Слишком холодно. Приведи…

Дракончик издал недовольный звук, чем-то похожий на фырканье, и Раш слабо улыбнулся, вспомнив вдруг излюбленное «как же с тобой сложно» полковника. Кажется, Конни разделял это мнение. Раш собрал оставшиеся силы в импульс и передал его дракончику. Иди.

Конни пронзительно закричал и исчез. Оставшись в одиночестве, Раш снова начал засыпать. Напоследок он увидел, как на стене перед ним расцвёл яркий огненный цветок, но сон это или явь, отличить уже не смог.

 

***

Никакого обходного пути за стену Янг не нашёл. Коридор тянулся вдоль неё и через несколько десятков метров поворачивал обратно к центральной части корабля.

— Сэр, там ничего нет, — сказал по рации Илай. — Ни кают, ни складов, ни лабораторий. Если только какие-то технические коммуникации…

— Выясни, — коротко бросил Янг.

Остановился, упираясь ладонями в стену, словно хотел пройти насквозь. На мостике у Янга было лишь смутное нежелание откладывать поиски Раша. Теперь же его просто раздирало изнутри накатывающим ощущением беды. Что-то случилось. Рашу нужна помощь, и срочно. Теперь полковник был абсолютно уверен в этом.

— А это не С-12, случайно? — задумчиво сказал Волкер, постукивая костяшками пальцев по стене, словно собирался по звуку обнаружить тайник.

— Так и есть, — кивнул Скотт. — А что?

— Ну… Та шахта, где система распознавания… — Стоило взглядам обратиться на него, Волкер залился краской и начал запинаться. — Раш там точно был. Система замкнута напрямую…

— Думаешь, он свалился? — перебил его Броди, быстрее всех догадавшись, к чему он ведёт. — Я принесу инструменты.

— Вход в эту шахту тоже в секции С-12, но на несколько палуб выше? — уточнил Скотт.

Волкер покивал, и добавил:

— Мы смотрели сверху, но там внизу кабели. Мы могли просто не увидеть…

Янг стоял, пытаясь справиться с ознобом и тяжёлым комом в районе солнечного сплетения. Почему он сразу не догадался, идиот? Их же несколько раз сбивало с ног! Его самого даже скинуло с лестницы, и как раз тогда Конни закричал и метнулся прочь. Несколько часов Раш лежал там, возможно, истекая кровью, а он только звал по рации, кретин, вместо того, чтобы начать искать!

— Ти Джей, нижняя палуба, секция С-12, — сказал он по рации. — Срочно!

— Так, где режем? — спросил Броди, вернувшись с плазменным резаком.

— Погодите, сначала нужно придумать какую-то ручку, — остановил его Скотт. — Нельзя вышибать эту штуку внутрь, как обычно.

— Сделаем, — кивнул Броди. — Но где?

Они втроём уставились на стену, пытаясь соотнести этот коридор с тем, где был вход. А у Янга вдруг мелькнула дикая идея. Он зажмурился и мысленно позвал Конни. Изумлённые возгласы подсказали, что можно уже открывать глаза. Дракончик приземлился на его плечо и жалобно запищал.

— Видели, откуда он появился? — спросил Янг.

— Да, сэр, — кивнул Броди, загоняя в стену два коротких костыля и начиная вырезать дверь.

— Что тут у нас? — подбежала, запыхавшись, Ти Джей с медицинской сумкой.

— Нашли? — глядя на Конни, спросил Грир.

— Почти, — коротко кивнул Янг. — Мы думаем, он упал в шахту во время обстрела.

— Боже мой… — Ти Джей побледнела. — С какой высоты?

— Ну… Метров десять-пятнадцать, — пожал плечами Волкер.

— Так, посторонитесь-ка, — Скотт и Грир оттеснили его, ухватились за вбитые Броди костыли и выдернули кусок стены, едва резак завершил круг.

— Нет, сэр, сначала я, — остановила Янга Ти Джей. — Если что-то сломано, нужно сначала зафиксировать, а потом уж перемещать его.

— Вон он, у дальней стены, — посветив в дыру фонариком, обрадовался Грир.

Ти Джей аккуратно пролезла в шахту, поёжилась.

— Здесь очень холодно, — сказала она, первым делом прижав пальцы к горлу Раша. — Скажите Ванессе и Хлое, пусть готовят горячие одеяла, тёплое питьё, физраствор. Так, переломов нет, можно вытаскивать его отсюда, — заметно повеселевшим голосом добавила она минуту спустя.

Шахта была слишком тесной, поэтому Ти Джей пришлось вылезти, и только потом Янг смог, наконец, добраться до Раша.

— Всё в порядке, мы тебя нашли, — пробормотал Янг, вытаскивая его и укладывая на пол. Правая щиколотка вдруг стрельнула болью. — Ти Джей, посмотри, что у него с ногой, — не задумываясь, велел Янг.

— С ногой? — удивилась Ти Джей.

— Правая нога болит, — пояснил Янг, старательно делая вид, что всё в порядке вещей.

— Да, похоже на вывих, — кивнула Ти Джей. — Подержите его, сэр.

Янг приподнял Раша, прижимая к себе и обхватив поперёк груди, и Ти Джей заученным движением вправила ступню. Раш даже не вскрикнул, лишь вздрогнул всем телом и глухо, чуть слышно простонал.

— Давай-давай, — продолжая прижимать к себе, Янг энергичными движениями растирал Рашу предплечья, но ощущения говорили ему, что этого недостаточно. — Хватит! — прикрикнул он на Конни, когда понял, что сам сейчас потеряет сознание.

Дракончик неодобрительно прощебетал что-то, но передавать то, что чувствует Раш, прекратил.

— Сэр, вы в порядке? — осторожно спросила Ти Джей.

— Да, всё нормально, — мотнул головой Янг. — Но его нужно согреть.

— Сейчас принесут носилки…

— Незачем, — оборвал её Янг. Осторожно сгрёб Раша в охапку и поднялся. — Быстрее так дойдём.

 

***

Путь от нижней палубы до медчасти был намного длиннее, чем от мостика до каюты Раша, а главное, он проходил по гораздо более оживлённым коридорам. Янгу показалось, что им навстречу попался весь экипаж до единого человека, но он не замедлял шага, снова старательно делая вид, что носить на руках бессознательного Раша — самое естественное в мире занятие.

В медчасти, на вкус Янга, тоже собралось слишком много народу.

— Сюда, — позвала его Хлоя, указывая на уже застеленную койку.

Янг уложил туда Раша и замешкался. Хотелось сделать ещё что-нибудь нужное, что позволяло бы на законных основаниях остаться рядом, но ничего не приходило на ум.

— Я вот тут принёс, — Броди сунул Ти Джей в руки бутылку. — Думаю, этим можно растереть не хуже спирта.

— Да, не повредит, — кивнула Ти Джей, понюхав жидкость.

Хлоя тут же стащила с Раша обувь, а Джеймс взялась за пряжку ремня. Янга внезапно передёрнуло от этой бесцеремонности. К горлу подкатил комок. В замешательстве Янг взглянул на Конни, но дракончик не смотрел на него, прильнул к щеке Раша и тихо гудел. Словно пытался прогнать кошмар!

— Стойте! — Янг шагнул к койке, ещё не осознавая толком, в чём дело.

Лицо Раша было спокойным, разве что морщинка между бровей стала чуть глубже и дыхание чуть чаще.

Пытаясь нащупать ускользающее ощущение, Янг отвёл руки Джеймс в сторону, и тут его как молнией ударило. Похожие на ножи пальцы синих пришельцев скользят над обнажённой кожей, и нет сил вырваться, защититься…

— Раш! — склонившись над ним, позвал Янг. — Раш, послушай меня. Раш! — Он легонько встряхнул дока за плечо, едва коснувшись, хлопнул по щеке. — Раш! Николас! Очнись. Послушай меня! Слышишь? — Ему показалось, что ресницы Раша дрогнули, и Янг торопливо продолжил: — Слушай меня, Ник! Ты на Судьбе. Ты сильно замёрз. Мы хотим растереть тебя. Согреть, понимаешь? Для этого нужно тебя раздеть. Это не кошмар, это мы. Ты в безопасности, слышишь, Ник?

Ему показалось, что ничего не вышло, но тут он заметил слабое движение. Раш потянулся к вороту рубашки и дрожащими пальцами попытался его расстегнуть.

— Да, верно, нужно раздеть, — кивнул Янг, помогая ему.

От одежды Раша избавили в два счёта, так же быстро в несколько рук растёрли принесённым Броди самогоном, натянули заранее согретую пижаму и закутали в несколько одеял.

— Кажется, порозовел, — с улыбкой заметила Хлоя.

— Я думаю, всё будет хорошо, — тихо сказала Ти Джей. Тронула Янга за рукав. — Сэр, он поправится. После такого падения можно было костей не собрать, а он… Можно сказать, он легко отделался.

Если Ти Джей надеялась этим успокоить его, то она сильно просчиталась. У Янга аж в глазах потемнело.

Он немного пришёл в себя лишь в коридоре, когда упёрся в какое-то препятствие. Препятствие оказалось Камиллой, и она не намерена была уступать дорогу.

— Направляетесь к коммуникационным камням? — поинтересовалась Камилла. — Полагаете, нам не хватает повторного визита полковника Телфорда? Теперь доктор Раш уж точно не сбежит, — с горечью усмехнулась она.

— Не считайте меня идиотом, — процедил Янг, еле сдерживая переполняющую его ярость. Нет уж, в этот раз Телфорду не уйти от расплаты. Он этого так не оставит!

— Хорошо, не буду, — согласилась Камилла. — Но тогда ответьте мне на один вопрос. Чего вы хотите? Обезопасить свой экипаж? Или получить личное удовлетворение, вмазав мерзавцу?

— Почему бы не совместить приятное с полезным? — выдавил из себя улыбку Янг.

— Увы, полковник, оно несовместимо, — покачала головой Камилла. — Если вы хотите обезопасить экипаж, то первое, что вы должны сейчас сделать — это оставаться на корабле. А на Землю лучше отправиться мне. Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, и если вы меня поддержите, мы закроем этот вопрос раз и навсегда.

Янг молчал очень долго. На языке у него вертелось язвительное замечание, что Камилла могла бы проявить своё влияние раньше, пока дело не зашло так далеко, но Янг, к сожалению, догадывался, что услышит в ответ. Без гарантий, что её поддержит командир корабля, начинать такой бой бессмысленно. А он был так слепо уверен в Телфорде…

— Хорошо, — сказал Янг. — Отправляйтесь, Камилла. Уверен, никто не справится с этим лучше вас.

Янг протянул руку и с удовольствием ощутил крепкое пожатие. Да, дипломатия — не его конёк. Это бой Камиллы. А его бой — здесь.

— Илай, ложимся на рассчитанный Хлоей курс, — сказал Янг по рации.

— Есть, сэр, — бодро откликнулся тот. — Внимание, переходим на сверхсветовую скорость!

Где-то через полтора часа, убедившись, что на Судьбе всё в порядке, Янг вернулся в медчасть и обнаружил, что все успели разойтись. Заглянув за ширму, которой отгородили койку Раша, Янг сдвинул брови и вытащил рацию, собираясь вызвать Ти Джей и отчитать её за то, что дока оставили одного, но передумал. Наверняка она снова решит, что его волнует, как бы Раш не сбежал из медчасти.

Дракончик, свернувшийся на подушке, поднял голову, внимательно посмотрел на Янга и тихо прощебетал что-то приветливое.

— Значит, умеешь передавать эмоции? — так же тихо спросил Янг. Конни согласно присвистнул. Янг усмехнулся, придвинул стул и сел. — Тогда давай работай, приятель. Всё будет хорошо, Раш, — сказал он, глядя в глаза дракончику. — Ты в безопасности. Мы со всем справимся. Ты только выздоровей, пожалуйста…


	18. Последствия и перспективы

— Сюда, мэм.

Услышав голос Грира, Янг на миг почувствовал себя так, будто его застукали с поличным. Впрочем, какого чёрта? Он тут главный, и если он считает, что для него сейчас нет важнее дела, чем сидеть в медчасти возле своего старшего учёного, значит, он будет сидеть.

— Доктор Брайтман с Земли, — представил гостью Грир.

Похоже, полковнику не удалось скрыть секундное недоумение, когда из-за ширмы появилась Камилла.

— Полковник Янг. Спасибо, что согласились навестить нас. — Он поднялся и протянул ей руку.

— Ну, надеюсь, в этот раз мы не под обстрелом и корабль не захвачен? — улыбнулась доктор Брайтман.

— Уже нет, мэм, — усмехнулся Грир. Вытянулся по стойке «смирно» и добавил: — Простите, сэр. Разрешите вернуться к дежурству.

Янг кивком отпустил его, а доктор Брайтман повернулась к кровати и взяла Раша за запястье, считая пульс.

— Рассказывайте, что тут у вас.

— Ну, мы надеемся, ничего страшного, — убирая свой стул в сторону, сказал Янг. — Просто… перестраховываемся.

Доктор Брайтман внимательно взглянула на него, принимая к сведению недосказанное.

— Простите, мне только что сообщили, — Ти Джей зашла за ширму, кивком поздоровалась с коллегой и с ходу принялась объяснять: — Доктор Раш упал в шахту во время обстрела. Высота около двенадцати метров, но до дна он не долетел, вероятно, запутался в кабелях, так что переломов я не нашла, только вывих и несколько ушибов. В шахте было очень холодно, и нам пришлось принять меры против переохлаждения. Температура тела быстро пришла в норму, сейчас даже немного повышена…

— Что вы ему даёте? — Доктор Брайтман потрогала лоб Раша.

— Пока ничего, у него проблемы с сердцем, а жар не такой уж сильный, — в голосе Ти Джей невольно начали проскальзывать ученические интонации.

— Сколько он без сознания? — Доктор Брайтман посветила фонариком в глаза Рашу и нахмурилась.

— С тех пор, как мы его нашли, прошло семь часов, с момента падения чуть меньше одиннадцати. Что-то не так?

— Возможно.

Она снова посветила фонариком в один глаз, в другой, но пояснить, что её настораживает, не успела. Конни распахнул крылья и тревожно закричал, а Раш дёрнулся, неловким движением отталкивая чужие руки, и извернулся, словно пытался выползти из-под одеяла, не вставая с кровати.

— Тихо, тихо, — осторожно придерживая его за плечи, сказал Янг, уже почти непроизвольно мысленно успокаивая и дракончика. — Раш, всё в порядке.

— Я всё объясню… — замерев под его руками, пробормотал Раш. Янг нахмурился, заметив, что глаза дока полуприкрыты и взгляд кажется расфокусированным. — Я не мог сказать… Я… Я должен… Он нас всех погубит! — Раш завозился, явно пытаясь подняться с кровати, но слишком слабо, Янгу не составляло никакого труда удерживать его.

— Я ему не позволю. Раш, слышишь меня? Всё хорошо, Ник. Успокойся. Мы справились, понимаешь?

— Нет, здесь используется альтернативное определение, — Раш мотнул головой и быстро продолжил, глядя куда-то поверх плеча полковника. — Тот же ряд Фурье-Эрмита, но весовая функция е в степени минус икс квадрат пополам. По аналогии с плотностью нормального распределения. Аппроксимации данным рядом… — Голос Раша упал до шёпота, он помолчал, с трудом переводя дыхание, потом снова заговорил, только уже не на английском. Для Янга особой разницы не было. Математика никогда не относилась к числу его любимых предметов, хотя в академии ей уделялось даже слишком много внимания, на его вкус, а в гэльском знакомым был только резкий гортанный акцент, порой превращавший речь Раша в абракадабру даже тогда, когда тот говорил на английском.

— Чёрт возьми, сделайте что-нибудь! — попросил Янг. Его попытки успокоить Раша через дракончика оставались безуспешными. Конни то и дело начинал жалобно пищать, прерывая своё гудение.

— Я попробую замкнуть систему напрямую, — прошептал Раш, словно отвечая на слова полковника. Похоже, его силы были на исходе, теперь он лишь перекатывал голову по подушке из стороны в сторону да цеплялся за ворот кителя, не пытаясь оттолкнуть Янга и приподняться. — Но я… Я не смогу…

Ти Джей, посовещавшись с коллегой, наконец выбрала лекарство и сделала укол. Раш умолк, часто и хрипло дыша, через минуту его руки разжались и упали на одеяло, а затем и глаза закрылись. Янг осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, отвёл растрепавшиеся волосы с его лица, но Раш даже не шелохнулся.

— Что всё это значит? — Янг повернулся к Ти Джей. — Ты говорила, жар не сильный, почему же он бредит?

— Спутанность сознания — признак серьёзного сотрясения мозга, — ответила вместо неё доктор Брайтман. Очевидно, она не опасалась разбудить Раша. Продолжая пояснения, откинула одеяло и задрала верхнюю часть его пижамы, чтобы осмотреть живот и грудную клетку. — Я как раз обратила внимание, что зрачки вяло реагируют на свет. В первые сутки после такой травмы возможен и бред, и нарушения координации, и прочие малоприятные… Господи, что это?

В её голосе прозвучал такой ужас, что Янг ожидал увидеть как минимум огромный кровоподтёк. Однако ничего, кроме пары ссадин на боку и давно зажившего шрама, там не было.

— Что? — Ти Джей, по всей видимости, тоже не понимала проблемы.

— Я же помню этого пациента, мы только начали операцию, когда связь прервалась, — сказала доктор Брайтман, прощупывая рубец, оставшийся на груди Раша после извлечения маячка. — Нужно было вызвать меня обратно, если вы не смогли закончить сами!

— Да, но… Мы закончили, — растерялась Ти Джей. — Мы вытащили маячок сами.

— И не зашили разрез?

— Что? — Янг даже вздрогнул.

— Нет, что вы! Мы зашили…

— Взгляните на этот рубец, — предложила доктор Брайтман. Судя по тону, её мнение о профессионализме Ти Джей только что упало ниже самой низшей отметки. — Вы всё ещё уверены, что тут был шов?

— Наверное, шов разошёлся, — Ти Джей проговорила это очень тихо, не поднимая глаз. — Доктор Раш встал после операции слишком рано. И… вероятно, он не обратился ко мне, когда… Это моя вина.

— Нет, Ти Джей… — попытался успокоить её Янг, но она лишь мотнула головой, закусила губу и отошла в сторону.

— Надеюсь, теперь вы отнесётесь к нему внимательней, — вздохнула доктор Брайтман. — Мы подберём лекарства, конечно, но при сотрясении мозга соблюдать режим особенно важно.

— Сколько он должен вылежать? — уточнил Янг.

— В данном случае я бы рекомендовала месяц. Никакой работы, никаких волнений. — Она отжала принесённое Ти Джей полотенце и положила его на лоб Рашу. — Если температура будет держаться, начинайте обтирания. И прохладный компресс. Это не повредит. Главное сейчас не пропустить отёк мозга.

— Месяц, — повторил Янг, закладывая руки за спину и крепко сжимая кулаки. Удержать Раша в постели не пару дней, а целый месяц. Непростая задачка. Но главное — где-то через три недели нужно будет уходить в долгий сверхсветовой перелёт, если они хотят миновать скопление кораблей накаев. А Раш почти наверняка должен успеть переделать кучу дел, чтобы это стало возможным. — Меньше никак?

— Полковник Янг… — Похоже, теперь у доктора Брайтман и о нём сложилось нелестное мнение. — Я хорошо знаю таких пациентов. Через пару недель он начнёт уверять вас, что прекрасно себя чувствует и готов к работе. Вы ему поверите, и всё будет отлично. Если повезёт. А если не повезёт, через какое-то время у него начнутся дикие головные боли. Или другие побочные эффекты незалеченного сотрясения мозга. Например, галлюцинации. И в конце концов он сойдёт с ума. Если, конечно, его сердце выдержит все эти неземные удовольствия…

— Я вас понял, доктор, — перебил её Янг.

— Тогда побудьте здесь ещё немного, — смягчившись, попросила она. — Мы с лейтенантом Йохансен подберём необходимые лекарства и вернёмся. Пару дней я сама его понаблюдаю.

— Прекрасно, — согласился Янг. — Мы вам очень признательны.

Проводив женщин взглядом, Янг снова придвинул стул и сел. Поколебался немного, затем взял Раша за руку. Что бы ни думала доктор Брайтман, ему никогда не было наплевать на здоровье Раша. Просто… Приходилось делать трудный выбор между здоровьем одного человека и благополучием всех остальных. Как командир корабля, он не имел права выбрать иначе.

Сейчас выбор казался Янгу до смешного простым. Пусть это и подтверждало лишний раз, что командир из него никудышный.

 

***

Перешагнув порог столовой, Янг испытал мимолётное желание развернуться и позорно сбежать. Было такое чувство, словно он угодил в засаду. Время завтрака давно миновало, и Янг собирался перекусить в одиночестве, но не тут-то было. За одним из столов устроилась научная группа практически в полном составе, за исключением Лизы Парк — вероятно, она дежурила на мостике, зато рядом с Хлоей сидел Скотт, придерживая какое-то странное рукоделие в расправленном виде.

Все взгляды обратились на полковника, и ему стало на редкость неуютно. Невольно вспомнилось, как он стоял на пороге столовой после неудавшегося бунта, а люди молча проходили мимо. Никто не глядел ему в лицо, но Янг чувствовал настороженное выжидание. Тогда он выиграл сражение и проиграл войну. Неужели теперь будет то же самое?

— Сэр, как он? Его уже можно навестить? — нарушила молчание Хлоя, и Янгу захотелось дать самому себе подзатыльник. Кому он нужен со своими терзаниями? Не ждут от него никаких объяснений, просто за Раша переживают.

— К сожалению, у нас проблема, — подойдя ближе и остановившись в торце стола, признался Янг. — У Раша серьёзное сотрясение мозга. Пару дней его подержат на успокоительных, а к работе он вернётся не раньше, чем через месяц.

— Месяц?! — вырвалось у всех разом.

Броди чуть не выронил странную изогнутую пластину, которую вертел в руках. Хлоя с недоумением посмотрела на своё рукоделие, словно забыла, что это такое, и теперь силилась вспомнить.

— Что это? — не удержался от вопроса Янг.

— Ну, мы не думали, что всё так… М-да, — Броди покрутил головой и тяжело вздохнул. — Мы думали, Раш скоро будет на ногах, а у него же вывих. Вот, делали фиксатор для стопы.

Он ловко вставил пластину в специальный кармашек, пришитый Хлоей к нижней стороне носка.

— Ну, может, кому-нибудь другому пригодится, — проверяя крепление ремешков, пожала плечами Хлоя.

— Да Рашу и пригодится, — фыркнул Илай. — Вы можете себе представить, чтобы Раш провалялся в постели целый месяц?

— Если только его усыпить, — согласился Волкер.

— Придётся что-нибудь придумать, — сдвинув брови, озабоченно сказал Скотт. — С сотрясением мозга шутки плохи. У меня в детстве приятель был, Тимми. Как-то раз сверзился с дерева и тоже получил сотрясение мозга. Через несколько дней ему надоело лежать в тишине и с зашторенными окнами, и мы… Нам всего по тринадцать было. В общем, он выбирался через окно, и мы убегали гулять. Сначала Тимми всё тошнило и даже несколько раз рвало, но потом всё стало вроде нормально. Только через месяц он взял в гараже отцовскую дрель, приставил к виску и нажал на пуск. У него так болела голова, что он больше не мог этого выносить…

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — сказал Янг, положив руку на плечо побледневшей Хлои.

Она кивнула и неуверенно улыбнулась, но Янг не стал ничего добавлять. Что проку в обещаниях? Он просто не позволит этому случиться, вот и всё. В крайнем случае можно будет отправить Раша на Землю через камни. Или ещё лучше: пусть придумают, как обменять их между собой. Раш сможет носиться по кораблю в его теле в полное своё удовольствие, а Янг добросовестно отлежит этот месяц, позволяя телу Раша выздороветь. Или при сотрясении это не сработает?

— А как у нас с подготовкой к сверхсветовому перелёту? — поинтересовался Янг, вдруг осознав, что об этом никто даже не упомянул, когда он сказал, что Раш вернётся к работе только через месяц. Как будто кроме вопроса, как удержать дока в постели, всё остальное было на мази. — Вы сможете её закончить сами?

— Ну… — Броди вздохнул и потеснился, предлагая Янгу сесть. Тот подумал немного и опустился на лавку. Если ему предстоит временно замещать Раша, не стоит ломать сложившийся стиль руководства. Словно тень возникший за спиной Беккер поставил перед ним кружку с чаем. — Знаете, в последнее время Раш… как чувствовал. Всё важное старался делать вместе с кем-то.

Илай вскинулся, словно собираясь заспорить, но под взглядом Хлои сник, так и не сказав ни слова.

— Или вообще выделял в самостоятельный проект и отдавал кому-то другому, — задумчиво добавил Волкер. — Как будто… Ну, чтобы Судьба смогла лететь дальше. Без него.

Илай потупился, заливаясь краской, а Янг стиснул зубы так сильно, что заболели челюсти. Похоже, они вспомнили об одном и том же. Та симуляция, в которой Раш пошёл на смерть, чтобы остальные могли продолжить путь. Продолжить миссию. Неужели это повлияло на него так сильно? Или проблемы с сердцем были куда серьёзнее, чем казалось?

— Так что… Да, — подумав, кивнул Броди. — Думаю, мы справимся. Правда, Раш замкнул напрямую систему распознавания, и я боюсь, никто из нас не сумеет её отключить. Отключить так, чтобы потом можно было включить снова, — добавил он, выразительно глянув на снова вскинувшегося Илая.

— Это проблема? — уточнил Янг.

— Ну… Не думаю, — переглянувшись с Волкером, решил Броди. — Это прямое подключение нас уже спасло и может спасти ещё раз, если мы случайно наткнёмся на накаев. Проблема в том, что у нас нет возможности откалибровать систему распознавания. Хотелось бы убедиться, что она отличает своих от чужих, а не собирается уничтожать всё, что ей не понравится, в радиусе поражения. Пока мы этого не сделаем, шаттлом лучше не пользоваться.

— Понятно, — кивнул Янг.

Месяц обходиться без шаттла не так уж сложно, в принципе. Ведь они могут сами управлять кораблём, определяя, где, когда и насколько остановиться. Янг вдруг увидел перед собой того Раша, каким он был два с лишним года назад: взъерошенного, вечно невыспавшегося, ещё не такого худого и только начавшего зарастать. Тот Раш с маниакальным упорством стремился к ему одному видимой цели: оказаться хозяевами на Судьбе. И ведь добился своего, упёртый шотландский сукин сын!

Взглянув на свои собственные действия с этой точки зрения, Янг лишь коротко двинул желваками. Идиот. Такое ощущение, что он задался целью помешать Рашу всем, чем только можно. Если бы на месте Раша был он сам, он давно устранил бы такую помеху более чем радикальными методами. А не разговоры разговаривал.

Впрочем, что толку теперь сокрушаться? Но он не он будет, если не сделает всё для того, чтобы Раш смог насладиться плодами своих усилий.

— Ещё нам нужно тщательно проверить двигатели. Не хотелось бы вывалиться из сверхсветовой посреди прыжка, — продолжил Броди. — Но это не обязательно делать Рашу собственноручно, он же остаётся на корабле и сможет дать совет, верно? Если бы мы могли вызвать ещё кого-то квалифицированного с Земли, было бы совсем хорошо.

— Мы ведь не прерываем сообщение с Землёй, так? — спросила Хлоя.

Судя по взглядам остальных, вопрос этот волновал не только её одну.

— С чего вы взяли? — удивился Янг. — Нет, не прерываем, просто… Теперь обмен будет происходить на наших условиях. Камилла занимается этим. Например, с ней сейчас обменялась доктор Брайтман, — сдержанно улыбнулся он, отметив просветлевшее лицо Хлои. — Значит, больше проблем у нас нет? Жизнеобеспечение? Вода? Энергия?

— Репликатор, который мы нашли… ну, гроб на колёсиках, — пояснил Волкер, заметив непонимание Янга, — способен воспроизводить и тот реагент, и материал для фильтров. Так что с системой жизнеобеспечения у нас проблем не предвидится, пока есть энергия. А накопители… Есть у меня одна идея. Нам понадобится набрать породы при следующей высадке.

— Породы? Какой?

— Да любой, — пожал плечами Волкер.

— Мы реципли… репцили… ну, короче, сунули образец С-4 в гроб на колёсиках, — сказал Скотт. — Так что теперь спокойно можем потратить немного ради науки. Взорвём какую-нибудь скалу неподалёку от Врат и наберём камней.

— Зачем?

— Ну…

Волкер и Скотт переглянулись, заставив Янга мрачно уткнуться в кружку. Можно подумать, он кусается, когда ему высказывают очередную безумную идею!

— Мы предполагаем, что один из оставшихся аппаратов — расщепитель, — решился Волкер. — Кладём туда породу, получаем набор элементов. И выход энергии.

— То есть ядерный реактор? — прищурился Янг.

— Ну, не совсем, — замялся Волкер. — То есть… Ну, это типа микрореактор, понимаете? Он не опасен.

— А если вы ошибаетесь?

— Мы будем работать в скафандрах, — успокаивающим тоном сказал Броди. — И попробуем самый маленький образец, какой только найдём. Даже если выход энергии превысит расчётный на порядок, ничего страшного не произойдёт.

— Да, в накопителях оставлен очень большой объём в резерве, — поддержал Волкер. — Я предполагаю, что именно на это. Там же специальная выделенная линия, которая в обе стороны пропускает.

— Получается, мы сможем заряжаться и не от звезды! — осенило Илая. Судя по тому, с каким жадным интересом он слушал, для него рассказанное Волкером было такой же новостью, как и для Янга. — Представляете, заканчивается у нас энергия, мы останавливаемся у какой-нибудь планеты, берём всё, что под руку подвернётся, фигачим это в расщепитель и дуем дальше. Круто! А слепить что-нибудь из этих элементов потом можно?

— Синтезатор? — задумчиво уточнил Броди. — А это мысль, кстати. Надо проверить остальные аппараты. Эээ… — внезапно замялся он.

— Думаю, если вы будете соблюдать технику безопасности, Раша ждать не обязательно, — легко угадав причину заминки, улыбнулся Янг. — Я сам прослежу за этим. В конце концов, за безопасность отвечаю я.

Броди невольно перевёл взгляд на фиксатор в руках Хлои, и Янг почувствовал, как у него начинают гореть уши. Да уж, пройдёт, вероятно, ещё немало времени, прежде чем подобные заявления не будут вызывать скептической усмешки. Но суть от этого не меняется, сколько бы раз он ни облажался.

— Что ж… Мы уже вернулись на курс, верно? — спросил Янг. Хлоя быстро кивнула. — Думаю, нам стоит отлететь подальше от этого района, прежде чем выходить из сверхсветовой скорости. На сегодня планёрка закончена. А это, — он взял у Хлои фиксатор, — я передам по назначению.

 

***

Раш очнулся, как и в предыдущие разы, коротко дёрнувшись, будто от удара током, и резко втягивая воздух. Янг уже привычно придержал его руки и успокаивающе заговорил:

— Тихо, Ник, тихо. Всё в порядке. Ты в безопасности.

Называть Раша по имени всё ещё было странно, но так оказалось проще до него достучаться. На своё имя Раш всегда реагировал. А обращение по фамилии, похоже, настолько привык пропускать мимо ушей, что делал это уже бессознательно.

Сегодня Раш довольно быстро успокоился, и Янг смог отпустить его руки. Как выяснилось, напрасно. Раш тут же с недовольной гримасой стащил компресс со лба и беспокойно завозился. Конни из-за этого съехал с подушки, недовольно фыркнул и залез на плечо Янга.

— Ти Джей! — позвал Янг, не позволяя Рашу подняться. — Успокойся, Ник. Всё хорошо. Мы летим на сверхсветовой скорости, удираем подальше от того места, где так неудачно пообщались с накаями. Корабль в порядке, еды и воды хватает. Щиты восстановим на первой же остановке. Особенно если затея Волкера удастся, и мы подзарядимся от этого расщепителя.

Тут Янг обратил внимание, что взгляд Раша кажется вполне осмысленным, да и возиться док перестал, внимательно прислушиваясь к его словам.

— Раш? — осторожно позвал Янг. — Ты очухался, что ли? Слышишь меня?

Раш тяжело сглотнул, облизнул губы, несколько раз моргнул. Его взгляд переместился куда-то за плечо полковника. Янг разочарованно вздохнул. Видимо, показалось. Но когда-то же должен Раш прийти в себя? Доктор Брайтман говорила о первых сутках после травмы, а уже пошли третьи.

— Тут темно? — вдруг спросил Раш. Говорил он хрипло и еле слышно, но явно осмысленно. — Или у меня что-то с глазами? Я почти ничего не вижу.

— Тут довольно темно, — успокоил его Янг. — У тебя сотрясение мозга. Яркий свет вреден.

Раш сморщился и потёр висок. Конни тревожно свистнул, вытягивая шею.

— Голова болит? — немедленно насторожился Янг.

— Немного, — не стал отрицать Раш. Перевёл взгляд на подошедшую Ти Джей и торопливо попросил: — Хватит пичкать меня снотворным. От него только хуже.

— А ты будешь лежать спокойно? — сощурился Янг.

— Мозг — это самое дорогое, что у меня есть, полковник. И инстинкт самосохранения на месте, — язвительно заверил его Раш. Конни сопроводил эти слова насмешливой трелью и слетел на кровать. Раш слабо улыбнулся, гладя ластящегося к нему дракончика.

— Кажется, наш доктор Раш вернулся, — констатировала Ти Джей. — Как вы себя чувствуете? Хотите чего-нибудь? Пить?

Раш кивнул, продолжая гладить дракончика. Янгу показалось, что в его движениях появилась какая-то скованность.

— Так что за расщепитель? — спросил Раш пару минут спустя.

— Волкер нашёл что-то вроде микрореактора, — пояснил Янг, проигнорировав отчётливое ощущение, что Раш спрашивает только для того, чтобы не молчать. — Считает, что мы можем получить из скальной породы набор элементов, а высвободившуюся энергию отправить в накопители.

— Звучит неплохо, — пробормотал Раш. — Вероятно, для того и предусмотрен резерв в накопителях. Но нужно проконтролировать выход энергии, — сдвинул брови он. — Резерв большой, и всё же легко ошибиться и получить неуправляемую реакцию…

— Ник, успокойся, — Янг накрыл его руку, начавшую нервно комкать одеяло, своей ладонью. — Они знают об этом. А я прослежу, чтобы не увлекались. Всё хорошо, слышишь?

Конни начал жалобно попискивать. Раш прикрыл глаза, но дышал слишком часто и неровно, заставляя пожалеть, что они так поспешно согласились с его просьбой не колоть успокоительное. По счастью, вскоре вернулась Ти Джей.

— Вот, выпейте это, — сказала она, просовывая ладонь доку под затылок.

Судя по запаху, Ти Джей заварила для Раша обезболивающие листья.

— Хорошо, теперь ваше лекарство… И отдыхать, — нарочито строгим тоном велела она, опуская его голову обратно на подушку.

— Поговорим потом, — добавил Янг, когда Ти Джей вышла. Ничего дурного он в виду не имел, но Раш от его слов вздрогнул и, кажется, попытался отодвинуться. Рука метнулась, словно он собирался прикрыть лицо, и бессильно замерла на груди. Янг сжал кулаки, сдерживая жгучее желание что-нибудь разбить, лучше всего собственную физиономию. — Чёрт… — выдавил он. — Раш, я не… Слушай, я не могу изменить того, что случилось. Как бы мне ни хотелось. Но… Плевать, что ты сделал, или что скрыл на этот раз. Мы просто поговорим. Словами. Идёт?

Раш с трудом перевёл дыхание и кивнул, явно расслабляясь. Конни ласково потёрся о его щёку, успокаивая и, кажется, снова передавая эмоции, даже без просьбы.

— Ты в безопасности здесь, Ник, — сказал Янг. — Я клянусь. Это моя работа. Да, я плохой командир, но есть вещи, которые я умею делать. Ты в этом ещё убедишься.

— Боюсь представить, — не удержался Раш. Но Янг видел, что настороженный блеск в его глазах пропал.

Раш лизнул губы, моргнул, провёл рукой по лицу, словно стирая испарину. Янг осторожно потрогал его лоб и мысленно выругался. Раш перенёс это прикосновение без особого удовольствия, а вот прохладный компресс явно оказался приятнее.

— Постарайся уснуть, — попросил Янг. Конни поддержал его, сменив тон гудения на убаюкивающий.

— И не обязательно возле меня сидеть, — еле размыкая губы, пробормотал Раш несколько минут спустя, когда Янг уже подумал, что он уснул. — Я никуда не убегу, незачем меня караулить.

— Я не караулю, я охраняю, — поправил Янг. — Работа у меня такая. Ну и потом, пока я тут сижу, ты можешь быть спокоен, я не влезу никуда без твоего присмотра.

— Да, действительно, — совсем уже сонно согласился Раш.

Янг горько усмехнулся — вот уж кто бы говорил, на самом-то деле! Другого такого любителя собрать все шишки ещё поискать. Даже если бы этот неугомонный шотландец был единственной заботой полковника, он бы не назвал такую работёнку лёгкой.


	19. Не знаю, снятся ли тебе львы

Он открыл глаза и настороженно уставился в темноту, пытаясь унять сердцебиение и сообразить заодно, где эта темнота находится, над ним или перед ним. Определять положение собственного тела в пространстве до сих пор было непросто. Особенно после резкого пробуждения.

Конни поднял голову и вопросительно свистнул, глядя куда-то за ширму. Раш прищурился — кажется, разбудил его тоже какой-то звук. Крик? Взрыв? То, что сейчас доносилось из-за ширмы, больше всего походило на сдавленные всхлипывания. Дракончик, уловив его интерес, склонил голову набок и передал смесь страдания и безысходности. Что случилось? Неужели кто-то погиб? Янг вполне мог умолчать об этом, чтобы не волновать.

Раш осторожно приподнялся на локте, но, видимо, недостаточно осторожно — комната вокруг поплыла, виски болезненно стиснуло, и он упал обратно на подушку, зажмурившись и глухо застонав сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Доктор Раш? Всё в порядке, я здесь.

Ти Джей появилась из-за ширмы тут же, словно стояла там в ожидании своего выхода, и торопливо взяла Раша за руку. Это сработало на удивление быстро, прикосновение сыграло роль надёжного якоря, заставив утихомириться разбушевавшееся пространство. Уже через минуту Раш рискнул снова открыть глаза.

— Я вас разбудила? Простите. Я… — Слегка подсвеченные завитки волос вокруг головы Ти Джей колыхнулись, когда она провела по лицу свободной рукой. — Я споткнулась и уронила поднос с инструментами.

— Вовсе необязательно из-за меня сидеть в темноте, — виновато проговорил Раш. — Можно ведь просто отключить отдельные лампы. Если мистер Броди не…

— Нет-нет, мы не сидим в темноте, — перебила его Ти Джей. — А мистер Броди сделал несколько специальных светильников.

Она потянулась куда-то в сторону, щёлкнула переключателем, и в отгороженном ширмой закутке стало немного светлее. Неяркий рассеянный свет был направлен в стену и, отражаясь от неё, создавал что-то вроде искусственных сумерек.

— Так лучше?

— Намного, — с облегчением выдохнул Раш.

Этот свет не резал глаза и в то же время позволял взгляду зацепиться за ориентиры, избавляя от головокружения. Раш, наконец, смог выпустить руку Ти Джей.

— Хорошо. Теперь вам нужно немного поесть.

Он хотел сесть, но Ти Джей сдвинула брови и отрицательно покачала головой, придержав его за плечо.

— Вам пока нельзя вставать и даже садиться нежелательно. Мы просто приподнимем изголовье вашей кровати. Вот так.

Движение подъёмника было таким плавным, что на этот раз обошлось без каких-либо неприятных эффектов, только Конни пришлось перебраться повыше, чтобы не сползать. Пока Ти Джей ходила за подносом, Раш несколько раз сжал и разжал правый кулак, пытаясь оценить, способен ли поесть самостоятельно. Пальцы немного дрожали, но в целом слушались.

— Неужели настоящее больничное желе? — усмехнулся он, увидев содержимое подноса.

— Да, Беккер изобрёл целое меню для медчасти из всяких пюре и желе.

— Вот как… Что ж, передайте ему мою благодарность, — хмыкнул Раш, пытаясь скрыть растерянность. Нет, он, конечно, давно заметил перемены в отношении к себе, но это до сих пор удивляло. Люди всё чаще вели себя так, словно он был их любимым родственником, а вовсе не «странноватым дядюшкой», к которому бегут за помощью в критической ситуации, напрочь забывая о его существовании в остальное время.

— Непременно, — с улыбкой кивнула Ти Джей.

Несколько раз ему приходилось останавливаться, пережидая приступы сердцебиения, когда сердце волчком ходило, казалось, прямо в горле, мешая сделать вдох, но в остальном поесть удалось без особых проблем. На закуску последовало несколько порошков, среди которых, похоже, было и что-то снотворное. Но сонная сытость оказалась даже приятной, и Раш не стал возмущаться.

Ти Джей помогла ему привести в порядок лицо, вытерев рот и промокнув усы, затем опустила изголовье кровати обратно.

— Вам… с вами посидеть? — неуверенно спросила она напоследок. — Мне ваш дракончик ничего не подсказывает, — прежде чем Раш успел удивиться, добавила она. — Вероятно, считает, что я должна и сама знать, как врач, но я… Увы, настоящего врача из меня так и не вышло…

Раш еле заметно усмехнулся: кажется, это заразное. Полковник в последнее время тоже к месту и не к месту начинает причитать, какой он плохой командир.

— Я ужасно виновата перед вами, — внезапно продолжила Ти Джей, заставив Раша изумлённо вскинуть брови. — Я обязана была проследить за состоянием шва. И приказать, чтобы Барнс регулярно проверяла, пока меня не будет. Я же догадывалась, что вы не горите желанием снова ко мне обращаться, после того как…

— Лейтенант… — поморщившись, попытался перебить её Раш.

— Нет, я понимаю, — мотнула головой Ти Джей. — Поверьте, я понимаю. Если бы я была настоящим врачом, я относилась бы к вам, как к пациенту, и… Я не должна была делать это, не получив вашего согласия. Это же такой риск, угроза вашей жизни, и я должна была думать об этом в первую очередь, как врач. А я… И потом, при высадке на планету, я думала только о собственном состоянии, о моём…

Раш протянул руку, стёр текущие по её щеке слёзы, и Ти Джей, спохватившись, торопливо вытерла нос и щёки тыльной стороной ладони.

— Простите. Я не должна вываливать это всё на вас. Даже если вы меня простили, а я знаю, вы можете, это ничего не меняет. Теперь вы больны, и это моя вина. И я почти ничем не могу помочь…

— Тамара… — Раш взял её за руку и крепко сжал, заставив умолкнуть и вскинуть на него взгляд. — Это не ваша вина. Вы были против. Высказали своё мнение как врач. Но вы ещё и солдат, и не могли ослушаться приказа. Не ваша вина, что этот приказ отдал человек, который имеет привычку перекладывать ответственность за свои решения на других.

— Но потом…

— А потом я сам свалял дурака, не обратившись за помощью, — коротко поморщившись, сказал Раш. — Не думал, что последствия могут быть такими серьёзными.

Ти Джей отвела глаза и прикусила губу. Раш тоже умолк. По сути, они оба оказались в сходном положении тогда. Полковник перехватывал инициативу, раздавал приказания, совершенно не разбираясь в предмете и не думая о последствиях. Дискредитировал и Раша, и Ти Джей как специалистов в глазах подчинённых, а потом отступал в сторону, оставляя им всю тяжесть ответственности.

Раша опять зазнобило, и он натянул одеяло повыше. Ти Джей приложила ладонь к его лбу, затем взяла за запястье, считая пульс.

— Вам нужно отдохнуть, — вынесла вердикт она.

Раш попытался улыбнуться, но как раз в этот момент грудную клетку сдавило, словно в невидимых тисках, и вместо улыбки вышла болезненная гримаса. Конни распахнул крылья, тревожно вскрикнув, а Ти Джей склонилась над Рашем, двумя руками придерживая его голову.

— Не бойтесь, это сейчас пройдёт, — заговорила она, плавными движениями массируя ему виски. — Просто дышите. Тихонько. Ничего, сейчас всё пройдёт. Ну, вот видите. Всё хорошо.

Спазм действительно быстро прошёл, но мгновение парализующего страха, когда Раш не мог сделать вдох, совершенно лишило его сил. Конни сочувственно загудел, прижимаясь к его щеке. Ти Джей погладила дракончика и мимоходом так же ласково и успокаивающе коснулась волос Раша.

— Мне нужно… поговорить, — попросил он. — Лучше с Илаем. Передать ему кое-что неотложное.

— Не сейчас, — покачала головой Ти Джей. — Вы же не хотите, чтобы вам стало ещё хуже, верно?

— Это нужно, — вяло повторил Раш. На самом деле он не был уверен, что сумеет сейчас сконцентрироваться и объяснить Илаю, чего от него хочет.

— Я так не считаю, — строго сказала Ти Джей. — Как врач я настоятельно рекомендую вам поспать.

У Раша попросту не было сил спорить, но он никак не мог успокоиться после приступа. Чем бы отвлечься? Не просить же сказку на ночь…

— На самом деле вы ведь не споткнулись, — сказал Раш.

Ти Джей проследила его взгляд и торопливо убрала руку, которой непроизвольно разминала свою ладонь.

— Давно это началось?

— Что? — испуганно переспросила Ти Джей.

— Ну, вы можете не верить, но я тоже принимал участие в поисках лекарства от вашей болезни, — слабо скривил губы Раш. — И знаю её симптомы. Рука онемела. Поэтому поднос упал.

Конни вытянул шею и что-то успокаивающе прощебетал, будто убеждая довериться.

— Я не знаю, как считать, — почти шёпотом сказала Ти Джей. — Сначала это случилось в симуляции. Я… Мне показалось, что никакой Судьбы не было, что мне просто приснился кошмар. Я уехала и… В общем, там всё было очень хорошо. — Она светло улыбнулась сквозь слёзы. — Просто замечательно.

— Он поехал за вами, — утвердительно сказал Раш. Чуть помедлил и добавил: — Отец вашего ребёнка.

— Да, — с облегчением кивнула Ти Джей. — Да, он… Он был из военных, старше меня по званию. И то, из-за чего мы расстались… Знаете, он не всегда был таким. Я… Вы бы видели, с какими горящими глазами о нём рассказывали молодые солдаты! Они были просто влюблены в него. И тогда это казалось вполне заслуженным. Он был им как отец. А я… Конечно, я всё равно сама виновата, ведь…

— Нет, — решительно оборвал её Раш. — В подобном всегда виноват тот, кто не свободен. Его долг был сказать «нет». Он обещал это своей жене. Видимо, с выполнением обещаний у него было туго уже тогда, — криво усмехнулся он.

Ти Джей испуганно смотрела на него, чуть приоткрыв рот и, кажется, задержав дыхание.

— Нет, на Икаре я ничего не заметил, — не дожидаясь вопроса, ответил Раш. — В то время я… не слишком много внимания уделял другим людям, — с горечью признался он. Пальцы правой руки невольно потянулись к отсутствующему кольцу.

Конни издал негромкую трель, словно приветствуя кого-то невидимого, но ни Раш, ни Ти Джей не обратили на это внимания, погрузившись в свои мысли.

— Так это началось в симуляции? — наконец, прервал молчание Раш. Ему опять нужно было срочно отвлечься, поскольку от воспоминаний о Глории сердце опасно зачастило, а на глаза навернулись слёзы.

— Да, — шмыгнув носом, кивнула Ти Джей. — У меня тогда разом… онемели кисти и… — Ти Джей закусила губу и умолкла, качая головой. Раш осторожно сжал её руку в своей. — Я купала… нашу малышку, и… она утонула, — тоненько, еле слышно сказала Ти Джей, глядя в сторону. Длинно, прерывисто всхлипнула и продолжила: — Потом Илай сказал, что программа сделала это специально, чтобы вернуть нас. И я подумала... Мы же были в стазисе, и болезнь… Она не должна была развиваться.

— Но наш сон был слишком реалистичен, — задумчиво проговорил Раш. — Мозг не спал, и для него всё-таки прошло три года. И вы никому об этом не сказали?

Ти Джей покачала головой. Конни перепрыгнул к ней на колени, распахивая крылья и ласково щебеча.

— Что он говорит? — невольно улыбнулась Ти Джей, вытирая слёзы.

— Ну… — двинул бровями Раш. — Я думаю, он напоминает, что вы не будете с этим один на один. Мы что-нибудь придумаем…

Конни перевернулся на спину, подставляя поглаживаниям брюхо, и Ти Джей, отвлекшись на дракончика, не обратила внимания, как резко замолчал Раш.

А он внезапно осознал, что его шансы быть рядом, когда болезнь Ти Джей выйдет на финальную стадию, практически равны нулю. Телфорд не отступится. Накаи неспроста напали на Судьбу. Наверняка он уже сообщил им, что тут скрывается убийца. Теперь накаи будут преследовать их, а Телфорд постарается внушить всем мысль, что проще и выгодней выдать Раша, чем воевать с целой цивилизацией. И, несмотря на все клятвы Янга, вряд ли полковник сумеет что-то противопоставить этому. Особенно если учесть чёртову флэшку…

Заныло повреждённое на чужом корабле плечо. А ведь в смерти Райли он был виновен лишь косвенно. Что помешает Янгу и в этот раз решить, что он заслуживает наказания? И если уже тогда оказалось проще и выгоднее оставить его люшианцам, что удержит от подобного шага теперь, когда он болен и бесполезен?

От этих мыслей Раша бросило в жар, и какое-то время спустя он почувствовал, что лба снова касается что-то прохладное.

— Выпейте это, — попросила Ти Джей.

Раш попытался приоткрыть глаза, вяло удивившись тому, что не помнит, когда успел их закрыть. Но то ли снова выключили свет, то ли у него так помутилось зрение, но он опять почти ничего не видел. По счастью, глотать это не мешало.

— Думаю, все посещения придётся пока отложить, — сказала Ти Джей где-то неподалёку. Её голос звучал виновато, но твёрдо.

— Хорошо. Но мне можно побыть тут?

Раш не слышал, что ответила Ти Джей, однако стул возле кровати вскоре тихонько скрипнул. Конни приветливо поздоровался с визитёром, и Раш хотел что-нибудь съязвить насчёт «все равны, но некоторые равнее», но не успел — провалился в сон.

 

***

— Вы шутите?!

Откровенно говоря, у Янга было ощущение, что Камилла попросту издевается над ним. Сначала убедила его не решать проблему своими, надёжными и проверенными методами, а теперь со скорбным лицом сообщает, что у неё, скорее всего, ничего не выйдет!

— К сожалению, нет, — покачала головой Камилла, пристально наблюдая за выражением лица Янга. — Завтра состоится ещё одно заседание комиссии, но оно уже вряд ли что-то изменит. Действия полковника Телфорда квалифицируются комиссией как ошибка, а не как преступление. За ошибки не судят.

— Если бы не Раш с его козырным тузом в рукаве в виде этой суперсистемы, мы бы погибли, — напомнил Янг.

— Я знаю, — мягко улыбнулась Камилла. — Как он?

— Начал приходить в себя. Вчера вечером стало немного хуже, но ночь прошла спокойно.

— Если понадобится доктор Брайтман или другой специалист, только скажите.

— Хорошо, я передам Ти Джей, — кивнул Янг, подавив желание с раздражением спросить, чем им может помочь доктор Брайтман. Это не ему решать.

Он побарабанил пальцами по столу, мысленно перебирая то, что сообщила ему Камилла.

Почему-то никто из них не думал, что может провалиться главное обвинение — в самовольных действиях, поставивших корабль и экипаж под угрозу. Казалось очевидным, что Телфорд не мог согласовать подобную операцию заранее, слишком спонтанно всё вышло, а его причастность к случившемуся с Эмили не подтвердилась. Но его покровители на Земле сумели повернуть дело так, словно попытка вступить в контакт с накаями была в целом согласована, просто не было оговорено конкретных сроков, и Телфорд воспользовался удобным случаем.

Камилла попыталась сыграть на том, что решение о смене курса необходимо было согласовать со старшим персоналом Судьбы, но и это не удалось. Янг двинул желваками, вспомнив выражение лица Камиллы. Теперь жалеть было поздно, а прежде Янг сам неоднократно выдвигал Илая как полномочного представителя научной группы для Земли, решая вопросы через голову Раша. И теперь это сработало против них, ведь Илай был на мостике и знал об изменении курса.

По всему выходило, что Телфорд принял командование по согласованию с Землёй и работал вместе с научной группой за исключением её руководителя. Янгу оставалось лишь скрипеть зубами, выслушивая язвительные комментарии Камиллы по поводу источника превратного представления о личности этого руководителя. Несколько своевременно извлечённых из архива старых рапортов — и у комиссии не осталось вопросов о причинах отстранения Раша.

Последним гвоздём должен был стать код, заблокировавший управление. Его ввели с консолей капитанского кресла, но доказать, кто именно сидел в нём в тот момент, Телфорд или Илай, оказалось не так просто. Каким-то образом на Земле пронюхали о трениях Илая с экипажем, а это создавало мотив.

— Он чуть не убил Раша, — наконец, сказал Янг. — Неужели и это ничего не значит?

— Значило бы, — вздохнула Камилла, — если бы мы могли доказать, что доктор Раш пострадал в результате действий полковника Телфорда. Но это Раш напал на него и…

— Потому что Дэвид ему угрожал!

— Верно. На записи кино речь идёт о флэшке. И где она сейчас? Может, вы готовы огласить её содержание, чтобы доказать наличие угрозы?

Янг несколько раз моргнул и отвёл взгляд. Чёрт возьми, ну почему он опять кругом виноват? Если бы он вовремя уничтожил эту флэшку, Раш не подставился бы, спасая его задницу. А если бы Янг остался на корабле, то и вообще спасать никого не понадобилось бы.

Внезапная мысль резанула не хуже острого края бумажного листа, вдруг предательски вылезшего из стопки. Что такого сделал Телфорд, чего не делал сам Янг? Если это преступление, кого судить первым?

На его счастье, в этот момент в дверь постучали, и Камилла не успела поинтересоваться, до чего такого он додумался.

— Сэр, Хлоя должна вам кое-что сказать, — выпалил Скотт, едва переступив порог.

— Я вас слушаю, — сказал Янг, отойдя обратно к своему столу и с недоумением разглядывая эту парочку. Хлоя выглядела бледной и взволнованной, а Скотт был сосредоточен и полон мрачной решимости.

— Я не могу в это поверить, но… — запинаясь, начала Хлоя. Оглянулась на Скотта, тот настойчиво кивнул, мол, продолжай. — В общем, я думаю, полковник Телфорд хотел… отдать накаям доктора Раша, — почти шёпотом закончила она.

— Что?!

Камилла вскочила с места, а Янгу пришлось вцепиться в столешницу так, что побелели костяшки. Ещё бы Раш не дёргался! Ну, Дэвид, ну и сволочь!.. Ничего хуже просто нельзя было придумать...

Скотт положил руки Хлое на плечи, коротко сжал и попросил:

— Рассказывай по порядку.

— Я всё думала про это странное сообщение, — теребя рукав своей кофты, пояснила Хлоя. — И про то, что мы слышали. Ну, когда подсматривали за полковником Телфордом и доктором Рашем… Он сказал это до того, понимаете?

— Кто сказал, что сказал и до чего? — азартно сузив глаза, перечислила Камилла.

— Доктор Раш. Он сказал: «Подонок. Ты не посмеешь». А ведь полковник Телфорд достал флэшку после этого…

— Да, это странно, — пробормотала Камилла, бросив быстрый взгляд на Янга.

— Значит, он угрожал чем-то другим, понимаете? — не выдержал Скотт.

— Тогда я подумала про сообщение, — подхватила немного осмелевшая Хлоя. — В языке накаев есть такие… ну, специальные символы. Они как бы невидимые. И ещё их очень легко перепутать. Например, поставить детерминатив «весь род» вместо «многих».

— Полковник Телфорд утверждает, что в сообщении была просьба не стрелять и предложение дружбы людей и накаев, — пожала плечами Камилла.

— Нет, — уверенно мотнула головой Хлоя. — Настолько ошибиться невозможно. В сообщении было предложение передать им убийцу накаев.

— Да, но при чём здесь Раш? — уточнил напряжённо слушавший её объяснения Янг.

— Я почти уверена, что доктор Раш… убил кого-то из накаев, когда мы выбирались с того корабля, — взглянув на Скотта в поисках поддержки, тихо сказала Хлоя. — Возможно, даже не одного. Он не говорил об этом, он вообще мало говорил о том, что там с ним произошло, но…

Янг поморщился. Чёрт возьми, почему он сам об этом не подумал? Даже если Раш сумел найти Хлою и пробраться вместе с ней в отсек истребителей, не встретив никого по пути, был ведь ещё тот накаи, в чьё тело попал Янг! Тот самый, из сознания которого Раш выкачал информацию. Неужели после этого его отпустили бы так просто?

— У него ведь не будет из-за этого неприятностей, сэр? — нахмурился Скотт. — Это же была…

— Самозащита, — кивнул Янг. — Что скажете? — спросил он, обращаясь к Камилле. — Этого хватит, чтобы заставить комиссию пересмотреть свою точку зрения на действия полковника Телфорда?

— Скорее всего, — пожала плечами Камилла, задумчиво теребя свой кулон. — Во всяком случае, стоит попробовать. Но они, вероятно, захотят сами поговорить с доктором Рашем.

— Ни в коем случае, — отрезал Янг. — Пока Раш не поправится, никаких посетителей.

 

***

Проблему Янг услышал ещё из коридора. Обилие резких рычащих звуков подсказывало, что Раш до крайности раздражён. Янг ускорил шаг. Чёрт возьми, если это кто-то с Земли...

— ...не одна из твоих дурацких видеоигр, тут не место соревнованию, кто быстрее пройдёт уровень и получит дополнительные очки, чтобы хвастаться потом перед приятелями. Нам нужно выжить. Мы все работаем над этой общей задачей. В одной команде. Нам нужен этот щит, и мы не можем ждать, пока...

— Но я... Мне может понадобиться язык накаев, раз вы взяли часть теории из их данных, — робко возразил Илай.

— Значит, разберёшься с языком накаев! Ты же хотел принимать в этом участие? И вообще, не делай вид, что тебе впервой копаться в моих наработках...

— Ну, я... В тот раз я думал, что вы... погибли, — промямлил Илай.

— Так сделай вид, что я снова погиб! — в бешенстве выкрикнул Раш.

Илай попятился, затем развернулся, налетел на Янга, чуть не выронил блокноты, пробормотал что-то обиженное, но задерживаться не стал.

— Что шумишь? — как можно более мирным тоном поинтересовался Янг, останавливаясь возле кровати Раша.

Тот даже не удостоил полковника взглядом, упал обратно на подушку и повернулся спиной, натягивая одеяло чуть ли не до самых ушей. Собственно, сказать Янгу пока было нечего. Камилла ещё не вернулась с заседания комиссии, а пустым обещаниям Раш не поверит. Весь его прежний опыт не сулит ничего хорошего.

Весь день Янг только и думал о том, как его успокоить, но так ничего и не надумал. Как убедить Раша, что теперь-то он под защитой? Что никто не отдаст его снова на пытки, даже если это принесёт какие-нибудь немыслимые дивиденды?

Янг стоял молча, заложив руки за спину и до боли сжимая кулаки. Прошло немало времени, прежде чем он заметил, что напряжённая спина Раша мелко вздрагивает. От холода или?.. Янг давно обратил внимание на эту кошачью манеру дока в случае неприятностей и плохого самочувствия забиваться в самый тёмный угол. И теперь он, не раздумывая, поступил именно так, как он поступил бы с диким норовистым котом: осторожно погладил худую спину, готовый отдёрнуть руку при первом же проявлении недовольства.

От этого немого сочувствия Раша затрясло ещё сильнее, Янг различил всхлипы и тут только понял, чего ему не хватает в этой картине — Конни. Не успел он подумать об этом, как дракончик выпорхнул откуда-то из-за спины и тоже кинулся успокаивать дока. Вместе получилось гораздо лучше. Когда Конни умолк, Янг убрал руку, помедлил немного и сел. Почему-то он был уверен, что Раш скоро проснётся.

Так и вышло. Раш перевернулся на спину, как показалось Янгу, с некоторым испугом оглядываясь вокруг.

— Это я, — сказал Янг, почему-то растерявшись. Теперь, когда он знал, что Раш в сознании и слышит его, казавшиеся уже такими простыми и привычными слова вновь не шли с языка.

У Раша чуть приметно дрогнул уголок рта. Янг ждал колкости, но док промолчал. Просто лежал, уставившись в потолок. Янг невольно подумал, как мучительна для Раша ситуация вынужденного безделья. Другой бы на его месте радовался законному поводу как следует отдохнуть. А этот плачет в подушку от ощущения бессилия.

Впрочем, от бессилия ли? Янг вполне отдавал себе отчёт, что никогда не понимал этого человека. О чём он сейчас думает? Какие цели преследует? Чего боится? С Рашем не работали привычные схемы, а правильные и нужные слова оказывались пустыми и ненужными.

— Послушай, Ник… — неожиданно сам для себя сказал Янг. — Я могу что-то для тебя сделать?

На самом деле Янг собирался сказать совсем не то. Заверить Раша, что он в безопасности. Что он не один. Что всё пройдёт. И много ещё чего. Но, едва прозвучали эти слова, как Янг вдруг понял, что случайно сказал именно то, что нужно.

Раш несколько раз моргнул, недоверчиво сощурился, а уголок его рта нервно дёрнулся.

— Напоследок?

Вероятно, Раш пытался съязвить, но вышло просто устало и безнадёжно. Янг тяжело вздохнул. Захотелось сгрести вредного засранца в охапку вместе с одеялом, прижать к себе, переждать возмущение, позволить выплакаться, и держать, держать, пока он не поверит, не почувствует себя в безопасности и не уснёт наконец спокойно. Вместо этого приходилось объясняться словами.

— Если ты об угрозе Телфорда сдать тебя накаям, то этого не будет. Только через мой труп.

Раш тихо фыркнул.

— Не веришь, что я действительно готов тебя защищать, или считаешь, что со мной не так уж сложно справиться? — уточнил Янг. — Надеюсь, ты передал свою работу Илаю не поэтому?

— Мы действительно не можем ждать, — поморщился Раш. — Ещё одной подобной атаки нам не выдержать, а накаи…

— А тебе разве не сказали? — не позволил ему договорить Янг. — Твоя система распознавания сработала и как система наведения. Как только мы дали полную мощность на орудия, от этих двух кораблей ничего не осталось. Раш? Что с тобой?

— Нет, ничего, — хрипло ответил тот. Его взгляд, в противовес словам, лихорадочно метался, а руки беспокойно комкали край одеяла. Конни успокаивающе загудел, и это вывело Раша из транса. — Значит, нас никто не преследует?

— Нет, — подтвердил Янг. — А Камилла сейчас пытается сделать так, чтобы полковник Телфорд никогда больше не появился здесь. Ни в каком виде. Не знаю, получится ли у неё, но одно я могу тебе пообещать точно: он никогда больше не будет замещать меня.

— Это… утешает, — слабо скривил губы Раш, но Янг почувствовал, что эти слова всё же принесли облегчение.

— Если бы ты знал, что нас не преследуют, ты бы не отдал свою работу Илаю?

— Ну… — Раш покусал губу и качнул головой. — Скорее всего, всё равно отдал бы. Я… ещё неизвестно, когда встану на ноги…

— Всё образуется, Ник, — искренне сказал Янг. — Просто не торопись. Тебе нужно выздороветь.

— Вряд ли это возможно.

— Насколько возможно, — не поддался Янг. — Ты нам нужен, Ник. Но именно поэтому нам придётся обходиться без тебя столько, сколько скажут врачи. Я постараюсь присмотреть за твоими, чтобы не лезли пока никуда особо. И если я могу сделать что-то ещё — только скажи.

— Расскажи, что ещё случилось на корабле, пока я был в отключке.

— Завтра, — пообещал Янг.

Раш недовольно хмыкнул и состроил гримасу «я так и знал».

— На сегодня с тебя достаточно.

Янг и так досадовал на себя. Мало Рашу переживаний Ти Джей и стычки с Илаем! Так они следуют рекомендации «никаких волнений»! Под глазами Раша залегли глубокие тени, а вялость движений подсказывала, что сил на новые потрясения у него уже нет.

— Хочешь, я тебе почитаю? — предложил Янг.

— Устав армии Соединённых Штатов? — не удержался от подколки Раш. — Впрочем, сомневаюсь, что ты и его-то знаешь наизусть.

— «Старик рыбачил один на своей лодке в Гольфстриме. Вот уже восемьдесят четыре дня он ходил в море и не поймал ни одной рыбы», — продекламировал Янг. — Пойдёт? Продолжать?

— «Старик и море»? — изумился Раш. — Погоди, уж не хочешь ли ты сказать, что знаешь его наизусть? Целиком?

— Так уж вышло, — усмехнувшись, пожал плечами Янг. — Я тогда был молод и… несколько прямолинеен. Сейчас я думаю, Линда имела в виду, что я забыл какую-нибудь дату, которая казалась ей необычайно важной. Но она сказала, что ей кажется, будто у меня проблемы с памятью, и чтобы доказать ей, что всё у меня в порядке, я выучил наизусть первую попавшуюся книжку. Моё счастье, что это оказалась не «Война и мир».

Раш лишь слабо улыбнулся, и у Янга зародилось подозрение, что док опять смутно воспринимает реальность. Он начал читать, размеренно и негромко, чтобы Раш мог просто слушать его голос, но не вникать в суть произносимых слов. Но с каждым следующим предложением Янг всё отчётливее понимал, что снова вляпался. Он никогда не задумывался о философском смысле случайно заученной вещи. Для него это был всего лишь длинный занудный текст, под который легко заснуть.

А Раш, вопреки ожиданиям, явно слушал. Янг видел отголоски его мыслей в движениях бровей, время от времени прикусываемой губе, напряжённом блеске полузакрытых глаз. Когда старик уговаривал своё тело одуматься, не подводить его, позволить справиться с работой, рука Раша начала непроизвольно комкать одеяло, и Янг накрыл её своей ладонью. Раш чуть скривил губы, однако руку выдёргивать не стал.

Когда же Янг дошёл до того места рассказа, где старик убеждает себя, что ему пришлось убить рыбу, дыхание Раша сбилось, а пальцы под рукой Янга стали ледяными.

— Ник, это была самозащита, — сказал Янг. — Не смей думать об этом иначе. Тебе пришлось это сделать. Если тебе нужно кого-то винить, вини меня. Это был мой долг. А я его не выполнил.

Раш недоверчиво приподнял брови, и Янг мысленно поморщился. Отличный командир, чёрт возьми! Мало того, что Раш гражданский, а с первым убийством часто бывают проблемы даже у бывалых солдат, мало того, что этот разговор происходит только сейчас, так ещё и правильные, искренние слова вдруг звучат странно и не внушают доверия! Эффект Раша.

— Я мог бы… просто вырубить его, — покусав губу, тихо сказал Раш. — Но я… слишком испугался.

— Ты не смог бы рассчитать силу, — покачал головой Янг. — Этому нужно учиться.

Конни протестующе вскрикнул, и оба торопливо прогнали мысль о том, что произошло на чужом корабле. Да, Янг умел рассчитывать силу и остановился вовремя. У него был выбор, убивать или нет.

— Читай дальше, — попросил Раш.

— Ник…

— Пожалуйста.

Янг послушался и продолжил читать. Лицо Раша приобрело странное, какое-то отрешённое выражение. Янгу невыносимо захотелось переписать всё, изменить рассказ так, чтобы попытки старика защитить свою невероятную добычу не были столь бесплодны, но он подозревал, что Раш знает, как заканчивается эта история.

Когда он умолк, Раш ничего не сказал. Янг посидел ещё немного, слушая его ровное дыхание и тихое гудение Конни, затем укрыл дока вторым одеялом. Ти Джей специально не убирала его далеко, поскольку Раша то кидало в жар, то снова начинало знобить. Не заметив никакой реакции, Янг вгляделся пристальнее и обнаружил, что просвета между ресницами больше нет, по всей видимости, Раш уснул.

— Не знаю, снятся ли тебе львы, — тихо сказал Янг, снова садясь рядом и согревая руку Раша в своих. — Но конец этой истории мы перепишем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	20. Визитёры с Земли

На следующий день Янг отправился в медчасть сразу после завтрака. Не требовалось быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять: недомолвки и неведение в случае Раша противопоказаны. Парадокс, но для того, чтобы не волновать, дока следовало держать в курсе событий.

Ти Джей уже была на месте, возилась с лекарствами, деля какой-то порошок на крохотные дозы и пересыпая каждую в отдельный пакетик.

— Доброе утро. Как он?

— Доброе, сэр, — улыбнулась Ти Джей. — Ну, если верить ему на слово, то можно выписывать хоть сейчас. А на деле он всего лишь смог подняться с кровати. Ненадолго, — успокаивающе добавила она.

Янг, не сдержавшись, неодобрительно нахмурился. Нет, он признавал право Ти Джей решать врачебные вопросы по своему усмотрению, но при этом никак не мог выкинуть из головы предостережения доктора Брайтман. Слишком уж страшные картины она нарисовала.

— Постельный режим не подразумевает, что ему вообще нельзя вставать, — мягко пояснила Ти Джей. — Просто пока приходится делать это очень медленно и осторожно. Он всего лишь дошёл до туалета и обратно. Был очень горд этим, — снова улыбнулась она.

— Я понял, — кивнул Янг. — А как ты сама?

— Я? Всё в порядке, сэр.

Лёгкое недоумение казалось совершенно естественным. Если бы не подслушанный накануне разговор, Янг ничего и не заподозрил бы. Ти Джей словно невзначай отвернулась, перекладывая пакетики с лекарствами и бинтами. Откровенничать она явно не собиралась, и ему пришлось смириться.

Однако к ширме, скрывающей койку Раша, Янг подходил уже с тяжёлым предчувствием неудачи. Его вина перед Ти Джей не сравнится с тем, как он виноват перед доком. С какой стати Раш начнёт ему доверять, раз уж Ти Джей не может?

Конни приветливо поздоровался, когда Янг ещё даже не показался из-за ширмы. Он подошёл к кровати, кивнул в ответ на внимательный взгляд двух пар глаз и вдруг подумал, как же Раш похож на своего питомца. И не только потому, что в карих глазах Раша порой мелькают такие же солнечные искры, как и на коричневой шкурке Конни. Сходство было глубже. На Янга сейчас смотрели два равно непостижимых существа, пусть одно из них было сказочным драконом из далёкой галактики, а другое выглядело как обычный человек.

— Я слышал, тебе лучше, — сказал он, опускаясь на стул.

— Не беспокойся, лейтенант Йохансен уже объяснила мне, что радоваться рано. Раз десять повторила, как минимум, — углом рта улыбнулся Раш.

— Ты здорово нас напугал, — признался Янг. — Ты хоть понимаешь, что едва не погиб?

Раш чуть заметно поморщился, и Янг даже без помощи Конни ощутил волну скепсиса. Кажется, разговор вновь пошёл куда-то не туда, но на этот раз отступать полковник не стал.

— Ты можешь не верить, но я искренне сожалею, — опираясь локтями на колени и опустив взгляд, сказал он. — И не только о том, что твоя жизнь подвергалась опасности из-за моих действий. Я… я сделаю всё, чтобы это не повторилось.

Брови Раша приподнялись и опустились, губы дрогнули, но он так ничего и не сказал вслух.

— Считаешь, я не смогу защитить тебя от Телфорда? — прямо спросил Янг.

— От Телфорда — возможно, — вздохнув, неохотно ответил Раш. — Но если тебе прикажут с Земли…

— Чушь!

— Даже если это будет способ вернуть всех домой? — скривил губы Раш.

— Всех — это значит и тебя тоже, — спокойно выдержал его испытующий взгляд Янг. — Мы не бросаем своих. Кстати, ты не забыл, что теперь мы все в одной лодке? Как думаешь, сколько накаев было на тех двух кораблях, которые мы расстреляли?

Раш несколько раз моргнул, нервно облизнул губы и тяжело перевёл дыхание.

— Да, об этом я как-то не подумал, — пробормотал он.

Однако, вопреки ожиданиям Янга, видимого облегчения это соображение не принесло. Наоборот, Раш как будто ещё больше замкнулся. Его взгляд блуждал по потолку, а пальцы нервно мяли ворот пижамы.

— Знаешь, в последнее время я много думал, — неторопливо сказал Янг. — И мне кажется, я могу понять некоторые твои действия, которые раньше выглядели… В общем, из-за которых у нас с тобой были… трения. Ты видишь больше, это факт. И мне нужно знать, что ты видишь. Я… Что ещё мне сделать, чтобы у тебя не возникало необходимости скрытничать? Или… — Он двинул желваками и до боли стиснул переплетённые пальцы, но заставил себя произнести: — Или ты уже никогда не сможешь мне доверять?

Больше всего в этот момент Янг боялся, что Раш рассмеётся ему в лицо. Доверять? Ему? После всего, что было?

— Хемингуэй однажды сказал, что лучший способ узнать, можно ли доверять человеку, — это довериться ему, — тихо проговорил Раш.

— И ты… дашь мне ещё один шанс? — уточнил Янг, стараясь не выдать вспыхнувшую надежду.

Конни вдруг перепорхнул на его плечо, прощебетал что-то ободряющее и потёрся о щёку. Раш чуть насмешливо улыбался, наблюдая за ними.

— Конни утверждает, что стоит попробовать, — сказал он, когда дракончик вернулся и так же приласкался к нему.

— Тогда, может, поделишься, что тебя беспокоит? О чём ты не мог мне сказать? — осторожно попросил Янг.

— Хм… Я…

— Сюда, сэр.

Янг мысленно чертыхнулся. Как же не вовремя! Однако вошедшая в сопровождении какого-то рядового Камилла улыбалась так искренне и радостно, что у него не мелькнуло даже опасения, будто этот визитёр нежелателен.

— Генерал О’Нилл, — представила его Камилла, и Янг торопливо вскочил и вытянулся.

— Вольно, — махнул рукой О’Нилл. — А вы лежите, лежите, Николас, — торопливо добавил он в сторону попытавшегося приподняться Раша. — Такой, значит, у вас зверёк…

Конни тоже с любопытством разглядывал генерала, поворачивая голову то на один бок, то на другой. Потом сложил крылья и устроился на подушке, свернувшись возле плеча Раша. Янг окончательно расслабился. Раз дракончик так себя ведёт, Рашу точно ничего не грозит. Да и Камилла просто сияет, не похоже это на обещанный допрос, на который, кстати, разрешения он не давал.

— Доктор Раш, — откашлявшись, начал О’Нилл, — я прибыл сюда, чтобы от имени руководства проекта Звёздных Врат принести извинения вам и всему экипажу Судьбы за действия полковника Телфорда.

Раш часто заморгал, а Янг задержал дыхание, не веря своим ушам. Камилла тихо рассмеялась, довольная произведённым эффектом.

— От себя лично хочу добавить, — покачавшись с носка на пятку и обратно, сказал О’Нилл, — мне жаль, что я так поздно вмешался в это дело. Когда уже дошло до… — Он досадливо крякнул и движением подбородка указал на Раша, видимо, подразумевая его нахождение на больничной койке.

— Но теперь вы вмешались? — переспросил Раш, сузив глаза.

— Ну, я попросил одного знакомого… полковник Митчелл, кажется, вы его не знаете? Так вот, у него есть некоторые зацепки в люшианском альянсе. И я попросил его кое-что разузнать для меня, — выразительно двинул бровями О’Нилл. — В результате несколько высокопоставленных шишек слетели со своих тёплых мест.

— И тут же выяснилось, что о разрешении на скоропалительный контакт со столь высокоразвитой цивилизацией речь не шла, — подхватила Камилла. — А действия полковника Телфорда оказались самовольной и преступной халатностью.

— К тому же всплыли некоторые его старые грешки, — продолжил О’Нилл. — В общем, теперь его ждёт трибунал. Не знаю, чем для него это закончится, разжалованием или чем похуже, но из проекта Звёздных Врат полковник Телфорд в любом случае исключён окончательно и бесповоротно.

Раш с трудом сглотнул и прикрыл глаза, вдавливая затылок в подушку. Конни забеспокоился, а Янг, отметив заблестевшую в уголках глаз влагу и участившееся дыхание дока, позвал Ти Джей.

О’Нилл посторонился, пропуская её, но не сводя сочувственного взгляда с Раша. Лицо Камиллы стало виноватым, и Янг успокаивающе похлопал её по плечу. Такую новость нужно было сообщить немедля, даже с риском вызвать временное ухудшение.

— Ничего страшного, — заверила всех Ти Джей, быстро осмотрев Раша. Размешала в кружке какой-то порошок, дала ему выпить. — Ещё пять минут, и дайте ему отдохнуть, — попросила она.

— Я в порядке, — привычно попытался запротестовать Раш, но Ти Джей строго глянула на Янга, и тот понимающе кивнул.

— Да мы, собственно, почти закончили, — заторопился О’Нилл. — Подробности передаст мисс Рэй. Я только хотел ещё спросить… В качестве… кхм… личного извинения я собирался отпустить к вам Дэниела на неделю-другую. Он давно рвётся изучить этот ваш… клингонский…

— Накайский, — со слабой улыбкой поправил Раш.

— О, точно, — состроил гримасу О’Нилл. — У Дэниела довольно обширная практика по изучению внеземных языков, да и опыт использования коммуникационных камней имеется… Вы не возражаете?

— Я буду очень признателен, — заверил Раш. Провёл рукой по лицу, пытаясь незаметно потереть висок. — Доктор Джексон — выдающийся лингвист, и его помощь сейчас просто бесценна.

— Прекрасно, — О’Нилл с хлопком соединил ладони и потёр их друг о друга. — Что ж… Отдыхайте, Николас, выздоравливайте. Мы постараемся оказать вам всяческую поддержку. Да, Эверетт, — уже развернувшись к выходу, вдруг доверительно попросил он, — присматривай тут за моим Дэниелом, хорошо? А то он тоже так и норовит каждое приключение в другой галактике закончить на больничной койке…

Янг ошарашенно кивнул, и О’Нилл в сопровождении Камиллы удалился.

— Что ж… Вот такие дела, — протянул Янг, снова усаживаясь возле кровати.

Раш молчал, глядя в потолок, но Янгу показалось, что в его позе появилась какая-то расслабленность.

— Константа — Проводник, — лизнув губы, неожиданно сказал Раш. — Тот самый Проводник, которого искала экспедиция накаев. Ну, те дикари, на которых мы наткнулись, помнишь? Он — важная часть какой-то накайской легенды. Или пророчества… В общем, накаи многое за него отдадут. И простят.

— Почему ты не мог мне это сказать? — помолчав, всё же спросил Янг. — Неужели ты думал, что я…

— Нет, — перебил его Раш. — Не думал. Но ты доложил бы на Землю. А там…

— Если ты считаешь, что не надо…

— То ты не доложишь? — фыркнул Раш.

— Нет, — твёрдо сказал Янг. Конечно, раньше он потребовал бы каких-то оснований для этого. Но не теперь. Теперь это казалось столь незначительной мелкой уступкой, что и говорить не о чем. — Это всё?

— Мне пришлось замкнуть напрямую…

— …систему распознавания, — не дал ему закончить Янг. — И это нас спасло.

— Да, но… — Раш поморщился. — Мы не сможем её отключить, не отключив систему вооружения.

— Ничего, потерпим месяц без шаттла. Или всё серьёзнее?

— Я… не знаю, — признался Раш. Его лицо дрогнуло. — Я торопился и…

— Это подождёт, — решил Янг. — Через месяц сам посмотришь и решишь.

— Через месяц… — повторил Раш, словно пытаясь свыкнуться с этой мыслью.

— Да, всего лишь месяц, — кивнул Янг. — Всё будет в порядке, Ник, я обещаю, — добавил он тоном подростка, выпрашивающего у отца машину на один вечер и обещающего вернуть её не только без единой царапины, но и без мусора в салоне.

Раш слабо усмехнулся. Он как-то странно моргал, и Янг не сразу понял, что у него попросту закрываются глаза, а он зачем-то сопротивляется.

— Спи, Ник, — попросил Янг. — Всё наладится, вот увидишь.

 

***

Джексон прибыл в тот же день к вечеру и оказался таким разговорчивым и улыбчивым, что успел утомить Янга ещё до лифта. Обменяли его с Варро — Янг подозревал, что неспроста; похоже, О’Нилл вцепился в люшианский альянс всерьёз — и, глядя на благожелательную физиономию Джексона, Янг подумал, что завтра у здоровяка-люшианца будут болеть непривычные к такой нагрузке лицевые мышцы. По дороге к медчасти Джексон успел раз двадцать повторить, какой уникальный шанс ему выпал, каждый раз с новыми подробностями.

— Видите ли, полковник, до сих пор у нас никогда не было полной уверенности, что чужой язык не является родственным какому-либо из земных языков. Гоа’улды правили в Древнем Египте, асгарды оказали несомненное влияние на скандинавские культуры, про альтеран вообще говорить не приходится. Теперь же, с находкой доктора Раша, у нас появилась возможность провести абсолютно чистый эксперимент! Наконец-то мы сможем выяснить, чего на самом деле стоят наши методы расшифровки.

— Я понял, — кивнул Янг.

Нет, он определённо предпочитал вариант Раша! Пусть кому-то док показался бы угрюмым и неприветливым, но Янг мог наблюдать за его работой часами. Сосредоточенное лицо, посадка как у пианиста, то летающие, то замирающие над кнопками пальцы... Это было что-то вдохновенное, словно Раш исполнял какую-то лишь ему слышную музыку.

А если бы он вот так же трещал без умолку и беспрестанно улыбался? Ужас! Нет уж, каждому — своё. Тут Янг вспомнил, как О’Нилл произнёс это «мой Дэниел». Сможет ли и он когда-нибудь с таким же чувством сказать «мой доктор Раш»? Или даже «мой Ник»? Чёрт возьми, а ведь ему уже знакомо это чувство, просто он пока не решается облечь его в простые слова: «присмотрите тут за моим Ником»…

— Он ещё спит, — покачала головой Ти Джей, поднимаясь им навстречу.

Янг всё же заглянул за ширму. Свет там был погашен, но он сумел разглядеть, что Раш за время сна перевернулся на бок и закутался в одеяло. Конни не спал, его глаза слегка фосфоресцировали в темноте, и Янг торопливо отступил назад, пока дракончик не решил поздороваться.

— Я понимаю, что перед началом работы с ещё не расшифрованным массивом необходимо пообщаться с доктором Рашем, — озабоченно сдвинув брови, сказал Джексон. — Но мне не хотелось бы терять время впустую. И так Джек обещал мне всего две недели, а дальше как карта ляжет. Если он успеет провернуть, что задумал… Может, есть какие-то общедоступные данные?

— Конечно, — с облегчением согласился Янг. — Идёмте. Хлоя вам всё покажет. Она работала вместе с Рашем над расшифровкой, и что-то они уже перевели. Вам это интересно?

— Разумеется, — закивал Джексон.

 

***

На планету Янг решил не идти, отправил Скотта и Джеймс. Объяснить своё решение он не смог бы, но никто и не спрашивал. А к Янгу вдруг вернулось уже почти забытое чувство: так будет правильно, и точка. Когда-то именно оно вело его по жизни и, собственно, никогда не подводило. Кроме одного раза. Но этот раз Янг не мог забыть, и с тех пор пытался решать не по наитию, а разумно, взвешивая все «за» и «против». Правда, ничего хорошего из этого «разумно» так и не вышло. Возможно, настало время вернуться к старому способу.

Высадка сопровождалась небольшим конфликтом. Волкер хотел провести испытание найденного аппарата немедленно, как только у них на руках будет первый образец породы, но Янг с этим не согласился.

— А если ваши расчёты неверны? — спросил он.

— Мы пересчитали трижды, — отмахнулся Волкер.

— И всё же, — упёрся Янг. — Вдруг что-то пойдёт не так?

— Чего вы от меня хотите, гарантий? Я их дать не могу!

— Понимаю, — терпеливо кивнул Янг. — Но прежде чем разрешить вам это испытание, я должен знать, каков запасной план.

— Вы хуже Раша, ей-богу, — буркнул Волкер. Однако задумался. — Может, сделать отвод на Врата? — спросил он у Броди.

— Не-не-не, только начинённой наквадахом бомбы нам тут не хватало! — замотал головой Илай.

Броди согласно покивал.

— Что у нас ещё достаточно энергоёмкое? — почесал в затылке Волкер.

— Оружейная система, — тут же ответил Илай. — Вот только… Наверное, не стоит ею пользоваться тут. Лучше отлететь куда-нибудь, где нет ничего поблизости. Тогда пустим энергию в накопители, а если их не хватит, будем пулять в белый свет, пока не сбросим излишки.

На том и порешили. Скотт со своей группой отправился искать пресную воду, которой по-прежнему не хватало, а сапёры под руководством Джеймс взорвали выбранную Волкером скалу и начали переправлять породу на Судьбу. Илай с головой зарылся в базу данных, пытаясь отыскать документацию по расщепителю. Янг посмотрел на плывущие по экрану символы, пожелал Илаю удачных поисков и решительно зашагал прочь. Пожалуй, стоит взять пример с генерала и воспользоваться случаем на полную катушку.

Джексон его просьбе не удивился. Ну, или очень достоверно сделал вид, что ни капли не удивлён. Казалось, его больше поражает, как Янг мог командовать кораблём, не зная Древнего. За выполнением «домашнего задания» его и застукала Камилла. Янг торопливо убрал в папку исписанные символами листы, сделал непроницаемое лицо и сухо поинтересовался причиной визита.

— Я хотела бы согласовать график использования коммуникационных камней, — сказала Камилла. Её глаза блестели еле сдерживаемым любопытством, но Янг никак не показывал, что замечает это. — Доктор Джексон пробудет у нас пару недель как минимум, один из камней мы, как обычно, оставляем на экстренный случай. Можем ли мы задействовать остальные три?

— Два, — поправил Янг. — Мы вызвали специалиста по сверхсветовым двигателям, а у рядового Торреса прервался отпуск.

— Хорошо, — кивнула Камилла. — Значит, два.

— И для чего они понадобились?

— Люди устают от своей ненужности. Дежурить по кухне и мыть полы одинаково скучно и на заштатной базе, и на древнем космическом корабле. Понятно, что за пару недель нельзя освоить физику на таком уровне, чтобы присоединиться к научной группе. Зато теперь у нас есть, к примеру, аппарат по производству ткани. Мы могли бы шить одежду и прочее необходимое. Я поговорила с людьми, и многие изъявили желание пройти какие-нибудь ускоренные курсы, чтобы заниматься чем-то полезным здесь. Генерал О’Нилл обещал нам организовать всё со своей стороны. Это прекрасно, что вы умеете штопать носки, но разве это подходящее занятие для капитана? — лукаво глянула на него Камилла.

Со всеми этими делами в медчасть Янг наведался лишь ближе к вечеру. От вида пустой койки его чуть удар не хватил, но спросить было некого — Ти Джей тоже нигде не было видно.

Янг рванул из чехла рацию, но тут из коридора послышалось знакомое посвистывание. Раш двигался очень медленно и осторожно, заметно прихрамывая и опираясь одной рукой на стену, а другой — на Ти Джей. Конни устроился на её плече. Каждый второй шаг Раша сопровождался странным глухим цоканьем. Разглядев на ноге дока совместное творение Броди и Хлои, Янг улыбнулся. Надо им передать, что пригодился их фиксатор всё-таки.

Судя по чистым и ещё влажным волосам Раша, на этот раз они с Ти Джей отважились дойти до душевых. Слишком сосредоточенный взгляд, направленный прямо перед собой, выдавал, что это путешествие далось Рашу не так легко, как хотелось бы. Он прошёл мимо полковника, казалось, даже не заметив его.

До койки было всего несколько метров, которые нужно было преодолеть, не опираясь на стену, но уже через несколько шагов док пошатнулся и взмахнул свободной рукой. Янг непроизвольно рванулся поддержать его, Раш столь же непроизвольно оглянулся — и Янг едва успел его подхватить. Сознания док не потерял, поднялся и оставшийся путь до койки упрямо проделал на своих ногах, сдавленно ругаясь сквозь зубы.

— От резких движений у него кружится голова. Не делайте так больше, сэр, — тихо попросила Ти Джей, и Янг молча кивнул.

Раш неловко боком повалился на койку и закрыл глаза. Ти Джей помогла ему перевернуться на спину и укрыться одеялом. Янг постоял рядом, наблюдая, как устраивается на подушке Конни, как постепенно выравнивается дыхание Раша и разглаживается собравшаяся между бровей складка. Принятое вчера решение держать дока в курсе подразумевало, что сейчас нужно сесть и рассказать Рашу о текущих делах. Но то самое новое-старое внутреннее чувство правильности было против.

— Я приду завтра, — негромко сказал Янг. — Отдыхай.

 

***

Все предосторожности оказались излишними, но Янг и бровью не повёл, будто и не слыша ни многозначительных вздохов, ни ехидных комментариев украдкой.

Изоляция у расщепителя сработала прекрасно, рядом с ним можно было работать и без скафандров, реакция прошла по плану, передав в накопители небольшую порцию энергии. А вот куда делись элементы, в которые должна была превратиться порода, Волкер и Броди не поняли. Но не испарился же этот кусок скалы? Оставив их докапываться до сути, Янг отправился в медчасть.

— Как ты? — спросил он, усаживаясь возле койки Раша.

Тот неопределённо пожал плечами, словно говоря: лежу, как видишь. Янг на миг сузил глаза, но чувство какой-то неправильности было слишком мимолётным. Что-то было не так, но что? Не найдя ответа, Янг неторопливо начал рассказывать о событиях последних двух дней.

— Да, доктор Джексон заходил сюда, — кивнул Раш. — Он даже после поверхностного знакомства с языком накаев подтвердил как лингвист, что в сообщении… Телфорда не могло быть такого смысла, как тот утверждает.

Янг отметил крохотную заминку перед фамилией Телфорда. Как будто Раш собирался произнести звание, но передумал. Смириться с этим знанием было непросто, но Янг тоже понимал: свидетельство доктора Джексона окончательно переводит поступок Телфорда из разряда трагической ошибки в разряд преступления.

— Он прибыл только за этим? — мрачно уточнил Янг.

— Что? Нет, — качнул головой Раш. — Он собирается опробовать на накайском какие-то там методики… Если честно, я понял едва ли половину из того, что он мне говорил, — с усмешкой признался он. — Думаю, теперь дело пойдёт намного быстрее, чем если бы этим занимался я сам.

Горечь, едва заметно прозвучавшая в последних словах, насторожила Янга, но придумать, как сформулировать вопрос, он не успел.

— Что там с расщепителем? — излишне бодро, словно уходя от неприятной темы, поинтересовался Раш. — Вы ведь уже провели испытания, я правильно понял?

— Да, — кивнул Янг. — Доктор Волкер говорит, для полной зарядки накопителей нужно пропустить через расщепитель тонн пять породы. Ну и что-то там про энергоёмкость и погрешности, это ты сам с ним обсудишь.

Он скорчил жалобную физиономию, мол, все эти ваши научные штучки не для слабых мозгов обычного вояки, но по лицу Раша скользнула лишь тень вежливой улыбки.

— Скорее всего, у нас есть синтезатор, — помолчав, озвучил Раш итог своих раздумий.

— Ну, там же ещё секции, к которым пока нет доступа. На следующей остановке заварим очередную пробоину и…

— Доктор Раш, вы не спите?

— К вам можно?

Хлоя и Волкер выпалили это одновременно, причём уже после того, как ввалились в отгороженный ширмой закуток. Запыхались они так, словно всю дорогу бежали бегом. Сделав вид, что не замечают осуждающего взгляда полковника, они так же наперебой продолжили:

— Доктор Раш, вы помните те слова в легенде о Звёздных Рыбаках? — спросила Хлоя. — «В свои сети ловят они крупицы звёздного света». Это про нас!

— Но это не про способность заряжаться от звёзд! — добавил Волкер. — Мы искали, куда расщепитель переправил элементы породы, и нашли…

— Целый склад! — Хлоя чуть ли не подпрыгивала на месте. — Почти вся таблица Менделеева!

— А может и вся, мы же не просмотрели список до конца, он просто огромный. Оказалось, что хранилища неплохо так заполнены. Самые редкие элементы!.. — Волкер взмахнул руками, будто пытаясь изобразить что-то фантастическое. — Вы же знаете, что космос — это не совсем пустое пространство? Частицы вещества слишком разрежены, но их концентрация отнюдь не равна нулю. Так вот, Судьба их ловит! Представляете?

— В сети? — усмехнулся Янг.

— Зря смеётесь, — многозначительно поднял брови Волкер. — По технике это чем-то похоже. Просто наша сеть — силовая. Когда мы переходим на сверхсветовую скорость, Судьба выпускает её и буквально процеживает пространство. Представляете, сколько световых лет она уже отмахала? Даже при тех концентрациях вещества, которые характерны для вакуума, запас получился немаленький.

— В свои сети ловят они крупицы звёздного света, — задумчиво повторил Раш. — Значит, Звёздные Рыбаки…

— Ну, мы пойдём? — вдруг смутилась Хлоя.

— Да, мы… — Волкер боком отступил назад.

Никто не стал их удерживать. Раш снова перевёл взгляд на потолок, и Янг вдруг понял, что же казалось ему неправильным. Слишком пассивный. Равнодушный. Нет, если им не придётся силой удерживать Раша на больничной койке, чего Янг втайне опасался, это только радует, но…

Такую покорную отстранённость Янг уже видел. В симуляции Раш вот так же лежал и глядел в потолок. Правда, сейчас док явно о чём-то думал, на лице едва заметно сменялись разные эмоции, зато руки неподвижно и как-то угнетающе расслабленно лежали поверх одеяла. Как будто Раш сдался.

Если бы это произошло на красной планете, Янг праздновал бы победу. Упрямство и научная одержимость Раша тогда представлялись ему досадной помехой. Из-за них приходилось лишаться высококлассного специалиста. Но эта помеха, как выяснилось позже, была только вершиной айсберга. А сам айсберг — невероятная внутренняя сила, которая не могла не вызывать уважения.

Не только при первом знакомстве, но и проработав вместе больше полугода, Янг не употребил бы эпитета «сильный» для описания своего впечатления о Раше. Учёный хлюпик, как есть. Маленький, тощий, волосы длинные, запястья тонкие, очки опять же. Вот только потом этот хлюпик выдержал такое, что не всякому здоровому мужику под силу. Да, он кричал и плакал под пытками у люшианцев, до черноты перед глазами боялся в плену у накаев, еле держался на ногах после марш-броска по пустыне. Но ведь не сдался, зараза!

И Янг теперь уже, задним числом вспоминая его слова о том, что друзьями они никогда не были, мог только пожалеть об этом. Ну, и ещё испугаться. Неужели он опоздал? Не с дружбой, нет. С защитой. Раньше он был обязан защищать Раша по долгу службы, но не сделал этого, а теперь, когда он готов со всем рвением выполнять эту обязанность, неужели окажется поздно?

Почему? Почему Раш сдался теперь?

— О чём думаешь?

Янг спросил это негромко, но Раш всё равно слегка вздрогнул. Глубоко вздохнул, словно просыпаясь, покосился на Янга.

— Тебя не касается.

Даже это он ухитрился сказать без привычной язвительности! Янг нахмурился и перевёл взгляд на Конни, словно спрашивая у него совета. Но дракончик насмешливо фыркнул и свернулся клубком.

— А ты решил, что теперь сможешь лазить мне в голову, когда заблагорассудится? Или считаешь, что я обязан тебе всё докладывать?

— Я беспокоюсь о тебе. — Раш фыркнул в точности как Конни, и Янг быстро добавил: — Но это, разумеется, ни к чему тебя не обязывает. Конечно, если это касается только тебя лично… И я не должен об этом знать, как командир корабля…

Раш страдальчески поморщился, облизал губы и тяжело вздохнул. От попыток догадаться у Янга заломило затылок. Как же не вовремя забастовал дракончик! Ти Джей предупредила, что наступает самый опасный этап, когда Раш уже в состоянии вставать, но позволять ему что-либо делать нельзя ни в коем случае. Но это должно бы взбесить дока, а не вызвать апатию…

— Ник, что с тобой творится? — осторожно спросил Янг, признавая своё поражение. — Я о чём-то не знаю? Мы не сможем уйти в этот прыжок?

— О, мы сможем! — с резким, неприятным смешком вдруг ответил Раш. — Пропустим и эту галактику, и к чертям накаев с их знаниями и легендами, и вообще все загадки мироздания!.. — Он снова поморщился, словно ощутив бесполезность произносимых слов, и отвернулся, раздражённым рывком натягивая одеяло.

— Погоди, — опешил Янг. — Ты хочешь… Нет, погоди, я не понял. Ты что, сам собирался вступить с накаями в контакт? Раш?

Тут он снова вспомнил, как горели глаза дока, когда он говорил это «шанс завязать торговлю, обмен знаниями, информацией»… Неужели он до сих пор не расстался с этой идеей?

— Чёрт возьми, Раш, ты забыл, как они с тобой обращались? Как с животным! Нет, хуже!

— Да мы для них животные и есть, — хрипло проговорил Раш. — Наглые обезьяны с гранатой, перекрывшие путь к одной из величайших загадок Вселенной.

Янг двинул желваками. Интересно, а он сам с точки зрения Раша такая же «наглая обезьяна с гранатой»?

— Которые не годятся для этой работы и сами это видят, но не хотят признать? — хмыкнул Янг.

Спина Раша вздрогнула, но он так и не повернулся. Янг нервно усмехнулся. Ну вот, на месте знаменитое упрямство дока, а он переживал… Зачем ему понадобился этот контакт? Кусочки паззла? А если накаи окажутся не такими разумными, как надеется Раш? Животные иногда бывают справедливее и милосерднее людей.

— Ник… — Янг осторожно погладил его по плечу, по спине. — Расскажи мне об этих накаях. Что ты узнал?

— В смысле? — Раш развернулся на спину, заставив Янга убрать руку, и настороженно сузил глаза.

Янг потёр затылок, отчаянно пытаясь собрать рассыпающиеся мысли во что-то связное. Почему он решил, что Раш узнал что-то про накаев? Потому что он почти оправдывает их непростительное поведение? Возможно, это не оправдание, а такая же готовность дать второй шанс, как и в случае с ним самим. Тогда почему? Да чёрт его знает, почему! Решил, и всё…

— А что, я не прав?

У Раша как-то болезненно дрогнуло лицо и слегка участилось дыхание.

— Я не упрекаю, — напомнил Янг. — Я… прошу. Я не смогу учитывать твои интересы, Ник, если ты ничего не расскажешь.

— Да нечего особенно рассказывать. — Раш лизнул губы, отводя взгляд. — У накаев существует легенда. О Звёздных Рыбаках. О нас, как выяснилось. Я не знаю, как это возможно. То есть я думал, накаи контактировали с… нашими двойниками. С датировкой мы могли и ошибиться, у них совершенно другая система отсчёта времени. Сезон штормов не обязательно раз в год, да и период обращения их планеты неизвестен. Но…

— Наши двойники не знали о сетях, — кивнул Янг, вспомнив визит Волкера и Хлои. Загадка, вот что манило Раша. Мог бы догадаться.

— В легенде говорится о грядущей встрече Звёздных Рыбаков и накаев.

— Но ведь мы уже встречались?

— Там упоминается Проводник. — Раш рассеянно погладил дракончика, и тот ответил довольным гудением.

— Ясно.

Янг помолчал, пристально глядя на Раша. Тот снова глядел в потолок, но от напряжённого ожидания, казалось, вибрировал воздух. Идея контакта с накаями Янгу не нравилась. Допустим, не обязательно пускать их на свой корабль, ставя под угрозу экипаж. Но как защитить того, кто пойдёт на контакт? Несложно ведь догадаться, кто это будет. А если в этот раз Раш решит, что лучше умереть под пыткой, но не приводить захватчиков на Судьбу?

— Один ты туда не пойдёшь, это раз, — сказал Янг. — Работать тебе пока нельзя, поэтому мы продолжаем готовиться к долгому прыжку, это два. Сколько там до центрального скопления накаев, год? Вот, значит, у тебя есть год, чтобы придумать, как это сделать и уцелеть. Тебе в первую очередь уцелеть, понял?

Казалось, Раш боится произнести хоть слово, чтобы не разрушить мираж. Янг открыл рот, чтобы напомнить, что он обещал, теперь всё будет иначе, он не обманет доверия, — и захлопнул его. Вместо этого взял Раша за руку и легонько сжал, согревая ледяные пальцы. Раш неуверенно улыбнулся углом рта и, наконец, кивнул.

— Вот и договорились, — заключил Янг. Раш сделал движение, будто собирался забрать руку, но Янг не выпустил её. — Ну что ж… — нарочито легкомысленным тоном продолжил он. — Наизусть ничего достойного внимания я больше не знаю, но… Ты когда-нибудь мечтал о полётах? Не о таких вот, к далёким галактикам, конечно. Я имею в виду обычные полёты. Знаешь, ты много потерял. Я помню, как ещё совсем сопляком… У моего отца был «плимут-барракуда» семидесятого года, зверь-машина, за шесть секунд брала разгон до сотни. Так вот, я вставал на сиденье, закрывал глаза из-за бьющего в лицо ветра и представлял, что лечу…


	21. Р-поле

— Илай, как у тебя продвигаются дела со щитами?

— Эээ… Со щитами? Ну, всё нормально, щиты на ста процентах, — быстро сказал Илай.

Броди и Волкер многозначительно переглянулись.

— Пожалуй, пора перекусить, — вдруг засобирался Волкер. — Ты идёшь?

Даже если бы полковник ничего не подозревал, такое поведение заставило бы его насторожиться. Янг не стал их останавливать, только проводил взглядом и тяжело вздохнул.

Был бы на его месте Раш, он наверняка заметил бы проблему раньше. Но док лишь сегодня утром наконец поинтересовался, не перегружают ли Илая повседневной работой. Оказывается, за эти дни Илай ни разу не появился в медчасти, хотя там успела перебывать вся остальная научная группа. К тому же Янг не припоминал блокнотов Раша у Илая в руках, да и интереса к накайскому что-то не замечал.

Сам Янг продолжал ежедневно заниматься Древним. Вмешиваться в управление он пока не рискнул бы, но сообщения, вспыхивающие на экранах консолей, становились всё понятнее. И это давало какую-то новую спокойную уверенность.

— Значит, ты уже разобрался с тем, что передал тебе доктор Раш? — прищурился Янг. Илай заёрзал в кресле, делая вид, что никак не может оторваться от происходящего на консоли. — Может, — в тоне полковника появились угрожающие нотки, — ты уже и все тесты прогнал?

— Ну, знаете! — отчаянно покраснев, вспылил Илай. — Я, между прочим, не доктор физико-математических наук! И если вы думаете, что я могу всё, что может он, причём одной левой… Я не гожусь, ясно? Пусть ищет себе нового падавана…

— А доктор Волкер…

— …тоже ничерта не понимает, прикиньте! Говорит, с точки зрения современной физики это полный бред.

Янг несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь быстро определить линию поведения. Может, Раш решил проучить Илая таким образом? А Волкер просто нашёл предлог, чтобы отказать в помощи? Нет, вряд ли…

— Тогда почему бы не спросить самого Раша?

— Он же сказал мне считать, что он умер, — мрачно буркнул Илай. — Значит, чтобы не спрашивал ничего, разбирался сам…

— Илай… — Янг не смог удержаться от горькой усмешки. Какой же он ещё мальчишка! Неужели не видел, что Раш в тот момент был на грани истерики? — Я уверен, что доктор Раш просто… немного погорячился. Он вовсе не имел в виду, что ты не должен спрашивать.

— Ему всё равно нельзя работать.

Илай явно колебался, но теперь Янгу казалось, что его останавливает скорее нежелание признавать своё поражение, чем беспокойство о здоровье Раша.

— Нельзя, — согласился Янг. — Но я и не предлагаю позвать его в математический коридор и заставить читать лекцию. Выдели те места, где тебе непонятно, и спроси конкретно это. Сегодня же, — жёстко заключил он. — Ясно?

Илай понуро кивнул и до самого конца смены старательно изображал угнетённого страдальца, хотя Янг почему-то был уверен, что своим приказом существенно облегчил парню жизнь.

Тем же вечером, войдя в медчасть, он услышал из-за ширмы:

— …разумеется, система уравнений Навье-Стокса тут не работает! Даже с введением силы Лоренса в качестве массовой силы и уравнений Максвелла. Подумай сам, Илай, это же принципиально новый тип силового поля, а не привычное нам электромагнитное, речь не идёт о неразрывности или равномерности распределения заряда.

— Да, это я понял, потому и брал спинорное представление…

— Ты упускаешь главное, Илай. В основе этой технологии лежит технология ложного вакуума. Пока нет воздействия извне и не произошло туннелирование…

Янг потряс головой так, словно ему в ухо попала вода, и поспешно ретировался из медчасти. Раш говорил горячо, но достаточно ровно, сдержанным профессорским тоном. Чувствовалось, что непонимание Илая его расстраивает, но вряд ли кто-то ещё на корабле способен был в принципе воспринять идеи Раша, особенно выходящие за границы уже известного. Янг очень надеялся на Илая. И ещё на благоразумие Раша — единственное, что могло удержать эту парочку от соблазна сбежать в математический коридор и продолжить там.

На ужин Янг получил шикарный мясной рулет и неожиданное известие.

— У нас заканчивается энергия. Мы уже нашли подходящую звезду, до неё меньше двух суток на сверхсветовой.

— Перестарались с репликатором? — сразу догадался Янг, жестом показывая Беккеру, что не отказался бы от добавки.

— Ну… Не только, — признался Броди. — Там ещё один аппарат рядом с тканевым производит что-то типа кожи.

— И формовщик, — пряча глаза, подсказал Волкер.

— А, ну да, ещё и формовщик. Вы не представляете, сэр, — оживился Броди, — какие это возможности! Мы пока попробовали только несколько простых вариантов, вроде тарелок и чашек, но по идее этот аппарат способен воспроизводить сложнейшие геометрические формы.

— Из пластика? — Янг покрутил новенькую чашку, пытаясь понять, как ручка соединяется с корпусом. Создавалось впечатление, что её так и отлили сразу целиком, никаких швов он не видел.

— Может, и из железа, — пожал плечами Волкер. — Мы не успели попробовать.

— Похоже, нам придётся ввести ограничения, — решил Янг. — Составьте списки всего необходимого нам с указанием срочности и расхода энергии. Потом сведём в график. Добрый вечер, Камилла. Как там ваши командированные?

— Спасибо, прекрасно. Я слышала что-то про графики?

— Совершенно верно. Нужно наладить распределение энергии для всех найденных аппаратов. Не забыть ничего важного, учесть все интересы, оставить запас на непредвиденные случаи. Короче, без вас не обойтись.

Камилле почти удалось скрыть удивление, но всё же не до конца. Янг мысленно ухмыльнулся, сохраняя внешнюю невозмутимость.

— Разумеется, полковник, — кивнула Камилла. — Кстати, если у нас тут стихийная планёрка, я хочу внести предложение. Сюзан Катнер, одна из наших командированных, готова по окончании курса заняться разработкой униформы. Она уже набросала несколько эскизов, комплект выглядит удобным. Если вы не против, мы могли бы вынести эти эскизы на общее обсуждение.

— Меня устраивает мой китель, — нахмурился Янг.

— А я бы не отказался, — пожал плечами Волкер.

— Да, у военных-то есть форма… — пробормотал Броди.

— Но и она уже выходит из строя. Особенно у тех, кто часто бывает на планетах, — подхватила Камилла. — Кроме того, общая форма для военных, гражданских и учёных поможет сгладить остатки былой разобщённости и ощутить себя единым целым. Экипажем Судьбы.

— Хм…

Сначала Янг хотел сказать, что уж Раша-то точно не удастся запихнуть в униформу, потом вдруг понял, что совершенно не представляет себе реакцию дока на этот вопрос. Надевал же он камуфляж для выхода на планеты. Да и на корабле свои футболки с жилеткой носил безвылазно только до тех пор, пока не появился выбор. Хотя его и сейчас достаточно часто можно было застать в привычном виде, но Янг подозревал, что Рашу этот вариант одежды просто нравится, а если появится что-то более удобное…

— Хорошо, — решил Янг. — Давайте вынесем это на обсуждение. Если вариант с униформой понравится хотя бы половине экипажа, так и сделаем.

Произнося последние слова, он прищурился, глядя на дальний стол, за которым устроился Илай. Рядом с тарелкой лежал один из блокнотов Раша. Судя по страдальческому выражению на лице и запущенным в шевелюру пальцам, разъяснения не особенно сильно помогли Илаю продвинуться в понимании новой теории.

— Доктор Волкер… Вы действительно не можете ему помочь? — негромко спросил Янг.

Волкер оглянулся, смущенно кашлянул и помотал головой:

— Простите, сэр. Мы… Ну, физики, в смысле… Мы, конечно, предполагали, что однажды можем встретить такие эффекты, которые потребуют видоизменения уравнений Максвелла. Просто астрофизика, космология… чёрт, да половина современной физики на них построена! Но этот корабль… сам по себе как вызов теории относительности. А тут ещё Константа… Знаете, сэр, иногда трудно понять, что это — безумие или новый шаг в развитии науки. И то, что предлагает Раш… Одно из двух, но что…

— Это не новость, — усмехнулся Янг. — Значит, время покажет.

К чести Волкера, мешать воплощению в жизнь кажущихся ему безумными идей он тоже не стал. Даже когда Илай через несколько дней запросил внештатный расход энергии для проверки нового щита на Вратах, не сказал ни слова. И, пожалуй, только на его лице отразилось такое же разочарование, как и у самого Илая, когда установленные на Вратах генераторы сработали — и ничего не произошло.

— Может, попросить Хлою проверить расчёты? — предложил Броди, стараясь не смотреть в сторону Илая.

Тот мрачно помотал головой, прокручивая данные.

— Ничего не понимаю, — бормотал он. — Начальный импульс был точно такой, как надо. Почему не работает?

Янг невольно вспомнил Икар и подумал, что кое-кто сейчас непременно запустил бы маркером в доску. Или куском мела в стену. Может, это типа магического ритуала какого-то? У Раша после таких выходок в итоге всё работало…

— А как оно должно было сработать? — спросил Янг, неторопливо направляясь к Вратам.

— Ну… Честно говоря, я не знаю, — признался Илай. — Мы же только теоретически построили модель этого поля. Тут в основе одна из накайских технологий, она по идее должна создать микронную прослойку ложного вакуума. Может, я что-то не так понял, я же пользовался уже переводом с накайского и… И вообще это только предположение, что защитное поле Константы имеет такую природу, — пожал плечами он.

— Ясно.

Несильно размахнувшись, Янг бросил завалявшуюся в кармане кителя монетку в пустой круг Врат. Вроде как на удачу…

— Ого! — Броди едва успел отшатнуться, когда монетка просвистела у его плеча и ребром вошла в стену. — Что это было?

— Точно! Вы гений, сэр! — хлопнув себя по лбу, обрадовался Илай. — Это же… Раш-поле, во! Как же я забыл, там же переход этот… А пока нет воздействия, оно словно и не существует для нас!

— Невероятно, — прошептал Волкер.

Янг сделал ещё несколько шагов к Вратам, выставив перед собой руку. На пятом шаге рука упёрлась в пустоту, немедленно окрасившуюся золотистыми искрами. Янг провёл пальцем по невидимому щиту, оставляя быстро гаснущий золотой след.

— Расход энергии?

Броди встрепенулся, глянул в консоль и ошеломлённо заморгал.

— Эээ… Наверное, диагностика врёт, сэр. Дайте-ка я…

Он перешёл к другой консоли и озадаченно помотал головой:

— Минимальный. Всплеск энергии был только при генерации поля, а потом незначительные колебания уровня, как будто на отражение и поглощение мы вообще ничего не тратим!

— Да, так и должно быть, — кивнул Илай, лихорадочно тыкая в кнопки пульта кино. — Надо ему показать… Ой… — вдруг растерянно сказал он, поднимая взгляд. — А ведь при сотрясении мозга телевизор тоже нельзя, да?

— Я думаю, несколько минут просмотра Ти Джей разрешит, — улыбнулся Янг. — Это ведь особый случай.

Илай просиял и сорвался с места.

 

***

— Как приняли ваше открытие на Земле? Кстати, я думал, вы не упустите такой шанс проветриться, — улыбнулся Джексон. — Неужели не надоело лежать?

— Ну, всю практическую часть разрабатывал Илай, ему и слово, — пожал плечами Раш. — А мне уже разрешили сидеть, — усмехнулся он. Устроился удобнее на подушках и начал гладить Конни, делая вид, что не замечает пристального взгляда Джексона. Сказать честно, Раш вовсе не был уверен, что дракончику понравится, если его тело займёт другой человек, и это стало одной из причин отказаться. — А приняли… Ну, как наши мэтры могли принять что-то, выходящее за привычные им рамки?

— О, можете не объяснять! — выразительно закатив глаза, согласился Джексон. — Значит, пока Раш-поле…

— Р-поле, — чуть поморщившись, поправил Раш. — Чем короче, тем лучше.

— Ну, вам виднее. Так, значит, Р-поле будет использоваться только на Судьбе?

— Да, по крайней мере, пока. В КЗВ нашей разработкой, конечно, заинтересовались, но я не уверен, что Р-поле будет служить достаточной защитой от энергетического оружия. Может пропускать некоторые виды излучений. Доктор Волкер вместе с Илаем как раз работают над возможностью совмещения Р-поля с нашими щитами. А пока мы генерируем и то, и другое.

— Понятно, — покивал Джексон. — А вы, значит, просто ждёте…

Раш нервно лизнул губы и украдкой взглянул на Конни. Дракончик склонил голову набок и передал доброжелательный интерес и сочувствие. Всё. Показалось, наверное…

— Знаете, я заметил одну любопытную особенность, — продолжил Джексон как ни в чём не бывало. — Вы обратили внимание, сколько в накайском детерминативов?

— Ну… Я не лингвист… — Раш приподнял брови, пытаясь вспомнить соотношение навскидку. — Порядочно. А что, это необычно?

— Крайне необычно! — энергично кивнул Джексон. — Ведь детерминативы не используются в разговорной речи.

— И что это может означать?

— Ну… Предположений несколько. Возможно, накаи чрезмерно озабочены точностью передачи информации на письме. А возможно, они попросту не пользуются разговорной речью.

— Нет, они определённо… — начал Раш. И умолк. Было ли то, что он слышал, речью? — Эхолокация?

— Это уже вопрос к ксенобиологам. Но если они действительно двоякодышащие или как минимум произошли от двоякодышащих, эхолокация могла сохраниться как своего рода атавизм.

— Ммм.

Раш покусал губу, перебирая в памяти все звуки, которые он слышал от накаев. Конечно, не помешали бы более точные свидетельства, но похоже, очень похоже. Человек в такой ситуации слепо водил бы руками, пытаясь получить недостающую информацию на ощупь.

Но если не звуками, как же они тогда общаются, да ещё и с передачей детерминативов? Жестами?

Он потёр висок, припоминая смутное ощущение, мелькнувшее при первом взгляде на накаи и погребённое потом массой других, не самых приятных впечатлений. Да, точно! Пожалуй, свод черепа такой формы вполне может играть роль сложной направленной антенны. А у людей кости и внутренние оболочки экранируют мозг, поэтому приходится прибегать к усилителям…

— А вы не натыкались на какие-нибудь упоминания о… Что-то, что могло бы свидетельствовать в пользу телепатии? Передачи мыслей?

— Нет, — покачал головой Джексон. И усмехнулся, как-то особенно пристально взглянув на Раша. — Не слишком удобное свойство организма, правда?

— Что вы имеете в виду? — насторожился тот.

— Я тут наткнулся на развёрнутый вариант легенды о Звёздных Рыбаках…

У Раша задрожал уголок рта, пришлось низко опустить голову и прикусить губу. Чёрт! Значит, не показалось…

Конни встрепенулся, угрожающе зарычал, расправил крылья и поставил дыбом иголки, потрескивающие электрическими разрядами, но Джексон лишь отодвинулся, а смотрел скорее с восхищением, чем с испугом.

— Доктор Джексон, — внезапно вклинился по рации Янг. — Через минуту мы выходим из сверхсветовой скорости. Будет кратковременный обрыв связи, приготовьтесь.

— Никуда не уходите, — успел пошутить Джексон.

Затем по стенам прошла волна смазанного света, Конни негромко зашипел, а Варро сдержанно улыбнулся:

— Приветствую. Надеюсь, у вас всё в порядке?

Раш рассеянно кивнул, мысленным приказом утихомиривая дракончика. Так, всего несколько секунд. Что же делать? Джексон ведь не просто лингвист, он полиглот. Наверняка привык думать на нескольких языках сразу, да и Древний ему как родной. Глупо было надеяться, что он ничего не заметит…

— И что вы намерены делать? — выдавил Раш.

— Я? — вскинул брови Джексон. Его недоумение показалось Рашу наигранным.

— Вы же понимаете лучше, чем кто-либо, что этот фрагмент можно трактовать по-разному, — он устало потер переносицу. — И потом…

— …это невозможно, — с улыбкой закончил за него Джексон. — Вы не можете оказаться героем древней накайской легенды, никто не мог предвидеть подобную цепь случайностей и так далее. Верно?

— Ну вот, вы сами всё прекрасно понимаете, — натянуто усмехнулся Раш.

Хотя нет, Джексон не понимал главного — даже если он скажет правду, никто на корабле не поверит. Иногда Рашу казалось, что и насчёт обнаруженной Древними структуры в реликтовом излучении до сих пор многие сомневаются, не подделка ли это. Как будто подобное можно подделать! Ну, во всяком случае, не обладая технологией уровня творцов планет…

— И вы не считаете, что полковник Янг должен знать? — перебил его мысли Джексон. — Ведь речь идёт и о нём тоже. Сказать честно, я не верю в другую трактовку. «Объединит судьба связующим звеном порыв и молодость Звёздных Рыбаков»? Не слишком ли расплывчато?

— Как и подобает всякому уважающему себя пророчеству, — хмыкнул Раш. — К тому же, если я правильно понял, для другого варианта прочтения «порыв» и «молодость» должны быть даны не идеограммами, а слоговыми иероглифами.

Собственно говоря, именно это и позволило ему до сих пор хранить тайну. Хлоя просто не соотнесла идеограммы с их английским звучанием, восприняла только смысл.

— Это по нашим правилам, — пожал плечами Джексон. — А если у них имена особям даются примерно так же, как принято у индейских племён, скажем, Рыбий Глаз или Свирепый Шторм, то вполне возможен и такой вариант. Но дело даже не в этом…

Он поднялся, выглянул из-за ширмы, проверяя, одни ли они в медчасти, и сел обратно на стул, придвинув его поближе к кровати. Раш настороженно наблюдал за этими приготовлениями, а Конни внезапно вспорхнул, перелетел на ширму, оглянулся и успокаивающе свистнул, мол, я караулю. Это Рашу совсем не понравилось.

— Видите ли… — Джексон тяжело вздохнул, словно готовясь сообщить что-то неприятное. — Когда Джек приходил с извинениями, на самом деле он собирался своей властью объявить о смещении полковника Янга с поста командира корабля. Временным командиром был бы назначен лейтенант Скотт.

— Временным? — сузив глаза, хрипло переспросил Раш. Затылок и пальцы на руках свело от острейшего чувства беспомощности. Конни снова оглянулся, расправляя крылья и поднимая иголки. Раш усилием воли заставил себя и его успокоиться. Джексон сказал «собирался». Он лингвист, слова употребляет точно. Нужно дослушать, потом уж паниковать.

— Да, Кэм, как всегда, не удержался и навёл шороху там в альянсе, — с комичной гримасой признался Джексон. — Короче, теперь у нас есть новый Икар. Работы там, правда, непочатый край, хорошо, если в год уложимся, но, тем не менее, это вполне реальный шанс прислать на Судьбу всё необходимое. В том числе и людей.

— Сменить руководство? — стараясь, чтобы губы не дрожали, уточнил Раш.

— Если потребуется, — пристально глянул на него Джексон. — Понимаете, на Джека очень сильное впечатление произвела та ситуация с вашим пребыванием у люшианцев. Точнее, поведение полковника Янга. Ну, и последующее, да… Джек… Он, знаете, только выглядит таким… непрошибаемым дуболомом, — тепло усмехнулся Джексон. — А на деле он к некоторым вещам очень чувствителен. Просто тогда у нас были надежды на лангарцев. И полковника Телфорда. Да, я понимаю, тут мы сели в лужу…

— Что заставило его передумать?

— А? Ну… Это знает только сам Джек, — выразительно двинул бровями Джексон. — Меня он попросил понаблюдать и доложить ему свои выводы. Честно признаюсь, я не удержался и немного подразнил вашего полковника, разыграл, знаете, такого несносного учёного, от которого у военных голова болит… Простите, вы хорошо себя чувствуете?

— Всё в порядке. Продолжайте, — потребовал Раш.

— Может быть, мы закончим этот разговор в другой раз?

— Нет, не стоит, — криво усмехнулся Раш.

— Да, с другой стороны, пожалуй, вы правы, — согласился Джексон. Помолчал, сдвинув брови и бросая обеспокоенные взгляды на медицинскую панель за спиной Раша, потом продолжил: — В общем, по КЗВ прошёл слух, что полковник Янг подвержен срывам. Ну, знаете, вроде как неконтролируемым приступам гнева. В самом начале вашего путешествия было ведь даже судебное разбирательство по этому поводу, так? А потом вы отстали от корабля, и это якобы тоже произошло по вине Янга. Мол, вы так его достали, что…

— Я же подтвердил, что это был обвал, — с ноткой раздражения перебил его Раш. — Полковник Янг подумал, что я погиб…

— Ой, вот мне эти сказки можете не рассказывать, — фыркнул Джексон. Раш замер, а Джексон спокойно, доверительно как-то продолжил: — Самое забавное, что даже историю они выдумали практически одинаковую. Вы разве не знаете? Когда я решил остаться на Абидосе, Джек тоже сказал, что я погиб. Только не под обвалом, а при взрыве. И Врата, мол, уничтожены. Я думаю, только он меня и понял тогда, понял эту тягу к неизведанному. Но вы… Вы гораздо храбрее меня. У меня была моя Ша’рэ, и целый народ. А вам пришлось остаться в одиночестве… Нет, я понимаю, такая цивилизация, как накаи…

Раш сидел, опустив голову и едва сдерживая дрожь губ. Хотелось плакать и смеяться одновременно. Надо же, как Джексон романтизировал ту историю! Хотя это больше говорит даже не о нём, а о полковнике — ирония судьбы, да, но в ту пору он тоже был полковником — О’Нилле. И о силе доверия между этими двумя людьми. В этот момент Раш вдруг слишком отчётливо понял, что так доверять Янгу он сам уже не сможет. Никогда.

— Если он смог понять вас ещё тогда, поверить, что это для вас так важно, — пожал плечами Джексон, — почему вы не хотите довериться ему теперь?

Раш быстро взглянул исподлобья, но никакого подвоха не заметил, только сочувственное ожидание. Надо ж было так влипнуть! Вилка, классическая вилка. Если сейчас он распишется в своём доверии к Янгу, Джексон расскажет свой вариант легенды о Звёздных Рыбаках. И о пророчестве, чёрт его дери. Как отреагирует Янг? Не угадаешь. Сколько раз Рашу уже казалось, что полковник всё понял, проникся, что можно ему доверять, а потом внезапно — словно и не было ничего, ни правильных слов, ни обещаний, ни этого честного взгляда…

Но если он выложит Джексону всю правду о том, почему не может безоглядно доверять Янгу… Отправится полковник вслед за другом своим, Телфордом. А это Раша определённо не устраивало. Не сейчас. И потом, как же накаи? Да, этот вариант невозможен, невероятен, немыслим, но… Чёрт возьми, вот же Конни. Загадочный Проводник. Который явно выделяет Янга из всех прочих людей на корабле.

Что ж, опять выбирать меньшее из двух зол?

Раздумья прервал полный паники крик Илая, видимо, от волнения выбравшего общий канал рации.

— Нет, нет, нет!!! Полковник Янг, скорее сюда! Он сорвался! Сэр, он сорвался и удаляется слишком быстро…


	22. Исключение для шаттла

В гидропонике было так тихо, что Янг начал опасаться, не разминулся ли он с Ти Джей. Потом заметил знакомые светлые завитки волос в дальней секции. Ти Джей сидела возле грядок с лекарственными травами, но ничего не делала. Потухший взгляд был устремлён на кисти рук, и Янгу не составило труда догадаться, что произошло. Несколько минут он просто стоял и пытался подобрать слова. Что он мог пообещать? Лекарства они всё ещё не нашли. Ни в архиве с Новуса, ни в базе данных Древних. Раньше была надежда, что болезнь либо не проявится вовсе, либо проявится гораздо позже, когда лекарство уже обнаружат. Но теперь…

— Прячешься от несносных пациентов? — наконец, спросил Янг, подходя ближе.

Очень хотелось положить руку ей на плечо, а то и погладить по волосам, но внутренний запрет на проявление каких-либо чувств на людях не давал. Янг слишком хорошо знал, как легко попадаются в таких вот ситуациях кажущегося уединения.

— Ну что вы, сэр, — улыбнулась Ти Джей. — Это такие мелочи по сравнению с тем, чего можно было ожидать. Вы не видели действительно несносных пациентов.

Янг хмыкнул. В принципе, он тоже ожидал худшего. Но в этот раз Раш покорно лежал в медчасти и глотал лекарства, хотя по мере выздоровления к доку возвращалась вся его прежняя язвительность.

Вчера, например, он в пух и прах раскритиковал с таким трудом составленный график распределения энергии, а когда Янг попытался переспросить что-то, посоветовал освежить знания по курсу химии старшей школы или не лезть под руку тем, кто разбирается. После его поправок график пришлось составлять практически заново, а срок, в который корабль можно обеспечить минимумом необходимого, увеличился с четырёх месяцев до полугода.

Но самым неприятным сюрпризом для Янга стала реакция Камиллы на эти поправки. Никакого возмущения, ни слова о том, что Раш слишком много на себя берёт. Камилла лишь тяжело вздохнула да сказала куда-то в сторону, что проще было сначала показать Рашу списки, а потом уж составлять график.

— Ну, если вы о том, что вчера мне пришлось попросить вас уйти, — пожала плечами Ти Джей, — то это не вина доктора Раша, что некоторые не понимают простых слов «никакой работы и никаких волнений».

— Между прочим, блокноты ему вернул не я! — уязвлённо возразил Янг.

— Это не значит, что я разрешила доктору Рашу работать, — сдвинула брови Ти Джей. — Вы же видели его математический коридор? Мозг невозможно просто отключить. Все эти проблемы кипят у доктора Раша в голове. И если не давать им никакого выхода, он сойдёт с ума вернее, чем от головной боли из-за перенапряжения! Мы договорились, что он будет лишь записывать формулировки и вопросы, а потом отдавать их кому-то из научной группы или откладывать на время. Когда поправится, тогда займётся сам.

Янг фыркнул и покачал головой. Конечно, сейчас Раш пообещает что угодно, а стоит ему дорваться до своих обожаемых загадок — тут же забудет обо всём на свете!

— Вообще-то, сэр, слову доктора Раша можно верить… — отводя глаза, сказала Ти Джей.

Уши у Янга вспыхнули раньше, чем до него дошёл смысл недосказанного. В отличие от его слова. Да уж, не поспоришь. И всё равно обидно.

Он потёр ухо, поправил наушник, который Илай выдал ему сегодня на пробу вместо рации. Удобная оказалась штука. Сейчас Янг мог слушать переговоры Скотта и Грира, отправившихся на корпус заваривать очередную дырку, и это не мешало разговору с Ти Джей.

— Так вы пришли ради этого, сэр? Выразить недовольство моим решением? — снова принимаясь рыхлить землю в ящике, спросила она.

— Что? Нет, что ты…

Янг окончательно смешался. Несколько дней назад, когда они с Камиллой обсуждали график использования коммуникационных камней, выяснилось, что Ти Джей отказалась от вакансии на курс обучения. Камилла ничего не заподозрила, сочла, что Ти Джей просто не хочет оставлять Раша на попечение другого врача, и пометила вернуться к этому вопросу позже. Но Янг предполагал, что дело может быть в болезни самой Ти Джей. Её мог останавливать не только страх обнаружить своё состояние, но и горькие мысли о скорой профнепригодности. Но заговорить об этом вот так просто…

— Я думал, в гидропонике больше нет надобности, — сказал он, пытаясь выиграть время.

— Почему, сэр? — удивлённо вскинула брови Ти Джей.

— Ну, у нас же теперь есть репликатор. Гроб на колёсиках, помнишь? — улыбнулся Янг.

— Да, но… Сэр, мы не можем полностью перейти только на эту пищу! Это же словно есть чистый протеин, разве что вкуснее. Нам необходимы живые продукты, только в них содержатся витамины с микроэлементами. Надеюсь, вы не отменили смены в гидропонике?

— Не отменил, — успокоил её Янг.

Шевельнул желваками, вспомнив фырканье Раша на тему «сколько ещё потомков вы намерены катать по галактике, полковник». Вот почему засранец не мог прямо сказать, что, по его мнению, необходимый расход энергии на репликацию пищи сильно завышен? Неужели обязательно выставлять Янга идиотом при каждом удобном случае?

Тут его внимание привлёкла перепалка по рации. Скотт и Грир закончили работу, Илай сказал, чтобы они возвращались к шлюзу, но Гриру это пришлось не по душе. Янг его понимал: тащиться в скафандре обратно через весь корпус до шлюза — то ещё удовольствие!..

— Да ладно тебе выделываться! — раздражённо повысил голос сержант. — Вон в десяти метрах от нас дыра. Мы прекрасно спустимся через неё!

— Понимаешь, я не уверен… — начал Илай, но Грир его перебил:

— Это что, типа месть такая? За лишний круг сегодня утром? Между прочим, ты сам решил, что больше не будешь отлынивать от зарядки, когда та драная курица-переросток едва не клюнула тебя в зад, слишком медленно драпавший к…

— Ладно, ладно, — вклинился Скотт. — Илай, просто ослабь щиты, и мы спустимся. Мы уже на месте.

— Да как вы не понимаете, это совершенно новый тип силового поля! Я не уверен, что его можно…

— Я зато уверен! — рявкнул Грир. — Давай шевелись быстрее, я жрать уже хочу!

— С этим какая-то проблема, сэр? — спросила Ти Джей.

— Что? А, нет. Никаких проблем, лейтенант, — качнул головой Янг.

— Вроде готово, — сказал в наушнике Илай. — Но если кого-то из вас шарахнет током в мягкое место, я чур не виноват…

Едва успел Янг мысленно вернуться к обдумыванию того, как бы половчее вывести разговор на нужную тему, как вдруг забористо выругался Грир, а в следующий момент не только в наушнике у Янга, но и по рации Ти Джей раздался вопль Илая:

— Нет, нет, нет!!! Полковник Янг, скорее сюда! Он сорвался! Сэр, он сорвался и удаляется слишком быстро…

— О господи, — охнула Ти Джей.

Янг поднял взгляд вслед за ней и сквозь купол увидел кувыркающуюся фигурку в скафандре. Фигурка удалялась действительно слишком быстро, словно её отбросило выстрелом. Или сильным толчком.

— Илай, я на том же канале, что и вы, — напомнил Янг, выбегая из гидропоники. — Что там стряслось?

— Я же говорил, что не уверен…

— Илай!

— Ну, мы же почти ничего не знаем про Р-поле. — Илай несколько раз шмыгнул носом. — Его не видно, но оно включено. И я… Мне показалось, что я ослабил параметры, но… Как только Мэтт попытался спуститься, его отбросило, как батутом! Вот зараза…

— Что случилось? — насторожился Янг.

— Я пытаюсь вести за ним кино, но он летит гораздо быстрее. Не догнать. А когда импульс иссякнет, он будет уже вне пределов досягаемости…

— Понял, — сказал Янг, разворачиваясь обратно к лифту. — Но шаттл его перегонит, верно?

— Сэр… — У Илая сорвался голос. — А как же система распознавания, сэр?!

— Шаттл наверняка в неё включён, — успокоил его Янг. — Сейчас не время для перестраховки.

— Нет, сэр, вы не понимаете! Система анализирует поведение объекта. Для неё нет априори своих и чужих! Если чужой корабль будет вести себя мирно, система его пропустит. А если нападёт свой…

— Нет времени на пререкания, Илай. — Янг в бешеном темпе щёлкал тумблерами, запуская шаттл. То, что значки были на Древнем, больше его не тормозило, позволяя пустить в ход всё наработанное годами тренировок и практики. — Я беру ответственность на себя. Всё будет в порядке.

Шаттл устремился вслед за крохотной искрой.

 

***

Прошла минута, другая, но рация молчала.

— Вы позволите? — наконец, не выдержал Раш. Джексон без колебаний протянул ему рацию. — Илай! — позвал Раш. — Илай, что происходит?

Рация молчала. Раш пощёлкал переключателем. Пусто, пусто, и…

— …тема анализирует поведение объекта. Для неё нет априори своих и чужих! Если чужой корабль будет вести себя мирно, система его пропустит. А если нападёт свой…

— Нет времени на пререкания, Илай, — услышали они ответ Янга. — Я беру ответственность на себя. Всё будет в порядке.

— Чёрт возьми, что он творит?! — Раш стукнул кулаком по кровати. — Илай? Что там происходит?

— Эээ… Доктор Раш?..

Раш недовольно поморщился. Илай явно колебался, что можно ему сказать, а что нельзя.

— Нет, магистр Йода! Кто сорвался? Как это вышло?

— Лейтенант Скотт, — признался Илай. — Я потом расскажу, как. Полковник Янг полетел за ним на шаттле. Нужно срочно отключить систему распознавания. Вы мне поможете?

— Что? Чёрт… — Рывком откинув одеяло, Раш требовательно протянул руку: — Помогите встать.

— Вы уверены, что это необходимо? — внимательно взглянув на его закушенную губу, уточнил Джексон. Спросить-то он спросил, но сам твёрдо ухватил Раша под локоть, удерживая в вертикальном положении.

— Абсолютно, — пробормотал Раш. — Илай, бегом в зал управления! — приказал он по рации.

— С какой стороны вам удобнее опираться?

Раш криво усмехнулся. Прекрасно, вопрос о том, нужен ли ему провожатый, ловко проигнорирован. Впрочем, чего ещё ждать от Джексона?

До зала управления они добрались почти одновременно с Илаем, и вовсе не из-за его медлительности. Пользуясь габаритами Варро, Джексон всю дорогу практически тащил Раша на себе, док успевал лишь подсказывать повороты, да через раз наступать на здоровую ногу.

— Доктор Раш… — почти простонал Илай, увидев его. — Полковник мне голову оторвёт!

— Если мы с тобой не успеем, голову оторвёт ему, — бросил Раш, плюхнувшись на стул и пытаясь отдышаться. Конни покружил и приземлился ему на плечо. — Только он вряд ли заметит, всё равно не пользуется… Где шаттл, уже возвращается? — оборвал он сам себя.

— Нет, — Илай встал за соседнюю консоль. — Но он уже почти догнал Мэтта. А разве отсюда можно отключить систему распознавания?

Раш зло вздёрнул верхнюю губу и коротко выругался на гэльском. Времени почти не осталось.

— Нет, нельзя. Ты ни в чём не виноват, Илай, — сказал он, заметив испуганный взгляд парня. — Так, дай мне ещё секунду подумать…

Была же у него какая-то мысль, когда он велел Илаю идти сюда… Но за время безумного забега по коридорам эта мысль куда-то делась.

— А что происходит? — вполголоса поинтересовался Джексон, подходя поближе к Илаю. — Насколько я знаю, полковник Янг — отличный пилот, ему не составит труда вернуть…

— Дело не в этом, — мотнул головой Илай. — У нас включена система распознавания, по сути она же и система наведения при оружейной системе. Она оценивает поведение объектов, понимаете? Если ей не понравится какой-то манёвр шаттла — пиф-паф, и бум! — Он надул щёки, округлил глаза и растопырил пальцы, изображая взрыв.

— Доктор Раш… — вбежав в зал, Ти Джей начала говорить это приказным тоном, а закончила умоляющим. Ни требования немедленно вернуться в медчасть, ни просьбы спасти Скотта и Янга так и не последовало.

Раш почти не слушал их. Конни ласково потёрся о щёку, затем прижался к виску. Раш прикрыл глаза. Мысли прояснялись, становясь всё чётче. Простое решение. Оно было прямо в словах Илая. Для системы нет априори своих и чужих. Сейчас нет. Но можно сделать. Исключение. Одно конкретное исключение.

— Спасибо, Конни, — прошептал Раш, открывая глаза и благодарно поглаживая дракончика. Тот довольно свистнул, вспорхнул с плеча и вылетел в коридор. Скорее всего, решил восполнить отданную энергию. — Так, Илай, работаем! — скомандовал Раш. — Нужно ввести в систему наш шаттл как исключение. Пробивай канал, я напишу сам модуль. Времени у нас в обрез. Как только полковник Янг приблизится к Судьбе, любой его манёвр может вызвать залп. Почти наверняка мы заходим на посадку не так, как это делали пилоты Древних.

Илай кивнул и уткнулся в консоль.

— Всё… будет… хорошо, — сквозь зубы процедил Раш, сражаясь с расплывающимся перед глазами изображением.

— Готово! — выкрикнул Илай. — Давайте параметры исключения.

— Сейчас… — Раш несколько раз моргнул, затем заново пробежал строчки кода взглядом. Если он ошибётся… — Есть! Загружаем.

Вернулся Конни, опустился на плечо и что-то ободряюще прощебетал.

— Вот чёрт… Вы… Вы видели это?!

— Что там, Илай? — забеспокоилась Ти Джей.

— Не время для перестраховки… — вытирая мокрый лоб, передразнил Янга Илай. — Система уже навелась на шаттл, когда мы закончили, — с каким-то отчаянным спокойствием сказал он. — Ещё секунда, и…

— И бум, — кивнул Джексон, внимательно глядя на Раша.

Тот сидел, сгорбившись и опустив руки на колени. Сил не было ни на ругань с полковником, ни на объяснения с Джексоном. Да и какого чёрта? Пусть рассказывает кому и что хочет. Легенда? Ха! С таким командиром они вообще никуда не долетят…

— Шаттл пристыковался, — доложил Илай.

— Думаю, теперь вы можете вернуться в медчасть, — мягко напомнила Рашу Ти Джей. Джексон с готовностью придвинулся ближе.

Раш кивнул, боком сполз со стула — и рухнул на пол, запрокидывая голову и прижимая руки к груди. Пальцы согнулись, словно когти, а тело сотрясло судорожным припадком.

— Стул уберите! — скомандовала Ти Джей, поддерживая голову дока на весу, чтобы она не соприкасалась с полом.

По счастью, приступ был совсем коротким, уже через пару секунд Раш обмяк.

— Перенести его в медчасть? — предложил Джексон.

— Нет, — качнула головой Ти Джей. — Лучше не перемещать, пока он не очнётся. Дайте куртку, пожалуйста.

 

***

Победного настроения хватило Янгу минут на десять.

Он благополучно пристыковался, закачал воздух в шлюзовой отсек шаттла, помог Скотту освободиться от скафандра и с отеческой улыбкой наблюдал, как его тискает и зацеловывает Хлоя. Этот полёт напомнил Янгу, чего ему так недоставало на Икаре и на Судьбе. Чувствовать машину, знать, что она послушается и безукоризненно выполнит самый сложный манёвр, понимать, хотя бы в общих чертах, что в ней к чему. Возвращаясь на Судьбу и любуясь её обводами, Янг на миг представил себе, каково было бы пилотировать такой невероятный корабль. Дух захватывало!

Когда он свернул в сторону мостика, а Хлоя подсказала, что все в зале управления, Янг ещё ничего не заподозрил. Мало ли, что там выяснилось с этим Р-полем… Скотт бегом направился к шлюзу встречать Грира, а Хлоя вернулась на мостик дежурить вместо Илая.

Бескровное лицо Раша Янг увидел с порога, и победное настроение улетучилось, как и не бывало. Под голову доку положили чью-то куртку, рядом парили кино-сани, но Илай, нахохлившись, что-то делал за консолью, Джексон устроился на стуле у противоположной стены, а Ти Джей сидела прямо на полу возле Раша.

— Что случилось? — опускаясь на колени рядом с ними, спросил Янг. — Почему он здесь?

Ти Джей медленно и осторожно погладила Раша по волосам, отводя их от его лица. На вопрос она не ответила, лишь подняла взгляд. Там был даже не лёд — вакуум. Абсолютный ноль и высасывающая пустота. Янг предпочёл бы скандал с рукоприкладством, право слово.

— Вы здесь, сэр, только потому, что он здесь, — вместо пояснения сказал Илай. Нашёл время для загадок!

— Система наведения? — поморщился Янг. И ради этого нужно было дёргать Раша? — Да ладно, ведь не обязательно было самому отключать, мог бы объяснить всё тебе!

— Даже вдвоём мы успели в самый последний момент, — пожал плечами Илай. — Вы не оставили нам выбора. Сэр.

— Приступ случился не потому, что он встал, — тихо сказала Ти Джей. — Сильный стресс. Поднялось внутричерепное давление. К тому же Константа его «разогнал»…

— Что сделал? — заинтересовались разом Джексон и Илай.

Оба они придвинулись ближе, обступив Раша и рассматривая дракончика.

— Не толпитесь, — попросила Ти Джей. — Ему нужен свежий воздух.

— Принести кислород? — с готовностью предложил Джексон.

— Нет, — качнула головой Ти Джей. — Нужен просто свежий воздух. Жаль, что нельзя вынести его на планету.

— Так что сделал Константа? — напомнил Илай, вернувшись к консоли.

— Он может не только забирать энергию, но и отдавать при необходимости. Такие же крошечные порции. Но у доктора Раша и так высокие ритмы, потому дракончик его и выбрал, а если их ещё немного разогнать…

— Будет вспышка, озарение, — догадался Илай. — Круто!

— Просто нельзя было делать это сейчас, пока он не до конца оправился после сотрясения…

Янг собирался сказать, что это всё его вина, он слышал спор с Гриром, но не вмешался, но тут Конни встрепенулся и протяжно свистнул, привлекая внимание. Раш глубоко, прерывисто вдохнул, просыпаясь, лизнул губы, перекатил голову набок и открыл глаза.

— Как ты? — спросил Янг, когда взгляд Раша немного сфокусировался.

Нахмурился, заметив, что рука дока сжалась в кулак, и растерянно заморгал, когда Раш, не сказав ни слова, отвернулся.

— Голова болит? — спросила Ти Джей.

— Нет, — помедлив, ответил Раш. — Как ватой набито всё. И в ушах звенит немного. Что случилось?

— Небольшой приступ. Ничего страшного, но теперь придётся ещё несколько дней полежать без света. На всякий случай. Доктор Джексон, спасибо. — Ти Джей вынула из-под затылка Раша сложенную куртку и вернула ему. — Так, теперь нужно его приподнять, по возможности сохраняя положение тела. Илай, ты готов?

— Давно, — откликнулся Илай. Пульт кино был уже у него в руках.

Как только Раша приподняли над полом, кино-сани ловко проскользнули под него. Так же быстро и без проблем дока переложили на койку в медчасти. Джексон и Илай сразу же ушли, а Янг замешкался. Он никак не мог понять, на что именно мог так разозлиться Раш. Да, он не вмешался в спор, но откуда ему было знать? Даже Илай не был уверен! И по поводу системы наведения наверняка Илай преувеличил, что за чушь — стрелять по своему же шаттлу?..

— Сэр, сейчас ему нужен покой, — сказала Ти Джей, проходя мимо и садясь рядом с Рашем.

— Опять иголки… — недовольно проворчал тот.

— Всего один укол. И поспать, — ласково велела Ти Джей.

— Полковник Янг, команда лейтенанта Джеймс возвращается с планеты, — сказал голос Хлои в наушнике.

Досадливо мотнув головой, Янг отправился в зал Врат. Ладно, пусть Раш поспит, может, к утру остынет и объяснит спокойно, в чём дело. Чёрт возьми, как же с ним сложно! Можно подумать, Янг его заставил вмешаться. Сам ведь решил и сам полез. А теперь всё выглядит так, будто это Янг кругом виноват!

Войдя наутро в медчасть, он с удивлением принюхался. Определённо пахло морем.

— Закройте дверь, сэр, — попросила Ти Джей. — Это не ароматизатор, это действительно что-то типа морского воздуха.

— Развлекаются с новой игрушкой, — понятливо кивнул Янг. — А потом снова «ой, сэр, у нас внезапно закончилась энергия!»

— Илай сказал, пока всё в рамках графика, — пожала плечами Ти Джей. В её глазах появилась какая-то неприятная отстранённость.

Янг прищурился. В рамках графика? Это как? Синтезатор же обнаружили только вчера. Неужели Раш сумел впихнуть его в списки, а он даже не заметил?

Мотнув головой, Янг решительно направился за ширму. Там снова царил полумрак, и Раш не сидел, а лежал, хотя глаза у него были открыты.

Конни поздоровался, но док продолжил смотреть в потолок.

— Ну, про синтезатор ты, вероятно, уже слышал, — сказал Янг, закладывая руки за спину и сжимая кулаки.

Раш неопределённо шевельнул плечом, но промолчал.

— Слушай, я тебе, в конце концов, не мальчишка, чтобы устраивать мне бойкоты за плохое поведение! — не выдержал Янг. — Я понимаю, тебе до смерти надоело валяться здесь и к тому же неприятно казаться ненужным, но какого чёрта, Раш, нужно было демонстрировать свою незаменимость именно так?!

Это вывело Раша из его созерцательной отстранённости. Он недоверчиво сузил глаза и переспросил:

— Что?

— Даже если система держала шаттл под прицелом, она же видела, что это свой шаттл! Какая система будет стрелять по своим?

— Такая же параноидальная, как ты сам! — неприятно оскалив острые зубы, парировал Раш. — Илай разобрался: любой заход на посадку будет воспринят как враждебное действие, несанкционированная стыковка, если только садящийся аппарат не ведут лучом с самой Судьбы. Не подчинился — враг, подлежит уничтожению! Знакомо, а?

— Раш, ну что мне оставалось делать? Кто мог знать, что это твоё поле…

— Я мог знать, чёрт возьми!

— Но тебя там не было.

— Зато был Илай! И он предупреждал. Но его никто не послушал.

— Я поставлю на вид Гриру, что Илай тоже…

— Прекрасно! — горько рассмеялся Раш. — А завтра предупреждать будет Волкер. Или Парк. А Джеймс их не послушает. Крутым воякам не пристало слушать каких-то там учёных!

— Хорошо, что я, по-твоему, должен сделать? — снова начал заводиться Янг. — Подчинить военных учёным? Мне кажется, это мы уже проходили…

Раш болезненно поморщился и потёр грудь.

— Слушай, мне очень жаль, что всё так получилось, — гораздо спокойнее сказал Янг. — Это моя недоработка, признаю. Но Грир и Скотт получили свой урок. Так чего ты злишься? Вы прекрасно сработали с Илаем, и спасибо, что прикрыли мою задницу, но… У меня ведь не было выбора! Я же не мог позволить Скотту умереть?

— Выбора у тебя не было? — внезапно взорвался Раш, садясь на кровати. Конни с резким криком взлетел под потолок. — Чёрта с два! Мозгов у тебя не было, отродясь причём! И доверия. Какого дьявола ты понёсся в шаттл сам, словно одинокий герой прерий? Так не терпится героически погибнуть? Тогда будь любезен, сделай это так, чтобы не лишить мисс Армстронг любимого человека, не повесить на Илая чувство вины и заодно не угробить наш последний шаттл! Коммандос!..

— Да, но…

— Илаю даже не пришлось бы писать программу для дистанционного управления шаттлом! Я её не стирал после того, как мы радостно угробили предыдущий. И с системой наведения не было бы проблем, управляемый с Судьбы шаттл она точно опознает как свой…

— Доктор Раш, полковник Янг, вы с ума сошли? — Ти Джей пыталась уложить Раша обратно. Тот с раздражением оттолкнул её руки. — Если вы не успокоитесь сами, придётся сделать укол, — пригрозила Ти Джей.

Раш поморщился, но лёг.

— Прежде чем требовать доверия от других, научись доверять сам, — глухо сказал он и повернулся спиной.

— Раш… — начал Янг, но Конни приземлился на кровать, раскинул крылья, словно защищая, и предупреждающе зарычал.

— Сэр, хватит, — непререкаемым тоном велела Ти Джей. — Так он никогда не поправится.

Янг двинул желваками, по-строевому чётко развернулся и вышел.

 

***

— Николас, вы не спите? — Джексон сощурился, пытаясь понять, открыты ли у него глаза. Раш поднял руку, приветствуя его. — Мне передали, вы хотели меня видеть?

— Мы не закончили разговор.

— Разве? — поднял брови Джексон, усаживаясь на стул. — Вообще-то я увидел всё, что мне было нужно.

— Вот как…

Раш отвёл взгляд, тяжело вздохнул, прикусив губу. Вряд ли его порадует решение. Впрочем, не всё ли равно? Какой смысл выбирать время и слова, если итог ясен: Янг не поверит. Как он там говорил сегодня утром? Демонстрировать незаменимость?..

— Да, — улыбнулся Джексон. — В своём теле я ношу очки, но это не значит, что я близорук… ну, в смысле людей, понимаете?

— И что же вы… разглядели?

— Одну простую истину: все люди разные, — пожал плечами Джексон.

— Значит?..

— Ну… Это значит, что я ещё немного поработаю с накайским. Очень интересный язык, да и помощница у вас просто очаровательная.

— Вы поняли, о чём я, — не поддался на лёгкий тон Раш.

— Конечно, понял. Извините. Знаете, я всю жизнь разгадываю древние загадки и ищу тайные смыслы. Похоже, этот корабль не просто так носит имя Судьба. Я никогда не видел, чтобы из случайно выбранных людей получился такой экипаж! Возможно, и полковник Янг оказался командиром не просто так? Даже если порой это видится весьма спорным…

Раш усмехнулся, выразительно двинул бровями и задумался. Подобные мысли приходили в голову и ему. Правда, рядом немедленно начинал маячить призрак доктора Кейна с его точкой зрения на эту неслучайность случайности. Но с этим ещё будет время разобраться, если Джексон поддержит решение генерала повременить с заменой командира.

— А что касается ваших секретов, Николас, — внезапно продолжил Джексон, — то это, разумеется, только ваше дело.

— Что? — не поверил своим ушам Раш. — То есть вы?..

— Не собираюсь вмешиваться, — кивнул Джексон. — Не то чтобы это был мой жизненный принцип…

— Спасибо, Дэниел, — только и сумел сказать Раш.

— Не за что. Легко доверять тому, кто уже не раз оправдал доверие, — пожал плечами Джексон, поднимаясь. — Но иногда… Весь твой опыт говорит, что ей нельзя верить, что она уже обманывала и не раз. И приходится буквально заставлять себя поверить.

— И горько пожалеть об этом, — чуть слышно сказал Раш.

— Иногда — да, — кивнул Джексон. — Но иногда и нет. И тогда доверие приходит само.


	23. Шаг навстречу

Внизу, под обрывом располагался город.

Он никогда в жизни не видел подобной архитектуры и в то же время испытывал странное чувство узнавания и гордости, словно смотрел на что-то привычное, даже родное. Мягко колыхались кусты водорослей, в них сновали стайки пёстрой рыбьей мелочи. Причудливыми асимметричными спиралями возносились вверх дома, стоящие на коралловых основаниях. Отсюда они казались сложенными из округлых морских камешков. Пузырились фонтаны, обрамлённые фосфоресцирующими огоньками.

Какая-то часть его сознания тонула сейчас в цифрах и формулах, пытаясь рационально объяснить красоту этого места, а другая часть совершенно нерационально погрузилась в чувственный экстаз от необъяснимого разумом совершенства перетекающих одна в другую геометрических форм. Он сказал бы, что это ощущение на грани сексуального удовольствия, если бы только его нынешнее тело могло хоть отдалённо представить, на что это похоже.

Грозное предчувствие надвигающейся беды отвлекло его от попыток проанализировать все эти странности. Он поднял взгляд к поверхности, больше не играющей косыми лучами света, а из его горла вырвался долгий прощальный крик, обнимающий каждый изгиб и ласкающий уши ответным эхом.

Затем сверху посыпались огромные куски ещё горящей лавы, распространяя вокруг себя мутные облака пепла. Обрыв под ногами содрогнулся, когда уродливый гигантский разлом перечеркнул совершенный город, жадно пожирая дома и обжигающими гейзерами кипящей воды сметая слишком поздно кинувшихся врассыпную рыбок.

Тучи поднятого со дна ила дошли и до него. Он начал задыхаться в мутной воде, запоздало усомнившись в точности расчётов, но предпринять ничего не успел. Новый толчок кинул его прямо в огнедышащую пасть разлома.

Раш дёрнулся и открыл глаза, ещё переживая ужас падения в бездну, но успокаивающее гудение Конни помогло быстро взять себя в руки. Он включил светильник и снова откинулся на подушку. Болели рёбра, точнее, межрёберные связки, на месте которых во сне были жабры. Раш усмехнулся. Надо же, к чему может привести сочетание безделья и морского воздуха! Кажется, во сне он был рыбой! Впрочем, всё-таки разумной рыбой.

Перебрав в уме некоторые детали сна, Раш решил, что в предках приснившегося существа явно были головоногие. Пожалуй, такой город мог понравиться каким-нибудь разумным осьминогам. Говорят, они различают геометрические формы и прекрасно умеют угадывать природные катаклизмы. Хотя тот прощальный крик явно был эхолокацией, что осьминогам не свойственно. Да и беспозвоночным это существо точно не было, конечности и рёбра-жабры к чему-то должны крепиться.

Внезапная догадка заставила его замереть. Накаи? Что, если он видел кусочек воспоминаний кого-то из накаев? Но как? Они где-то рядом? Тот единственный, с чьим мозгом контактировал Раш, давно уже мёртв, а ничего похожего ему раньше не снилось. Хотя стоп, были ведь ещё и те, кто его пытал. К сожалению, по внешнему виду он их никак не различал, не мог даже сказать, было ли это каждый раз одно и то же существо или несколько разных. Возможно, убил он вовсе не того. Или же в какой-то момент кто-то из накаев, ведущих допрос, потерял контроль, и тогда-то осколок чужой памяти проник в его мозг.

Поморщившись, Раш перевернулся на бок. Версии можно строить бесконечно. Но было ещё кое-что, делавшее любую версию недостоверной. Почему-то он был абсолютно уверен, что приснившийся ему накаи погиб вместе со своим родным городом. Ошибся в расчётах, суливших ему безопасность, и погиб. Может, в этом и был смысл сна? Предостережение?

— Доктор Раш, вы не спите?

За ширму заглянули Броди и Волкер. Раш кивнул им, поднял изголовье своей кровати и сел.

— Вот, это вам, — Броди протянул ему довольно толстую папку с распечатками. — И это.

— Ничего себе! — Раш покрутил в руках свои очки, надел их, повернул голову вправо-влево, вверх-вниз. — Идеально, — снимая очки, признался он. — Спасибо. Это формовщик? — спросил он, рассматривая дужку, отличающуюся от оригинальной разве что цветом.

— Да. Мы с ним окончательно разобрались, там есть что-то вроде сканера, можно создать модель формы и откорректировать её как захочешь. Например, сделать симметричную пару предмету. Насчёт расхода энергии не беспокойтесь, лейтенант Йохансен записала это на лимит медчасти. Поскольку разрешила вам читать.

— Вот как… — хмыкнул Раш. — Что ещё у нас нового?

— Ну, мы обследовали ещё несколько секторов, — сказал Волкер. — Нашли прекрасно защищённое помещение с системой климат-контроля. Похоже, оно предназначалось под гидропонику, а вовсе не купол.

— А для чего же тогда купол, за звёздами наблюдать, что ли? — По тону Броди сразу было понятно, что спор этот они начинают далеко не в первый раз.

— Может, и за звёздами, — упрямо насупился Волкер. — А может, чтобы ориентироваться без систем…

— Во всяком случае, купол слишком уязвим, — пощипывая подбородок, задумчиво сказал Раш. — Нерационально терять гидропонику и каждый раз начинать всё заново после попадания в экстремальные условия. Правда, что не выдержит купол, не выдержать и людям…

— А мы нашли и ещё кое-что! — поднял вверх указательный палец Волкер. — Двадцать два исправных скафандра, три пустые ячейки и склад запчастей.

— И такую разрисованную штуку вроде манекена, — добавил Броди. — Мы предполагаем, что она служит для сборки.

Раш не удержался от болезненной гримасы. Двадцать два скафандра! Чёрт возьми… А ведь им тогда нужен был всего один. И никаких проблем с ручным запуском системы аварийного сброса тепла. Никаких напрасных жертв. Всё, что для этого требовалось, — просто начать планомерные исследования корабля на несколько месяцев раньше, не отвлекаясь на глупое выяснение отношений…

— Доктор Раш? Что-то не так?

— Что? — с трудом вынырнул из своих горьких раздумий Раш.

— Я говорю, мы предлагали сделать ещё одну остановку перед долгим перелётом и заварить все оставшиеся пробоины разом, — повторил Броди. — Чтобы спокойно продолжать исследовать корабль, пока будем лететь на сверхсветовой.

— Но полковник Янг сказал, что на это нет времени, — пожаловался Волкер.

— Может быть, вы с ним поговорите? — осторожно спросил Броди.

— Нам будет, чем заняться, — качнул головой Раш. — Сборка скафандров требует энергии?

— Нет, это чисто механический процесс. Но потом их нужно зарядить и настроить.

— Понятно. Значит, так… Мы сейчас летим к звезде для последней зарядки перед перелётом, верно? Доктор Волкер, настройте подачу энергии от накопителей сразу к отсеку скафандров и зарядите их все. За эти три недели постарайтесь организовать место для хранения и обеспечить скафандрами весь экипаж. А доктор Парк пока научит всех ими пользоваться. По минимуму: надеть и передвигаться.

— Вы хотите, чтобы все разом вышли на корпус корабля? — не понял Волкер.

— Ни в коем случае. Я хочу, чтобы у нас была возможность всем вместе сунуться к чёрту в пекло. Вряд ли накаи окажутся менее сообразительными, чем беспилотники. Я не хочу ещё раз рисковать, высаживая экипаж на планету. Если нам снова придётся заряжаться там, где нас не ждут, мы должны быть готовы. Переведём гидропонику в защищённое место и обеспечим людей скафандрами. Сумеете это сделать?

— Ну, если бы нам снова помогли инженерный и сапёрный взводы… Там есть очень толковые ребята. Тогда, я считаю, вполне реально, — кивнул Броди.

— Думаю, полковник Янг не будет против, — сказал Раш. Прикусил губу, задумавшись. Нет, пожалуй, об этом всё же стоит поговорить самому. Наверняка у полковника зародятся какие-нибудь дикие подозрения по поводу этих планов, и Волкер не сможет их развеять.

Все эти дни, наполненные последними приготовлениями к долгому перелёту на сверхсветовой скорости, Янг в медчасти не появлялся. Раш по-прежнему находился в курсе событий, поскольку Камилла, Броди, Волкер, Лиза, Илай, Хлоя и Скотт забегали по нескольку раз в день то поодиночке, то парами.

Доктор Джексон почти закончил черновую расшифровку тех данных, что они сумели унести с разбившегося корабля накаев. Выбранный им в итоге метод давал неплохие результаты, Хлое приходилось исправлять не более семи процентов текста, уточняя смысл отдельных символов.

Специалист по сверхсветовым двигателям уже вернулся на Землю, с помощью Броди проверив и исправив всё, что можно. Для замены повреждённого при атаке беспилотников блока в третьем модуле, по его словам, требовался «сухой док», но даже без этого модуля Судьба могла лететь чуть ли не вдвое быстрее, чем раньше. Правда, полную нагрузку на двигатели пока решили не давать, поскольку гарантированно разминуться с кораблями накаев было гораздо важнее, чем сократить время пути.

Обнаруженный синтезатор решил одну из самых важных проблем. Водорода и кислорода в запасах Судьбы оказалось более чем достаточно, чтобы прекратить ограничивать суточную норму потребления воды. Сама по себе синтезированная вода была не слишком-то приятной на вкус, но в смеси с ранее набранной на планетах вышло то, что надо. Воздух тоже подновили, увеличив содержание кислорода до нормы. После нескольких лет, проведённых на корабле, такой воздух казался свежим, словно озон.

Объединить щиты Волкеру с Илаем не удалось, слишком разные технологии лежали в их основе, но энергии на создание и поддержание Р-поля требовалось так мало по сравнению с основным щитом, что решили оставить оба.

Серьёзные проблемы переплетались с бытовыми пустяками вроде спора из-за отдушки для очищающего аэрозоля. Сначала душевые чуть не поделили на мужские и женские, затем выяснилось, что даже среди мужчин единогласия не наблюдается, и дело чуть не закончилось ссорой, когда Илай предложил пользоваться индивидуальными добавками в специальных контейнерах вроде одноразового шампуня. После этого, правда, за ним раз двадцать прибегали на мостик с просьбой объяснить ещё разок, куда и как этот контейнер устанавливается. Потом Илаю надоело, он выпросил у Броди большой плотный лист бумаги и нарисовал инструкцию по пунктам.

Рядовой Беккер превратился в шеф-повара, взяв себе нескольких помощников из гражданских, Сюзан Катнер организовала целый пошивочный цех и вскоре собиралась начать выпуск наконец-то утверждённой формы сотрудников проекта «Судьба». Капрал Барнс отправилась на Землю для прохождения фельдшерских курсов, а её место заняла доктор Мессер, терапевт с фармацевтическим образованием. С её помощью Ти Джей наметила программу комплектации корабельной аптеки основными лекарствами и немедленно приступила к всеобщему медосмотру, чтобы выявить потребность в специализированных.

Её главный пациент чувствовал себя вполне сносно. Приступ обошёлся без каких-либо последствий, и уже через два дня Ти Джей не только отменила полумрак и предписание лежать, но и разрешила понемногу читать. Конечно, только в очках, не дольше получаса кряду и не больше трёх часов в сутки, но Раш был рад и этому. Читать подолгу у него всё равно не получалось, слишком много разных мыслей лезло в голову.

В основном эти мысли касались полковника. Раш уже сотню раз прокрутил в голове их последний разговор, пытаясь понять, в какой момент возникает смутное чувство неправильности.

Первое время, когда он опасался, что Янг вот-вот появится в медчасти, чтобы закончить этот разговор, Раш снова и снова выстраивал свои аргументы и не находил в них изъяна. Только недоверием мог быть вызван этот поступок. Недоверием и желанием выглядеть героем. Причём желание это было у Янга настолько сильным, что он даже вмешательство Раша расценивал не иначе как стремление доказать свою незаменимость, перехватить его законные лавры спасителя.

Это выводило из себя так сильно, что, пожалуй, явись Янг тогда в медчасть, разговор закончился бы только новой ссорой и вмешательством Ти Джей. Но Янг всё не появлялся. Раш понимал, что полковник по уши загружен подготовкой к долгому перелёту, но не мог не думать, что раньше Янг как-то находил время, и это казалось подтверждением того, что всё предыдущее было всего лишь новой попыткой контроля.

Лишь на вторые сутки, когда к нему зашли уже все, кроме Янга, Раш вдруг вспомнил, что сам вполне ясно выразил нежелание общаться с ним. А затем ещё и Илай не смог даже сразу сообразить, о чём вообще идёт речь, когда Раш упомянул программу дистанционного управления шаттлом.

Его убеждённость в своей правоте пошатнулась. Выбора-то, получается, действительно не было. Не рванись полковник за Скоттом, тот улетел бы слишком далеко, любой встреченный объект своим притяжением мог изменить его траекторию, и тогда всё было бы кончено. Попробуй, найди человека в открытом космосе. Янг просто сделал то, что и должен был сделать, и он вовсе не виноват, если сам Раш оказался не в форме и потому еле успел выполнить свою часть работы и прикрыть ему спину. Возможно, в глубине души полковник даже слишком сильно доверял ему…

Ночь после этого открытия Раш провёл без сна.

В голову почему-то настойчиво лезли воспоминания о том, как Янг обвинил его в трусости после случившегося с доктором Франклином. Вроде бы это подтверждало первую версию, о желании Янга выглядеть героем, ведь тогда он упирал именно на то, что Раш должен был сесть в Кресло сам. Но Раш прекрасно помнил, с каким выражением Янг спрашивал, стоило ли ради этого рисковать своей жизнью, потом, когда он всё же сел в это чёртово Кресло.

Правда, тогда ему показалось, что Янг насмехается, намекает, сколь малого он добился этим. Теперь же он не то чтобы поверил… скорее, осознал, что в этих словах мог быть и иной смысл. Вполне искреннее беспокойство за его жизнь. А возможно, ещё и беспомощность. Тогда он и мысли не допускал, что это может реально угнетать Янга, но если вспомнить последние заявления, что безопасность, дескать, его работа — это же чистый кошмар для безопасника, не понимать, с какой стороны ждать удара.

И с особой горечью Раш думал о том, что он нисколько не помог полковнику справиться с этим кошмаром. А ведь мог хотя бы попытаться. Конечно, у него хватало и своих забот, на добродушие и внимательность к кому-либо просто не оставалось сил, да и в командире корабля он предпочёл бы найти опору для себя, а не наоборот, но… Он мог бы тогда избрать другой путь. Не только показывать Янгу, насколько он плох как командир, и доказывать, что он не годится для этой работы. Разве полковнику тогда было легче, чем ему? Разве у него был выбор, возможность передать кому-то бремя командира?

Стиснув зубы и кулаки, Раш лежал, глядя в потолок и пытаясь ответить самому себе на вопрос: что же получается, он тогда получил по заслугам? Он вспоминал холодный песок красной планеты и равнодушно сияющие над головой звёзды. Первый раз в жизни они не казались ему тогда прекрасными и манящими. Звёзды отвернулись от шотландского выскочки. Но неужели это случилось вовсе не по вине тупого солдафона, норовящего всё подмять под себя и заставить саму Вселенную маршировать строем под его дудку? Может, это он сам выбрал неправильный путь, и судьба показала ему это так просто и ясно?

Знакомо заныло в груди, проснулся и беспокойно закричал Конни, а через несколько минут прибежала заспанная Ти Джей. Оказывается, Илай собрал ей специальный прибор, подающий резкие сигналы, когда на диагностической панели появляется слишком много красного. Ти Джей включила ночник, тихо охнула, взглянув Рашу в лицо, быстро сделала укол, подключила кислород и капельницу и села рядом с кроватью.

— Что-то случилось? — спросила она, взяв Раша за руку. — Приснилось?

Он покачал головой. Если и случилось, то слишком давно. Всё в порядке. Да, он самодовольный и самовлюблённый кретин. А так всё в порядке…

Светлые волосы Ти Джей, рассыпавшиеся по плечам, напомнили ему о Глории. Её удивительное здравомыслие всегда приходило на выручку в те редкие моменты, когда ему отказывало его собственное. После её смерти приходилось полагаться только на себя.

— Ш-ш-ш, сейчас всё пройдёт.

Ти Джей осторожно провела большим пальцем по его виску. Раш сморгнул выступившие слёзы и постарался улыбнуться. Лицо Ти Джей расплывалось перед глазами, превращаясь в лицо Глории. Жена погладила его по щеке и улыбнулась с ласковым упрёком: «Ах, Никки, неужели ты думаешь, я полюбила бы самодовольного кретина?»

И словно отпустило что-то в мозгу. Да, он мог бы. Но он не был обязан. Янг не сделал ровным счётом ничего, что вызвало бы уважение к нему и желание помочь. Да, Раш стыдился того, как поступил он сам, он не был доволен избранным способом действий, но это были его счёты с собственной совестью. У Янга не было права судить и казнить.

Раш глубоко вздохнул, слабо улыбнулся Ти Джей, закрыл глаза и спокойно уснул.

Он проспал почти весь день, а перед пробуждением увидел тот самый сон-предостережение. Уверовав в собственную безопасность, он погибнет? Или же напротив, полагаясь только на себя, лишь на свои расчёты, он совершит фатальную ошибку?

Когда Волкер и Броди, обсудив с ним ещё несколько насущных вопросов, ушли готовить корабль к пролёту через звезду, Раш снова вернулся к мыслям о предстоящем разговоре с Янгом.

Верить или не верить? Такая постановка вопроса никогда не казалась ему корректной. Раш был учёным и не привык полагаться на веру. Этот корабль стал для него нелёгким испытанием, показав, как мало известно человечеству о Вселенной и как ничтожны его собственные знания. И всё же Раш не собирался отказываться от себя, от своих принципов.

Он не признавал предопределённости. В этом смысле накаи действительно были его братьями по разуму — в их языке попросту отсутствовало понятие фатума, рока, уготованной участи. Не судьба создала из случайных людей экипаж — это сделали сами люди. Не судьба назначила Янга их командиром — это было его собственное решение. Не судьба подталкивала Раша исправить то, что теперь казалось ему ошибкой.

Конечно, очень соблазнительно положиться во всём на судьбу, сделать «правильный» выбор и ждать за это награды. А потом роптать на несправедливость мироздания, не оценившего твою покорность. Раш с раннего детства не ждал от жизни справедливости и хорошо понимал, что за достойный выбор приходится расплачиваться куда дороже, чем за покорно совершённую под девизом «у меня не было выбора» подлость.

И сейчас, осознав, какой путь кажется ему достойным, Раш сомневался вовсе не в правильности своего выбора, а лишь в том, хватит ли у него сил, чтобы пройти этот путь.

Воздух в медчасти заметно потеплел, а свет стал немного ярче. Значит, они уже в звезде. Броди сказал, что он лично поставил замок на расщепитель и снимет его только тогда, когда они потратят достаточно энергии. Волкер убрал ограничение, и теперь накопители должны зарядиться полностью для долгого перелёта.

Вернулся «поужинавший» Конни, Раш погладил его, улыбнулся и потянулся за папкой, которую принёс Броди. Казаться ненужным! Надо же было такое придумать. Как сказала бы Камилла, полковник невольно спроецировался. Приписал Рашу собственный страх. А ведь когда руководитель кажется ненужным, это просто отлично. Это знак того, что всё налажено и работает без сбоев. И можно, наконец, заняться тем, что интересно тебе самому.

Что ж, через полчаса они уйдут на сверхсветовую скорость, и вот тогда настанет время для разговора. Пожалуй, теперь Раш готов. Выбор сделан.

 

***

Когда Судьба перешла на сверхсветовую скорость, Янг с облегчением вздохнул. В кои-то веки всё прошло по плану, без неожиданностей.

На полпути к своей каюте он заколебался. В принципе, у него оставалось ещё время, чтобы заглянуть в медчасть. Хотя, если совсем уж честно, свободные часы выпадали и раньше, но тогда у него было оправдание, а теперь придётся признать, что он откладывает разговор с Рашем безо всякой причины. Ему так кажется правильно.

Сколько Янг ни обдумывал слова Раша, он не мог признать за собой вины. Не было у него тогда времени, чтобы рассуждать о доверии или героизме. Не было другого достаточно опытного пилота, а о программе дистанционного управления он попросту не знал, равно как и о том, что рядом с Рашем находится кто-то с рацией и есть возможность посоветоваться. И всё же Янг готов был извиниться, даже не чувствуя за собой вины. Но почему-то ему упорно казалось, что ещё не время.

Раш отказался с ним разговаривать, и Янг терпеливо ждал, когда док остынет достаточно, чтобы выносить его присутствие рядом. А сегодня в его голову начали закрадываться мысли, что Раш из гордости не хочет делать первый шаг сам, хотя уже готов поговорить.

Сомнения разрешил Конни, внезапно выпорхнув из-за поворота. Дракончик приветливо прощебетал что-то, приземлился на плечо Янга и деловито завозился, устраиваясь.

— Да, у меня тут нашивок для тебя нет, приятель, — сказал Янг.

Погладил Конни и нахмурился. Дракончик не проявлял беспокойства, не пытался его куда-то отвести. Значит, это не приглашение? Тогда где Раш? Что происходит?

— Гуляешь? — прищурился Янг, свернув за угол и сразу же обнаружив Раша. Док стоял, опираясь на стену, и очень старательно делал вид, что он всего лишь вышел прогуляться. А что ноги дрожат — так это не от слабости, просто холодно тут в коридоре стоять.

— Вроде того, — кивнул Раш. — Мне вчера сняли фиксатор, нужно понемногу разрабатывать ногу.

— Понятно.

Янг заложил руки за спину, подальше от соблазна поддержать упрямца. Конни насмешливо свистнул. Перебираться обратно на плечо Раша он не торопился, и Янг отдал должное благоразумию дракончика. Сейчас доку могло хватить даже такого ничтожного веса, чтобы грохнуться.

— Полковник Янг! — прервав паузу, позвала в наушнике Ти Джей. — У нас ЧП! Доктор Раш ушёл из медчасти, я не знаю, где он. Вы не…

— Всё в порядке, Ти Джей, он со мной, — перебил её Янг. — Мы просто вышли немного прогуляться. Ногу разрабатывать. Прости, я не подумал, что нужно тебя предупредить. Больше это не повторится, обещаю.

— Надеюсь, — сказала Ти Джей, явно успокоившись. — Только недолго, сэр. Ночью опять было нехорошо с сердцем, так что не верьте его бодрому виду.

— Понял, — кивнул Янг. — Слушай, Раш, я…

— Вообще-то я шёл к тебе, — неожиданно признался Раш. — Нужно поговорить.

Янг мысленно прикинул оставшийся путь до своей каюты. Пожалуй, сам док не дойдёт, а как он отреагирует на предложение помощи — неизвестно.

— Обзорная палуба? — предложил Янг. — Там можно присесть.

Раш молча кивнул, соглашаясь, и пошёл вперёд, прихрамывая и держась за стену. На обзорной палубе глубоко вдохнул, словно собираясь нырять, и довольно уверенно пересёк открытое пространство, пошатнувшись лишь на последнем шаге и упав уже в кресло. Конни тут же слетел к нему, подбадривая своим щебетом.

Янг улыбнулся, глядя на эту декларацию независимости, подошёл и сел в соседнее кресло.

— Слушай, я должен извиниться… — не откладывая, начал он.

— Неужели? — привычно-едким тоном спросил Раш, но тут же поморщился: — Прости, привычка. Нет, полковник, извиняться в этот раз буду я. Мне следовало давно всем рассказать про особенности Р-поля и принципы работы системы распознавания.

— Только когда разрешит врач, — мотнул головой Янг. — Ты был не в состоянии…

— Тебе мог рассказать. Не сообразил. Не думал, что это так важно.

— Ну… — Янг поднял брови и вздохнул. — Это было бы… Но, Раш, ты же действительно не мог знать!

— Как и ты. И… мои слова были несправедливы и неоправданны.

Раш быстро взглянул на него и снова отвёл глаза. По дрожи пальцев Янг понял, что это признание далось доку не так уж легко. Что сказать в ответ, он совершенно не представлял, поэтому просто растерянно глядел, как Раш поглаживает дракончика.

— Я так понимаю, мои извинения приняты, — вдруг усмехнулся Раш.

— Что? — Янг перевёл взгляд на него, потом снова на дракончика, догадался и тоже усмехнулся: — Да, слушай, удобно! Думаю, про особенности Р-поля можно будет провести инструктаж потом, с теми, кому предстоит выходить на корпус.

— Считаешь, остальным не нужно знать, что теперь мы защищены лучше, что никого больше не похитят, как Хлою, и не ворвутся через Врата? — поднял брови Раш.

Янг прищурился. Вопрос был сформулирован в той же саркастичной манере, что и раньше, но тон был другим, не обидным.

— Ещё нам обязательно нужно убрать то исключение, которое мы с Илаем прописали для шаттла, — совсем серьёзно продолжил Раш.

— Зачем?

— С технологиями накаев не так уж трудно воспроизвести наш шаттл. Или сотню.

— И система не будет в них стрелять, — кивнул Янг. — Но как они узнают?

— Я предполагаю, что они телепаты, — неохотно сказал Раш. — И не знаю, на каком расстоянии они способны прочитать мысли.

Янгу показалось, что док опять недоговаривает, но давить не стал. Ни к чему провоцировать, да и чёрт его знает, какие у него причины умалчивать…

— Хорошо, но тогда мы сами останемся без шаттла?

— Ничего подобного. Сначала поднимешь и посадишь шаттл дистанционной программой управления. Запишем параметры, сравним. Если в управляющем луче похожие, начнём отрабатывать посадку по лучу. И только потом сотрём исключение.

— Ясно.

Перспектива поработать с шаттлом была заманчивой, Янг с удовольствием думал об этом. Даже жаль, что ещё три недели ждать.

— Но это только после выхода из сверхсветовой скорости, — словно подслушав его мысли, сказал Раш. — А в ближайшее время мистеру Броди не помешала бы помощь твоих ребят со сборкой скафандров. Тебе докладывали, что их нашли? И помещение под гидропонику? Так вот, нам нужно будет перенести туда все растения, собрать скафандры на весь экипаж и научить людей ими пользоваться.

— Ты ждёшь нападения или на всякий случай? — встревоженно уточнил Янг.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы мы были готовы к неожиданностям, — нервно шевельнул плечом Раш. — Например, могли зарядиться там, где нас не ждут, не потеряв при этом гидропонику и не высаживая экипаж.

Пальцы Раша сжали плечо у основания шеи, раз, другой, и Янг вдруг отчётливо понял: снова темнит. Ну, как минимум, говорит не всё, что знает. Нет, что знает — то сказал бы, а вот что предполагает, о чём догадывается, чего боится… Янг подавил закипающее чувство обиды. Значит, он всё ещё сделал недостаточно, чтобы Раш поверил. Или просто прошло слишком мало времени. Или полностью доверять он сможет только другу, а командиру, даже если когда-нибудь Янг окажется в его глазах подходящим для этого, он скажет ровно столько, сколько этому командиру необходимо знать.

— Если ты считаешь, что это необходимо, сделаем. Завтра утром я отдам распоряжение лейтенанту Джеймс.

Раш растерянно заморгал, уголок его рта неуверенно дёрнулся, словно док хотел улыбнуться или что-то сказать. Янг подождал, чуть приподняв брови, но Раш молчал.

— Наверное, тебе пора возвращаться в медчасть?

— Нет, — вдруг решил Раш. — Думаю, пора нам с тобой сыграть в шахматы. Доска вон там, под стойкой. Или ты на самом деле не умеешь играть? — насмешливо прищурился он, когда Янг замешкался.

— Умею. Но не предполагал, что тебе это может быть интересно. — Янг принёс доску, уверенно расставил фигуры. — Уровень у меня вряд ли подходящий.

— Вот и посмотрим, — отмахнулся Раш, ткнув в левый кулак. — Не дрейфь, полковник, я никому не расскажу.

— Да уж не сомневаюсь, — фыркнул Янг, делая первый ход. Что-что, а хранить секреты док умел.

Некоторое время они молчали, сосредоточившись на игре.

— Шах и мат, — обыденным тоном объявил Раш минут через двадцать. — Видишь ли, полковник, глухая оборона — это не выход. Ты не хочешь жертвовать ничем, — так же спокойно, словно о чём-то незначащем, сказал он, ловко расставляя фигуры. — Но так не бывает. Ты не делаешь выбор, и тогда я делаю его вместо тебя. И выбираю самый худший для тебя вариант.

Янг поиграл желваками. Обсуждать эту тему он не хотел, даже если сделать вид, что речь идёт только о шахматах. Впрочем, Раш и не настаивал на обсуждении.

— Это пешки, полковник, не люди, — мягко сказал он, внимательно глянув в лицо Янгу. — Ещё партию?

Янг кивнул, стиснул зубы и бросился в атаку. Учить его вздумал? Ну, держись…

— Какой ты грозный, — хмыкнул Раш минут через десять. — Шах.

Натянуто усмехнувшись, Янг передвинул своего ферзя, сбрасывая нацелившуюся на короля фигуру с доски.

— Даже так? — поднял брови Раш, с каким-то особым сожалением взглянув на ферзя. — Напрасно. Шах. Шах. — Ферзь присоединился к внушительной кучке фигур. — Шах и мат.

— Издеваешься?

— Даже не думал, — серьёзно сказал Раш, зачем-то выстраивая все потерянные Янгом фигуры в линию. — А теперь, полковник, скажи, что ты напишешь родителям, вдовам и детям всех этих людей? Ради чего погиб каждый из них? Ведь цели ты так и не достиг. Ты снова проиграл, полковник.

Раш с горькой улыбкой покрутил в пальцах ферзя и снова внимательно взглянул Янгу в глаза. Тот с трудом сдерживал бешенство, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Да как он смеет? Как мальчишку…

И вдруг Янг заметил то, что разом вытеснило остальные мысли. Раш не боялся. Конни дремал на плече дока, свернувшись клубком, сам док с интересом и, кажется, даже с сочувствием следил, как Янг закипает, — и не боялся. Хотя он не поставил бы сейчас и цента на то, что сумеет сдержаться. Так откуда Рашу знать? Конечно, он обещал, что больше никогда его не тронет, но… Не может же док так искренне верить его словам. Или может?

Лицо Раша вдруг дрогнуло, он с трудом сглотнул, прижал руку ко рту.

— Что случилось?

— Не знаю, — сдавленно ответил Раш. — Меня… кажется…

Он отвернулся, сгибаясь пополам, и его вырвало. Конни вскрикнул и перепрыгнул на стол, скинув несколько фигур на пол.

— Держи. — Янг принёс со стойки бутылку воды и салфетки, аккуратно похлопал Раша по спине. — Ти Джей, — коснувшись наушника, позвал он, — Рашу стало нехорошо.

— Как именно? Где вы?

— Стошнило. Мы на обзорной палубе.

— Да вы с ума сошли! — ахнула Ти Джей. — Мы же летим на сверхсветовой скорости. Сполохи света на щитах, ему нельзя на них смотреть. Уведите его оттуда немедленно!

— Понял. — Янг взглянул на Раша, вялыми движениями вытирающего рот, и начал командовать: — Закрой глаза. Так. Теперь держись за шею.

— Ты что делаешь? — так же вяло возмутился Раш, когда Янг поднял его на руки. Глаза он при этом не открыл и за шею обнял, заслужив одобрительный кивок.

— Экстренно эвакуирую пострадавшего из опасной зоны, — объяснил Янг, выходя с обзорной палубы и сворачивая в тот коридор, где встретил Раша. — Сполохи на щитах. Оказывается, тебе противопоказано.

Конни догнал их, покружил и полетел впереди.

— Ясно, — ответил Раш. — Но глаза-то уже можно открыть?

— Наверное. Но если снова затошнит, постарайся сделать это не на мой китель. Он мне дорог как память, знаешь ли.

— Ладно. Тогда не буду рисковать, — помолчав, решил Раш.

А ещё через пару шагов взял и уткнулся лбом Янгу в плечо. Тот чуть с шага не сбился. К счастью, по дороге им никого не встретилось. Янг с раздражением подумал, что док не зря выбрал этот коридор для своей «прогулки», но, чёрт возьми, а если бы ему стало плохо? Да, у него есть Конни, да и Ти Джей хватилась его достаточно быстро, но пусть лучше сначала научится сам не плевать на свою жизнь и здоровье, а потом уж… Впрочем, Янгу всё больше казалось, что сегодняшний шахматный урок был не об этом.

Уложив Раша на койку, Янг уступил место Ти Джей, а сам принялся рассматривать лежащие на тумбочке распечатки.

— Чуть ли не единственное место на корабле, куда вам пока нельзя, и именно туда вас и занесло, — покачала головой Ти Джей. — Сполохи света на щитах даже хуже работающего экрана, судя по вашей реакции, этого вам ещё пару недель придётся избегать…

— Не сообразил, — признался Раш.

— Ну, ничего, — улыбнулась Ти Джей. — Колоть ничего не буду, но сегодня и завтра воздержитесь от чтения, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — поморщившись, согласился Раш.

Ти Джей сочувственно коснулась его плеча и вышла.

— Если хочешь, я тебе почитаю, — предложил Янг, успевший сунуть нос в распечатки и убедиться, что это не математика и не накайский.

— Там на Древнем, — с сожалением вздохнул Раш, запрокидывая голову и прикрывая глаза рукой.

— Вижу. — Янг переключил свет на обычный режим и подтянул стул поближе к кровати. — Так, — нацепив на нос очки, откашлялся он. — Де ратионус легумина коммитатир юниверсум инфлятионис.

— Коммиттитур, — сдвинув руку на лоб и ошеломлённо глядя на него, поправил Раш. — И что, ты понял, что сейчас прочитал?

— Ну… Что-то про стартовый импульс развития Вселенной, — пожал плечами Янг.

— Почти попал, — улыбнулся Раш. — Это из дебатов Древних по поводу структуры в реликтовом излучении, изучать которую послали Судьбу. У них было много предположений. Одно из них — теория пускового импульса инфляции Вселенной. Слушай… — Раш лизнул губы, прищурился. — Зачем ты это делаешь?

— А тебе не приходило в голову, что мне может быть просто интересно? — сдвинув очки на кончик носа и глядя поверх них, спросил Янг. — А без тебя я хрен что пойму тут.

Раш зажмурился, потряс головой, снова широко открыл глаза. Саркастичное удивление на его лице боролось с недоверием и даже подозрением.

— Так, ладно, — наконец, сказал Раш. — Примем за рабочую гипотезу. Тогда читай.

Он снова закрыл глаза рукой. Сперва Янг достаточно часто запинался, ошибался и уточнял значение незнакомых слов. А затем Конни перебрался на его плечо, тихонько загудел, прижимаясь к щеке, вытянул голову к виску… И фразы Древнего вдруг стало легко читать, более того, они наполнились смыслом.

Признаться, Янг немного слукавил, когда говорил, что ему просто интересно. Тогда ему хотелось побыть ещё немного рядом с Рашем, сохраняя это непривычное хрупкое ощущение доверия. И если для этого нужно почитать вслух какую-нибудь философскую белиберду — Янг был готов.

А теперь он вспоминал взволнованно блестевшие глаза Раша и его рыкающую скороговорку. «Тысячи страниц… Свидетельство сотворения мира… Я покажу. Не обещаю, что ты поймёшь. Но покажу».

С ним сложно? А каково ему? Видеть в десятки раз больше того, что видят окружающие. Прикасаться к величайшим загадкам и при этом знать, что тебя не поймут. Хуже того — даже не захотят, не попытаются понять!

Янг сам не заметил, как дочитал теорию до конца. Конни довольно свистнул и перелетел обратно к Рашу.

— Спасибо, — сказал Янг. Было у него чувство, что дракончик помог понять нечто большее, чем теорию какого-то Древнего учёного.

Раш чуть сузил глаза, перевёл взгляд с Янга на Конни и обратно.

— И что, действительно было интересно? — недоверчиво спросил он. — Ну и… как тебе теория?

Не сказать, что Рашу удалось полностью избавиться от сарказма, но попытку Янг оценил.

— Ну… — стянув с носа очки и покусывая дужку, протянул он. — Не думаю, что я в это верю. Всемогущие пришельцы, которые через чёрную дыру создали нашу Вселенную, когда их собственной пришла хана. Хм! Но… Ты считаешь, если мы продолжим полёт, то когда-нибудь сможем найти ответ?

Почему-то выражение лица у Раша стало такое, словно он предложил ему ключи от Судьбы и весь мир впридачу. Даже слёзы на глаза навернулись, кажется, слишком уж подозрительно они заблестели. Раш быстро поднял и опустил брови, кривовато усмехнулся и тихо сказал:

— Собственно, для того и была создана Судьба, полковник. Мы можем искать ответы. Для некоторых людей это даже ценнее.


	24. Время выбирать

Силуэт за стеклом был мутным и походил на человеческий. Правда, существо, встреченное недавно, тоже имело две руки и две ноги, но что-то подсказывало, что сейчас перед ним именно человек. Возможно, нечистая совесть, поскольку Янг ни капли не сомневался в том, кого нашёл. Того же, кого бросил умирать. Единственного, кто мог оказаться в плену у пришельцев из далёкой галактики, где никогда не было людей.

Янг протёр стекло рукой и окончательно убедился в том, что это именно Раш. Почему он в воде? Сколько дней он провёл на той пустынной планете, прежде чем пришельцы нашли его?

Решительно прогнав мысль, что бак является чем-то вроде реанимационного модуля для умирающего от жажды человека, Янг огляделся. Это Раш наивно верит в миролюбивых развитых пришельцев, а его не проведёшь. Не из добрых побуждений пришельцы подобрали дока и засунули в этот бак. Так что для начала нужно выпустить Раша из заточения, а потом уж разбираться дальше.

Труба показалась Янгу достаточно увесистой, но стекло выстояло. Хуже того, от ударов на нём оставались лишь крохотные щербинки и трещинки, а затем сама труба разлетелась мелким крошевом. Как назло, Раш тут же открыл глаза. Страх и непонимание сменились в них надеждой и мольбой. В другой ситуации это доставило бы Янгу немало удовольствия, но сейчас он задохнулся, как от удара в солнечное сплетение. Этот взгляд словно приковал его к месту.

— Мне нужно уйти, — сказал Янг. — Нужно найти что-то, чтобы разбить стекло.

И с ужасом понял, что из его горла вырвались лишь какие-то невнятные звуки. Раш замотал головой и прижал ладонь к стеклу. Янг прижал ладонь со своей стороны и попробовал ещё раз:

— Я сейчас вернусь. Я не бросаю тебя.

Он снова оглянулся, но ничего подходящего, чтобы разбить стекло, в поле зрения не было. Как же объяснить это?..

Тем временем Раш, похоже, запаниковал. Он оборвал все идущие к его костюму трубки и начал биться в стекло изнутри. Вода смягчала движения, и удары выходили слишком слабыми. Раш не мог не понимать, что это бесполезно, но не прекращал попыток, и Янг никак не решался уйти, бросив его в таком состоянии. Но самому ему было не выбраться, а Янг ничем не мог помочь, оставаясь тут.

Когда он всё же отступил к выходу, в глазах Раша мелькнуло что-то такое непередаваемо страшное, что Янг, не раздумывая, бросился обратно.

— Я не ухожу! Я здесь, Раш! Послушай меня, Ник! Я здесь! Я тебя вытащу, только не делай глупостей…

С этой просьбой он запоздал — Раш уже рванул с лица кислородную маску.

— Нет!!!

Изо рта Раша вырвался огромный пузырь воздуха и несколько пузырьков поменьше, а взгляд начал быстро мутнеть. Янг в отчаянии ударил кулаками по разделяющему их стеклу, и оно внезапно разлетелось вдребезги!

Хлынувшая вода сбила Янга с ног и проволокла по полу, он дёрнулся…

…и сел на кровати, сбрасывая одеяло и откашливаясь.

— Ч-чёрт… — пробормотал Янг, вытирая лицо ладонями. Он взмок так, словно на него действительно вылилась вся приснившаяся вода.

Он сполз на пол, принял упор лёжа и сделал серию отжиманий, затем снова сел на край кровати и одобрительно усмехнулся. Раш оказался прав, привычные действия помогли быстро прийти в себя. Ну, конечно, с поправкой на то, что для кого привычное. Вероятно, у дока большой опыт борьбы с кошмарами.

Теперь можно было спокойно обдумать, что за чертовщина ему приснилась. Это не воспоминание, ведь стекло не разбилось, а сам Раш выглядел так, как сейчас, в воспоминании его волосы были бы короче, и небритость ещё не превратилась в усы с бородой.

Тогда что это значит? Он боится, что в следующий раз окажется беспомощным, не сумеет спасти? Раш погибнет, потому что так и не верит ему? Впрочем, к чему гадать. Кошмар — он и есть кошмар. Нужно просто выкинуть его из головы.

Однако сделать это оказалось не так-то просто. Пока Янг умывался, перед его внутренним взором то и дело возникало лицо Раша, то с надеждой и мольбой на нём, то с отчаянной безумной решимостью. Свежая мысль заставила Янга опустить бритву и пристально взглянуть в глаза своему отражению. Предупреждение? Если они ошибутся, и контакт с накаями обернётся для Раша новым пленом, док может наделать глупостей, потому что всё ещё не верит, что его непременно спасут. Ведь тогда, на разбившемся корабле пришельцев, Раш приготовился умереть, хотя спасение было совсем рядом.

Двинув желваками, Янг снова запустил бритву. Что ж… Если это предупреждение, он понял. Пусть Раш и дальше считает накаев разумными и высокоразвитыми, а работа Янга — ни на секунду не забывать, что они идут на контакт с врагом. И нужны соответствующие меры безопасности. Рашу это придётся не по вкусу, но если Янг будет помнить, чем они расплатятся за чрезмерную доверчивость, это поможет ему стоять на своём.

 

***

— Доктор Раш, как удачно, что вас выписали именно сегодня! — обрадовалась Хлоя, торопливо уступая ему место у консоли. — Смотрите, что нашёл доктор Джексон!

— Что-то интересное? — Раш сел, придержав спящего Конни, достал из нагрудного кармана очки и водрузил их на нос.

— Я думаю, это многое объясняет, — закивал Джексон. — Похоже, у накаев есть свои Древние. Конечно, их история не вполне повторяет историю альтеран, во всяком случае, накаям не пришлось улетать на край света от тех, кто не разделял их убеждений. Но однажды часть накаев осознала, что физическое тело ограничивает их дальнейшее развитие и решила вознестись. Оставшиеся никак им не препятствовали, однако сами даже не думали стремиться к вознесению. Их вполне устраивало, как они живут.

— И тогда вознёсшиеся накаи рассказали им легенду о Звёздных Рыбаках, — озвучила Хлоя то, что только что прочитал Раш.

— Мне кажется, они боялись, что оставшиеся деградируют, — задумчиво сказал Джексон.

— Пытались дать им цель? — хмыкнул Раш.

— Стремление Звёздных Рыбаков укажет накаям путь к великому знанию, — напомнила слова пророчества Хлоя.

Раш непроизвольно задержал дыхание, но, даже произнеся это на английском, Хлоя ни о чём не догадалась. Может, у него просто мания величия? Конни проснулся, что-то успокаивающе прощебетал, потёрся о щёку Раша и снова свернулся клубком.

— Полагаю, у них получилось, — мягко улыбнулся Джексон. Кажется, от него не укрылся мгновенный испуг Раша.

— Значит, их вознёсшиеся получили доступ ко всем тайнам Вселенной? — уточнил Раш. — В том числе и к ясновидению? Обрели способность предвидеть события? Так они узнали о Судьбе и о нас…

— Именно так.

— Но если… Но тогда встреча накаев и Звёздных Рыбаков действительно неизбежна… — прижав ладони к щекам, прошептала Хлоя.

Раш нахмурился, потирая подбородок ладонью, а Джексон пожал плечами:

— Любое предсказание — лишь вероятностный прогноз. На каких бы точных данных он ни строился, какими бы знаниями ни обладали его составители, это только одна из вероятностей. Хотя, вероятно, самая вероятная, — улыбнулся собственному каламбуру он. — Думаю, когда-то и как-то мы встретимся с накаями. Точнее, вы встретитесь. Я сегодня возвращаюсь на Землю. Джек и так позволил мне задержаться здесь на неделю дольше, чем я мог рассчитывать. Но теперь доктор Раш сам займётся этим проектом, а мне пора домой.

— Верно, — улыбнулся Раш и протянул ему руку. — Было приятно пообщаться, Дэниел. Надеюсь, вы сумеете ещё как-нибудь вырваться сюда, и мы не только пообщаемся, но и поработаем вместе.

— О, с превеликим удовольствием! — заверил его Джексон.

Прошло уже достаточно времени, чтобы Раш имел возможность убедиться: его секрет в надёжных руках. Сам он так и не сумел определиться, верит ли в это толкование пророчества или нет. Сбрасывать его со счетов Раш не мог точно, но принять…

Что сделает Янг, если узнает, что Рашу суждено привести накаев на Судьбу? Даже представлять не хотелось. Конечно, полковник за последнее время сильно изменился, но Раш опасался, что подобное известие мигом вернёт всё на исходную точку. Если он будет представлять такую опасность для всех…

А другого толкования слов «укажет путь к великому знанию» Раш не находил, как ни старался. Если, конечно, Джексон прав, и идеограммы следует читать как имена собственные. Не «порыв, стремление Звёздных Рыбаков», а «Раш из племени Звёздных Рыбаков». Не «молодость», а «Янг».

Но если так, то первая часть пророчества, похоже, начала сбываться. А то и сбылась. Конни уже не просто выделяет Янга изо всех остальных людей на корабле. Он ему помогает. Раш не мог забыть тот случай неделю назад, когда полковник при помощи дракончика читал вслух трактат на Древнем.

— Кстати, Дэниел, — спохватился Раш, — я хотел вас спросить: как давно полковник Янг изучает Древний? Это ведь вы его учите?

— Да, я, — кивнул Джексон. — Как давно? Ммм, да практически с самого моего появления здесь.

— И многие последовали его примеру, — улыбнулась Хлоя.

— И как успехи?

— Ну… Вполне удовлетворительные, я бы сказал.

— То есть выдающихся способностей к языкам ни у кого не обнаружилось? — прищурился Раш.

— Боюсь, что нет, — усмехнулся Джексон.

— Ясно, — пробормотал Раш. Впрочем, он так и думал. — Скажите, а если бы полковник Янг использовал… скажем, какого-то рода усилитель, он смог бы свободно читать на Древнем?

— Вы имеете в виду вашего дракончика? — проницательно уточнил Джексон. — Я был свидетелем того, как он «разогнал» вас, вы об этом?

— Да, именно, — подтвердил Раш, старательно игнорируя любопытный взгляд Хлои.

— Насколько я понял объяснения лейтенанта Йохансен, Константа усиливает активность мозга, позволяя выйти на пик способностей в нужный момент, — Джексон потеребил ухо и пожал плечами: — Честно говоря, даже не знаю. Древний не слишком сложен в транскрипции, и с помощью дракончика полковник Янг мог бы правильно произносить все слова. Но для свободного чтения, я полагаю, требуется понимать смысл. А словарный запас из ниоткуда не возьмётся, это уже не зависит от активности мозга.

Раш снова вспомнил уверенный голос Янга. Нет, полковник явно сознавал, что произносит. Это не было механическим чтением непонятных слов. Конечно, философский трактат — не беллетристика, чтобы декламировать с выражением, но интонации были верные, осмысленные. Как если бы... Как если бы читал он сам.

— Николас… А вы сами знали эти слова?

Он даже вздрогнул. Потом перевёл взгляд с Джексона на Конни. Возможно ли это? Впрочем, а что они вообще знают о возможностях дракончика? Согласно легенде, Конни — связующее звено. Так почему бы ему не передавать в нужный момент и знания, а не только эмоции? Это даже логично и очень удобно, если уж на то пошло. Да и к чему лукавить, он ведь сам заподозрил нечто подобное, потому и начал эти расспросы. Просто… В это было трудно поверить. И ещё труднее — смириться с тем, какую роль в этом случае пророчество сулило ему самому.

— Давайте работать, — сказал Раш, и первым уткнулся в консоль.

Хлоя горестно вздохнула, понимая, что объяснений она не дождётся, но Раш остался при своём мнении. Время раскрыть этот секрет ещё не пришло. Конечно, рано или поздно придётся, но… Не сейчас.

 

***

— Значит, сверхсветовые двигатели и система жизнеобеспечения в норме, можем продолжать полёт, не рискуя свалиться накаям прямо на голову, — подытожил Янг.

Броди растерянно посмотрел в густо исписанные листки и пожал плечами:

— Ну… В общем, да.

Раш усмехнулся. Сам он выслушал получасовой доклад Броди с большим интересом, а всё значимое для полковника уместилось в одну фразу. Но если бы докладывал Раш, а он обошёлся бы, по обыкновению, парой фраз, у Янга наверняка возникла бы масса вопросов. Камилла и Ти Джей, впрочем, тоже слушали внимательно, а Илай с Хлоей и так были в курсе дела.

Во время болезни Раша планёрки возникали как-то стихийно, и обсуждались дела уже не в узком кругу, а когда придётся и со всеми заинтересованными, но теперь Янг решил проводить эти собрания в своей каюте. Правда, деловой обстановки ему добиться не удалось, все продолжали вести себя так, будто встретились за завтраком и просто болтают. Особенно этому способствовало присутствие Конни, которого каждый хотел хоть немного подержать или погладить.

— Риск всё равно есть, — сказал Волкер. — Остановки необходимы не только для отдыха сверхсветовых двигателей, но и для навигационной системы. Установщики Врат прокладывают курс и передают данные о планетах и звёздах, которые сами по себе практически не устаревают. Но если цивилизация накаев так развита, как считает доктор Раш…

— До уровня творцов планет им далеко, — фыркнул Раш.

— И всё же они вполне могут построить какой-нибудь спутник, — не сдался Волкер.

— И тогда мы без приглашения вломимся на чью-нибудь вечеринку, — добавил Грир. Судя по блеску глаз, сержант был бы вовсе не против такого развития событий.

— И не сможем уйти с неё целых три часа, — сдвинул брови Янг. — Полагаю, уничтожение кораблей накаев в наши планы не входит?

Раш молча помотал головой. Отключить систему распознавания означало бы сдаться на милость накаев, что также не входило в их планы. А пока система включена, каждая стычка может обернуться новыми жертвами со стороны накаев. И так они расстреляли целых два корабля. Если продолжать в том же духе, переговоры станут невозможными.

— Если рядом будет хоть какая-нибудь звезда, можем спрятаться, — предложил Илай.

— Гидропонику мы уже перевели в защищённое место, — покивала Ти Джей.

— Нет-нет, хоть какая-то нам не подойдёт, — возразил Броди. — Скафандры не заряжены, их пока хватает едва на половину экипажа, а пользоваться ими умеют и того меньше!

Раш заметил внимательный взгляд Янга и отвёл глаза. Решения у него не было. С тех пор, как Янг пообещал, что не будет препятствовать контакту, если Раш найдёт безопасный способ это провернуть, они не возвращались к обсуждению этой темы. Ведь начать разговор пришлось бы с пророчества, а к этому Раш всё ещё не был готов.

Поэтому всё, что он мог предложить — убегать и прятаться. И надеяться, что предсказанная легендой встреча с накаями не поджидает их уже завтра.

— А если вовремя заметить препятствие, мы сможем его обогнуть, не выходя из сверхсветовой скорости? — вдруг поинтересовался Янг.

— Вовремя — очень хорошее слово, полковник, — быстро подняв и опустив брови, сказал Раш. Потёр подбородок. — Теоретически это возможно. Если нам хватит времени рассчитать подобный манёвр. И если у нас будет пилот, способный его выполнить. Учитывая, что «Титаник» по сравнению с Судьбой показался бы вертлявой лоханкой, чутко слушающейся руля…

Все рассмеялись, даже Янг улыбнулся, не сводя с него внимательного взгляда.

— Это стоит обдумать, — решил Раш. — Мы с Илаем прогоним несколько симуляций и попробуем составить что-то вроде тренажёра, чтобы вы с лейтенантом Скоттом могли попробовать.

— Но не забывайте о нашем уговоре, — тут же напомнила Ти Джей.

Раш поморщился и кивнул. С этим уговором его переиграли вчистую. Когда он в очередной раз намекнул, что вполне готов приступить к работе, Ти Джей неожиданно согласилась, но с условием, что он будет работать не больше шести часов в день. Раш принял его, скрутив мысленный кукиш. Не будет же Ти Джей ходить за ним целыми днями и следить, чем он занимается? Всего-то и нужно после шести часов на одном месте перейти на другое. Однако он почему-то не учёл, сколько добровольных помощников у неё окажется.

В первый же день, проводив доктора Джексона, Раш собирался как ни в чём не бывало свернуть в зал управления, когда Хлоя посмотрела на часы и невинным тоном заметила, что его смена на сегодня закончилась. Внезапно выяснилось, что об уговоре знают практически все! Вдобавок они завели скверную привычку обмениваться информацией, с кем и сколько Раш работал, а некоторые даже не стеснялись с самой милой улыбкой открыто угрожать, что немедленно сообщат Ти Джей о нарушении режима.

— Кстати, что там вчера произошло на тренировке? — с обеспокоенным видом спросил Янг.

— Да ничего особенного, — поморщился Раш. — И вообще, это не тема для общего обсуждения, — быстро добавил он.

Занятия йогой для всех желающих вела Хлоя. Когда-то она просто занималась сама, потом к ней присоединился Илай, а потом стали подтягиваться и другие, кому были в тягость жёсткие силовые тренировки или просто хотелось разнообразия. Когда перед Рашем встал вопрос, чем же заполнить вечер, если работать уже нельзя, Хлоя предложила пойти с ней на занятия, а Ти Джей горячо поддержала эту идею, заявив, что после сотрясения мозга йога будет очень полезна.

У Раша это поначалу не вызвало особого энтузиазма, но уже на следующий день он пришёл без напоминаний. Он был достаточно гибким, чтобы позы йоги давались ему без лишнего напряжения, и вдобавок оказалось, что концентрация внимания на дыхании и положении тела при выполнении упражнений прекрасно очищает мысли. Когда-то такой же эффект он получал при курении, сосредотачиваясь на движениях пальцев и губ, огоньке зажжённой спички, растущем столбике пепла и выдыхаемых клубах дыма.

Что произошло вчера, он не мог объяснить, да и, если честно, старался об этом не думать. На время выполнения упражнений Конни обычно перелетал на плечо Хлои, и вчера в какой-то миг Раш вдруг увидел не её, а внимательно наблюдающего за ним накаи с дракончиком на плече. Разумеется, он тут же потерял равновесие и шлёпнулся на маты. Видение исчезло, а Раш не нашёл ничего лучше, чем сказать, что у него закружилась голова. Из-за этого пришлось вытерпеть дотошное обследование, немедленно учинённое Ти Джей, и взять на сегодня выходной.

Планёрка продолжилась обсуждением затеянного Камиллой празднования Дня благодарения. Раш не принимал в нём участия, но этого никто не заметил за бурным оживлением остальных. Ну, или почти никто. Янг время от времени останавливал взгляд на Раше, но не предпринимал попыток вовлечь его в общий гвалт.

 

***

Стук опустившейся на стол кружки Раш проигнорировал точно так же, как до этого звук приближающихся шагов. Тем более что приветствие Конни подсказало, кто именно завернул на обзорную палубу среди ночи. Но вот запах… Этот запах проигнорировать было просто невозможно.

— Боюсь, Ти Джей это не одобрит, — сказал Раш несколько минут спустя и снова сосредоточенно уставился в свой ноутбук. Но кружка и поднимающийся над нею ароматный пар продолжали притягивать внимание, и Раш смотрел в экран, ничего не видя там. Чёрт возьми, так похоже на кофе!

— Уже одобрила, — ответил Янг, опускаясь в соседнее кресло. — Это скорее что-то вроде какао получилось, кофеина там нет.

Раш взял кружку в руки, ещё раз вдохнул полузабытый аромат и осторожно сделал маленький глоток. Конни одобрительно свистнул со спинки кресла.

— Мы нашли прорву каких-то орехов на позапрошлой планете, Беккер обещал сварганить почти настоящий шоколад, а за масло наши девушки чуть не подрались, теперь ждут очереди на этот… гроб на колесиках, — негромко продолжил Янг, пока Раш медленно смаковал напиток. — Ну а вот это какао сделали специально для тебя. Правда, Ти Джей вряд ли одобрит, что я дал его тебе среди ночи, тем более что у тебя сегодня выходной…

— Да всё со мной в порядке, — буркнул Раш. Покрутил в руках опустевшую кружку, отставил её обратно на стол. — Спасибо.

Янг молча кивнул, глядя на сполохи света, прищурился, перевёл взгляд на Раша.

— Всё нормально, — с лёгким раздражением заверил тот. — Я уже несколько часов тут сижу, никаких проблем. Тут… Думается лучше.

— Ты жил в доме с открытой террасой и привык работать на ней?

— Нет, — качнул головой Раш. — И даже окно открывал не всегда, — углом рта усмехнулся он, снова непроизвольно покручивая отсутствующее кольцо.

Ему не нравилось, когда ветер внезапно сметает со стола разбросанные листы, а Глория приходила в ужас и заставляла его прерываться, чтобы хоть немного выветрился сигаретный дым. И всё же он любил открытое пространство. Холмы, обрывающиеся в морской прибой, бескрайнее небо…

— Наверное, это что-то из детства… Тебе не пора продолжать обход? — вдруг спохватился он.

— Нет, — удобно расположившись в кресле, сказал Янг. — Сегодня не моё дежурство.

— Тогда почему не спишь?

— Ну… Подумал, что сейчас самое время сыграть в шахматы с каким-нибудь полуночником.

Раш неопределённо хмыкнул, пристально разглядывая незваного компаньона. Раздражение исчезло так же внезапно, как и появилось. Не пытается Янг его контролировать и не намекает на нарушение режима. Но, кажется, о чём-то хочет поговорить. Даже готов вытерпеть ещё одну пытку игрой в шахматы. Раш помнил, что прошлый раз пришёлся полковнику совсем не по вкусу.

— Или ты занят? — уточнил Янг.

Помедлив секунду, Раш ткнул в клавишу «сохранить» и захлопнул ноутбук.

Янг сам принёс доску и сосредоточенно начал расставлять на ней фигуры. Конни завозился на спинке кресла, затем тревожно свистнул и слетел на плечо Янга. Раш прищурился. Этот предатель что, собрался подсказывать?

Янг молча, сосредоточенно передвигал фигуры по доске, словно действительно пришёл только для того, чтобы сыграть в шахматы. Минут через десять Раш убедился, что Конни ему не помогает. Во всяком случае, Янг не пользовался знаниями Раша, играл крайне неровно, то находя изумительные решения, то делая наиглупейшие ошибки.

— Может, легче будет просто спросить? Словами? — предложил Раш, загнав фигуры полковника в цугцванг.

На лице Янга отразилась почти физическая мука.

— Ты знаешь, как это прекратить? — глухо спросил он, не поднимая взгляда от доски.

— Что именно? — прищурился Раш.

— Ты тогда сказал, что если я не делаю выбор, его делает противник. И я… Уже две недели мне снятся странные сны.

— Это не Судьба, — Раш озабоченно сдвинул брови и почесал подбородок. — Я, конечно, проверю, но я заблокировал возможность проводить симуляции напрямую с невральной связью.

Янг тяжело вздохнул, Конни на его плече ласково прощебетал что-то и уставился на Раша.

Тупик. Катастрофа. Сдвигающиеся стены, утекающее сквозь пальцы время. Разрывающая на части невозможность сделать выбор. Отчаяние. Мрак.

— Ч-чёрт… — Раш с присвистом втянул воздух, потёр переносицу. — И так всегда? Между чем ты, чёрт возьми, выбираешь?

— Чаще всего мне снится Кива, — пряча глаза, признался Янг. — Захват заложников. И она предлагает выбор. Одна жизнь или другая. Но я не могу выбирать… так. Оба варианта неверны.

— Потому что свою возможность сделать выбор ты уже упустил, — спокойно пожал плечами Раш. — Так ты будешь делать ход?

— Что?

— Я спрашиваю, ходить будешь? — взглядом указывая на доску, повторил Раш.

— А это имеет смысл?

— Ну… Это тебе решать, полковник.

— Я ведь в любом случае проиграл?

— Да. Мат через два хода, — согласился Раш. Подумав, добавил: — Ну или через пять, но ты не сообразишь.

— Потому что я уже упустил возможность сделать выбор? — Янг сцепил пальцы в замок и поднял взгляд.

— Ты же сам говоришь: выбор предлагает противник. С чего бы ему предлагать то, что может тебя устроить? — фыркнул Раш. — Ты проиграл в тот момент, когда позволил ставить тебе условия. Хороший игрок не отвечает на чужие ходы, он ведёт свою игру. Вот что ты должен делать, если хочешь это прекратить.

— Ну, конечно. Хороший игрок. Или хороший командир. Помнится, ты сам говорил, что я не гожусь для этой работы, — с горечью заметил Янг. — Или теперь ты изменил мнение?

— Нет. — Раш усмехнулся, услышав невольно проскользнувшую в его тоне надежду. — Не изменил. Ты не годишься для этой работы, полковник. Вот только это не имеет значения.

Янг поднял брови и несколько раз быстро моргнул. Раш потёр переносицу. Стоит ли говорить об этом?

— Неважно, годишься ты или нет. Тебе придётся делать эту работу. Как сумеешь. У нас нет другого командира.

Тут Раш вспомнил, что через год ситуация может и измениться. Откроют Врата, пришлют замену. Возможно, новый командир будет куда лучше. Хотя не зря говорят: знакомый чёрт лучше незнакомого ангела. Перспектива заполучить нового командира Раша откровенно пугала. Правда, ещё неизвестно, где будет он сам через год, но сейчас альтернатив всё равно не было. Как и тогда, когда они только попали на Судьбу.

Янг почесал в затылке и всё же сделал ход.

— Шах. Шах и мат. Знаешь, мне жаль, что я не подумал об этом тогда, — рассеянно перемешивая снятые с доски фигуры, сказал Раш. — Я… Тогда мне казалось, что другого выхода нет. А сейчас я думаю, что мог бы поступить иначе.

— Меня учили не оглядываться назад, — мотнул головой Янг. — Всегда кажется, что можно было поступить иначе, и начинаешь тонуть в сомнениях.

— Ну, тебе это не грозит, — хмыкнул Раш.

— Каждый пилот однажды понимает, что нет никакого «мог бы». Есть то, что ты сделал. И последствия этого, с которыми тебе теперь жить. Но сейчас почему-то получается так, что с последствиями этого жить не мне. Ну, не только мне. Это чертовски несправедливо, Раш. Я… Не прошу прощения, потому что это ещё более несправедливо. И не приношу извинений. Что тебе с них толку? Я просто… Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал: я искренне сожалею. И если существует хоть какая-то возможность исправить то, что я натворил, я хочу ею воспользоваться.

Раш с трудом перевёл дыхание, только теперь отметив, что он непроизвольно вжался в спинку кресла и намертво вцепился в подлокотники, будто это он вырывал у себя признание. Конни слетел к нему на колени и распахнул крылья.

— Всё в порядке, малыш, — пробормотал Раш. Погладил обеспокоенно урчащего дракончика, поднял взгляд на Янга. Надо было что-то сказать, но что?..

— Существует такое понятие: закон парных ошибок, — помолчав, начал он. — Я решил, что у меня нет другого выхода, что тебя нужно убрать любыми средствами, ради экипажа…

— Чёрт возьми, нет! — Янг стукнул кулаком по столу, заставив Конни оглянуться и тревожно свистнуть. — Не надо, Раш. Я и так слишком долго и слишком старательно прятался за это! Я не действовал в интересах экипажа. Ты меня просто достал тогда…

Раш опустил голову и прикусил губу. Конечно, Янг не сказал ничего нового, но услышать это было в высшей степени неожиданно. И почему-то приносило странное облегчение, словно одним решительным рывком содрали корку с застаревшего нарыва.

— Я долго думал, что всё совсем наоборот, — уже гораздо спокойней и непринуждённей сказал Янг. — Что я действую исключительно в интересах экипажа. Но если взглянуть правде в глаза, ради экипажа я должен был заставить тебя работать над возвращением их домой. А если не сумел заставить, значит, засунуть гордость в задницу и сделать всё, как ты захочешь. Ну, при условии, что ты вернёшь всех домой…

— Так вот почему ты согласился остаться, — глухо сказал Раш. А он-то, наивный кретин, думал…

— Тогда — поэтому, — с заметным усилием признался Янг. Сердце сжало разочарованием, и Конни успокаивающе загудел. — Но теперь… Знаешь, я только недавно вдруг понял, что Судьба — это корабль. Огромный, невероятный, прекрасный корабль. — Янг порывисто встал, отошёл к перилам, повернулся к Рашу. — И я, чёрт возьми, тоже хочу на нём лететь! Причём не игрушечным капитаном. Мне не обойтись без тебя, Раш.

— Ну, я же вроде и не отказываюсь, — шевельнул плечом Раш. — Главное, чтобы мой мундир тоже не оказался красным, — углом рта улыбнулся он.

В том, что полковник поймёт намёк, Раш не сомневался. Дней десять назад Камилла окончательно убедилась, что Янг не соблазнится новой униформой сотрудника проекта «Судьба», и стала уговаривать его заказать хотя бы новый китель. Мол, его можно сшить точно по образцу старого, только он будет бледно-серым с чёрными вставками — с цветами в тканевом аппарате так и не ладилось. Тогда-то Янг и бросил эту фразу, что, мол, ему главное, чтобы новый китель не был красным.

— Я клянусь, — твёрдо сказал Янг.

Раш вздрогнул, словно позади него с грохотом захлопнулась дверца незамеченной ловушки.

— Лучше не торопись с клятвами, — посоветовал он.

— Почему? — сузил глаза Янг.

Раш лизнул губы и завозился в кресле, пытаясь скрыть растерянность и выиграть время. Момент выглядел очень удачным. Но что, если он только кажется таким?

Янг неторопливо подошёл ближе и снова сел в соседнее кресло.

— Слушай, — сказал он, не дождавшись ответа, — я клянусь, что сделаю всё от меня зависящее, чтобы обеспечить твою безопасность. Но мне будет гораздо легче это сделать, если ты скажешь, чего боишься.

Раш закрыл лицо рукой, потом не выдержал и рассмеялся, без удовольствия отмечая в своём смехе истерические нотки. Слишком нереальным казалось происходящее, и слишком нелепым было в ответ на такие слова признаться, что больше всего он опасается именно Янга.

— Послушай, Раш… Ник, успокойся, пожалуйста, — попросил Янг. — Извини, если тебя задело. Я… Ти Джей сказала, ты потерял полтора килограмма веса с тех пор, как тебя выписали. Она думает, ты слишком много работаешь. А я думал, тебя что-то гложет. И надеялся, что смогу помочь.

Конни издал резкую, звенящую трель, и это привело Раша в чувство.

— По одному из толкований легенды о Звёздных Рыбаках я приведу накаев на Судьбу, — спокойно, отчётливо сказал он и внимательно взглянул в лицо Янгу.

— И чего ты боишься больше: того, что это действительно случится, или того, что сделаю я, когда узнаю это? — шевельнув желваками, спросил тот.

— Сложно сказать, — пожал плечами Раш и покосился на Конни. Не может же быть, чтобы полковник действительно воспринял такую новость, не моргнув глазом?

То, что передал дракончик, заставило его замереть. Уголок рта нервно задёргался, и Раш потёр подбородок, пытаясь скрыть это. Янг вовсе не планировал, как избавиться от потенциального предателя! Он сходил с ума от беспокойства за него. Готов был рвать накаев голыми руками, если потребуется.

Может ли быть так, что человек, несколько раз пытавшийся его убить, теперь станет самым верным защитником?

— Ты всё ещё хочешь идти на контакт с накаями? — сдвинув брови, уточнил Янг.

— Боюсь, это уже не зависит от меня.

— И ты готов за это себя убить? — внезапно спросил Янг.

— Что?

Раш презрительно фыркнул, но в следующий миг понял, что Янг прав. Думал он об этом, что скрывать. Потому и тянул с признанием, что это казалось ему отсрочкой смертного приговора.

— Выкинь это из головы, — велел Янг. — Я тебя не трону, и этим синим уродам не отдам. Если же всё пойдёт не по плану, и тебя заставят привести их на Судьбу, мы будем готовы и устроим им тёплую встречу. Кстати, ты сказал, что это в одном из толкований, а в другом что?

— Ну… Если толковать иначе, то там вообще речь не обо мне. Но это маловероятно, к моему глубочайшему сожалению, — скривил губы Раш.

— Ясно. — Янг встал, отошёл к перилам, заложил руки за спину, раздумывая о чём-то.

Раш тоже попытался собраться с мыслями. Такая реакция полковника была полной неожиданностью для него. Конечно, Янг пока считает, что сможет защитить всех и обойтись вовсе без жертв, но… Это ведь не шахматы. Кто сказал, что такой вариант полностью исключён?

— Ну как? — спросил Янг, поворачиваясь к нему. — Ты готов уже подумать не о том, как бы скрыть эту информацию от меня, а о том, как нам выбраться из этого дерьма с минимальными потерями?


	25. Общее собрание

Двери в зал Врат, видимо, были открыты, и гул множества голосов Раш услышал издалека. Чёрт, а об этом они как-то не подумали! Общее собрание объявили, а тему, даже примерно, не обозначили. Вот люди и строят догадки. А раз их собрали в зале Врат, мысли у всех будут только о возвращении на Землю. Первый просчёт. Плохое начало...

Раш поморщился, невольно замедляя шаг. Впрочем, даже если бы и подумали, что с того? Другого места, способного без проблем вместить весь экипаж разом, на корабле не было. Янг предложил разбить людей на небольшие группы и поговорить в столовой с каждой группой отдельно, но Раш не согласился. Тут или пан, или пропал. А предполагать, что он сможет повторить фокус несколько раз кряду, просто наивно.

Раш и так не был до конца уверен в правильности этой затеи. Просто шёл от противного: держать людей в неведении они уже пробовали, и результат им не понравился. Янг, правда, высказал вполне здравое соображение, что без чёткого плана преодоления угрозы легко спровоцировать панику, но Раш опасался упустить время. Времени ему по-прежнему катастрофически не хватало.

К сожалению, энтузиазм добровольных помощников плохо компенсировал недостаток знаний. Сам Раш на очередном осмотре выбил ещё два часа рабочего времени в сутки, а после долгих споров ему удалось настоять на том, что просмотр архивов Новуса и баз Древних нельзя считать работой. Теперь вечерами он перерывал их в поисках формулы лекарства для Ти Джей и любых упоминаний о накаях. И всё же, подводя перед сном итоги дня, Раш постоянно убеждался, что несделанного осталось даже больше, чем было утром.

Почувствовав заминку, Янг сразу остановился и развернулся, перегораживая проход.

— Ещё не поздно передумать.

Раш сузил глаза и с трудом удержался от порыва сказать что-нибудь резкое. Опустил голову, прикусывая губу. Видеть в Янге союзника всё ещё было сложно. Каждый раз приходилось прикладывать усилия, чтобы взглянуть на действия полковника под другим углом. Конни вроде бы подтверждал собственные ощущения Раша, но поверить им окончательно тот не решался. Когда-то он точно так же был убеждён, что полковник не перейдёт черту, не сорвётся на рукоприкладство…

Особенно угнетала мысль об ошибке, которую он допустил, приняв желание Янга остаться за чистую монету. Раш вспоминал их разговор почти на этом самом месте, вспоминал запись выступления своего двойника, найденную в архиве Новуса. Если согласие Янга было неискренним, может, и остальное тоже обман? И не только в отношении Янга. Может, если он сейчас надумает обратиться к экипажу «друзья», на лицах снова отразится презрительный скепсис, а у кого-то даже вырвется смешок? Может, те, кто пожелал тогда остаться, просто принесли себя в жертву, как и Янг, а все его слова пропустили мимо ушей?

— Я… — помедлив, продолжил Янг, — я снимаю своё условие, Раш. Если ты считаешь, что так будет лучше, я сам поговорю с экипажем.

Раш быстро взглянул Янгу в лицо. Соблазнительное предложение, вот только он вовсе не считает, что так будет лучше. Условие выступить вместе было правильным, потому Раш и согласился. А полковник-то, похоже, вовсе не пытается отыграть назад и сделать по-своему. Наоборот, пытается проявить заботу, как всегда вопреки здравому смыслу, но тем не менее…

— Всё в порядке, — мотнул головой Раш. — Действуем, как собирались.

Янг двинул желваками, но кивнул и пошёл вперёд. Конни передал ощущение, похожее на дружеский хлопок по плечу. Не дрейфь, я с тобой, прорвёмся. Раш усмехнулся. Нет, дракончик всё же незаменим. Раш сам не знал точно, как воспринял бы такой жест, будь это в реальности, но вряд ли так, как этого хотелось Янгу. Видимо, не зря накаи упорно стремятся снова обзавестись Проводниками. Конечно, люди испокон веков налаживали отношения без помощников, но зачем идти трудным путём, когда существует лёгкий? Это называется прогресс, между прочим. Если существуют достижения научно-технического прогресса, облегчающие людям жизнь, почему бы не существовать достижениям социальным?

Камилла уже ждала их в зале Врат. Раш остановился рядом с ней и не без содрогания обвёл взглядом собравшуюся толпу. В этот раз у него не было никаких заготовок речи, да и вообще, если честно, Раш довольно смутно себе представлял, как добиться нужной реакции. И почему Янг считает, что он справится?

— Доброе утро, — поздоровался Янг, поднявшись на несколько ступеней и развернувшись лицом к залу. — Мы попросили вас собраться здесь, чтобы обсудить сложившуюся ситуацию.

Его слушали внимательно и — как вдруг отметил Раш — доброжелательно. На какое-то мгновение ему захотелось всё переиграть. Почему этот непростой разговор должен вести он? У Янга нет нужных знаний? Не проблема, ведь Конни может «подключить» его к знаниям Раша. Правда, это не всегда срабатывает. Нужно будет, кстати, заняться этим вопросом. Почему читать на Древнем, пользуясь его знаниями, Янг смог, а играть в шахматы — нет? Не было согласия обеих сторон? Они и в первый раз не давали никакого согласия, тогда они даже не подозревали, что такое возможно. И потом, эмоции дракончик иногда транслирует и вопреки его желанию, когда сам считает это необходимым. А может, потому что Янг был пусть игровым, но противником?..

Задумавшись, Раш перестал слушать, что говорит Янг, и очнулся, только услышав своё имя.

— Подробнее об этом расскажет доктор Раш, — заключил своё вступление Янг и начал спускаться.

— Пусть лучше расскажет, когда вернёт нас домой! — выкрикнул кто-то за спиной, пока Раш поднимался.

Янг вздрогнул и сделал странное движение, словно собирался загородить Раша собой.

— Спокойно, — придержав его за руку, шепнул Раш. — Я сам справлюсь.

Этот выкрик странным образом переключил восприятие. Только что толпа казалась ему огромной и неуправляемой, а теперь Раш почувствовал себя за кафедрой лекционного зала, где самая большая опасность — быть поднятым на смех в случае неудачного ответа. В потоке порой насчитывалось две-три сотни студентов, по сравнению с этим задача совладать с горсткой людей в зале Врат была просто смешной. И сделать это действительно должен он, а не Янг. Преподавательский опыт в достоинства полковника не входит.

Раш неторопливо поднялся ещё на пару ступеней выше. Забавно. Пожалуй, он впервые готов хотя бы мысленно признать, что у Янга имеются и достоинства. Если так пойдёт и дальше, глядишь, дойдёт до разработки плана, как компенсировать его недостатки, чтобы получить приемлемого командира.

Развернувшись лицом к залу, Раш удобно облокотился на перила, а взглядом нашёл источник возмущения. Конечно, по голосу он опознать говорившего не сумел, но с этим невольно помог Грир, отвесив подчинённому подзатыльник.

— Что ж, давайте сначала поговорим об этом, — предложил Раш. — Итак, капрал Мердок интересуется, когда же доктор Раш соизволит вернуть всех домой. Вероятно, мистер Мердок полагает, что я скрываю… — он сделал паузу, удерживая в уголке губ усмешку, — волшебную палочку, с помощью которой это легко можно сделать?

По залу пошли смешки, капрала несколько раз толкнули в бок и хлопнули по спине. Расчёт оправдался, слова попали в цель. Мердок был нетерпелив и не особенно умён, а на днях умудрился вывести из себя даже невозмутимого Беккера, который как раз и заявил, что у него нет волшебной палочки, чтобы удовлетворить постоянно растущие запросы капрала.

— Я бы не удивилась, — вполголоса сказала Хлоя. Научная группа прыснула и вразнобой покивала.

— А без волшебной палочки никак, док? — весело блестя глазами, громко поинтересовался Грир.

— Что ж… Я долго болел и могу быть не в курсе последних событий. — Раш окончательно почувствовал себя в своей тарелке и продолжил отработанным профессорским тоном: — Давайте подумаем вместе. Возможно, найдено новое решение загадки Древних, и для открытия Врат нам вовсе не требуется столько энергии? Мистер Уоллес?

— А? — вскинулся Илай. — Нет, я ничего об этом не знаю!

— Возможно, дальние сенсоры уже обнаружили планету типа Икара? Доктор Волкер?

Волкер высоко поднял брови, почесал в затылке и отрицательно замотал головой.

— Возможно, кто-то изобрёл альтернативный источник энергии невероятной мощности? Что скажете, мистер Броди?

— Увы, — с улыбкой пожал плечами тот. — Могу предложить только самогон убойной крепости. Хотя, если залить его кому-нибудь в задницу, пожалуй, до Плутона тяги хватит.

— Таким образом, у нас по-прежнему нет решения задачи «где взять столько энергии, чтобы открыть Врата на Землю», — подвёл итог Раш, переждав взрыв хохота и шквал плоских шуточек.

Янг, казалось, только теперь окончательно поверил, что Раш владеет ситуацией. Улыбнувшись шутке Броди, полковник сошёл, наконец, с последней ступеньки лестницы и встал рядом с Камиллой.

— А я слышал, у нас теперь намного больше энергии в накопителях, а при необходимости можно получить ещё! — Капрал Мердок отчаянно покраснел, но уступать не собирался.

— Совершенно верно, — кивнул Раш. — Но если бы вы ориентировались не на слухи, а на расчёты, вы бы знали, что этого недостаточно.

— Ты же говорил, что достаточно! — повернувшись к Илаю, громко возмутился Скотт.

Илай испуганно съёжился и начал торопливо объяснять что-то вполголоса, одновременно пытаясь встать так, чтобы чужие спины закрыли его от взгляда Раша. Так вот в чём дело! Кое-кто по-прежнему не умеет держать язык за зубами и просчитывать последствия неосторожных слов…

— Теоретически энергии может хватить, чтобы заблокировать девятый шеврон, — прерывая перешёптывания, сказал Раш. Выдержал паузу и добавил: — Но не забывайте, что перед этим нужно заблокировать остальные восемь шевронов, а после этого — какое-то время удерживать надёжный стабильный проход. Надеюсь, никто не желает повторить экскурсию… к праотцам?

— Но ведь энергии установщика Врат нам хватило бы на всё это? — отмахнувшись от оправданий Илая, уточнил Скотт.

— Скорее всего, — пожал плечами Раш. — Установщики Врат выполняют функцию разведчиков и лучше приспособлены к автономным полётам. Они могут гораздо дольше не встретить подходящих для зарядки звёзд, чем идущая по проложенному маршруту Судьба, да и на сборку и установку Врат требуется немало энергии. Поэтому ёмкость их накопителей почти в полтора раза превышает полную ёмкость накопителей Судьбы. Так что, если случайно встретите установщик Врат, сразу дайте знать. Мы не сможем обеспечить такой потенциал своими силами, без внешних источников.

Скотт тяжело вздохнул и кивнул. По всей видимости, болтовня Илая внушила ложные надежды даже ему, но объяснений Раша оказалось достаточно, других доказательств лейтенант не потребовал. Да и остальные заметно приуныли. Янг нахмурился и с тревогой посмотрел на Раша. Пришлось передать через Конни успокаивающий импульс.

— А если кто-то вдруг слышал, — Раш метнул насмешливый взгляд в сторону Илая, — про наквадах-реактор, который мы разрабатываем с доктором Волкером, то могу сразу сказать, что в случае успеха этот реактор обеспечит энергией некоторые наши бытовые запросы, не внесённые в план, но не более.

Это сработало, в зале вспыхнуло радостное оживление. Вопрос возвращения на Землю был, безусловно, важен, хотя мало кто верил уже, что его удастся решить в ближайшее время, зато практически у каждого накопились мелкие бытовые надобности, которые приходилось откладывать в долгий ящик из-за недостатка энергии. И надежда на скорое решение этой насущной проблемы разом затмила всё остальное. Теперь можно было переходить к главному.

 

***

— А он молодец, — шепнула Камилла, когда Янг встал рядом с ней.

Тот лишь с достоинством кивнул. Он никогда и не сомневался, что Раш способен осадить наглеца. Не ожидал только, что док умеет делать это столь изящно. Сказать честно, Янг считал, что Раш ненавидит преподавание, да и сам категорически не годится на эту роль. Пусти такого за кафедру — да от него же студенты в слезах разбегаться будут! Только теперь Янг почему-то вспомнил, что доставалось от Раша в основном Волкеру да ему самому, и то не всегда. А вот тому же Илаю Раш легко прощал ошибки, терпеливо объяснял непонятное и даже не скупился на похвалу.

Конечно, не всем же быть гениями, но сейчас-то Раш тоже не с гениями разговаривает. И про структуру свою драгоценную в реликтовом излучении он объяснял всему экипажу, и вполне доходчиво, между прочим. Значит, может, когда захочет.

Получается, не с бухты-барахты Янг решение-то принял. Просто не понял, почему так решил, показалось ему, что так правильно будет, и всё. Ну, может, ещё та запись произвела впечатление. Ей-богу, Янгу после этого на самом деле захотелось бы остаться, уже безо всяких скидок на чувство долга перед экипажем. Раш, правда, от записи открещивался, мол, выступал не он, а двойник, но Янг подозревал, что таким образом док просто пытается уйти от ощущения предопределённости. Слишком сильно на него эта проклятая легенда давит, видно.

Янг никак от себя не ожидал, что так легко это воспримет. Но у него, наверное, уже иммунитет. Раш вечно что-нибудь да скрывает. Ну, не может человек иначе, так устроен. Что его, убить теперь? Пробовал уже, спасибо. Жаль, конечно, что док не желает понимать: защищать его тоже будет труднее из-за этой дурацкой привычки.

Когда капрал Мердок выкрикнул своё провокационное предложение, у Янга аж ладони вспотели. А Конни даже крылья не расправил, спокойно восседает на плече дока и так же насмешливо поблёскивает глазами. Слушая уверенный голос Раша, Янг пытался понять, чего так испугался, — и не мог. Неужели того, что Раш обвинит его в подставе? Или как раз того, что от справедливых упрёков защитить не сможет?

Тем временем Раш так просто, доступно, а главное убедительно объяснял экипажу, почему нельзя открыть Врата на Землю, что Янг почувствовал себя обманутым. Вот шотландский сукин сын! Мог бы объяснить это сразу, как только они попали на Судьбу. Чего, спрашивается, было темнить? Янг-то полагал, там что-то запредельно сложное, недоступное для понимания простым смертным. Ну, ещё подозревал, конечно, что Раш специально срывает все попытки набора, чтобы доказать свою непогрешимость...

Почувствовав, что заводится всерьёз, Янг постарался осадить себя. Сам-то тоже был хорош. Зациклился на одной задаче, словно сопливый лейтенант, которому впервые доверили такое ответственное дело. Готов он был выслушать причины, почему задача невыполнима? То-то же. Чего тогда злиться, да ещё и задним числом? Раш, конечно, словно напрашивается постоянно, чтобы его записали во враги. Но больше Янг этой ошибки не повторит, хватит.

— Если случайно встретите установщик Врат, сразу дайте знать. Мы не сможем обеспечить такой потенциал своими силами, без внешних источников, — словно в насмешку, тут же сказал Раш.

Янг сдвинул брови. Что он творит вообще? Пытается убедить всех, чтобы забыли про возвращение домой? Неужели мстит за то, что Янг заставил его выступать? Может, конечно, Раш таким образом просто пытается избежать паники, мол, бежать нам всё равно некуда, но тогда это дурацкая идея! Отчаяние не намного лучше.

— А если кто-то вдруг слышал про наквадах-реактор, который мы разрабатываем с доктором Волкером… — добавил Раш, и Янг стиснул кулаки.

Успокаивающий импульс, переданный Конни, пришёлся как нельзя более кстати. Нет, внимание-то Раш мастерски переключил, этого не отнимешь, но жаль, что дракончик не может передавать напрямую мысли. Наквадах-реактор! Вот же скрытный сукин сын!

С огромным трудом сохранив непроницаемое выражение лица, Янг велел себе не пороть горячку. Зачем Рашу понадобилось скрывать разработку реактора? Хотел покрасоваться, в нужный момент вытащив его из рукава вроде козырного туза? Возможно. Ну и незаменимость свою показать опять же. Желание понятное, но почему-то слабо верится. Что-то не сходится тут.

Вообще, насколько Янг успел понять, Раш обычно темнит не для того, чтобы добиться чего-то. Почти всегда за его скрытностью стоит одна и та же причина. Док отчаянно боится, что он же и окажется виноват. Какой-то прям комплекс бога, но он заранее считает себя ответственным за всё на свете.

Янг в последнее время иногда жалел, что не просёк эту особенность Раша ещё на Икаре. Может, конечно, это и не помогло бы, Раш изначально отнёсся к нему предвзято, начал язвить и темнить, хотя Янг ему вроде как поводов не давал. И только недавно до него дошло, что могло хватить одной его дружбы с Дэвидом. Почему он не подумал, что у Раша может иметься печальный опыт общения с военными? Телфорд дока не жаловал, кажется, у них были какие-то трения ещё до Икара. Или он ждал, что Раш не будет переносить на него этот опыт? Чёрт его знает! Не подумал вот, и всё.

Наверное, тогда Раша было бы гораздо легче убедить в том, что Янг — не такой. Что он готов сотрудничать. Просто не надо темнить. Честность — залог доверия. Как доверять тому, кто постоянно что-то скрывает и делает это, на твой взгляд, безо всякой причины? Но вышло так, как вышло. Раш не был честен с ним, а Янг, не понимая причин его скрытности, повёл себя так, что наверняка подтвердил худшие опасения дока.

Оставалось только надеяться, что не всё потеряно. Янг вроде нащупал верную тактику. Если кажется, что Раш опять что-то скрывает, нужно попробовать убедить его, что обвинений не будет. Что открыться безопасно. Правда, доверия Раша хватало ненадолго, через полчаса могло выясниться, что он опять сказал не всё, но по крайней мере теперь он не запирался так отчаянно и до последнего, как в случае с мостиком.

А только что вообще выдал секрет прямо на публике, значит, больше не опасается реакции Янга? Может, даже вычеркнул наконец полковника из личного списка врагов?

— Я не совсем понял, сэр, — Беккер поднял руку, словно в школе. — Вы сказали, у нас теперь есть щит на Вратах, система наведения, которая позволит успешно отбивать атаки, и Р-поле, которое не даст никого похитить. Так почему мы их должны бояться?

— Я не говорю, что мы их должны бояться, — качнул головой Раш. — Просто не думаю, что их необходимо уничтожать. Согласен, предыдущие контакты с накаями сложно назвать успешными или дружественными. Но значит ли это, что накаи — наши враги?

Янг пристально взглянул на Раша. Может, дракончик всё же помогает ему читать мысли? Раш заметил его взгляд, чуть приподнял бровь, а затем еле заметно усмехнулся. Значит, лучший способ узнать, да?

— Ну уж не друзья явно, — сказал Скотт, обнимая Хлою за плечи.

— А все, кто нам не друзья — сразу враги? — вскинул брови Раш. На Янга он больше не смотрел, но полковнику казалось, что эти слова адресованы именно ему и сопровождаются внимательным взглядом в упор. — Если они думают не так, как мы, если они выглядят не так, как мы, если они устроены не так, как мы — по-вашему, это означает, что мы не сможем быть союзниками?

— Так мы что, будем старательно держать морду кирпичом, типа мы такие сильные и крутые, что с нами лучше дружить? — хмыкнул Грир.

— Вроде того, — с облегчением улыбнулся Раш. Конни расправил крылья и издал длинную победную трель. — Многое изменилось за последнее время. При первой встрече с накаями мы были жалкой кучкой беспомощных людей, затерянных вдали от дома. Мы не знали, как управлять кораблём. Как обеспечить себя даже самым необходимым. Мы ничего не знали о Судьбе и её миссии. А теперь? Я думаю, мы вполне достойны называться племенем Звёздных Рыбаков, встреча с которыми предсказана накаям их далёкими предками. И мы будем готовы к этой встрече. Давайте сделаем так, чтобы она прошла на наших условиях.

Янгу тоже захотелось расправить крылья и издать какой-нибудь победный вопль. Не требовалось быть телепатом, чтобы ощутить перемену. Раш всё-таки сделал это! Признаться, Янг не очень-то верил, что это возможно, поэтому оставил себе первую, информационную часть сообщения. Объяснить, почему они не могут ввязываться в бой с накаями, или рассказать, что благодаря последним находкам и открытиям они могут без проблем уходить в очень и очень длинные сверхсветовые перелёты, — это он мог. Но изменить даже не настроение, а самоощущение людей, да ещё и не на краткий миг, только чтобы заставить их бросится в атаку, а надолго…

А Раш справился. Пусть теперь накаи сколько угодно настраивают свои телепатические локаторы. Они не почувствуют тут трясущихся от страха обезьян.

— Значит, Звёздные Рыбаки? — вполголоса переспросил Янг, когда Раш уступил место Камилле и встал рядом с ним, поглаживая Конни.

— Ну да. В свои сети ловят они крупицы звёздного света. Откуда, по-твоему, у нас наквадах?

— Я думал, вы распотрошили какие-нибудь запасы для починки Врат.

— Ну, если такие запасы и есть, то мы их не нашли, — пожал плечами Раш. — Зато каждый раз, уходя на сверхсветовую скорость, Судьба выпускает силовой щит и буквально процеживает пространство. А она пролетела уже миллионы световых лет, пересекла множество галактик. У нас не просто вся таблица Менделеева собрана, но и неизвестные земной науке элементы. В том числе и наквадах.

— Ясно, — кивнул Янг. И без перехода добавил: — Кстати, не вздумай увильнуть от праздника.

— Слушай, давайте без меня? — поморщившись, попросил Раш. Его оживление как-то разом угасло, словно Янг предложил ему заняться чем-то нудным и совершенно бесполезным.

— Если тебе покажется скучно, значит, просто поешь и уйдёшь. Беккер обещал праздничное меню, между прочим. Я же не прошу тебя сидеть там до последнего. За полчаса твоя работа никуда не убежит.

Раш тяжело вздохнул, но, похоже, смирился. Конни ободряюще свистнул и потёрся о его щёку. Янг постарался спрятать довольную улыбку. Неважно, насколько, главное, чтобы Раш вообще пришёл.


	26. Игры для мальчиков

Свет становился всё тусклее, обозначая наступление вечера. Впрочем, Рашу это не мешало, они уже по несколько раз перепроверили каждый символ, выучив их наизусть. Вероятно, закрыв глаза, он всё равно продолжал бы видеть густо исписанную стену математического коридора.

— Не, я вообще не понимаю, в чём теперь-то проблема? — высоко задрав брови, возмутился Илай. — Ладно, хорошо, с воспоминанием был реально косяк, признаю. Но тут-то? Совсем же простое уравнение…

Раш опустил голову, прикусывая губу, и вздохнул.

«Всё очень просто. Мы любим друг друга».

Даже умница Аманда не поняла этого. Действительно, на первый взгляд всё было просто. Вот только для машины оказалось не так. Живые человеческие чувства не вписались в уравнение. И эта ошибка чуть не стоила ему жизни.

— В чём теперь проблема? — Раш потёр подбородок, прикидывая, как лучше объяснить. — Сформулируй ещё раз условие выхода из симуляции.

— Ну… — Настала очередь Илая тяжело вздыхать. — Мы же сто раз проговорили. Не врезаться, не допустить перегрузки, не вылететь совсем уж с курса…

Он умолк, почесал в затылке и задумчиво уставился на Раша.

— Заметил, да?

— Да в принципе логично же, успех равен отрицанию неудачи, — пробормотал Илай.

— Не в этом случае. Отсутствие неудачи означает всего лишь продолжение симуляции, а для выхода из неё нам нужно отдельное условие успеха.

— Ну, значит, сформулируем. — Илай всё ещё не утратил оптимизма.

Раш с сомнением покачал головой. Сформулировать-то не проблема. Проблема возникнет потом, когда Янг застрянет в симуляции, отклонившись от расчётных параметров успешного манёвра, но не потерпев неудачи.

Вспомнит ли тогда кто-нибудь, что он предупреждал? Как же! И даже если вспомнит, так только для того, чтобы заподозрить диверсию по выводу из строя командира корабля…

Илай нетерпеливо переступил с ноги на ногу, и это отвлекло Раша от мрачных мыслей.

— Давай на этом прервёмся, — предложил он, прижимая ладонь к виску. Если голова разболится всерьёз, выговора от Ти Джей не избежать. И поди потом докажи, что он может работать и дольше. Ну, раньше точно мог. — Ещё успеем на занятия к Хлое. Они только начали. Идёшь?

Народу в зале оказалось неожиданно много, а маты были разложены как-то странно — только в двух концах, у стен. Топот ног и азартные выкрики тоже подсказывали, что это отнюдь не занятие по йоге. Когда они вошли, мяч после сильной передачи попал прямо под ноги Парк, но Лиза пнула его так неумело, что мяч покатился в сторону Джеймс, а не к Броди. Волкер взволнованно затоптался на матах, но всего минуту спустя звук удара о стену заставил его запоздало оглянуться и досадливо махнуть рукой.

— Три — ноль, мы ведём! — выкрикнул раскрасневшийся Скотт.

— Ох, извините, — расстроилась Хлоя, заметив Раша и Илая. — Вы вроде не собирались сегодня приходить, вот мы и договорились о замене. Сегодня играем в футбол.

— Вы как насчёт игр для мальчиков, док? — немедленно вклинился Грир, судя по всему, защищавший ворота команды военных. — Или вы тоже исключительно мозгами шевелить умеете? — Он насмешливо прищурился в сторону надувшегося Илая.

Раш подошвой остановил откатившийся в его сторону мяч, ловко поддел носком и пару раз подкинул в воздух, примериваясь. Конни на его плече возбуждённо прощебетал что-то и расправил крылья, крепче цепляясь за нашивку когтями. Броди, Волкер и Лиза переглянулись.

Даже если бы в их глазах не было этой отчаянной надежды, Раш всё равно принял бы вызов. Он не выносил, когда кто-то куражится над заведомо более слабым противником, даже в шутку.

— Кого заменить? — спросил Раш, передавая свои блокноты Илаю.

Броди, слегка прихрамывая, с готовностью отошёл в сторону.

Дождавшись кивка Камиллы, Раш за несколько минут оказался возле ворот Грира, легко обойдя бросившихся ему наперерез Скотта и Беккера. Мяч держался рядом с его ногой, как верный и отлично выдрессированный пёс. Грир присел, напружинивая ноги и пристально следя за замахом, но Раш в последний момент неуловимым движением изменил направление удара. Мяч звонко шлёпнулся о стену, а Грир растянулся на матах, прыгнув в другую сторону.

— Так их! — выкрикнула Лиза и захлопала в ладоши.

— Шевелить мозгами никогда не вредно, сержант, — сказал Раш, пытаясь незаметно потереть бок. Отдышаться почему-то никак не получалось.

— Всё в порядке? — тихо спросила Ти Джей, тут же оказавшаяся рядом.

— Ничего, сейчас пройдёт, — кивнул он.

Игра как-то сама собой остановилась, все собрались вокруг Раша.

— Не знал, что вы так умеете, — крепко пожав ему руку, сказал Броди. — Может, научите?

— И меня! — подхватила Хлоя. — Тогда-то мы им покажем класс, чтобы не задавались! — она шутливо пихнула Скотта в бок.

— А что это только вас учить? — возмутилась Джеймс. — Пусть док всех тренирует!

— Нет уж, так нечестно, вы и так умеете играть, — замотал головой Илай.

— Может, спросим самого доктора Раша? — мягко улыбнулась Ти Джей.

— Ну… — Раш с сомнением огляделся вокруг. Ни одного лица, на котором отражалось бы что-то кроме восхищения, просьбы и напряжённого ожидания. Камилла, кажется, вообще готова броситься в бой и уговаривать, уговаривать… — Хорошо, договорились. Только тренировки общие. Когда силы противников практически равны, игра получается интереснее всего.

— Но сегодня-то вы будете играть за нас? — озвучил общую надежду научной группы Волкер.

Ти Джей нахмурилась, но тут Конни издал приветственную трель, и Раш усмехнулся, оборачиваясь к двери. Как удачно!

— А сегодня за меня будет играть полковник. — Среди военных пронёсся ропот, Янг сощурился. Раш прекрасно понимал его затруднение, но он всё равно собирался сделать одну вещь. — И, раз вы все выбрали меня своим тренером, я считаю нужным составить команды иначе.

— Браво, Николас, — вполголоса сказала Камилла, когда он перемешал военных с учёными и гражданскими, разделив сильных и слабых игроков примерно поровну между командами. — Давно хотела это сделать. Но меня пригласили только судить.

— Ну, сегодня судить буду я, — двинул бровями Раш. — Так что вы можете и сыграть.

— Хорошо, — озорно улыбнулась Камилла. — Куда мне встать?

Янг тоже безропотно занял место в смешанной команде, хотя и выглядел слегка напряжённым. Несколько минут пришлось потратить на придумывание опознавательных знаков, чтобы не путаться, кто за кого, а затем игра началась.

— А так гораздо веселее! — крикнул Грир, отбив третью атаку и снова выбрасывая мяч на поле.

Раш только хмыкнул. Его внимание сейчас занимал Янг. Играл полковник неплохо, но техники ему очевидно не хватало. Интересно, это подходящие условия? А то можно провести маленький эксперимент…

Конни словно только и ждал приглашения, чтобы перелететь на плечо Янга. Сначала дракончик просто приноравливался к его движениям, а затем прижался к щеке. Почти сразу Янг удачно получил пас и рванулся вперёд, но Беккер легко перехватил у него мяч. Следующий проход оказался лучше, Янг вышел к воротам, но гола так и не последовало. Казалось, полковник хотел повторить финт Раша, но ничего не вышло, мяч покатился слишком медленно и почти на вратаря.

Выглядело это странно. Как будто в решающий момент контакт пропадал, и Янг снова оказывался сам по себе.

— Похоже, полковнику Янгу надо взять у вас ещё пару уроков, — шёпотом сказал Волкер, пожимая Рашу руку после окончания игры.

— Да у него почти получилось, — вступился за командира Грир.

Раш улыбнулся и промолчал. Пожалуй, не стоило распространяться о том, каким образом он «научил» полковника своим приёмам. Ещё сочтут это нечестной игрой! Янг точно будет не в восторге… Впрочем, полковник и так, вероятно будет зол. Разрешения на эксперименты он, между прочим, не давал.

С этой мыслью Раш поспешил покинуть зал, но Янг нагнал его уже в коридоре.

— Раш, подожди! Это он делает? — кивнув на Конни, поинтересовался он. — Кстати, что именно он делает?

Раш замялся. Очень соблазнительно, конечно, свалить всё на дракончика, мол, тот сам решает, когда помогать и как, но почему-то этот вариант был ему откровенно противен.

— А что ты чувствовал? — осторожно спросил Раш.

— Ну, я… Откуда-то знал, что и как сделать. Но не смог сделать, как надо, — с сожалением вздохнул Янг.

— Значит, только информация, — пробормотал Раш. — Жаль…

— Не находишь, что мне тоже следует это знать? — сощурился Янг. — Раш! — он ухватил его за плечо и заставил остановиться.

— Ну, я предполагаю, что Конни позволяет тебе воспользоваться моими знаниями, — не стал запираться Раш. — А вот навыки нужно иметь свои.

— В смысле?

— Например, если Конни подключит меня к твоим знаниям, я буду понимать, куда и как ударить, чтобы свалить с ног, но не смогу, допустим, посадить самолёт, — пожал плечами Раш.

Жаль, конечно. Чистая информация без соответствующих навыков практически бесполезна. Даже имея нужные знания, он не сможет ударить достаточно сильно, просто не хватит веса тела. И в полётную симуляцию вместо полковника не сунешься…

— Ладно, извини, — внезапно сказал Янг. — Я не хотел.

— Не хотел чего?

— Ну… — Янг заметно смутился. — Я не думал, что Конни решит помочь мне… таким образом. Но я… я просто не мог ударить в грязь лицом, понимаешь? И я вообще не знал, что ты это умеешь!

Раш растерянно заморгал. Чёрт, это полковник просит прощения за то, что воспользовался его знаниями?

— Кхм… Ну, на этот счёт можешь не беспокоиться, — успокоил Янга он. — Так совпало, что… В общем, мне кажется, если бы я был против, ничего у тебя не вышло бы.

— Так ты… тоже хотел, чтобы я хорошо сыграл? — улыбнулся Янг.

— Нет, вообще-то я просто хотел провести эксперимент, — признался Раш. — Проверить способности Конни. И я… постараюсь в следующий раз спрашивать разрешения.

Янг заложил руки за спину и двинул желваками. Похоже, мысль об экспериментах пришлась ему не по вкусу. Раш невольно отодвинулся.

— Это безопасно? — насупившись, спросил Янг. И, прежде чем Раш успел как-то отреагировать, уточнил: — Для тебя это безопасно? Ты как себя чувствуешь?

Раш опустил голову, пряча взгляд. Сюрприз, сюрприз! Кстати, об этой стороне вопроса он вообще как-то не задумывался.

— Не знаю, — наконец, пожал плечами он. — В принципе, накаи веками жили в симбиозе с дракончиками. Скорее всего, они пользовались этой их способностью без каких-либо…

— Да, но их технологии мыслечтения плохо подходят для людей, — перебил Янг.

Раш потёр подбородок. Гарантий, разумеется, у него не было. Пусть использование передатчика накаев давалось ему легче, чем другим, процесс мыслечтения к приятным вещам не относился точно. Возможно, что и обмен знаниями не так уж безопасен. Конечно, Конни обычно помогал лучше переносить подключение к накайским технологиям, да и вообще Рашу казалось, что дракончик знает, что делает, но…

Если смотреть правде в глаза, Конни едва не убил его, забирая слишком много энергии. Невольно, конечно, но инстинкт не подсказал дракончику, что пора переходить на внешние источники питания. Так что на его чутьё в этом вопросе полагаться не стоило. Биохимия у людей и накаев явно отличалась.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — настороженно и слегка даже враждебно спросил Раш. Не пришёл ли случайно полковник к светлой мысли, что Конни опасен и его следует отдать накаям?

— Да нечего мне предложить, — мотнул головой Янг. — Я просто прошу: будь осторожен.

Это снова ненадолго лишило Раша дара речи. В растерянности он погладил довольно загудевшего дракончика. Так это что, не разнос за самовольные эксперименты на живом человеке? Никаких требований? Янга, что, подменили?

— А сам-то ты как себя чувствуешь? — спросил Раш. Если вспомнить опыт с передатчиком, так это о полковнике стоило беспокоиться.

На лице Янга явно промелькнуло «не уходи от темы», но вслух он сказал:

— Со мной всё в порядке. Ну, так, голова чуть-чуть побаливает.

— Пользоваться надо чаще, разрабатывать, — не успев сдержаться, буркнул Раш.

Янг, против ожиданий, только усмехнулся.

 

***

Этот разговор не выходил у Раша из головы и на следующее утро. Какая-то мысль назойливой мухой зудела в мозгу. Как будто что-то важное прошло мимо его внимания. Может, он случайно сказал что-то такое, чего не стоило говорить?

Раш мысленно перебрал в уме всё сказанное. Нет, про способности Конни Янгу действительно не помешает знать. Вдруг сумеет воспользоваться в нужный момент? Накаи, судя по всему, именно так и поступали. Иногда ведь просто нет времени, чтобы вводить в курс дела, а тут — пара секунд, и партнёр знает всё, что ты знаешь по этому поводу. Удобно.

Безопасность… Ну, гарантий действительно нет, но Раш почти уверен, что такой способ передачи знаний безопасен. А если от усиления активности мозга голова болит, то шутки — шутками, но головой действительно надо работать хоть иногда, а не только в неё есть. Самого Раша всего месяц продержали в медчасти, а впечатление такое, будто он никогда в жизни по двое-трое суток не работал. Но раньше только настырная резь в пустом желудке напоминала, что он слишком увлёкся, теперь же каждый лишний час ложился на плечи пудовым мешком. Может, это возраст?..

Поймать ушедшую куда-то в сторону мысль помогло появление в дверях лаборатории Янга. В руках полковник держал две кружки, однако в сторону пустого места Хлои даже не взглянул. Странно. Если он знал, что Хлоя готовится к сегодняшнему празднику, почему принёс две кружки?

Конни завозился, приветливо прощебетал что-то и снова свернулся в клубок.

— Тебе не пора сделать перерыв? — спросил Янг, протягивая одну из кружек Рашу.

Сказано это было таким мирным тоном, что Рашу даже не захотелось огрызаться, мол, он сам в состоянии решить, когда делать перерыв. Вместо того чтобы привычно напрячься, Раш стянул с носа очки, положил их на консоль, откинулся на спинку кресла и блаженно зажмурился, потягивая какао.

Сделав несколько глотков, он искоса взглянул на Янга. Полковник подкатил стул Хлои поближе и спокойно прихлёбывал свой чай. Словно зашёл не по делу, а так, посидеть вдвоём, помолчать. И ощущалось его присутствие на удивление комфортно.

Похоже, в этом-то и заключалась странность последних дней: поведение Янга перестало укладываться в схемы. Снова. Когда они только попали на Судьбу, Раш постоянно ошибался на его счёт. Ему казалось, что от командира корабля в подобной ситуации следует ожидать вполне определённых действий и отношения к специалисту его класса. Но красная планета расставила всё по своим местам. Предельно жёстко и ясно.

Пришлось выработать новые схемы, которые никак не могли его устроить, но все попытки изменить сложившийся порядок вещей не давали результата. Теперь же всё снова изменилось. Раз за разом Янг удивлял его, действуя наперекор своим прежним моделям поведения. Возможно, пришло время отбросить и эти схемы? Теперь они только мешают?

— Ничего не хочешь мне сказать? — нарушил паузу Янг.

Его прямо передёрнуло. Изменилось? Разбежался! И всё же какая-то инерция надежды не позволила Рашу мгновенно вернуться в привычный модус и закрыться. Конечно, вероятность бесконечно мала, но вдруг Янг вовсе не это имел в виду?

Раш неторопливо отвёл назад падающие на глаза волосы, внимательно взглянул на Янга и подчёркнуто ровно произнёс:

— Звучит как обвинение.

— Что?!

Изумление Янга было таким неподдельным, что он даже растерялся. Неужели реально этого можно не видеть?

— Ну… — Раш облизал губы, неловко шевельнул плечом. — Звучит как стандартный приём «я точно знаю, что ты снова скрыл от меня информацию, и теперь собираюсь поймать тебя на лжи».

— А ты скрываешь что-то? — нахмурился Янг.

— Каждый день, — натянуто усмехнулся Раш. Чёрт возьми, по краю ведь ходит! Но этот вопрос нужно прояснить, иначе ничего толкового из их попыток сотрудничества не выйдет. — Сегодня, например, я зубы не почистил, зубной порошок кончился, и на складе его нет, все с этим праздником носятся. Пришлось так, очищающим аэрозолем рот прополоскать. Сижу вот и думаю, как бы это скрыть…

Янг часто заморгал, потом мотнул головой:

— Нет, ну я же не требую, чтобы ты докладывал о каждом своём шаге! Я просто…

— Да неужели? — высоко вскинул брови Раш. — А мне помнится, ты сказал, что хочешь знать обо всём, что я делаю.

— Слушай, зачем передёргивать-то? Ты же понимаешь, я имел в виду всё, что ты делаешь с кораблём. Ну, всё важное!

— Угу, — хмыкнул Раш, делая ещё глоток какао. Так, не заводиться, не заводиться! Спокойнее… — И кто же, позволь спросить, будет определять, что в данный момент важнее? И что станет важным через пять минут, когда кто-нибудь отдаст очередной иди… кхм… недальновидный приказ?

Этого Янг не выдержал, вскочил и нервно заметался по лаборатории. Из зажатой в руке кружки на пальцы плеснуло чаем, но он словно и не заметил.

— Ну и как я буду выглядеть? — жалобно спросил Янг, останавливаясь перед Рашем. — Ты представляешь? «Полковник Янг, мы ждём ваших указаний, сэр! Сейчас, подождите, я сбегаю посоветоваться с доктором Рашем…» — пискляво изобразил он.

Раш невольно усмехнулся, Янг шумно выдохнул, поставил кружку и потряс облитой рукой.

— За мочку уха возьмись, — посоветовал Раш.

— Да он уже не горячий.

Вот забавно, этот капитан Америка не задумывался, как он выглядит, когда отдаёт приказы, совершенно не разбираясь в сути дела? Или он считает, что только Рашу очевиден их идиотизм? Кто вообще вбил ему в голову заведомо провальную мысль, что капитан должен всё знать сам, а советоваться со специалистами означает потерю авторитета?

— А ты не думал… — Раш потёр подбородок. — Что представление о настоящем крутом капитане, который прошёл путь с самых низов и досконально знает все мелочи любой работы на корабле от матроса до старпома, несколько… устарело?

— Это ты к чему? — Янг снова опустился на стул.

— Ну, я не знаю, — пожал плечами Раш. — Возможно, я ошибаюсь. Но ты порой ведёшь себя так, словно не знать чего-то — это позор. Может, так считал твой отец. Ну, или кто-то ещё значимый. Но подумай сам — разве можно при современных объёмах информации держать всё в одной голове?

— Ты же держишь…

— Я? Даже не пытаюсь! Да и зачем мне это?

Раш специально не стал упоминать вертевшееся на языке имя, хотя и знал, на кого пытался равняться Янг. Телфорд. Вот кто достаточно удачно корчил из себя подобного всезнающего командира. Вот кто мог заложить эту мину замедленного действия, не позволяющую полковнику заниматься своим делом и не лезть в чужую зону ответственности. Но даже если он угадал, Янг должен понять это сам.

Видимо, размышления полковника были не из лёгких, поскольку Конни проснулся, перелетел к нему на плечо и потёрся головой о щёку, успокаивающе насвистывая что-то.

— Значит, предлагаешь советоваться? — вымученно улыбнулся Янг, гладя дракончика.

— Если тебе так понравится больше, можешь приказывать мне срочно поделиться информацией по конкретному вопросу, — фыркнул Раш.

— И ты поделишься?

— Попробуй.

— А вот и попробую, — вдруг цепко глянул на него Янг. — Илай сказал, что симуляция готова, осталось доработать кое-какие мелочи. И мне нужна информация по этому вопросу.

Раш тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой. Ну, в принципе, стоило этого ожидать.

— И, разумеется, Илай не упомянул, что эти мелочи могут стоить тебе жизни.

— Понятно, — кивнул Янг. Помолчал, сдвинув брови к переносице. — Но ты-то не сказал мне вообще ничего. Почему, Ник?

— Почему? — вскинулся Раш. — Да потому что… — Он запнулся. То ли обращение по имени сыграло свою роль, то ли внимательный, тёплый какой-то взгляд Янга, но весь запал куда-то делся, так и не выплеснувшись. — Тебе же всё равно доложили, так? Илай считает, никакой опасности нет…

— И ты не был уверен, к кому из вас я прислушаюсь, — неожиданно закончил за него Янг.

Раш отвёл взгляд и начал колупать ногтем край консоли. Не был уверен — это мягко сказано.

— Это была симуляция, — напомнил Янг.

Выражение его лица было жалобным. Пытаясь чем-то занять руки, Раш отхлебнул из своей кружки. Какао остыл и отдавал горечью. Раш вытер о джинсы вспотевшие ладони. Что, копаться в чужой голове проще, да? Если он не последняя сволочь, нужно как-то переломить себя и сказать, мол, теперь-то он уверен, Янг так не поступит…

Конни слетел к нему на колени, раскинул крылья, но даже сочувственное урчание дракончика на этот раз не помогло. Янг ведь не дурак. Если бы он действительно был уверен, этого разговора не случилось бы. Но и оставить полковника в убеждении, что он ничего не замечает, что ничего не меняется, несправедливо. Просто… Как такое скажешь? «Молодец, Эверетт, продолжай стараться»? Янг даст ему в морду и будет прав…

— Ясно. Что ж… — Янг поднялся, сделал шаг к двери и тут же развернулся обратно. — Значит, если я тебя выслушаю, но решу рискнуть, потому что это, чёрт возьми, моя работа, ты только убедишься, что был прав и мне якобы плевать на твоё мнение, так?

— Твоя работа сейчас — быть командиром этого корабля, — сказал Раш, твёрдо встречая его взгляд. — А не лезть в симуляции, из которых можешь и не выбраться.

— Ты же давно разработал надёжный протокол безопасности для симуляций, разве нет?

— Что? — сдвинул брови Раш. — Ах, дверь… Понимаешь как, этот протокол сработает только в специфической симуляции. Если строить её на твоих воспоминаниях. Там можно решить достаточно узкий круг задач. Но мы с Илаем, собственно, с этого начали. Вот только у тебя нет воспоминаний о том, как ты пилотируешь Судьбу.

— Именно Судьбу? Я летал на самых разных самолётах…

— И это мне лётчик говорит? Пилотирование в атмосфере и в космосе, габариты, маневренность — да действительно, никакой разницы!

— Вопрос снят, — выставил ладони перед собой Янг. — Согласен, на этой красавице «кобру» не сделаешь…

— Да и потом, ни к чему торопиться. Этот наш пируэт на сверхсветовой скорости скоро вообще потеряет актуальность, — добавил Раш. — Мы уже проскочили наиболее опасную зону.

— Значит, не выгорело?

— Почему же? Мы полностью разработали две модели симуляции. Может, мы всё же найдём безопасное условие. Или у тебя появится опыт пилотирования Судьбы, — улыбнулся Раш. — Но сейчас другие проекты важнее.

— Может… Я могу чем-то помочь? — неуверенно предложил Янг.

— Например, отпустить меня с этого дурацкого праздника, — закинул удочку Раш.

— Это не обсуждается, — отрезал Янг. — Как я и обещал, потом можешь уйти, но имей в виду, без тебя не начнём.

Раш проводил его взглядом и досадливо поморщился. Дался им этот праздник! Нет, с точки зрения психологического климата всё понятно, подобные вещи полезны. Ну и праздновали бы на здоровье, только без него…


	27. День благодарения

После ухода Янга работа окончательно застопорилась. Она и до того шла не очень, Раш просто по сотому кругу перебирал тупиковые варианты в надежде заметить какую-нибудь лазейку. Другой на его месте давно бы сдался. От судьбы не уйдёшь, а в достоверности пророчества сомнений почти не осталось. Но, даже если событие казалось неизбежным, Раш был не из тех, кто станет ждать сложа руки. Хорошо, пусть легенда пророчит людям и накаям встречу, пусть даже он сам приведёт накаев на Судьбу — почему это должно означать конец пути? Почему бы людям и накаям не продолжить исследования вместе? Разумные и высокоразвитые существа способны на диалог и поиск компромисса. Главное, показать, что люди им не враги и готовы к сотрудничеству.

Но для этого с накаями следовало пообщаться напрямую, а задача установления контакта пока казалась Рашу неразрешимой. В их распоряжении теперь был внушительный словарь идеограмм, но чем это поможет, если накаи действительно не пользуются звуковой речью? Отправлять сообщения с корабля на корабль? Для начала придётся убедить накаев вступить в диалог, а не стрелять. Встретиться лично и воспроизводить сообщение мысленно? А как проверить, что мысленная речь выходит членораздельной? Ошибка могла обернуться трагедией, и Раш не считал себя вправе рисковать так.

Илай в свойственной ему манере «главное — выдать идею, а разбираются пусть другие» предложил соорудить что-то типа переводчика с экраном. Вводим английскую фразу — на экране накайский, вводим накайский — на экране английский. Как говорится, дёшево и сердито.

Однако простота решения была только кажущейся. Хорошо, люди воспользуются клавиатурой для ввода, а как сделать мыслеввод для накаев? Читать с экрана опять же легко смогут люди, но экраны пришельцев представляли собой какую-то разновидность голограммы, и Раш подозревал, что в восприятии участвует не столько зрение, сколько всё та же эхолокация. Тогда изображение на плоскости окажется для них попросту невидимым.

Хлоя предложила использовать консоль с разбившегося корабля, там ведь уже были заложены устройства ввода-вывода, но Раш помнил, сколько времени ему пришлось угробить на синхронизацию и конвертацию данных в привычные строки. Техника накаев выдавала информацию потоками, где новый символ возникал на месте предыдущего. Для того чтобы «читать» так, требовалась невероятная скорость восприятия и обработки, с неродным языком практически недостижимая для человека. А для чтения выстроенных в строки символов нужны были навыки, которых не имели накаи.

В разработке плана контакта то и дело возникали заминки из-за отсутствия достоверной информации. Например, есть ли у накаев какая-то централизация или для принятия решения придётся убедить каждую особь по отдельности? Раш устал повторять своим помощникам, что, рассуждая о другой цивилизации, нельзя опираться на человеческие нормы и обычаи. Это было что-то неуловимое, как детерминативы для Хлои. Когда Раш обращал внимание на какой-то аспект, все охали, ахали и соглашались: действительно, нет никаких оснований полагать, что у накаев это устроено так же, — но в следующем шаге рассуждений снова повторяли ту же ошибку, не замечая её.

А между тем время на раздумья и поиски выхода стремительно заканчивалось, просто утекало сквозь пальцы. Конечно, сканер показал, что до следующего скопления кораблей накаев ещё лететь и лететь, но Раш никак не мог успокоиться этим. Вдруг текущие настройки сканера позволяют засечь только корабли определённого класса? Какие-нибудь межгалактические крейсера, которые патрулируют границу и базируются где-то в центре обитаемой территории. А для путешествий между планетами и на самих планетах используются совсем другие корабли, про которые они пока ничего не знают.

И что тогда получится? Янг поверил ему, дал время на раздумья, а на деле они выйдут из сверхсветовой скорости, высадятся на безопасную по данным сканера планету и нос к носу столкнутся с накаями. Раш никак не мог этого допустить. Но и обосновать свой страх ему было нечем. Предчувствие? Пророчество? Вряд ли Янг проникнется. Скорее, посоветует сходить к Камилле или Ти Джей, подлечить нервишки. Или просто ещё раз заверит, что постарается защитить. Но ведь если сам Раш не угадает направление удара, полковник ничего не сможет сделать.

Янг об этом даже не думал, доверяя знаниям Раша и его предусмотрительности. Кто мог представить, что это окажется настолько тяжёлой ношей? Вообще-то Раш надеялся, что атмосфера доверия и сотрудничества между ними снимет с него груз ответственности, но вышло почему-то наоборот. И он должен справиться с задачей, во что бы то ни стало! Некогда ему отдыхать…

Раш в очередной раз посмотрел на пустое место Хлои. Её отсутствие не раздражало, всё-таки первая вечеринка на Судьбе, нужно и устроить всё как следует, и самой подготовиться. Да и вообще Раш всегда считал, что любит работать в одиночестве, когда никто не лезет под руку, не дёргает, не мешает сосредоточиться. И всё же… Чего-то не хватало. Конечно, это могло быть просто отголоском ужаса, испытанного на красной планете, но, похоже, Рашу теперь требовалось какое-нибудь подтверждение, что он не остался тут совершенно один.

С другой стороны, ему всегда гораздо лучше работалось с ощущением чьего-то ненавязчивого присутствия. Глория обычно старалась не отвлекать его без нужды, но Раш точно знал, что она где-то рядом. Выныривая из своих мыслей, он слышал, как жена ходит по дому, открывает дверцы, шуршит чем-то, напевает, разговаривает по телефону. Броди во время работы постоянно что-то неразборчиво бормотал, а Хлоя имела привычку в задумчивости постукивать тупым кончиком карандаша по краю консоли.

Сейчас с ним был Конни, и всё же это было не то. Нужны были люди. Пустая лаборатория угнетала, создавала чувство, что он опять в одиночку сражается с задачей, которая ему не по плечу. Раш в который уже раз пожалел, что Броди и остальные не знают, как сильно ему хотелось разделить с ними своё открытие. Возможно, это уменьшило бы их обиду. Сколько раз он почти уже решался раскрыть секрет, и останавливала только мысль, что в первую очередь Янг выставит с мостика его самого…

Конни встрепенулся и беспокойно запищал. Раш погладил дракончика и мотнул головой, прогоняя мрачные мысли. Что сделано, то сделано. А вот праздник… Если бы у него имелась стоящая идея или какое-то срочное дело, это одно, тогда активное нежелание тратить время на развлечения было бы объяснимо. Но он всё равно в тупике, а не обижать попусту людей, с которыми ему ещё работать, тоже важно.

На корабле царило настроение радостного предвкушения, и это вызывало некоторый дискомфорт. Веселиться по команде Раш откровенно не умел, да и вообще официальные праздники недолюбливал. Но тут вспомнилось, как его обычно уговаривала перед подобными мероприятиями Глория, и сразу стало легче. Действительно, никто же и не требует от него чего-то особенного. Просто не портить веселье другим. Привести себя в порядок, появиться на празднике и придерживать язык, оставив все едкие замечания при себе. Ничего непосильного.

Тем более что время для вечеринки выбрано удачно, сейчас у экипажа нет никакой срочной работы, а ведь скоро они выйдут из прыжка, и снова начнутся дежурства, авралы, высадки на планеты… Когда же ещё расслабиться?

Дождавшись своей очереди, Раш принял душ, но дойти до каюты не успел, на него вихрем налетела Хлоя.

— Ох, вас-то я и искала! — обрадовалась она, теребя его за рукав и увлекая за собой. — Идёмте скорее, Нэнси вас ждёт, мы вам очередь заняли.

Сначала Раш подумал, что речь идёт о столовой, и удивился, зачем понадобилось занимать там очередь, если праздничный обед начнётся меньше чем через час. Но Хлоя быстро тащила его по коридорам куда-то совсем в другую сторону. Оказалось, одну из дальних кают приспособили под парикмахерскую.

Первым его побуждением было отказаться, мол, знает он их возможности и под машинку стричься не намерен. Но несколько подмеченных мелочей заставили промолчать. Возле большого зеркала были разложены разные расчёски, ножницы, кисточки, заколки, стояли баночки с какими-то составами, — всё, как в настоящей парикмахерской. Лицо Нэнси Раш помнил довольно смутно, но, кажется, эта женщина занималась на Икаре чем-то по хозяйственной части, а ведь именно из таких Камилла и набирала добровольцев для своей программы переподготовки. И волосы Хлои были не просто чисто вымыты, но и уложены в довольно сложную причёску.

— Нэнси после школы несколько лет проработала в салоне красоты, а теперь освежила навыки. Здорово у неё получается, правда? — Хлоя повернулась в профиль, заметив его взгляд, потом покрутилась на месте.

— Великолепно, — похвалил Раш, отметив явно новые заколки с разноцветными бусинами и проглотив вопрос, на кого записали расход энергии для всего этого.

— Садитесь, — предложила ему Нэнси.

— Вообще я не собирался стричься, — покачал головой Раш, но уходить не спешил. Взгляд женщины ему понравился. Она не сомневалась в своих силах, и потому не навязывалась, но в то же время смотрела с характерным профессиональным интересом, словно уже прикидывая, что можно сделать с его волосами.

— Хорошо, — спокойно кивнула Нэнси. — Можно оставить длину почти как есть, но поправить форму. Или вам нравится выглядеть именно так?

Раш взглянул на себя в зеркало и молча сел. Выглядеть заросшим и неухоженным он вовсе не хотел, особенно теперь, когда ситуация немного стабилизировалась. В конце концов, они — цивилизованные люди, а не дикари какие-нибудь. Раньше было просто не до того, чтобы думать о подобных вещах, но это ещё не значит, что его всё устраивало.

Ножницы мерно щёлкали, время от времени Нэнси просила его наклонить голову или наоборот держать ровно. И всё это было чертовски уютным, этакий маленький привет из размеренной и обыденной домашней жизни. Подобные мелочи действовали лучше всяких слов, и Раш в очередной раз подумал, что Камилла знает своё дело. Вечеринка прекрасно закрепит тот эффект, которого они добивались.

— Можно смотреть, — сказала Нэнси.

Раш открыл глаза. А неплохо вышло. Вроде и не изменилось ничего особо, а впечатление совсем другое. Даже в чём-то стильная причёска получилась.

— Мне нравится, — искренне сказал он. Конни одобрительно свистнул и вознамерился уже перебраться обратно на его плечо, но Раш замешкался.

— Могу вас побрить, — предложила Нэнси, заметив, как его рука прошлась по заросшей щеке. — Или просто подровнять.

— Подровнять было бы замечательно, — улыбнулся он.

Атмосфера ожидания праздника незаметно захватила его, и, вернувшись в свою каюту, Раш всерьёз задумался, что лучше надеть. Остановился на светлой рубашке и своей излюбленной жилетке. Так вид получался не слишком чопорный и в то же время достаточно торжественный. Ещё бы ботинки привести в порядок…

Чистить обувь было нечем, да и вряд ли это помогло бы. Обнаружив, что после вчерашней игры в футбол правый ботинок вот-вот запросит каши, Раш недовольно поморщился.

— Может, потребовать со склада новые, в честь праздника? — с кривой усмешкой спросил он у Конни. — Что думаешь?

Дракончик повернул голову набок, разглядывая ботинок, затем прощебетал что-то явно неодобрительное.

 

***

Помещение под куполом, где раньше размещалась гидропоника, теперь превратили в зал для торжеств. Раш не участвовал в приготовлениях, поэтому для него все изменения стали сюрпризом. Откуда только что взялось! Оказывается, на Судьбе были — или их спешно вырастили? — не только съедобные, но и декоративные растения, теперь их расставили вдоль стен, и в сочетании с прозрачным куполом получилось что-то вроде зимнего сада. На столах — скатерти и простенькая разноцветная посуда, которая после жестяных мисок и кружек казалась почти изысканной. Сполохи на щитах добавляли уютных переливов света, словно это не электричество, а живой огонь, вроде свечей или камина.

На мгновение Раш застыл на пороге. Мимолётный испуг, что он будет выглядеть нелепо и напыщенно, исчез сразу, поскольку люди преобразились ещё сильнее, чем помещение. Свежие стрижки и причёски, новенькая униформа проекта и другая нарядная одежда изменили всех до неузнаваемости. Кое-где мелькали даже платья. Вообще казалось, что женщин внезапно стало гораздо больше, и только опознав в одной из дам лейтенанта Джеймс, Раш понял, что этот эффект достигается за счёт военных без привычной формы.

— Проходите, не стесняйтесь, — помахала ему Камилла. — Прекрасно выглядите, Николас. Я так рада, что полковник Янг не сумел своей настойчивостью заставить вас отказаться от праздника, — лукаво улыбнулась она. — Занимайте любое место, которое понравится.

Раш усмехнулся, галантно поцеловал ей руку, подыгрывая общему настрою, и ещё раз оглядел зал, надеясь уловить систему. То ли все невольно подхватили его начинание, опробованное во время игры в футбол, то ли Камилла оказалась столь тонким психологом, что сумела исподволь направить процесс рассаживания, но никаких выраженных границ Рашу обнаружить так и не удалось. Сидели все вперемешку, и он направился туда, где было больше всего знакомых лиц.

— Отлично выглядите, — вполголоса сказал Броди. — Я вас таким, кажется, с Икара не видел.

Раш смущённо хмыкнул. Пожалуй, сегодня это можно было сказать о каждом.

— Все такие красивые, правда? — улыбнулась Хлоя.

— Раш, где ты? — раздался в наушнике голос Янга.

— Что-то случилось? — забеспокоился он. Ну вот, стоило только настроиться немного отдохнуть…

— Где ты? — настойчиво повторил свой вопрос Янг.

Конни вдруг насмешливо фыркнул, а Раша окатило волной смешанных чувств, среди которых были и усталое беспокойство, и растерянность, и закипающее раздражение, и упрямая решимость.

— Я уже в зале, — делано небрежно ответил Раш, начиная догадываться, что произошло. Янг не ожидал, что он таки придёт на праздник, и, не застав его в лаборатории, подумал невесть что.

Рация издала странный звук и умолкла.

— Полковник Янг вас потерял? — весело блестя глазами, уточнил Скотт.

— Видимо, — двинул бровями Раш.

Влетев в зал буквально через несколько минут, Янг первым делом зашарил взглядом, отыскивая Раша. Конни невольно помог ему, звонко поздоровавшись. Тут брови Янга взметнулись вверх, и Раш мог бы поклясться, что полковник едва сумел удержать нижнюю челюсть на месте. Это он ещё не видел новые ботинки!

Усмехнувшись, Раш приветственно кивнул и откинулся на спинку стула. Да уж, не только у него рушатся старые схемы. Впрочем, Янг достаточно быстро взял себя в руки, одёрнул новый китель, из-за светлой ткани выглядевший почти парадным мундиром, и проследовал на оставленное ему место. Однако садиться не стал.

— Добрый вечер! — громко сказал он. — Прежде чем мы воздадим должное мастерству нашего шеф-повара, у меня есть несколько сообщений.

Разговоры в зале разом смолкли. Раш невольно насторожился. Что ещё за сообщения?

— Думаю, всем нам какое-то время назад стало очевидно, что быстро и просто вернуться на Землю не выйдет.

Раш негромко фыркнул. Какое-то время назад? Это было очевидно с самого начала, просто кое-кто не желал смотреть фактам в лицо.

— К тому же куратор нашего проекта сменился, — продолжил Янг, старательно не глядя в сторону Раша. Похоже, полковник прекрасно расслышал его фырканье. — И в связи с этим принято решение впредь рассматривать нас как научно-исследовательскую экспедицию.

— Да неужели?! — вырвалось у Броди.

Раш сузил глаза. Какого чёрта? Если они получили статус экспедиции, это означает…

— Вы спросите, что это означает? — Янг обвёл взглядом зал. — По сути, всего лишь некоторые изменения формального порядка. Приоритетные задачи нашей экспедиции определяет, как вы понимаете, научная группа. Руководителем проекта «Судьба» остаётся доктор Николас Раш, и отныне он официально назначается первым заместителем руководителя экспедиции.

На какой-то миг тишина в зале стала абсолютной. Янг жестом попросил Раша подняться. На него взглянули так, словно увидели впервые, а затем раздались аплодисменты. Кажется, первыми начали хлопать Камилла и Хлоя, но остальные присоединились к ним быстро и охотно, сопровождая всё это топотом, свистом и выкриками. Раш коротко наклонил голову в ответ и сел. Янг чуть заметно сдвинул брови. Похоже, он ожидал каких-то слов, но Раш был слишком ошеломлён.

— За техническим состоянием корабля продолжит следить наш бортинженер, Адам Броди, — продолжил Янг, когда зал немного успокоился. — Теперь ему официально придаются сапёрный и инженерный взводы под командованием Ванессы Джеймс. Ей присвоено очередное звание первого лейтенанта.

Броди густо покраснел, поднимаясь и неуклюже кланяясь, а Джеймс сначала ахнула, прикрывая руками рот и почему-то декольте, затем попыталась вытянуться по стойке «смирно», что в платье выглядело довольно забавно.

— Вторым заместителем руководителя экспедиции назначается капитан Мэттью Скотт. Также за проявленные в чрезвычайной ситуации выдержку и мужество Рональду Гриру присваивается звание старший мастер-сержант.

Скотт и Грир даже в штатском легко продемонстрировали безукоризненную выправку, практически одновременно вскочив и разом гаркнув «Рад стараться, сэр!». Впрочем, слов было почти не разобрать в поднявшемся гвалте, а выправку им сразу испортили бросившиеся обниматься подруги.

— Лейтенант Тамара Йохансен официально утверждается главным врачом экспедиции со всеми соответствующими полномочиями, — продолжил Янг. — Ну и нашим бессменным менеджером по персоналу и официальным представителем Международного наблюдательного комитета остаётся Камилла Рэй. Все назначения подписаны президентом США. Поздравляю.

Ти Джей и Камилла раскланялись достаточно непринуждённо, сияя улыбками, а Конни поддержал выкрики и аплодисменты пронзительной победной трелью.

— На этом официальное вступление закончено, — улыбнулся Янг. — И самое время вспомнить о том, что мы собрались здесь, чтобы отпраздновать день благодарения. Казалось бы, это земная традиция, а наш дом теперь невероятно далеко от нас. Так далеко, что сложно даже представить. Возможно, кто-то из вас считает, что нам не за что быть благодарными. Но оглянитесь вокруг. Взгляните только, как много среди нас оказалось талантливых людей! И насколько лучше они сумели сделать нашу жизнь за это время. Думаю, сегодня подходящий день, чтобы сказать, как мы им благодарны…

Раш почти не слушал, что говорит Янг. Мысли сменяли друг друга с такой скоростью, что казалось, голову перечёркивают трассирующие росчерки их следов. Статус научно-исследовательской экспедиции! Чёрт возьми, это отнюдь не просто формальности, это меняет всё! Как же Янгу удалось добиться этого? Точнее, Янгу и Камилле — она совершенно не удивилась его заявлениям, да и на Земле они пропадали в последнее время чаще всего вдвоём…

А вот повышения для военнослужащих — это явно инициатива Янга, и очень точный и своевременный штрих к общему замыслу, между прочим. Присвоение очередного звания в положенный срок — самый верный признак стабильности для вояк и одновременно призыв к дисциплине и соблюдению субординации.

Но самым странным в выступлении Янга было даже не объявление Раша руководителем проекта и своим первым заместителем, а замалчивание собственного статуса. Означает ли это, что полковник не утверждён в качестве руководителя экспедиции? Не потому ли он постарался как можно сильнее укрепить официальное положение Раша, что ему на Земле установили срок временного командования? Чёрт возьми, дурацкая манера устраивать сюрпризы!..

— Доктор Раш?

Броди осторожно толкнул его, заставив очнуться от раздумий. Янг слегка улыбнулся и жестом предложил подняться. Речь? В честь дня благодарения? Раш откашлялся, снова вспоминая свои преподавательские навыки и наскоро восстанавливая в памяти примерный смысл сказанного за это время Янгом.

— Что ж… — он обвёл взглядом зал. — Не буду повторяться, хотя я согласен с полковником Янгом: нам есть за что быть благодарными друг другу. И если кто-то и сможет однажды вернуть нас домой, это будем мы с вами. Да, наших знаний и технологий пока не хватает, но у нас есть такое прекрасное качество как любознательность. Да, это оно забросило нас на край Вселенной, но оно же способно и привести нас обратно. И я благодарен нашим далёким предкам, передавшим такое замечательное свойство в наследство человеческой расе. Я благодарен их великолепному творению, которое не только стало нашим временным домом, но и открыло нам неведомые доселе возможности…

Произнося это, Раш повернулся и ласково положил ладонь на стену, словно обращаясь к Судьбе. В тот же миг свет рывком уменьшил яркость, а где-то под куполом, как бы струясь из неведомой дали вместе с отблесками на щитах, зазвучала музыка. Самая обычная увертюра в исполнении скрипки и флейты казалась чем-то волшебным, неземным.

— Спасибо, Илай, но пока, будь добр, сделай свет немного ярче, чтобы люди могли поесть, — сдерживая усмешку, негромко сказал Раш. Неужели он настолько предсказуем? И ведь в первый момент он купился, сердце дрогнуло, словно Судьба и правда ответила на его обращение, даже слёзы едва на глаза не навернулись…

— Ах ты! — Хлоя погрозила Илаю кулаком. Янг и Камилла бросали на него делано грозные взгляды, но при этом еле сдерживали улыбки.

— Ладно, ладно, — ничуть не устрашённый Илай, уже не скрывая своих манипуляций, завозился с пультом кино. — Через полчаса начнутся танцы, так что не наедайтесь слишком плотно! — объявил он, вызвав новый взрыв радостного оживления.

Янг бросил вопросительный взгляд на Раша, но тот лишь махнул рукой. Продолжать речь ему вовсе не хотелось. Выходка Илая помогла вполне естественно перейти к неофициальной части. Конечно, синтетическое мясо не выглядело традиционной индейкой, но всех вполне устроила просто разнообразная и сытная еда. Тем более что Беккер сдержал обещание, приготовив на десерт практически настоящий шоколад.

Постепенно вечеринка покатилась сама собой, уже не нуждаясь в чьём-либо управлении. Кто-то налегал на еду, кто-то на беседу. Илаю толком поесть не дали, вынудив приглушить свет и начать обещанную танцевальную программу раньше времени. Возможности заказывать композиции не было, ведь музыка из архивов Новуса только походила на привычную земную, но это никому не испортило настроения.

Раша никто не трогал, все словно сговорились довольствоваться тем, что он не пытается сбежать. А он вовсе и не собирался. Да, нужно было решить, как выстроить разговор с Янгом, но думать как-то не хотелось. Просто сидеть, смотреть на смеющиеся и танцующие пары, прислушиваться краем уха к разговорам, позволять музыке и этому особому, по-детски безмятежно счастливому настроению течь через себя. Раш даже не предполагал, что ему тоже может этого не хватать. Что ж, пусть будет день благодарения. Встретив взгляд Камиллы, Раш приподнял свою кружку, салютуя, и улыбнулся. Хорошая идея с этим праздником…


	28. О тактике и подчинении

«Ближний бой».

Янг дважды напористо подчеркнул написанное и поморщился.

В академии инструктор по тактике произносил эти слова как ругательство. «Мёртвые герои никому не нужны, — втолковывал он курсантам. — Пусть русские ложатся на амбразуру, раз этого требует их загадочная душа. Американский лётчик подходит на дистанцию прицельной стрельбы, выпускает ракеты, а потом успевает вернуться на базу и закурить, прежде чем противник поймёт, от кого ему прилетело».

В таком русле не только натаскивали будущих пилотов, всё развитие авиации подчинялось этому правилу. Обеспечить максимальную скрытность приближения и максимальную дистанцию боя. Сохранить и технику, и людей. Раш мог фыркать сколько угодно, считая это благодушием и непредусмотрительностью, но Янг не намерен был отказываться от усвоенного ещё в академии принципа. Если командир постоянно вынужден выбирать, кем или чем жертвовать, это плохой командир.

На Судьбе условно дальнобойным могло считаться разве что главное орудие. Янг придвинул ближе пульт кино и снова открыл каталог оружейной системы. Страдальчески скривился, пытаясь вспомнить курс астрофизики. Чёрт возьми, что толку в умении понимать Древний, если на выходе получаются всякие годичные тригонометрические параллаксы, квазинейтральности и прочая хрень? Ему нужны конкретные ответы на конкретные вопросы. Например, превышает ли дальнобойность главного орудия дистанцию видимости? Хватит ли мощности, чтобы пробить корпус накайского корабля? Помешает ли попытка манёвра работе системы наведения?

Янг стянул очки, положил их на стол, зажмурился, запустив пальцы обеих рук в волосы и массируя затылок. Раньше отвратительное ведение боя можно было оправдать отсутствием доступа к управлению. Хотя и в схватке с беспилотниками они показали себя не лучшим образом. А теперь у них нет проблем с перегрузками оружейной системы, да и плотность огня великолепная, но сама Судьба при этом — просто подсадная утка. Вся надежда на щиты, что означает опять же расход энергии, необходимой орудиям. Какое-то боевое средневековье: сходиться на параллельных курсах и лупить в упор. У кого борта толще и стволы пушек длиннее, тот и победит.

Встряхнувшись и снова нацепив очки, Янг ещё раз пролистал каталог оружейной системы, затем снимки и составленные научной группой схемы корпуса. Может, он просто не заметил, и где-то прячется ангар истребителей? Ведь Древние, судя по всему, отнюдь не были прекраснодушными пацифистами. Они позаботились, чтобы их корабль имел достаточно острые зубы. Добро должно быть с кулаками. Правда, «кулаки» Судьбы, похоже, рассчитаны только на оборону. Исследовательский корабль, чтоб его…

В подобных случаях инструкторы рекомендовали использовать тактику «бей-беги», но Судьба позволяла виртуозно выполнить лишь первую половину: внезапно свалиться на голову противнику и нанести мощный прицельный удар. Но если противника не удастся уничтожить сразу, положение станет достаточно плачевным. Обратно на сверхсветовую скорость не уйдёшь, истребители не запустишь, остаётся включать щиты и молиться, чтобы хватило энергии. Ну, можно, конечно, попытаться маневрировать…

Нет, хорошо быть киношным капитаном Звёздного флота! Сиди себе в капитанском кресле и небрежно командуй: «Начать манёвр уклонения дельта-пять!». И никто не спросит, как этот самый манёвр выполняют, ведь пилота несколько лет натаскивали опытные инструкторы в академии.

А им как выкручиваться? Опыт О’Нилла весьма пригодился бы, будь у них хоть парочка истребителей. А когда остался всего один шаттл, рисковать им нельзя. Вообще это странно, неужели Древние рассчитывали уболтать все встретившиеся на пути расы? Есть ведь и такие, что даже слушать не будут, сразу откроют огонь, и привет.

Опыт Шепарда? Да уж, охренительно ценный опыт! Просто сесть в Кресло и подумать: «Взлетаем». Посмотрел бы Янг на этого героя в их Кресле… Или на мостике, где техника вовсе не спешит выполнить твои желания и ни одной надписи на человеческом языке.

Возможно, у люшианцев имелся опыт космических сражений, но почему-то они до сих пор не додумались открыть хоть какую-нибудь завалящую академию. К тому же Янг подозревал, что их опыт, как и опыт джаффа, вполне может исчерпываться фразой «стреляй, пока не победишь или не умрёшь».

Нет, придётся всё придумывать самому. Янг вытащил из стопки замусоленный листок и страдальчески вздохнул. Задачи на расчёт угла и скорости посадки он ещё с академии терпеть не мог. Машину чувствовать нужно, вот и весь секрет. А уж если в расчётах требуется задействовать какой-нибудь лагранжиан…

Собственно, для этого у них была научная группа. Илай такие заумные расчёты щёлкал как семечки, в перерыве между рассказыванием анекдотов и обсуждением тонкостей прохождения какого-нибудь уровня в компьютерной стрелялке. А Волкер наверняка ориентировался во всех этих угловых секундах и областях декомпенсации.

Вот только Янг больше не мог дать им задание через голову Раша. Ну, точнее, мог, но не хотел. И ещё меньше хотел, чтобы Раш узнал о направлении его изысканий. Ведь не поверит! Последний разговор ещё больше убедил Янга: стоит Рашу узнать, что полковник занимается разработкой тактики космического боя, как он тут же решит, что это камень за пазухой. Заподозрит, что Янг собирается его обмануть, несмотря на обещание вступить в контакт с накаями. И, чёрт возьми, действительно сложно его в этом винить.

Как же Янг жалел, что в своё время не обратил внимания на слова Камиллы! «С ним так обращались, что сложно его винить», — сказала она, а Янг тогда лишь мысленно поморщился. Ох, можно подумать, какая цаца! Особое обращение ему требуется, видите ли! Сейчас, вплотную столкнувшись с тем, как самые добрые намерения разбиваются о стену недоверия, выстроенную Рашем, Янг понимал, что овчинка стоила выделки. И если бы он осознал это раньше, всё было бы гораздо проще.

Вчера, улучив минуту, Янг напомнил Камилле те слова и спросил, как же, по её мнению, следует обращаться с Рашем. Ответ уместился в одно слово: бережно. Янг ждал продолжения, но Камилла только улыбнулась и сочувственно похлопала по плечу, словно этого было вполне достаточно.

Стук в дверь пришёлся как нельзя более кстати. Янг тряхнул головой, прогоняя запоздалые сожаления, с облегчением стянул с носа и отложил в сторону очки, поправил воротник кителя и провёл рукой по волосам. Порядок.

— Войдите.

Дверь открылась не сразу, заставив Янга прищуриться, но заминка тут же получила объяснение. Такая буря сомнений могла принадлежать только одному человеку. Бережно, значит? Ну что ж…

— Доброе утро, — кивнул Янг в ответ на звонкое приветствие Конни.

Уже шагнув через порог, Раш снова замялся.

— Я не вовремя?

— Нет, всё в порядке. Заходи, — пригласил Янг, разглядывая дока и пытаясь разобраться в ощущениях.

Вчера ему показалось, что время повернуло вспять, поскольку перед ним вдруг предстал практически тот самый доктор Раш с Икара, от одного вида которого сводило скулы. «Я не собираюсь подчиняться вашим дурацким правилам», — ясно сообщал этот вид. На Икаре полковник принял вызов даже с удовольствием. И не таких обламывали. Вчера же, поймав этот уверенный, чуть насмешливый взгляд, он и обрадовался, и испугался. Раш стал похож на себя прежнего — и это была победа. Но в то же время Янг с пронзительной ясностью осознал, что понятия не имеет, как с таким Рашем общаться.

Бережно… Легко сказать! Проявишь чуткость — напорешься на выставленные колючки. Попробуешь надавить — и сам поранишься, и поломаешь ненароком. Раньше Янг вполне обманывался внешней самоуверенностью Раша и при каждой возможности старался поставить зарвавшегося засранца на место, не опасаясь передавить. Но теперь, когда Конни помог проникнуть за эту ширму, Янг чувствовал, как Раша разрывают сомнения и опасения, и знал, что настойчивостью сделает только хуже.

— Может, присядешь? — предложил он, когда за Рашем закрылась дверь.

Раш качнулся вперёд, но сразу же дёрнулся, словно вырываясь из-под гипноза, отошёл на противоположную столу сторону каюты и встал на привычном месте, развернувшись лицом к Янгу и скрестив на груди руки. Конни неуверенно свистнул, поставил дыбом иголки и тут же их сложил обратно.

— Неужели подчиняться мне так… невыносимо? Даже в мелочах? — вырвалось у Янга.

Этот вопрос терзал его практически с самого начала путешествия. Особенно после случившегося на красной планете. Но сейчас он приобрёл особенное значение, ведь если это не зависит от желания или нежелания самого Раша, дело плохо.

— А это был приказ? — высоко вскинув брови, уточнил Раш.

— Нет. Конечно, нет. Но…

Янг запнулся, не в силах объяснить суть своего разочарования. Да, ему вчера показалось, что для них всё начинается как бы с начала, с возможности выстроить отношения иначе, но разве кто-то обещал, что само начало будет другим? Что Раш станет более покладистым, например? Или не будет опасаться, что многообещающие слова останутся только словами?

У Янга и раньше мелькали мысли, что их с Рашем противостояние обусловлено не его действиями. Ну, скажем так, не только его действиями. А сейчас при слове «подчиняться» он через Конни уловил всплеск чувства, больше всего похожего на отвращение. Как будто подчинение — это что-то унизительное, мерзкое по сути своей. Янг не мог этого понять. Для него подчинение было залогом безопасности. Это шло из детства, с самых ранних лет: делай, как говорит отец, и не упадёшь с велосипеда. Делай, как говорит инструктор, и самолёт полетит. Делай, как приказывает командир, и ты останешься жив. И не только ты сам, но и твои товарищи.

— Понимаешь, когда группа идёт в разведку, нет времени что-то объяснять. Если командир приказал упасть и не шевелиться, все должны выполнить приказ, даже если для этого нет видимых причин. Потому что иначе ты не просто умрёшь — ты погубишь товарищей и провалишь задание, — попытался сформулировать своё отношение Янг.

— Поэтому того, кто не выполняет приказы, лучше сразу убить? — прищурился Раш.

Сказано это было очень странным тоном. Янг не слышал в нём негодования или презрения. Раш как будто озвучил вполне логичный вывод, не вызывающий у него никаких эмоций. Но он же не думал так на самом деле! Это Янг знал точно, ведь если бы Раш понимал, красной планеты не случилось бы.

— До этого никогда не доходит, — признался Янг. — Все же понимают…

Ну, если быть совсем честным, то понимали это военные. С гражданскими Янг просто никогда не имел дела в подобных ситуациях. Потому и заподозрил с таким катастрофическим опозданием, что Раш вовсе не сознавал, на что подписывается, когда выплёвывал это «никогда» ему в лицо.

— Понимают что? — уточнил Раш.

— Ну… Альтернативу. Объясни мне, что такого отвратительного в подчинении? Ты же подчинялся в детстве? Отцу там, учителям… Разве от этого тебе было плохо?

Раш долго молчал, опустив голову и покусывая губу. Хмыкнул, быстро взглянул на Янга исподлобья, демонстративно неторопливо подошёл к креслу и сел, закинув ногу на ногу. Янг отметил новые ботинки военного образца и мысленно усмехнулся. Хоть в полный камуфляж его запихни, док обладал потрясающим качеством в любой одежде выглядеть абсолютно гражданским, даже слегка богемным. Это здорово сбивало с толку, честно говоря. Пока Янг не ознакомился с личным делом, составленным Камиллой, он и предположить не мог некоторых деталей биографии Раша. Да и сейчас, стоило доку получить возможность привести в порядок волосы и одежду, как он моментально снова стал выглядеть чистеньким богатым умником-белоручкой. Приходилось делать усилие, чтобы видеть за этим реального человека, способного пройти марш-бросок по пустыне или сутками копаться в программах, забыв о себе.

— Знаешь, полковник… Мы с тобой выросли в очень разных мирах, — задумчиво проговорил Раш.

Сказал это и снова умолк, глядя куда-то в сторону. Явно не отдавая себе в этом отчёта, одной рукой он трогал лицо, то пощипывая губу, то ероша бровь, то приглаживая бороду на щеке, а другой выстукивал рваный ритм по подлокотнику.

Янг сначала старательно отводил взгляд, чтобы не смущать его, потом понял, что Раш ушёл в свои мысли так глубоко, что попросту не замечает сейчас ничего вокруг.

Выросли в разных мирах. И что это должно означать? Вежливый вариант «ни хрена ты, полковник, не понимаешь»? Да он, в общем-то, и не спорит. Но разве Раш не видит, что он искренне готов попытаться понять? Просто… Бережно. Не давить. Терпение и только терпение.

— Так ты о чём хотел поговорить-то? — наконец, спросил Янг.

Из того, что передал Конни, у него создалось впечатление, что вопрос Раша заключается в том, может ли он доверять полковнику и сказанным вчера словам. Но вряд ли Раш задаст его именно в таком виде. А отвечать на незаданный вопрос Янг почему-то не хотел. Как-то неправильно это было.

— Вчера ты не обозначил свой собственный статус, — напомнил Раш.

— Так точно.

— Значит, тебя не утвердили?

— Утвердили. Как временного руководителя экспедиции. И.о. капитана, так сказать, — усмехнулся Янг, внимательно наблюдая за Рашем. Почему его это так волнует? Его-то утвердили руководителем проекта почти без возражений.

— Понятно, — поморщился Раш. — Значит, будет как на Икаре, — с прорвавшейся горечью добавил он. Конни сочувственно загудел и потёрся о его щёку.

— Что будет как на Икаре? — не понял Янг.

— А тебе казалось, никто ничего не замечает? Не видит, что тебе плевать на проект и вообще ни до чего дела нет? — Раш криво усмехнулся и помотал головой. — Ты ведь просто ждал, когда же придёт сменщик. Пусть он и обламывает всяких шотландских ублюдков, не желающих лизать задницы по первому свистку. Главное, чтобы до твоей отставки ничего не стряслось. А для этого лучше всего сидеть тихо и не дёргаться…

Вот это новость! Янг с растущим недоумением вслушивался в отрывистую, гортанную речь Раша. Чёрт возьми, это вот так его поведение выглядело со стороны? Неужели так думает не только Раш? Твою ж дивизию…

— Этого не будет, — твёрдо сказал Янг, когда Раш выдохся и умолк. Пристально глянул на Конни — мол, помогай. Дракончик неуверенно свистнул. — Я намерен сделать всё от меня зависящее и доказать, что я способен справиться с кораблём.

— С кораблём? — вздёрнул бровь Раш.

Янг с огромным трудом сдержал тяжёлый вздох. Что ж ему так не везёт-то? Сейчас эта проницательная зараза получит подтверждение не только искренности его слов, но и правильности своей догадки. Ведь сам Янг прекрасно понимал, что, ставя задачу справиться с кораблём, ему в первую очередь предлагали совладать с Рашем.

Поначалу Янг действительно решил, что если он сумеет прикрыть Раша хотя бы на какое-то время, этого будет вполне достаточно. Но потом что-то внутри взбунтовалось. С какой стати он должен отдавать корабль? Кто-то считает, что справится лучше? А не жирно ли будет прийти на всё готовенькое, списав ошибки на предшественника, а достижения захапав себе? И потом, может, он и самоуверенный болван, но это он нащупал возможность сотрудничества с Рашем! Да, не сразу, да, ошибаясь и чуть не запоров всё. Но сейчас у него есть шанс. И он не собирается отдавать его кому бы то ни было.

— И я не отказался бы от помощи, — стараясь сохранить невозмутимость, добавил Янг. Конечно, он не вправе просить. А мысль о скрытом шантаже, мол, если поможешь мне удержаться в командирах, тогда я выполню свои обещания, а если нет, тогда не обессудь, вообще была Янгу глубоко противна. И он очень надеялся, что Конни поможет Рашу понять всё это.

Док снова надолго умолк. В этот раз он смотрел прямо на Янга, а зрачки чуть заметно двигались из стороны в сторону, словно Раш читал что-то написанное у него на лице.

— Докладывать тебе обо всём, что я делаю?

Такого сочетания ехидства и усталости в одной фразе Янг ещё не слышал. Он сдвинул брови. Ну да, в том виде, в каком это требование представляет Раш, оно невыполнимо.

— Вообще-то речь сейчас о докладах не мне. МНК потребовало еженедельных отчётов о ходе исследований. Но, поскольку мы с Ти Джей объяснили, что ты в ближайшее время не сможешь использовать камни, — Янг кивком указал на Конни, — решено, что отчёты возьмёт на себя Камилла как представитель МНК. А она будет получать информацию от тебя во время планёрок.

По мере того, как он говорил, брови Раша поднимались всё выше. Затем он недоверчиво усмехнулся и повторил:

— Получать информацию во время планёрок, значит?

Янг настороженно кивнул. Раш улыбнулся ещё шире, потом хлопнул себя по ноге и расхохотался. Конни возбуждённо и вопросительно запищал, словно тоже интересуясь причинами веселья.

— Сразу видно, что ты ни дня не вращался в научной среде, — отсмеявшись, сказал Раш. — И что для тебя эти отчёты — настоящая мука.

— Для тебя — нет?

— Ну… Это просто скучно и отнимает время, — пожал плечами Раш. — Но знал бы ты, что приходится вытерпеть, прежде чем защитишь докторскую, ты бы и сам понимал, насколько шикарные условия сумел выбить. Да ещё и согласился небось с таким недовольным видом, словно нам по гроб жизни теперь обязаны за подобную неслыханную щедрость, — весело блестя глазами, добавил он.

Кажется, теперь Янг начинал понимать, почему Камилла по возвращении с того заседания так улыбалась, заявив, что он был великолепен.

— Так это значит…

— Мы будем отчитываться каждую неделю, — кивнул Раш. — Без проблем. Я сам подготовлю Камилле выжимку из докладов научной группы. Ну, конечно, если не возникнет какого-нибудь форс-мажора.

— Прекрасно. — Признаться, Янг немного растерялся.

— Что ж… — Раш снова хлопнул ладонями, на этот раз по подлокотникам кресла, и порывисто встал. Подошёл к столу, коротко постучал пальцами по столешнице. Создавалось странное впечатление, словно он проверяет, не мираж ли это. — Ты реально полагал, что это будет проблемой? Неужели всё ещё считаешь, что я претендую на место командира сам?

— Ну, иногда это так выглядит со стороны, — осторожно улыбнулся Янг.

Раш негромко, рассеянно как-то фыркнул, а его взгляд вдруг стал острым, пристальным, и Янг невольно похолодел. Что ещё?

— Что это у тебя? — рассматривая лежащий перед Янгом листок, спросил Раш.

— Это? Это так… Я тут думал…

Раш вынул из нагрудного кармана очки, развернул листок к себе. По счастью, ему попались не схемы боя. Янг постарался незаметно перевести дыхание и искоса взглянул на Раша. Неужели он что-то понимает в его каракулях? Впрочем, кому и понимать, если не ему…

— Интересный вариант, — одобрительно пробормотал Раш. — Почему ты не предложил его?

Янг молча пожал плечами. Почему-почему… Решил, что Рашу с Илаем лучше знать. Схема представляла собой альтернативный вариант того манёвра огибания препятствия на сверхсветовой скорости, который они пытались заложить в симуляцию. Раш рассчитывал комбинацию виражей, оставляя полёт в той же плоскости. Янг плохо разбирался в вычислениях, но даже ему было понятно, что максимальная скорость отклонения на один градус в секунду заставляет начинать вираж слишком далеко от препятствия. Поэтому он искал альтернативу с использованием гравитационного манёвра. Получалось что-то вроде широкой спирали по оси направления движения. К повороту добавить небольшой крен и положительный тангаж для прижимного эффекта, тогда большую часть работы за них сделает гравитация, прокрутив возле планеты. Останется лишь вытолкнуть корабль с орбиты в нужной точке.

— Нет, вот тут неправильно, — Раш нетерпеливо прищёлкнул пальцами, и Янг послушно дал ему карандаш. — У Судьбы нет элеронов, — перечеркнув строчку и записав над ней совсем другую формулу, пояснил Раш. — Для поворотов используются маневровые двигатели. Они дают импульс в противоположном движению направлении. То есть нам нужен не угол поворота элерона, а время и сила импульса. И эффекта рыскания в противоход не будет, так как не меняется конфигурация крыла…

Янг невольно взглянул на Конни. Дракончик вытянул шею, с интересом разглядывая записи. Непохоже, чтобы он помогал знаниями. Значит, Раш и сам разбирается в этом? Может, тоже увлекался самолётами в детстве? И не из таких уж они разных миров…

Раш продолжал черкать и вписывать формулы между строк, пока Янг не подсунул ему новый листок.

— Слушай, но это же гениально! — внезапно сказал Раш, отрываясь от вычислений. — Тут даже симуляция не нужна, пару раз прогонишь на небольшой скорости вокруг какой-нибудь отдельной планеты, потом запишем данные в автопилот, и Судьба сможет выполнить этот манёвр сама! Всего-то и потребуется, что данные сканеров о том объекте, который мешает движению, остальное сделает компьютер и гравитация.

Янг только открыл рот, чтобы сказать, что даже на небольшой скорости это не так просто проделать без опыта пилотирования в космосе, но не успел. Резкий звук разнёсся по кораблю. Он звучал изо всех динамиков и по всем каналам рации. Почти сразу к нему присоединился голос Грира:

— Тревога! Тревога! Всем занять свои места по боевому расписанию! Полковнику Янгу и доктору Рашу явиться на мостик!

Выскакивая из каюты, Янг мимоходом отметил, что Раш прихватил листы с расчётом гравитационного манёвра.

— А что это за боевое расписание? — поинтересовался док на ходу. Конни расправил крылья, чтобы удержаться на его плече.

— Первый раз слышу, — буркнул Янг. Его сейчас больше занимало, что стряслось с кораблём.

— Нас не атакуют… — с недоумением пробормотал Раш, влетев вслед за Янгом в лифт.

Корабль, действительно, не вздрагивал, лишь всё тот же неприятный звук тревоги рвал нервы. Вбежав на мостик, Раш остановился так резко, что Янг еле успел его обогнуть. В иллюминаторах по-прежнему неслись сполохи на щитах! Судьба всё ещё летела на сверхсветовой скорости! Вся научная команда уже была в сборе, а в центре мостика стоял Грир, держа перед глазами руку с часами.

— Что это значит, сержант? — потребовал Янг отчёта.

— Проверка боеготовности, сэр, — отрапортовал Грир и довольно улыбнулся. — Вы уложились в пять минут.

— Если бы на нас реально напали, то не уложились бы, — поморщился поразительно быстро пришедший в себя Раш. — Нас сбивало бы с ног в коридорах, а лифты могли не действовать.

Прогнав Илая из капитанского кресла, он уселся в него сам и быстро защелкал кнопками, видимо, что-то проверяя.

— Медчасть готова к приёму раненых, — сказала со своего места Лиза.

— Отключи, наконец, эту чёртову сирену! — рявкнул Янг. Он никак не мог решить, как реагировать. В принципе, подобные тренировки и проверки входили в прямые обязанности Грира, но, чёрт подери, мог бы и предупредить! Раш вон снова пытается украдкой потереть левую сторону груди. Если б они знали, что это учения, не неслись бы так…

Внезапно через Конни пришёл успокаивающий сигнал, и, взглянув на Раша внимательнее, Янг заметил старательно скрываемую улыбку. Сирена, наконец, умолкла.

— Все на местах, — доложил Илай, пересевший за другую консоль. — Двенадцать минут, не так уж плохо на первый раз.

— Ещё не все ориентируются в палубах, особенно на бегу, — сказал только что вошедший на мостик Скотт.

Обернувшись на голос, Янг увидел, что рядом с капитаном стоит кто-то в скафандре! Кажется, Джеймс.

— Это ещё зачем? — спросил он.

— Группа захвата, — охотно пояснил Грир. — По боевому расписанию они должны охранять зал Врат, шлюз и другие возможные места проникновения противника. Если они при этом будут в скафандрах, у нас будут развязаны руки.

Янг двинул желваками при этом напоминании. Что ж, если они чему-то научились на его ошибках, это уже плюс.

— К тому же, — продолжил Грир, — я покопался в технических описаниях возможностей скафандра и нашёл это. Смотрите.

Грир достал пистолет из кобуры, а Джеймс приняла странную стойку, упираясь ногами и выставив перед собой согнутую в локте левую руку. Скотт отступил чуть назад, оказавшись за плечом Джеймс. Грир сделал два выстрела, вырвав вскрик у Илая и Волкера. Раш лишь сузил глаза, впившись пальцами в подлокотники кресла, а Лиза, похоже, знала, чего ждать, поэтому вовсе не отреагировала.

В моменты ударов пуль перед Джеймс вспыхивала мутная полусфера, словно на руке был невидимый щит, прикрывший и её, и Скотта.

— Мы не стали полностью разряжать скафандр, — сказал Грир, убирая пистолет в кобуру. — Но три очереди из автомата этот щит выдерживает точно. А главное — никакого рикошета.

Он подобрал и предъявил Янгу две сплющенные пули.

— И вы узнали это из технических описаний? — уточнил Раш. — На Древнем?

— В сложных местах мне помогала доктор Парк, — признался Грир. — Кстати, док, нам нужно выбрать время для совместных тренировок. Вы сами видели, эти щиты способны прикрыть нескольких человек. Да и вообще было бы неплохо, чтобы каждый член экипажа знал, что ему делать, если он попал в горячее место. Я выборочно проверил навыки самозащиты. Они откровенно неудовлетворительные. И уж подавно никто не знает, как действовать, чтобы не мешаться под ногами у того, кто будет пытаться их защитить. Я понимаю, что свободного времени не так много, но оно того стоит.

Янг сдвинул брови, лихорадочно ища выход. Чёрт возьми, зачем Грир заговорил об этом при всех? Знает же, как Раш относится к тому, что он именует «играми в солдатиков»! Сейчас он ядовито откажется, и уже не будет возможности постепенно его переубедить. Только приказать…

— Думаю, мы найдём время, сержант, — кивнул Раш. — И сделайте одолжение, смените сигнал, — он поморщился и погладил укоризненно просвистевшего что-то Конни.

— Может, уже объявить отбой тревоги? — стаскивая тяжёлый шлем скафандра, напомнила Джеймс.

— Ах, да, — спохватился Грир. — Всем отбой! Скафандры и оружие сдать, вернуться к обычному распорядку.

— Сэр, — позвал Янга Скотт. — Мы тут набросали несколько сценариев для тренировок. Варианты вторжения во Врата, через шлюз и через произвольное место на корпусе. Вы не взглянете? Хотелось бы внести ещё какие-то элементы неожиданности и для захватчиков, и для обороняющихся.

Удивительное дело, то ли Раш пересмотрел своё отношение, то ли просто считал эти тренировки совсем не лишними в их ситуации, но в его глазах Янг видел скорее одобрение инициативы Скотта, а вовсе не ожидаемую насмешку. Раз так, мышление шахматиста могло им очень пригодиться.

Однако пригласить Раша принять участие в обсуждении Янг не успел. В наушнике на общей частоте раздался взволнованный голос Броди:

— Броди вызывает Раша!

— Слушаю, — откликнулся Раш.

— Кажется, мы нашли настоящий медотсек! При первом осмотре подумали, что это просто ещё один склад, но сейчас стали разбирать ящики и обнаружили кое-что интересное. Ставлю две бутылки «фанты» против ржавого гаечного ключа, что это камера дезактивации! А самый большой аппарат, кажется, полномасштабный сканер. Только его нужно собрать…

— Уже иду, — коротко бросил Раш.

Вопросительно взглянул на Янга, мол, слышал ли он, повторять не нужно?

— Увидимся завтра на планёрке, — кивнул Янг.

Он кожей чувствовал весёлый азарт, переполняющий Раша, и рука не поднималась его задерживать. Конечно, они так и не решили самый главный вопрос, но…

Пожалуй, самому Янгу тоже не помешает пауза. Объясняя Рашу, почему безусловное подчинение так необходимо, он вместо привычной картинки заснеженного поля и группы в маскхалатах вдруг увидел незнакомую планету — и собственные доводы внезапно показались несостоятельными. На Земле командир всегда самый опытный. И в силу этого самого опыта он знает всё, видит опасность первым, лучше других ориентируется, что делать в том или ином случае. Но здесь… Возможно, Раш не совсем прав, не такой уж Янг плохой командир. Просто ситуация у них совершенно нестандартная, привычные схемы не работают, а опыт порой оборачивается против него, подталкивая к неверному решению. Конечно, нелегко смириться с тем, что кажется несостоятельностью. Как может командир чего-то не знать? Но кто может знать всё, когда перед ними — неизведанное?

Раш ведь прямо сказал — он даже не пытается. И Янг завидовал той лёгкости, с которой Раш это принимал. А что касается командования… Похоже, новые миры диктуют новые правила. Странные, нелепые, непонятные правила. Правила, по которым разбираться, кто кому подчиняется, нужно вовсе не на берегу, а по ходу дела в каждой конкретной ситуации. Тогда неизбежны ошибки, вроде той, что чуть не погубила Скотта, и это Янга не устраивало. Но и следовать старым правилам, которые неизбежно приводят к тому, что под ударом оказывается Раш, он тоже больше не мог.

— Эээ… Сэр? Вы не согласны?

Янг растерянно моргнул, обнаружив, что он всё ещё стоит посреди мостика, все вокруг заняты своими делами, а Скотт мнёт в руках листы с изрисованными кружками и стрелочками коридорами Судьбы.

— Думаю, нам нужно найти более подходящее место для разговора. И пригласить командиров групп, возможно, у кого-то будут дельные соображения.

— Ммм… Столовая? Или ваша каюта, сэр? — уточнил Скотт.

— Вам прекрасно подойдёт конференц-зал, — уверенно сказала за их спинами Камилла.

— Конференц-зал? — опешил Янг. — А у нас есть конференц-зал? Давно?

— Со вчерашнего дня, — улыбнулась Камилла. — В столовой много лишних ушей, а у вас в каюте, вы уж не обижайтесь, полковник, совершенно нерабочая обстановка. Так что мы отвели одну из кают под конференц-зал. Идёмте, я вас провожу.

— Сержант, вы с нами! — окликнул Грира Янг. — Нам нужно будет обсудить графики совместных тренировок, — пояснил он Камилле. — И учений. Боюсь, в ближайшие полгода скучать не придётся никому.


	29. Учения

Скучать действительно было некогда. Через два дня Судьба без каких-либо сюрпризов вышла из затяжного сверхсветового прыжка, зарядилась в ближайшей звезде и полетела дальше. Ознакомившись с планом ремонтных работ на корпусе, который составил Броди, Янг понял, что с назначением даты первого тренировочного захвата придётся поторопиться, иначе лазеек для проникновения попросту не останется. Раш поддержал новоиспечённого бортинженера, заявив, что отрабатывать манёвры космического пилотажа лучше на неповреждённом корабле, и категорически отказавшись от идеи оставить парочку дыр специально для учений.

При первой же остановке на корпус вышло два десятка человек, и количество пробоин разом сократилось больше чем наполовину. Раш и Янг в это время занимались шаттлом. Янг поднял его с помощью программы дистанционного управления, затем посадил обратно. Раш остался очень доволен, поскольку параметры в точности соответствовали управляющему лучу автоматической посадки. Рекрутировав Илая, он немедленно удалил исключение для шаттла из программы распознавания и с головой ушёл в дебри расчётов и программных кодов. Янг же, напротив, был несколько разочарован. Дистанционное управление шаттлом даже отдалённо не походило не то что на полёт, но даже и на компьютерную симуляцию тренажёра. Однако пока пришлось удовольствоваться этим, для попытки пилотажа самой Судьбы требовалось провести немалую подготовительную работу, а Раш и так разрывался, пытаясь переделать сотню дел одновременно.

Броди несколько раз смотался на Землю, дней десять попыхтел у себя в мастерской, и теперь отдельную стойку в оружейном складе занимали магазины с патронами, помеченные красной или синей изолентой. Синим цветом Броди отметил патроны для эффекта «ранения», при попадании которых немел ближайший участок тела, а красным — «убойные», вызывающие короткую потерю сознания. Также были заготовлены светошумовые гранаты мягкого действия. Никому не нужны были серьёзные травмы, но и бегать по кораблю с криками «падай, ты убит» Янг считал ниже своего достоинства.

Вторую остановку сделали в открытом космосе специально для учений. О дате тренировочного захвата предупредили абсолютно всех, поскольку Грир уже начал учить людей самообороне. Да и вообще Раш с Камиллой в один голос сказали: никогда не знаешь, как поведёт себя даже самый мирный и безобидный с виду человек в экстремальной ситуации, так что подобное предупреждение совершенно необходимо. А вот точное время начала учений знала только группа «захватчиков» и Раш. Остальных попросили заниматься своими делами, но в рамках сценария считать, что объявлена повышенная готовность, поскольку Судьба наткнулась на вражеские корабли и идут переговоры.

В назначенное время Раш отключил Р-поле и ослабил щиты. Группа «захватчиков» во главе с капитаном Скоттом вышла в скафандрах на корпус через шлюз, а спустилась в произвольно выбранном месте через одну из оставшихся пробоин. Первую пятёрку встреченных — троих гражданских и пару патрульных — «захватчики» обезвредили чисто, но добраться до какого-нибудь ключевого узла корабля не успели, наткнувшись на парней из группы Джеймс, которые подняли тревогу и начали преследование.

Не прошло и десяти минут, как «захватчики» оказались загнаны в угол. Группа лейтенанта Джеймс окружила помещение одного из складов, полностью блокировав напавших. Янг лично возглавил штурм, одним из первых ворвавшись внутрь, но склад оказался пуст! Пока несостоявшиеся победители в растерянности озирались по сторонам и проверяли ящики, способные вместить человека, пришло сообщение о захвате инженерных отсеков, центра управления и мостика. Скотт объявил, что взорвёт двигатели и расстреляет заложников, если оказавшаяся в ловушке команда Янга не сложит оружие, и полковнику пришлось капитулировать.

Как выяснилось при разборе записей кино, вместо того чтобы восстановить щиты и заняться своими делами, Раш внимательно следил за ходом учений. В критический момент он связался с лидером «захватчиков» на закрытой частоте, снова отключил Р-поле и ослабил щиты, и Скотт провёл свою группу по корпусу, зайдя в тыл обороняющимся. А поскольку Янг стянул все силы к складу, «захватчики» получили полную свободу действий.

В ответ на упрёки в нечестной игре Раш только пожал плечами и заявил, что КЗВ уже встречало расу, владеющую технологией, которая позволяет проникать сквозь стены, а всем на Судьбе будет нелишне помнить, что они в любой момент могут столкнуться с чем угодно, в том числе с выходящим за рамки привычного. С особой язвительностью док отметил, что у противника могло быть сколько угодно ударных групп, а следовательно, даже без учёта особых технологических возможностей второй прорыв не исключался. Решение же стянуть все силы в одно место и преподнести «захватчикам» Судьбу на блюдечке принял не Раш.

Янг, признаться, опасался, что дока побьют за такую выходку, но сам он, хоть и злился, не мог не восхищаться его мышлением. К тому же по сути Раш был совершенно прав. Если бы в своё время Янг предусмотрел вариант, что у люшианцев окажется приспособление, позволяющее быстро открыть заблокированную дверь, события тогда развивались бы иначе. Да и оставлять большую часть корабля вообще без охраны действительно не следовало. Вероятно, остальные разделяли его чувства, так что Раша не только не побили, но даже зауважали. Беспокойство Янга по поводу угнетающего впечатления, которое мог произвести на экипаж такой плачевный финал тренировки, тоже оказалось впустую. Напротив, люди увидели перед собой цель. Больше никто не отлынивал от занятий с сержантом Гриром. Ти Джей даже пришлось строго выговаривать особо увлекающимся, умеряя их энтузиазм, когда количество лёгких травм на тренировках стало выходить за пределы разумного.

Судьба тем временем продолжала лететь проложенным для неё курсом. Люди почти не вмешивались, благо теперь остановки почти всегда были достаточно длительными, чтобы успеть переделать если не все дела, то хотя бы самые необходимые.

Сбор съестного на планетах почти прекратили. Если попадалось что-то редкое и интересное, уже не старались набрать как можно больше плодов, а собирали достаточно для ужина и звали Лизу Парк, она определяла, как это растение размножается, брала образцы, и ещё до отлёта с планеты в гидропонике появлялся новый бак, а то и целый ряд. По-прежнему набирали питьевую воду, но только если её характеристики удовлетворяли всем требованиям, которые теперь стали гораздо более жёсткими.

Грир и Варро возглавляли охотничьи отряды, прочёсывая ближайшие к месту высадки районы в поисках дичи. Они очень хотели снова найти рыбу, но пока с этим не везло, обитатели встреченных водоёмов оказывались то слишком мелкими, то слишком крупными и зубастыми. Зато на одной из планет удалось не только настрелять, но и поймать живыми несколько крупных птиц, а также раздобыть их яйца. Правда, против разведения подсобного хозяйства на Судьбе все высказались практически единогласно, но образцами для репликатора, тем не менее, обзавелись, и Беккер немедленно ввёл с десяток новых пунктов в ежедневное меню.

Получив в своё распоряжение столько народу, Броди, казалось, задался целью полностью обновить начинку корабля. Даже в коридорах жилых отсеков то и дело можно было наткнуться на снятую стенную панель и копошащихся там людей, а технические отсеки и вовсе напоминали поле недавнего боя. Пока что изменения видел только Раш, прогоняя программы диагностики и отмечая всё меньший процент сбоев в системах, но Броди утверждал, что при первой же передряге разницу почувствуют и все остальные. Янга, Ти Джей и Камиллу вполне устраивало уже то, что Рашу всё реже приходилось бросать все дела или выскакивать из постели и бежать разбираться с очередной неисправностью, возникшей из-за пресловутой «усталости элементов».

Новый тренировочный захват состоялся недели через две после первого. Пробоин к тому времени давно не осталось, так что «захватчики» атаковали через шлюз, высадившись туда с шаттла. Управляющий луч сработал безукоризненно, и на сей раз Раш действительно намеревался вернуться к своим делам, но не тут-то было. Янг рассудил, что при реальном захвате Раш точно не станет бездействовать, а значит, привлекая его на свою сторону во время учений, он не нарушает никаких правил.

Грир велел своей группе снять скафандры, чтобы передвигаться быстрее, за что и поплатился. Едва вступив в огневой контакт с обороной Судьбы, все «захватчики» испытали странное ощущение лёгкости. А затем и вовсе неуклюже закувыркались, врезаясь в потолок и стены. Оказалось, генераторы искусственной гравитации можно отключать выборочно в отдельных секциях корабля. Очутившись в невесомости, многие расстались с завтраком, но даже те, кто сдержал позыв, были бессильны что-либо предпринять. Янг со своей группой, включив магнитное сопряжение на ботинках скафандров, без труда повязал всех.

Учения, таким образом, закончились очень быстро, и не только без жертв, но и без травм. В столовой Рашу пришлось несладко. Его хвалили, поздравляли, жали руку и даже несколько раз хлопнули по плечу. Раш стоически терпел, а вот терпения Конни хватило ненадолго. Дракончик расправил крылья и предостерегающе зарычал. Только после этого доку позволили спокойно поесть.

В планы занятий для военного состава были добавлены тренировки в невесомости, а жизнь на Судьбе снова вернулась в привычную колею. Раш с Волкером закончили работу над наквадах-реактором, и тут же выяснилось, что потребность даже в наиболее распространённых элементах для синтеза всяких бытовых вещиц превышает скорость заполнения хранилищ Судьбы путём процеживания межзвёздного пространства силовой сетью. Пришлось снаряжать дополнительные группы на планеты и использовать расщепитель.

Идея с отчётами МНК через Камиллу оказалась даже более выигрышной, чем это представлялось. Раш добросовестно готовил эти отчёты, но не тратил времени на переливание из пустого в порожнее. Доктор наук и руководитель проекта не мог бы позволить себе с милой улыбкой сообщить комиссии, что не разбирается в каких-то вещах, и отправить зануду к специалистам с Земли. Пришлось бы пускаться в объяснения, а то и втягиваться в споры — по многим теоретическим вопросам учёные всё ещё не пришли к общему мнению. Камилла же в качестве передаточного звена легко выходила сухой из воды, не выглядя при этом некомпетентной.

На корабле одновременно происходило столько всего, что Янг поначалу чувствовал себя крайне некомфортно, будучи просто физически не в силах проследить за всем лично. Но проходила неделя за неделей, а никаких неприятностей из-за этого не случалось. Военные несли службу и тренировались под присмотром Скотта и Грира, техники во главе с Броди чинили корабль, учёные проверяли и ремонтировали системы Судьбы под руководством Раша, вдобавок находя время на свои собственные исследования, а гражданские помогали по мере сил везде, где требовалась помощь. И хотя о многом Янг узнавал уже постфактум, постепенно у него крепло убеждение, что обо всём важном он узнает вовремя. В том числе и о проблемах, даже ещё только намечающихся. После нескольких мелких стычек из-за несогласованности все оценили способность Камиллы находить приемлемые для обеих сторон решения и усвоили, что вынесение планов на всеобщее обсуждение — лучшая гарантия того, что эти планы не будут сорваны чем-то более приоритетным.

Наблюдая за Рашем, Янг решил, что загруженность повседневными хлопотами идёт доку на пользу, ослабляя давление пророчества. Неизбежность встречи с накаями и его роль в предстоящем, казалось, больше не висела над Рашем дамокловым мечом. Однако вскоре после Рождества, которое так же тепло и уютно отпраздновали в зале под куполом, ушей Янга достиг тревожный сигнал.

Полковник спокойно обедал в столовой, наблюдал за Илаем, который закреплял на стене какие-то матово-чёрные прямоугольники, и гадал, докладывали ему уже о том, что мастерит сейчас Илай, или ещё нет. Краем уха Янг слышал идущий неподалёку разговор.

— Этих экранчиков там на складе полным-полно, — сказал Волкер. — Похоже, что они где-то у нас массово стояли, например, в каждой каюте. Не знаю только, зачем.

— Ну, может, видеосвязь? — предположил Броди.

— Не-а. Проще пульты кино настроить. И так уже с ними половина экипажа таскается.

Янг невольно окинул взглядом столовую и вынужден был согласиться. Какое-то время назад кино перестало считаться чуть ли не собственностью Илая и обычным баловством. Теперь его приспособили в качестве личных ноутбуков и планшетов, скидывая в банки данных нужную информацию и продолжая работать с ней с пульта даже в столовой. К тому же некоторые уже настолько бойко читали на Древнем, что начали потихоньку потрошить базы данных Судьбы и Новуса в поисках вечернего чтения. Насколько знал Янг, Раш этому не препятствовал, выделив нужные области данных в своего рода библиотеки и поручив Хлое следить, чтобы брали только оттуда.

Тем временем Илай закрепил последний прямоугольник, немного поколдовал со своим пультом кино — и столовая волшебным образом преобразилась. Экраны транслировали одну картинку на всех, разрозненность практически не мешала, и теперь вся стена казалась окном в волшебный мир. Водопады, озёра, леса, причудливо источенные ветром монолиты скал, летящие в небе облака, рассветы, закаты, капли росы на траве, радуги, луны, необычные созвездия в ночной мгле… Янг поймал себя на том, что сидит с совершенно блаженной расслабленной улыбкой. Да, чего-то такого им всем не хватало.

— Ну как? — спросил Илай, присаживаясь за стол к Волкеру и Броди. — Я два дня убил на синхронизацию, представляете! И положение пришлось рассчитывать до миллиметра.

— Не представляю, как Камилле удалось уломать Раша, чтобы он разрешил тебе тратить на это время, — покачал головой Волкер.

— А вы что, не слышали? Он к ней ходит, говорят, — понизив голос, сказал Броди.

— Да брось!

— Шутишь?

— Вообще-то она… как бы это сказать…

— Да я не про то, балбес! Это у тебя одно на уме, — фыркнул Броди. — Я говорю, на сеансы ходит, как к психологу. Помните, она всех приглашала? Ну вот, и Раш, говорят, пошёл.

— Раш никогда в жизни к мозгоправам не ходил, — всё ещё сомневался Волкер. — Что бы там на самом деле ни происходило, для всех вокруг у него всё в порядке, ты разве не знаешь?

— Видимо, теперь не в порядке…

Тут они, похоже, заметили, что Янг прислушивается к их разговору, замяли тему, а вскоре и вовсе разошлись. Услышанное не на шутку встревожило Янга. Он видел дока ежедневно, порой по многу раз, но всегда по делу, а более личных разговоров у них как-то не складывалось. По виду Раша сложно было предположить, что его что-то серьёзно тревожит, наоборот, док стал даже спокойнее и мягче в общении. Но сеансы с Камиллой? Почему-то Янга это задело. Это было важно! И он, как командир корабля, должен об этом узнавать из первых рук, а не из случайного разговора в столовой.

Найти Камиллу оказалось несложно, хотя место для разговора Янг, вероятно, выбрал не самое удачное. В этот час в гидропонике работало не так уж много народу, но когда Камилла выпрямилась и строго заявила, мол, такие сведения являются врачебной тайной и разглашать их она не станет даже по его приказу, возникло стойкое ощущение, что заводить этот разговор на людях вообще не следовало.

— Если у Раша есть проблемы, я должен об этом знать, — сдвинув брови, негромко сказал Янг.

— Он такой же человек, как и все мы, — ответила Камилла, даже не думая понижать голос. — Всем нам время от времени требуется с кем-то поговорить о том, что нас волнует, даже если никаких проблем нет. И самое разумное, что можно сделать в такой ситуации — воспользоваться услугами специалиста. Тогда всё сказанное останется в моей каюте, поскольку это — моя работа. Надеюсь, мы поняли друг друга? Если вы хотите что-то узнать о докторе Раше — спросите его самого.

До самого вечера Янг набирался решимости и пытался сформулировать своё беспокойство во внятные словесные конструкции. Получалось плохо. А положиться на волю случая не вышло, поскольку на обзорной палубе Раш оказался не один. Док рассеянно передвигал фигуры, посматривая то на доску, то в листы, на которых Скотт рисовал что-то, сопровождая рисунки пояснениями и бурной жестикуляцией. Хлоя смотрела на доску не больше, чем Раш, пытаясь одновременно играть, слушать разговор и забавляться с Конни, щекоча ему крылья и живот. Все четверо были так увлечены, что не заметили ни появления, ни ухода полковника.

А на обратном пути Янг встретил Камиллу.

— О, вас-то я и искала, — обрадовалась она. — Я хочу извиниться, сегодняшний наш разговор выглядел не очень красиво, но я не могла упустить такой случай.

Янг сдвинул брови, пытаясь сообразить, что за случай, а Камилла оглянулась по сторонам и продолжила:

— Понимаете, нам нужно было дать людям толчок. Показать возможность выплеснуть накопившееся с уверенностью, что об этом не узнаете даже вы, не говоря уж про остальной экипаж.

— И если уж Раш считает возможным довериться вам… — понимающе улыбнулся Янг.

— Именно. То, что нам присвоили статус экспедиции, — это замечательно, но не стоит забывать, что многих к этому не готовили. Люди не могут делиться своими сомнениями, опасениями и страхами с товарищами, чтобы не подрывать моральный дух, но это нельзя держать в себе!

— Я понимаю, — заверил Янг. — Так, значит, на самом деле у Раша нет проблем, он просто подыгрывал вам?

— Извините, сэр, но об этом я сказала чистую правду, — поджала губы Камилла. — Николас — такой же живой человек, как и все мы, но действительно ли он только подыгрывает или реально нуждается в моей помощи, я не могу сказать, поскольку это врачебная тайна. Вот только спрашивать его самого я тоже не советую, — усмехнулась она.

Вскоре Янгу представилась долгожданная возможность попробовать себя в роли пилота Судьбы. Волкер заметил на сканерах одинокий планетоид и тут же вызвал всех на мостик.

— Условия идеальные! — возбуждённо твердил астрофизик. — Масса гораздо больше кометной, атмосферы нет, а это значит, больше свободы манёвра для нас. И никаких других планет или звёзд на два световых года вокруг!

Управление разделили на двоих со Скоттом. В отсутствие привычных механизмов даже на самые простейшие операции у пилотов уходило довольно много времени, поэтому для начала решили, что Скотт отвечает за поворот, а Янг — за движение по двум другим осям. Так они могли не мешать друг другу, командуя разными группами маневровых двигателей. Илай и Хлоя были наготове, в их задачу входило постоянно отслеживать изменение курса и выдавать рекомендации по корректировке траектории. Броди следил за работой двигателей, а Раш присматривал за всеми разом, готовый прийти на помощь там, где потребуется.

Поначалу дело не очень ладилось. Судьба дёргалась из стороны в сторону, возникла сильная турбулентность, пару раз корабль едва не сорвало в неконтролируемый штопор. Пилотам никак не удавалось научиться соразмерять силу и время импульса с инерцией, они привыкли совсем к другой отзывчивости самолёта на команды, а Илай с Хлоей просто не успевали корректировать хаотичные рывки. Проблему решил Конни, взлетев Янгу на плечо и прижавшись к щеке. Турбулентность сразу сошла на нет, корабль пошёл ровнее, лишь с небольшим рысканьем, а через несколько минут планета осталась позади.

Конни вернулся к Рашу и довольно прощебетал что-то. Однако больше никто доволен не был. Все хмурились и наперебой вздыхали.

— Так, ну мы же не ожидали, что всё получится с первого раза? — первым взял себя в руки Раш. — Планетоид всё ещё здесь, нужно просто продолжить тренироваться. Адам, что у нас с энергией?

— Порядок, — откликнулся Броди, выведя данные на экран. — Ещё с десяток таких заходов запросто сделаем, хотя энергии пока уходит просто немеряно.

Заложить широкий вираж и снова нацелить Судьбу на планетоид оказалось не слишком сложно. Ещё раз передали по отсекам сигнал готовности и попробовали повторить манёвр. На этот раз спираль вышла более похожей на спираль. Правда, корабль опять нехило потрясло, но о потере управления речь уже не шла, все коррекции курса производились быстро и куда более точно. Янг и Скотт, наконец, освоились и перестали ждать мгновенной реакции и, главное, прекращения движения после отключения двигателя. Постепенно они начинали чувствовать необходимую силу импульсов, лишь иногда передерживая или недодерживая.

Во время передышки перед третьим заходом Раш вчерне набросал динамическую модель этого гравитационного манёвра и поставил Илаю и Хлое задачу производить коррекцию не по факту отклонения от заданной траектории, а работать на опережение.

— Вау! — вырвалось у Скотта, когда Судьба закончила манёвр. — Вот это было клёво! Повторим ещё разок?

Раш внимательно взглянул на Янга. Полковник как можно небрежнее провёл рукой по лбу, стараясь не подать вида, что и на спине футболка у него промокла насквозь. Он чертовски устал, да и запасы энергии стоило поберечь, но ощущения при последнем манёвре были настолько фантастическими, что всё его существо умоляло о повторении. Раш чуть заметно улыбнулся углом рта и кивнул.

На этот раз манёвр выполнили просто безукоризненно. Корабль слушался команд так охотно и точно, что порой казалось, будто он предугадывает желания пилотов ещё до нажатия нужных кнопок.

— Отлично. Все параметры записаны, — сказал Раш. — Когда найдём подходящую систему, попробуем повторить возле планеты с атмосферой. Но для начала нужно подзарядиться.

— Курс введён, можно переходить на сверхсветовую скорость, — доложила Хлоя.

— Давай, Скотти, варп-пять, — кивнул Янг.

В сверхсветовую Судьба перешла под дружный смех.

Через пару дней Янг пожалел о своей шутке, поскольку экипаж даже с излишним, на его взгляд, энтузиазмом принялся играть в «Стар Трек». Кто-то даже предложил перейти на флотские звания, энсинов и командеров, чтобы не путать капитана Скотта и капитана корабля, но это предложение увяло, ещё не дойдя до Янга. Зато поток посетителей в кабинете Камиллы заметно прибавился, поскольку многие только теперь окончательно осознали, что путешествие может затянуться на годы.

Сам Янг в итоге решил, что ничего плохого в такой игре нет и пока его не заставляют носить форму как в «Стар Треке» — пусть экипаж развлекается.

Ещё один центр недовольства представлял собой Илай. Для него стало серьёзным ударом то, что треккеров в экипаже оказалось больше, чем поклонников «Звёздных войн».

— Понимаешь, это нам просто больше подходит, — попыталась утешить его Хлоя во время очередной смены. — Мы же не джедаи какие-нибудь, а обычные люди. Ну, почти все, — лукаво улыбнулась она, глядя в сторону капитанского кресла.

Работавший там Раш не подал вида, что слышал и понял намёк, однако тут же словно случайно отвёл прядь волос назад, демонстрируя вполне человеческое ухо. Лёгкая заострённость этого самого уха заставила Хлою заулыбаться ещё шире, но развивать тему она не рискнула. Тем более что Илай уже завёлся. Некоторое время Хлоя мысленно морщилась, но терпела, слушая его сопоставление членов экипажа с героями «Звёздных войн». На её взгляд, по большей части роли совершенно не подходили.

— Давай, используй Силу, юный падаван, — не выдержала она, заметив очередное предупреждение, появившееся на консоли Илая. Чертыхнувшись, тот наконец прервал свой монолог и вернулся к работе.

Третий учебный захват был спланирован как новое нападение люшианского альянса. Получив специальное разрешение генерала О’Нилла, Варро поделился информацией, полученной во время его обмена с Джексоном. Оказалось, вместе с полковником Митчеллом они пообщались со многими кланами люшианцев и обнаружили как минимум три клана, знавших о сути разработок Кивы. В двух из них велись собственные исследования, так что исключать вероятность повторного нападения было никак нельзя.

Конечно, теперь Врата Судьбы были запечатаны щитом, но слишком уж болезненными были воспоминания о предыдущем фиаско, чтобы полностью полагаться на это. Во время длительной остановки на доступные планеты высадились сразу три группы: две исследовательские и одна — «захватчики» под руководством Варро. Для прохода обратно всем трём выдали одинаковый код допуска, чтобы добиться элемента неожиданности.

Этот элемент удался даже слишком хорошо, поскольку вторжение «захватчиков» пришлось на дежурство Раша, он получил правильный код, снял щит с Врат для возвращающейся группы и немедленно был взят в заложники. Некоторое время «захватчики» спорили, сумели бы они заставить Раша помогать или нет. Варро не хотел упускать такой шанс, но Грир опасался сюрпризов, так как Раш первым делом поинтересовался, как долго идёт промывка мозгов, а выяснив, что на это времени нет, удовлетворённо кивнул и подозрительно замолк. В конце концов Варро согласился с доводами Грира, а разочарованный вздох, вырвавшийся у Раша при этом, окончательно убедил их, что ничего, кроме пакостей, они от такого заложника не дождались бы.

Тогда «захватчики» открыли заблокированную дверь, но их встретили таким плотным огнём, что пришлось отступить, потеряв троих «убитыми». Тем не менее, само наличие заложника сыграло свою роль. Переговоры сразу зашли в тупик, поскольку Варро на уступки не шёл, требуя немедленно сложить оружие, а Грир сорвал едва наметившийся план штурма, заявив, что при первых признаках подачи какого-либо газа через систему жизнеобеспечения лично пристрелит Раша. Тогда Янг напомнил, что заложник у них всего один, следовательно, его смерть автоматически означает смерть всех «захватчиков», и потребовал гарантий безопасности для команды. Варро не стал отступать от сценария и предложил высадку экипажа на планету. Янг запросил время на сбор запасов и оружия, необходимых для выживания. Варро попытался надавить, но Янг пригрозил, что в противном случае просто уничтожит всё ценное оборудование и остальные припасы, мол, если всё равно помирать, так в большой компании веселее.

Угадать, что задумал полковник, Варро с Гриром не могли и уже собирались согласиться, но в этот момент ситуация резко переменилась. Врата снова ожили — с планеты возвращалась одна из групп. Варро немедленно сообщил Янгу, что не опустит щит на Вратах, если команда Судьбы не сдастся. Раш попытался урезонить его, сказав, что лишние заложники не помешают, а убить их «захватчики» всегда успеют. Варро не внял, тогда Раш обругал его и потребовал прекратить учения, после чего решительно направился к консоли, чтобы снять щит. Грир попытался перехватить его, но Раш вывернулся и сумел чувствительно заехать сержанту по уху.

Соединение с планетой установилось, а дальше всё произошло очень быстро. Сначала отключилась искусственная гравитация. Почти в тот же момент открылась дверь и в зал влетело несколько светошумовых гранат. Радиус их действия был ограничен, но это искупалось точностью бросков. Точность сразу получила объяснение, поскольку на плече Янга, недовольно попискивая из-за невозможности уцепиться коготками за скафандр, сидел Конни. Никто не заметил, когда дракончик улизнул из зала, к тому же про его способность проникать сквозь стены знали далеко не все. Группа в скафандрах открыла огонь, их поддержали со стороны Врат неожиданно появившиеся там солдаты, охранявшие исследовательскую группу на планете. Щит оказался уже опущен.

Как выяснилось потом, во время разбора, едва установилось соединение с планетой, Илай сразу же связался с командиром группы на закрытой частоте, с помощью мастер-кода перехватил управление консолью и опустил щит, после чего дал группе сигнал проходить.

Тренировки в невесомости не прошли даром, и атакованные с двух сторон «захватчики» были разбиты в считанные секунды.

«Убитых» аккуратно приземлили, снова включили искусственную гравитацию, Янг с облегчением стащил шлем и сдержанно улыбнулся в ответ на поздравления. Вот только испуганный крик Конни мигом стёр эту улыбку. Оказалось, Грир успел-таки мстительно выполнить свою угрозу. И пусть через пару минут Раш пришёл в себя и даже присоединился к поздравлениям, Янг в тот вечер крепко напился, запершись у себя в каюте, и ещё несколько дней ходил мрачнее тучи. Избавиться от мыслей, что такой финал учений вовсе не случайность, а дурное предзнаменование, никак не получалось.


	30. Реинтегратор

— Да у меня в печёнках это уже сидит! Модель, прогноз, симуляция… Сколько можно ходить вокруг да около?

Взвинченный голос Илая далеко разносился по пустым коридорам. Что ему ответили, Янг не слышал, поэтому не мог понять, с кем Илай спорит, но скверное предчувствие заставило ускорить шаг.

— Вот только не надо делать из меня идиота, ладно? Между прочим, это не я полез в симуляцию, не разобравшись, что к чему. А теперь мы топчемся на одном месте! Вы всё запретили. Вам можно, да, а остальным ни-ни? Нет, так попробуйте уже хоть что-то! Нужно, блин, просто рискнуть наконец. Чего мы ждём, когда ад замёрзнет, что ли?

Предчувствие Янга превратилось в уверенность, к тому же он начал улавливать отголоски эмоций. Кажется, за поворотом бушевал настоящий шторм. Однако вмешаться Янг не успел.

— А это вообще не ваше дело! — срывающимся голосом выкрикнул Илай. — Вы мне не указ!

Через секунду он уже промчался мимо. С лицом кирпично-красного цвета, точно его любимая футболка, и явно ничего не видя вокруг. Янгу даже пришлось посторониться, избегая столкновения, и этой заминки, к сожалению, хватило, чтобы никого не застать на месте спора. Чертыхнувшись, Янг мысленно позвал Конни. Дракончик не появился, но вместо него возникло ощущение, словно кто-то легонько подталкивает в спину. Иди. Янг послушно двинулся вперёд.

Миновав несколько поворотов, полковник прибавил шаг. Кажется, он догадался, куда направляется Раш. Однако новообретённое чувство-подсказка почему-то повело дальше. Мельком заглянув на обзорную палубу, Янг понял причину: вечер только начинался, и там было слишком оживлённо. Снова потянулись, сменяя друг друга, коридоры, и какое-то время спустя Янг заподозрил, что блуждания Раша по кораблю вообще не имеют цели, так что идти за ним бесполезно. Пришлось прекратить преследование и зайти наперехват.

— Пожалуйста, только не сейчас, — вместо приветствия страдальчески поморщился Раш, наткнувшись на полковника. Конни приветливо прощебетал что-то, складывая крылья.

Янг двинул желваками и заложил руки за спину, продолжая перегораживать коридор.

— Чего тебе надо? — с раздражением спросил Раш, попытавшись обогнуть препятствие и убедившись, что номер не пройдёт. — Почему нельзя просто оставить меня в покое, а?

— Потому что, — сдвинул брови Янг. — Давай, Раш. Просто поговори со мной.

— Здесь? — фыркнул Раш.

— Да, не самое подходящее место. — Янг огляделся, соображая, в какой части корабля ему удалось выловить беглеца. — Моя каюта совсем рядом. Идём.

Раш пошёл за ним без особой охоты, а у самой двери снова заколебался. Бросил быстрый взгляд на Янга, потом вдоль коридора, словно прикидывая шансы на побег.

— Слушай, — Янг снова убрал руки за спину, чтобы удержаться от соблазна легонько подтолкнуть в спину. — Не хочу, чтобы сложилось впечатление, будто я на тебя давлю, но ты же собирался попробовать доверять, помнишь? Я понимаю, жизнь постоянно тебя с этим жестоко обламывала. Но ты никогда не узнаешь, сможешь ли, если не будешь пробовать. Согласен?

Ответа не последовало, но, помедлив ещё немного, Раш переступил порог, прошёл внутрь и даже сел в кресло, а не занял привычное место у дальней стены. Янг закрыл дверь и внезапно сообразил, что всё это время чувствовал не свой нервный озноб. Тогда он вытащил из постельного ящика тонкое одеяло и накинул на плечи Раша. Конни пришлось перелететь на спинку кресла, но дракончик не выказал ни малейшего неудовольствия по этому поводу.

Сначала показалось, что подобный жест будет с презрением отвергнут, но Раш только прерывисто вздохнул, плотнее завернулся в одеяло и застыл, съёжившись и глядя в пол. Конни перебрался обратно ему на плечо и сочувственно заурчал.

— Сейчас пройдёт, — словно оправдываясь, глухо проговорил Раш.

— Может, попросить Беккера принести тебе какао?

— Не стоит. И так нервы на взводе. Опять не усну.

— Ладно. Как скажешь. — Янг, стараясь двигаться плавно, сел на диван и наклонился вперёд, поставив локти на колени. — Так что там стряслось?

— Да ничего особенного. — Раш дёрнул углом рта, затем нервно повёл плечом, словно пытаясь отогнать что-то мешающее.

— И всё же?

— Ну… Помнишь, Адам нашёл отсек со всякой медицинской техникой? Там был один прибор. Мы думаем, это реинтегратор.

— Что? — вскинул брови Янг. — Типа телепортации? Как в «Стар Треке»?

— Нет, — мотнул головой Раш. — Принцип общий, но назначение совсем другое. Насколько мы поняли, реинтегратор соединяется с невральным интерфейсом…

— То есть Креслом? — перебил Янг, невольно напрягаясь.

— А у нас их много? — огрызнулся Раш.

Конни тревожно свистнул и потёрся о его щёку.

— Извини, — торопливо сказал Янг. Чёрт, аккуратнее, не давить. Иначе Раш замкнётся. Или, чего доброго, решит, что безопаснее солгать. — Продолжай.

Раш молчал, прикусив губу и поглаживая Конни. Пальцы дока дрожали, вдобавок Янга окатывало волнами такой горечи, отчаяния и бессилия, что он разрывался между желанием узнать, что же случилось, и пониманием, что если уж у него от одного эха этих чувств сводит скулы, то Раш и вовсе не может вымолвить ни слова.

— В общем… — Голос Раша звучал так хрипло, что ему пришлось откашляться. Янг с досадой подумал, что горячий чай был бы совсем не лишним. Но не перебивать же теперь. — Я не знаю, что первично. Возможно, исследования возможности вознесения. Древние ведь использовали для этого Кресло. Наверное, не всё шло гладко, и возникла необходимость обеспечить возвращение после неудачи. А может, так и планировалось с самого начала: загружать сознание в буфер через невральный интерфейс, а затем воссоздавать тело по информационному слепку через реинтегратор. Во всяком случае, встроенный дезинтегратор в Кресле есть. Помнишь, что стало с телом доктора Франклина?

— А этот информационный слепок…

— Именно, — не дослушав, кивнул Раш. — Ну, я так думаю, во всяком случае. Ведь прибор находился среди медицинских инструментов. Значит, с его помощью предполагалось лечить. Поэтому я считаю, информационный слепок не включает повреждения на момент загрузки. Например, доктор Парк теоретически могла бы получить назад здоровые глаза. А сержант Грир — свою почку.

— Только теоретически? — прищурился Янг.

— Увы. По мнению Илая, исследование не завершено, — скривился Раш.

— А ты думаешь иначе?

— Я думаю, оно завершилось. Только неудачей. Воссозданные тела оказались… временными. Довольно быстро начинался необратимый клеточный распад.

— Но Илай считает, что нашёл решение? И ему нужны добровольцы? — Янг стиснул переплетённые пальцы. Зрение-то у Лизы восстановилось и так, а вот Грир… Когда это Грир отказывался от рискованных затей? Чёрт возьми, это нужно пресечь в зародыше! Вот только… Научной группой руководит Раш. И вмешательство сейчас может стать катастрофой. Как же с ним сложно!

— Нет, добровольцы не нужны, — тихо сказал Раш. Уголок его рта подёргивался. — Илай… больше заинтересован в другом варианте.

Янг несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь понять, о чём идёт речь. Ах, чёрт, ну конечно! Зачем же начинать с загрузки сознания, когда у них уже есть загруженные? Целых два. Или даже три…

— Считает, что я излишне перестраховываюсь, — ещё тише продолжил Раш. Криво усмехнулся. — Точнее, что я по привычке надуваю щёки, изображая важность момента, когда нужно просто действовать. Как с девятым шевроном… Ну, что? — неожиданно выпрямляясь и глядя Янгу в лицо, спросил он. — Доволен? Теперь ты в курсе ситуации. Примешь своё правильное командирское решение вместо меня, и проблемы не будет?

Янг молча качнул головой, не реагируя на прозвучавший в тоне вызов.

— Ну, а чем ты тогда поможешь? — снова сникая, устало пробормотал Раш. Конни прощебетал что-то ободряющее, и Раш снова принялся поглаживать дракончика.

— Сержант Грир! — коснувшись кнопки на своём наушнике, позвал Янг. — Я ввожу два новых поста: у комнаты с невральным интерфейсом и у лаборатории с реинтегратором. Вход и работа с этими приборами только с личного разрешения доктора Раша. Организовать немедленно. Как поняли? Выполнять.

Наверное, с таким же выражением наблюдают воскрешение из мёртвых и другие подобные вещи. На лице Раша читалось настоящее потрясение, словно Янг совершил нечто абсолютно невозможное. Это даже немного смущало, ведь ничего особенного-то на самом деле он не сделал. Может, даже поторопился, может, следовало бы сперва выслушать версию Илая, но… Слишком сильным было ощущение, что так надо. Так будет правильно. И он легко мог это сделать, что особенно приятно. Не вмешиваться в научный спор, но усилить позицию Раша, чтобы Илаю пришлось сначала переубедить его, и только потом сделать по-своему.

— Думаю, так нам обоим будет спокойнее, — сказал Янг, чтобы как-то заполнить паузу.

Раш кивнул, продолжая во все глаза смотреть на него, будто впервые увидел. Желание занять чем-то руки стало особенно острым, и Янг всё же вызвал по рации Беккера, попросив принести две кружки горячего чаю прямо в каюту. Чай появился с невероятной быстротой, молчание даже не успело снова стать неловким. А всунув одну из кружек в руки Рашу и усевшись напротив со второй, Янг и вовсе расслабился. Конечно, не мешало бы ещё выяснить, что же довело Раша до такого состояния. Явно что-то более существенное, чем рядовая стычка с Илаем.

— Понимаешь… — словно откликаясь на его пожелание, заговорил Раш. Голос у него снова хрипел, но несколько глотков чая помогли справиться с этим. И, кажется, не только с этим. Во всяком случае, продолжил Раш уже почти обычным тоном. — То место, где Илай запер сознания Гинн и… доктора Перри… Он не сам его создал. Не было времени, и Илай воспользовался готовой подпрограммой. Поэтому не смог изолировать сознания друг от друга. И выпустить их тоже можно только вместе.

— А энергии реинтегратора хватит только на один раз? — подсказал Янг, когда Раш замолк и уставился в кружку.

— Что? Нет-нет, энергии там хватит на всё население Земли. Реинтегратор подключается к общей сети корабля и заряжается вместе с ним.

— Тогда в чём проблема?

— Проблема… — Раш тяжело вздохнул. — Проблема в том, что у этой подпрограммы нет обратного хода. Я пока не знаю, почему. Она не одноразовая, но действует всегда одинаково: запирает все загруженные сознания в отведённом для этого месте. Их нельзя просто выпустить. Подпрограмму придётся ломать. Насовсем. Это, честно говоря, не так уж сложно…

Янг, не удержавшись, скептически хмыкнул. Раш быстро взглянул на него, отвёл с лица волосы, покрутил в пальцах кружку.

— Да, Илай уже давно сделал бы это. Но я ему не даю, — признался он.

— Почему? — стараясь сделать тон как можно более нейтральным, поинтересовался Янг. У Раша всё же задрожали губы, но Конни лишь жалобно запищал, прижимаясь к щеке дока.

— Потому что обратного пути не будет. Сейчас их сознания в каком-то подобии стазиса. Для них нет времени. Ни боли, ни тревог, ни одиночества… — Его голос дрогнул, Раш слишком торопливо отхлебнул из кружки и немедленно зашёлся кашлем. Янг дёрнулся помочь, но Раш выставил ладонь перед собой в знак того, что справится сам. Отдышался, провёл рукой по лицу. — И если решение Илая не сработает… Понимаешь, я не могу присоединиться к ней прямо сейчас. Пока со мной Конни…

— Не сможешь что? — оторопел Янг. — Ник, прошу тебя, скажи, что ты не думал об этом всерьёз!

— А почему нет? — вскинул брови Раш.

Янг даже не нашёлся, что ответить. Добровольно расстаться с телом? Стать бесплотным духом в корабельном компьютере? Неужели Раш чувствует себя настолько одиноким? Нет, ну, раньше — возможно, но сейчас…

— Я не имею права… Чёрт! Послушай, я не знаю, что тебе сказать. Но я не…

Янг запнулся. Кажется, Илай тогда застал их целующимися. И потом Раш невероятно легко бросил все дела, отправившись на встречу с этой девочкой, доктором Перри. Возможно, он чувствует себя виноватым в том, что она оказалась в такой ситуации. О, Раш уж точно чувствует, можно даже не сомневаться! И если доктор Перри пожаловалась на то, что ей одиноко, Раш постарается исправить это. Даже такой ценой. А что может противопоставить этому Янг? Уверения в том, что Раш ему тоже нужен? Не поздновато ли спохватился?

Раш склонил голову набок, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то, и вдруг слабо усмехнулся.

— Думаю, я вполне могу пообещать, что сначала приду обсудить это решение с тобой. Возможно, вместе мы придумаем что-то более приемлемое. Но если выбора не будет — то почему бы и нет? Это ведь буду я. Просто записанный не нейронными импульсами на серое вещество, а электронными на матрицу базы данных. А это такие возможности, ты даже не представляешь…

В душе Янга боролись ужас и восхищение. Совершенно невозможный человек! Так спокойно говорить об этом…

— А как же контакт с накаями? — вдруг вспомнил Янг. — Или это тебе больше не интересно?

— Ну… — Раш залпом допил чай, вытер усы. — Если честно, я немного застрял с этим.

— Как с девятым шевроном? — улыбнулся Янг.

Конни внезапно вскинулся, ставя дыбом иголки. И хотя он тут же успокоился, кажется, такая реакция дракончика заставила Раша смутиться.

— Намекаешь, что пора действовать, а не ходить вокруг да около? — с сомнением переспросил он.

— Вообще-то нет. Но думаю, тебе не помешает помощь.

— Помощь? Увы, на этот раз никто не позаботился приготовить никакой загадки-ключа…

— Неужели? — прищурился Янг. — А как же легенда?

На этот раз дракончик зашипел, распахивая крылья, а Раш вскочил из кресла, вынудив Конни взлететь. Словно обидевшись на такое обращение, дракончик приземлился на колени Янгу, заурчал и ткнулся носом в ладонь, напрашиваясь на ласку.

Раш отвернулся и принялся расхаживать по каюте, спрятав лицо за свесившимися вперёд волосами.

— Подожди, Ник, но ведь это же бред полнейший! — воскликнул Янг, немного разобравшись в свалившемся на него ворохе ощущений.

— Что именно? — насторожился Раш. В кресло он так и не вернулся, но перестал метаться и повернулся к Янгу лицом.

— Ты — часть команды. — Янг свёл брови к переносице. — И даже если тебя заставят, промоют мозги или ещё как-то вынудят исполнить это грёбанное пророчество, ты всё равно будешь частью нашей команды. Понял?

Ему очень хотелось взять Раша за плечи и встряхивать в такт словам, чтобы выбить из него эту немыслимую глупость. Обречён? Вот ещё! Не дождутся. Может, если привлечь Раша к разработкам тактики боя, это вернёт его мысли в правильное русло? Немного подумав, Янг с сожалением отказался от этой идеи. Может, позже. Но не сейчас.

— Кстати, разве Илай не предлагал какое-то решение? — припомнив обрывки разговоров, спросил Янг.

— Какое-то решение, — фыркнул Раш. — Ну, да, предлагал. Переводчик сделать. Вот только накайская консоль у нас была всего одна, и мы её благополучно уделали. Не без твоего участия, между прочим…

Янг чуть поморщился от этой шпильки, но не позволил сбить себя с толку.

— Значит, нужна новая консоль? В этом проблема?

— Ну, не только, — остановившись возле кресла и постукивая костяшками пальцев по спинке, сказал Раш. — Понимаешь, наши технологии слишком разные. Снова синхронизировать их, да ещё в параллель с обратным контуром… У меня просто нет на это времени.

— Так я об этом и говорю. С чего ты взял, что переводчик должен делать именно ты?

Раш высоко поднял брови и с неожиданным интересом взглянул на Янга, словно эта идея показалась ему бог весть какой оригинальной.

— Или никто больше не справится? — уточнил Янг.

— Нет, почему же, Илай… Справится, я уверен, — задумчиво пробормотал Раш, отводя взгляд и разминая плечо. Похоже было, что его мысли где-то далеко.

— Тебе не кажется, что ты повторяешь в отношении него ту же ошибку, которую я допустил в отношении тебя? — осторожно спросил Янг, покосившись на дракончика, не зарычит ли тот. Конни продолжал барахтаться у него на коленях, подставляя поглаживаниям то брюхо, то крылья. — Я ведь пытался запретить всё, потому что мне казалось, так безопаснее. И ничего хорошего из этого не вышло. Я, конечно, не лезу в твои способы воспитания гениев, но, может, пора дать парню новый проект и новую возможность проявить себя?

— И ты думаешь, это отвлечёт его от намерения любой ценой вернуть любимую девушку? — хмыкнул Раш.

— Ну, хуже-то точно не будет, — пожал плечами Янг.

— Да, тут ты прав. Прав, — рассеянно повторил Раш. Обошёл кресло и снова уселся в него, задвинув скомканное одеяло в угол. Потёр щёку, провёл рукой по волосам.

Янг вдруг пожалел, что у него в комнате нет шахмат. Удивился, а мгновение спустя понял, что это чужое сожаление, и удивился ещё больше. Конни тоненько вопросительно свистнул, и на Янга внезапно обрушилось понимание, насколько тяжело пришлось Рашу с таким компаньоном. Да, дракончик защищал от кошмаров и помогал с идеями, но в то же время его общество неизбежно приводило к утрате контроля. Может, с их точки зрения, это было во благо, они смогли лучше узнать и понять Раша, но каково пришлось ему? Не получилось ли так, что дракончик вынудил его стать более открытым, а сам Раш к этому не только не стремился, но и не был готов?

— И Камилла реально тебе помогает?

Углубившийся в свои мысли Раш сначала кивнул, а потом только вздрогнул и переспросил:

— Что?

— Извини. Я… случайно. Просто кое-что понял вдруг.

Конни завозился, переворачиваясь, затем вспорхнул и перелетел на плечо Раша. Тот чуть заметно поморщился, и Янг уже без помощи дракончика догадался, что это вроде как подвело черту под разговором, и Рашу теперь незачем оставаться тут. А ему почему-то хотелось задержаться.

Странно, ведь Янгу дракончик вообще эмоции передаёт, а Раш в последнее время никак этому не препятствует. Что это, если не доверие? Но тогда что же получается, Раш не просто идёт ему навстречу, но и сам хочет кому-нибудь доверять? Нет, бред какой-то. Раш — одиночка по натуре, это все знают…

— Да, Камилла реально помогает. И не только мне, — сказал Раш, поднимаясь на ноги и направляясь к двери. — Знаешь, я никогда не думал, что однажды той степени, в которой я владею своими эмоциями, может оказаться недостаточно. Но с Конни бесполезно просто держать их в себе. А мне вовсе не улыбается подпалить кому-нибудь задницу только из-за того, что я не выспался и не выношу плоских шуток.

— Может, тебе стоило пойти к ней, а не метаться по кораблю?

— Ну, вообще-то я надеюсь, что к ней пошёл Илай, — усмехнулся Раш. Опустил голову, покусал губу, потом поднял глаза и негромко добавил: — Но ты справился не хуже. Спасибо.

Янг сглотнул вдруг вставший в горле комок и кивнул. Перевёл взгляд на Конни и мысленно попросил дракончика передать Рашу свою готовность продолжать в том же духе.

— Что ж… Думаю…

— Вообще-то я хотел тебя кое о чём попросить, — перебил его Янг, внезапно решившись. — Только сначала мне нужно, чтобы ты пообещал не думать всю ту хрень, которую ты обычно думаешь в подобных случаях.

Раш заинтересованно вскинул бровь. Янг молча ждал.

— Ну, хорошо, — тряхнул головой Раш. — Может, не подумать я и не смогу, но обещаю не придавать тому, что подумаю, особого значения. Так сойдёт?

Янг делано нахмурился, потом улыбнулся и махнул рукой, мол, что с тебя возьмёшь.

— Я ведь говорил, мне понадобится помощь с кораблём, — раскладывая на столе листы со схемами боя и расчётами по оружейной системе, сказал он. — А ты разбираешься в самолётах, я уж не говорю про математику…

Раш подошёл и встал рядом. Прищурился, потом поморщился, скользя взглядом по листам, быстро поднял и опустил брови, хмыкнул. Наконец, лизнул губы и искоса взглянул на Янга.

— Значит, говоришь, не думать хрень?

— Да, — не дрогнув, подтвердил Янг. Потом не выдержал и добавил: — Знаешь, иногда сначала надо показать силу, а потом уж начинать переговоры.

— Как же, как же! Фирменная тактика Эверетта Янга, — фыркнул Раш. Но сам уже вытащил из кармана очки и принялся изучать выкладки полковника всерьёз.

— Садись.

Янг придвинул ему стул, подтащил второй для себя, зажёг и поставил на стол светильник.

— Вообще толково, — вынес вердикт Раш, перетасовывая листки. Один задержал в руках, постучал по нему пальцем, перечеркнул половину расчётов и положил поверх чистый лист: — Но вот тут… Ты опять забываешь делать поправку на то, что мы в космосе, а не в атмосфере планеты.

— Да-да, и вообще нужно было внимательней слушать на лекциях, я понял, — буркнул Янг, внимательно следя за поправками. — Вот только что-то я не припомню курсов космического боя в нашей академии. Наверное, их только в Шотландии включили в расписание…


	31. Трудное решение

— Что здесь происходит?

Разумеется, Янг и сам прекрасно всё понял, зато реакция на звук его голоса оказалась именно такой, как ожидалось. Илай перестал вырываться, а рядовой отпустил его заломленную за спину руку, вскочил и вытянулся по стойке «смирно».

— Нарушитель, сэр. Хотел пройти в закрытую зону, сэр, — отрапортовал рядовой. — Я не пропустил. Тогда он… попытался применить то, чему их научил старший мастер-сержант. Мне пришлось реагировать, сэр.

— И как, успешно применил?

Янг спросил это подчёркнуто деловым тоном, как если бы попытка Илая напасть на караульного была частью запланированной тренировки.

— Ну… Не особенно, сэр, — ухмыльнулся рядовой. — Но это… я ведь знаю, чему их учили, чего ждать. А так вообще — неплохо.

— Ладно. Продолжайте нести службу, — кивнул Янг, переводя взгляд на поднявшегося наконец с пола Илая.

— Вообще-то мне нужно туда пройти, — ворчливо сказал тот, растирая запястье. — Раш совсем рехнулся, раз велел не пускать…

— Это был мой приказ, — перебил его Янг. — Вход только с разрешения доктора Раша, — подчеркнув тоном звание «доктора», пояснил он. — Ты его получил?

— С каких это пор мне нужно разрешение? — задиристо поинтересовался Илай.

— С тех самых пор, как доктор Раш стал старшим учёным на этом корабле, — сдвинул брови Янг. — Он отвечает за научную группу, и никто не должен вести работы, не согласовав это с ним. Я думал, ты это понимаешь.

Илай фыркнул и помотал головой. Обиженно насупился, глядя в стену и не трогаясь с места. Янг даже растерялся. Это было неправильно. Всё было неправильно. Рядовой краем глаза пристально следил за Илаем, и Янг внезапно понял, что он тоже ждёт новой попытки силой или хитростью обойти запрет. Так что, проблема на самом деле не решена? Или решена только малая часть проблемы — успокоить Раша. Но сам-то Раш, когда ему перекрыли доступ к управлению, отреагировал иначе — пришёл к Янгу и попытался ещё раз донести до него свою точку зрения. И, кстати, последующие события доказали, что к мнению Раша, чёрт возьми, следовало прислушаться!

Янг тяжело вздохнул и потёр затылок. Ну почему всё так сложно? Если тот раз был ошибкой, почему то же самое решение сейчас кажется настолько правильным? Тогда Раш хотел сделать по-своему, не советуясь ни с кем, теперь Илай собирается так сделать, и он как командир обязан пресечь это. Вот только не нужен дракончик, чтобы понимать: Илай не собирается его слушаться. Но Раш же поступил правильно! Подчинился, несмотря на всё своё отвращение к этому. Раш хитрее? Нет, он даже не пытался в тот раз схитрить. И сам Янг, и остальные, кстати, отреагировали на его подкупающую искренность.

Внезапно Янг покрылся холодным потом. Чёрт возьми, а ведь это, скорее всего, и имел в виду Раш, когда намекал, что не уверен, чью сторону примет Янг, даже зная всё! Так было не только в симуляции. Ладно, пусть с планом открыть Врата на Землю во время зарядки от звезды Раш попытался сначала сунуться к управлению, но ведь с планом пролететь галактику в стазисе он сразу изменил манере сделать всё по-своему втихаря. В итоге оба раза он открыто предупреждал. И оба раза Янг принял другую сторону. А Раш оказался прав. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт!

— И что, мы теперь все будем плясать под дудку Раша? — посопев, спросил Илай.

— Доктора Раша, — с нажимом поправил Янг. Почему-то эта мелочь вдруг показалась ему крайне важной.

— Ну, доктора Раша, — с презрительной гримасой повторил Илай. — И что мне делать, если он упёрся и не хочет ничего слышать?

Удержать горячую волну бешенства и вернуть себе способность рассуждать оказалось совсем непросто. Видимо, лицо Янга исказилось достаточно выразительно, так что Илай отступил на шаг назад. Испуг, промелькнувший в его глазах, мгновенно отрезвил Янга. Не хватало ещё и с Илаем сделать ту же ошибку! Хотя Илай-то, в отличие от Раша, пожалуй, действительно заслуживает. Но Раш первый его не поймёт. Да и Камилла всегда осуждала подобные методы. Ладно, значит, будем учиться действовать цивилизованно.

— А что говорят остальные? — стараясь произнести это как можно ровнее, уточнил Янг.

— Да они вообще не в теме, — фыркнул Илай.

Янг поиграл желваками. Как же быть? Если он не сумеет сдержать Илая, это разом уничтожит всё с таким трудом достигнутое в отношении Раша. Но что делать, если он не в состоянии контролировать парня? Ну, не прибегая к силовым методам…

— А на Земле есть кто-то, кто разбирается в этом? — внезапно нашёл лазейку Янг. Третейский судья! И в этом случае вдобавок никто не обвинит его в предвзятости.

— Ну… — Илай потёр мочку уха. — Наверное. Думаете, Раш… доктор Раш, — быстро исправился он, — послушает их?

Уверенность Илая в том, что учёные с Земли примут его сторону, заставила Янга вновь заколебаться. А если ситуация повторится? Вдруг решение Илая найдёт сторонников, но прав в конечном итоге окажется снова Раш? Это будет конец. Этак Янг не только доверие Раша потеряет, но и его самого тоже.

— Я думаю, мы все их выслушаем. И тебя. И доктора Раша. И постараемся принять решение. А до тех пор нарушителей моих приказов ждёт карцер. Понятно?

— Ладно-ладно, — махнул рукой Илай, заметно повеселев. — Пойду тогда договариваться об обмене.

— Не забудь согласовать кандидатуру с доктором Рашем, — сказал вслед ему Янг.

Может, было бы лучше сначала самому обсудить с Рашем вызов специалиста с Земли? Нет, пожалуй, не стоит. Инициативу Илая Раш поймёт, а с его стороны воспримет как недоверие и попытку давления. И без того будет непросто. Надо как-то ухитриться оставить решение за Рашем, во что бы то ни стало. Но так, чтобы не пошатнуть авторитет командира сомнениями в справедливости выбора.

Янг коротко прошипел ругательство сквозь зубы и помотал гудящей головой. Нет, это невыносимо. Эти хитросплетения его с ума сведут!

— Вы в порядке, сэр? — обеспокоенно спросил рядовой.

— Всё нормально.

Коротко кивнув и поспешно натянув на лицо привычное непроницаемое выражение, Янг отправился в медчасть. Может, если голова перестанет болеть, решение найдётся само?

 

***

Доктор Беккет сразу понравился Янгу. Его внимательный взгляд и сдержанная улыбка напоминали Раша, и Янг несколько успокоился.

Тем большим стало его разочарование, когда через несколько дней они собрались в конференц-зале, чтобы обсудить ситуацию, и Беккет начал свой доклад с превознесения работы Илая.

— Мы с доктором Келлер при разработке препарата для стабилизации клонированных клеток опирались на органическое соединение, а мистер Уоллес сумел разработать полностью синтетический аналог. И все предварительные тесты показывают его действенность. Никаких признаков разрушения клеток в течение семи суток, как и у оригинального препарата. Великолепная работа! Насколько я понимаю, мистер Уоллес сделал это, не имея специального образования?

— Мне помогали, — польщённо заметил Илай.

Янг напрягся, заметив, как сжались пальцы Раша на крае стола и как нервно подёргивается у него уголок рта. Чёрт, надо что-то делать!..

— Но в целом я согласен с доктором Рашем, — неожиданно продолжил Беккет.

— Что? — воскликнул Илай.

Конни на плече Раша протяжно свистнул, а сам док изумлённо уставился на коллегу с Земли.

— Я готов принять, что риск остаться без препарата из-за нехватки энергии или каких-то веществ для его синтеза допустимо мал. Ну, по крайней мере он вполне сопоставим с риском остаться без воды, еды или воздуха, которому подвергаются все остальные участники этой экспедиции. Но в своих выкладках мистер Уоллес не учёл другой существенный момент, — пожал плечами Беккет.

Илай насупился, а Раш криво усмехнулся, но оба промолчали.

— И какой же? — побарабанив пальцами по столу, поторопил Янг.

— Я понимаю, не имея специального образования, трудно учесть всё, но… — извиняющимся тоном проговорил Беккет. — Почему вы не привлекли к работе специалиста-медика? — обращаясь к Рашу, спросил он.

— Доктор Парк достаточно разбирается в генетике, чтобы…

— Нет-нет, не специалиста-генетика, а именно медика! — высоко подняв брови, замотал головой Беккет. — Видите ли, этот реинтегратор не клонирует клетки. Он создаёт их заново. Причём настроена система так, чтобы очищать информационный слепок от искажений. Всех искажений, понимаете?

— Иммунитет, — досадливо поморщился Раш, хлопнув ладонью по столу. — Чёрт возьми, я же чувствовал, что-то не так!

— Специалисту это очевидно на последних удачных моделях, — кивнул Беккет. — Повезло, что вашей интуиции хватило, чтобы насторожиться. Но если бы вы обратились к лейтенанту Йохансен, она подтвердила бы это и без моего вмешательства.

— Так, а теперь, пожалуйста, подробнее, для неспециалистов, — потребовал Янг.

— Иммунная система человека формируется постепенно, — быстро заговорил Раш, помогая себе жестами. — Неспецифический иммунитет закладывается ещё в утробе. Это быстрая комплексная реакция устранения любого инородного вещества. Но она не включает в себя ни антитела, ни лимфоциты. Новорожденный ребёнок хотя бы часть антител получает через плаценту от матери, а организм, созданный реинтегратором, окажется ещё беззащитнее новорожденного. При этом у него будут полностью сформированы железы внутренней секреции. То есть организм сам себя убьёт…

— Но ведь на Земле есть лекарство! Этот, как его… — Илай пощёлкал пальцами. — Тритонин!

— Мне очень жаль, — Беккет поднял домиком брови. — Но препарат для стабилизации клеток не совместим с тритонином. Я тоже сперва об этом подумал. Организму будут жизненно необходимы оба препарата, но каждый из них нейтрализует действие другого. И максимум через месяц ваш пациент умрёт в жутких мучениях, либо от клеточного распада, либо от аутоиммунной реакции, септического или анафилактического шока.

Янг почувствовал, как стиснуло сердце, но сразу же догадался, чья это боль. «Я этого не допущу», — постарался сказать он и взглядом, и эмоциональным посылом через дракончика. Раш ответил еле заметной дрожащей улыбкой и кивком.

— Должен же быть какой-то выход! — жалобно пробормотал Илай.

— Думаю, он есть, — ободряюще улыбнулся Беккет. — Насколько я понял, невральный интерфейс загружает всю информацию полностью, так?

— Да, — подтвердил Раш.

— Значит, вам просто нужно довести исследование, начатое создателем прибора, до конца. Выяснить, какие изменения в информационном слепке необходимо оставить, а какие — убрать. И перепрограммировать реинтегратор.

— Но это же… Да мне жизни не хватит на это! — возмутился Илай.

— Есть и другой способ, — прищурился Раш. — Судя по тому, что накаи проделали с Хлоей, их знания генетики намного превосходят наши.

— Ага, давайте пригласим их на Судьбу, — фыркнул Илай.

— Для начала — давай займёмся их медицинской базой данных и создадим переводчик для прямого контакта, — не отреагировал на подколку Раш.

— Вы же зарубили мою идею на корню?

— Полковник Янг считает, что ты способен справиться с этим заданием самостоятельно. И я, пожалуй, согласен, — пряча в уголках губ усмешку, сказал Раш.

— Да, но у меня… — начал Илай и осёкся.

Янг тоже мысленно усмехнулся. Раш знал, куда бить. Каждый в научной группе, да и на всём корабле, пожалуй, был загружен работой по уши, так что отговориться занятостью у Илая не вышло бы в любом случае. А тут ещё и перевод стрелок на Янга с тонким намёком, что сам Раш не разделяет мнение полковника.

— Ладно, — кивнул Илай. — Но тогда нам нужна консоль.

— Я снова перенастрою сканер, — пообещал Раш. — Попробуем поискать не только разбившиеся корабли, но и вообще следы любой техники накаев.

— А я, с вашего разрешения, хотел бы поработать с их медицинской базой, — сказал Беккет. — Это возможно?

— Ну… — Раш пощипал подбородок. — Она ещё не переведена. Я планировал заняться этим позже.

— Раш, в сутках всего двадцать четыре часа, — тихо напомнил Янг, сопровождая свои слова выразительным взглядом.

Раш состроил в ответ гримасу, мол, очень ценное замечание, но всё же задумчиво сказал:

— В принципе, можно пропустить эту базу через программу доктора Джексона и попросить мисс Армстронг подчистить результат…

— Вот и прекрасно, — быстро согласился Янг. — Значит, всё решили.

 

***

За иллюминаторами на мостике Судьбы летели сполохи сверхсветовой скорости, и в том же ритме текли из-под пальцев Раша строчки кода. Иногда ему казалось, что сознание словно распадается на несколько частей, одновременно следя за вводимыми параметрами, думая о своём, чувствуя всем телом мерное дыхание исправно работающих механизмов Судьбы, а краем уха прислушиваясь к репликам Илая, который только что заступил на вахту, сменив Хлою. Ответные реплики Броди раздавались в наушнике — бортинженер пытался найти утечку охладителя на четвёртой палубе. Изредка они перемежались перекличкой несущих службу солдат и другими вызовами.

С наушниками все уже освоились и оценили их преимущества: специальная настройка позволяла слушать все открытые каналы, оставаясь на связи, а в случае необходимости одним нажатием перейти на закрытую частоту и продолжить беседу приватно.

Закончив настройку, Раш перевёл сканер в активный режим и откинулся на спинку кресла. Мельком глянул на Конни, который дремал, свернувшись клубком, а затем перевёл взгляд на Илая. Интересно, понимает ли он, какого ужаса они чудом избежали? Если бы доктор Беккет оказался чуть менее внимательным… Как бы Илай пережил мысль, что своими руками обрёк любимую девушку на такие муки, поманив возможностью снова заполучить тело? Хотя кто знает, осознал бы он это или попросту свалил вину на кого-то другого.

Раш поморщился. Да, да, он и не отрицает. Ти Джей нужно было подключить к проекту, да он, собственно, и собирался, но… Как раз тогда у неё случился новый приступ, и им стало не до того. Долгое время болезнь практически не давала о себе знать, и Раш преступно расслабился, перестал считать поиск лекарства одной из самых первостепенных задач. Может быть, попросить доктора Беккета заняться этим? Раз уж он всё равно будет просматривать медицинские данные накаев?

Тут Раш тяжело вздохнул. Попросить-то можно. Только это автоматически означает, что придётся поставить Янга в известность. Как же он от этого устал! К тому же теперь необходимость скрывать что-то, пусть даже временно, казалась совершенно неоправданным свинством. Раш привык тщательно отслеживать свои мысли, и потому не пропустил ту, мелькнувшую после разговора в каюте Янга и снова всплывшую сегодня в конференц-зале. То, как полковник вёл себя… Это было не просто по-командирски. Если бы не их предыстория, Раш сказал бы, что полковник повёл себя как настоящий друг. Хотя нет, даже не так. Янг действительно повёл себя как друг, и только вся их прошлая история мешала Рашу принять это с открытым сердцем.

Конечно, рано или поздно Ти Джей придётся всё рассказать. И тут же встанет вопрос, знал ли кто-то ещё о её состоянии. По сути, ему нужно выбрать между Ти Джей и Янгом. Если он сохранит тайну, как просила Ти Джей, это нанесёт удар по отношениям с Янгом и даже может разрушить всё. Если он расскажет Янгу, это сделает его предателем в глазах Ти Джей. Какое-то время Раш надеялся, что всё разрешится как-то иначе, но, похоже, пора делать выбор. И как бы тепло он ни относился к Ти Джей, последние поступки Янга решительно склоняли чашу весов на его сторону.

Наверное, эти метания разбудили дракончика, он спрыгнул со спинки кресла на колени Рашу и протяжно свистнул, раскидывая крылья и заглядывая в глаза.

— Всё хорошо, дружок, всё в порядке, — одними губами проговорил Раш, поглаживая Конни.

И усмехнулся. Как этот малыш ухитрился рассмотреть в Янге его суть? Ведь если рассуждать логически, так и правда именно полковник по складу характера подходит лучше всех. В пару, да. Хотел бы он посмотреть на лицо этого американского вояки после сообщения, что он — самый подходящий партнёр для жизни одного шотландского ублюдка! Наверняка Янг в первую очередь подумает о сексе. Где уж ему понять уклад жизни совершенно асексуальной с человеческой точки зрения расы!

Информация эта попалась Рашу случайно во время изучения медицинской базы данных, и оторваться он не смог, хотя практически с первого взгляда понял, что для решения проблемы Ти Джей ничего полезного в этом блоке нет. Но слишком захватывающим было осознание, что подобная культурная пропасть возникла благодаря такой эволюционной мелочи.

Накаи были яйцекладущими, и в доразумную эпоху самки часто погибали от голода, так как не могли оставить кладку. Пока не стали образовывать семьи из двух-трёх особей, где каждая из самок ревностно охраняла общую кладку, ведь это было залогом её собственного выживания и сохранности её потомства. В более поздние эпохи, с развитием головного мозга, самки стали откладывать всего одно-два яйца, да и то не в каждый цикл размножения, но женские семьи уже эволюционно закрепились.

Мужские возникли много позже, когда объём знаний и навыков, накопленных цивилизацией, стал превышать возможности усвоения одной особи. Именно мужские семьи соединялись дракончиками-Проводниками. Что конкретно улавливали Проводники и как анализировали полученные данные, накайским учёным так и не удалось установить, но их выбор всегда был безукоризненным. Никому не приходило в голову усомниться, даже если Проводник соединял особей разного пола, хотя это и было весьма необычно.

То, что часть памяти накаев была наследственной, заставляло их тщательно подходить к выбору партнёра для размножения, но в этом как раз Проводники, по счастью, не требовались. Степень притягательности феромонов, выделяемых женскими особями в период размножения, служила надёжным маркером генетической совместимости. Если в данный период женщина не желала обзаводиться потомством, существовали супрессанты, надёжно блокирующие выброс феромонов. У мужчин же активатором, побуждающим к поиску готовой к размножению партнёрши, служило ощущение какого-то свершения, покорения некоей личной вершины. В сочетании с наследственной памятью такой механизм позволял передавать потомкам всё, чего достигала особь в течение жизни.

Вероятнее всего, в обществе накаев существовали свои социальные проблемы, конфликты и трагедии, но Раш не мог не думать о том, скольких человеческих бед и несчастий можно было бы избежать, если бы размножение было эволюционно отделено от социальной и семейной жизни. Например, они с Глорией могли бы быть безоблачно счастливы. Сколько слёз и бессонных ночей, сколько горечи она носила в себе из-за того, что не могла родить ему ребёнка! Об усыновлении она и слышать не хотела, а завести детей на стороне или вовсе создать другую семью со здоровой женщиной категорически отказался Раш. Ему нужна была только Глория, именно с ней он хотел прожить всю свою жизнь до глубокой старости. Если бы они были накаями, такой проблемы у них никогда не возникло бы.

Конни обеспокоенно запищал, и это заставило Раша вынырнуть из раздумий. Что ж, просвещать полковника о значении Проводника в жизни накаев, по счастью, никакой необходимости не было, а вот по поводу состояния Ти Джей лучше поговорить не откладывая. Только не на планёрке, разумеется. Вечером. Зайти к нему и поговорить…

В этот момент ожил и пронзительно засигналил сканер.

— Планета прямо по курсу, будем там через полтора часа, — просмотрев данные, удовлетворённо кивнул Раш. — Илай, собирайся, ты тоже идёшь.

 

***

Для выхода на планету им выдали совершенно новые комплекты одежды из плотного материала, похожего на кожу.

— Круто! — радовался Илай, оглядываясь в поисках какой-нибудь отражающей поверхности. — А пистолет дадут? — заинтересовался он, убедившись, что в зале Врат зеркал по-прежнему нет.

— Непременно, — ответил Грир, протягивая Рашу кобуру.

Все четыре магазина с патронами, которые Грир жестом велел рассовать по карманам разгрузочного жилета, были помечены красной изолентой.

— Игрушечные, — разочарованно вздохнул Илай, получив точно такие же.

— Зато мы можем быть спокойны, что ты не подстрелишь никого из нас, — усмехнулся Грир.

— Да и наших синих друзей тоже убивать не следует, не так ли? — раздался за их спинами голос Янга.

Раш резко развернулся, сузив глаза.

— Я проверил планету, там не должно быть накаев.

— Никто не застрахован от неожиданностей, — примиряющим тоном сказал Янг. — Ты же сам говорил, мы должны быть готовы.

Раш смущённо фыркнул и помотал головой. Конни издал насмешливую трель, явно присоединяясь к Янгу. Полковник тем временем деловито проверил крепления рюкзака Раша, взялся за разгрузочный жилет и подёргал его вверх-вниз.

— Ладно тебе, не младшего брата в школу собираешь, — буркнул Раш.

— Поговори мне ещё, вообще никуда не пойдёшь, — в тон ему ответил Янг. Потом перевёл взгляд на Конни и нахмурился. — Слушай… Наверное, будет лучше, если ты оставишь его на корабле.

— Это ещё почему? — отступая на шаг назад, насторожился Раш.

— Ну… — замялся Янг. — Ты же сам говорил, что накаи охотятся за ними. И потом, легенда… Не хочу случайно спровоцировать, понимаешь?

Раш открыл рот, чтобы поинтересоваться, что будет, если он откажется оставить Конни, но тут же захлопнул его. В словах Янга был резон. Да, конечно, на планете не должно быть накаев. Но если будут? Тогда Раш мгновенно станет для них мишенью номер один. Кто знает, как они используют его связь с дракончиком. Лучше уж действительно перестраховаться.

— Ладно, идём. Открывайте Врата, — кивнул Янг, когда Раш передал расстроенно попискивающего Конни Хлое.

— А почему ты не в форме? — поинтересовался Раш, убедившись, что полковник тоже собирается выйти на планету.

— Меня вполне устраивает мой китель, — вздёрнул подбородок Янг.

— Зря, — пожал плечами Раш.

Однако настаивать не стал. Его мысли уже были заняты другим. Может, поговорить с Янгом, пока они будут на планете? Таймер обратного отсчёта установился на сорок семь часов, так что если поиски затянутся, они, возможно, даже заночуют там. Или не стоит создавать опасную ситуацию? Вдруг Янг решит, что и пара недель — это слишком много, нужно было сообщить немедленно, как только состояние Ти Джей ухудшилось? А то и сразу, как только болезнь дала о себе знать…

— Ух ты, какое тут небо! Потрясающий цвет! — восторженно завопил Илай, стоило им оказаться на планете.

— Всего лишь рэлеевское рассеяние на флуктуациях молекулярной плотности, — не успев вынырнуть из раздумий, на автомате буркнул Раш.

Сзади многозначительно кашлянул Грир. Раш поморгал, взглянул вверх, на оранжево-красное небо, потом на закаменевшую физиономию Янга, и торопливо пояснил:

— Свет преломляется в атмосфере, только и всего. Вероятно, атмосфера здесь тоньше, чем на Земле, и много частиц окиси железа в воздухе из-за пылевого кольца, — он указал на перечеркнувшую небосвод насыщенно-красную дугу. — Вот и получается такой эффект.

— Я понял, — кивнул Янг.

Его лицо наконец расслабилось, перестало напоминать застывшую маску, и Раш мысленно усмехнулся. Бедолага! Ну не может человек всё знать, и никакого урона капитанскому авторитету это не наносит.

— Ну что, веди, — поправив кепку и откашлявшись, предложил Янг.

— Сюда, — махнул рукой Раш, сверившись с показаниями пульта.

Шли долго, несколько раз пришлось продираться через заросли каких-то колючих кустов, и тут Раш и Грир вполне оценили преимущества новой формы для выхода на планеты. Длинные острые шипы оставили на рукавах еле заметные царапины, но прорвать одежду и добраться до тела не смогли.

Первым неладное заметил Грир. Продравшись через очередной колючий заслон, сержант вдруг остановился и вскинул вверх сжатый кулак.

— В чём дело? — негромко спросил Раш, выждав пару минут.

Грир и Янг застыли, словно два больших пса, всматриваясь, внюхиваясь, вслушиваясь.

— Ничего подозрительного, — наконец сказал Янг.

— Да, мне просто почудилось что-то, — неуверенно подтвердил Грир.

Илай, презрительно фыркнув, двинулся дальше, и Раш заворожённо уставился на вспорхнувший из-под его ноги листок. Плавно покачиваясь, тот поднимался вверх!

— Илай!

— Ну, чего ещё? — слишком резко повернувшись на оклик, Илай вдруг потерял равновесие и неуклюже закувыркался в воздухе.

— Антигравитация? — спросил Янг, отступая в сторону. Перед каждым шагом он поддевал носком ботинка листья и мелкие камешки, слегка подкидывая их и убеждаясь, что они благонадёжно падают обратно на землю.

— Что-то вроде этого, — Раш пожал плечами, отстегнул крепления рюкзака, положил его, обозначая границу аномальной зоны, и осторожно шагнул вперёд, плавно, словно двигаясь сквозь воду. — Такое ощущение, словно плотность воздуха изменена, но дышать это почему-то не мешает.

Он глубоко вздохнул, легко оттолкнулся и вдруг стремительно взмыл вверх!

— Э-э-э, док, вы там поосторожней! — забеспокоился Грир, обходя аномальную зону с другой стороны.

— Всё в порядке, — откликнулся Раш, без напряжения паря в десяти метрах над землёй и лишь время от времени помогая себе широкими движениями рук, вроде гребков. — Это что-то среднее между плаванием и движением в невесомости.

— А я тебе говорил, занятия в невесомости пригодятся, — ехидно сказал Грир в сторону Илая, который никак не мог освоиться с движением в непривычной среде.

— Это — то самое место, которое мы искали? — поинтересовался Янг.

— Вообще-то нет, — Раш спустился чуть ниже, с раздражением щёлкнул по пульту кино. — Но мой пульт просто взбесился, а теперь вообще отключился.

— Да, мой тоже, — Илай только-только сумел выбраться из аномальной зоны и теперь пытался отдышаться. Потыкал в кнопки. — О, заработал!

— Значит, нужно искать обход, — поморщился Янг, когда очередной подброшенный камешек, покачиваясь, поплыл над землёй, вынуждая его вернуться на шаг назад. — Похоже, эта аномалия довольно большая.

— Полковник Янг! — внезапно раздался по рации встревоженный голос Скотта. — Полковник Янг, ответьте!

— Слушаю, капитан.

— Полковник Янг, вам срочно нужно возвращаться! У нас какие-то странные неполадки. Хлоя говорит, какое-то излучение или что-то в этом роде. Короче, у нас тут всё отключилось, а когда включилось, таймер сбился! Осталось всего четыре с половиной часа. Вы далеко отошли от Врат?

— Придётся пробежаться, — нахмурился Грир.

— Раш, спускайся! — велел Янг, но Раш ещё до его команды устремился вниз и, похоже, чего-то не рассчитал.

За границу аномальной зоны он вылетел, когда до земли оставалось ещё метра три. Илай испуганно завопил, а Янг и Грир тратить время на крики не стали, одновременно рванувшись к месту вероятного приземления. Успели оба и достаточно мягко, словно это тоже было отработано на тренировках, приняли Раша на скрещенные руки.

— Что стоишь? А ну бегом дунул к Вратам! — рявкнул на Илая Грир, едва убедившись, что Раш держится на ногах.

— Да, иди вперёд, Илай, набирай адрес, — поддержал его Янг. — Ты в порядке? — спросил он у Раша. — Нужно срочно возвращаться.

— Я слышал, слышал, — кивнул тот. — Сейчас иду. Я пульт выронил, когда падал…

— Чёрт возьми, Раш! Он тебе так нужен?

— А что ты будешь делать, если мы добежим к Вратам, и тут пульт Илая снова вырубится?

— Ладно, ладно, — замахал руками Янг. — Давайте к Вратам, я достану пульт и догоню. Грир, возьми его рюкзак.

Раш только поморщился. Возразить было нечего. Даже если просто в темпе и без остановок пробежать весь путь до Врат, на Судьбу он ввалится в таком состоянии, что Ти Джей наверняка попытается снова на месяц уложить его на больничную койку.

Грир подхватил рюкзак Раша и жестом показал «ходу!». Сзади послышался треск ткани и громкое чертыханье. Обернувшись, Раш успел заметить удивление и растерянность на лице Янга. А потом полковник вдруг повалился навзничь.


	32. Плохие новости

Сердце Янга билось размеренно и сильно. На этом хорошие новости заканчивались.

— Осторожней, не поцарапайтесь тоже, — предупредил Раш Грира, когда они оттаскивали полковника подальше от кустов.

— Думаете, это из-за обычной царапины? — удивился Грир.

— Возможно. — Раш похлопал Янга по щекам. Ресницы вздрогнули, но в сознание полковник не пришёл. — Я уже видел такое в этой галактике. Те одичавшие накаи, которых мы встретили, пользовались похожими шипами как оружием. Правда, там судороги были, а он спокойно лежит…

Грир недоверчиво хмыкнул, но иных повреждений, кроме длинной кровоточащей царапины на предплечье, они на Янге так и не нашли.

— Ну что там? — нетерпеливо спросил Раш у Илая, закончив осмотр.

— Вот засада… — Илай потряс свой пульт, постучал им по ладони, затем сунул в карман и попросил: — Дайте ваш.

Грир подобрал валявшийся возле кустов пульт и протянул его Илаю. Раш снова нащупал пульс на запястье Янга. Вроде не замедляется, уже хорошо.

— Что за чертовщина?! Тут вообще адреса Судьбы нет… — растерянно воскликнул Илай, произведя необходимые манипуляции.

— Что?! — Раш вскочил на ноги, отобрал у Илая свой пульт и уставился на него как на привидение.

— Я дважды набирал адрес, но он сбрасывается почему-то. А теперь вообще… Вот блин, и на моём тоже пропал!

— Возможно, то излучение, о котором говорила Хлоя, повредило таймер, — поморщился Раш. Отвёл двумя руками волосы назад, постоял секунду, сцепив пальцы на затылке. Потом снова встал на колени рядом с Янгом и затормошил его, пытаясь привести в чувство.

— Может, вам его поцеловать? — ухмыльнулся Грир, проверяя остроту лезвия походного ножа.

— Готов выслушать любые предложения, кроме заведомо идиотских, — огрызнулся Раш. — Мы не можем ждать, пока он очнётся.

— А куда теперь спешить-то? Судьба ведь улетела…

— С чего вы это взяли? — перебил его Раш. — Адрес недоступен, да, но потеря связи может быть и временной. Могли отключиться сами Врата, а не таймер. Идти обратно всё равно нужно. Другое дело, что теперь нам никак не успеть в срок.

— Да ладно уж, не успеть… — Грир вытряхнул содержимое своего рюкзака на землю, выудил два небольших брикета в блестящей упаковке и кинул их Рашу и Илаю. — Это вместо сладких батончиков. Ешьте сейчас, а то на полпути запас «топлива» кончится. Мы же больше двадцати километров сегодня отмахали. Ещё немного — и склеите ласты. А троих мне не дотащить.

— Не понял, — насторожился Раш. — Вы же сами сказали, что придётся бежать. Как мы можем успеть, да ещё с таким грузом?..

— Я сказал «придётся пробежаться», — поправил Грир, разом откусывая половину от своей порции и начиная кромсать рюкзак на ленты. — Если бы не та каменная осыпь и не участок леса, где сплошные корни под ногами, мы бы вообще спокойно успели. Но там пойдём совсем медленно, а значит, на ровном месте надо нагонять. Ну, а теперь-то да, придётся поднапрячься.

— Можно срезать путь, — предложил Илай. — Тогда и бежать не придётся.

— Эту дорогу мы знаем, — не согласился Грир. — А там ещё неизвестно, выиграем или проиграем. Встретится речушка на пути или скала какая-нибудь — и привет.

Илай насупился, явно собираясь заспорить, и Раш счёл нужным вмешаться.

— Не забывай про заросли этих кустов. Мы себе дорогу расчистили, и никто из нас каким-то чудом при этом не поцарапался. А на любом другом маршруте придётся снова прорубаться. Потеря времени и риск.

— Так, с едой закончили? Давайте перепаковывайтесь тогда, — почувствовав поддержку, продолжил командовать Грир. — Всё лишнее из своих рюкзаков выкидывайте, всё ценное из моего забирайте.

— Вы что, собираетесь нести полковника в одиночку? — прищурился Раш.

— Спокойно, док. Мы по сто пятьдесят фунтов на плечах таскали в учебке. И марш-броски по горам вдвое длиннее бегали. Так что лучше думайте о том, как бы вам не отстать.

— Позвольте напомнить, — придвинувшись ближе и понизив голос, сказал Раш, — при всём уважении к вашей подготовке, это было до того, как вы остались с одной почкой.

— Готов выслушать любые предложения, кроме заведомо идиотских, — парировал Грир.

— Понесём его вдвоём. Так у нас будут шансы отделаться наименьшими потерями. Илай, конечно, не слишком хорошо тренирован, но до Врат должен дойти, даже с небольшим грузом. Согласны?

— Ладно, тренер, — помолчав, решил Грир. — Тогда поищите две крепкие палки. Метра полтора хватит.

Приготовления удалось закончить за четверть часа. Всё ценное из трёх рюкзаков собрали в один, Грир сноровисто обвязал палки верёвками, превратив их в походные носилки, а к концам приделал широкие лямки из полосок от двух рюкзаков. Снова безрезультатно попытались привести Янга в чувство и переложили его на носилки.

— Значит, так, — сказал Грир, проверяя, как уложен рюкзак у Илая. — Пока есть силы и место относительно ровное, попробуем пробежаться. Бежим в среднем ровном темпе. Слышали когда-нибудь, какой топот стоит, когда солдаты бегут по плацу? Вот и когда мы побежим, я хочу его услышать, ясно? Ногу ставить на землю полностью при каждом шаге. Никаких пятка-носок. Смотреть, куда наступаете, ступни ставить ровно. Если кто-то упадёт на склоне или просто подвернёт ногу, мы застрянем тут. Всё поняли?

Поднявшись с колен и поправив лямки на плечах, Раш с уважением подумал, что Грир недаром носит звание мастер-сержанта. Конструкция оказалась неожиданно удобной, особенно для того, кто стоял впереди. Почти как рюкзак, разве что тяжелее. У Грира лямки перекрещивались на спине, но он умел бегать и с весом спереди, в отличие от Раша. Янга расположили полусидя, прихватив к носилкам оставшимися полосками. Его голова болталась на уровне груди Грира, а колени — на уровне пояса Раша. Первое время после начала движения Раш боялся, что свешивающиеся ноги Янга будут задевать землю или его ноги, но, видимо, Грир продумал и это.

Минут через сорок им встретился первый трудный участок, где темп пришлось сбавить до шага.

— Док, вы как? — окликнул его Грир, когда лесистый участок с выпирающими из земли корнями сменился широкой равниной, поросшей выгоревшей травой.

— В норме, — ответил Раш, почти не погрешив против истины. Сердце, конечно, колотилось, но той характерной боли в груди, которой он втайне опасался, пока не было. Видимо, тренировки футбольной команды медленно, но верно делали своё дело, почти вернув ему прежнюю физическую форму. Конечно, пробегать два тайма за мячом — не то же самое, что бежать по пересечённой местности с грузом, но всё же у Раша появилась надежда, что они сумеют выбраться из этой передряги без особых потерь.

Илай дышал тяжело, но тоже держался вполне бодро.

— Стоп, — тем не менее скомандовал Грир. — Груз не снимаем. Сделайте пару глотков воды. Попробуем ещё раз пробежаться. В идеале — до самой осыпи.

— Илай, проверь адрес, — вытирая рот, попросил Раш.

— Пока ничего, — помотал головой Илай, быстро пощёлкав кнопками на пульте.

Что они будут делать, если дойдут до Врат, а связь так и не наладится? И стоит ли так торопиться? Ведь если таймер обнулился и Судьба улетела, времени у них более чем достаточно. А если не улетела, но улетит и не сможет вернуться? Кто знает, что там за излучение и какие системы повредило. И как назло, они с Илаем оба здесь…

Раш попытался оглянуться. Может, Янг уже соизволит очухаться наконец?

— Не вертитесь, док, — предостерёг Грир. — Если лямки съедут и начнут натирать, вы через полчаса взвоете. Полковник ещё в ауте. Пульс нормальный. А вы молодец, — неожиданно с теплотой добавил он. — Продержитесь ещё хотя бы часок, лады?

— Постараюсь, — буркнул Раш, почему-то смутившись.

— Так, ходу! — громко распорядился Грир.

Думать на бегу не получалось, так что дальше время для Раша спрессовалось в один большой ком, наполненный гулкими ударами подошв ботинок о землю, эхом этих ударов от стучащей в висках крови и всё нарастающим звоном в ушах. Когда впереди замаячил склон с той самой каменной осыпью, осталось лишь одно желание: повалиться на землю и зажать уши руками. Но Грир велел идти дальше, пообещав отдых на той стороне холма. Подниматься пришлось зигзагом, тщательно выбирая, куда поставить ногу, и Раш успел немного отдышаться. Только это и помогло ему не упасть, когда Грир объявил-таки привал.

— Отлично справились, док, — похвалил он. — Снимайте лямки. Так, теперь опускаем.

Без груза собственное тело показалось Рашу слишком лёгким, даже голова немного поплыла, словно он очутился в невесомости.

— Порядок? — Грир заглянул ему в глаза, затем вложил в одну руку брикет в уже надорванной упаковке, а в другую бутылку с водой. — Давайте, док. Времени на отдых мало, только перекусить и облегчиться. Сейчас будет самое сложное. Тропинка петляет и к тому же идёт всё время вверх. Пойдём быстрым шагом. Вы — без груза. Я сейчас переделаю носилки в волок, там всего-то пару верёвок добавить.

— Нет, — мотнул головой Раш. — Вдвоём удобнее. И мы не можем так рисковать. Если упадёте и вы, тогда мы точно тут застрянем. Я справлюсь. Только отдохну немного.

Слова царапали пересохшее горло, и Раш замолк. Грир постоял молча рядом, затем отошёл проверить Илая. Покончив с едой и вдоволь напившись, Раш сходил до ветру. Ноги гудели, но пока держали. Вернувшись и снова сев на прежнее место, Раш хотел достать свой пульт, посмотреть, не появился ли адрес Судьбы, но руки тряслись так, что эту затею пришлось оставить. Покосился в сторону Янга. Тот лежал неподвижно, только грудь приподнималась и опускалась от дыхания, словно полковник прилёг отдохнуть и уснул. Лицо его было таким безмятежным, что Раш испытал прилив злости. Чёрт, ну и выбрал же Янг время, чтобы влипнуть! С Судьбой явно что-то стряслось, может оказаться, что каждый час на счету, а после такого марш-броска они ещё несколько дней будут не в себе.

Именно эта злость помогла снова нацепить на плечи осточертевшие лямки и встать. Уклон был совсем небольшим, но подъём давался даже сложнее, чем бег. «Старик рыбачил один на своей лодке в Гольфстриме. Вот уже восемьдесят четыре дня он ходил в море и не поймал ни одной рыбы…» — внезапно всплыло в памяти Раша. Дальше он вспомнить не мог, но эти слова, произнесённые глуховатым голосом Янга, так и стучали в висках. Чтобы отвлечься, Раш начал считать шаги. На четвёртой сотне сбился. «Вот уже восемьдесят четыре дня он ходил в море…» — немедленно снова отозвалось в голове. Раш посчитал от восьмидесяти четырёх до одного. Потом через семёрки. Потом стал вспоминать простые числа после восьмидесяти четырёх.

Потом споткнулся и упал на колени идущий впереди Илай.

— Я не могу, — со слезами вырвалось у него. — Я просто больше не могу!

Грир обложил его матом и велел Рашу пнуть этого маменького сынка так, чтобы тот пулей долетел до Врат. Раш с мимолётным изумлением понял, что грубость Грира не кажется чрезмерной, хуже того, такое обращение совершенно не коробит, даже в глубине души. Потому что иначе сейчас просто нельзя.

К счастью, Илаю хватило одного взгляда на их лица, чтобы со всхлипом подняться на ноги и поплестись дальше. Раш хотел предложить ему бросить рюкзак, но понял, что не может выдавить ни слова.

— Быстрее! — поторопил их Грир.

Раш постарался прибавить шаг, с ужасом сознавая, что он переоценил себя и надолго его не хватит. Хорошо ещё, тропа была достаточно широкой и относительно ровной. Раш переставлял ноги не глядя, ориентируясь только по расплывчатому чёрному пятну, в которое превратился идущий впереди Илай. Перспектива, что они дойдут до Врат, а связи с Судьбой так и не будет, больше не пугала. Сейчас Раш способен был думать только о том, что в этом случае можно будет упасть и какое-то время никуда не идти.

— Адрес! — ликующий возглас Илая пробился как сквозь вату. — Это Судьба! Набираю!

От облегчения у Раша задрожали и подогнулись колени.

— Эээ, док! — встревоженно окликнул его Грир, и Раш дёрнулся, выпрямляясь. — Мы почти дошли. Вы просто супермен. Ещё немного, док, вы сможете!

Времени на перестановки попросту не осталось, это Раш понимал. Нужно было дойти. Впереди уже показались Врата. Внутреннее кольцо крутилось, один за другим вспыхивали шевроны, а он всё так же тягуче медленно, как ему казалось, переставлял ноги. Вспыхнул последний шеврон, но соединение не установилось. Илай разочарованно вскрикнул и опять начал набор. У Раша даже сил на разочарование не осталось. Каждый шаг ощущался так, словно он не своё непослушное тело и разделенный на двоих с Гриром груз тащил, а словно ему целую планету приходилось толкать, заставляя её медленно-медленно вращаться.

Соединение наконец установилось, и Илай торопливо забормотал что-то, видимо, связавшись с Судьбой и подтверждая, что это свои.

— Время заканчивается! — завопил он, размахивая руками. — Давайте быстрее! Быстрее!!!

Раш почувствовал, как закипают внутри злые слёзы. Неужели они останутся здесь из-за него? Ему не одолеть эти несколько метров, никак…

Илай, зачем-то набрав полную грудь воздуха и зажмурившись, сунул руку в волнующийся горизонт событий, и Раш через силу рванулся вперёд, уже ничего не видя перед собой, но надеясь, что мимо Врат не промахнётся.

Сам момент, когда они ввалились на Судьбу, Раш не запомнил. Просто ощутил вдруг, что сидит на твёрдом полу и никаких лямок на плечах у него нет. Кто-то бережно поддерживал его со спины, а перед ним маячило улыбающееся лицо Грира.

— Попейте ещё, доктор Раш, пожалуйста, — услышал он голос Хлои над ухом и покорно открыл рот. Бутылка опустела слишком быстро, и Раш запрокинул голову, жадно ловя последние капли. Это оказалось плохой идеей. Зал Врат закружился, перевернулся и уплыл в темноту под пронзительный крик Конни.

 

***

 

Пробуждение вышло не слишком радостным. Ещё не открыв глаза, Раш удивился, что у него ничего не болит — уж не приснилось ли ему вчерашнее? Но стоило шевельнуться, как довольное урчание Конни сменилось жалобным писком, а сам Раш не удержался от стона. Казалось, болело абсолютно всё, каждая мышца и каждый сустав.

— Не так быстро, — появившаяся из-за ширмы Ти Джей придержала его за плечо, мягко укладывая обратно. — Всё будет в порядке, но для этого нужно немного потерпеть. Раздевайтесь до трусов и ложитесь на живот.

Без её помощи Раш даже не смог бы стянуть больничную пижаму, не говоря уж о том, чтобы куда-то идти.

— А как Илай? Грир? — сквозь зубы спросил он.

— О, с ними всё хорошо, — усмехнулась Ти Джей, растирая его спину какой-то пахучей мазью. — С Грира вообще как с гуся вода, он уже забегал с утра, перед тем как заступить на дежурство. А Илай, я уверена, больше давит на жалость, чтобы ему позволили побездельничать лишний день. Вы нас немного напугали своим обмороком, но результаты сканирования обнадёживают. Похоже, на самом деле вы крепче, чем мы привыкли считать.

— По молодости я за любую работу хватался… О, чёрт… — Ти Джей принялась за его ноги, и Рашу снова пришлось стиснуть зубы. — Так что и по холмам побродить, и тяжести в порту потаскать довелось, — с трудом закончил он.

— Ну вот, — сказала Ти Джей, закрывая баночку. — Теперь полежите немного, и всё пройдёт. Запах у этой штуки не очень, зато местное обезболивание отличное. Сейчас вам не помешал бы старый добрый душ из горячей воды, но уж чего нет, того нет.

— Угу, душ мне сейчас вообще не помешал бы, — смущённо буркнул Раш.

— Думаю, вы вполне можете себе это позволить, — улыбнулась Ти Джей. — Не беспокойтесь, мазь сейчас впитается и уже не смоется. Вечером нужно будет повторить, чтобы вы смогли уснуть, а завтра, надеюсь, это уже не потребуется.

В этот момент по стенам прошла волна смазанного света.

— Мы вышли из сверхсветовой? — нахмурился Раш, приподнимаясь на локтях.

— Уже четвёртый раз за сутки, — досадливо поморщилась Ти Джей. — Надеюсь, вы сумеете с этим разобраться. Скачки на сверхсветовую скорость и обратно действуют на самочувствие людей не лучшим образом. Но сначала — душ и завтрак, — велела она.

— Хорошо, — без возражений уступил Раш, снова натягивая пижаму. Мазь помогала, скованности в мышцах уже почти не ощущалось, так что даже притворяться особо не приходилось. Да и душ с завтраком действительно не помешают. Раш боялся, что его попытаются снова запереть в медчасти, по сравнению с этим остальное было сущей мелочью.

— Я бы, конечно, предпочла понаблюдать вас ещё несколько дней, — сказала Ти Джей. Вероятно, опасения как-то отразились на лице Раша, и она сочла нужным ответить. — Но вы же совсем изведётесь тут. Будет больше вреда, чем пользы. Да и потом, сейчас явно неподходящий момент, чтобы оставить корабль без командира. Камилла и капитан Скотт…

— Что?! — перебил её Раш. Конни, уже устроившийся на его плече, забил крыльями и недовольно закричал. — Что с полковником? Он до сих пор не очнулся?

Ти Джей молча покачала головой и указала в сторону второй ширмы. Янг всё так же лежал без движения, словно крепко и беспробудно спал. Конни протяжно свистнул, и Рашу на мгновение показалось, что ресницы Янга дрогнули, но вспыхнувшая надежда быстро угасла. Просыпаться полковник не собирался.

— Причину выяснили? — спросил Раш. — Дело оказалось не в этих колючках?

— Видимо, это другие колючки, — пожала плечами Ти Джей. — Это вещество иначе взаимодействует с человеческим организмом. Угрозы для жизни нет, но сканер показывает, что оно проникло почти во все органы и ткани. Особенно сильная концентрация в мозгу, в лобных долях. Мы ищем то, что поможет вывести его из организма, не повредив клетки. Доктор Беккет обещал помочь.

— Камни не вырубило вместе со всем остальным?

— Они уже снова действуют. Но чем быстрее прекратятся эти скачки на сверхсветовую скорость и обратно, тем лучше.

— Я понимаю, — кивнул Раш. Раз камни действуют, значит, Земля уже знает, что командир экспедиции вышел из строя. Чёрт, как же не вовремя! — Значит, это что-то вроде комы?

— Вероятно.

— То есть это надолго?

— Я не знаю, — вздохнула Ти Джей. — Поверьте, мы сделаем всё возможное. Но в ближайшее время командовать вам, доктор Раш.

 

***

— В общем, это больше всего похоже на фронт внешней ударной волны, — подвёл итог Волкер. В конференц-зале он явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, постоянно ёрзал и запинался, хотя на планёрку собрались всё те же, хорошо знакомые ему люди. Броди представлял техников, Скотт — военных, а Хлоя — гражданских. Ти Джей не пришла, она занималась полковником, Камилла ещё не вернулась с Земли, а Илай, как всегда, опаздывал. — К сожалению, наши сенсоры вырубились, поэтому что и где рвануло, определить мы не можем. Но я думаю, довольно близко от нас. Ну, по космическим меркам…

— Я понял, — кивнул Раш, прекращая его мучения. — Сколько времени займёт восстановление сенсоров?

— Сутки, может, двое, — пожал плечами Броди. — Но это если включить сенсоры в список первоочередных задач. Пока мы сосредоточились на двигателях.

— Сенсорами нужно заняться, — поморщился Раш. — Если мы летим в чёрную дыру или приближаемся к пульсару, лучше узнать об этом заранее.

— Ну, пульсары нам теперь не страшны, — заметил Волкер.

— Это ещё почему? — вскинул брови Раш.

— Ваше Р-поле. Обычный щит слишком быстро вырубило ударной волной, но Р-поле продержалось на энергии внешнего воздействия до перезагрузки. Синхротронного излучения хватило для его активации, это нас и спасло, по сути. Так что и пульсар, надо полагать, оно выдержит.

— Надо же… — Раш погладил довольно заурчавшего Конни. — Это, безусловно, хорошо, но дела не меняет. Мы должны видеть, куда летим.

— Пока что мы никуда не летим, — меланхолично сказала Хлоя. — Мы в очередной раз вышли из сверхсветовой скорости. Я закончила диагностику, но никакой неисправности в сверхсветовых двигателях не нашла.

— Дело не в двигателях. — В конференц-зал торопливо вошёл Илай. — Да, я знаю, знаю, что опоздал, зато я кое-что нашёл. Смотрите.

Он подключил кино к собранному из отдельных квадратиков экрану.

— Это наша траектория за последние сутки. — На экране появилась зубчатая линия. — Мы отклоняемся от курса, и довольно существенно. Вот «коридор», приготовленный для нас установщиками Врат. Видите?

Ломаная линия траектории Судьбы практически упиралась в границу этого «коридора».

— Но я прогонял диагностику навигационной системы! — запротестовал покрасневший Волкер. — Мы не могли так отклониться от курса!

— Дейл, вас никто ни в чём не обвиняет, — успокоил его Раш. — Навигационная система фиксирует отклонение, потому и выводит корабль из сверхсветовой скорости, чтобы скорректировать курс, верно?

— В точку, — кивнул Илай. — Я всё думал, почему пропал адрес Судьбы, когда мы были на планете. Ведь пульты были исправны, а Судьба никуда не улетала, ждала нас. Но она двигалась!

— Нет-нет, двигатели включились только после того, как мы врубили автопилот, — возразил внимательно слушавший их перепалку Скотт.

— Так правильно! — прищёлкнул пальцами Илай. — Приборы не работали, а Судьбу тем временем сносило, и адрес не набирался, так? Потом автопилот запустил двигатели, компенсируя снос, и нам сразу удалось соединиться!

— Ну, хорошо, — согласился Броди, — допустим, ты прав, и Судьбу снесло ударной волной. Но ведь фронт давно позади?

— Солнечный ветер, — быстро подсчитывая что-то в блокноте, буркнул Раш.

— Именно, — подтвердил Илай.

— Получается что-то около тридцати миллионов километров в час, — недоверчиво уставившись на результаты своих подсчётов, сказал Раш.

— В среднем где-то тридцать два миллиона, — поправил Илай. — С порывами до тридцати пяти.

— Но это же… Словно ураган пятой категории, — потрясённо пробормотал Волкер.

Раш потёр ладонями лицо, сложил их умоляющим жестом у губ.

— А хорошие новости у нас есть? — с горькой усмешкой спросил он.

— Может быть, мы просто провалились в джет, — предположил Илай. — Выскочим, и всё наладится?

— Вряд ли, — качнул головой Раш. — Для джета скорость маловата, всего три процента от скорости света, да и слишком широкий спектр захвачен.

— Тогда что же это? — спросил Броди.

— Узнаем, как только починим сенсоры, — двинул бровями Раш. — Так. Илай, Хлоя, нужно срочно перенастроить систему навигации, пока мы не вылетели за пределы «коридора». Это наша с вами первоочередная задача. Мистер Броди, нам нужны сенсоры. Доктор Волкер, соберите все данные, какие сможете, я хочу знать всё об этом урагане. Капитан Скотт, пусть ваши люди проверят, всё ли закреплено по отсекам. Можем попасть в зону турбулентности. На этом, пожалуй, пока всё.

— Кажется, мы не вовремя, — с сожалением проговорил какой-то человек, остановившийся в дверях рядом с Камиллой. Он был одет в униформу Судьбы, и без бирки Раш не мог вспомнить имя этого рядового. Впрочем, в данный момент это было не столь важно. Перед ними явно был кто-то с Земли.

— Позвольте представить вам мистера Вулси, — сказала Камилла. — Ему довелось какое-то время возглавлять экспедицию Атлантиды в галактике Пегас, где им пришлось столкнуться с иными расами, в том числе недружественно настроенными. К тому же мистер Вулси знаком с технологиями Древних. Думаю, его помощь в такой момент будет нам очень полезна.

Раш мысленно хмыкнул. Перечисляя достоинства мистера Вулси, Камилла почему-то забыла упомянуть о его феноменальной занудливости и склонности к буквоедству. В более спокойной ситуации Раш отнёсся бы к такому помощнику иначе, но сейчас…

— Его назначили вместо полковника Янга? — угрюмо спросил Скотт, недипломатично обращаясь прямо к Камилле в присутствии обсуждаемого лица.

— Нет-нет, что вы, — поспешил заверить его мистер Вулси. — Учитывая особенности моего присутствия здесь, — он провёл руками вдоль тела, — это было бы крайне неразумно. Рассматривайте меня просто как консультанта и помощника.

Казалось бы, его слова должны были оказать умиротворяющее действие, но приветствовать «консультанта и помощника» никто не торопился.

— Надеюсь, мы поладим, — невозмутимо продолжил он. — Что ж, если планёрка закончена, думаю, не стоит никого задерживать. Доктор Раш введёт меня в курс дела, — с этими словами мистер Вулси сделал шаг к столу и внезапно отшатнулся.

Тогда Раш наконец понял, что усиливающееся рычание — это не только эмоциональное эхо. Дракончик на его плече раскинул крылья и поставил дыбом иголки. На них с потрескиванием собирался голубоватый электрический разряд.


	33. В темноте

— …ну, думаю, всё, приплыли! И тут, представляешь, Камилла строгим таким голосом учительницы начальных классов говорит: «Николас, прекратите это немедленно!»

Раш широко усмехнулся и помотал головой.

Янг «увидел» это абсолютно отчётливо, словно ему удалось наконец открыть глаза. С воображением творилось что-то странное. Стоило услышать какой-нибудь звук, и в темноте под закрытыми веками немедленно рисовалась объёмная яркая картинка происходящего. Во время курса спецподготовки такого с ним не было. Правда, при тренинге на сенсорную депривацию глаза не завязывали, "пленного" просто запирали в крохотной клетушке, куда не проникало ни единого лучика света.

Сейчас это больше походило на затянувшийся кошмар. Янг не мог открыть глаза, не мог шевельнуться, не мог издать ни звука. Чувство беспомощности стало настолько острым, что причиняло чуть ли не физическую боль. А в последние часы ему ещё и естественные позывы не удавалось сдерживать, так и лежал, обделываясь с регулярностью грудного младенца. Это уже было просто унизительно.

Очнулся Янг ещё на планете, и всю дорогу до Врат отчаянно воевал с незримыми путами, сковавшими тело. К концу пути, когда по дыханию стало слышно, что вымотался не только Раш, но и Грир, Янг готов был взорваться. Всё, всё неправильно! Это он должен из последних сил тащить гражданских до Врат! Не наоборот.

Затем ему довелось пережить полтора часа смертельного ужаса: от пронзительного крика Конни и сообщения Хлои, что Раш потерял сознание, до вердикта доктора Беккета, что никакого сердечного приступа у Раша нет и вообще тот уже просто спит.

Сам Янг заснуть не мог ещё долго. Понадеялся было, что Ти Джей по результатам сканирования поймёт причину его состояния и что-нибудь сделает, но напрасно. Она долго обсуждала с доктором Беккетом проникшее в кровь Янга вещество и где искать антидот, но о том, что он в сознании, никто из них так и не догадался, а он сам не смог подать знака, как ни старался.

Следующий день оказался сплошным кошмаром. Ти Джей всё делала не только молча, но и практически бесшумно. В ту клетушку на тренинге звуки тоже почти не проникали, но тогда Янг хотя бы мог петь и разговаривать сам с собой. Ходить там было негде, но чтобы отжиматься на руках, места хватало.

К вечеру Янг готов был выть от желания услышать хоть что-то. И тут случилось чудо. Пришёл Раш — его легко было узнать по звонкому приветствию дракончика, — сел рядом и вдруг начал рассказывать про ударный фронт от вероятного взрыва сверхновой, про неработающие сенсоры, про космический ураган и про явление мистера Вулси.

— Я просто обалдел! Нет, Камилла, конечно, всегда считала, что я способен контролировать Конни в гораздо большей степени, чем показываю. Ну, может, в какой-то мере оно так и есть, но тут-то… Я сам готов был зарычать! По счастью, от её тона Конни тоже растерял запал, так что обошлось без жертв.

Дракончик смущённо прощебетал что-то, словно оправдываясь. Раш умолк, но Янг уловил какой-то звук на грани слышимости, и в темноте вспыхнула новая картинка: Раш в задумчивости потирает заросшую щёку.

— Не знаю, будет ли толк от этого мистера Вулси, — продолжил Раш с ясно различимым скепсисом в голосе. — Может, он отличный юрист, я не спорю, но это же не люди! Какие ещё права наследования мы заявим, если у них понятия собственности вообще как такового нет? Всё, что мы по привычке переводим как притяжательные местоимения, на самом деле обозначает что-то другое. «Свой» Проводник — это не принадлежащий тебе, а выбравший тебя. «Мой» партнёр для жизни — тот, кого для меня выбрал Проводник. Подходящий, соответствующий, оптимальный. Да у них даже материальные объекты и то не определяются как собственность! Другая культура. Нет постоянных половых партнёров. Нет необходимости удерживать их до следующего периода размножения. Ревность, измена, верность — нет такого! Свободный выбор во всём, без конфликтов «это моё, не трогай». Самое близкое понятие у них — неотъемлемость. То, что невозможно использовать отдельно от субъекта. Интеллект, мысли, внешность. Так что они просто не поймут нас и наших притязаний. Впрочем, что я распинаюсь… — вдруг спохватился Раш.

Янг очень хотел подать какой-то знак, что слышит и даже понял проблему, но всё, что он мог — это сконцентрироваться и послать через Конни импульс дружеской поддержки. Дракончик заурчал и, судя по звуку, потёрся о щёку Раша. Янг достаточно часто видел это, чтобы легко представить, как смягчается лицо дока.

— Доктор Раш, вы здесь?

Похоже, вернулась Ти Джей.

— Да-да, я уже ухожу, — откликнулся Раш.

Янг мысленно застонал.

— Как уходите? — удивилась Ти Джей. — Я же обещала вас растереть обезболивающей мазью. Вы разве не за этим пришли?

— А, нет, то есть да, конечно, за этим, — торопливо согласился Раш.

Даже слишком торопливо, на взгляд Янга. Если бы мог, он бы улыбнулся. Хотя радоваться, собственно, было нечему. Скоро все уйдут, а он так и останется тут лежать. Один. В темноте. Чёрт…

— Вот и всё, — сказала Ти Джей. — Надеюсь, завтра с утра вы уже сможете подняться с кровати без моей помощи.

— Знаете, я тут подумал… — неуверенно начал Раш.

— Да?

— Если вы не против, я переночую здесь. Так будет всем спокойнее, верно?

— О, разумеется, я не против, — в тоне Ти Джей проскальзывало удивление и озабоченность. — Вы хорошо себя чувствуете?

— Со мной всё в порядке, просто… Ну, вы сможете проверить меня утром. И…

— Так всем будет спокойнее, — повторила за ним Ти Джей. Кажется, теперь она улыбалась.

Янг не мог поверить своему счастью. Пусть даже на продолжение разговора нечего было и надеяться, но обострившийся слух улавливал каждый звук, а разыгравшееся воображение мгновенно дорисовывало картинки, так что Янг как наяву видел устраивающегося на соседней кровати Раша. Вот негромко загудел дракончик, скорее всего, привычно свернувшийся на подушке. Через некоторое время Раш начал слегка похрапывать, затем завозился, вероятно, переворачиваясь на бок, и снова затих.

Оказалось, такой мелочи, как звук чужого сонного дыхания, вполне хватает, чтобы темнота стала совсем нестрашной и даже уютной. Янг сам не заметил, как уснул.

 

***

Прижавшись брюхом к плите подзарядки, Конни довольно гудел. По коричневой шкурке волнами прокатывались золотистые искры. Раш стоял рядом и терпеливо ждал, пока дракончик насытится. Сказать честно, в этом не было никакой необходимости, Конни легко нашёл бы его где угодно на корабле. Но у коридора возле плиты подзарядки имелось одно неоспоримое преимущество: он был пуст. Никакой болтовни и никаких вопросов. Да, Камилла вправе считать, что он по-мальчишески прячется, но Раш ведь не просил помощи! Зачем было тащить сюда этого бюрократа?

Свет отключился внезапно, безо всякого предупреждения. Чуть помедлив, тускло затеплились лампы аварийного освещения. Дракончик недовольно свистнул и перелетел на плечо Раша. Судя по всему, плита подзарядки тоже отключилась.

— Мистер Броди! — позвал Раш по рации. — В чём дело?

— Отключения по всему кораблю, — подтвердил его худшие опасения Броди. — Вспомогательные системы тоже вырубаются одна за другой.

— Мостик?

— Если ещё не заблокирован, значит, скоро будет. Лучше сразу собираться в «яблочном огрызке».

— Уже иду.

К приходу Раша в зале управления, неофициально прозванном «яблочным огрызком», собралась вся научная группа, а Скотт и Грир явились сразу вслед за ним.

— Чтобы удерживать новый курс, двигатели работают с повышенной нагрузкой, — не тратя время на вступления, заговорил Броди. — Это помогает, мы уже двадцать с лишним часов на сверхсветовой скорости. Но энергии осталось чуть больше тридцати процентов.

— Сенсоры готовы?

— Пока нет. Мы делаем всё, что можем.

— Судя по реакции Судьбы, зарядиться нам негде, — нахмурился Раш.

— Или она просто не видит, можно ли где-то зарядиться, — предположил Илай.

— Возможно, — согласился Раш. — Но это дела не меняет. У нас есть запас для расщепителя?

— Слишком мало, — качнул головой Волкер.

— Значит, ищем планету? — подытожил Скотт.

— И как мы это сделаем без сенсоров? — усмехнулась Лиза.

— Ну, ближние сенсоры вообще-то уже можно запустить, — пробормотал Броди.

— К тому же у нас есть показания сканера, — добавил Илай. — Я как раз перед отключением систем видел данные, часа через два будет планета с признаками техники накаев. Можем заодно ещё раз поискать консоль.

— С этим пока лучше подождать, — поморщился Раш. — Если у тебя есть свободное время, займись летательным аппаратом. Капитан Скотт прав, нам нужно какое-то средство передвижения, которое пройдёт во Врата.

— Я проверил схемы, помещение над залом Врат идеально подходит для ангара, нужно только доработать механизмы люка и… — оживился Скотт.

— Почему это с консолью лучше подождать? — неожиданно с вызовом спросил Илай. — Или теперь эта отмазка уже не нужна?

— Что?

— Лекарство для полковника Янга тоже подождёт, ведь так? — не смутившись из-за повисшей тишины, продолжил Илай. — Ведь пока он лежит в коме, он точно не отменит своё распоряжение!

— Илай, ну что ты такое говоришь? Мы с лейтенантом Йохансен и доктором Беккетом… — запротестовала Хлоя, но Раш остановил её движением руки.

— Продолжай, — сузив глаза, предложил он Илаю.

— А вот и продолжу! — Илай опасливо покосился на развернувшего крылья дракончика, но своего решения не изменил. — Гинн просто убили. Она была здорова. Ей не нужно ничего убирать. Нужно только воссоздать информационный слепок со всеми изменениями до момента… загрузки. И вы знаете, что это можно сделать хоть завтра.

— А ты знаешь, что освободить одно только сознание Гинн невозможно, — тихо сказал Раш. — Я понимаю, тебе очень тяжело ждать, но подумай…

— Да было бы, чего ждать! — перебил его Илай. — Подождать, пока вы исполните пророчество, отдадите Судьбу накаям, этого ждать?

— Илай! — вскрикнула Хлоя, прижимая руку ко рту.

— А что? Что я такого сказал? Сколько вы собирались держать это в секрете? Пока не станет поздно?

— Док, о чём это он говорит? — насторожился Грир.

— Ты… знала? — с изумлением глядя на Хлою, спросил Скотт.

— Я… догадалась, — кинув быстрый взгляд на Раша, сказала она. — Только там нет такого, о чём говорит Илай! Там сказано «укажет путь к великому знанию». И это может значить разное. Может, они просто воспользуются тем, что узнали, пока доктор Раш был у них в плену. Ну, чтобы попасть на Судьбу…

— Или даже сам факт того, что он побывал у них, натолкнёт накаев на мысль, — задумчиво добавил Волкер. — Мастер-код невозможно расшифровать, не зная структуры человеческой ДНК. А у них вроде совсем по-другому устроено, да?

— Да, судя по тем данным, что у нас есть, у накаев другое строение ДНК, основания другие, всё сложнее, и само число хромосом больше, — кивнула Лиза.

— Но даже если они получили или получат нужную информацию, знать путь и пройти его — не одно и то же, — заметил Броди.

— А мы неплохо подготовились к обороне, — улыбнулся Скотт. — Так что пусть сначала выкурят нас отсюда.

— Это точно, — поддакнул Грир.

Сложно сказать, кого больше изумила их реакция. Илай покраснел и потупился, Конни сложил крылья и вопросительно свистнул, а Раш почувствовал, что у него задрожали губы.

— Я думаю, у нас ещё будет время, чтобы обсудить эту проблему, — сказал он, отводя взгляд и прерывая повисшую паузу. — А пока давайте займёмся текущими задачами. Нам нужны сенсоры, чтобы найти подходящую звезду, и порода для расщепителя, чтобы суметь добраться до неё. Капитан Скотт, готовьтесь, вы поведёте группу на планету. Доктор Волкер сориентирует вас, что искать, чтобы получить максимальный выход энергии.

— Думаю, мы вполне можем пойти двумя группами. Лейтенант Джеймс с парой ребят проводят Илая и поищут консоль, — предложил Скотт.

Илай встрепенулся и требовательно взглянул на Раша.

— Ну, если Илай так настаивает… — двинув бровями, согласился тот. — Но только если сигнал окажется неподалёку от Врат.

— Так точно, сэр, — кивнул Скотт. — А летательный аппарат…

— …нам всё же нужен, да, — усмехнулся Раш. — Убедили. Займёмся, как только сможем.

 

***

На обзорной палубе тоже было темно, но это более чем устраивало Раша. По щитам пробегали не сполохи, как на сверхсветовой скорости, а волны золотистых искр, создавая уютное переливающееся сияние. Двигатели работали, удерживая Судьбу на месте, чтобы прошедшие на планету команды могли в любой момент снова набрать адрес и вернуться. Волкер предлагал включить двигатели только часов через двенадцать, но Раш счёл это слишком рискованным.

— Говорят, вы отменили тренировку.

Раш вздрогнул и обернулся, пытаясь рассмотреть неслышно подошедшего человека.

— Простите, док. Я напугал вас? — Грир сделал ещё несколько шагов и встал рядом возле поручней.

Отметив краем глаза, что на нём униформа Судьбы, а не камуфляж, Раш мысленно усмехнулся. Как ни пытайся причесать всех под одну гребёнку, люди всё равно найдут способ разделиться. Униформа прочно вошла в обиход, вот только военные облачались в неё, когда сменялись с дежурства, а гражданские и учёные — напротив, когда заступали на смену.

— Ничего, сержант. Я просто задумался.

— Надеюсь, не о том, что сболтнул Илай? Он трепло известное. Не берите в голову, сэр.

Раш развернулся вполоборота, пристально вглядываясь в лицо Грира.

— Вы что-то хотите сказать, сержант?

— Знаете, док, я человек простой. Поэтому скажу прямо, уж не обижайтесь. Не знаю, что там за пророчество и какие были планы у полковника Янга на этот счёт, но раз он в отключке, не думайте, что некому вас прикрыть. С одним условием: вы играете за нас, а не за них. Знаю, вы не очень-то командный игрок. Но из-за этого может выйти лажа, как на последних учениях.

— Помнится, вы сами меня и пристрелили, — фыркнул Раш.

— Вы всё для этого сделали, — парировал Грир.

— Я? — Раш почувствовал, что начинает злиться, и поспешил взять себя в руки, пока Конни не среагировал на его эмоции. А то, если так пойдёт дальше, от него весь экипаж шарахаться будет. И вовсе не из-за пророчества, как он опасался. — А что, по-вашему, я должен был сделать?

— Не дать себя пристрелить, — меланхолично пожал плечами Грир.

— Можно подумать, это так легко сделать! — криво усмехнулся Раш.

— Я там был, — напомнил Грир. — И видел, что вы просто ничего для этого не сделали. Не дали полковнику Янгу ни единого шанса спасти вас.

— Ну, у меня были более важные задачи, — буркнул Раш.

— Правда? — насмешливо переспросил Грир. — И как? Все выполнили?

Раш опустил взгляд и закусил губу. Выволочка была обидной, но справедливой. А главное, он же сам объяснял Янгу нечто подобное. Почему же не последовал собственному совету? Выбор казался очевидным. Ошибочный, как выясняется, выбор. Что ж… Как говорится, даже мудрец может сесть на муравейник, но только глупец продолжит на нём сидеть. Совершать ошибки не страшно, важно не бояться их признавать и исправлять.

— Доктор Раш! — раздался в наушнике голос Броди. — Вам лучше подойти в «яблочный огрызок».

— Иду, — ответил Раш. Направился к выходу, затем остановился. — Спасибо, сержант. Я… подумаю над вашими словами.

 

***

— Эта двойная система — ближайшая и к тому же расположена почти по курсу. — Глаза у Волкера возбуждённо блестели. — Звезда солнечного типа нам подошла бы просто идеально, если бы не её новая «соседка». Чёрная дыра массой в семь-восемь солнечных. Это самое уникальное, что я видел!

— Подождите-ка, — тряхнул головой Раш. — Вы ничего не путаете? Чёрная дыра затягивает в себя всё вещество, находящееся достаточно близко, так? Откуда тогда взялся встречный «ветер»? Какой-то гигантский, но сверхмедленный джет?

— Я же говорю, это уникальное явление! — Волкер вывел на экран схематическую модель. — Смотрите. Чёрная дыра перетягивает на себя вещество со звезды-компаньонки. Закручиваясь в аккреционный диск, плазма разогревается до сверхвысоких температур. А дальше радар Доплера показывает, что эта крошка, — Броди выразительно хмыкнул и закатил глаза, иронизируя над восторженной нежностью коллеги, — ухитряется так разогнаться, что из диска выбрасывается намного больше вещества, чем падает на чёрную дыру! Вот вам и «ветер». В принципе, это не уникально само по себе, чёрная дыра может образовывать как джеты, так и «ветер», в зависимости от геометрии магнитного поля и количества падающего на чёрную дыру вещества, но чтобы работать вот так, как мы видим, эта чёрная дыра должна иметь массу в миллионы солнечных!

— Угу. Так это уникальное явление не позволит нам зарядиться? — устало потирая переносицу, уточнил Раш.

— Почему вы так решили? — удивился Волкер.

— Ну, не исключены, конечно, сбои в навигационной системе, — пожал плечами Броди. — Но я думаю, это будет гораздо проще, чем зарядиться в голубом гиганте.

— Понятно. Нам хватит энергии добраться туда?

— Вполне, — кивнул Волкер. — А если команда Скотта вернётся с планеты не с пустыми руками, то мы даже мостик разблокируем.

— Я связывался с планетой час назад. Они вернутся не с пустыми руками, — пообещал Раш. — Адам, если сенсоры в порядке, не взглянешь пока на схемы летательного аппарата? Признаться, капитан Скотт мне уже больше месяца надоедает с ними, но я считал, мальчикам просто хочется покататься…

 

***

— Ничего, Хлоя, — заставляя себя улыбнуться, сказал Раш. — Иди, отдыхай. Завтра продолжим поиски. У нас ведь есть ещё база Древних. И Новуса.

— Вряд ли они знали об этой галактике больше накаев, — покачала головой Хлоя. — А что с Конни? Он какой-то...

— Просто не успел зарядиться как следует. Питание отключилось, — Раш с тревогой глянул на дракончика. Тот и правда весь вечер молча просидел на его плече, но при этом не спал. — Утром вернётся команда с планеты, дадут энергию, тогда и повеселеет.

Во всяком случае, Раш на это надеялся. Не хотелось бы, чтобы Конни снова пришлось брать энергию у него. Особенно если учесть, что надежды на базу медицинских данных накаев не оправдались, антидота для Янга там не нашлось.

— Вам тоже не помешает отдохнуть.

— Непременно, — кивнул Раш.

Хлоя недоверчиво поджала губы, но ничего больше не сказала. Сам Раш уходить из медчасти не спешил. Темно, пусто и тихо сейчас было почти на всём корабле, но только здесь ослабло чувство беспричинного беспокойства, весь день донимавшее его. Это чувство не имело отношения ни к кораблю, ни к предстоящей сложной зарядке, ни к ушедшим на планету командам, ни к прочим вполне естественным и логически объяснимым поводам для беспокойства.

— Ничего-ничего, — пробормотал Раш, садясь возле кровати Янга. — Не кисни, полковник. Мы найдём способ тебя вытащить.

Конни вдруг слегка оживился, прощебетал что-то и спрыгнул с плеча Раша. Немного повозившись, устроился на подушке Янга и успокаивающе загудел.

— Думаешь, беспокоится он? — усмехнулся Раш. Потёр лицо руками. Может быть, дракончик улавливает какой-то остаточный эмоциональный фон? Ведь если Янг в коме, ничто не должно его тревожить. — Знаешь, полковник, наш уважаемый старший мастер-сержант сегодня устроил мне небольшой разнос, — сказал Раш, почувствовав вдруг настоятельную потребность говорить о чем-нибудь вслух. — За то, что я не командный игрок и этим мешаю тебе себя защищать. Вообще удивительно это. Я раньше думал, у нас с ним больше общего, ведь мы оба выросли в нищете, в бандитском районе. А оказалось, больше общего у вас, из-за того, что вы родились в одной стране. Когда мы с Глорией переехали в Америку… Это было поразительно. Большая часть жителей, особенно в маленьких городках, даже на ночь входную дверь и машину не запирала. Да, жилось тяжело, но какие были надежды! Маленький шаг одного человека и огромный скачок для человечества. Любви — да, войне — нет. Чёрт, я даже не знаю, как объяснить, но у вас это всё заложено с детства.

Он вздохнул, тронул шрам в уголке глаза, потом на губе.

— Вы мечтали о полётах и играли в джедаев. А мои одноклассники играли в банду. Резались в карты, обзаводились ножами, кучковались в заброшенных домах, рассказывали друг другу байки про самых крутых бандитов прошлого и ждали вечера. Скажешь, Нью-Йорк — бандитский город? Ха! Знаешь, что такое «улыбка Глазго»? Если ты попадался кучке подонков и не находил в себе сил улыбнуться, мог очнуться после «поцелуя Глазго» с располосованным до ушей ртом и «улыбаться» всю оставшуюся жизнь. Впрочем, прицепиться могли к чему угодно. Достаточно было оказаться одному не в том месте не в то время.

Раш снова вздохнул, облизал губы и криво усмехнулся, вспоминая бешеный бег по дворам и пустырям, очередное пыльное укрытие, в которое с трудом помещалось даже его не слишком упитанное тело, и голоса, призывавшие трусливого крысёныша выходить и драться по-мужски. То есть одному против дюжины, с перспективой получить арматурой по хребту и ногами по почкам, а в финале ещё и перо под рёбра схлопотать.

— Для американца звучит дико, а у нас даже родители не видели в этих «забавах» ничего предосудительного. Они сами росли так же, и ничего. Пусть играют ребятишки. Вырастут, только на футболе и смогут отвести душу. О, футбол — это святое! В дни матчей даже не важно, к какой банде ты принадлежишь, важно лишь, за кого болеешь — за джерс или за бело-зелёных. Но всё равно непременно надо к кому-то примкнуть. Да, там у тебя не только права вякать, но и права думать не будет. Но если пытаешься быть сам по себе — получишь ото всех. А я… Знаешь, я даже в футбол с ребятами играть стал позже, когда достаточно натренировался владеть мячом. Прятался на пустыре и стучал в стенку, пока не понимал, как и куда ударить, чтобы мяч летел точно. Ну чему можно научиться в орущей, толкающейся толпе, тупо пинающей мяч как можно сильнее?

Конни приподнял голову и вопросительно свистнул. Аварийное освещение вдруг мигнуло и переключилось в нормальный ночной режим.

— Мистер Броди, вы уже дали питание? — нахмурился Раш, ткнув кнопку вызова рации. — Я же просил вызвать меня, когда команда вернётся.

— Нет-нет, они ещё не вернулись, — откликнулся Броди. — Мы просто переключили освещение на наквадах-реактор.

— Понятно.

Раш потёр лоб, зачесал пятернёй волосы назад. Мог бы и сам сообразить это сделать, вовсе незачем было полдня сидеть в темноте. Да он и сообразил бы, если бы мог, как всегда, заниматься только делами научной группы. Хорошо ещё, Камилла поняла свою ошибку и отвлекла мистера Вулси.

По лицу Янга от его движения пробежала тень, и на миг показалось, что губы полковника дрогнули в усмешке.

— Ты так и не поверил, но я никогда не рвался быть командиром, — покачал головой Раш. — Знаешь, кем я мечтал стать в детстве? Ковбоем, — усмехнулся он. — Сам по себе, даже если сколотил банду. Ни от кого не зависишь. И в то же время ковбой не совсем уж одиночка. У него всегда есть верный конь и верный кольт. А если повезёт, то и верный друг. Мы спина к спине у мачты, против тысячи вдвоём, вот это всё… Не думал, что когда-нибудь скажу такое, но… В последние дни у меня появилось чувство, что это не так уж нереально. То, что ты сделал… Ты далеко не первый, кто причинил мне боль в этой жизни, полковник. И, к слову сказать, даже не самый изощрённый. Я привык думать, что люди причиняют другим боль просто потому, что им нравится. Нравится возможность причинять боль. Пьянит их это.

Голос сел, и Рашу пришлось откашляться. Он снова зачесал волосы назад, хотя они и так лежали нормально. С Камиллой они говорили о многом, но не об этом, хотя по ощущениям Раша она несколько раз пыталась вывести разговор на эту тему. Но тогда ещё не было марш-броска и нового взгляда на грубость Грира, не было того вечера и решения Янга по поводу реинтегратора, не было этого странного чувства, когда кто-то готов тебя выслушать. Не по обязанности, как Камилла, не равнодушно пропуская твои излияния мимо ушей, как бармен или случайный собутыльник. Янг слушал и пытался понять. А потом ещё и сделать что-нибудь для решения проблемы. Ну, в меру своего понимания, конечно…

— Мы с тобой действительно из разных миров, полковник. Но… Накаи вот уверены, что Проводники никогда не ошибаются. И… Чёрт, мне ведь реально не хватает тебя сейчас, Эверетт. Не как командира, как человека. С которым можно вот так поговорить…

Издав длинную мелодичную трель, Конни расправил крылья, взлетел на плечо Раша и потёрся о его щёку.

— Конни считает, ты был бы счастлив это услышать, — со смешком сказал Раш, разобравшись в посыле дракончика. — И, чёрт возьми, я даже, пожалуй, повторю это тебе в глаза, если ты соизволишь очухаться. Ну или хотя бы продержись там, пока мы не найдём антидот. Слышишь, полковник?

Конни свистнул, вытянув шею в сторону диагностической панели. Показатели частоты пульса снова подскочили, уже второй раз за последние пять минут, но Раш так и не обратил на это внимания, поскольку в его наушнике раздался голос Лизы Парк:

— Доктор Раш! Одна из команд возвращается. Есть раненые.


	34. Карантин

— Что там случилось? — спросил Раш, помогая рядовому уложить лейтенанта Джеймс на кино-сани.

Второй рядовой шёл сам, но держался за уши, и пальцы у него были в крови.

— Мы сами не поняли, — сказал Илай. Он выглядел бледным, но вроде не пострадал. — Нашли такую же аномальную зону, обойти не смогли, хотели пройти насквозь. Джеймс пошла первой и… Там что-то случилось. Она закричала и потеряла сознание. Джерри сумел её вытащить, но у него тоже пошла кровь.

— Какое-то воздействие на мозг? — проверяя реакцию зрачков, спросила Ти Джей. — Но вы же ничего такого не почувствовали, когда заходили в аномалию в первый раз?

— Нет, — качнул головой Раш, толкая кино-сани к медчасти. — Думаю, включилась какая-то охранная система. Скорее всего, что-то связанное с ультразвуком. А мы, возможно, просто не углубились в аномалию достаточно далеко, чтобы эта система сработала.

— Или же на той планете была другая охранная система, — внезапно сказала Лиза Парк. — У меня есть идея! Илай, ты подежуришь в зале Врат?

— Нет-нет, его тоже нужно осмотреть, — запротестовала Ти Джей.

— Да я нормально себя чувствую, — отмахнулся Илай.

— Ладно, — нехотя согласилась Ти Джей, бросив укоризненный взгляд на Раша, мол, чья школа. — Но завтра обязательно зайди в медчасть.

— Хорошо-хорошо, — закивал Илай.

У Раша сложилось однозначное ощущение, что Илай готов согласиться на что угодно, лишь бы скрыться с глаз долой. Переживает, что снова не удалось раздобыть консоль? Или из-за того, как остальные отнеслись к пророчеству? Чёрт, надо выбрать время и поговорить с парнем, но где ж его взять, время-то?..

— Помогите мне переложить её, — попросила Ти Джей, останавливая кино-сани возле сканера.

По счастью, для медицинской аппаратуры давно уже выделили свой аварийный источник питания, оставив на общей сети лишь освещение. Так что теперь для обследования не придётся ждать возвращения второй группы и подачи энергии.

— Ну что ж… Похоже, ничего страшного, — с облегчением констатировала Ти Джей, просматривая данные сканирования. — Воздействие было коротким, барабанная перепонка не пострадала. Небольшое кровотечение из-за увеличившейся проницаемости стенок кровеносных сосудов и разрывов мелких капилляров. Думаю, несколько дней головной боли и временное снижение слуха — вот и все последствия, — улыбнулась она в сторону присевшего на соседнюю кровать рядового. — Выпьете обезболивающее и отдохнёте. Я передам старшему мастер-сержанту, что пару недель вам нельзя дежурить близко к техническим отсекам.

Минут через десять Ти Джей отпустила рядового, Раш помог ей переложить Ванессу на кровать, но не ушёл. Стоял, уставившись в пространство и в задумчивости пощипывая нижнюю губу. Ультразвук? Почему-то вдруг вспомнилось, как Янг в теле накаи катался по полу, попытавшись использовать передатчик. Ощущение, конечно, не из приятных, но терпеть можно. Да и после, находясь в собственном теле, полковник воспользовался передатчиком без особых болевых эффектов. Может, дело не в восприимчивости к мыслепередаче, а в простой чувствительности? Что хорошо накаи, то чрезмерно человеку?

Ультразвук ведь используется не только при эхолокации. Для глубоководных существ это как замена зрения. Говорят, и слепые от рождения люди способны улавливать ультразвуковые волны и «видеть» силуэты предметов. А если фокусированный ультразвук передавать по костям черепа и мягким тканям головы, можно воздействовать непосредственно на воспринимающие слуховые структуры, минуя звукопроводящую систему уха. Она предназначена для приёма звуков, передаваемых по воздуху.

Так, может, нет никакой телепатии? Ведь это человеческая речь не приспособлена для передачи детерминативов, а если у накаев тончайшая чувствительность к изменениям частоты, диапазон в двенадцать с лишним октав, как у дельфинов, да ещё и возможность варьировать мощность?

Конни издал тихий ласковый звук, словно одновременно подтверждая его догадку и спрашивая, с чего он так разволновался.

— Раш вызывает Броди, — коснувшись кнопки наушника, торопливо сказал Раш, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не кричать. — Адам, ты меня слышишь?

— Да. Что случилось? — Броди ответил не сразу, и голос у него был сонный.

Только теперь Раш сообразил посмотреть на часы. Половина первого ночи по корабельному времени. Эх…

— Извини, я не посмотрел, который час.

— Да ладно, в первый раз, что ли, — пробормотал Броди и зевнул. — Я всё равно уже проснулся, так что выкладывай, где пожар?

— Мы сможем собрать ультразвуковой передатчик?

— В смысле свисток? Хочешь поучить Константу новым трюкам?

— Нет, ты не понял, — отмахнулся от подколки Раш. — Высокочувствительный приёмник и передатчик.

— Ну… Пьезоэлектрический преобразователь можно сварганить. Надо только проверить, есть ли у нас титанат. Барий вроде был. Углекислый барий плюс двуокись титаната. У титаната бария пьезоэлектрический эффект в пятьдесят раз больше, чем у кварца. Если нужно чувствительнее — ищи море и лови дельфина.

— Да чёрт его знает, нужно или нет, — поморщился Раш.

— А до завтра это не подождёт?

— Что? Ах, да, подождёт, конечно! Извини. Спасибо.

Броди пробормотал что-то про дикобраза, второпях надевшего шкуру наизнанку, и отключился.

— А зачем нам ультразвуковой передатчик? — поинтересовалась Ти Джей, вешая пакет капельницы на специальный крючок. — Думаете, могут быть серьёзные повреждения слуха?

— Нет, я просто… Что такое? — прервал свои объяснения Раш. Игла капельницы вывалилась у Ти Джей из рук, а Конни вскрикнул и забил крыльями.

— Опять… — со стоном призналась Ти Джей, прижимая сведённую судорогой кисть к груди.

— Спокойно. Тамара, послушай меня. Успокойся. Так, сядь сюда. Умница. Дыши.

Конни слетел на колени Ти Джей и сочувственно заурчал. Раш подобрал иглу, отложил её в сторону.

— Придётся нам побеспокоить капрала Барнс, — решил он.

— Не надо, — качнула головой Ти Джей. — Сейчас пройдёт.

В её голосе Раш услышал нотки испуга. Ах, да, если вызвать Барнс, правда о состоянии Ти Джей выплывет наружу.

— Когда-то нам придётся это сделать, — тихо сказал Раш, садясь рядом и осторожно разминая её сведённую кисть. — Дальше будет только хуже.

— Да, я знаю, — сглатывая слёзы, кивнула Ти Джей. — Я всё понимаю, но… — Она бросила взгляд в сторону ширмы, за которой лежал Янг. — Я не могу его так подвести.

— Есть вещи, над которыми мы не властны, — вздохнул Раш. — К тому же… Мне кажется, он скорее решит, что мы подвели его, если узнает, что мы скрывали твою болезнь. Как думаешь?

Конни согласно присвистнул.

— Мне так страшно… — всхлипнула Ти Джей.

— Ну-ну-ну…

Раш осторожно обнял её, и Ти Джей, не сдержавшись, расплакалась, утыкаясь ему в плечо.

— Ну ладно, ладно, — погладив её по волосам, сказал Раш, когда всхлипывания стихли. — Давай-ка вытирай нос. Ещё застукают нас. Мне совсем не хочется драться с твоим кавалером, если он решит, что это я довёл тебя до слёз. У нас, знаешь ли, разные весовые категории.

— Вот ещё, — слабо фыркнула Ти Джей. — Мы давно уже… И вообще, пусть лучше учится!

— Меня-то ты не гонишь, — заметил Раш. — Знаешь, дорогая, не каждый мужчина продолжит настаивать на своём, когда женщина говорит «уходи».

Очевидную мысль, что не стоит судить всех мужчин по поведению одного конкретного полковника, он озвучивать не стал.

— Так будет лучше, — сдвинула брови Ти Джей, отстраняясь. — Я не хочу, чтобы он… запомнил меня такой.

Раш прикусил губу и глубоко вздохнул, заталкивая на привычное место колючий комок боли. В посвистывании Конни появились жалобные нотки.

— Когда Глория сказала, что ей совсем не нужно, чтобы я всё время сидел с ней в больнице, я, дурак, счёл себя жутко проницательным, — глядя в сторону, сказал Раш. — Решил, что она действительно не хочет, чтобы я был рядом, пока она не пойдёт на поправку, ну, чтобы не видел её такой, вот это всё. Она сказала, что навещать её на выходных вполне достаточно. На работе мне всё чаще высказывали недовольство моим отсутствием, на оплату больницы нужны были деньги, а в проекте как раз наступил самый важный момент, и я… Как я мог не подумать, что она просто говорит то, что я хочу услышать? — Он помотал головой и презрительно скривился, переживая очередной приступ отвращения к себе. — Когда я понял свою ошибку, было уже поздно что-либо исправлять. Я занимался проектом, а моя жена умирала в одиночестве. Никогда себе этого не прощу. — Раш помолчал, кусая губы, затем поставил домиком брови и пристально взглянул в глаза Ти Джей. — Дорогая, ты правда думаешь, что кому-то из нас стало лучше от этого?

У Ти Джей снова навернулись слёзы. Она неуверенно протянула руку и коснулась его щеки. Осознав, что тоже плачет, Раш прерывисто вздохнул, отвернулся и быстро вытер лицо.

— Ты давно последний раз делала сканирование? — спросил он, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал.

Ти Джей неопределённо пожала плечами.

— Давай сделаем. Я помогу. Попробуем понять, сколько у нас времени в запасе.

— Хорошо. Сейчас только всё же поставлю капельницу Ванессе, — кивнула Ти Джей.

Много времени это не заняло, и через несколько минут она послушно улеглась на диагностическую платформу сканера. От её взгляда у Раша внутри всё сжималось, и, если бы не мягкая волна сочувствия, излучаемая Конни, он вряд ли совладал бы с собой — слишком живо откликалась память на этот взгляд, воскрешая совсем другое лицо.

Резкий сигнал сирены заставил обоих вздрогнуть. Конни пронзительно вскрикнул, а в следующую секунду захлопнулась и заблокировалась входная дверь.

— Эпидемия? — не веря своим глазам, озвучил надпись на экране Раш. — Чёрт… Мы занесли что-то с планеты!

— Но почему сканер среагировал только сейчас?

— Доктор Раш, у нас ЧП! — позвала его в наушнике Лиза Парк.

— Если вы об эпидемии, то я в курсе. Я как раз в медчасти, — откликнулся Раш.

— Это не очень хорошо, — озабоченно сказала Лиза.

— Да уж, — согласился Раш. — Дверь заблокировалась. Похоже, корабль пытается сдержать распространение заболевания. Вот только Илай и рядовой…

— Они не заражены, — перебила его Ти Джей, раскрыв данные сканирования. — Смотрите, сканер нашёл одинаковое вредоносное вещество в организме двух человек. У меня и… у полковника Янга.

— Что?!

— Смотрите сами. Структура практически идентична, только концентрация разная.

— Доктор Раш! Что у вас там происходит? — снова позвала Лиза.

— Погодите. Мне нужно разобраться, — бросил Раш. — Попробуйте лучше отключить сирену, — попросил он и кинулся за ширму, где лежал Янг.

Сирена быстро умолкла, но дверь всё ещё оставалась заблокированной. Тем не менее Раш удовлетворённо кивнул и сел рядом с кроватью Янга, положив ему ладонь на солнечное сплетение.

— Эта сирена мёртвого поднимет, так что вряд ли ты спишь… Слушай, полковник. Однажды великого русского полководца спросили, что такое глазомер. И он сказал, что глазомер — это когда ты залезаешь на дерево, осматриваешь лагерь неприятеля и поздравляешь себя с победой. … Нет? Ладно. Один юнга купил словарь морских терминов и очень расстроился, не найдя там ни единого слова из тех, которые употреблял боцман в командах. … И это мимо? Ммм… Выступает как-то волынщик на острове Скай. Из зала кричат: «Уберите этого бездаря!» Конферансье возмущается, мол, как вы можете называть волынщика бездарем, а ему в ответ: «Ну вы же назвали бездаря волынщиком!»

— Доктор Раш, что вы делаете? — спросила Ти Джей, с недоумением слушая всё это.

— Потом объясню, — повёл плечом Раш, не отрывая взгляда от лица Янга. — Приехал как-то янки на фестиваль в Эдинбург, вмазал кокса, несётся по встречке. Останавливает его бобби, просит подуть в трубочку. Ноль! Тогда бобби рисует мелом черту на асфальте, пристально смотрит на янки и спрашивает, знает ли тот, что делать. «Конечно!» — отвечает янки, плюхается на колени, зажимает левую ноздрю и с шумом затягивает всю дорожку. Ах, чёрт!

— Что? — испуганно переспросила Ти Джей.

Конни возбуждённо закричал, раскинув крылья, но Раш не обратил внимания ни на его крик, ни на вопрос Ти Джей. Сколько уже прошло, двое суток, трое?

— Эверетт, держись, — сказал Раш, сжимая плечо Янга. — Я что-нибудь придумаю.

— Да что происходит?

— Иди сюда, — позвал Раш, поторопив жестом. — Так, клади руку. И смотри на его лицо. Пригласил как-то парень на свидание девчонку-католичку. Та ему с порога заявляет, мол, мама ей велела отвечать «нет», что бы он ни спросил. «Ладно, не проблема, — говорит парень. — Так ты не будешь возражать, если я тебя поцелую?» Девушка растерялась, но ответила «нет». Нацеловались, парень говорит: «Ладно, ты ведь не будешь сопротивляться, если я пощупаю твою попку?» Девушка снова мямлит «н-нет», и парень радостно лезет ей в трусики. «Знаешь, киска, — говорит он, — если ты и дальше будешь слушаться мамочку, мы классно проведём время!»

— О, господи! — воскликнула Ти Джей, отдёргивая руку и прижимая её ко рту.

— Убедилась? — двинул бровями Раш. — Так. Эверетт, давай-ка попробуем вот что…

Он склонился над Янгом и аккуратно приоткрыл ему глаза. Сначала показалось, что ничего не выйдет, веки тут же поползли вниз, но потом они снова поднялись. Через несколько секунд Янг снова моргнул, но глаза остались приоткрытыми. Взгляд полковника был устремлён прямо перед собой, но через Конни Раш ощутил практически ликование и выдохнул с облегчением.

— Но как вы догадались? — спросила Ти Джей.

— Я же говорил, я знаю симптомы этой болезни, — дёрнув уголком рта, ответил Раш. — В том числе и её финальную стадию. Человек становится пленником своего тела. Ещё дышит, испражняется, реагирует на боль, но не может совершать никаких произвольных движений.

— А смех — непроизвольная реакция, — кивнула Ти Джей.

— Да. Но реакция на сознательный раздражитель, если можно так сказать. Я… Теперь я понимаю, что и раньше чувствовал его реакцию на услышанное, просто приписывал её Конни.

Раш взял руку Янга и крепко пожал. Ответного пожатия не было, но соответствующий эмоциональный импульс через Конни пришёл.

— Но… Доктор Раш…

Ти Джей тронула его за плечо и кивком головы попросила выйти за ширму.

— Я сейчас вернусь, — сказал Раш. — Если что — зови.

Конни протяжно свистнул и спрыгнул с его плеча, послушно устраиваясь на подушке Янга.

— Это ведь означает, что полковник Янг… обречён, — срывающимся шёпотом сказала Ти Джей, уведя Раша в дальний угол медчасти. — Вы не нашли лекарства в базах Древних и Новуса, а мы с Хлоей просмотрели базу медицинских данных накаев!

— Тамара, посмотри на меня, — взяв её за плечи, велел Раш. — Отчаиваться рано. Я проверил далеко не всё. А в базе накаев мы искали антидот для яда растительного происхождения, так? Если это же вещество вызывает болезнь изнутри, значит, мы искали не то, понимаешь?

Ти Джей закусила губу и кивнула.

— Хорошо. Значит, так, — Раш потёр переносицу. — Пока мы тут заперты, но это не страшно. Утром попробуем втолковать программе карантина, что никакой эпидемии нет. А сейчас тебе нужно отдохнуть. Я побуду с полковником, его нельзя оставлять одного. И так страшно представить, чего он натерпелся за эти дни.

— Вам тоже нужно отдохнуть, — сдвинула брови Ти Джей.

— Как только он уснёт, я тоже лягу, — пообещал Раш. — Раш вызывает мостик, — коснувшись кнопки на наушнике, позвал он.

— Волкер на связи, — сразу отозвалась рация. — Лиза сказала, у вас карантин?

— Верно. Но никакой эпидемии нет. Сканер просто обнаружил одинаковый посторонний компонент в крови двух разных людей, — пояснил Раш. — Не думаю, что мне удастся взломать программу отсюда. Пусть Илай утром попробует её обойти. Только поаккуратнее, она ещё пригодится, просто нужно её настроить. И проследите, чтобы команду с планеты встретили, если они вернутся раньше, чем нас отсюда выпустят.

— Я всё сделаю, — заверил Волкер. — Но у вас точно всё в порядке?

— Честное слово, — с лёгким раздражением сказал Раш. — Мы собираемся отдохнуть. Конец связи.

Когда он вернулся за ширму, глаза у Янга всё ещё были открыты. Раш опустился на стул, потёр лицо руками.

— Так, ну что ж… Если почувствуешь, что хочешь спать, не сопротивляйся, ладно? Теперь мы знаем, что ты в сознании, так что больше не придётся целый день лежать в темноте и тишине, когда проснёшься. Ммм… Что бы тебе такое рассказать вместо сказки на ночь… Ты, значит, мечтал о полётах?.. Знаешь, когда я собрался поступать в Оксфорд, практически все мои знакомые покрутили пальцем у виска. А наш приходской священник как-то отвёл меня в сторонку и рассказал притчу об Икаре. Потом добавил, что я славный паренёк, но не стоит возноситься над людьми. Видимо, понял по глазам, какого я мнения о человеке, додумавшемся крепить перья плавким материалом, — Раш насмешливо фыркнул. — Мои одноклассники… ну, те, кто вообще школу удосужился окончить… Они даже о колледже не помышляли. Но они и теорему Пифагора с законом Архимеда перепутать могли. В то время я считал, что это и правда ставит меня выше…

Он надолго умолк, глядя на свои руки. Конни приподнял голову и ободряюще свистнул. Раш глубоко вздохнул и задумчиво продолжил:

— Когда Судьба устремилась в звезду, я решил, что это весьма ироничная эпитафия ко всей моей жизни. Но нам повезло, этот корабль строил кто-то поумнее меня. А может, мы просто достойны. Встать рядом с богами. Обладать такой же силой. Как думаешь, полковник, хватит нам ума распорядиться ею? Ладно, извини, — спохватился он. — Вопросы оставим до тех пор, когда ты сможешь говорить. Давай пока я тебе расскажу пару профессорских баек…

Проснулся Раш от прикосновения к плечу.

— Вы же обещали, что отдохнёте, — упрекнула его Ти Джей.

— Я прекрасно выспался, — буркнул Раш, распрямляясь.

Спина и шея были категорически не согласны с тем, что спать сидя, положив голову на край чужой кровати, — такой уж хороший отдых, но Раш, разумеется, постарался не показывать этого.

— Команда капитана Скотта вернулась три часа назад. Мостик разблокирован, мы перешли на сверхсветовую скорость, летим к той системе, — доложила лейтенант Джеймс.

— Неужели Илай не смог справиться с программой? — нахмурился Раш, заметив красный огонёк заблокированной двери.

— Даже если бы не смог, мистер Броди сумел ведь повторить те люшианские механизмы, и после учений ещё осталась парочка, но доктор Беккет попросил этого не делать пока, — пояснила Ти Джей.

— Почему?

Ответить Ти Джей не успела. Запирающий механизм двери пришёл в движение, пропуская внутрь двух человек в скафандрах.

— Как я и думал, — снимая шлем, констатировал доктор Беккет. — Карантин устроен так же, как на Атлантиде, бригаду медиков в защитных скафандрах он пропускает.

— Да, но обратно вы уже не выйдете, — поморщился Раш, наблюдая за торопливо освобождающейся от скафандра Лизой Парк.

— Выйдем, когда карантин будет снят, — обезоруживающе улыбнулся Беккет, показывая два пакета для капельницы и несколько шприцов, наполненных зеленоватой жидкостью.

— Вы так уверены в своём лекарстве?

— Мы протестировали его на образцах крови, взятых у полковника Янга. Ингибитор эффективен.

— Откуда он у нас взялся?

— Когда вы сказали про охранную систему, я подумала, что те кусты тоже могли быть охранной системой, — пояснила Лиза. — И раз мы не нашли никакого специального антидота в базе накаев, значит, для них это вещество безвредно. Что-то вроде той защиты по генетическому маркеру, которую разработали Древние. Поэтому мы нашли в базе данные о составе крови накаев и попробовали повторить формулу некоторых её компонентов.

— Погодите, — остановил Раш доктора Беккета, уже закреплявшего пакет капельницы у изголовья Янга. — Вы собираетесь вводить ему ингибитор, основанный на генетическом коде накаев? Вы уверены, что это не запустит мутацию, как у Хлои?

Ти Джей побледнела, лейтенант Джеймс тихонько ахнула, с ужасом глядя на них.

— Поверьте, меньше всего я хотел бы создать вам подобные проблемы, — сказал Беккет.

Его спокойная уверенность была достаточно убедительной, и Раш как-то сразу поверил, что это не пустая самонадеянность, Беккет подумал о возможных побочных эффектах и всё проверил. Конни издал настойчивую, звенящую нетерпением трель.

— Кажется, ваш пациент проснулся и готов попробовать, — хмыкнул Раш. — Тогда потерпи ещё немного, полковник, — пожав Янгу руку, попросил он. — Если ты сам сможешь открыть глаза, мы увидим, что лекарство действует.

Доктор Беккет ввёл иглу капельницы в руку Янга, зеленоватая жидкость начала переливаться в вену, и все, затаив дыхание, уставились на лицо полковника, словно надеясь, что первые признаки проявятся немедленно.

— Должна собраться достаточная концентрация ингибитора, чтобы блокировать патоген, — сказал Беккет минут двадцать спустя.

Джеймс вздохнула и переступила с ноги на ногу.

— Может, он заснул? — шёпотом спросила она Ти Джей.

— Нет, — качнул головой Раш, явственно чувствуя через Конни нетерпение и растущее раздражение. — Спокойно, полковник, не так быстро.

Резкий шум заставил всех обернуться и выглянуть из-за ширмы. Запирающий механизм пришёл в движение, прокручиваясь с характерным звуком, и дверь открылась.

— С пробуждением, — улыбнулся Раш, переведя взгляд обратно на Янга.

— Работает! — с облегчением воскликнула Лиза, тоже увидев, что полковнику наконец удалось открыть глаза.

Судя по подёргиваниям мышц лица, Янг пытался что-то сказать в ответ, но пока у него ничего не получилось.

— Не всё сразу, — предупредил Беккет. — Думаю, вам придётся провести в медчасти ещё несколько дней, пока организм полностью очистится от патогена.

Янг опустил и поднял веки в знак того, что услышал и понял.

— Вы сможете остаться ещё на какое-то время? — уточнил Раш у Беккета.

— Вообще-то я и так задержался, но, полагаю, лейтенант Йохансен и сама…

— …будет вашим пациентом, — перебил его Раш. — Программа запустила карантин из-за того, что в крови лейтенанта Йохансен обнаружилось то же вещество, что и у полковника Янга, только в меньшей концентрации. Если ваш ингибитор действует в одном случае, возможно, он подействует и в другом.

— Но как она заразилась? — вскинул брови Беккет.

— Я не заразилась. У меня БАС, — призналась Ти Джей, переводя взгляд с Раша на Беккета и обратно. Её губы дрожали. Лейтенант Джеймс успокаивающим жестом обняла подругу за плечи.

— Вы хотите сказать, мы нашли лекарство от БАС? — недоверчиво переспросила Лиза.

— Если в данном случае вещество вырабатывается самим организмом, вероятно, потребуется его постоянный приём, но в принципе, думаю, да, — кивнул Раш. — Как вы считаете, доктор Беккет, это уважительная причина для задержки? — усмехнулся он.


	35. Перемены

— Полковник Янг, вы меня слышите?

Он был занят крайне важным делом — пытался пошевелить пальцами ног, но в голосе доктора Беккета звучала такая непререкаемая властность, что пришлось прерваться и открыть глаза.

— Чем больше вы напрягаетесь, тем медленнее действует ингибитор, — укоризненно сдвинув брови, объяснил свою настойчивость Беккет.

— Да я просто…

— Вы просто пытаетесь ускорить процесс, но вместо этого лишь тормозите его. — Беккет успокаивающе улыбнулся и, сменив тон на увещевательный, продолжил: — У вас прекрасная команда, полковник, и они отлично справляются. Потерпите ещё немного. Я поставлю вторую капельницу, но постарайтесь успокоиться и расслабиться, договорились?

Янг кивнул и снова прикрыл глаза. Успокоиться и расслабиться, что ж тут непонятного. На Судьбе всё хорошо. Ну, может, не всё, но Раш справляется. И чем быстрее он… Так, нет. Чёрт, ну как тут успокоишься и расслабишься?

— О, господи, это ещё что? — воскликнул Беккет, заставив Янга открыть глаза.

Шарик кино с какой-то подвешенной снизу посылкой остановился прямо над его головой, затем сдвинулся чуть назад, к ногам. Посылка оказалась одним из маленьких экранов. Закаты, луны, горы, капли воды на траве… Медленно сменяющиеся картинки сопровождала негромкая музыка. Янг невольно улыбнулся.

Этим утром, убедившись, что говорить полковник пока не в состоянии, Раш быстренько испарился из медчасти, пообещав зайти позже. Лиза Парк тоже ушла — нужно было синтезировать более слабый вариант ингибитора для Ти Джей. Янг снова остался наедине со своим непослушным телом, но теперь у него была цель. Уже к обеду он смог самостоятельно сесть в кровати и даже кое-как запихать в себя больничный обед. Мелкие движения всё ещё не давались, но Янг не собирался отступать.

К недовольству доктора Беккета по поводу этого упорства он оказался как-то не готов. К тому же услышать «ваша команда» было, безусловно, чертовски приятно, но уверение, что и без него отлично справляются, только заставило Янга занервничать и с новой силой возжелать как можно быстрее встать на ноги. А вот эта посылка действительно успокаивала. Похоже, как раз такого знака, что о нём не забыли, Янгу и не хватало.

Через несколько часов подействовала и вторая доза лекарства. Приняв душ и переодевшись, Янг решил, что чувствует себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы прогуляться. Ему не терпелось своими глазами удостовериться, что на корабле всё в порядке, насколько это возможно.

Мышцы иногда сводило судорогами, но, по счастью, это быстро проходило. И всё же, отвлёкшись на борьбу с не желающими передвигаться ногами, Янг сам не заметил, как свернул не туда. Остановился, с недоумением оглядываясь. Три лампы из пяти не горели, из-под сорванной решётки вентиляции свисали обрывки каких-то проводов, стены выглядели обшарпанными, а пол — откровенно грязным. Даже воздух тут был какой-то затхлый, словно его давным-давно не меняли. Янг невольно подивился — как же быстро привыкаешь к хорошему! Всего лишь год назад — ну, без учёта времени, проведённого в стазисе, конечно, — примерно так выглядел любой коридор Судьбы. Ещё и проводка могла искрить, или пар идти из лопнувшей трубы, или реагент из неисправного клапана подтекать. Теперь же по этим признакам он с уверенностью мог сказать, что забрёл в неиспользуемые отсеки.

Вернувшись и тщательно закрыв дверь, Янг заметил на ней аккуратную табличку, оповещающую как раз о том, о чём он уже догадался. Неиспользуемая зона. Их до сих пор оставалось непозволительно много. Корабль явно был рассчитан на внушительный экипаж, человек на пятьсот, а то и на пару тысяч. Янг попытался представить себе это. Мысленная картинка подозрительно смахивала на кадр из «Стар Трека». Тряхнув головой и усмехнувшись, он двинулся дальше, мимоходом отмечая приятный ровный свет, свежий воздух, выкрашенные стенные панели, отдраенные решётки на вентиляции и чисто вымытый пол. Может, они освоили не весь корабль, но за то, что освоили, краснеть уже не придётся.

На развилке коридоров обнаружились такие же аккуратные таблички указателей. Через две секции располагался пошивочный цех Сюзан Катнер, а рядом — мастерская какого-то Дона Бремера. Как ни старался Янг вспомнить, это имя ничего ему не говорило. За эту пару дней организовали что-то новое?

Как выяснилось при первом же взгляде, мастерская занималась кожаной одеждой и обувью. Завидев чёрные комплекты новой формы для выхода на планеты, Янг страдальчески поморщился. Кто же мог знать, чем чреват отказ? Он-то всего лишь не хотел выглядеть, словно участник массовки фильма про пиратов. А вышло вон как…

На ужин сотрудники мастерской не торопились, собрались вокруг стола и что-то оживлённо обсуждали. До стоявшего в дверях Янга долетали лишь отдельные слова, из которых только-только начало потихоньку складываться что-то связное, когда его заметили.

— О, полковник Янг! — полноватый мужчина, не утративший округлости даже после всех тягот путешествия, поспешил к нему, протягивая руку. — Я безумно счастлив видеть вас на ногах. Дон Бремер, — представился он, видимо, уловив тень замешательства в глазах Янга. — Может быть, у вас найдётся минутка, чтобы разрешить один вопрос? Мы обратились к доктору Рашу, но он сказал, если это не срочно, лучше потом, а у нас, понимаете ли, работа встала…

— Я никуда не тороплюсь, — улыбнулся Янг, обрывая скороговорку руководителя мастерской. — Что у вас случилось?

Стараясь двигаться без рывков, он подошёл к собравшейся возле стола группе.

— Натали Харрисон, — представилась худощавая светловолосая женщина. Янг ощутил мгновенную неловкость. Похоже, все эти люди знали его, а он лишь смутно узнавал лица. — Видите ли, полковник, до сих пор мы делали армейскую обувь одной и той же стандартной модели. Ведь после того, как вы разрешили выдавать её гражданским, самые ходовые размеры быстро иссякли, и мы просто восполняли запасы, ориентируясь на то, чего не хватало.

— Но теперь мы можем расширить выпуск, — подхватил Бремер. — Уже трое прошли обучение на Земле плюс восемь человек, учившихся у нас. Думаю, через неделю-другую мы полностью восстановим запасы армейской обуви. Теперь можно подумать и о других вариантах.

— И в чём проблема?

— Джей Ди считает, что нас на Судьбе слишком мало, чтобы копировать промышленную систему производства, — кивнув в сторону молчаливого крепыша с выразительно блестевшими глазками, сказала Натали. — Что необходимо вернуться к индивидуальному заказу.

— Разумно, — согласился Янг. — Конечно, мы могли бы отправлять в расщепитель то, что останется невостребованным, но… Мне это представляется совершенно нерациональным.

— Вот! И я ей говорю о том же! — воскликнул Бремер.

— Но как же мы организуем работу?! — разом утратив сдержанность, выкрикнула Натали, стукнув кулачком по столу. — Пусть даже в первый день мы примем заказы у десятерых. Все остальные будут ждать очереди? Вы же понимаете, неизбежно возникнут обиды и ссоры, почему первыми обслужили тех, а не этих. И как мы будем регулировать систему повторных заказов?

Янг сдвинул брови, обдумывая проблему. С неорганизованными гражданскими действительно сложно. В армии всё понятно, порядок установлен раз и навсегда, и система наказаний и поощрений давно разработана. А без этого люди запросто передерутся. Может, для гражданских есть какие-то свои наработки на подобный случай?

— Мы обсудим это с Камиллой Рэй, — пообещал Янг.

— А нам сидеть сложа руки и ждать? — фыркнул Джей Ди.

— Нет, — качнул головой Янг. — Армейская обувь не годится для тренировок, и вообще не слишком удобно постоянно шнуровать высокие ботинки. Особенно в медчасти. Значит, нам нужно что-то вроде кроссовок и мокасин. Сумеете выбрать модели и сделать все необходимые размеры?

— Да, это гораздо проще, — просветлел лицом Бремер. — Спасибо, сэр.

— Но этим вы займётесь завтра, — взглянув на часы, подсказал Янг.

— Да-да, конечно.

По лицам остальных Янг не сказал бы, что его идея пришлась по вкусу, однако все засобирались на ужин, и он тоже вышел из мастерской. Настроение почему-то испортилось. Вроде бы он подал неплохую идею, да и вообще оказался полезен, но осталось ощущение, что ждали от него не этого. Не взвешенности, не ценного совета, не компромисса. Нет, от командира ждали чёткого и ясного ответа, как решить конкретную проблему, а Янг этого ответа не дал.

Но что он мог предложить, лотерею? Смешно. А с большим экипажем было бы ещё сложнее, тогда горстка прошедших обучение людей никак не смогла бы удовлетворить их запросы. Без снабжения с Земли даже несколько сотен человек быстро оказались бы в таком же плачевном положении, как они сами в первые месяцы после прохода на Судьбу. Надо будет поднять этот вопрос, кстати, во время очередного визита на Землю. И вообще заняться составлением списка того, что им необходимо получить в первую очередь, если новый проект удастся.

Нужны ли им люди? Пожалуй, не помешает. Дать Рашу в подчинение ораву учёных, чтобы он не рвался на части, пытаясь переделать сотню дел сразу. Укомплектовать медотсек квалифицированным персоналом. Гражданские всякие службы пополнить специалистами. Ну и свой военный контингент расширить, ведь учёные умники начнут по планетам бегать, им всё интересно, да и на самой Судьбе посты расставить, чтобы никто не лез куда не следует…

Тут размышления Янга прервались, а неспешность шага как ветром сдуло. Часового возле комнаты с Креслом не было! Рванувшись туда, Янг тут же вынужден был притормозить, от волнения свело ногу, и он еле доковылял до входа.

— Что здесь происходит? — сузив глаза, поинтересовался Янг, обнаружив внутри Илая, увлечённо копающегося в подсоединённом к консоли Кресла ноутбуке.

— Работаю, не видно, что ли? — пожал плечами Илай, опасливо покосившись на него.

— Рад видеть вас на ногах, сэр! — Грир широко улыбнулся и козырнул. — Да всё в порядке, — быстро добавил он, заметив насупленные брови полковника. — Доктор Раш разрешил исследования, велел только присмотреть, чтобы никто не садился в само Кресло.

— Вот так вот? — пробормотал Янг, не скрывая сомнений.

— Честное слово! — заверил Грир. — Да вы сами у него спросите, сэр.

— Непременно, — кивнул Янг.

Однако к наушнику не потянулся. Вести такой разговор по рации уж точно не стоило. Илай старательно делал вид, что ничего вокруг не замечает за работой. Ну или действительно не замечал. Вряд ли он сговорился с Гриром, значит, разрешение действительно было.

Что могло случиться, чтобы Раш так резко передумал? Стоило Янгу временно выбыть из строя, как Раш вдруг отменил распоряжение, которое отдано в его же интересах. Которому он так обрадовался. Странно.

Мысленно позвав Конни, Янг уловил знакомый отклик и уверенно направился к лифту. Вот только вышел он, похоже, не на той палубе, поскольку подсказка почему-то завела его в бывшее помещение гидропоники, где Янг наткнулся на Скотта с Хлоей. Парочка отдыхала на одной из скамеек своеобразного зимнего сада, устроенного под куполом. Полковнику они очень обрадовались, но сразу в два голоса заверили, что Раша не видели аж с обеда.

— Мне показалось, он от мистера Вулси прячется, — виновато добавил Скотт.

— Вроде они с мистером Броди собирались что-то делать? — напомнила Хлоя. — Разве они не люком для ангара хотели заниматься?

— Для ангара? — переспросил Янг. Какого ещё ангара? Чёрт знает что, такое впечатление, что его не пару дней не было, а как минимум месяц!

— Да, мне наконец удалось убедить доктора Раша, что нам нужны какие-нибудь летательные аппараты, проходящие во Врата, — кивнул Скотт. — А то помещение сверху, над залом Врат, хорошо подойдёт для ангара, нужно только люк сделать.

— Понятно. Что ещё интересного было в моё отсутствие? — В голосе Янга против воли проскользнули нотки обиды.

— Да вроде ничего такого, — неуверенно ответила Хлоя, переглянувшись со Скоттом. — Ну, то есть как… Мы летим к звезде рядом с чёрной дырой, чтобы зарядиться. Ну, потому что нас с курса сносит, помните? Или… Вы ведь уже поговорили с доктором Рашем, да?

— Ещё нет, но чувствую, придётся сделать это безотлагательно, — натянуто улыбнулся Янг. В принципе, с этого стоило бы начать, но полковник никак не ожидал, что за пару дней произошло столько всего. А Раш его какими-то байками кормит!

 

***

Из-под консоли вновь торчали две пары ног, и Янг тряхнул головой, прогоняя ощущение дежа вю. Если сейчас снова начнутся анекдоты…

— Не, ничего не выйдет, — сказал Броди.

— Вижу, — мрачно согласился Раш. — Впаялся намертво. Обходного пути нет, и дублирующего элемента тоже.

— А это как раз декодировщик, такое мне не сделать, — извиняющимся тоном добавил Броди.

Тут Конни решил, что пришло время поздороваться, заставив учёных умолкнуть. Броди выкарабкался из-под консоли первым, Раш выкатился следом.

Янг внезапно растерялся, не зная, что и сказать. Что лекарство подействовало, они и сами видят. С ходу спросить, почему Илай возится с Креслом? Док опять подумает невесть что и выставит колючки.

— Извини, свежие анекдоты закончились, — настороженно усмехнулся Раш, не дождавшись никакого приветствия.

Броди испуганно глянул на него, затем на Янга и поспешил убраться восвояси.

— Ну, я, пожалуй, пойду, — промямлил он, двигаясь к выходу. — Рад видеть вас на ногах, сэр.

Янг посторонился, пропуская его. Раш молча наблюдал за ними, вытирая руки какой-то тряпкой. Янг жестом показал, что на щеке у него тоже мазок машинного масла, Раш провёл по лицу рукой, лишь больше размазав полосу, и Янг усмехнулся, чувствуя, как спадает напряжение, внезапно сгустившееся в воздухе.

Чего он завёлся-то? Или это не он? Янг внимательно посмотрел на дракончика. Иголки прижаты, крылья сложены, и всё же Янг чувствовал, что не ошибся. Ну, положа руку на сердце, у Раша были причины для настороженности. То настроение, с которым Янг искал его, в былые дни как пить дать вылилось бы в новую стычку. Вот только с тех пор кое-что изменилось.

Когда Янг стал настаивать на кандидатуре Раша в качестве первого помощника, Камилла сначала изумилась, а потом рассмеялась: «Неужели наконец поняли, что вы друг друга стоите?» Спорить Янг не стал, хотя и не считал это верным. Просто… Научившись проникать за ширму язвительности, он вдруг увидел, что там всегда были желание и готовность помочь. Пусть по-своему, пусть не так, как хотелось бы, пусть только в том, что соответствовало целям самого Раша. Но теперь для Янга не подлежало сомнению: всё, что делает Раш, он делает на благо людей и корабля. Нужно только понять, в чём он это благо видит.

Да, с ним чертовски трудно. Да, он не умеет по-простому, у него всегда всё с подвохом. Но именно на Раша Янг мог оставить корабль и беспокоиться не о том, как тот справится, а о том, как бы самому не оказаться ненужным.

— Как ты? — спросил Янг, проходя вглубь лаборатории и усаживаясь на лежанку.

— Устал, — признался Раш, расслабляя плечи. Нашёл чистый угол тряпки и вытер наконец лицо.

— Что-то срочное? — кивнул на накайскую консоль Янг.

— Нет, — качнул головой Раш, подтягивая поближе стул и садясь. — Я подумал, если накаи используют ультразвуковые волны, а не телепатию, мы сможем сделать аналог их консоли сами. Но приёмник-то мы сделаем, а вот декодер — вряд ли. Ну, не в ближайшее время точно, — поморщился он.

— Декодер?

— Ту часть, которая преобразует сигнал приёмника, неважно, телепатический или ультразвуковой, в символы, — пояснил Раш. — Типа распознавания речи в нашей технике, понимаешь? Вот как раз эта часть повреждена необратимо, так что консоль придётся всё же искать, а мы тут…

Раш тяжело вздохнул, потёр переносицу, и Янг перебил:

— Мы летим заряжаться, потому что нас сносит с курса. Почему нас сносит и что там про чёрную дыру?

— Чёрная дыра как раз рядом с той звездой, от которой мы собираемся зарядиться. И она необычная, не затягивает, а выбрасывает материю с огромной скоростью, создавая космический ураган. Нам пришлось задействовать двигатели с повышенной нагрузкой, чтобы не сносило. И заряжаться больше негде, придётся рискнуть.

— Далеко ещё?

— Чуть больше суток.

— Потребуется пилот?

— Нет, не думаю. Звезда класса G, программа зарядки стандартная, если система навигации справится, то всё пройдёт вообще штатно, а если из-за чёрной дыры не справится, то там нужен Илай, а не пилот.

— Ясно.

Янг потёр затылок, соображая, как бы поаккуратнее сформулировать вопрос, какого дьявола Илай забыл в комнате с Креслом. Раш отвечал рассеянно, словно думал вообще не о том. Может, он тоже подбирает слова, чтобы объясниться? Не хотелось бы ему помешать.

— Полковник, я… — покусав губу, начал Раш. — Я хочу попросить тебя об одолжении.

— Конечно, — кивнул Янг, полагая, что речь пойдёт о мистере Вулси.

Раш вскинул на него глаза, криво усмехнулся, снова отвёл взгляд. Конни перелетел с консоли на его плечо и ободряюще свистнул. Янг прищурился. Нет, непохоже, что речь пойдёт о Вулси.

— Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе о подпрограмме, которая заперла сознания Гинн и доктора Перри в особом месте? Я думал, что это стазис, но… В общем, мы с доктором Джексоном провели небольшое исследование. Это не стазис. Это, наоборот, пинок. Кресло было создано для изучения вознесения, помнишь? В галактике Пегас тоже нашли такое место, для тех, кто не может решиться. Время идёт медленнее, выхода нет, и остаётся только медитировать. Ну, вообще, мы не знаем точно, использовано ли тут растяжение времени…

Раш сбился и замолк. Янг тоже молчал, пытаясь сообразить, о каком одолжении пойдёт речь. В глубине души вновь ворохнулись нехорошие предчувствия.

Конни тихо загудел, Раш вздохнул, выныривая из раздумий, погладил дракончика и продолжил:

— В общем, я подумал, что Илай прав, я не имею права откладывать, ну, с учётом пророчества…

— Погоди, что Илай знает о пророчестве? — перебил Янг.

— Всё, — спокойно пожал плечами Раш. — И Хлоя догадалась, просто никому не говорила. А теперь и остальные знают.

— Так. — Янг поиграл желваками. Прекрасно. Все знают, и Раш так между делом об этом говорит? Его это больше не волнует? Чёрт… — И это стало разрешением?

— Что? А, нет. Я действительно разрешил Илаю поработать с Креслом. Он прав, информационный слепок Гинн не должен нести повреждений. Та асфиксия была скорее панической атакой, Камилла считает, что сможет с этим справиться.

Раш снова говорил так, словно его мысли витали очень далеко отсюда. Янг стиснул кулаки. Чёртово пророчество и чёртов Илай! И ведь он понимает Раша, что самое неприятное. Любимой женщине там одиноко, а заодно и пророчество больше не будет висеть дамокловым мечом над его головой. Сейчас Раш сдержит обещание, изложит доводы, посоветуется с ним — и убьёт себя! Янг не мог воспринимать это никак иначе.

— А как же Конни? — ухватился за последнюю возможность отсрочить катастрофу он.

— А что с ним? — Раш изумлённо вскинул глаза, Конни вопросительно свистнул. — Он тут ничем не поможет, голограмма же не человек. А передать мои эмоции компьютеру…

— Погоди-ка, я совсем запутался, — сдвинул брови Янг. — Ты о чём меня хотел попросить?

— Поговорить с ней. — У Раша задёргался уголок рта, он снова опустил глаза и тихо, сбивчиво продолжил: — Мэнди удивительный человек, чистый, светлый, добрый, искренний… Она просто не знает, как это сделать, но у неё наверняка получится, если она попытается. Я… Это такие невероятные возможности, и ведь половина пути уже пройдена, сознание отделено от тела, ей просто надо решиться… Сделать всего один шаг, и…

— Почему ты сам не поговоришь с ней?

Спросил и задохнулся от обрушившейся на него боли. Конни жалобно запищал, прижимаясь к щеке Раша.

— Ник, ты в порядке? — Янг соскочил с лежанки и сделал пару шагов к ним.

— Нормально, — выставил ладонь перед собой Раш. Другая рука вцепилась в край консоли так, что побелели костяшки.

— Мне-то не ври, — укоризненно сказал Янг.

— Сейчас пройдёт, — раздражённо мотнул головой Раш. — Не будет она меня слушать, — тихо добавил он, массируя левую сторону груди. — Та симуляция… В общем, она считает, что я её обманул. Что не люблю. И не любил. И с этой мыслью она прожила неизвестно сколько лет.

— Слушай, я сделаю всё, что только смогу, — заверил Янг. — Может, Конни как-то сумеет всё-таки… Мы справимся. Я постараюсь.

Раш мягко усмехнулся и наконец сумел распрямиться. Открыл рот, но сказать ничего не успел. Конни зашипел, распахивая крылья и разворачиваясь к двери.

— Вы… — прошептал стоящий там Илай. Его лицо было белым и в то же время покрыто красными пятнами, так что казалось неумело разрисованной маской. — Как вы могли? Зачем вы это сделали? — срываясь на крик, продолжил он, впившись ненавидящим взглядом в Раша и сжимая кулаки. — Хотели остаться непогрешимым? Я бы смог! Как вы могли их… обеих! Ладно, вы не хотели, чтобы выплыли ваши грехи, но зачем Гинн?

— Что ты несёшь, Илай? — рявкнул Янг.

Сделал шаг вперёд, чтобы оказаться между Илаем и вскочившим на ноги Рашем, встал вполоборота, держа в поле зрения обоих.

— Он их стёр! — выкрикнул ему в лицо Илай. На вставших дыбом иголках Конни собирался потрескивающий заряд, но, похоже, Илаю было всё равно, он еле сдерживался, чтобы не наброситься на Раша с кулаками.

— Стёр кого?

— Их там нет? — одновременно с Янгом переспросил Раш.

— Только не делайте вид, что для вас это новость! — скривил губы Илай.

— У неё получилось… — Раш слепо пошарил рукой, нащупывая консоль и опираясь на неё.

Илай презрительно фыркнул, но Янг чувствовал, что Раш действительно изумлён и глубоко потрясён. Рычание в горле Конни затихло, дракончик сложил крылья и неуверенно прощебетал что-то.

— Так, давайте по порядку, — потребовал Янг, переводя взгляд с Раша на Илая.

— Доктор Раш попросил меня исследовать программу карантина, — обиженно шмыгнув носом, начал Илай. — Мол, если кто и сможет повторить… В общем, я начал разбираться и обнаружил очень странные параметры. Проверил. Программа неактивна. Как минимум три дня.

— Три дня назад доктор Раш был вместе с нами на планете, — напомнил Янг. — Так что он ничего не мог стереть.

Судя по лицу Илая, об этом он напрочь забыл.

— И тогда у нас случился сбой в системах, — враз охрипшим голосом сказал Раш. — То есть они могли вознестись, а могли и…

— Вознестись? — повторил Илай.

— Да, эта программа создана специально для тех, кто не мог решиться. Последняя ступень.

— То есть в любом случае мы их больше не увидим!

— Боюсь, так и есть, — помедлив, кивнул Раш.

Илай молча развернулся и кинулся прочь.

— Только не вздумай винить себя, — сказал Янг, заметив, как Раш прикусил губу. — Ты не знал, что так выйдет. Вы оба не знали, что так выйдет.

— Винить? — вскинул брови Раш. — Ты не понимаешь… Я уверен, она сумела вознестись, и я… Счастлив. Это самое лучшее, что могло случиться с ней. Больше никакого инвалидного кресла. И все знания Вселенной к её ногам…

Раш улыбался, хотя его голос дрожал, а в глазах блестели слёзы. Янг через Конни ощущал, что переполняющие дока чувства действительно в большинстве своём несут светлый оттенок, но были там и грусть, и сожаления, и тревога. Сам Янг испытывал столь колоссальное облегчение, что даже немного стыдился этого. Но такая развязка разом избавляла его от множества проблем.

— Я…

Он хотел сказать «соболезную», но слово показалось неуместным. Тогда, не в силах выразить ощущения словами, Янг взял и попросту притянул Раша к себе, крепко обнимая. Тот, на удивление, даже не дёрнулся.

— Всё будет хорошо, Ник, — пообещал Янг, а Конни звонко прощебетал что-то, словно подтверждая его слова от себя.


	36. Капитан Судьбы

— Посмотри сам, если не веришь, — Раш отодвинулся от ноутбука, уступая место.

И слова, и движение вышли несколько более раздражёнными, чем ему хотелось бы, но после вчерашнего потрясения и последовавшей бессонной ночи привычное вроде бы фырканье Илая вдруг задело за живое. Сколько можно, в конце концов? Нет, вчера всё было понятно — на нервах, обнаружив пропажу Гинн буквально за шаг до ожидаемого возвращения… В такой ситуации Раш и сам мог бы наговорить лишнего. Но сейчас-то чего фыркать?

— Так это был не сбой систем? — негромко уточнил Янг.

— Нет, это был не сбой систем! — чуть не вызверился и на него Раш. Конни негромко прощебетал что-то успокаивающее, Раш шумно выдохнул, благодарно погладил дракончика и продолжил на тон ниже: — Судя по этим логам, программа завершилась штатно. Ещё до того, как мы нашли реинтегратор. Сбой был бы ей не страшен, там надёжнейшая многоуровневая защита и высочайший приоритет. У нас могло выключиться абсолютно всё, но эта программа работала бы. А так… Судьба просто не стала запускать заново уже завершившуюся программу.

— Я всё равно не верю, — прокрутив данные логов, упрямо буркнул Илай. — Если она… они могли бы попрощаться…

Раш только вздохнул, прикусив губу. Он тоже об этом думал. Выходит, Аманда так и не простила, так и не поняла. Шагнула в вечность с мыслью о том, что он не любил, что всё это был обман. Иначе пришла бы попрощаться…

Конни прижался к щеке, сочувственно загудел, и Раш коротко поморщился, прогоняя сжимающую сердце боль. Что толку теперь гадать о причинах или пытаться доказать хотя бы самому себе, что всё было не так и приговор несправедлив? Мэнди больше нет, как нет и Глории. И прежней жизни. Есть Судьба. Конни. Янг. Команда. Накаи.

Янг мялся, переводил взгляд с Илая на Раша и обратно, явно желая сказать им хоть что-то, но не находя слов. Раш мысленно усмехнулся. Для него давно уже не стояло вопроса, что делать, получив от судьбы очередной нокаутирующий удар. Сжать зубы, подняться и двигаться дальше. Когда-нибудь это поймут и они.

— Жизнь вообще несправедлива, Илай, — глядя в сторону, сказал Раш. — Через восемь часов ты мне нужен на мостике. Бодрым, собранным и готовым к работе. Ясно?

Дождавшись неохотного кивка, Раш развернулся и вышел. Ему самому тоже следовало поспать. Янг догнал его почти у самой каюты.

— Раш, подожди! Я… В общем, если ты захочешь поговорить, или… Если что-нибудь нужно…

Раш молча покачал головой, стараясь не встречаться взглядом с Янгом. Вчера полковник в очередной раз удивил его, и Раш ещё не успел осмыслить произошедшие перемены, чтобы выработать новую линию поведения.

— Сейчас мне просто нужно выспаться, — наконец, прервал повисшую паузу он. — Но… Если случится что-то нештатное, будет лучше, если ты меня разбудишь, а не попытаешься решить всё сам под тем предлогом, что мне надо отдохнуть. У нас может не оказаться времени на исправление, понимаешь?

— Договорились, — спокойно и серьёзно кивнул Янг.

Сколько Раш ни прислушивался через Конни, он не смог уловить никаких подавленных эмоций. И это тоже требовало осмысления. В результате почти час Раш ворочался с боку на бок, пока его мысли перескакивали с Янга на Мэнди, с Мэнди на Глорию, потом на пророчество и снова на Янга и команду.

Как это вообще могло случиться? После смерти Глории казалось несомненным, что остаток жизни ему суждено провести в одиночестве. Никто ему не нужен, и если он никому не нужен тоже — плевать! Признание Аманды едва не пробило брешь в его уверенности, но эта история закончилась, не успев толком начаться.

Теперь же всё совершенно запуталось. Раш сам не заметил, когда оказался связан сотнями тончайших нитей с теми, кто его окружал. Вряд ли он смог бы найти точку бифуркации, но события последних дней неумолимо свидетельствовали о том, что она уже пройдена. Он действительно стал частью команды, как бы он к этому ни относился. На него рассчитывали. О нём беспокоились. И даже озвученное пророчество этого не изменило.

Конни не оставил места сомнениям — ни у кого не мелькало и мысли о том, что его смерть стала бы лучшим выходом из положения. И если раньше Раш списывал подобные заверения в счёт нежелания терять палочку-выручалочку, теперь этот фокус не проходил. Судьба сможет лететь дальше и без него. Но команда Судьбы не хочет лететь без него. У него есть своё место. Не только в управлении Судьбой, но и в жизни этих людей.

Всё это настолько взбудоражило Раша, что в конце концов ему пришлось попросить Конни о помощи. Гудение свернувшегося на подушке дракончика сработало как всегда быстро и без осечек.

Побудка вышла жёсткой.

— Повторяю: боевая тревога! Это не учения, — гремел голос Грира по общекорабельной связи. — Всем занять свои места. Полковник Янг, доктор Раш, срочно явиться на мостик!

Путаясь в штанинах, Раш думал, почему никому из них не пришло в голову хоть раз объявить учебную тревогу ночью. С другой стороны, это понятно: полёт на Судьбе никогда не был лёгкой развлекательной прогулкой и устраивать себе лишние стрессы никто не хотел. В результате на мостике Раш появился в числе последних, хотя и ухитрился всё же уложиться в отведённое Гриром время.

— Два корабля накаев прямо по курсу, — сказал расположившийся в капитанском кресле Янг.

То, что они столкнулись именно с накаями, не стало неожиданностью для Раша, ведь иначе вряд ли Грир объявил бы боевую тревогу. Но почему их не засекли раньше?

— Что со сканерами?

— Сканеры в порядке, — успокоил его Скотт. — Корабли появились неожиданно, и мы засекли их сразу после выхода из гиперпрыжка.

— Что они делают?

— Пока ничего, — ответил вместо Скотта Янг. — Просто маячат у нас перед носом.

— А вы будете ждать, когда они откроют огонь? — с явным неодобрением поинтересовался мистер Вулси, тоже явившийся на мостик по тревоге.

Янг покосился на него, потом вопросительно взглянул на Раша.

Ответа у него не было. Сочтёт ли система наведения подготовку к выстрелу враждебным действием? Скоро они это узнают точно, но решение-то нужно принимать сейчас. Пропустить выстрел-другой не так уж страшно, щиты на максимуме и должны выдержать первые попадания. Но вряд ли такая тактика придётся полковнику по душе.

— Или вы перекладываете принятие решения на компьютер? — продолжил наседать Вулси. — Это ваша командирская тактика, полковник? Неужели вы не понимаете, какому риску подвергаете свой корабль и всех, кто находится на борту?! Перед вами противник, уже не раз атаковавший Судьбу. Противник, чьи корабли вы уничтожали. Промедление недопустимо! И если вы не в состоянии, я сам прикажу открыть огонь.

Раш чувствовал колебания Янга и лихорадочно пытался подобрать аргументы. Накаи не открыли огонь сразу, но это может означать, что они ждут, пока Судьба приблизится на расстояние залпа. Тогда действительно лучше атаковать первыми, ведь для орудий Судьбы корабли накаев уже в пределах досягаемости. Но как объяснить бюрократу это странное чувство, что накаи не собираются нападать? И с какой стати мистер Вулси и остальные должны доверять смутным предчувствиям Раша?

— Они передают нам сообщение, — неожиданно сказала Хлоя.

— Что?!

— Эти частоты никто не использует, но если доктор Раш прав и они общаются на ультразвуке… — смутившись, начала объяснять она.

— Расшифровать можем? — перебил её Янг.

Расшифровать… Раш запустил пальцы в волосы на затылке. Если как-то перенаправить данные на консоль в лаборатории… Чёрт, она же отключена от всех систем! А время уходит…

— Ммм… Да, сможем, — после заминки с удивлением ответила Хлоя. — Доктор Раш, взгляните. Они используют ту кодировку, которой полковник Телфорд отправил сообщение им.

Раш невольно вздрогнул, и Конни вскрикнул, разворачивая крылья. Сообщение Телфорда? Об убийце? Которое они передали на два уничтоженных корабля? О чёрт…

— И что там? — поторопил Янг. Мистер Вулси тоже заинтересованно приблизился, но дракончик свирепо зашипел на него, вынудив отшатнуться.

— «Неминуемая угроза. Следование курсом ведёт к уничтожению», — перевела Хлоя.

— Ну, вот видите? — развернулся к Янгу Вулси. — Они угрожают открытым текстом. Я требую немедленно открыть огонь по кораблям противника!

— Это не то уничтожение, — торопливо сказал Раш.

— В смысле?

— Этот символ, — Раш постучал по экрану консоли. — Его значение скорее лежит в области «природная катастрофа». Это точно не гибель от рук накаев.

— То есть они не угрожают, а… предупреждают? — прищурился Янг.

— Я думаю так, — пожал плечами Раш.

— Ну конечно! — вдруг воскликнул Скотт. — Они же не знают, что мы можем находиться в звезде! Помните, когда мы только пришли сюда и Судьба первый раз полетела заряжаться? Мы ведь решили, что нам конец.

— Ответить можем?

Хлоя оглянулась на Раша и молча уступила ему место у консоли.

— Вы собираетесь передать противнику секретную информацию? — снова встрял мистер Вулси.

— Говорит Эверетт Янг, капитан Судьбы, — не обращая на него внимания, сказал Янг.

Прозвучало на удивление обыденно, хотя и самую малость торжественно. Раш защёлкал кнопками, мимолётно удивившись тому, что эти слова не вызывают ничего похожего на те чувства, которые закипали в нём пару лет назад при каждой попытке полковника утвердить свою власть на корабле.

— Благодарим за предупреждение. Необходимо продолжить следование прежним курсом. Освободите путь.

— Это нелепо, в конце концов, — пробормотал Вулси, качая головой.

— Готово, — стараясь не показывать волнения, сказал Раш, отправляя послание.

Конни звонко прощебетал что-то ободряющее. Пространство вокруг кораблей накаев вдруг начало искажаться, пошло рябью, и все на мостике напряглись в ожидании атаки. Раш стиснул кулаки. Если он ошибся, это здорово подставит Янга…

— Ха! — хлопнув себя по колену, выдохнул он, когда экраны вдруг опустели.

— Они что, просто ушли? — недоверчиво уточнил Янг.

— Так точно, сэр, — кивнул Скотт.

— Похоже, они действительно хотели только предупредить, — добавила Хлоя.

— Отбой военной тревоги, — сказал Янг, переключившись на громкую связь по кораблю. — Да, и ещё… Капитан Скотт, проводите нашего гостя к камням. Мистеру Вулси пора заняться составлением отчёта для МНК. В более спокойной обстановке.

— Но я… — запротестовал Вулси.

— Сэр, вы пререкались с капитаном корабля во время боевой тревоги, — твёрдо взяв его за локоть и подталкивая к выходу, вполголоса пояснил Скотт. — Если вы останетесь на Судьбе, придётся посадить вас в карцер.

На мостике воцарилась боязливая тишина.

— Я не собираюсь сажать в карцер любого, кто осмелится сказать мне хоть слово поперёк, — ворчливо успокоил их Янг.

Раш отвернулся, пряча улыбку. На языке вертелось ехидное замечание, мол, полковник предпочитает не тратить казённую площадь на нарушителей, пока им встречается достаточно планет, куда можно выкинуть неугодных. Но даже если это было правдой, разрушать ту атмосферу, которая в последнее время установилась на корабле, Раш вовсе не желал.

— Илай, подойди на мостик, — коснувшись наушника, сказал он.

— Всё в порядке? — немедленно насторожился Янг.

— Да я просто… — Раш поморщился, пожал плечами. — Не думаю, что накаи могут считать опасным для нас пребывание в звезде. Мы же Звёздные Рыбаки, помните? Значит, нас предупреждали о чём-то другом. Хочу ещё раз снять данные сенсоров и проверить расчёты, пока есть время.

— И тебе нужно моё кресло?

— Да не обязательно, — попытался отказаться Раш.

— Но так удобнее.

Янг встал, отошёл на пару шагов в сторону и остановился, заложив руки за спину. Отказываться дальше было бы нелепо, к тому же управлять всеми системами с консолей капитанского кресла действительно удобнее, чем пересаживаться с одного места на другое, гоняя людей туда-сюда. Работа требовала концентрации, и когда на мостике установилась какая-то особенно плотная, неестественная тишина, Раш ничего не заметил, продолжая методично сверять данные и сопоставлять расчёты. Потом его обоняния достиг характерный запах и одновременно с этим зашипел со спинки кресла Конни.

— Мистер Броди, потрудитесь объяснить, — угрожающим тоном предложил Янг, сверля появившегося на мостике Илая тяжёлым взглядом.

— Я… Это не я, — пожимая плечами, пробормотал Броди. — В смысле, я ничего не давал ему.

— Па-адумаешь, задачка п-повышенной сложности! — фыркнул Илай. Икнул и покачнулся, ухватившись за край консоли. — Все знают, г-где что лежит. У меня, между прочим, горе! Или т-теперь и на это нужно с-спрашивать разрешения?

Раша не слишком интересовало, откуда Илай взял выпивку и почему счёл возможным напиться. Ответы были достаточно очевидны, а главное, никак не помогали решить главную задачу. Энергии почти не осталось, а на возвращение Илая в рабочее состояние теперь понадобятся сутки, если не двое. Не вести же корабль через звезду в сложнейших условиях с трясущимися руками и головной болью? К тому же ураганный ветер осложнит любые маневры. Оставаться на месте не выйдет, заложить широкий вираж можно, но тогда придётся заново делать все расчёты.

— Пятнадцать суток, — перебил его мысли голос Янга. — Старший сержант! Проводите.

Грир, покачав головой, взял Илая за руку и потянул к выходу.

— Да ладно вам, — широко ухмыльнулся Илай. — Да, да, я понял, папочка злится. Но мы же все знаем, что без меня никуда корабль не полетит. Так что не надо этого вот…

Грир замедлил шаг, но Янг сдвинул брови и решительно кивнул. Конни зарычал, когда Илай попытался выдернуть руку, а Грир слегка подвернул его запястье, превращая захват в болевой, и вывел за дверь.

— Ой. Что теперь будет? — шёпотом спросила Хлоя.

— Уходим в вираж. И делаем заново все расчёты, — мрачно сказал Раш. Сжал переносицу и поморщился. Конни сочувственно загудел, а Хлоя устало вздохнула. — Дня через два попытаемся ещё раз. Илай к тому времени должен прийти в норму. Чёрт, как же не вовремя!..

— Вообще-то я наложил арест на пятнадцать суток, — напомнил Янг.

Пришла очередь Раша тяжело вздыхать. Ссориться с полковником чертовски не хотелось, да и по большому счёту он был совершенно прав, но…

— Не хочется это признавать, но Илай прав. Без него мы не сумеем это сделать.

— Не сумеем? — сузил глаза Янг.

Раш почувствовал, что его колотит. Всё напряжение последних дней, всё разочарование и недовольство собой поднимались неконтролируемой волной, грозя вылиться в какую-то безобразную истерику, и у него не было сил её остановить. Конни взмыл в воздух, пронзительно и недовольно крича, а потом эта волна вдруг оказалась зажата в стальных тисках воли. Не его воли.

— Отставить, — тихо и совсем не приказным тоном сказал Янг, крепко взяв его за плечи. — Ник, я понимаю, ты взбудоражен, ты устал, ты боишься, что что-то пойдёт не так и ты окажешься виноват. Но я — капитан, помнишь? Это мой приказ. Ты действительно считаешь, что мы не сумеем зарядиться?

— Если система навигации справится, сумеем, — криво усмехнулся Раш. — Но на это шансов немного, тут слишком нестандартная обстановка. А я не умею считать так быстро, как Илай…

— Стоп, — мотнул головой Янг. — Я не об этом спрашиваю. Забудь про Илая, представь, что нет его на корабле. Не время сейчас для вашего дурацкого соревнования. Мне плевать, что этот гений может, если он не в состоянии выполнять приказы! И не надо его защищать, если ты вдруг это делаешь. Я спрашиваю: ты сможешь провести корабль через эту звезду? Да или нет?

Раш открыл рот, чтобы язвительно ответить, что не всё так просто в этом мире. И закрыл его, не сказав ни слова. Потому что каким-то непостижимым образом всё оказалось именно так просто. Есть корабль. Есть задача: зарядить его энергией в звезде-компаньонке необычной чёрной дыры, выбрасывающей материю вместо того, чтобы засасывать её. И есть он, доктор Николас Раш, первый помощник капитана, который должен ответить, смогут ли они выполнить эту задачу с имеющимися ресурсами.

— Один — не смогу, — сказал Раш и улыбнулся уголком рта в ответ на вскипевшее в Янге недовольство его мнимым упрямством. Чёрт возьми, а это лестно, когда тебя так ценят и так верят в твои способности. — Но если Хлоя поможет мне с расчётами, а ты возьмёшь управление, тогда, скорее всего, справимся.

Конни приземлился ему на плечо и издал длинную ободряющую трель, хотя Раш в этом уже практически не нуждался.

Расчёты они с Хлоей всё же перепроверили, подкорректировав заодно ту часть, которая касалась маневрирования непосредственно в звезде. Когда задачу разделили на части, она перестала казаться такой уж грандиозной. Слаженность работы — вот и всё, что требовалось.

Едва они закончили проверки, Янг вдруг вспомнил, что экипаж подняли по тревоге, и в две смены сгонял всех в столовую. В итоге в звезду они вошли с таким боевым настроем, что испытали чуть ли не разочарование, когда система навигации продолжила работать как ни в чём не бывало.

— Начинаем заряжать накопители, — скомандовал Раш, и в тот же миг Судьба внезапно клюнула носом, стремительно погружаясь в более плотные слои фотосферы.

На щитах заполыхали разряды, а консоли покрылись красными сигналами предупреждений.

— Температура пять тысяч градусов, — испуганно доложила Хлоя.

— Перевожу на ручное управление. Полковник, импульсные двигатели на полную! — скомандовал Раш.

— Шесть тысяч градусов.

— Перегрузка системы энергоснабжения! — крикнул по рации Волкер.

— Отключайте! — решил Раш. — Лучше не полностью зарядиться, чем потерять накопители.

— Мы расходуем энергию слишком быстро, — возразил Броди.

— Двигатели на максимуме, но нам удалось только стабилизировать глубину погружения, — поддержала его Хлоя. — Если отключим двигатели, провалимся глубже!

— Хорошо, — кивнул Раш. — Мистер Волкер, экстренный перезапуск системы, а я поставлю ограничения. Хлоя, определи точнее наше положение и дай полковнику боковой вектор. Мистер Броди, диагностику, срочно! Если где-то начался пожар, мы должны узнать об этом как можно скорее.

Пот заливал глаза, а корпус Судьбы начал мелко вибрировать, словно корабль напрягал вместе с людьми все силы для рывка. Конни перелетел на спинку капитанского кресла и распластался, вцепившись в неё всеми когтями.

— Вектор! — выкрикнула Хлоя.

— Принял! — отозвался Янг.

Судьбу повело вбок, затем закрутило.

— Теряем управление? — испугался Раш.

— Нет, так и задумано, — с натугой отозвался Янг. На виске и шее у него вздулись жилы, но Судьба достаточно уверенно и мягко вышла из спирали.

— Отлично, — улыбнулся Раш. — Мистер Волкер, энергию в накопители. Доложить о повреждениях.

— Купол опять накрылся, — скривился Броди. — Остальное пока держится, но если срочно не сбросим температуру, повреждений будет много.

— Аварийная система сброса? — предложил Янг.

Раш пощёлкал кнопками, проверяя другие варианты, но затем поморщился и кивнул.

— Лейтенант Джеймс, четырёх самых быстрых из ваших ребят — в скафандры и в отсеки излучателей системы аварийного сброса тепла, — распорядился он по рации. — Хлоя, ты руководишь.

На этот раз активация излучателей прошла рутинно, просто из вентиляции пошёл всё усиливающийся поток холодного воздуха и вскоре на мостике стало вполне комфортно. Беккер принёс всем воды, а там и накопители зарядились полностью.

Раш откинулся на спинку кресла, устало прикрыв глаза. Броди уже заканчивал диагностику, и уходить в каюту не имело смысла. Дождаться отчёта, распределить задания, тогда и… Мысль о том, что Илай арестован на целых две недели, неожиданно отозвалась не раздражением, а спокойствием. Раш только теперь понял, каким напряжением было для него держать парня в узде. Сложно жить в постоянном ожидании бунта…

Конни прощебетал что-то явно насмешливое, садясь на плечо и ласково прижимаясь к щеке. Раш погладил дракончика, открыл глаза и взглянул на Янга. Чёрт, кажется, Конни решил, что полковнику полезно знать об этом. И что теперь, извиняться? Чёрта с два! Там была совсем другая ситуация, вообще-то…

— Доктор Раш, вам лучше взглянуть, — встревоженно позвала его Хлоя.

— Что там? — забеспокоился и Янг, когда Раш подошёл к консоли и надолго умолк.

— Там… Мы только теперь смогли подключить дальние сенсоры… — виновато начал Броди.

— Там то, о чём предупреждали накаи, — перебил его Раш.

— Уничтожение?

— Вероятно, — пожал плечами Раш. — Если говорить общепонятно, мы идём прямо в эпицентр гигантского космического шторма. Обогнуть уже не успеем.


	37. Космический шторм

— Ладно, а теперь давай по-детски, как физик военному.

Янг хотел добавить «или как профессор студенточкам-гуманитариям», но вовремя сообразил, что всплывшая в сознании картинка аудитории с легкомысленными девицами, для которых единственный понятный закон физики формулируется «столько-то секунд не касаться даже быстросохнущего лака для ногтей», — вовсе не его собственное воспоминание, а значит, пояснения не нужны.

— Как физик военному, говоришь? — с усмешкой повторил Раш, вздохнул, одним движением руки смахнул с экранчиков столбцы цифр, которыми грузил собравшихся в конференц-зале последние полчаса, и взял кусок мела.

— Николас, ну можно же без этого! — укоризненно покачала головой Камилла.

— На подготовку презентации уйдёт часа два, не хочу терять время, — отмахнулся Раш. Провел на стене две параллельные линии, соединив их кружочками на концах. — Это наш коридор, проложенный установщиками Врат. Это мы. Вот это, — он нарисовал треугольник корабля, кружок и рядом с ним эллипс, во все стороны от которого расходились стрелочки, — та система, где мы только что заряжались. Плоскость исходящего из чёрной дыры ветра проходит под углом к направлению нашего движения, и вскоре мы выйдем из зоны его действия. Пока понятно?

— Значит, попутного ветра ждать не стоит? — разочарованно уточнил Янг.

— Не стоит, — кивнул Раш. — Но это даже хорошо. У нас есть хоть немного времени. — Он нарисовал огромный эллипс на пути корабля и заштриховал его. — Это шторм. Точнее, это остатки туманности и пары звёздных систем. Все помнят ударную волну, которая вырубила нам электронику? Так вот, мы находились достаточно далеко, а ближайшим соседям этой чёрной дыры пришлось несладко. Взрыв состоит из нескольких фаз… Так, если по-детски, — оборвал сам себя Раш, — то эту туманность, несколько звёзд и десяток планет словно в шейкер засунули, и в самый центр получившегося коктейля мы скоро влетим.

— Как скоро? — сдвинув брови, уточнил Янг.

— Ну… — Броди почесал затылок. — Если не включать сверхсветовые двигатели, пару суток. Больше не выйдет, к тому же разгон нужен, — он взглянул на Раша, видимо, в поисках поддержки.

— Как только попадём внутрь — ослепнем, — продолжил за него док. — Словно в водовороте: несёт, тащит, и нужно понимать, куда рваться, иначе утонешь. Наша единственная надежда — хоть на какое-то время удержать вектор входа. А иначе вышвырнет нас на другом краю галактики или вовсе за её пределами. Конечно, теперь это уже не однозначная смерть, мы способны на длительные автономные перелёты, но кто знает, в каком состоянии мы выйдем из зоны шторма, — пожал плечами Раш. — Короче, лучше всё-таки не слишком отклоняться от коридора.

— Тогда, может, наоборот на сверхсветовых двигателях идти? — предложил Скотт.

— Если вы способны пилотировать на сверхсветовой скорости, — хмыкнул Броди.

— А зачем пилотировать? — не понял Янг.

— Понимаете, этот шторм — не просто электромагнитные или ещё какие-то возмущения пространства, — вступил Волкер. — Это облака ионизированных газов, области статических зарядов, астероидные поля и даже обломки планет величиной с Луну. И всё это в турбулентных потоках с зонами непрогнозируемых вихревых…

— Тогда безопаснее искать способ обойти этот шторм, — перебила его Камилла.

Конни издал возмущенную и раздражённую трель, заставив Раша смутиться.

— Мы уже объясняли, это невозможно, — док явно старался говорить как можно спокойнее.

— Даже если вернуться назад и использовать сверхсветовые двигатели? — упрямо продолжила Камилла.

— Возмущение распространяется слишком быстро, — извиняющимся тоном сказал Волкер. — Если честно… Мы говорим про центр чисто теоретически, сенсоры не видят краёв этой области.

— Если бы у нас был гипердвигатель, — вздохнул Броди, похоже, уже не в первый раз озвучивая эту мечту.

— Так что, надежды нет? — прищурился Янг. Хотя Раш сразу сказал, что их ждёт уничтожение, о котором предупреждали накаи, ему как-то не верилось, что док стал бы тратить время на подробное описание грозящей им опасности, не придумав плана, как её преодолеть.

— Этого я не говорил, — быстро ответил Раш, не обманув ожиданий. — Мы пролетим сквозь шторм. Нам просто нужен хороший пилот.

— Да здесь разве что Люк Скайуокер справится, — пробормотал Скотт, вызвав общий смех.

Янг рассмеялся вместе со всеми, но в то же время и задумался. Конни свернулся клубочком на плече устало улыбающегося Раша. Сила? А чем то, что делает Конни, хуже?

— Хорошо, — решил Янг. — Допустим, пилот у нас будет. Что насчёт остального?

— Нужно закрепить всё, что только можно, — отогнул один палец Раш. Похоже, его единственного ничуть не удивило решение Янга. — Поставить дежурные группы. Каждая пробоина затруднит маневрирование.

— Но ведь купол мы заделать не успеем? — уточнил Янг.

Броди и Волкер переглянулись с видом нашкодивших мальчишек и дружно уставились на крышку стола.

— Ты только не злись, — попросил Раш. — Мы нашли защитные жалюзи. Купол можно закрыть двумя прочными створками, вроде век. Подпрограмма должна срабатывать сама в ряде случаев, но этот участок кода был повреждён… Кем-то из нас, — после почти незаметной паузы сказал он. — Думаю, это случилось в самые первые дни, когда мы не слишком-то понимали, что делаем.

Янг стиснул челюсти, играя желваками. Судя по вступлению, Раш вряд ли имел это в виду, но чёрт возьми, кто тогда всех торопил с освоением систем? Полковник Эверетт Янг. И кто-то допустил ошибку. Илай? Волкер? Сам Раш? Неважно. В любом случае ответственность за случившееся с Лизой Парк лежит на капитане, а не на ком-то ещё.

— Отлично, — пересилив себя, улыбнулся Янг. — Надеюсь, вы хорошо искали, и потом не окажется, что гипердвигатель у нас тоже есть.

Шутка явно не удалась, судя по тому, как вздрогнул и побледнел Раш. Конни на его плече тревожно свистнул.

— Но пока мы его не нашли, постараемся обходиться своими силами, — посылая успокаивающий импульс через дракончика, продолжил Янг. Раш несколько раз удивлённо моргнул, растерянно посмотрел на него и неуверенно улыбнулся углом рта. Броди и Волкер тоже слегка оживились, убедившись, что сообщение не вызвало вспышки начальственного гнева.

— Может быть, дежурные группы стоит запихнуть в скафандры? — задумчиво покусывая губу, сказал Скотт.

— Однозначно стоит, и не только дежурные группы, а весь экипаж без исключения, — кивнул Раш. — Мы не уверены, что щиты справятся со всеми видами излучений, к тому же их может повредить, равно как и систему искусственной гравитации.

— Да, но скафандры для этого нужно было зарядить.

Янг поморщился от мысли, что это можно было предусмотреть. А он не подумал и тем самым подверг экипаж лишнему риску.

— Они полностью заряжены, — неожиданно закивал Волкер. — Мы… Доктор Раш включил это в протокол уже давно. Каждый раз, когда мы заряжаем накопители в звезде, все скафандры заряжаются тоже.

— На всякий случай, — пробормотал Раш, пожимая плечами и отводя взгляд.

Янг не сдержал усмешки. Ну, вообще-то мог бы и сказать. Против разумной предосторожности Янг никогда не возражал, так что это уже просто дань привычке дока прятать пару тузов в рукаве. На всякий случай.

— Что-то ещё?

— Да. — Раш покусал губу, явно раздумывая о чём-то. — Думаю, нам придётся на время отозвать всех командированных на Землю. Состояние Ти Джей стабильно, по мнению доктора Беккета она готова к работе, а если связь будет прерываться часто, мы не знаем, как это подействует на людей. Возможны… осложнения.

— Хорошо, я займусь этим немедленно, — согласилась Камилла, поднимаясь.

У всех было много дел.

 

***

Сенсоры стали бесполезными задолго до того, как на экранах мутным клубящимся пятном начал расползаться приближающийся шторм. Вид шевелящейся, словно оживившейся при виде корабля кляксы, выбрасывающей щупальца в разные стороны, заставил Янга неловко заёрзать.

— Спокойнее, — негромко сказал Раш, а Конни свистнул и перелетел на спинку капитанского кресла.

Системы корабля были проверены и перепроверены, экипаж давно занял посты по боевому распорядку, и ожидание постепенно начинало действовать на нервы. Янг взглянул на Конни, затем на шлем от своего скафандра, лежащий на подлокотнике. Чёрт, а ведь об этом они не подумали! Чтобы помогать, Конни должен сидеть на плече. Как же дракончик прижмётся к виску, когда Янг наденет шлем?

Раш хмурился, сосредоточенно разглядывая что-то на своей консоли. Каким-то образом Янг чувствовал, что дока беспокоит нечто иное, не связанное со способностями Конни. В дракончике Раш был абсолютно уверен.

И тут Янг почувствовал, что его тело бессознательно клонится вправо, вдавливая локоть всё сильнее. Что происходит? Отказывает система искусственной гравитации? Нет, остальные по-прежнему сидели ровно. Янг снова кинул взгляд на консоль, не появилось ли там каких-то предупреждений, и ошеломлённо моргнул. На экране, как и раньше, высвечивались цифры и символы на языке Древних, вот только каждый взгляд на эти символы рождал в голове настоящий взрыв сверхновой из понятий и знаний. Янгу понадобилось всего несколько секунд, чтобы разобраться, на что реагирует его организм: эти новообретённые знания пробуждали пилотские инстинкты, подсказывая, что Судьба ощутимо кренится влево.

Колебался он недолго. Вместе с пониманием отчётов систем, текущих в виде символов по экрану консоли, Янг вдруг словно вспомнил о существовании множества невидимых человеческим глазом полей и потоков, которые уже приняли Судьбу в свои сети и начали незаметно уводить её с курса.

— Входим в зону шторма, всем надеть шлемы скафандров! — сказал он по громкой связи.

Сам выполнил свою команду, затем уверенно пробежался пальцами по кнопкам и выровнял корабль.

Броди оглянулся на Раша, явно спрашивая, согласен ли он с действиями полковника, но док даже не поднял головы от консоли.

Янг хотел сказать что-нибудь ободряющее, но на это времени уже не хватило. Шторм как-то незаметно придвинулся вплотную, и через несколько минут пришлось маневрировать уже постоянно. Впрочем, сейчас Янг чувствовал себя птицей в небе, свободной и вольной, наслаждающейся этим безумным полётом. По сравнению с масштабами шторма Судьба казалась бумажным самолётиком и команды выполняла с такой же лёгкостью, встраиваясь в невидимые потоки полей, уворачиваясь от огромных обломков и огибая опасные зоны.

Приборы давно потеряли вектор входа, но Янг словно видел его красной пунктирной лентой, стелющейся впереди, и заставлял корабль танцевать вокруг неё, неизменно возвращаясь на курс.

Он не знал, сколько времени так продолжалось, в мозгу попросту не осталось места, чтобы отслеживать ещё и время. Но в конце концов усталость стала брать своё. Цифры и строчки кода всё ещё складывались в понятные сообщения, а вот управление стало сбоить. Только теперь Янг ощутил, что эта невероятная лёгкость, с которой корабль слушался раньше, была делом рук человека, словно читавшего его мысли и отдававшего команды в тот же миг, как только это становилось необходимым.

— Кажется, там просвет! — вскрикнула Лиза, показывая на экран.

Янг повернул голову, но по глазам вдруг ударило красной вспышкой, Судьба вздрогнула и сорвалась в неконтролируемое хаотичное вращение по всем осям разом. Пальцы не слушались, и Янгу с большим трудом удалось превратить это вращение сначала в штопор, а потом и в спираль.

Когда мельтешение на экранах прекратилось, все заговорили хором.

— Неужели всё?

— Мы справились!

— Кажется, прорвались…

— Что с сенсорами? — перекрыл общий гвалт Янг.

Броди и Волкер слаженно уткнулись в консоли. Несколько минут спустя Волкер озадаченно почесал в затылке, а Броди пожал плечами.

— Либо сенсоры всё ещё чудят, либо мы вылетели за границы «коридора».

Янг попытался сам разобраться в данных на консоли, но цифры и значки превратились в сплошную абракадабру, словно он вообще разучился читать. Скафандр казался неподъёмным, и Янг принялся освобождаться от него, крутясь в кресле. Лиза Парк поспешила помочь ему.

— Мэтт, возьми управление. Двигаемся вперёд на досветовых, пока не разберёмся, что к чему. Раш? — позвал Янг, на подгибающихся ногах пересекая мостик. — Ты как?

Раш не ответил. Сидел неподвижно, откинувшись на спинку кресла и уронив руки на колени.

— Давай-ка…

Янг развернул к себе кресло и нахмурился: глаза Раша были плотно закрыты, а усы под носом оказались пропитаны кровью. Он непроизвольно шмыгнул носом, мазнул рукой по своему лицу и почти без удивления увидел красную полосу на тыльной стороне ладони.

— Ник, ты меня слышишь? — стаскивая с него шлем, позвал Янг. — А где Конни? — спросил он, оглядываясь.

Все тоже заозирались, но на мостике дракончика не было. Когда и куда он исчез — никто не заметил. Янг сжал виски, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, но в этот момент дверь открылась, пропуская Ти Джей и Хлою. Ти Джей толкала перед собой кино-сани, а на плече у Хлои сидел Конни.

— Что случилось, кто-то ранен? — встревоженно спросила Ти Джей.

Конни перелетел на плечо Раша и жалобно запищал.

— Кажется, он немного переутомился, — сказал Янг, жестом подзывая Лизу Парк.

Пока они снимали с него скафандр, Раш успел очнуться.

— Что случилось? — поморщившись, спросил он. — Мы пролетели шторм?

— Да, пролетели, — ответил Броди из-за спины Янга. — Получаю доклады о повреждениях.

— Много?

— Много, — вздохнул Броди.

— Этим займутся без вас, — строго сказала Ти Джей. — Вы с полковником немедленно отправляетесь в медчасть.

— Ладно, ладно, — пробормотал Раш, снова закрывая глаза.

На кино-сани он, правда, пересел сам, но тут же лёг и не сказал ни слова за всю дорогу до медчасти. Лишь поморщился, когда Ти Джей попросила его лечь на платформу сканера, но снова выполнил просьбу без пререканий, заставив Янга изводиться от беспокойства.

— Небольшое кровоизлияние в лобной доле, — покачала головой Ти Джей, когда сканер закончил работу. — Вам лучше остаться на ночь в медчасти.

— Да сколько угодно, только дайте мне поспать, — буркнул Раш с таким недовольным видом, словно его вытащили из постели среди ночи по какому-то дурацкому поводу.

Сполз с платформы сканера, пошатываясь, ушёл за ширму, судя по звукам, быстро переоделся и улёгся. Конни прощебетал что-то с оттенком извинения и юркнул к нему.

— Теперь вы, полковник, — шёпотом велела Ти Джей.

Янг хотел отказаться, но подумал, что пререкания разбудят Раша, и послушно лёг.

— Что ж, у вас всё не так плохо, — Ти Джей заметно успокоилась, получив результаты сканирования. — Вероятно, скакнуло давление и не выдержал сосуд в носу. Интересно…

— Сколько времени мы летели сквозь шторм?

— Почти двадцать часов.

— Так долго?

— Так быстро, — вмешалась Хлоя. — Мэтт говорил, вы разогнались так, что пилотировать было невозможно. Ни один человек этого не смог бы. Экипаж восхищается вами, сэр.

— Это не я, — качнул головой Янг. — Похоже, вся эта штука с Конни… Вышла на новый уровень. Не знаю, как объяснить, такого никогда не было. Я как будто… Мне как будто подключили супер-мозг. Столько знаний, такая скорость обработки! Чёрт возьми… Теперь я чувствую себя таким тупым! — он потёр лоб и смущённо улыбнулся.

— То есть вы пользовались знаниями и способностями доктора Раша, сэр? — уточнила Ти Джей.

— Звучит не очень хорошо. И как честный человек, я теперь обязан… — неуклюже пошутил он.

— Остаться на ночь в медчасти и присмотреть за ним, — пряча улыбку, подсказала Ти Джей. — Мы с Хлоей пока проверим состояние остальных.

 

***

Миссию «присмотреть за Рашем» Янг позорно провалил. Заглянул за ширму, убедился, что Раш крепко спит, попросил Конни разбудить в случае чего, затем сел на соседнюю койку и… Наверное, лёг и уснул. Янг не помнил. Просто открыл глаза уже лёжа под одеялом, ботинки стояли рядом с койкой, а Раша, разумеется, и след простыл.

Янг сел, потёр затылок, крякнул и принялся обуваться. Хотел сразу направиться на мостик, но почему-то передумал. Неправильно это было. Он — капитан корабля. И если вчера ему была простительна небрежность в одежде, сегодня нет никакой нужды являться на мостик расхлябанным.

Так что на мостике Янг появился только через полтора часа, побрившись, приняв душ, переодевшись и позавтракав. В наушнике рации успокаивающе текли обычные разговоры: сменялись дежурные, переговаривались ремонтники.

— Капитан на мостике! — звонко сказала Хлоя, стоило ему появиться в дверях.

Янг остановился в некоторой растерянности. Что ему теперь делать? Объяснять всем и каждому, что его заслуги тут почти и нет, то чудо, каким кажется экипажу их полёт сквозь шторм, стало возможным благодаря Рашу и его питомцу? Почему-то он был уверен, что эти объяснения поймут ещё хуже, чем объяснения Раша по поводу сигнала и миссии Судьбы. Слишком невероятно.

— Докладывайте, — сдержанно сказал он.

— Мы почти вернулись на курс, сэр, — сказал Скотт. — Сенсоры пока немного сбоят, хотя по расчётам мы уже должны были выйти из области искажений. Доктор Раш и мистер Броди этим занимаются.

— Понятно, — кивнул Янг.

— С Землёй пока не связывались, — добавила Камилла. — Доктор Раш опасается, что в работе камней могут возникнуть сбои, и просил подождать, пока мы не отлетим подальше.

— Как скоро мы сможем перейти на сверхсветовую скорость?

— Да минут через сорок, — взглянув на часы, ответил Скотт. — Мы почти вышли в расчётную точку, сэр.

— Хорошо. Если что-то понадобится — я на связи.

То, что раньше ощущалось как подсказка, теперь превратилось в обычное знание. Янг каким-то образом точно знал, в каком месте корабля находится сейчас Раш, и невозможность этого никак не влияла на его уверенность. После вчерашнего…

Янг даже сбился с шага, настолько двусмысленно прозвучала эта мысль. Но то, что произошло вчера, действительно ощущалось крайне интимным, личным. Связующим, если можно так сказать. Янг не мог подобрать подходящих слов, но не мог и преодолеть искушения немедленно попытаться поговорить с Рашем об этом. Хотя бы придумать какую-то гипотезу для экипажа, чтобы люди не приписывали все заслуги Янгу.

В инженерном отсеке было почти пусто, Раш восседал за консолью, сгорбившись и поставив перед собой рацию. Янг хотел было спросить, куда док подевал свой наушник, но вспомнил про кровоизлияние и промолчал. Вероятно, Ти Джей рекомендовала временно вернуться к рации.

Конни приветливо чирикнул, Раш обернулся — и Янг не смог сдержать вздоха. Всего несколько месяцев и пара авралов, и вот, пожалуйста, аккуратная стрижка снова стала всклокоченной шевелюрой, пальцы дрожат, под глазами круги… Ну хоть взгляд всё ещё новый, самоуверенный и в то же время не слишком колючий.

— Ты сегодня без чая, — констатировал Раш, снова отворачиваясь к консоли.

— Угу.

— Жаль.

— Мог бы позавтракать, прежде чем бросаться в работу. И причесаться заодно.

Раш усмехнулся и провёл пятернёй по волосам.

— Кажется, я нашёл глючный участок, — сказал по рации Броди. — Попробуйте исключить блок… эээ… вот, — он назвал длинный идентификатор.

— Да, теперь телеметрия стабильна, — пощёлкав кнопками, кивнул Раш. — Раш вызывает мостик. Мисс Армстронг, закладывайте курс номер три.

— Готово, — отозвалась Хлоя.

— Переходим на сверхсветовую скорость, — скомандовал Раш.

Волна смазанного света прошла по стенам, пол под ногами завибрировал, заставив Янга сделать шаг и ухватиться за консоль. Раш напрягся и поднёс рацию к губам, но вибрация вдруг прекратилась, словно всё это им только почудилось.

— Что ж, отлично. Самое время сделать перерыв, — Янг потянул Раша за рукав, и док неохотно слез со своего насеста. — Нам с тобой нужно обсудить…

Резкий рывок сбил их с ног, Янг ударился о консоль, потом то ли о стену, то ли о ставший вертикально пол, а потом инженерный отсек погрузился во тьму.


End file.
